Nos Jours Heureux
by Jukava
Summary: Hermione décide de ramener quelqu'un que tous croyaient ne jamais revoir...Qu’adviendra-t-il d’elle quand son sortilège ne fonctionnera pas de la façon escomptée et qu'elle se retrouvera propulsée à Poudlard....en 1977 ?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 – Dîner et Petit Déjeuner**

C'était une fin d'été particulièrement pluvieuse, même pour une ville telle que Londres, habituée à être lessivée régulièrement par des averses, cela avait quelque chose d'un peu inhabituel. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione, à vrai dire, cela l'arrangeait même. Les pluies qui avaient succédé à un mois d'août étouffant correspondaient mieux à son humeur. Elle avait l'impression que cela la purifiait.

Elle avait vécu les mois précédents dans une sorte de torpeur et d'hébétude qui ne lui étaient pas familières. On lui avait dit que chacun vivait la fin de la guerre et le deuil de façons différentes, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé le brouillard dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée et elle espérait que la pluie l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

La mort de ses camarades, de ses amis et de ses proches l'avait profondément marquée. Comme chacun dans cette terrible guerre elle avait perdu des personnes qui comptaient particulièrement pour elle : Fred qui la faisait tellement rire, ou Tonks qu'elle appréciait sincèrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de plaindre le pauvre Professeur Lupin qui, à peine sorti de sa longue convalescence à Ste Mangouste, se retrouvait seul pour élever son fils.

Elle se retrouvait donc là, en ce triste mois de septembre, encore une fois assise sur le sol lambrissé dans cette grande pièce sombre et froide qu'était le salon du 12, Grimmauld Place à réfléchir, observer et laisser vagabonder ses pensées.

Il y a quelques semaines, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait sur cette tapisserie et elle revenait presque tous les jours en se demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi l'arbre généalogique de _La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black_ était il incorrect ?

Un appel depuis le rez-de-chaussée la fit sursauter :

« Hermione ? Hermione ? C'est l'heure de dîner !!! »

« Oui Ginny, je suis là !! » répondit-elle en sortant précipitamment de la pièce et en claquant la porte derrière elle « J'arrive !! ».

Elle descendit rapidement la volée de marches qui la séparait de la cuisine où ses amis s'étaient réunis autour de la grande table et fut accueillie par des soupirs de soulagement.

« On attendait plus que toi pour passer à table ! J'ai faim, moi ! »

« Ron ! Quand n'as-tu pas faim ? » lui répondit-elle dans un sourire en ébouriffant ses fins cheveux roux avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Où étais tu encore passée Hermione ? Tu disparais de plus en plus souvent dans les recoins de cette maison ! Fais attention, il reste sûrement quelques artefacts de magie noire surtout dans la bibliothèque et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Elle sourit, amusée qu'Harry reste toujours aussi protecteur envers elle, comme un grand frère, alors même qu'il était _un peu_ plus jeune qu'elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je médite, je ne cherche pas à exorciser cette maison ! »

« Mais tu réfléchis à quoi ? » lui demanda naïvement Ginny qui s'asseyait en posant sur la table le gratin qu'elle venait de sortir du four.

« A plein de choses…Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le moment d'en parler mais… » Devant les regards concernés de ses amis, elle poursuivit : « Je crois que depuis que Voldemort – Ron arrête de frissonner dès qu'on dit son nom - est mort, je n'arrive pas à repartir…C'est comme si…Un cycle s'était achevé et je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, à aller de l'avant… ».

A ces mots, elle vit un éclat de culpabilité passer dans les yeux d'Harry et s'en sentit fautive, mais le bras chaleureux que Ron lui passa autour des épaules et le faible sourire que fit Harry à Ginny quand celle-ci prit sa main, lui démontra qu'elle ne faisait que mettre à jour des sentiments qu'ils devaient partager.

« Harry, je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser. » reprit-elle en se tendant une main vers son meilleur ami, qu'il saisit aussitôt. « Je sais que tu t'en veux, que tu penses que tout cela est de ta faute, mais c'est lui, tout ça c'est de la faute de … »

« Voldemort ! »

« Merci Ron. » Lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard sombre de reproches.

« Non Hermione, attends, je … » Il reprit son souffle avant de s'exprimer : « Je veux dire Vold…Voldemort, nous a tous volé quelque chose, un parent, un frère, un ami, une vague connaissance, il nous a volé des vies, des gens, des sourires….Mais il nous a aussi volé notre jeunesse, notre innocence, on est différents, et rien de ce qu'on pourra faire ne nous permettra de revenir en arrière… »

Les larmes aux yeux d'avoir évoqué son frère disparu, à propos duquel il avait pudiquement tut sa douleur pour soutenir le jumeau survivant, Ron lança un regard à sa sœur dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues malgré le sourire qu'elle lui adressa. Hermione sentant l'atmosphère devenir trop pesante par sa faute choisit de détourner la conversation en lançant une pique à Ron, puisque depuis des années, ils pratiquaient les chamailleries comme moyen de communication, et comme ciment de leur amitié.

« Ron, tu…C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire… » lui répondit-elle doucement, puis en lui lançant un clin d'œil et avec un grand sourire : « Depuis quand as-tu développé ta capacité émotionnelle au delà de celle d'une petite cuillère ? »

« Je l'ai métamorphosée en louche pendant que tu avais le dos tourné ! » lui répondit-il du tac au tac avec un grand sourire comprenant la volonté de son amie de ne pas davantage s'exprimer sur les pertes qu'ils avaient endurées, et faisant ainsi rire Harry et Ginny presque malgré eux.

Après un soupir, elle reprit :

« Enfin, pour en finir avec mes réflexions, je pense que j'ai besoin de me lancer dans autre chose, d'autres recherches. Peut être vais-je devoir partir quelques temps pour cela, je ne sais pas encore, je sais ce que je recherche mais je ne peux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas que certains espèrent en vain. »

« Tu ne peux vraiment pas nous en dire plus ? » s'enquit Harry en sachant très bien que si Hermione décidait de ne pas en parler il pouvait tout aussi bien demander au tableau de la mère de Sirius, qui était resté collé au mur de l'entrée malgré leurs efforts pour l'en déloger, de fonder un club de défense des sorciers nés-moldus.

« Non, pas maintenant, peut être plus tard, si je trouve une voie pour arriver là où je veux aller, je vous en ferai part, promis… »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire sans toi Hermione ? » lui demanda Ron mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux

« Je ne pars pas tout de suite, j'ai énooooormément de recherches à faire et pour cela un seul endroit… »

« LA BIBLIOTHEQUE !! » répondirent ses trois amis dans un chœur presque parfait.

« Exactement ! D'ailleurs il faut que je pense à envoyer un hibou au Professeur MacGonagall afin qu'elle intervienne auprès du nouveau Directeur de Poudlard pour qu'il m'accorde l'accès à la Bibliothèque et à la Réserve…Sur ce, on devrait manger, puisque ce soir c'était au tour de Ginny de cuisiner, on ne craint pas de risquer de s'empoisonner ! Parce que le – comment on peut appeler ça d'ailleurs – ragoût d'hier soir était…. »

« Hé ! Je ne cuisine pas si mal que ça ! » bougonna Ron en faisant mine de bouder.

Dans un grand éclat de rire, les quatre amis entamèrent leur dîner après lequel ils rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives pour la nuit : Hermione au premier étage, Ron au second et enfin, Harry et Ginny au troisième, personne n'ayant eu le courage de s'installer au quatrième étage où restée, intacte, la chambre de Sirius.

Dès le lendemain matin, la curiosité insatiable de Ginny valut une visite aux aurores à Hermione. Ginny avait tout préparé pour amadouer son amie : un énorme plateau de petit déjeuner avec un bon thé, des tartines, elle avait même fait l'effort d'aller lui acheter des viennoiseries françaises dont elle savait qu'Hermione raffolait depuis un séjour en France quand elle avait une douzaine d'années.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de frapper à la porte et entra doucement dans la chambre de son amie, laissant les arômes qui émanaient du plateau la réveiller en douceur.

Hermione ouvrit lentement un œil et, avisant la présence de la rouquine lui fit un peu de place sur son lit. Depuis plusieurs mois que ces quatre là vivaient ensemble, il était souvent arrivé aux filles de petit déjeuner au lit toutes les deux pour avoir des conversations privées.

Ginny s'installa donc auprès de son amie et décida d'attaquer en douceur :

« Bonjour, ma belle ! »

« Te fatigues pas Ginny, je te connais, tu veux me faire parler.. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire encore un peu endormi « Et bonjour à toi aussi ! »

Ginny était stupéfaite : elle qui s'espérait un tant soit peu subtile fut déçue mais ne s'offusqua pas de la réponse d'Hermione.

« Bon alors si tu connais une des raisons de ma venue ce matin – il y a aussi le fait que j'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation avec mon amie – il est plus simple que je te demande directement si j'ai une chance de te faire avouer le but de tes recherches.. » dit Ginny en insistant sur le E de amie pour qu'Hermione comprenne qu'elle avait besoin d'une conversation entre filles.

« Oui. »

« Comment ça « oui » ? Développe Granger ! » s'agaça Ginny

« Doucement, je me réveille je te rappelle… » lui répondit Hermione d'une voix encore quelque peu ensommeillée.

« Pardon, mais tu a vraiment attisé notre curiosité hier et Harry… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, si je t'en parle, tu dois me jurer que tu n'en diras pas un mot à Harry. » la coupa-t-elle rapidement.

« Te connaissant Hermione, ça m'inquiète…. » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de prendre un air solennel pour déclarer : « Je jure que je n'en parlerai à personne ! Jamais ! Sauf si tu me le demandes ! »

« D'accord, je te fais confiance…Je ne sais pas par où commencer » elle se redressa sur le lit, prit une gorgée de thé, regarda Ginny dans les yeux et lui dit simplement :

« Je crois que Sirius n'est pas mort. »

---------------------------------------------

C'est ma première fic, donc merci de ne PAS être indulgents ! Je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !!

Evidemment, les reviews sont plus qu'appréciées !

**Page **5


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 Confidences et Cadeaux**

Ginny relâcha soudain en un long soupir la respiration qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenue avant de reprendre :

« Venant de n'importe qui d'autre – particulièrement de Trewlaney ou de Lavande - je l'aurai envoyé promener mais venant de toi…Comment ? »

« Tu sais que ça fait un moment que je passe mon temps dans le Salon où se situe l'arbre généalogique des Black ? »

« Oui » répondit Ginny peu sûre de là où allait la mener sa réponse

« Et bien à force de l'observer, je me suis rendue compte que la date de la mort de Sirius n'était pas inscrite sous son portrait. »

« Mais son portrait a été brûlé, comment as-tu vu ça ? »

« J'ai voulu faire plaisir à Harry et honorer la mémoire de Sirius et des autres… » Elle se tourna vers son amie avec un regard coupable d'enfant pris en faute et lui avoua : « J'ai restauré Androméda, Alphard et Sirius...Et j'ai ajouté Ted Tonks, Nymphadora, Rémus et le petit Teddy Lupin…Cette tapisserie est faite de puissants sortilèges, alors quand j'ai ajouté les noms, les dates se sont inscrites seules, c'est là que j'ai remarqué que le cartouche de Sirius ne faisait figurer que l'année de sa naissance. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Que si sa date de mort n'est pas inscrite c'est qu'il n'est peut être pas vraiment mort ! Personne ne sait ce que cache ce Voile derrière le quel il est passé !»

« Merlin !! Mais Harry va être si… ».

Mais Hermione la coupa vivement :

« Pas un mot à Harry ! Tu as promis !! »

« Mais il sera si heureux ! » lui répondit Ginny, en essayant de lui faire des yeux de chien battu pour la faire craquer. Hermione demeura inflexible :

« Et si j'ai tort ? Et si tout cela était à cause du Voile mais qu'il est bien mort ? Et s'il n'était pas possible de le ramener ? Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Harry et qu'il souffre comme il a souffert tout au long de notre sixième année après la disparition de Sirius. »

Ginny poussa un profond soupir et acquiesça :

« Je comprends…Même si je suis sûre que si quelqu'un peu y arriver c'est bien toi ! Je ne dirais rien…Tu me tiendras au courant au moins ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! ». Elle s'attaqua à un des croissants avant de reprendre « Bon de quoi voulais tu me parler d'autre Miss Weasley ? »

« De Harry… » lui répondit elle, en se renfrognant mais en grignotant quand même l'autre croissant qu'Hermione lui avait tendu.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas vous deux ? » lui demanda Hermione après avoir avalé une autre gorgée de thé.

« Si ! Si ça va bien… » la rassura-t-elle rapidement tout en continuant sa dégustation, « C'est juste que…Il va un peu vite. » Devant le regard inquisiteur de son amie, elle s'expliqua : « Il veut des enfants. »

« Ben oui et alors…Ca me semble normal vous êtes bien ensemble et si ça continue, ça arrivera, non ? » lui demanda-t-elle en finissant son thé.

« Non, je n'ai pas été claire. Il veut des enfants…Maintenant. ».

Ebahie, Hermione ne savait trop que dire pour réconforter la rouquine, elle réfléchit un moment puis lui répondit : « Je pense qu'il faudrait simplement qu'Harry passe du temps avec son filleul, ça lui prouvera qu'il ne sert à rien de précipiter les choses parce qu'un bébé ça prend du temps et de l'énergie et que vous n'êtes certainement pas encore prêts pour ça ! »

« Tu as raison ! Tu es toujours de si bon conseil ! » s'extasia la rouquine.

Hermione soupira, quand il s'agissait des autres elle était effectivement plutôt clairvoyante et avisée, mais quand il s'agissait de sa vie à elle…Tout devenait beaucoup plus opaque….Elle soupir, dépitée.

« Hé, Hermione, ça ne va pas ? » s'enquit Ginny en voyant la mine attristée de son amie.

« Non…Ne t'inquiètes pas » lui répondit elle en balayant ses mauvaises pensées d'un geste de la main « C'est juste que parfois, je me sens un peu seule… » Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite : « Il faut dire qu'entre les deux molosses qui me servent de meilleurs amis et les….derniers évènements, ma vie sentimentale n'a jamais vraiment été ma priorité… »

« Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas » lui dit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras « Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger ! »

« Moui » Répondit elle avec un moue dubitative « Tu savais qu'en sixième année, Harry et Ron ont interdit à Matthew Bones - un charmant Serdaigle soit dit en passant - de m'inviter aux Trois Balais au motif qu'il n'était pas assez studieux ? »

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

« Non !! Ils n'ont pas osé faire ça ?

« Oh si !! Et si je te disais ce qu'ils voulaient faire à Blaise Zabini quand il a voulu me demander de l'aide sur un devoir d'Arithmancie…. »

« Ah oui mais dans ce cas, ça peut se comprendre ! C'est un Serpentard, quand même ! » répondit Ginny avant d'entraîner Hermione dans un grand éclat de rire.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Elles répondirent de en chœur :

« Entrez ! »

Quelle ne fût par leur surprise de voir entrer Harry et Ron encore en tenue de nuit et un peu ensommeillés avec les bras chargés de plusieurs paquets.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda Ginny. Puis en se retournant vers une Hermione qui paraissait très émue, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait oublié : aujourd'hui c'était le 19 septembre 1998. Le 19ème anniversaire d'Hermione. « Oh ! Pardon Hermione ! Je n'ai pas fait attention ! Bon anniversaire ! » lui dit-elle en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

« C'est rien Gin' ! Merci les garçons, vous êtes vraiment des perles ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Des perles ! Tu n'as plus viril comme mot ? Tu mets mon égo à mal ! » lui répondit Ron en rougissant et en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Harry enleva le plateau du petit déjeuner qui était resté sur les genoux de filles et vint s'installer entre elles deux, passant un bras autour des épaules de chacune, Ron préférant demeurer sagement assis au pied du lit.

Hermione reçu de nombreux cadeaux de ses amis surtout, des livres évidemment. Elle vit les oreilles de Ron commencer à rougir et elle se tourna vers Harry avec un regard interrogateur, celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole, pas très à l'aise :

« Hermione… » Il s'interrompit bien vite, lança un regard noir à Ron qui lui faisait des signes pour qu'il se dépêche et reprit, ignorant les regards médusés qu'échangeaient les filles. « Ron et moi on a voulu te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour nous… »

A ces mots, les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux d'Hermione. Ginny sentant que c'était un moment qu'ils devaient partager seuls, s'éclipsa discrètement. Ron rejoignit Harry à la tête du lit au côté d'Hermione et ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants tous trois pleins d'émotions contenues avant que Ron ne reprenne la parole :

« Harry et moi, on n'est pas…On n'exprime pas beaucoup nos émotions. » dit –il rapidement, ses oreilles ayant viré à l'écarlate signe distinctif d'un grand émoi Weasleyien.

« Vous êtes des mecs, quoi… » lui répondit elle en souriant tout en essuyant ses yeux qui commençaient à pleurer malgré elle.

« Ouais… » Répondirent-ils ensemble en soupirant.

« Bref, Harry et moi, on voulait te montrer à quel point tu es importante pour nous et…Voilà ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant un peu brusquement une petite boîte recouverte de velours incarnat.

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir l'écrin et découvrit un magnifique bracelet auquel étaient attachés plusieurs pendentifs. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle, la petite fille unique, si solitaire dans son école moldue, avait trouvé une autre famille, des frères dans cette vie sorcière ! Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait même oublié l'usage de la parole…Ce fut Harry qui la tira de ses pensées :

« Heu…Si ça ne te plaît pas…Heu… »

« Imbécile ! » lui répondit elle au travers de ses larmes avant de les étreindre à nouveau. « Moi aussi je vous aime les garçons ! »

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement et chacun déposa un baiser sur les joues humides d'Hermione. Ginny revint quelques instants plus tard pour donner ses cadeaux à Hermione. Elle s'extasia devant le bracelet et les 6 pendentifs qui y étaient attachés :

« Alors H pour Harry, le Vif d'or de l'Attrapeur, ça je comprends » réfléchit-elle à voix haute « H pour Hermione, un parchemin…Peut être qu'un exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard- Aïe ! » protesta-t-elle au coup de coussin que lui assena Hermione « R pour Ron et un cavalier d'échec ! T'es incorrigible Ron ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle rendit le bracelet à Hermione qui s'empressa de le passer autour de son poignet avec un grand sourire.

Les quatre amis restèrent longtemps à parler ensemble ce matin là. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils étaient devenus encore plus soudés qu'avant, si cela était possible. Après la bataille de Poudlard, ils avaient même dormi tous ensemble pendant plusieurs semaines, ne pouvant plus dormir seuls sans être hantés par des cauchemars atroces.

Petit à petit, chacun avait retrouvé un semblant de quiétude et de sommeil. Aussi, Harry et Ginny avaient bientôt émis le souhait d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité, au grand dam de Ron qui se serait bien passé d'avoir ce genre d'images en tête. Lui et Hermione avaient donc intégré des chambres individuelles à différents niveau du 12, Grimmauld Place, laissant plus d'espace au jeune couple.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement pour Hermione qui reçu d'autres présents : des Weasley, de ses parents, du Professeur Lupin et de Viktor, avec qui, malgré tout, elle avait réussi à garder une solide amitié. Elle n'avait cependant pas souhaité organiser de fête, la fin de la guerre était encore trop proche et l'humeur était encore au deuil.

Dès le lendemain, elle se plongea avec délice dans les recoins les plus sombres de la gigantesque bibliothèque des Black en espérant y trouver si ce n'est une solution, au moins quelques informations sur le Voile et sur son fonctionnement. Les heures se transformèrent vite en jours qui se muèrent en semaines et c'est aux alentours d'Halloween qu'Hermione trouva sa première piste concrète : l'évocation d'un sortilège qui pouvait faire revenir le bonheur. C'était mince, mais c'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux jusqu'à présent.

Elle était seule ce jour là dans la maison : Ginny était à l'entraînement puisqu'elle avait été recrutée par les Harpies de Holyhead avant même la fin de ces études -une chance inouïe selon elle -, Ron était au magasin « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » avec George et Harry était au Ministère pour une entrevue avec Kingsley Shacklebot dont il n'avait rien voulu dire.

Hermione avait besoin d'approfondir sa trouvaille et décida d'user de l'autorisation de – le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard – d'utiliser la bibliothèque à sa convenance et ce sans plus attendre. Elle se prépara rapidement, attrapa ses notes et descendit dans la Salle à Manger du Rez-de-chaussée. Elle se positionna dans le foyer de la cheminée, pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans le foyer en énonçant fort et distinctement : « Poudlard ! Bureau de Minerva Mac Gonagall ! ».

**Page **5


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : Thé et Bièraubeurre**

Au moment même où elle prononça les mots qui lui permettraient d'arriver à Poudlard, Hermione pensa qu'elle était bien impolie d'arriver sans avoir même demandé une audience à Minerva McGonagall ou au moins envoyé une chouette pour prévenir de son arrivée.

Heureusement pour elle, le Professeur était en train de boire un thé dans son bureau pendant une pause bien méritée. Elle fût bien sûr un peu surprise mais ravie de la brusque arrivée de son élève préférée et conjura une nouvelle tasse pour qu'elle se joigne à elle.

Hermione prit avec plaisir un thé avec son ancien professeur pour qui elle avait beaucoup d'affection, et encore plus d'admiration depuis que Neville lui avait raconté comment elle avait couvert, autant que faire ce peut, l'Armée de Dumbledore pendant toute l'année où les Carrow avaient fait la loi.

Mais, elle gardait en tête qu'elle était là pour faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque et s'excusa assez rapidement afin de se précipiter vers le sanctuaire qui abritait tous ses espoirs.

Elle resta à la Bibliothèque jusque tard dans la soirée, après avoir fureté dans tous les rayonnages, et ce fût Mme Pince qui dû la mettre dehors, comme cela avait souvent été le cas pendant ses années d'études. Hermione rentra finalement à Grimmauld Place bredouille, mais en étant persuadée d'avoir au moins trouvé une piste.

Quand elle arriva à la Maison des Black, elle remarqua que la bibliothèque était encore éclairée malgré l'heure tardive. A sa grande surprise, Harry y était installé, sirotant une bièraubeurre en flânant entre les tas de livre qu'elle avait laissé par terre au cours de ses recherches. Elle espérait qu'il ne cherche pas à espionner ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Ah ! Te voilà ! Je t'attendais ! » lui dit-il en s'installant sur le canapé, « tu te joins en moi ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant une autre bièraubeurre déposée sur la table basse.

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant : Harry avait l'air préoccupé et elle avait bien mérité de se détendre avec une bonne bièraubeurre après ses journées de recherches. Aussi, elle s'assit près de lui, réchauffa sa boisson avec un petit sortilège et en but une gorgée avant de lui demander :

« Je te connais bien Harry James Potter….Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? » Puis se souvenant du rendez-vous qu'il devait avoir eu dans la journée avec le nouveau ministre de la Magie, elle ajouta : « Ca a un rapport avec Kingsley ? ».

Il soupira avant de répondre :

« Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien, Hermione…Kingsley voulait me voir pour deux choses : la première me concerne directement puisque c'était pour m'informer que si je validais les ASPIC qui conviennent, je pouvais commencer l'entraînement pour être Auror dès l'année prochaine. » Elle lui sauta au cou, trop heureuse de voir les souhaits de son meilleur ami se réaliser. Il lui rendit son étreinte avant de reprendre : « La second objet de son rendez-vous c'est toi, Hermione. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, ne soit pas étonnée, brillante comme tu es, tu n'allais pas rester tranquille très longtemps…. » Elle sourit du compliment de son ami mais ne dit rien, le laissant poursuivre. « Kingsley voudrait te proposer du travail au Ministère, il aurait voulu t'en parler lui-même mais m'a chargé de simplement te demander d'y réfléchir. »

« Mais faire quoi au Ministère ? » Elle n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement une carrière au sein du Ministère, même si elle savait que c'était là qu'elle aurait pu faire le plus de chose pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur : l'égalité entre toutes les espèces magiques : sorciers, elfes, centaures, loups-garous et autres.

« Kingsley a émis plusieurs suppositions au vu de tes, je le cite, « exceptionnelles capacités » : Cabinet du Ministre, Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magique et Département des Mystères sont les secteurs où il te verrait le mieux m'a-t-il dit. Mais il ne voulait même pas que je te parle affectation, il m'a simplement demandé de te dire de réfléchir. Si un poste au sein du Ministère te plait, il te recevra quand tu voudras. »

Hermione pris quelques instants pour réfléchir à toutes les informations que venait de lui délivrer Harry et se promit d'y réfléchir plus longuement quand elle serait reposée.

« J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi » répondit-elle. « Pour l'instant je travaille sur le projet dont on a parlé et j'ai trouvé un début de piste… ». Voyant le regard d'Harry s'allumer d'une lueur de curiosité elle coupa vite son élan : « Je ne dirai rien ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry ! Je ne dirai rien ! » Il fût un peu déçu mais n'insista pas, elle poursuivit : « Je ne peux penser qu'à cela en ce moment, si tu vois Kingsley à nouveau, pourras-tu lui dire que j'y songerai mais que j'ai encore besoin de temps ? »

« Bien sûr, je lui dirai la prochaine fois que je le verrai…. » Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui jeta un regarde suppliant : « Hermione ? »

« Oui ? » lui répondit-elle inquiète de ce qui allait venir.

« Tu m'aideras pour les ASPIC ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire franc avant de lui mettre un coup avec un coussin qu'elle attrapa derrière elle.

« Bien sûr ! Je sais bien que tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir sans moi ! D'ailleurs, j'en profiterai pour réviser et passer les miens ! ».

Il joignit son rire au sien et lui envoya un coup avec un autre coussin. S'ensuivit une des plus belles batailles de coussins de l'histoire du 12, Grimmauld Place puisque quelques minutes après Ginny et Ron alertés par les rires s'étaient joints à eux avec leurs propres munitions c'est-à-dire leurs oreillers.

Plusieurs semaines après cette conversation, Hermione dénicha enfin au cœur de la Réserve de la Bibliothèque Poudlard un tout petit ouvrage recouvert de poussière qui expliquait l'incantation dont elle avait lu une vague évocation des propriétés dans un ouvrage de la bibliothèque des Black.

Ce Sortilège se nommait Dies Eudaimon et devait permettre de : « ramener un être cher à des jours heureux ». Il apparaissait cependant très complexe, combinant arithmancie, potions, formules et mouvement de baguette particuliers.

Hermione pensa qu'elle tenait la solution : Sirius Black était aujourd'hui perdu derrière le Voile, son bonheur passait par le retour au monde des vivants ! Ses jours heureux étaient à passer auprès d'Harry ! Elle se mit immédiatement au travail afin de déterminer, grâce à l'arithmancie, comment elle devait lancer le sortilège pour s'assurer de son efficacité.

Elle lança aussitôt un charme de Duplication sur l'ouvrage et rentra à Grimmauld Place pour entamer ses calculs. Il lui manquait encore la formule à prononcer, mais avec le nom exact de 'enchantement elle espérait pouvoir trouver. Après plusieurs nuits blanches et beaucoup de cheveux arrachés sur des calculs arithmantiques complexes, elle finit par réussir à découvrir les conditions dans lesquelles le sortilège devait être lancé.

Mais subsistait un problème de taille : comment pratiquer un sortilège dont on ignore la formule ?

---------------------------------------------

Je sais qu'on a l'impression qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre, mais j'y laisse quelques éléments pour plus tard…Ne soyez pas impatients !

Merci à Stetiphany, Elana et Fanfantasy pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant !!

**Page **3


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 Livre et Sortilèges**

Hermione avait immédiatement commencé à préparer la potion. Celle-ci bouillonnait tranquillement dans un coin du grenier du 12, Grimmauld Place, bien dissimulée des tentatives d'espionnage de Ginny. Cela avait rappelé à Hermione la préparation de son premier Polynectar qu'elle avait dû cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Les ingrédients nécessaires à cette potion étaient si rares qu'elle avait dû se rendre dans les échoppes sinistres de l'Allée des Embrumes à plusieurs reprises pour les trouver. La potion serait prête bientôt mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne servirait à rien sans la formule appropriée et ne pas la trouver l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Elle se mit donc en quête du livre pouvant contenir ce sortilège, la Bibliothèque de Poudlard ne donnerait plus rien, elle en était persuadée. Elle avait fouillé la Réserve de fond en comble et même les ouvrages du bureau directorial n'avaient aidé en rien. C'était bien la première fois que la Bibliothèque de son illustre école lui faisait défaut.

Mais surtout, Hermione savait qu'il y avait plus de magie ancienne et noire dans un seul des rayonnages de la bibliothèque de la Maison des Black que dans toute la Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle savait bien que ce qu'elle faisait était dangereux, utiliser la magie noire risquait d'avoir des conséquences néfastes sur sa santé ou pire lui faire avoir des problèmes avec la Justice Magique ! (1) Mais elle se consolait en se disant qu'après tout, si elle parvenait à faire revenir Sirius, tout cela ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir et elle gérerait les conséquences plus tard. Elle devait le faire pour Harry, avec tout ce qu'il avait subit, tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour le bien être du monde sorcier, il le méritait.

Respectant sa promesse, elle s'était ouverte auprès de Ginny de l'avancée de ses recherches. Elle avait consenti à lui avouer qu'elle avait trouvé une potion à préparer et qu'elle cherchait l'incantation à prononcer pour extraire Sirius de là où il était.

Etonnamment, ce fût de Ginny que vint la solution. Un jour, elle revint plus tôt de l'entraînement car elle avait été légèrement blessée au visage par un Cognard. Hermione était encore dans la bibliothèque penchée sur un sombre volume duquel émanait une aura de magie noire quasi-palpable et assez terrifiante quand la rouquine y pénétra.

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » s'enquit-elle à peine entrée dans la pièce.

« Cet ouvrage « The Black's Compendium » a une page avec le nom du sortilège que je recherche mais je ne comprends pas, en dehors du titre, la page est vierge… » répondit-elle dépitée

Ginny se pencha auprès de son amie pour regarder la page dont elle lui parlait, mais tandis qu'elle s'inclinait, une goutte de sang provenant de sa plaie au front tomba sur le papier immaculé. Hermione, agacée, soupira de la maladresse de son amie et attrapa sa baguette pour nettoyer les dégâts mais soudain elle se figea : des caractères d'imprimeries commençaient à apparaître sur la page. Elle parcourut rapidement les quelques mots qui étaient apparus et commença à sourire comme une idiote : c'était la formule !

Mais Ginny la ramena bien vite à la réalité :

« Hermione ! Il réagit au sang ! C'est de la magie noire ! C'est…C'est dangereux ! » Mais Hermione balaya les avertissements de son amie d'un revers de la main.

« C'est la réponse ! Tu veux m'aider à faire revenir Sirius ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Alors gardes le secret ! » Sans plus réfléchir, Hermione attrapa un coupe-papier qui traînait sur le bureau, s'entailla la paume de la main et fit couler son sang sur la page. Cependant, au lieu de continuer à apparaître, les caractères refluèrent et la page redevint vierge après avoir absorbé le sang.

« Mais qu'est ce que ? « s'inquiéta Ginny

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à pleine vitesse : le livre avait réagi au sang de Ginny mais s'effaçait quand c'était son sang…Un ouvrage sur les secrets des Black….Les Black ! « _Toujours Pur »_ ! Evidemment !

« Je suis désolée Gin' mais c'est ton sang dont on a besoin…Le livre a besoin de Sang-Pur, j'en suis sûre » expliqua-t-elle à son amie.

Ginny hésita à peine puis pris à son tour le coupe-papier et s'entailla la main comme l'avait fait Hermione. Le sang coula sur la page et au grand soulagement des deux jeunes femmes, les écrits réapparurent. Hermione attrapa rapidement un parchemin et une plume et recopia les indications grâce à un enchantement de Duplication.

Enfin ! Elle l'avait ! La potion devait infuser encore quelques jours et après cela elle pourrait enfin faire revenir Sirius ! On était à quelques jours de Noël, quel formidable cadeau ce serait pour Harry !

Après avoir remercié son amie de son aide, Hermione lui fit promettre de ne rien dire et commença à tout préparer pour lancer le Dies Eudaimon. Elle avait obstinément refusé de dévoiler à Ginny – malgré ses suppliques et ses menaces - la date à laquelle elle allait mettre son plan à exécution.

Enfin, lorsque la potion fût complètement terminée, Hermione s'isola dans le salon du premier étage où se tenait la tapisserie ornée de l'arbre généalogique des Black. Elle disposa ses calculs au sol et se concentra avant d'entamer le cérémonial qui ramènerait Sirius Black auprès des siens.

Elle versa quelques gouttes de potion sur le portrait de Sirius sur la tapisserie de _La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black_ et but le restant d'une traite. Avant d'entamer les gestes et de prononcer les mots nécessaires au sortilège.

A peine la potion avalée elle se sentit nauséeuse, mais elle poursuivit. Lorsque le dernier mot fut prononcé, la douleur dans son estomac fût telle qu'elle fût contrainte de s'asseoir à même le sol, pliée en deux. Sa tête lui tournait, elle se sentait fiévreuse, la brûlure dans son ventre lancinait, allant et revenant comme des vagues.

Soudain l'élancement s'accentua, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier. La douleur était partout, s'accentuant à chaque instant sans répit. Aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée, la torture cessa. Quand elle put respirer correctement, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et constata que rien n'avait changé dans la pièce. Sirius n'était pas là ! Elle avait échoué !

Elle sentit un fourmillement gagner tout son corps, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur. Cela recommençait ? Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

La douleur revint, la pliant à nouveau en deux. Elle eu la sensation d'être broyée, comme si elle subissait une multitude de transplanages au même moment. Et dans un grand claquement sonore, Hermione disparu, ne laissant dans le salon du 12, Grimmauld place qu'une fiole vide et quelques feuilles de calcul arithmantiques.

Il faut vraiment qu'elle revoit l'ordre des ses priorités !

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4**

**Page **3


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 Chute et Infirmerie**

« La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, et M. Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler…. »

**BANG **

Le fracas et la chute d'un corps inconscient en plein au milieu du discours de bienvenue du Directeur entraînèrent un vent de panique sur la Grande Salle :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ? » s'exclama un jeune homme qui portait un badge de préfet.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » gémissait une toute jeune fille qui cherchait à se cacher sous sa table.

« Alerte ! On est attaqués ! » rugit un autre jeune homme qui avait déjà sa baguette à la main.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Quelqu'un a transplané ! » cria un jeune garçon en courant vers la table des professeurs.

La voix calme et autoritaire de Dumbledore repris, couvrant le tumulte :

« Calmez vous les enfants, je m'en occupe ! »

Il traversa la Grande Salle rapidement et s'approcha, sa baguette à la main, de la forme qui était apparue au sol, à proximité des portes…Apparemment c'était humain….Un Mangemort ? Non ! Impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer à Poudlard avec toutes les protections qui y étaient installées. Une jeune femme ? Elle avait l'air passablement secouée et épuisée. Soudain, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, elle se tourna vers lui, écarquilla les yeux semblant encore plus surprise et sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Miss Pomfresh ! Qui que ce soit, je crois que cette personne a besoin de soins, veuillez l'accueillir à l'infirmerie, je vous prie ! »

L'infirmière accouru auprès du Directeur et procéda à un sort de lévitation sur la frêle silhouette étendue au sol.

« Jeunes gens ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir rester à vos places et de me laisser reprendre mon discours de bienvenue aux premières années ! »

Le silence se fit instantanément et le Directeur pu terminer son intervention dans un calme tout relatif. Cependant, sa curiosité était telle que dès la fin dudit discours, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie afin de s'enquérir de l'état de la mystérieuse inconnue.

Il passa les portes de l'infirmerie précipitamment et constata que Poppy continuait à s'affairer autour de la jeune femme qui avait l'air si fragile. Il attendit quelques instants avant de lui demander :

« Comment va-t-elle Pompom ? »

« Elle n'a rien. Elle est simplement épuisée et choquée, pas de plaies, de fractures ou quoi que ce soit…Elle a toutefois des cicatrices de blessures plus anciennes… » lui dit-elle en soupirant

Dumbledore s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui passa une main rassurante sur la tête et murmura :

« Ma pauvre enfant…Quelle est votre histoire ? »

Une gentille caresse sortit Hermione de son rêve. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, cherchant à se remémorer pourquoi elle avait si mal au crâne….Elle avait tenté de ramener Sirius avec le Sortilège Dies Eudaimon …Elle avait dû faire un mauvais geste et être renvoyée contre un mur parce qu'elle se souvenait d'une sensation de chute et d'un choc…Ginny devait l'avoir trouvée et transportée dans son lit, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle qui lui avait passé la main sur le front. Puis soudain, cela lui revint…Elle aurait juré qu'elle avait vu Dumbledore ! Elle avait aussi dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête !

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'attendant à voir les chaleureux yeux couleur caramel de son amie mais fut étonnée de voir à leurs places deux billes bleues pleines de malice, qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne :

« Professeur Dumbledore !! » s'écria – t- elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait malgré son état de faiblesse.

Ce dernier sembla un instant pétrifié devant cette inconnue qui semblait le connaître – à cela rien d'étonnant, il était plutôt célèbre dans le Monde Magique – mais surtout parce qu'elle semblait pleine d'une affection pour le moins débordante mais qui paraissait étonnamment sincère. Il ss'écarta rapidement de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et demanda à l'infirmière de les laisser seuls quelques instants.

Après s'être assuré par quelques sortilèges qu'ils seraient tranquilles, il se retourna vers la jeune personne et lui demanda son nom.

« Hermione Granger, Professeur » répondit-elle sans plus rien ajouter comme si cela était une évidence et que cela expliquait tout.

« Certes, maintenant je sais votre nom…Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Et surtout comment avez-vous passé les protections de Poudlard ? »

« Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée, Professeur. Je pratiquai un sortilège et… » Elle s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux totalement exorbités, porta ses mains sur sa bouche qui s'ouvrait démesurément au fur et à mesure que l'effarement paraissait la gagner. Après un temps qui sembla infiniment long à Dumbledore, elle sembla se reprendre : « Quel jour sommes nous, Professeur ? »

« Le 1er septembre 1977 » lui répondit-il simplement, sachant que les explications viendraient ensuite.

Hermione manqua de s'évanouir à nouveau sous le choc de la compréhension, son esprit fonctionna à plein régime pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'explique :

« Le sortilège que j'ai pratiqué devait ramener à moi une personne disparue, il se nomme « Dies Eudaimon », le connaissez-vous Professeur ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Après tout, il était naturel qu'un sorcier aussi puissant connaisse un sort comme celui-ci, se dit-elle avant de reprendre :

« J'ai du faire une erreur de calcul ou je ne sais quoi….Je crois qu'au lieu de ramener la personne vers moi, c'est moi qui suis allée dans SES temps heureux … »

« Miss Granger, je crains de comprendre…Quel jour avez vous pratiqué ce sort ? »

« Le 24 décembre 1998, Professeur » répondit-elle, honteuse de ses erreurs.

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de se sentir mal. Une jeune fille qui débarque du futur ! Il ne lui manquait plus que ça, comme s'il n'avait pas assez à faire avec Voldemort qui montait en puissance et l'Ordre à gérer. Comme si elle sentait les réticences du Directeur, Hermione commença à bafouiller :

« Je suis désolée Professeur, je ne pensais pas, je…Je ne veux pas perturber… »

« Calmez vous Miss, pour l'heure vous devez vous reposer et je dois réfléchir à tout cela, nous aviserons demain. » lui dit-il, se voulant rassurant mais ne sachant trop lui-même ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle le lendemain.

« Bien, Professeur »

Il se leva pour partir mais se ravisa en chemin afin d'ajouter :

« Surtout veillez à ne rien dire ! Même à moi ! La moindre information pourrait changer la course des évènements, le futur doit rester inconnu pour ceux qui sont de cette époque. »

« Oui, Professeur. » Elle hésita un instant avant d'ajouter : « Quand j'étais, ou plutôt quand je serai…Bref, le Professeur Mac Gonagall et vous m'avez autorisée à avoir un Retourneur de Temps pendant ma Troisième Année, je connais donc les règles liés à la Magie Temporelle…. »

Dumbledore sembla surpris puis prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre avec ce sourire énigmatique qu'elle lui connaissait si bien :

« Vous devez être une sorcière exceptionnelle, Miss Granger. Le fait de posséder un Retourneur est un privilège rare et c'est d'autant plus étonnant que vous étiez bien jeune pour utiliser un tel objet. »

Hermione rougit devant le compliment et le laissa partir sur ces mots. Elle se sentit bien vite à nouveau lasse et se laissa plonger dans un sommeil profond.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 5**

**Page **4


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 Mise au Point et Première Rencontre (mardi)**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione mis quelques instants à se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Elle avait atterri au milieu de la Grande Salle…le jour de la rentrée…en 1977 ! Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Elle se sentit comme balayée par des vagues successives d'émotions au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait fait. Tout d'abord, elle ressenti de l'excitation : 1977 ! Les parents d'Harry étaient à Poudlard ! ! Et les Maraudeurs ! Dumbledore était vivant !

Puis la colère s'empara d'elle : Pettigrew, le traître, celui qui avait été la cause de tout était aussi à Poudlard ! Ami avec ceux qu'il allait livrer à Voldemort !

Enfin elle sentit la froide réalité s'imposer à elle : le futur ne devait pas être changé. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle le savait. Voldemort serait vaincu mais pour cela, tout devait se produire à l'identique. Elle ne pouvait sauver personne, elle ne devait rien changer afin qu'un jour Harry puisse mettre un terme aux Ténèbres.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle avait mécaniquement enfilé l'uniforme qui avait été déposé au bout de son matelas, elle retira le rideau qui protégeait l'intimité de son lit et croisa aussitôt le regard bienveillant de Mme Pomfresh :

« Le Directeur vous attends dans son bureau, au 7ème étage…Le mot de passe est « Patacitrouilles ». »

« Merci Madame, j'y vais de ce pas » lui répondit elle en se mettant en route.

Elle eu la chance de ne rencontrer que peu d'élèves en chemin en ce premier jour de classe et aucun n'eût l'audace de lui demander de justifier sa présence. Elle murmura donc le mot de passe à la gargouille et atteignit rapidement le bureau du Directeur qui la pria d'entrer avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de frapper à la porte. En 20 ans, le bureau n'avait que peu changé : déjà les mêmes étranges instruments argentés qui laissaient échapper d'étranges fumerolles et la vitrine où trônait le choixpeau. Elle sourit aux portraits des anciens directeurs et remarqua que Fumseck était absent. Elle salua Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il lui désignait. Ce fût lui qui entama la conversation :

« Miss Granger, votre situation est pour le moins exceptionnelle et requiert par conséquent des mesures toutes aussi exceptionnelles. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, joignit ses mains et se pencha vers elle avant de reprendre : « Je me dois de vous garder auprès de moi car votre connaissance du futur pourrait être exploitée à des fins…maléfiques, » Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle approuvait. « En conséquence, vous devez intégrer cette école…Quelle âge avez-vous Miss Granger ? »

« 19 ans, Professeur »

« Vous devez donc déjà être diplômée, aussi je peux vous proposer d'assister notre bibliothécaire ou un de nos professeurs. » Aussi tentante que lui parût la proposition de Dumbledore, Hermione eu l'honnêteté de le détromper quant à ses diplômes.

« En fait, Professeur… » Elle hésita puis continua « Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas évoquer, je n'ai pas fait de 7ème année et encore moins passé mes ASPIC…Donc si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai pouvoir suivre les cours. »

Il était évident que sa demande soulevait de nombreuses interrogations auprès du Directeur qui resta pensif un long moment avant de déclarer :

« Soit ! Après tout, cela ne change rien au fait que vous resterez sous ma protection ! Puisque vous avez suivi votre scolarité ici - ou que vous la suivrez, pour être exact – Pouvez-vous m'indiquer dans quelle Maison le Choixpeau vous avez répartie ? »

« Gryffondor, Professeur. »

D'un mouvement du poignet, il ajouta écussons et cravates à son uniforme.

« Bien, vous y serez à nouveau affectée, cela vous permettra de conserver quelques repères, le mot de passe est « Allégresse ». » Elle hocha encore de la tête, soulagée. « Par ailleurs, pour ce qui est de la justification de votre présence et de votre arrivée tonitruante dans la Grande Salle… » lui dit-il avec un sourire malicieux. « J'ai pensé qu'un incident de Portoloin serait la meilleure justification. Pour le reste, vous serez une étudiante transférée….A vous de décidez d'où vous venez… ».

« L'Ecole Sorcière Royale de Bavière, ce sera le mieux, Professeur » lui répondit-elle après une courte réflexion en remerciant intérieurement les garçons de lui avoir offert un livre sur les écoles de Sorcellerie d'Europe à son dernier anniversaire. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire illusion en prétendant venir de cette école, puisque celle –ci avait été vidée de ses étudiants en 1977 à cause d'attaques répétées de Mangemorts.

« Pour ce qui est des contingences matérielles, je vous ferai apporter dans votre dortoir une malle avec le nécessaire, y compris quelques gallions, pour que votre séjour parmi nous se passe du mieux possible….Et je préviendrai les Professeurs de ne rien faire pour attirer l'attention sur vous... »

Elle se confondit en remerciements et tenta de refuser les gallions mais le Directeur s'y opposa. Puis, ils abordèrent les matières qu'elle avait conservées aux ASPIC afin que sa Directrice de Maison puisse établir son emploi du temps. Enfin, elle osa tout de même aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur :

« Pardon, Professeur…Connaissez vous le moyen pour que je rentre à mon époque ? »

« Malheureusement oui. » Sa réponse la laissa perplexe, les sourcils froncés, elle demanda :

« Comment faire alors ? »

« Il faut que les « jours heureux » finissent, mais je vous en ai déjà trop dit… » lui répondit-il laconiquement avant de la congédier, ce à quoi elle n'osa pas protester même si elle en mourrait d'envie.

Les cours ayant déjà commencé à cette heure avancée de la matinée, Hermione préféra se replier vers sa Salle Commune afin de réfléchir à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle y parvint rapidement, donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et y pénétra. Elle fût ravie de voir qu'elle était quasi identique à celle qu'elle connaissait et Ô, bonheur suprême ! Elle était vide. Elle savoura de se retrouver en des lieux si familiers et chaleureux : les fauteuils confortables, les tapis moelleux et le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée la rassérénèrent.

Elle alla se pelotonner dans un fauteuil au coin du feu et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.

La fin des jours heureux ? Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Il fallait qu'elle croise ces informations avec l'incantation qui l'avait envoyée ici. Mais elle ne disposait plus de la formule…. Le « Black Compendium » était à Grimmauld Place, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'y accéder à cette époque…

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pendant qu'elle réfléchissait et qu'elle s'était presque assoupie, encore fatiguée par son « voyage » malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil à l'infirmerie…Elle entendit le portrait de la Grosse Dame basculer et quelques élèves entrer. Certains montèrent au dortoir, d'autres s'installèrent aux tables de travail, elle choisit de rester les yeux clos, préférant la torpeur de la chaleur du feu à la réalité.

Le tableau pivota encore et elle entendit un nouveau groupe d'élèves qui chahutaient arriver. Elle ne distinguait pas bien ce qu'ils disaient, il lui sembla qu'ils s'approchaient, ils devaient sûrement s'installer sur le canapé pensa-t-elle. Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle se montre un peu sociable et ouvrit un œil.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Là, sous ses yeux, elle avait tout ce qu'Harry aurait désiré connaître : son père et sa mère amoureusement lovés sur le canapé et Sirius assis par terre à leurs pieds en train de parler tranquillement à Rémus en lui montrant quelque chose dans un livre. Elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à les reconnaître, ils étaient exactement comme sur les photos qu'Harry lui avait montrées si souvent.

Elle s'autorisa à les observer attentivement l'un après l'autre. Tout d'abord, James Potter dont Harry était vraiment le portrait craché : cheveux noirs en bataille, lunettes et une silhouette fine. Il serrait contre lui une Lily dont les grands yeux verts étaient rigoureusement identiques à ceux de son meilleur ami et dont les longs cheveux auburn balayaient négligemment la joue pendant qu'elle badinait avec son petit ami.

Au sol, Sirius Black, ses cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux et assis dans un pose pleine de la grâce nonchalante qui le caractérisait, était en grande conversation avec Rémus Lupin qui arborait déjà les stigmates de sa lycanthropie : cicatrices et larges cernes. Elle songea sérieusement à se pincer pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas quand quelqu'un remarqua qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux :

« Hé ! Salut la Belle au Bois Dormant ! » lui dit Lily avec un sourire. Elle se détacha des bras de James et s'approcha d'Hermione en lui tendant la main. « Je suis Lily Evans. Préfète en Chef. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall, la Directrice des Gryffondors, m'a expliqué la situation, donc si tu le veux bien je serai ton guide pour les prochains jours. »

« Heu oui…Merci c'est gentil » répondit timidement Hermione en lui serrant la main.

« James Potter, Préfet en chef, et guide en l'absence de Lily, si tu le veux bien » se présenta ensuite le sosie d'Harry en lui faisant un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

« La Belloquoi, Lily ? »

« La Belle au Bois Dormant, c'est un conte moldu, Sirius…Une histoire avec une princesse qui a été ensorcelée pour dormir jusqu'à ce que son prince charmant vienne la réveiller d'un baiser. »

« Ils ont vraiment de drôles d'idées ces moldus ! Un Enervatum suffit !» rigola-t-il avant de se retourner vers Hermione avec un grand sourire « Sirius Black, ami de du duo de Préfets en chefs et du sérieux là » continua-t-il en désignant du doigt le grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, qui serait, dans quelques années, son professeur de DCFM « Lui, c'est Remus Lupin, il est gentil quand il daigne sortir le nez de ses livres. » termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Rémus leva effectivement la tête de son livre et lui adressa un chaleureux sourire. Elle leur sourit et se présenta :

« Heu…Bonjour….Je ne sais pas ce que le Professeur vous a dit…Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens d'être transférée de L'Ecole Sorcière Royale de Bavière. »

« Tu parles très bien anglais pour une élève étrangère ! » remarqua Lupin

« Merci » répondit-elle en rougissant, ce qui apparût aux yeux des autres pour de la timidité alors qu'elle avait simplement honte de mentir. « C'est parce que je sus anglaise, mais mes parents ont préféré m'envoyer en Bavière….Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'il valait mieux que je finisse mes études à Poudlard…C'est plus sûr selon eux. »

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête gravement, tous savaient que L'Ecole Sorcière Royale de Bavière avait subi plusieurs attaques de Mangemorts durant les deux années précédentes.

« Mac Gonagall m'avait dit que tu venais de Bavière et elle m'a aussi parlé de l'accident de Portoloin qui nous a valu une belle frayeur hier soir ! » continua Lily « Ca va ? Ca ne t'a pas fait trop mal ? »

« Mme Pomfresh m'a bien soignée, j'ai encore quelques bleus, mais je vais bien merci...Ma fierté a été un peu mise à mal, mais je m'en remettrai » dit-elle en souriant.

Les autres rirent doucement. Au même moment, le tableau pivota à nouveau et Hermione eu la désagréable surprise de voir arriver Peter Pettigrew qui ne la remarqua même pas et s'adressa au groupe :

« Les amis, vous avez vraiment eu raison de ne pas poursuivre Divination, on a fait le marc de café aujourd'hui ! Un enfer ! » Il s'effondra dans le canapé à côté de Lily qui le consola ironiquement :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Peter, tu auras tout le temps de te remettre pendant le déjeuner avant d'attaquer notre passionnant cours d'Histoire de la Magie de cet après-midi ! »

« D'ailleurs à ce propos, on fera bien de se mettre en route pour la Grande Salle » déclara James, puis il se retourna et tendit la main vers Hermione : « Je te guide ou tu préfères retenter une entrée fracassante ? ». Elle lui sourit, attrapa sa main, s'en aida pour se lever et lui répondit :

« Je vais être discrète pour aujourd'hui et vous suivre, si je ne vous dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr que non tu ne déranges pas ! » lui répondit aussitôt Lily.

Peter qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'alors se présenta, ils se serrèrent donc la main au grand déplaisir d'Hermione, et tous partirent vers la Grande Salle.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 6**

**Page **5


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 : Emploi du Temps et Etudes (mardi suite)**

Durant tout le chemin vers la Grande Salle, Hermione fût en proie à un débat intérieur des plus houleux : elle était partagée entre la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait de devoir mentir pour ne pas altérer le futur et l'envie irrésistible de faire plus ample connaissance avec Lily et les Maraudeurs. Comme rarement chez Hermione, l'envie fût plus forte que la morale et elle décida de passer au-delà de ses craintes et d'essayer de mieux les connaître. Elle se consola en se disant qu'elle ferait le bonheur d'Harry en pouvant lui parler de ses parents. Enfin, quand elle aurait découvert comment revenir vers son époque…

Quand elle sorti de ses réflexions, elle s'aperçut qu'elle les avait docilement suivi le long des couloirs de pierre de Poudlard et qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés aux portes de la Grande Salle, sans même qu'elle se soit rendu compte qu'elle avait descendu le Grand Escalier. Elle fit semblant de s'extasier à la vue du plafond enchanté (particulièrement ensoleillé ce jour là) et alla s'asseoir , en suivant la petite troupe à la table des Gryffondors que Lily lui désigna.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder partout, elle observait les professeurs qu'elle avait connus, elle les trouva identiques, plus jeunes sûrement mais pas beaucoup moins ridés….Lily, qui voulait qu'Hermione s'intégra au mieux, lui désigna les professeurs un par un et les lui présenta :

« De gauche à droite, nous avons donc….Le professeur Sinistra qui enseigne l'Astronomie, le Professeur Vector, qui s'occupe de l'Arithmancie, le Professeur Flitwick qui est aux Sortilèges et aussi Directeur des Serdaigles, le Directeur je passe, tu l'as déjà vu…Ensuite, le Professeur Mac Gonagall, Directrice Adjointe, Directrice de notre Maison et Professeur de Métamorphose, le Professeur Chourave, Directrice des Pouffsouffles et Professeur de Botanique et enfin le dernier mais pas le moindre : le Professeur Slughorn, Maître des Potions et Directeur des Serpentards ! Voilà tu as un aperçu du corps professoral de notre école !! Il en manque certains parce que d'aucuns préfèrent leurs appartements privés au brouhaha de la Grande Salle… »

« Merci beaucoup Lily, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à tout retenir… » Mentit-elle.

Elle s'attarda à observer les élèves assis aux autres tables, il lui sembla détecter des ressemblances…Une avait un air des jumelles Patil, un autre avait les mêmes yeux qu'Ernie Mac Millan…Peut être les futurs parents ou les oncles et tantes de ses amis….Son regard se porta à la table des Serpentards et elle eu l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta quand elle l'aperçut avec ses cheveux gras et son nez crochu : Severus Snape…Le faux traître, le héros de l'ombre... A son souvenir, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle détourna vivement le regard vers son assiette, espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait dévisagé. Lily, elle, avait suivi le regard d'Hermione et leva un sourcil interrogateur mais n'osa rien lui demander…

A peine les mets apparus, les garçons s'étaient servis et avaient entamé une joyeuse conversation pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Remarquant qu'Hermione avait l'air mal à l'aise, James tenta de la connaître un peu mieux :

« Alors Hermione ! Parles nous un peu plus de toi, quelles sont tes matières pref –Oups ! » se coupa-t-il lui-même « J'ai oublié ! Mac Gonagall m'a remis ton emploi du temps ! » Il piocha dans sa poche et en sorti un petit papier, le déplia soigneusement et le lui tendit avec un grand sourire. Elle l'attrapa, étonnée que le Professeur Mac Gonagall ait déjà eu le temps de le dresser, et l'étudia en détail. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Lily qui s'était permise de regarder par dessus son épaule.

« Hé ! C'est le même que moi ! » déclara-t-elle. « Je comprends pourquoi Mac Gonagall m'a demandé de te servir de guide ! Tu as les mêmes cours que Remus et moi ! »

« Oh Non ! Une deuxième Lily ! » se lamenta Sirius.

« Moi je trouve ça bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre qui soit travailleur dans notre année, parce que Lily et moi on commençait à se sentir un peu seuls. » objecta Remus.

« Ca c'est sûr ! » se plaignit cette dernière. « Entre vous autres, qui ne pensez qu'à faire des blagues, et les deux commères qui partagent mon dortoir, les 7ème années Gryffondor sont franchement pitoyables ! »

Hermione avait assisté, émerveillée, à cet échange. Il régnait une telle complicité entre les quatre garçons et Lily, qu'elle avait eu l'impression de se voir avec Harry et Ron.

« Donc, tu suis toutes les matières de Lily et Remus ? Ca fait combien déjà ?» demanda Peter. Lily commença à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts :

« Potions, Sortilèges, Histoire de la Magie, DCFM, Arithmancie, Botanique et Métamorphose : sept ! ».

« Ah oui, je me disais bien qu'elle devait avoir oublié quelque chose » murmura Hermione, penchée sur son emploi du temps. Elle releva soudain la tête : « James ! Le Professeur Mac Gonagall ne t'a rien remis d'autre ? » James eu l'air de réfléchir un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Si tu as raison…Tiens ! Elle m'a donné ce parchemin. » dit-il en lui tendant le bout de papier scellé. Hermione le parcouru rapidement et soupira. Les Maraudeurs et Lily l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Zut ! Ils m'ont enlevé deux matières ! »

L'étonnement fut général, c'est Lily qui posa la question qui était dans la tête de tous :

« Tu veux dire qu'à L'Ecole Sorcière Royale de Bavière tu suivais 9 matières ? »

Hermione ne comprenait pas l'incrédulité dont leurs visages semblaient frappés.

« Heu oui…J'avais Runes Anciennes et Astronomie en plus… » Mais elle ne put pas aller plus loin, Sirius la coupa :

« Dis-moi, Hermione, combien as-tu validé de BUSES pour suivre autant de matières ? »

« Onze, pourquoi ? » répondit-elle comme si valider onze BUSES était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Avec quels résultats ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Lily rongée de curiosité et un peu envieuse.

« Disons que la DCFM est mon point faible donc un E et dix O. » répondit-elle fièrement.

Le silence tomba soudainement sur le petit groupe. Tout à coup James se leva et se précipita vers elle pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue avant d'embrasser Lily et d'entamer une espèce de danse de la victoire avec Sirius et Peter. C'était au tour d'Hermione d'être complètement soufflée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien leur prendre.

Lily riant à pleins poumons devant les bêtises des garçons, Hermione espéra que Rémus pourrait éclairer sa lanterne. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il comprit instantanément et s'attela à lui expliquer le comportement de ses amis :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ils sont juste heureux. »

« Mais quel est le rapport avec mes résultats scolaires ? »

« Tu as entendu parler de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ? » lui demanda Lily en essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient perlées à ses yeux.

« Heu oui, j'ai lu L'Histoire de Poudlard quand j'ai su que j'allais venir ici. » Après tout, ce n'était presque pas un mensonge puisqu'elle avait effectivement lui l'Histoire de Poudlard pour la première fois après avoir reçu sa lettre.

« Gryffondor a quelques difficultés à gagner la Coupe depuis que Les Maraudeurs – c'est le surnom du petit groupe de farceurs composé de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter – sont dans cette école. » Expliqua Lily. « Ils font tellement de bêtises et de farces qu'ils perdent plus de points que ce que nous, autres élèves de la Maison, pouvons en gagner avec nos bons résultats scolaires. Même en gagnant le Championnat de Quidditch depuis trois ans, les points n'ont pas suffit à ce que nous remportions la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. »

« Ah ! Je comprends mieux, ils pensent qu'avec une bonne élève de plus, c'est du tout cuit.» répondit Hermione.

« Exactement ma chère ! Grâce à toi ! C'est dans la poche ! » s'enthousiasma Sirius avant d'imiter son ami et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Autant le baiser de James avait été fraternel et sympathique, exactement comme un baiser qu'aurait pu lui faire Harry, autant celui de Sirius envoya à Hermione un frisson qui traversa tout son corps. Elle espéra qu'il n'avait rien remarqué mais elle ne pût pas jauger sa réaction puisqu'il était déjà reparti narguer les Serpentards.

Soudain la voix de Lily retentit :

« James ! Sirius ! Peter ! Revenez ici, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours ! » Puis en aparté à Hermione : « Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être leur mère, toujours à leur dire de faire attention pour leur éviter les ennuis et de faire leur devoir ! »

« Oh je connais ça, c'est pareil avec… » Elle suspendit, elle avait failli dès son premier jour donner les noms de ses meilleurs amis. Elle se morigéna : elle devait être plus attentive, sinon elle allait tout gâcher !

« Avec ? » Questionna Lily, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione s'était interrompue au milieu de sa phrase.

« Avec Hans et Rainer, mes deux meilleurs amis : ils ne pensent qu'au Quidditch et aux bêtises ! Il fallait toujours que je les rappelle à l'ordre. » Elle s'excusa mentalement auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis mais elle se devait de changer leurs noms pour ne pas altérer l'avenir.

« Oui, exactement comme ces deux là ! » dit-elle en désignant James et Sirius qui revenaient afin d'attraper leurs sacs de cours avant d'aller en Histoire de la Magie.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et commencèrent à prendre le chemin du cours du Professeur Binns. Le cours fût assommant comme à l'accoutumée et Hermione, même si elle avait pris beaucoup de notes par rapport aux autres – Lily lui ayant prêté parchemin et plumes puisque Hermione n'avait pas encore sondé le contenu de sa malle -, dû s'avouer à elle-même qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'année précédente, l'Histoire de la Magie et particulièrement la vingt septième révolte des Gobelins lui paraissaient bien dérisoires.

Le cours de Botanique qui suivit fût beaucoup plus intéressant puisque le Professeur Chourave leur fît étudier de jeunes plans de Filet du Diable, encore relativement inoffensifs mais qui nécessitaient une grande vigilance. Hermione et Lily firent gagner 20 points à Gryfffondor grâce à de bonnes réponses aux questions du Professeur. Les deux jeunes filles durent se fâcher pour empêcher les Maraudeurs de célébrer par une autre danse les quelques points qu'elles avaient remportés.

Ils repassèrent par la Salle Commune après les cours et Lily montra à Hermione le lit qui lui était attribué au sein du dortoir des septièmes années. Lily en profita pour lui présenter Mary et Daisy leurs camarades de chambrée qui rappelèrent immédiatement à Hermione les mauvais côtés de Lavande et Parvati : cancans et garçons étant leurs seuls centres d'intérêts.

Après avoir inspecté la malle qui lui était destinée et qui contenait ouvrages scolaires, parchemins, plumes, encriers et uniformes mais aussi à la grande surprise d'Hermione une bourse contenant une centaine de gallions (Dumbledore avait été plus que généreux), elles redescendirent en Salle Commune où les garçons se chamaillaient en les attendant pour aller dîner.

Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent surtout des cours reçus pendant la journée et du devoir sur « Les dangers relatifs à la croissance des filets du diable ». Peu après leur retour en Salle Commune, Hermione et Lily montèrent se coucher pour ce qu'elles pensaient être une bonne nuit de repos amplement méritée.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 7**

**Page **5


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 Cauchemars et Constellations**

_Elle courait seule dans un long couloir, éclairée uniquement par la faible lueur de sa baguette. La lumière que celle-ci diffusait se reflétait sur les orbes disposés sur les étagères qui l'environnaient._

_Soudain ils surgirent : les Mangemorts. Elle reconnut la chevelure blonde de Lucius Malefoy et l'éclat de rire dément de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais où étaient les autres ? Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna l'avaient abandonnée ? Où étaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?_

_Elle commençait à paniquer, seule face à eux, elle ne pouvait rien ! Soudain l'un des Mangemorts enleva son masque. Elle le reconnut immédiatement : Dolohov ! Elle sentit sa sueur se glacer, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux du Mangemort. Il leva sa baguette, ses lèvres composèrent un sortilège en silence et l'éclair violet qu'elle reconnu aussitôt s'en échappa, se dirigeant droit vers elle._

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, en sueur, ses longs cheveux collés dans son dos et sur son visage. Elle s'assit dans son baldaquin, la main posée sur la cicatrice qu'avait laissé ce même sortilège sur sa poitrine, il y avait plus de deux ans maintenant. La cicatrice était fine et blanche dorénavant, preuve que le temps avait passé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et soupira.

Elle ne put se résoudre à essayer de se rendormir. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle se rendit aux douches, passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage pour se calmer, enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit en Salle Commune afin de pouvoir s'installer devant le feu, cela l'avait toujours apaisée. Mais sa surprise fût grande lorsqu'elle constata que le divan était déjà occupé par un jeune homme en pyjama qu'elle reconnût aussitôt :

« Sirius ? »

Il sursauta, il ne devait pas s'attendre à avoir de compagnie, quelque qu'elle soit.

« Hermione ? Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » répondit-il étonné de voir la nouvelle élève réveillée à au milieu de la nuit.

Elle frissonna un peu, resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre aux couleurs de gryffondor, se rapprocha du feu et s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche du canapé.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire. « J'ai fais un cauchemar tout simplement…Et toi ? »

« Pareil » répondit-il sans y prêter attention.

« Ca te dérange si je reste ici ? »

« Hein ? » répondit-il, semblant déjà reparti dans ses pensées. « Non ! Non ! Tu ne me déranges absolument pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué...Pardon. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire la conversation, le silence me convient très bien… » lui dit-elle doucement. Il lui répondit par un sourire et retourna à la contemplation du feu.

Finalement, elle se leva et se rapprocha d'une des hautes fenêtres de la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le rebord en pierre et se pelotonna, posant son menton sur ses genoux. Elle s'abandonna à observer les étoiles : elle repéra facilement Bételgueuse et Rigel de la constellation d'Orion et juste à côté la constellation de la Licorne. Canis Major ne tarderai pas à faire son apparition dans le ciel pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle se sentait bien là, à se laisser bercer par les étoiles, dans la chaleur et le confort de cette Salle Commune qui lui était à la fois si familière et étrangère, qu'elle s'endormit peu à peu.

Sirius s'était assoupi en contemplant les flammes depuis un long moment quand un petit bruit, semblable à une plainte, le réveilla. Il sursauta et chercha sa provenance en fouillant la pièce du regard. Il avisa Hermione était assise sur le bord d'une des fenêtres, son visage endormi éclairé par la lune pâle.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'autorisa à la détailler, il la trouvait d'ailleurs plutôt jolie : des traits fins, un petit nez sur lequel étaient posées quelques taches de rousseur, une jolie bouche rosée, ni trop fine, ni trop charnue, de longs cils bruns. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bazar mais leur masse renforçait l'impression de finesse que dégageait de son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et gémit. Il posa une main sur son épaule en un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle lui agrippe la main comme si c'était une bouée jetée en pleine tempête.

C'est qu'elle était costaude l'air de rien cette petite brunette ! Elle tenait sa main avec une telle force que ça lui en faisait presque mal aux doigts, il essaya de se dégager mais rien n'y fit, elle serrait sa main dans la sienne, tout contre son épaule. Il se consola de sa main bloquée en se disant qu'au moins ça avait l'air de la calmer : son visage s'était apaisé et une esquisse de sourire était apparue sur ses lèvres.

Après un temps qu'il trouva infiniment long, il commença à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à rester debout à côté d'Hermione. Le soleil commençait à se lever, il se résolut donc à la réveiller. Sirius tenta d'extirper sa main encore une fois mais comme il n'y arrivait vraiment pas, il commença à secouer tout doucement la jeune fille et lui parla :

« Heu…Hermione, il faut te réveiller…C'est l'heure… » Elle ne fit que marmotter aussi il reprit : « Hermione…Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît.» Elle papillonna des yeux, sans doute éblouie par la clarté qui avait gagné la pièce et se retourna vers lui. Elle le fixa d'un air étrange comme si elle cherchait à le reconnaître, puis se redressa tout à coup comme brûlée par la main de Sirius dans la sienne, manquant par là même de tomber de son perchoir. Elle était rouge de confusion mais réussi à articuler :

« Pardon…Je ne sais pas comment je ….Merlin ! Je…Dortoir. Lily. » avant de disparaître telle une tornade.

Sirius haussa les épaules et remonta tranquillement dans son dortoir pour se préparer pour la journée à venir.

Hermione pris donc une douche alors que ses camarades de chambre étaient encore endormies. Elle savait pertinemment que c'est ce qu'elle devrait faire aussi longtemps qu'elle serait là, si elle voulait éviter les regards mais surtout les questions sur les cicatrices que la guerre lui avait laissées.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 8**

**Page **3


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9 Potions et Quidditch (mercredi)**

Les Maraudeurs au complet étaient en grande discussion, lorsque les deux jeunes filles les rejoignirent dans la Grande Salle. Lily fit un baiser rapide à James et une bise sur la joue de Sirius, envoya un baiser à Peter et Rémus qui étaient installés de l'autre côté de la table et s'assit à côté de son petit ami. Hermione, troublée par son brusque réveil, évita de croiser leurs regards et lança un bonjour à la cantonade avant de s'asseoir sur le seul emplacement qui restait libre, à côté de Sirius, qu'elle aurait préféré éviter ce matin là.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de faire comme si elle n'avait pas été troublée d'avoir si bien dormi grâce à la présence de Sirius. A Grimmauld Place, elle était celle qui avait le plus de difficultés à dormir. Elle avait bien compris le besoin d'intimité d'Harry et Ginny, mais n'avait pu se résoudre de demander à Ron de continuer à dormir avec elle. Aussi, elle avait gardé pour elle les cauchemars qu'elle continuait à faire assez fréquemment depuis la fin de la guerre.

Mais elle était surtout pétrie d'inquiétudes quant à une éventuelle information qui aurait pu lui échapper pendant son sommeil. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Hermione avait machinalement commencé son petit déjeuner. Elle s'était servi un verre de jus de citrouille, avait attrapé un toast, l'avait beurré, puis avait continué avec un autre. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle tendit machinalement le deuxième toast au garçon à côté d'elle et commença à grignoter le premier.

Rémus, assis presque en face d'elle, regarda son petit manège, interloqué. Il la fit sortir de ses pensées :

« Heu…Hermione ? »

« Mmmm ? »

« Je pense que Sirius apprécie le geste, mais tu n'es pas obligée de beurrer ses toasts tu sais… »

Hermione regarda fixement Remus avec de yeux étonnés puis se retourna vers Sirius qui tenait toujours dans la main, accompagné d'un grand sourire, le toast qu'elle avait préparé pour lui. Elle hésita un instant puis finit par éclater de rire. Les Maraudeurs et Lily souriaient de l'entendre rire mais n'en comprenaient pas la cause.

« Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte à quel point c'était devenu un réflexe… » leur expliqua-t-elle. Elle se pencha vers Lily : « Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de mes amis Hans et Rainer ? » Lily hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Rainer est un vrai glouton ! J'ai donc pris l'habitude de tout préparer en double, un toast pour lui, un toast pour moi…Sinon il chipait dans mon assiette ! ».

Tout le petit groupe rit au récit d'Hermione, ce qui permit à cette dernière de se sentir plus à l'aise et d'oublier encore un peu ses préoccupations quant à la nuit précédente. Ce fût James qui rappela un peu plus tard tout le monde aux dures réalités du quotidien à Poudlard :

« Allez les amis ! En route vers les cachots ! »

« Moi je pars pour le Parc ! A plus tard !» annonça Peter en ramassant ses affaires pour aller à son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Le groupe prît donc la direction du cachot où le Professeur Slughorn donnait ses cours, il ressemblait en tous points à celui où elle avait pris ses cours de 6ème année : de longs rayonnages où s'alignaient les substances les plus hétéroclites et des blocaux plein de divers ingrédients nécessaires à l'enseignement des potions. Des chaudrons avaient été répartis ça et là devant des tables de travail où été disposés entre 2 et 4 fauteuils, permettant ainsi aux élèves de composer leurs élixirs avec qui ils le souhaitaient.

Elle adressa un petit sourire de politesse au Professeur Slughorn. Elle ne le considérait pas comme le meilleur enseignant qu'elle ait eu : c'était un homme qui aimait briller à travers les autres, preuve en était son fameux « Club de Slug » et il avait certainement des valeurs pro-Sang-Pur. Mais il n'avait jamais succombé à la tentation d'aller vers le Mal et elle avait du respect pour lui grâce à cela.

Les septièmes années qui présenteraient « Potions » aux ASPIC étaient une quinzaine de personnes : Gryffondor était représentée par James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et Hermione auxquels s'ajoutaient quelques Serdaigles et aucun Poufsouffle. La majorité du groupe était composée de Serpentards dont un grand brun qui ne cessait de lancer des regards curieux à Hermione. Mais surtout, parmi ces Serpentards, trônait : Severus Snape.

Etonnamment, Slughorn ne fît aucune remarque à Hermione quant à sa présence, il se comporta comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de ses élèves, au grand soulagement de celle-ci qui n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il donnerait des consignes afin qu'elle ne soit pas différenciée de ses camarades pour ne pas que sa présence soit trop remarquée et apparemment ses directives avaient été suivies.

Hermione et Lily s'installèrent ensemble autour d'un chaudron laissant les autres se disposer comme bon leur semble. Elles commencèrent à travailler sur le filtre régénérant que le Professeur leur avait demandé et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à Snape de temps en temps. Lily se posait déjà des questions depuis la veille, décida d'interroger un peu la nouvelle arrivée :

« C'est Sev' que tu regardes comme ça ? »

« Qui ? » Hermione n'avait même pas réalisé que Lily parlait de celui qu'elle appelait encore Professeur Snape dans ses pensées.

« Lui ! » répondit Lily en lui désignant du menton la future terreur des cachots. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de paraître naturelle quand elle lui expliqua :

« Ah lui ? Tu vas certainement te moquer de moi, mais il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, et en plus jeune évidemment, au Maître des Potions de mon ancienne école…C'est troublant… » dit-elle en faisant mine d'examiner Snape.

« Si ce n'est que ça… » Mais Lily voulait en avoir le cœur net : « Pourtant, hier soir, j'ai vu que tu avais les larmes aux yeux en le regardant…. ».

« Oh ! » s'exclama Hermione gênée et à nouveau émue en pensant encore une fois au sort qu'allait connaître Snape. « C'est que…. » Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Lily se rapprocha, préoccupée par la réaction qu'elle avait provoquée chez sa camarade sans le vouloir et posa une main consolatrice sur son avant-bras.

« Je suis désolée, je…. »

« Il est mort. » l'interrompit Hermione

« Qui ? »

« Notre Maître des Potions…Il y a eu une attaque, et…et…Et il est mort. Juste devant moi. » Elle n'arrivait même plus à retenir ses larmes.

Elle qui avait été si courageuse après la Bataille, essayant de ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer, soutenant Ron et Ginny dans leur chagrin d'avoir perdu leur frère…Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait face aux personnes qui seraient les victimes de la folie de Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas assisté à la chute de Sirius à travers le Voile, elle n'avait avait vu que les corps inanimés, comme endormis, de Tonks, de Fred et des ses camarades…

Mais Snape, elle l'avait vu mourir. Elle l'avait vu agoniser, supplier Harry de le regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux pour retrouver l'émeraude du regard de Lily…Cela l'avait hantée longtemps après la Bataille et c'est ce qu'elle revivait à l'instant. Les larmes amères qui coulaient sur ses joues la brulaient du désespoir de ne rien pouvoir y changer.

Lily faisait aller et venir sa main sur l'avant bras de sa camarade pour l'apaiser. Elle lui bafouilla :

« Pardon…Je… » Elle se sentait si stupide et en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle détestait plus que tout faire du mal aux autres et sa curiosité avait fait pleurer celle qui pourrait devenir son amie.

Hermione pris une grande inspiration et s'essuya les joues. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur les autres élèves et vérifia que personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Rassurée d'avoir été discrète, elle se retourna vers Lily et lui dit :

« Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à évoquer ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Je ne voulais pas te forcer…Je… »

« C'est normal d'être curieuse ! Je le suis moi-même la plupart du temps. » lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. « C'est juste que c'est trop récent… »

« Bien sûr, je comprends…Si on faisait un pacte ? »

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur en se demandant bien ce que Lily allait lui proposer.

« Si, par mégarde, j'aborde un sujet qui pourrait provoquer quelque chose de désagréable comme ce qui vient de se produire, tu me dis un mot, qui sera un code entre nous et on changera de sujet, ça te convient ? » lui proposa Lily en lui tendant la main.

Hermione accepta instantanément sa proposition et lui serra la main pour sceller leur accord. Elles convinrent que leur code serait le mot Bézoard puisque c'est en cours de potion qu'elles s'étaient entendues.

« Hermione, j'ai encore une question. » reprit Lily en pilant des asphodèles afin de terminer leur potion.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle

« Cette nuit…Je t'ai entendu… »

« Bézoard ! » Hermione la coupa aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas se remémorer son cauchemar.

« Et donc, tu les pile comment, toi, les asphodèles ? » lui demanda Lily innocemment.

Le cours de potion se termina deux heures plus tard avec quelques points en plus pour Gryffondor, un regard meurtrier de Snape – le travail de Lily et Hermione étant exemplaire – et beaucoup de points en moins, James, Remus et Sirius ayant « malencontreusement » provoqué l'explosion du chaudron d'un groupe de Serpentards.

Le déjeuner et l'après-midi se déroulèrent tranquillement, Hermione ayant fait gagner encore quelques points à sa Maison en cours de Sortilèges. Elle accompagna ensuite le groupe afin d'assister aux essais de Quidditch. James était Poursuiveur et Capitaine et souhaitait que ses amis, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne jouent, donnent leur avis sur les recrutements éventuels.

Remus, Peter, Sirius, Lily et Hermione étaient donc installés dans les gradins et regardaient les essais des Poursuiveurs.

« Tu aimes le Quidditch, Hermione ? » lui demanda gentiment Remus.

« Heu…Oui…Ca va…. »

« Pas plus d'enthousiasme ? Je pensais que tu aimais beaucoup, vu que tu as un Vif d'Or sur ton bracelet… » fit remarquer Sirius.

Etonnée que Sirius fût si observateur, Hermione tripota son bracelet nerveusement. Lily se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

« Bézoard ? »

Hermione lui sourit, hésita un peu et lui répondit :

« Non…Ca va merci, Lily »

Elle se retourna vers les trois garçons qui avaient tous les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension devant l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle montra son bracelet et leur expliqua avec un sourire :

« Ce bracelet, ce sont mes amis Hans et Rainer qui me l'ont offert avant que je ne vienne ici. Les pendentifs nous représentent : Le Vif d'Or et H, c'est Hans, il est Attrapeur et Capitaine de l'Equipe, l'autre H et le parchemin, c'est moi et le cavalier et le R, c'est Rainer, il est imbattable aux échecs. »

« Vous devez être très proches tous les trois… » dit Peter songeur,

« Très ! On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble ! Ils sont comme mes frères !» lui répondit-elle fièrement.

« En fait, c'est les Maraudeurs de Bavière ! » s'exclama Remus

« En quelque sorte…Mais sans les mauvais tour ! Ca, c'est la spécialité des jumeaux ! »

« Les jumeaux ? » demandèrent Sirius, Remus et Peter en chœur.

« Les frères ainés de Rainer : Franck et Gunther ! Sans cesse à faire des bêtises ! Un jour, ils ont même transformé une portion de couloir en marais ! »

Tout le groupe éclata de rire en imaginant les dégâts de cette plaisanterie.

« J'aimerai bien les rencontrer un jour » soupira Sirius « On pourrait échanger des idées ! » Il vit le regard d'Hermione se perdre dans le vague. « Hé, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

Elle secoua la tête en signe pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Puis, elle se leva en déclarant : « J'ai oublié quelque chose… Je vous retrouve plus tard.», et quitta les gradins. Personne n'osa la retenir, même si son départ précipité leur paraissait étrange.

Sirius fixa Lily dans l'attente d'une justification. Celle-ci soupira, avant de dire :

« Les gars, je crois qu'il va falloir que je vous explique deux ou trois choses à propos d'Hermione… »

**FIN CHAPITRE 9**

**Page **6


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10 Bibliothèque et Coin du Feu**

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans un recoin la Bibliothèque, le plus loin qu'elle le pût de l'entrée et de l'irascible Mme Pince. Il n'y avait que là au sein des rayonnages plein de papier jauni, usé et poussiéreux qu'elle était bien, qu'elle se sentait chez elle. Elle s'était installée à une table de travail et avait sorti quelques parchemins pour donner le change. En réalité, elle n'étudiait pas : elle regardait distraitement devant elle, laissant son regard dériver sur les particules de poussière dansant dans la lumière orangée du crépuscule. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle ne comprenait plus ses réactions. Elle qui était normalement si forte, elle était à fleur de peau depuis qu'elle avait atterri en 1977.

Il est vrai que c'était la première fois depuis la Bataille qu'elle restait aussi longtemps à Poudlard. Un Poudlard où aucun mur n'avait explosé sous la violence des combats, où le halo blanc de la tombe de Dumbledore n'était pas visible dans le parc, où aucune des images qui la hantaient n'avaient encore sa place…

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être aussi émotive à l'évocation des personnes qui étaient mortes. Elle devait se ressaisir ! Ce voyage dans le temps, bien malgré elle, avait fait ressurgir tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui depuis des mois : les cauchemars, le deuil, la douleur. Elle devait dépasser cela et apprécier le temps qu'elle allait passer ici.

Elle décida qu'elle devait se concentrer et réfléchir à nouveau au moyen de retourner à son époque... Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Sirius quand il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui parler, ce qui la fît sursauter et se retourner brusquement vers lui.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé de la peine sans le savoir. » lui dit-il sincèrement.

Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de Sirius le peu de temps qu'elle l'avait côtoyé entre son évasion d'Azkaban et sa chute à travers le Voile. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que ses yeux fussent si beaux et que son regard puisse être si doux.

Les nuances de gris s'y succédaient en vagues entremêlées de marbrures blanches semblables à de l'écume. Cela conférait à son regard l'aspect d'une mer aux vagues déchaînées qui donnait une envie irrésistible de s'y plonger et de s'y perdre. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu rester des heures à admirer le camaïeu de gris qu'étaient ses iris. Elle déglutit difficilement et préféra reporter sagement son regard sur ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux et lui répondit enfin :

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… »

« Peut-être mais j'y tiens. » lui déclara-t-il, implacable.

« Si tu y tiens, je te pardonne, même si tu n'as rien fais de mal »

Soulagé, il lui fit un grand sourire qui illumina son visage. Il se leva et commença à ranger les affaires d'Hermione :

« Cesse de te cacher dans cette bibliothèque et viens manger. On a besoin de renforts, Monsieur le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch n'est pas très content parce que nous n'avons pas été suffisamment attentifs pendant les essais…Je te préviens, il boude ! ».

« Il boude ? » répéta-t-elle pendant qu'elle fermait son sac, étonnée de l'immaturité de la réaction de James.

« Tu verras par toi-même ! » plaisanta-t-il avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, personne ne fît mention du départ précipité d'Hermione des gradins du Terrain de Quidditch. Hermione constata qu'effectivement James boudait, il avait fini de manger et se tenait les bras croisés sur son torse, refusant de répondre lorsque un des ses amis lui adressait la parole. Même Lily n'arrivait pas à lui faire décrocher un mot.

Hermione s'assit auprès de Lily et s'étonna du nombre de regards féminins qui l'avait suivie depuis les portes de la salle.

« Heu, Lily ? J'ai quelque chose qui cloche ? » Lily l'observa attentivement avant de lui répondre par la négative. « Pourquoi toutes ces filles me dévisagent alors ? »

« Aaaaaah ! Ca ! C'est l'effet Maraudeurs ! » répondit amèrement la Préfète-en-Chef.

« L'effet Maraudeurs ? » répéta Hermione, incrédule

« Le calcul est simple : les Maraudeurs sont très populaires. Toutes les filles les veulent ! Donc tu t'es approché un peu trop près des proies de ces furies ! Pire, tu es entrée dans la Grande Salle avec l'un d'eux !» lui apprit Lily, en désignant Sirius. Hermione rougit immédiatement de colère en écoutant sa nouvelle amie.

« Mais enfin » s'indigna-t-elle « Ce sont des personnes ! Pas des…des proies ! Ou des trophées ! C'est honteux de méconsidérer des personnes ainsi ! Juste pour je ne sais quelle popularité ! »

« Hé calme-toi Hermione ! » lui dit James que le petit éclat de la jeune femme avait décidé à sortir de sa bouderie. « Tu sais, on ne fait pas exprès mais c'est comme ça…Si tu savais par quoi est passée Lily quand on a commencé à être ensemble ! Et pourtant, depuis le temps que je la poursuivais…Les autres filles auraient dû savoir que je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle !»

Devant la moue peinée que fît Lily au souvenir que James avait évoqué, Hermione ne put que compatir et poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la réconforter.

« Moi qui pensais que mon école était pleine de crétines ! Certaines sont battues à plates coutures !» soupira Hermione

« Dans ton école aussi c'était comme ça ? »

« Certaines filles, oui. Hans surtout en a fait les frais ! Il a reçu tellement de lettres et de chocolat au philtre d'amour qu'il aurait pu ouvrir une boutique, le pauvre ! » Hermione rit en se remémorant le baldaquin d'Harry croulant sous les chocolats pour la Saint Valentin lors de leur 6ème année.

« Tu vois Padfoot ! Il y a pire que toi ! » lui fit remarquer James.

Sirius émit un petit reniflement méprisant qui les fit tous éclater de rire. Après le repas, James et Lily partirent en patrouille pour accomplir leur devoirs de Préfets, tandis que les autres remontèrent vers leur dortoir, non sans que Sirius ait échangé quelques insultes avec un Serpentard qui avaient eu le malheur de passer les portes de la Grande Salle en même temps que lui. Un peu plus tard, tous regroupés en Salle Commune, ils évoquèrent enfin des essais de Quidditch, au grand bonheur de James, et l'aidèrent à constituer son équipe en vue du premier match qui les opposerait à Serdaigle. Après de longues minutes – qui leur parurent des heures – de discussion à propos du sport sorcier, les filles s'excusèrent et regagnèrent leur dortoir.

Sans surprises, la conversation de Daisy et Mary stoppa dès lors que Lily et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la pièce, mais celle-ci feignirent l'ignorance et allèrent rapidement se coucher. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades de dortoir, Hermione jeta un « Assurdiato » sur son baldaquin avant de se laisser glisser vers un sommeil qu'elle espérait plus paisible que la veille. A Grimmauld Place, ses cauchemars s'étaient espacés et elle arrivait à dormir correctement plusieurs fois par semaine. Cette nuit là, elle n'eut malheureusement que peu de répit.

_Elle était couchée sur le sol. Elle sentait le souffle chaud et pestilentiel de Greyback sur sa nuque. Elle refusait d'ouvrir les yeux…Elle savait qui elle allait voir, si elle les ouvrait….Elle ne voulait pas la regarder. Puis vint le cri : « Endoloris ! » et la douleur, partout, dans chaque fibre de son être, comme des milliers de lames qui la transperçaient. La torture stoppa, Hermione s'entendit geindre :_

_« Nous l'avons trouvée…S'il vous plaît »_

_Et à nouveau « Endoloris ! », la douleur revient, plus forte, pleine de la haine et du dégoût que ressentait sa tortionnaire. Hermione avait l'impression que son sang bouillait en elle, que son corps allait se déchirer de part en part. Pendant un instant, elle souhaita mourir pour que cela s'arrête._

_Au loin, elle entendait Ron l'appeler à s'en déchirer les poumons. Criait-elle ? Peut-être, elle n'en avait pas conscience…_

_A nouveau, la folle posa des questions. A nouveau, elle mentit : « C'est une copie ! Une copie ! ». La folle ordonna d'aller chercher le gobelin._

_« Je pense que nous pouvons nous débarrasser de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Greyback, prends-la si tu veux. »_

_« NOOOOOOOON ! »_

Elle se réveilla en sueur, la respiration pantelante, comme la veille, perturbée d'avoir l'impression de sentir encore la puanteur de Greyback auprès d'elle. Elle dût faire appel à toute sa raison pour se souvenir que Neville et Ron s'étaient occupés de lui et qu'il ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal… Elle alla se rafraichir avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune. Elle ne s'étonna pas d'y retrouver Sirius, perdu dans la contemplation des flammes, qui lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Encore un cauchemar ? »lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui….Toi aussi ? »

« Non…En fait je t'ai un peu menti hier. Je ne fais pas de cauchemar…Je n'arrive tout simplement plus à m'endormir…Trop de pensées dans ma petite tête… » admit-il en tapotant sa tempe d'un doigt.

« Tu veux en parler ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du canapé qu'il occupait. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Et toi ? » Comme lui, elle répondit négativement. Elle rougit un peu, avant de bafouiller :

« Pour hier soir…Je…Comment tu t'es retrouvé comme ça ?»

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui pouvait tant l'embarrasser, il lui expliqua simplement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et elle fut soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait laissé échapper aucune information.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment devant les flammes avant que le sommeil ne les emporte malgré eux.

**FIN CHAPITRE 10**

**Page **4


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11 Arithmancie et DCFM**

Lily, inquiète de voir le lit d'Hermione vide en ouvrant les yeux, descendit en Salle Commune à peine réveillée. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise en découvrant Hermione profondément endormie sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Sirius, celui-ci ayant confortablement étendu ses longues jambes dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Le jeune homme avisa immédiatement la présence de Lily, se redressa un peu et lui fit signe de s'approcher en silence.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son amie, Sirius lui chuchota :

« Elle a fait un cauchemar, elle est venue en Salle Commune, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'y étais aussi…On a parlé un peu et on a finit par s'endormir tous les deux…Je me suis réveillé aux premiers rayons du soleil, elle était comme ça. Je n'ai pas encore eu le cœur de la réveiller… »

« Elle a encore fait un cauchemar ? » s'inquiéta Lily. Sirius hocha la tête pour lui confirmer. « Ce n'est pas bon qu'elle garde tout pour elle, ça va la dévorer de l'intérieur…Et c'est valable aussi pour toi ! »

« Moi ? » répondit Sirius surpris.

« Tu me crois aveugle ? » s'indigna-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne chercherai pas à savoir, mais j'ai bien vu que Remus et toi n'avaient plus les mêmes relations. Il te regarde différemment…Et ça date de la fin de l'année dernière, pas de cette année. »

« Je…C'est compliqué… » répondit-il dans un soupir.

« Ecoute Sirius, on est amis maintenant. L'époque où je vous houspillais pour vos blagues idiotes, James et toi, est bel et bien révolue. Tu peux me faire confiance tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais ! C'est juste que ça n'avancerai à rien d'en parler…J'ai fait quelque chose…Et j'ai trahi la confiance de Remus en faisant ça… » dit-il, abattu. Il repoussa quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son visage et sourit à Lily :

« On réveille la Bellotruc ? »

« La Belle au Bois Dormant ! » le corrigea-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Lily s'approcha du visage encore endormi d'Hermione et l'appela gentiment pour la réveiller. Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis réalisant où elle se trouvait, elle se redressa brusquement.

« Hé ! Je suis devenu inconfortable tout à coup ? Tu vas me vexer ! » plaisanta Sirius.

Hermione se détendit instantanément, après tout, elle avait déjà dormi avec Harry et Ron sans en faire un drame ! En quoi s'endormir près de – ou plutôt sur – Sirius avait quelque chose de différent ?

« Non ! Non ! Tu es un parfait petit coussin ! J'ai juste été surprise… » lui répondit-elle en s'étirant.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça ! » dit Lily en se redressant complètement et s'étirant aussi. « Mais c'est que nous n'avons pas la chance de certains de ces messieurs d'avoir le temps de flemmarder ce matin ! Direction douches, petit déjeuner et arithmancie ! »

Après leur petit déjeuner Remus, Hermione et Lily se dirigèrent vers la classe d'Arithmancie en discutant tranquillement, quand ils croisèrent les Serpentards de 7ème année qui se rendait apparemment en Histoire de la Magie.

Trop absorbés par leur conversation, les trois apprentis arithmanciens ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils passaient un peu trop près du groupe de leurs ennemis. Hermione sentit quelqu'un lui agripper fermement le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter :

« Alors c'est toi la nouvelle Gryffondor ! » lui demanda le grand brun qui l'avait fixée en cours de potion la veille et qui l'avait agrippée, l'observant des pieds à la tête. Hermione se dégagea de sa prise et lui rendit son regard scrutateur. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle et vit Remus et Lily, tendus, attendant de voir comment la situation allait tourner. « Quel est ton nom ? » poursuivit le Serpentard.

« Granger » répondit-elle en aussi sèchement qu'elle le pouvait.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil dédaigneux devant son nom qui n'appartenait manifestement pas à une illustre famille de sorcier. Il lui susurra :

« Je suis Evan Rosier. Je pense que tu dois connaître mon nom et que tu dois aussi savoir que tu devrais te montrer aimable avec moi. ». Ce fût au tour d'Hermione de soulever un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es ou qui tu crois être, Rosier. » déclara-t-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers la classe d'Arithmancie, Remus et Lily derrière elle.

La rencontre entre Hermione et Rosier fût LE sujet de conversation lorsque tous se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner. Rémus raconta aux autres l'échange glacial qui avait eu lieu et les réactions furent mitigées : Peter s'enfuit presque aussitôt en cours de Divination préférant éviter de se mêler de cela, tandis que James et Sirius la félicitèrent de ne pas s'être laissée impressionner et d'avoir cloué le bec à cet apprenti Mangemort.

Mais bien vite, Hermione déchanta. En effet, lorsqu'elle se rendit à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, comme il le leur avait été demandé, afin d'assister à leur premier cours de DCFM, elle fut suivie par le regard menaçant de Rosier qui se rendait là-bas lui aussi.

« Bonjour ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : le Professeur Prewett » déclara le grand rouquin qui se tenait à l'orée de la forêt. « Pour mon premier cours, j'ai décidé que nous allions exceptionnellement commencer par des travaux pratiques. Aussi, je vous prierai de garder votre calme lorsque la créature que nous allons étudier approchera. »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards intrigués. Soudain, Hermione frissonna, une sensation de froid intense lui arrivait par vagues. Elle en reconnut immédiatement la cause pour l'avoir ressenti à plusieurs reprises : un Détraqueur ! Leur professeur avait amené un Détraqueur aux abords de Poudlard !? Dumbledore avait laissé faire ça ?!

Hermione se rasséréna en agrippant sa baguette dans sa manche, redoutant l'approche du gardien d'Azkaban.

« Bien ! J'imagine à vous voir pâlir que vous ressentez les effets de la magie de la créature que nous allons étudier. Qui peut me dire de quelle créature il s'agit ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire aux élèves rassemblés devant lui. Il désigna un jeune homme, portant cravate vert et argent, qui avait levé la main.

« Un Détraqueur, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, excellente réponse, 5 points pour Serpentard ! Bien, maintenant que nous savons de quel être il s'agit, quelqu'un connaît-il le sortilège qui permet de les repousser ? »

« Le sortilège du Patronus, Monsieur » répondit Lily, qui frissonnait de plus en plus.

« Exact ! 5 points pour Gryffondor ! » s'exclama le Professeur Prewett. « Cessez de faire ces têtes ! Ce Détraqueur est près de Poudlard pour vous protéger ! Il fait parti des mesures de sécurité de l'Ecole décidées par le Ministère de la Magie ! Il est en faction un peu plus loin dans la Forêt, il ne s'approchera pas plus ! »

Au moment même où le Professeur finissait sa phrase, Hermione vit Rosier marmotter quelque chose, baguette à la main. Une fumée verdâtre s'échappa de celle-ci et se dirigea droit vers la Forêt Interdite. A peine le sortilège perdu de vue, elle sentit le froid s'intensifier. Elle en était sûre : Rosier avait fait quelque chose pour attirer le Détraqueur.

Les élèves commencèrent à paniquer. Le froid devenait quasiment palpable. Hermione aperçu une silhouette noire se faufiler le long d'un bosquet dans le dos du Professeur Prewett. Sans réfléchir, elle cria :

« Derrière vous, Professeur ! ». Elle dégagea sa baguette de sa manche et lança le sortilège simultanément avec le Professeur Prewett qui avait réagit dès qu'Hermione l'avait interpellé :

« Expecto Patronum ! » crièrent-ils en même temps.

Aussitôt, la loutre argentée jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione et rejoignit le cheval qui s'était formé devant le Professeur de DCFM. Les deux animaux bondirent vers la silhouette encapuchonnée qui s'enfuit immédiatement.

Dès que le Détraqueur fût hors de portée et que ses effets néfastes se dissipèrent, le Professeur Prewett se retourna vers Hermione avec un regard mi-curieux, mi-admiratif.

« Bien ! Après cette démonstration pour le moins…inattendue, je vous prierai de bien vouloir accepter ce chocolat, cela vous fera du bien » dit-il en distribuant des gros morceaux de chocolat à tous les élèves. « Pour cette très belle invocation de votre Patronus, Miss… »

« Granger »

« …Miss Granger, donc. J'attribue 50 points à Gryffondor ! »

James et Sirius, bien qu'encore un peu pâles, tirèrent la langue aux Serpentards, Remus préféra s'abstenir.

« Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous libère pour le reste de l'après-midi…Miss Granger, je souhaiterai cependant que vous restiez quelques instants, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui, Professeur »

Dès lors que les autres élèves furent suffisamment éloignés pour n'être plus en capacité d'écouter leur conversation, le Professeur Prewett repris :

« Le Directeur m'a dit que vous veniez de l'Ecole Sorcière Royale de Bavière, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui Professeur »

« C'est là-bas que vous avec appris à invoquer un Patronus ? Il était parfait ! Produire un Patronus corporel demande une grande maîtrise de la magie, Miss Granger »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir du compliment.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas appris en cours. C'est un ami qui me l'a appris. » Puis se remémorant les circonstances de l'incident, elle ajouta : « Rosier a fait quelque chose qui a appelé le Détraqueur... »

« Ah ? Vous aussi vous l'avez vu faire ? »

« Comment ? Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dit ? »

« Cela gâcherai ce pourquoi je suis là. » lui répondit-il énigmatiquement avant de partir pour rejoindre le château.

* * *

J'avoue que je suis un peu désespérée du peu de review que j'obtiens…J'en profite par ailleurs pour remercier fanfantasy pour sa fidélité !

C'est très agréable de voir qu'on est mis en favory ou en story alert, mais ça l'ai bien plus d'avoir quelques retours sur son travail...

Merci d'y penser ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une ou plusieurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents, c'est agréable de constater que mon histoire vous plait et vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur.**

**Je voudrais répondre plus particulièrement à quelques unes de ces reviews :**

** Victoria Boubouile : J'aime bcp tes reviews très complètes et pleines d'idées plus ou moins saugrenues ! Merci !! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant mais je suis relativement nouvelle sur ffnet donc j'ai quelques difficultés avec les us et coutumes…Sur l'autre site sur lequel je poste mes histoires, on peut répondre directement aux reviews et la réponse s'affiche sous le texte de la review…Là bas je réponds systématiquement car c'est très simple j'ai vu que sur ce site, les réponses devenaient des MP et je ne sais pas si ça ce fait ou non…Je profite donc de cette note d'auteur pour te dire que ce n'est pas volontaire de ma part « d'ignorer » les reviews, c'est plus par maladresse…Bon, voilà qui est réparé, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur ! ;-))**

**Pour répondre à tes théories : la fin des « jours heureux » est déjà fixée dans mon scénario, mais j'aime bcp ta supposition…Tu as raison sur une autre de tes idées par rapport à un certain rouquin, mais chut^^**

**Merci encore pour tes reviews et j'espère avoir le plaisir d'en avoir d'autres !**

**fanfantasy07 : certes tes reviews sont plutôt courtes, mais ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu suis et que ça te plait toujours !! MERCI !!**

** SherPrune, Malina et labrise : merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer ! Je sais que les fics « time travel » sont légion, mais j'espère qu'à la longue la mienne réussira quand même à vous surprendre (on peut toujours espérer^^°)**

**els, lilique, Kriistal, nati, abby, lady hermione malfoy et elana : merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ces petits mots d'encouragement !!**

**Bon j'arrête enfin mon blabla, mais n'oubliez pas, les reviews, même succintes, me rendent infiniment heureuse, donc n'hésitez pas !!!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : Hagrid et Regulus**

Après le départ du Professeur Prewett, Hermione, un peu déboussolée par le mystère qui entourait son nouveau Professeur, décida d'aller rendre une visite à une personne qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement : Hagrid.

Alors qu'elle approchait de la cabane du Gardien des clés de Poudlard, elle aperçut un peu plus loin un groupe d'élèves de cinquième ou sixième année, qui suivaient un cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle sourit en repensant qu'un jour, ce serait ce cher Hagrid qui les dispenserait. Elle frappa à la porte lourde porte de la cabane et des jappements lui répondirent.

« Couché Crockdur ! Couché ! » entendit-elle à travers le panneau de bois brut. La porte s'ouvrit enfin dévoilant le corps massif du demi géant aux cheveux hirsutes. « Oui, Miss ? » s'enquit-il.

« Bonjour, Monsieur ! Comme je suis nouvelle ici je tenais à venir me présenter. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, 7ème année, Gryffondor. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Hagrid s'empara aussitôt de sa main, la secouant vigoureusement et la serrant à lui broyer les phalanges.

« Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne connaissent pas la politesse pour la plupart ! Ravi de rencontrer une jeune personne avec de l'éducation ! » lui répondit il gaiement. « J'ai fait chauffer de l'eau…Vous partagerez bien un thé avec moi ? »

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Appelez-moi Hagrid ! » suggéra-t-il, aimablement.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et elle reconnut immédiatement ce décor qui lui était si familier : une grande et chaleureuse pièce remplie de meubles en bois brut où un immense lit, recouvert d'une courtepointe prenait la majorité de la place. En avançant vers la cheminée où le feu couvait encore, elle heurta presque un jambon qui pendait au plafond, elle grimpa sur la gigantesque chaise que lui désigna Hagrid. Crockdur vint poser son énorme tête sur ses genoux et elle lui gratta distraitement le crâne. Hagrid lui servit prestement une grande tasse de thé, qu'il accompagna de quelques biscuits à la mode Hagrid, c'est-à-dire que l'on pouvait se casser les dents dessus.

Bavarder avec le demi-géant rappela immédiatement à Hermione sa troisième année quand ils préparaient ensemble la défense de Buck l'Hippogriffe. Elle avait apprécié Hagrid dès son arrivée Poudlard, quand il avait accueilli les premières années et qu'il leur avait fait traverser le Lac Noir. Mais elle n'avait vraiment complètement sympathisé avec lui que grâce à l'affaire autour de la condamnation de l'hippogriffe à cause de l'incident avec cet idiot de Malfoy. Elle entama donc la conversation en lui parlant sciemment d'animaux magiques et il devient vite intarissable sur le sujet, à la plus grande joie de son auditrice.

Ils papotaient depuis déjà un long moment quand on frappa à la porte. Crockdur aboya un peu pour montrer qu'il était un bon gardien, mais préféra quand même rester le museau lové sur les genoux d'Hermione, plutôt que d'aller s'enquérir de l'importun qui le dérangeait. Hagrid ouvrit la porte sur un Remus qui semblait assez inquiet :

« Bonjour Hagrid ! On cherche notre nouvelle camarade…Vous n'auriez pas aperçu quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez pas, par hasard ? »

« Aperçu, non. Mais, je crois bien que j'étais en train de boire un thé avec elle. » lui répondit-il en ouvrant le battant en grand pour que Remus puisse voir Hermione qui était cachée jusqu'alors à sa vue.

Remus parut soulagé d'apercevoir la jeune fille tranquillement installée. Il héla James, Sirius et Lily et tous se rejoignirent devant chez Hagrid en peu de temps.

« Ah ! Tu étais là ! » s'exclama Lily, visiblement soulagée.

« Vous me cherchiez ? » s'étonna Hermione

« On t'attendait un peu plus loin pendant que tu parlais avec le Professeur Prewett, on discutait et tout à coup on t'a perdu de vue ! On a eu peur que Rosier t'ai fait quelque chose… » dit gentiment Remus

« Rosier ? Que te voudrais ce malotru, Hermione ? » interjecta Hagrid, inquiet.

« Rien…Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid. Ce type est juste un crétin qui est persuadé que son précieux nom de famille lui donne de la valeur et équivaut à un titre nobiliaire ! »

Sirius éclata de son rire si particulier, comme un aboiement, ravi d'entendre quelqu'un qui partageait ses idées, quasiment mot pour mot.

Un peu plus tard et après avoir assuré Hagrid qu'elle reviendrait le voir rapidement pour prendre un autre thé avec lui, Hermione s'éclipsa avec ses nouveaux amis.

« On dirait qu'Hagrid et Crockdur t'ont adoptée » lui dit Remus

« Tel Maître, tel chien ! Ils sont si gentils tous les deux. » lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« C'est fou, cela fait seulement deux jours que tu es là et on dirait que tu connais déjà tout Poudlard ! Tu sais, tu as été épatante en DCFM ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies lancé un Patronus ! » s'exclama James

« Le Patronus, c'est Hans qui m'a appris…Il est bien meilleur que moi en DCFM. » reconnut-elle, pensant amèrement que Harry se serait volontiers passé d'avoir à affronter des Détraqueurs quand il avait 13 ans. Ses amis parurent un peu surpris de ce qu'elle venait de leur apprendre et échangèrent des regards curieux. Afin de changer de conversation, Hermione prit son ton le plus professoral et déclara : « Tu sais, James, si tu avais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu saurais certaines choses toi aussi, notamment à propos du rôle capital du Garde Chasse et… » le reste de sa phrase demeura en suspens. Sirius qui marchait à côté d'eux, s'était brusquement arrêté, tendu à l'extrême, serrant ses poings tellement fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

Tous avaient senti la tension gagner Sirius et leurs regards convergèrent vers la personne qui l'avait causée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, ressemblant vaguement à Sirius venait dans leur direction. James souffla à l'oreille d'Hermione :

« Les problèmes arrivent…C'est Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius et ils se détestent… »

A peine James eu-t-il fini sa phrase que le Serpentard s'adressa à son aîné :

« Alors le renégat ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

James et Rémus s'interposèrent rapidement entre les deux Black, afin de contenir l'esclandre qui ne manquerait pas d'éclater à tout instant.

« La ferme, Regulus ! Retourne lécher les bottes de Rosier et de Servilus ! » cracha Sirius.

« Tu ne te sens pas trop seul, renégat ? » persista le jeune Black. « Maintenant que tu as perdu l'autre traître… »

« Ne parles pas comme ça d'Alphard ! » rugit Sirius en essayant de se dégager des bras de James pour se jeter sur son frère.

A la surprise de tous, Hermione, qui n'était pourtant pas supposée comprendre de quoi il pouvait s'agir, prit part au conflit. Elle s'avança vers Regulus, planta ses grands yeux dans ceux du Serpentard, et lui dit, si bas que les autres n'entendirent rien :

« Je suis certaine qu'un jour tu réaliseras ce que tu auras perdu à poursuivre des idéaux qui ne sont pas les tiens. »

Désarçonné par l'intervention de cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui avait dis des choses qu'il avait à peine osé s'avouer, Regulus lança, par bravade, un dernier regard noir à son frère et s'en alla.

James, Remus et Lily regardaient Hermione, sidérés. Sirius regardait le sol, tendu comme une corde prête à rompre, le souffle bruyant, les muscles de ses mâchoires ne cessant de se contracter alors qu'il serrait les dents.

Hermione regretta presque aussitôt son geste. Elle savait qu'au fond de lui Regulus ne pensait pas complètement ce qu'il avait jeté au visage de Sirius. Il ne faisait que suivre les préceptes d'une éducation qu'il n'avait pas la force de rejeter. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait voir de lui-même les horreurs qu'infligeait Voldemort pour qu'il ait le courage de s'en détourner, au prix de sa vie. Mais elle avait aussi conscience qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. Elle était intervenue dans un conflit qui n'était pas le sien et surtout en utilisant des connaissances qu'elle n'était pas supposée avoir. Aussi, elle s'approcha de Sirius, posa une main sur son bras et lui dit doucement :

« Pardon de m'être mêlée de ça…Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû… »

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, elle n'eut pas à faire face à l'ire de Sirius. Il prit une grande inspiration, releva simplement la tête, chassa une mèche qui barrait son regard et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.

La tempête grise de ses iris reflétait de multiples émotions : de la colère, des remords mais étrangement, ce qui dominait était la gratitude.

Il prit dans la sienne la main qu'elle avait posée sur son épaule et y déposa un doux baiser, lui témoignant ainsi, à la fois, sa reconnaissance et son pardon.

Dans un calme étrange, tous se repartirent en direction de l'Ecole. Le groupe se scinda en deux : Remus, Lily et Hermione se dirigeant vers la Bibliothèque pour aller travailler, James et Sirius allant rejoindre Peter qui devait avoir fini de suivre son cours de Divination.

A peine arrivés dans l'antre de Mme Pince, Lily et Remus pressèrent Hermione de questions pour savoir ce qu'elle avait dit à Regulus, mais elle ne préféra ne rien leur révéler, de peur de commettre encore un impair.

De l'autre côté, James et Peter –James ayant rapidement fait comprendre à ce dernier le pourquoi de l'attitude quelque peu taciturne de Sirius – préférèrent ne pas revenir sur l'évènement et faire comme si de rien était.

Tous se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard pour le repas et la conversation se porta très innocemment sur le fonctionnement de l'Ecole Sorcière Royale de Bavière. Ce qui permit à Hermione de bénir encore une fois Harry et Ron de lui avoir offert un livre si complet, car elle pu répondre à toutes les questions sans avoir à mentir de trop.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oups ! Désolée, j'avais oublié de faire une mise à jour sur ce site ! **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise…Et vous inspire des reviews ;-)**

**Paroles et Pensées **

_Elle entendait Ron crier. Elle ne voyait plus correctement, tout était flou. Elle sentait des mains qui la saisissaient._

_« Arrêtez ou elle meurt ! »_

_Hermione sentit la lame contre sa gorge, son sang couler et vit Harry et Ron comme hypnotisés, les yeux emplis de terreur. Elle eu une absence, puis, elle entendit un grand fracas. Elle sentit qu'on la saisissait, puis une sensation d'oppression et enfin…L'air…_

_L'air marin qui lui parvenait aux narines et de l'eau qui gouttait sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de Ron, plein de douleur et de peine. Ce n'était pas de l'eau sur son visage, c'était les larmes de Ron, qui murmurait, telle une litanie, en la berçant contre lui : _

_« Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon… »_

Elle se réveilla avec une sensation d'angoisse et d'oppression quasi-palpables. Le malaise que provoquait ce cauchemar était pire que la peur que lui avait fait ressentir ses cauchemars précédents. De tous les mauvais rêves récurrents qu'elle avait depuis la fin de la guerre, celui-là était celui qui l'ébranlait le plus.

Elle arrivait à faire face aux images de bataille, aux visions des corps allongés les uns auprès des autres dans la Grande Salle, mais ce qu'il s'était passé au Manoir Malfoy restait gravé en elle.

Comme les autres nuits, elle descendit donc en Salle Commune après s'être rafraîchie et avoir enfilé sa robe de chambre. Et comme à chaque fois, elle y retrouva Sirius. Elle s'installa à côté de lui sans dire un mot, mais il rompit vite le silence :

« Tu sais, Lily a raison…Ce n'est pas sain que tu garde pour toi tout ce que tu ressens…Il faut que tu évacues la cause de tes cauchemars. ».

« Je ne peux pas en parler…Je ne peux pas…. » lui répondit-elle dans un soupir.

« En tout cas, si tu y arrives un jour – et il faudra que tu y arrives – saches que je serai prêt à t'écouter et Lily aussi, j'en suis sûr. »

« Oui, je le pense aussi. Lily est une personne extraordinaire ! Tous les cinq d'ailleurs vous êtres extraordinaires : vous m'avez si bien accueillie ! »

« C'est peut être tout simplement parce que tu es, toi aussi une fille bien, tu ne crois pas ? » lui dit-il avec un sourire qui fit rougir Hermione. « A propos, je voulais quand même te remercier pour être intervenue, je n'aurai pas aimé devoir encore en venir aux mains avec mon imbécile de frère. Et puis, tu m'as certainement évité une retenue supplémentaire… »

« Non, ne me remercie pas, j'ai seulement fait ce qu'il me semblait juste de faire sur le moment. »

« Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu lui a murmuré ? »

« Je lui ai seulement dit ce que je pensais : que ses paroles n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait…. »

« Tu crois vraiment que mon frère pense ne pas que je suis la lie de l'humanité ? » lui demanda-t-il, sceptique.

« En tout cas, c'est ce que je lui ai dit et cela l'a suffisamment troublé pour qu'il s'en aille… » lui fit-elle judicieusement remarquer. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je crois que c'est le moins que je te dois…Je t'en prie, pose »

« Qui est cet Alphard dont tu as parlé ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

« C'est…c'était mon oncle…Il est mort cet été. »

« Oh ! Je suis désolée. » lui dit elle en posant sa main sur celle de Sirius.

« C'est rien…C'est juste que c'était une des seules personne de ma famille qui m'adressait encore la parole….Je me suis enfui de chez mes parents l'année dernière, je suis allé vivre chez James…Alphard m'a beaucoup aidé moralement et aussi financièrement…. »

« Je comprends ton attachement…Ca a dû être très dur de le perdre…. »

« Regulus sait où appuyer pour me faire mal et pour me provoquer… »

Elle avait entendu souvent l'histoire de Sirius lorsqu'elle vivait à Grimmauld Place avec les membres de l'Ordre. Elle savait tout ce que sa mère lui reprochait : sa répartition à Gryffondor qui avait jeté l'opprobre sur sa famille, ses amitiés avec des personnes qui n'étaient pas de sa condition. Elle connaissait aussi sa discorde avec son frère et enfin sa fugue, soutenue par l'Oncle Alphard. Elle n'avait jamais pu imaginer que cela l'avait tellement affecté. Elle exerça une petite pression sur la main de Sirius pour lui montrer son soutien et ne dit plus rien, tous deux se laissèrent hypnotiser par la danse des flammes jusqu'à s'endormir paisiblement.

La fin de cette première semaine fût des plus paisibles et Hermione fût considérablement soulagée de constater que Rosier n'avait plus l'air de vouloir lui jouer un mauvais tour. L'invocation du Patronus en DCFM semblait l'avoir un peu impressionné et il ne s'approchait plus d'Hermione, se contentant de lui jeter des regards mauvais chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Le week-end se passa tout aussi tranquillement, entre bavardages au bord du Lac Noir et devoirs en Salle Commune ou à la Bibliothèque. Le travail scolaire était particulièrement affecté aux élèves sérieux qu'étaient Lily, Hermione et Remus, qui en plus de faire leurs propres devoirs, devaient vérifier et éventuellement corriger ceux de James, Sirius et Peter.

Hermione fût étonnée de constater que malgré le peu de travail qu'ils fournissaient James et Sirius étaient des élèves brillants, particulièrement en Métamorphose. Malheureusement, Peter ne partageait pas les facilités de ses amis, aussi ses devoirs étaient ceux qui demandaient le plus de corrections. Mais comme il avait eu des résultats très moyens aux BUSE, il suivait des cours faciles comme Histoire de la Magie ou Soins aux Créatures Magiques (Hermione refusant ne serait-ce que de regarder ses devoirs de Divination), ce qui simplifiait le travail de correction. Encore une fois, l'attitude des trois garçons rappela étrangement à Hermione ses deux meilleurs amis, qui lui manquaient terriblement.

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi entre cours, devoirs, bavardages et retenues pour les garçons. Snape tentait à chaque cours de rabaisser Hermione par des mesquineries et des remarques cinglantes, mais elle y avait été tellement habituée tout le temps où elle l'avait eu comme professeur, qu'elle ne remarquait presque rien et préférait l'ignorer.

Malheureusement, les nuits restèrent les mêmes, Hermione faisait un cauchemar chaque nuit, après lequel elle descendait en Salle Commune rejoindre Sirius. Ils parlaient de tout : de la passion de Sirius pour les motos – il rêvait d'en posséder une -, de leurs études, un peu de Quidditch, de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment assis l'un et l'autre.

Sirius n'avait abandonné Hermione que pour aller passer les nuits de pleines lunes avec Remus, en prétextant une expédition secrète à l'encontre des Serpentards, ce qu'Hermione avait fait mine de croire. D'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs avaient peaufiné leur couverture en disposant une énorme quantité de Bombabouses dans le couloir menant à la Salle Commune des verts et argents (et avaient, par conséquent écopé de retenues supplémentaires).

Hermione avait préféré mettre ses quelques soirées solitaires à profit pour tenter de découvrir comment rentrer à son époque puisque Dumbledore avait refusé obstinément de lui en dire plus, malgré ses multiples sollicitations. Mais elle n'avait abouti à rien malgré ses recherches dans les nombreux livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la Bibliothèque.

Lily, quant à elle, s'arrangeait toujours pour se réveiller avant tous les autres Gryffondors et allait chercher Hermione en Salle Commune avant que quiconque ne la surprenne endormie sur le canapé avec Sirius. Elle savait quel mal ce rapprochement, pourtant bien innocent, pouvait faire à la réputation de la jeune fille si une langue de vipère, comme pouvaient l'être Daisy ou Mary, les surprenaient.

Hermione s'était intégrée au groupe formé par les Maraudeurs et Lily de façon surprenante. Elle avait l'impression de toujours les avoir connus.

James lui faisait penser aux jumeaux : toujours à faire des blagues, avec un caractère bien trempé mais surtout avec un cœur en or et une grande gentillesse, fou amoureux de sa Lily.

Avec Remus, elle partageait la passion des études et des livres, ils pouvaient bavarder pendant des heures de leur passion commune : l'Arithmancie. Il était aussi doux et gentil adolescent qu'il l'était adulte.

Peter avait été le plus difficile à apprécier, parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait trahir et provoquer le malheur qui allait s'abattre sur ses amis, mais Hermione avait presque réussi à faire abstraction de cela et en arrivait à considérer que c'était deux personnes distinctes : le Peter qu'elle connaissait en 1977 était aimable et assez effacé, loin du scélérat qu'il allait devenir...

Elle avait trouvé en Lily une véritable amie. Elle était moins proche d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait l'être de Ginny, car on ne peut pas remplacer une amitié de plusieurs années par quelques semaines de complicité, mais Hermione appréciait sincèrement celle qui deviendrait la mère de son meilleur ami.

Sirius était la personne qu'elle trouvait la plus surprenante. Il était loin du Sirius grincheux, colérique et amer qu'elle avait connu entre ses troisième et cinquième années. Certes, il avait toujours tendance à s'emporter et à se renfermer pour bouder lorsqu'il était contrarié, mais leurs discussions nocturnes avaient permis à Hermione de découvrir qu'en réalité c'était surtout un écorché vif et qu'il était un être bien plus profond qu'elle ne l'eût pensé.

Souvent, elle en arrivait même à oublier qui ils étaient réellement et à ne les considérer que comme un gentil groupe de camarades de classe pour cette drôle d'année scolaire qui venait de commencer. Parfois, cependant, la cruelle réalité lui revenait brutalement, plus dure que jamais et elle se souvenait qu'à part Lupin, tous allaient mourir…


	14. Chapter 14

**Duel et Douleurs **

Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi et Halloween approchait déjà lorsque la note annonçant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard fût affichée.

Tous les élèves se réjouirent de pouvoir quitter un peu Poudlard où l'ambiance était devenue pesante. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, les hiboux du Ministère faisaient de fréquentes visites, toujours porteuses de mauvaises nouvelles, rendant ainsi la montée en puissance de Voldemort plus réelle dans l'établissement pourtant bien protégé. Même les nombreuses plaisanteries initiées par les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas réussi à alléger l'ambiance pesante qui s'était instillée dans le château. Par ailleurs, la présence des Détraqueurs au sein de la Forêt Interdite n'améliorait en rien le moral des élèves.

Dès le petit déjeuner, la sortie – seul évènement positif depuis la rentrée - fût sur toutes les lèvres. Aussi, Hermione après avoir satisfait au rituel de tartiner un toast pour son voisin de table – elle n'avait pu se défaire du réflexe de nourrir Ron, au grand plaisir de Sirius qui s'installait très souvent à côté d'elle au petit déjeuner pour profiter de ses largesses - demanda, sur un ton faussement innocent :

« Dis Lily, tu as entendu parler d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, toi ?

« Ah, non ! Personne ne m'en a parlé…» lui répondit Lily tout aussi innocemment, en surveillant James du coin de l'œil.

« Hé ! » protesta aussitôt James. « Evidemment qu'on va aller à Pré-au-Lard ! On va y aller tous ensemble, non ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un regard circulaire pour jauger la réaction de ses amis.

« Pour sûr !! Je rêve d'une bièraubeurre depuis le jour de la rentrée » déclara rêveusement Peter en se léchant les lèvres, ce qui fit rire tout le groupe.

« Et moi, j'en profiterai pour faire le plein de farces et attrapes pour préparer Halloween. » dit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à James.

Le groupe se rendit ensuite en cours en continuant de planifier leur expédition au village sorcier.

Alors que la journée avait très bien commencé pour elle et que le cours de Potions du matin s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Hermione sentit le vent tourner dès qu'elle entra dans la Salle de cours de DCFM en ce début d'après-midi. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise quand elle reconnut l'homme qui se tenait à côté du Professeur Prewett : un plus jeune, beaucoup moins balafré mais surtout avec un nez complet, Alastor Maugrey.

Les élèves prirent place à derrière leurs bureaux et le Professeur de DCFM pris la parole :

« Comme vous le savez, chers élèves, des temps sombres se profilent… » Au moment même où Prewett prononça cette phrase, Hermione senti une douleur lui vriller le ventre, elle grimaça de douleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela. Parfois, quand les chouettes du Ministère arrivaient cela se produisait également. Elle ne savait pas d'où provenaient ces douleurs subites, même Mme Pomfresh n'avait pu en déterminer la cause. Elle s'efforça d'ignorer l'élancement qui la tenaillait pour écouter le discours du Professeur. « …donc afin de renforcer les effectifs des Aurors, il sera proposé à certains d'entre vous d'intégrer un programme de préparation accélérée. Pour ce faire, vos capacités en duel et combat vont être évaluées par , qui est le Directeur Adjoint du Département des Aurors. »

Maugrey n'ajouta rien, se contentant de jeter un coup d'œil aux élèves et ensorcela les bureaux afin qu'ils laissent place à une estrade de duel.

Le Professeur Prewett appela les élèves en formant des paires qui se défieraient en duel. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour évaluer quel était le meilleur comportement à adopter. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle remporte tous ses duels, sinon Maugrey allait la remarquer et cela risquait de changer le cours du temps. Mais sa fierté lui commandait de ne pas se laisser battre trop facilement.

James, Sirius, Remus et Lily avaient remportés sans trop de difficultés leurs duels respectifs. Ce fût bientôt au tour d'Hermione, elle devait affronter une Serpentard pour son premier duel. Elle tenta de se concentrer en se répétant de ne pas gagner trop vite et pris place.

Le premier sortilège de son adversaire failli la faire éclater de rire : Serpensortia ! Malfoy avait fait de même en deuxième année, cette fille n'était vraiment pas au niveau !

Hermione lança très rapidement un Evanesco pour faire disparaître le serpent, suivi d'un Expelliarmus. Son adversaire ne compris même pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

En redescendant de l'estrade, Hermione remarqua que Maugrey avait levé un sourcil curieux. Elle su à cet instant, en croisant le regard de l'Auror, qu'elle devait perdre le combat suivant pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention. Heureusement, son affrontement suivant eu lieu contre Lily, elle n'eu donc presque pas de remords à la laisser l'emporter, même si sa nature de première de la classe s'en trouvait très agacée.

Les combats se poursuivirent, éliminant les élèves les uns après les autres. Les derniers duels opposant Remus et James puis Sirius et une fille de Serpentard, Lily et Rosier, et enfin deux Serpentards furent âprement disputés. James l'emporta sur Remus, puis sur Sirius, tandis que Rosier balayait ses adversaires. Le duel final entre James et Rosier fût particulièrement acharné et impressionna grandement tous ceux qui y assistèrent, ce fût finalement Rosier qui l'emporta avec un Stupéfix particulièrement lâche. Mais qu'attendre de mieux d'un Serpentard ?

Lorsque le cours se termina, seuls Sirius, Remus, James, Lily et Hermione furent retenus par le Professeur Prewett et Maugrey.

« Bien ! » commença Maugrey. « D'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'y a que vous 5 qui ayez le niveau pour éventuellement intégrer une préparation. »

« Mais c'est Rosier qui l'a emporté » protesta James, bien qu'encore vexé de sa défaite.

« On préfère éviter les Mangemorts chez les Aurors….» répondit le Pr Prewett en faisant avec un sourire ironique.

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà songé à faire une carriè… »

Maugrey fût interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Dumbledore qui semblait aussi furieux qu'il pouvait l'être :

« Alastor ! Fabian ! Qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'organiser ça sans m'en parler !? » cria-t-il en les foudroyant du regard.

Les Gryffondors se regardaient effarés du ton qu'employait le Directeur pourtant toujours si calme et si jovial.

« Calme-toi Albus » lui répondit Maugrey en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. « C'est moi qui ai insisté, Fabian n'y est pour rien ! »

« As-tu évalué les conséquences de tes actes, Alastor ? » répondit le Directeur en lui lançant un regard noir. Ceci à peine dit, Dumbledore se retourna vers les élèves et sur un ton beaucoup plus aimable leur dit : « Allez, jeunes gens. Retournez donc à votre Salle Commune, s'il vous plaît. »

Complètement abasourdis du comportement de leur Directeur, le petit groupe s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand Dumbledore retint Hermione :

« Miss Granger»

« Oui, Professeur ? »

« Savez vous que j'apprécie tout particulièrement les chocogrenouilles au coucher du soleil ? ». Elle comprit instantanément qu'il lui fixait un rendez-vous et lui donnait par là même le mot de passe. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire entendu.

« Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, Professeur. »

A peine entrés dans la Salle Commune, ils se rassemblèrent devant le feu et chacun commenta la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

« J'ai bien cru que Prewett allait se mettre à pleurer ! »

« N'exagère pas, James ! Mais il était très pâle, ça c'est sûr ! » modéra Lily.

« Plus sérieusement, vous allez en faire quoi vous de cette proposition ? » s'enquit Remus.

« Personnellement, je ne comprends même pas ce que je faisais là. J'ai perdu à mon deuxième duel… » fît remarquer Hermione.

« Tu as quand même enchaîné très vite les sortilèges durant ton premier duel et puis tu es l'élève préférée du Professeur Prewett depuis que tu as invoqué ce Patronus. » Hermione rougit du compliment de Remus.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à devenir Auror. » avoua Sirius, pensif. Puis avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules, il ajouta : « Je n'ai jamais pensé à devenir quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu plus loin que Poudlard ! ».

Tous rirent des propos cyniques, mais pourtant vrais, de Sirius. James resta songeur un moment, avant de déclarer :

« J'aimerai bien accepter. Après tout, mes deux parents étaient Aurors. Maintenant qu'ils sont en retraite, je suis sur que cela leur ferait plaisir si j'embrassai la même carrière qu'eux. »

« J'avoue que cela me plaît aussi. Aider la Justice, capturer des Mangemorts…Je suis sûre que j'aimerai ça. » dit Lily, pensive.

Soudain la douleur revint, plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Hermione grimaça, essayant de respirer calmement pour faire passer les élancements. Remus aperçu son visage contracté et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer :

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va aller…J'ai un peu mal…C'est tout…Ca va déjà mieux » lui répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire en reprenant son souffle.

Remus n'osa pas insister, pensant que ce devait être dû à un problème typiquement féminin. Il reprit la conversation avec ses amis qui s'orienta une fois encore vers le week-end à venir à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione s'excusa, prétextant d'aller chercher un livre à la Bibliothèque, et rejoignit le bureau du Directeur.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tout d'abord merci à ceux et celles (je suis désolée je ne cite pas les pseudo de peur d'en oublier) qui se ont pris la peine de reviewer les quelques chapitres précédents, c'est avant tout pour eux que je poste un nouveau chapitre car leurs reviews m'ont énormément encouragée à un moment où j'avais presque envie de laisser tomber la publication sur ce site….**

**Un grand merci à Ghiltoniel et 4sh pour le temps qu'elles ont passé à répondre à mes questions et à critiquer mon travail !**

**Evidemment toujours un ;-) à Fanfantasy !**

**Soyez patient(e)s toutes vos questions trouveront réponses…La fin de l'histoire est déjà toute écrite dans ma tête et certain(e)s ont déjà des pistes !^^**

**PS : je fais un peu de pub ****J'ai publié une traduction qui s'appelle Treasured Hearts, c'est aussi un Hermione/Sirius et je le trouve très touchant…Si certain(e)s veulent bien me dire ce qu'ils (elles) en pensent, j'en serais ravie !**

**Très de bavardage ! La suite que vous attendiez !**

**Chocogrenouilles et Prise à partie**

Dès qu'elle eût dit le mot de passe à la gargouille, Hermione se demanda pourquoi le Directeur lui avait demandé de passer aussi rapidement après le test des duels. Il avait l'air soucieux quand elle pénétra dans son bureau après qu'il l'y eue invitée. A peine assise, il lui déclara :

« Vous êtes vraiment très intelligente Miss Granger…. » Elle rougit mais n'osa l'interrompre en le remerciant. « Alastor m'a raconté que vous n'avez pas particulièrement brillé lors des duels et que vous avez été convoquée uniquement parce que Fabian a affirmé que vous maîtrisiez l'utilisation du Patronus. » Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir. « J'imagine que vous avez volontairement perdu en duel ? »

« Oui, Professeur. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas me faire remarquer. »

« J'ai été inquiet un instant qu'Alastor ne vous ait mise en une fâcheuse posture…Vous avez été très avisée, Miss Granger. M. Maugrey va proposer l'intégration à la formation d'Auror à MM. Black et Potter, ainsi qu'à Miss Evans. M. Lupin et vous-même en serez écartés. »

« Remus a un très bon niveau ! Il est écarté à cause de sa lycanthropie ?! C'est injuste ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent d'une étincelle de malice avant de se teinter de regret.

« Je sais que c'est injuste, mais il comprendra…Par ailleurs, je me dois de vous mettre encore une fois en garde et vous demander de rester prudente. Nous avons déjà parlé de votre intervention à l'encontre du Détraqueur et, comme nous en étions convenus, vous ne vous êtes plus démarquée depuis. Nous avons donc réussi, jusqu'à présent, à cacher votre existence auprès du Ministère. Cependant, je me dois de vous rappeler de faire attention… »

« De ne rien révéler de ce qui arrivera ou pourrait arriver. » répéta-t-elle machinalement, puisque elle connaissait par cœur les mots que Dumbledore utilisait chaque fois qu'ils avaient une entrevue.

« Je vois que vous avez conscience des responsabilités qui sont les vôtres. Mais, il faut vous méfier de vous-même…Vous venez de me révéler que vous connaissiez la « condition particulière » de M. Lupin. ». lui dit-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Hermione se plaqua la main sur la bouche et rougit, mortifiée d'avoir laissé échapper une information alors qu'elle se contraignait depuis si longtemps à ne rien dévoiler.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur… » soupira-t-elle. Puis après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle lui demanda : « Professeur, je dois comprendre certaines choses…Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi Maugrey est-il venu faire des tests ? Cela a-t-il un lien avec l'Ordre du Phoenix ? »

« Vous connaissez l'existence de l'Ordre ? » s'étonna le Directeur.

« Je ne peux évidemment vous expliquer les détails mais oui…L'Ordre n'a que peu de secrets pour moi, Professeur. »

« Je me dois donc de vous expliquer certaines missions effectivement… » répondit pensivement le Directeur « Voldemort prend de plus en plus de puissance, il attire nombre de jeunes à peine sortis de cette école, aussi, j'ai demandé au Professeur Prewett, qui est membre de l'Ordre, de repérer quels élèves pourraient être attirés par les Ténèbres…Grâce à lui, nous savons d'ores et déjà que M. Rosier porte la Marque des Ténèbres… » Hermione pâlit et déglutit péniblement, réalisant que le Préfet des Serpentards devait être bien plus dangereux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, bien que les capacités dont il avait fait montre en duel l'avait déjà impressionnée. « MM. Black et Snape évoluent pour l'instant dans des cercles d'introduction... J'espère pouvoir les sauver d'eux-mêmes… »

« Mais pourquoi ces duels ? » le coupa Hermione

« Fabian pense que l'Ordre a besoin de sang neuf. Suite à votre invocation d'un Patronus corporel, il a déjà proposé votre nom, auquel j'ai opposé mon droit de véto. Il a également proposé les noms de vos amis…Je pense qu'il a voulu prouver à Alastor que vous tous pourriez nous être utiles…Mais je m'y suis opposé, vos camarades sont encore trop jeunes…Bien qu'Alastor ai été suffisamment impressionné pour leur proposer cette formation pour devenir Auror… »

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de se demander intérieurement ce qui pousserait bientôt Dumbledore à reconsidérer sa position et à introduire les Maraudeurs et Lily dans l'Ordre du Phoenix dès la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Elle décida de ne pas approfondir le sujet et de lui parler de ce qui la préoccupait le plus.

« Professeur ? Je…J'ai un problème… »

« Expliquez-moi Miss » répondit-il soudain anxieux.

« Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai parfois des douleurs…Elles apparaissent et disparaissent soudainement. Je suis allée voir Miss Pomfresh qui n'a rien trouvé d'anormal et… »

« Ces douleurs…N'en avez-vous jamais connues d'identiques ? » lui répondit-il, semblant déjà connaitre la réponse.

« Leur fulgurance me rappelle étrangement celles que j'ai ressenti avant d'arriver ici…C'est lié au sortilège ? ». Dumbledore joignit ses deux mains par-dessus son bureau et s'avança un peu vers elle avant de lui expliquer :

« Le Dies Eudaimon est un sortilège instable, Miss Granger. C'est pour cela qu'il est normalement interdit…Certaines personnes sont mortes en tentant de le lancer. Vous êtes arrivée ici en invoquant les jours heureux d'une personne…Je crois avoir deviné qu'il s'agit d'une des personnes dont nous venons de parler » Il l'interrompit comprenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler de qui il s'agissait et la stoppa d'un geste. « Non, Miss Granger. Moi aussi, je dois l'ignorer. Dès lors que cette personne aura le sentiment que les « jours heureux » sont terminés, vous repartirez d'où vous êtes venue. Les douleurs que vous ressentez n'en sont que les prémices…Chaque fois qu'il ou elle se rend compte que les temps heureux sont menacés, cela vous rapproche de votre départ. »

Hermione était stupéfaite. C'était aussi simple que cela ! C'est ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit dès le premier jour : elle rentrerait chez elle quand les « jours heureux » seraient finis.

« Mais que dois-je faire, Professeur ? Dois-je confronter cette personne à la réalité de l'ascension de Voldemort pour que ses jours heureux finissent et que je rentre chez moi ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Non surtout pas ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est exactement pour cela que je ne vous en ai pas dit plus jusqu'à présent. Vous m'aviez dit que vous connaissiez la Magie Temporelle, donc vous savez que vous ne devez rien provoquer ! Qui que soit cette personne, la fin des jours heureux sera une prise de conscience personnelle, vous ne pouvez et ne devez pas la provoquer ! »

Elle hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait mais elle était déçue de devoir subir les évènements. A tout moment, elle pouvait donc disparaître et retrouver son époque ? Cela semblait irréel !

Hermione ne pouvait supporter de rester passive à attendre de rentrer chez elle. Son esprit d'excellence reprit bien vite le dessus : si elle était arrivée ici, c'est parce qu'elle avait échoué dans l'incantation. Elle devait donc trouver un moyen pour le pratiquer correctement une fois qu'elle serait rentrée à Grimmauld Place. Après tout, elle avait fait tout ça pour ramener le parrain d'Harry auprès de son filleul, à quoi cela servirait-il de s'arrêter maintenant ?

Elle demanda donc à son Directeur des informations sur le sortilège, mais il refusa encore une fois de lui en dire plus. Cependant, il consenti, après bien des négociations, à lui autoriser l'accès à la Réserve afin qu'elle effectue elle-même des recherches. C'est donc avec son précieux sésame en main, qu'elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle pour aller retrouver les Maraudeurs et Lily, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, dorénavant, d'appeler « ses amis ».

Elle chemina, pensive, à travers les longs couloirs de pierre de Poudlard et s'apprêtait à descendre le Grand Escalier de marbre menant au Grand Hall quand elle fût accostée par un groupe de filles, apparemment de Serdaigle, au vu de leurs robes bordées de bleu.

« Tu es Hermione, c'est bien cela ? » lui demanda doucement une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus.

« Heu…oui » répondit-elle en se demandant ce que ces filles pouvaient bien lui vouloir.

« On souhaitait avoir une conversation avec toi. » lui dit une petite brune.

« Et à quel sujet ? »

« Les Maraudeurs » répondit la blonde.

« Que voulez-vous me dire ? » demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

« On veut te dire de les laisser tranquilles ! Ne traîne plus avec les Maraudeurs ! Ne parle plus à Sirius ! Sirius est à nous ! A NOUS ! » vociféra une troisième fille, visiblement très en colère.

Hermione était atterrée. Elle avait déjà été au cœur de bien des polémiques du fait de son amitié avec Harry et Ron : Rita Skeeter avait écrit des insanités sur elle dans la Gazette à l'époque où elle avait fréquenté Viktor, soit disant en trompant Harry…Il y avait aussi eu de fréquentes querelles avec Lavande, Parvati, ou Romilda qui ne comprenaient pas qu'Hermione ne veuille pas intercéder en leurs faveurs auprès de ses meilleurs amis.

Mais qu'on vienne lui dicter son comportement et qu'on lui reproche son amitié avec les Maraudeurs, ça la mettait hors d'elle ! La colère montait en elle, Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge. Les Serdaigles eurent le tort de penser que c'était la peur qui faisait rougir Hermione, aussi quand elle explosa, elles ne comprirent pas ce qui leur tombait dessus :

« Mais, c'est pas possible ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que Sirius est un objet ? Qu'il vous appartient comme un pauvre elfe de maison ? Et bien, non ! Sirius est une personne ! Avec un caractère et des opinions ! Et les elfes aussi, d'ailleurs, ont un caractère et des opinions ! » Elle voyait les jeunes filles se décomposer sous l'effet de ses mots, mais ne s'arrêta pas là, emportée par la colère. « Et vous ! Mais regardez-vous, bon sang ! Vous n'avez aucun amour propre pour vous comporter comme ça ? C'est tout simplement pitoyable ! Si vous les voulez tant que ça, les Maraudeurs, allez les voir, devenez leurs amies au lieu de vouloir effrayer les gens qui s'approchent d'eux et de vouloir régenter leurs vies ! »

Essoufflée, elle tourna les talons pour reprendre la direction des escaliers quand soudain des applaudissements retentirent. Elle se retourna et vit Lily qui lui faisait un sourire immense et qui l'applaudissait à tout rompre. Les garçons la suivaient mais paraissaient quant à eux plutôt gênés de la tirade d'Hermione.

Lily prit Hermione dans ses bras et s'exclama :

« Depuis le temps que je me retenais ! Merci Hermione ! C'était impressionnant ! » Hermione qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette audience, devint encore plus rouge et bafouilla :

« Mais je ne voulais pas… Mais elles m'ont énervée…et…heu…Depuis quand vous étiez là ? »

« Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que je ne suis pas un elfe de maison. » lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire taquin.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère ! » lui dit James, moqueur. Peter et Remus eurent un petit rire nerveux à la remarque de leur ami. Hermione rougit encore un peu plus – si c'était possible – et lui souffla avec un sourire d'excuse :

« J'ai tendance à être un peu…véhémente quand on veut me priver de mes libertés…Ou de priver les autres de liberté… » Elle réfléchit un instant puis ajouta : « En quatrième année, j'ai même fondé une association pour la protection des elfes de maison…Ils sont si affreusement traités ! »

Les autres la regardèrent avec étonnement mais la laissèrent développer son argumentaire sur _« ses pauvres créatures réduites en esclavage depuis si longtemps »._

La conversation s'orienta donc vers les différents points de vue de chacun sur les elfes de maison, ce qui leur valût un dîner pour le moins mouvementé, au vu de la passion d'Hermione pour la liberté des opprimés et de l'éducation très « Sang-Pur » qu'avaient reçue James et Sirius, même s'ils n'en avaient pas vraiment eu conscience jusque là.


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut ! Désolée d'avoir été si longue à updater, j'avais encore une fois oublié ! Pour la peine, je vous mets trois chapitres d'un coup !**

**Bonne lecture ! Et surtout pensez à me laisser des reviews, c'est la seule façon de me motiver !^^**

**CHAPITRE 16 Prénoms et Confessions**

_Elle se battait sans relâche, le Felix felicis lui donnait des ailes. Elle évitait facilement tous les maléfices que les Mangemorts lui envoyaient. _

_Le besoin impérieux de suivre les directives de Felix l'entraîna au cinquième étage, en direction de la Salle de Bains des Préfets. Elle y parvint sans encombres et le spectacle devant lequel elle se trouva la glaça d'effroi : quelqu'un était couché sur le sol baignant dans une mare de sang, le visage lacéré. Les yeux bestiaux de Greyback se fixèrent dans les siens, Hermione vît avec horreur que du sang perlait encore de ses griffes. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemort et cria : _

_« STUPEFIX ! »_

_Greyback gémit à peine lorsque le sortilège le heurta en pleine poitrine, ne lui faisant aucun autre effet. Il continuait à la fixer, s'avançant doucement vers elle. Soudain, la Marque des Ténèbres apparût dans le ciel, au dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie. Greyback émis un cri de satisfaction primal et s'enfuit. Hermione se précipita au côté de la personne qui gisait sur le sol, tel un pantin désarticulé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, les effets du Felix Felicis commençaient à se dissiper et elle sentit la panique la gagner. Quand elle le reconnut grâce au croc pendu à son oreille et ses longs cheveux roux détrempés de sang, elle hurla pour appeler de l'aide, les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. _

Hermione se réveilla en sueur. Elle savait bien que Bill n'avait pas succombé à ses blessures, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se départir de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, en le voyant, ce soir là, ravagé et exsangue.

Depuis qu'elle avait été envoyée en 1977 à cause de son erreur dans l'incantation du Dies Eudaimon, elle n'avait eu aucune une nuit tranquille. Seule la présence de Sirius lui avait permis de dormir sereinement. Elle avait revécu en rêves tous les épisodes difficiles de sa courte vie. Elle avait revécu une à une toutes les batailles auxquelles elle avait participées. Toutes les angoisses qu'elle avait ressenties à la perte des gens qu'elle aimait. Mais elle se devait d'être forte, elle devait avancer vers l'avenir, ce qui, en étant revenue un peu plus de 20 ans en arrière, semblait plutôt ironique.

Comme elle le faisait toutes les nuits depuis maintenant presque deux mois, elle se rafraîchit et rejoignit Sirius en Salle Commune. C'était devenu un rituel. Le soir, chacun partait se coucher dans ses dortoirs respectifs en sachant pertinemment que tôt ou tard, ils se retrouveraient devant l'âtre. Parfois, Hermione arrivait la première en salle Commune, mais le plus fréquemment Sirius y était déjà quand elle y descendait.

Ce soir là ne fît pas exception et elle lui adressa un petit sourire entendu en s'installant à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il lui rendit son sourire et lui dit, sans quitter les flammes des yeux :

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, au fait ? Je n'ai pas tout compris…. » Elle rougit un peu, encore gênée de s'être ainsi emportée devant les Maraudeurs, puis lui expliqua :

« Ces Serdaigles m'ont prise à parti en me disant que je ne devrais être amie avec aucun de vous et encore moins avec toi puisque tu leur appartenais. » Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, mais la laissa poursuivre. « Donc je leur ai dit que tu avais un libre arbitre et que tu n'étais pas un de ces pauvres elfes qu'on commande…. » Il lui décocha un grand sourire et lui dit :

« Merci de ne pas t'être laissée faire, ces filles sont…. »

« Folles ? »

« J'allais dire excessives mais folles convient également » lui dit-il en riant.

Elle lui sourit puis, après quelques instants, se leva pour aller regarder les étoiles. Elle retourna donc se poster sur le rebord de la haute fenêtre comme elle l'avait si souvent fait depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard. Le ciel était clair, idéal pour l'observation des étoiles…Le ciel d'hiver commençait d'ailleurs à prendre largement le pas sur le ciel d'été.

Perdue dans la contemplation des astres, elle ne remarqua pas que Sirius l'avait rejointe et se tenait debout derrière elle. Elle sursauta un peu quand il appuya son épaule sur le mur derrière elle, la frôlant.

« Tiens c'est moi, là… » dit-il simplement en désignant l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de Canis Major.

« Oui, c'est Sirius…Et là » poursuivit-elle en désignant à chaque fois du doigt une autre étoile. « C'est Mirzam, là, Adhara, et là Aludra… »

« Tu sais, c'est une tradition chez les Black de nommer les enfants selon de étoiles ou des constellations… » Il resta un moment pensif et ajouta avec une grimace : « Ca…Et la pratique de la magie noire. »

« C'est une belle tradition…Les prénoms, je veux dire…» lui répondit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face, toujours assise sur son petit perchoir.

« J'avoue que c'est la seule chose que j'ai jamais trouvée un peu agréable…Et toi, quelle est l'origine de ton prénom ? »

« Shakespeare…Tu connais ? C'est un auteur moldu… »

« Je crois que Lily m'a déjà parlé d'une histoire…Une truc avec un garçon et un fille qui s'aiment mais qui se suicident parce que leurs familles se détestent ? » lui demanda-t-il avec une petite grimace pour lui montrer qu'il doutait de ce qu'il disait.

Sa moue fît gentiment rire Hermione.

« Oui, Roméo et Juliette, c'est ça !…Shakespeare a écrit beaucoup de pièces de théâtre…Dans l'une d'elle, qui s'appelle « Le conte d'hiver », un des personnages s'appelle Hermione, c'est de là que mes parents ont tiré leur inspiration… »

Sirius l'avait écoutée, songeur, puis il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose d'important fermant et ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises comme s'il était sur le point de parler mais qu'il se ravisait à chaque fois. Voyant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul, elle l'interrompit :

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de tes cauchemars ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Je…je… » Elle était troublée, c'était la première fois qu'il insistait pour qu'elle lui livre des confidences depuis cette fois où il lui avait dit qu'il serait prêt à l'écouter. Elle avait vraiment appris à le connaître durant ces nuits d'insomnies et elle savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de se libérer de ce qui l'entravait. Alors, elle décida de se livrer un peu, tout en ne compromettant pas la ligne tu temps. Elle se leva et lui fît face, elle n'osa cependant pas le regarder directement et fixa ses yeux sur un accroc du tapis et murmura enfin :

« Je…Si je te racontes, tu me raconteras toi aussi ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire penaud. Il acquiesça. « Tu sais pour les attaques de Mangemorts dans mon ancienne école ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il franchement.

« Je rêve de choses que j'ai vécues…J'ai…j'ai combattu…Des amis proches ont été blessés, certains sont morts… » Sirius déglutît difficilement, c'était une chose de savoir que les temps étaient sombres, s'en était une autre que d'être proche de quelqu'un qui en avait subi les conséquences. Il se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. « J'ai…Les cauchemars qui reviennent le plus…sont liés aux Doloris qu'on m'a jetés. » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Un pic de douleur frappa Hermione au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle essaya de faire en sorte que Sirius ne le remarque pas trop et se courba légèrement.

Sirius ne voyait rien, il ne la regardait même pas, il fixait lui aussi le sol, perdu : des Doloris ! C'était trop horrible pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que le concevoir. Hermione ? Torturée ?

Il avait envie de lui poser mille questions pour comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire. Mais quand il leva les yeux vers elle et qu'il la vit, il sût que ce n'était plus le moment de parler, aussi il obéit à la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant à lui rompre les os.

Hermione était surprise de cet élan subit d'affection mais elle était surtout étonnée de ce qu'elle ressentait. L'étreinte de Sirius semblait être exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, chaleureuse et rassurante. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça dans les étreintes maladroites de Ron ou d'Harry. Elle aurait eu envie de rester ainsi pour toujours tellement elle s'y sentait…à sa place.

Sirius la relâcha doucement et lui prit la main pour la guider jusqu'au canapé où il l'invita à s'asseoir. Il s'installa près d'elle et commença à lui raconter :

« Je me sens tellement idiot avec mes petits problèmes... » Elle secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait tort et lui fit signe de continuer. « En fait, je…Je n'ai plus de famille, comme je te l'ai déjà dit…Je me suis enfui quand j'avais 16 ans…Ils sont tous plein de haine et de préjugés, surtout envers les nés de moldus…Je les hais ! » Il respira fortement et passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux pour se calmer avant de poursuivre : « La seule chose qui compte pour moi aujourd'hui ce sont mes amis : James, Remus et Peter sont ma famille maintenant… » Il soupira encore, mais continua son récit : « Mais j'ai tout gâché…J'ai…Servilus m'a gonflé et j'ai…Enfin, je me suis servi de Remus pour lui faire une blague et Remus m'en veut… »

Aussitôt, Hermione comprit que Sirius faisait référence à l'incident qui avait eu lieu lors de leur sixième année (1) : quand il avait indiqué à Snape le moyen de pénétrer sous le Saule Cogneur. C'est James qui avait ce jour là sauvé la vie du futur Maître des Potions en l'enlevant des griffes du loup-garou…Evidemment que Remus était fâché, Sirius s'était servi de lui et avait mis à la fois la vie de Snape et le secret de Remus en danger. Sirius avait été un vrai idiot, son inconséquence aurait pu coûter la vie à Snape et compromettre gravement Remus, sans parler des remords qu'il aurait ressentis si Snape avait été blessé.

« Tu t'en es expliqué auprès de Remus ? » demanda-t-elle, feignant la naïveté.

« Ben…Je n'en ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion, je me suis excusé après l'incident, mais…L'été est arrivé vite et puis Oncle Alphard est mort…Et j'ai dû gérer toutes les histoires de succession… »

« Et vous n'en n'avez plus reparlé, c'est ça ? »

« Non, plus vraiment, mais Remus est encore en colère à cause de ça, je le sens, ce n'est plus comme avant…On rit moins, on ne fait presque plus de farces… »

« Ah ! Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas à hauteur de votre réputation, je vous trouvais bien calme pour des farceurs…J'ai presque pensé que votre image était usurpée… » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour le faire sourire.

« Ah non, Miss Granger ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser porter atteinte à l'honneur des Maraudeurs ! Nous sommes les Maniganceurs de mauvais coups de Poudlard ! Et notre talent est à la hauteur de notre réputation ! » protesta-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si ça peut m'impressionner… » lui répondit-elle avec une petite moue. « Tu sais, avec les jumeaux, la barre est plutôt haute… »

« Cette histoire de marais ? » s'exclama-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse. « Rien qui ne puisse être évincé par une bonne blague de Maraudeurs… »

« Oh, mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit…Il y a eu, les boules de neige enchantées pour attaquer un de nos professeurs, les feux d'artifices à l'intérieur de l'école, les bonbons qui faisaient saigner du nez… »

A mesure qu'elle énumérait les facéties des frères Weasley, les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillaient : il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ces fameux jumeaux étaient plutôt doués ! Mais depuis presque un mois, il préparait, avec James, Remus et Peter – enfin surtout avec James - une énorme farce pour Halloween qui graverait à jamais le nom des Maraudeurs dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

**FIN CHAPITRE 16**

Dans le canon, cet « incident » se déroule avant les BUSE donc durant la cinquième année, j'ai pris la liberté de le déplacer un peu pour les besoins de mon histoire.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17 Réveil et Réserve**

Comme tous les matins depuis la rentrée, Lily se réveilla avant tous les autres Gryffondors pour descendre chercher Hermione en Salle Commune. Elle était fatiguée de devoir faire cela tous les jours, mais elle savait que la présence de Sirius était la seule qui réussissait à apaiser Hermione.

Lily et elle avaient tenté de partager le même lit, pensant que cela permettrait à Hermione de passer une nuit paisible, mais quelques heures plus tard, Lily avait été réveillée par des gémissements jusqu'à ce que finalement Hermione se mettre à crier des propos incompréhensibles à propos d'un copie de quelque chose. Aussi, Lily laissait Hermione descendre chaque nuit en Salle Commune et se levait tous les matins avant tout le monde pour aller la chercher auprès de Sirius.

Lily ne comprenait pas comment ces deux là pouvaient s'apprécier autant. Sirius n'était après tout qu'un gamin frondeur et blagueur –bien que les évènements récents aient fait ressortir un côté sombre, qu'elle ignorait qu'il possédât - et Hermione était un adorable rat de bibliothèque un peu autoritaire, Lily avait d'abord pensé qu'ils ne se tolèreraient même pas. Pourtant, les moments qu'ils avaient vécu et leurs sombres pensées semblaient les rapprocher, presque malgré eux.

Elle arriva en Salle Commune sur ces réflexions et sourit au spectacle qu'elle contemplait maintenant quotidiennement depuis presque deux mois : Hermione dormant profondément, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Sirius, pendant que lui, tout aussi endormi, les jambes étirées dans un fauteuil qu'il avait disposé en face de lui, tenait simplement la main de la jeune fille.

Elle réveilla gentiment le jeune homme qui lui fît un sourire ensommeillé. Elle s'apprêtait à réveiller Hermione, quand il arrêta son geste et lui dit :

« Encore cinq minutes…On a parlé tard hier soir… »

« De quoi ? »

« Elle m'a parlé de ses cauchemars… »

« Oh ! » s'étonna Lily, un peu jalouse qu'Hermione ne se soit pas confiée à elle. « J'espère que ça lui permettra de dormir un peu mieux… »

« J'espère…Mais en même temps, si elle ne me rejoint plus la nuit, je crois que ça va me manquer… » lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

« Tu sais Sirius… » commença Lily, mais elle fût coupée par le réveil de la brunette, qui se releva et s'étira doucement.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Sirius qui se demandait de quoi Lily avait bien voulu lui parler, les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction des dortoirs. Elles n'avaient pas cours ce matin-là, seul Peter devait se rendre en Divination, les autres avaient du temps pour travailler et préparer leurs ASPIC.

On était seulement fin octobre et Hermione commençait déjà à stresser à propos de ses ASPIC : elle avait établi un programme de travail personnel à chacun. Ce que Remus et Lily avaient grandement apprécié et qui avait laissé Peter, James et Sirius plutôt dubitatifs.

Elle avait déjà pris de l'avance sur le programme, aussi décida-t-elle d'utiliser sa matinée pour aller chercher quelques autres indications sur le Dies Eudaimon au cœur de la Réserve grâce à l'autorisation de Dumbledore.

Après le petit déjeuner avec ses nouveaux amis, elle se dirigea donc seule vers la Bibliothèque, les autres préférant travailler en Salle Commune. Sirius et James ayant développé au long de leurs années à Poudlard, ce qu'ils appelaient une « Pinçophobie », plus communément nommée « bibliothécaire acariâtre détestant les Maraudeurs »…

A peine arrivée dans son sanctuaire, Hermione se dirigea vers la Réserve. Cette portion de la Bibliothèque n'était vraiment pas l'endroit qu'elle préférait. On y accédait en passant un cordon de velours rouge que Mme Pince avait installé entre deux rayonnages. L'ambiance qui y régnait était totalement différente du calme studieux et lumineux qui dominait dans la Grande Bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans cette section, aussi il y faisait toujours très sombre et les quelques chandelles disposées sur les tables d'études ne réussissaient pas à disperser la pénombre qui y régnait rendant ainsi l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante. Hermione préférait de beaucoup l'alcôve confortable qui était aménagée à proximité de la section d'Arithmancie, mais c'était ici qu'elle trouverait ce dont elle avait besoin…Elle s'installa donc à une table de travail et se plongea dans plusieurs grimoires, mais elle ne trouvait rien et commençait à désespérer. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à remettre la main sur ce fameux petit livre poussiéreux qui lui avait donné la voie pour dénicher le Dies Eudaimon. Soudain, un bruissement la fit se retourner brusquement.

« N'aies pas peur ! Je ne fais que chercher un livre. » lui dit un jeune homme en s'avançant vers elle dans la pénombre. Elle saisit sa baguette, lança un Lumos informulé et reconnu immédiatement Regulus Black, qui plissait les yeux, ébloui par la lueur de sa baguette.

« Désolée » lui dit-elle gentiment en abaissant sa baguette. « J'ai été surprise. »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être surpris. » lui répondit-il en s'asseyant à une table et en y déposant un lourd volume. « Depuis quand les Gryffondors se baladent-ils dans la Reserve ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que la plupart des livres qui sont ici ont appartenu à Salazar que seuls les Serpentards y ont accès… » lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Tu es vraiment étonnante, Granger…C'est bien Granger, c'est ça ? »

« Oui »

« Rosier et Snape parlent beaucoup de toi…Tu les agaces apparemment. Trop bonne élève, trop proche de mon crétin de frère et de sa bande….Méfies-toi d'eux, surtout de Rosier... »

« Merci du conseil, je redoublerai d'attention…Mais pourquoi me mets-tu en garde ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tes amis… » Regulus rougit un peu, visiblement embarrassé, avant de lui répondre :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ce que je perdrai en combattant pour des choses auxquelles je ne crois pas…J'y ai réfléchi et…. » Il soupira : « Je ne sais pas, j'en sais rien, en fait. » Elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Nous vivons une époque complexe…Je comprends que tu ne saches pas où tu en es… » Elle voulait lui tendre la main, mais elle savait aussi et surtout que rien ne devait changer et qu'il devait jouer son rôle dans la chute de Voldemort. Téméraire, Hermione, décida, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait atterri en 1977, de prendre le risque de modifier la course du temps.

« Faisons un pacte. » Reprit-elle. « Devant les autres, tu es Serpentard, ami avec Rosier et Snape et moi Gryffondor, amie avec les Maraudeurs…Mais si nous nous retrouvons seuls comme maintenant, soyons…je n'irai pas jusqu'à amis, mais…bons camarades ? Cela te convient ? » Il lui fit un sourire machiavélique et accepta la main qu'elle lui avait tendue et la serra rapidement.

« Tu n'es pas un peu Serpentard, toi ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et ils recommencèrent à travailler chacun de leur côté. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient penchés sur leurs livres, plongés dans leurs recherches, échangeant parfois quelques suggestions. Hermione ne lui avait pas livré l'objet de ses recherches, mais elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle se renseignait sur la magie ancienne, lui de son côté, avait déclaré chercher des informations pour obliger un livre à lui livrer ses secrets.

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte de la Bibliothèque s'ouvrir à la volée :

« HERMIONE ! » cria une voix masculine, ignorant les protestations de Mme Pince. Hermione, alertée, sortit rapidement de la Réserve pour aller à la rencontre de celui qui l'avait appelée aussi vivement.

« HERMIONE ! » cria à nouveau la voix qui se rapprochait rapidement, Mme Pince vociférant sur ses talons. Quand elle aperçut le propriétaire de la voix qui avait poussé ces cris, Hermione fût comme pétrifiée. Sirius se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, s'approchant à toute vitesse, un vieux morceau de parchemin – qu'elle reconnut rapidement comme étant la Carte du Maraudeur – dans la main et il paraissait extrêmement en colère, pratiquement hors de lui.

Regulus alerté lui aussi par le raffut, avait suivi Hermione hors de la Réserve et se tenait juste derrière elle. A une vitesse telle que Regulus eu à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, Sirius avait clos la distance qui les séparait, attrapé son jeune frère à la gorge et l'avait poussé violemment contre un rayonnage attenant à la Réserve.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

En un instant, Regulus redevint l'odieux Serpentard qu'il se devait d'être :

« Qu'est ce que tu crois, renégat ? C'est un lieu public, ici. » répondit-il en désignant Mme Pince d'un geste du menton, comme pour montrer que celle-ci aurait empêché toute tentative de mauvaise action.

Hermione comprit enfin le comportement de Sirius, il devait avoir vu les points qui les représentaient, elle et Regulus, sur la Carte du Maraudeur et avait dû penser que Regulus devait la menacer ou pire…Elle se rapprocha d'eux et saisit fermement le bras qui écrasait la gorge de Regulus et lui dit :

« Il ne m'a rien fait ! Je suis venue faire des recherches…Des recherches, c'est tout, il était là. Rien de plus ! »

Sirius tenait encore fermement la gorge de son frère dans l'étau de ses mains, Hermione essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Ce n'est que lorsque James et Remus, qui avaient suivi leur ami arrivèrent, à bout de souffle d'avoir couru si vite, que Sirius relâcha sa prise sur Regulus.

Mme Pince, désespérée de tout ce chaos, partit aussi vite qu'elle le pût, certainement pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Regulus n'attendit pas l'arrivée du reste des Maraudeurs à leur niveau et s'enfuit vers les profondeurs de la Réserve après avoir émis un petit reniflement de mépris. James et Remus rejoignirent rapidement Hermione et Sirius. Aussitôt, James donna une tape sur l'épaule de Sirius :

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris, Padfoot ? Tu es parti comme si tu avais la mort aux trousses ! »

« Je…Je n'ai pas réfléchi…Je… » Il bafouillait, comment pouvait-il expliquer devant Hermione ce qu'il avait vu sur la Carte alors qu'elle ne devait pas en connaître l'existence.

« Ah ! Ca non ! Tu n'as pas réfléchi ! » le coupa Lupin, très en colère. « Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu ne réfléchis pas au conséquences de tes actes ! Tu as mis la vie de qui en danger cette fois ? » Sirius pâlit. Visiblement, ce n'était pas l'incident qui venait de se produire qui mettait Remus dans cet état. Il avait l'air d'être en colère, bien plus à cause de ce à quoi il venait de faire allusion, qu'à cause du comportement que Sirius venait d'avoir.

« Moony, je… »

« Pas maintenant ! » le coupa agressivement Remus en désignant Hermione d'un coup d'œil. Sirius baissa la tête, abattu. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et parla :

« Heu…Les garçons, Sirius a cru bien faire, j'étais seule avec Regulus dans la Reserve… » Remus et James la fixèrent, choqué dernier lui demanda, suspicieusement :

« Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la Réserve ? C'est plein de Magie Noire ! »

« Dumbledore m'a demandé d'y faire des recherches… » mentit-elle pour les rassurer. Visiblement, le nom du Directeur apaisa immédiatement les trois Gryffondors quant à la présence d'Hermione dans cette section de la Bibliothèque, aussi, elle poursuivit ses explications à l'intention de Remus et James. « Apparemment Sirius a cru que…qu'il s'y passait quelque chose de…de négatif… » dit-elle en rougissant un peu. « Bien que je puisse me défendre toute seule ! » conclut-elle en se renfrognant.

Puis, après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle décida que c'était le moment de les forcer à avouer certains de leurs petits secrets, et demanda à Sirius : « Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? » Il leva vers elle un regard plein de l'espoir qu'elle croirait l'énorme mensonge qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et tenta avec un sourire crispé :

« Un coup de chance ? »

Les trois autres soupirèrent de désespoir. Remus, qui s'était à peine calmé, ordonna :

« Pas ici. On remonte en Salle Commune.»

Hermione alla rapidement rassembler ses affaires, fît un très discret sourire à Regulus et rejoignit les Maraudeurs. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction de la Salle Commune pour ce qui s'annonçait être une très longue explication. **FIN DU CHAPITRE 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18 : Altercation et Explications**

A peine eurent-ils franchi les portes de la Bibliothèque, que les trois Maraudeurs et Hermione virent débarquer un véritable commando professoral. Mme Pince n'y était pas allée de main morte sur les renforts : Rusard, Mac Gonagall et Slughorn l'avaient rejointe et tous avaient l'air particulièrement en colère.

« Black ! Potter ! Lupin ! » apostropha la Directrice de Gryffondor en reconnaissant ses élèves. « Et Miss Granger ? » ajouta-t-elle, effarée « Mme Pince a mentionné des évènements fâcheux…Que s'est-il _encore_ passé entre et ? » questionna-t-elle enfin en pinçant ses lèvres.

« Une belle et grande accolade fraternelle ! » railla Sirius

« Suffit les sarcasmes, Black ! » le coupa Mac Gonagall.

Les trois garçons fixèrent le sol, attendant simplement la punition comme ils en avaient si souvent eu l'habitude.

« Messieurs, l'agression d'un élève de ma Maison ne restera pas impunie ! » claironna Slughorn.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce bout de papier que vous essayez de récupérer auprès de Black, Potter ? » demanda Rusard en essayant de s'emparer de la Carte du Maraudeur que James tentait vainement de dissimuler.

« Juste un papier, Monsieur. » Répondit, un peu trop vivement James.

Rusard saisit le papier et l'examina. Cela semblait être un banal parchemin vierge, mais Slughorn le lui prit des mains et apposa sa baguette magique sur le document pour l'obliger à révéler sa vraie nature. (1) Comme si une main invisible écrivait sur le parchemin, des mots apparurent alors à sa surface :

_M. Moony présente ses respects au Professeur Slughorn et lui demande de cesser de mettre son énorme moustache dans les affaires d'autrui._

_M. Prongs approuve M. Moony et voudrait ajouter que le Professeur Slughorn est un crétin._

_M. Padfoot voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un morse se soit vu attribué un poste dans une école aussi réputée que Poudlard._

_M. Wormtail souhaite le bonjour au Professeur Slughorn et lui conseille de perdre quelques kilos afin de détromper M. Padfoot quant à son appartenance à cette espèce de mammifères aquatiques._

Slughorn était livide de rage, Rusard et Mme Pince le regardaient fixement, attendant l'explosion. Mais, en bon Serpentard, le Maître des Potions garda son sang-froid et tendit le papier à Rusard :

« Un parchemin à insultes…N'importe quoi ! Argus, ce…torchon est confisqué. Je vous laisse l'entreposer dans un endroit où ces jeunes gens n'auront pas la possibilité de le retrouver…Pour ce qui est de l'horrible agression de M. Black par M. Black…Minerva ? »

Mac Gonagall n'avait pas desserré ses lèvres depuis que le document avait été saisi. Hermione ne sut pas dire si c'est parce qu'elle était extrêmement en colère ou parce qu'elle se retenait de rire d'avoir entendu Slughorn comparé à un morse...

« Je punirai mes élèves en conséquence, Horace » lui répondit-elle sur le ton pincé qui la caractérisait.

« Bien, je vous fais confiance pour adapter les sanctions au récit que nous a fait Mme Pince…Cependant, j'insiste pour superviser quelques unes des retenues que vous leur attribuerez. »

Mac Gonagall approuva la demande de son collègue et aussitôt Rusard, Slughorn et Mme Pince repartirent reprendre le cours normal de leurs activités.

Après un sermon de leur Directrice qui leur sembla durer des heures et une punition tout aussi insurmontable : 2 semaines de retenues chacun, sanction doublée pour Sirius, auxquelles s'ajouta 50 cm de parchemin sur l'article 7 bis du règlement de Poudlard (relatif au silence à la Bibliothèque), les Maraudeurs et Hermione repartirent penauds et en silence vers la Salle Commune.

Lorsque ils y pénétrèrent, ils s'isolèrent rapidement dans un coin à l'écart de leurs condisciples et furent immédiatement assaillis de question par Lily qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui s'était passé. Peter arriva heureusement à ce moment là de son cours de Divination, aussi, James expliqua rapidement, à Lily et lui, l'altercation qu'ils avaient eue avec Mac Gonagall et les punitions qui en avaient résultées. Quand James eut fini, Hermione leur jeta un regard sévère:

« Je ne suis pas stupide : comment avez-vous su que j'étais à la Bibliothèque ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce fichu parchemin que Slughorn a confié à Rusard ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

« Le parchemin confisqué est une carte de Poudlard. » lui expliqua Remus.

« Pas une simple carte à vrai dire… » compléta Peter

« Elle indique les lieux et les personnes… » poursuivit Sirius. Hermione feignit la surprise et se fît expliquer par les garçons le fonctionnement de la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'elle avait pourtant utilisé à de multiples reprises.

« Il faut absolument qu'on la récupère les gars ! » s'exclama James

Les quatre Maraudeurs débattirent pendant un long moment du moyen de récupérer cette fichue carte, mais c'est seulement lorsque Peter demanda naïvement comment Rusard avait mis la main dessus la dispute éclata :

« Sirius a encore agit comme le crétin irréfléchi qu'il est ! » s'énerva Lupin.

L'éclat de voix attira aussitôt l'attention de tous les élèves présents dans la Salle Commune.

James, Peter, Lily et Hermione fixaient Remus, mortifiés : le calme, pondéré et doux Remus avait levé la voix. Sirius ne savait plus où se mettre, il se savait la cause de tout cela et devait tirer les choses au clair avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes, au risque de perdre son amitié.

Après un échange de regards significatifs, les Maraudeurs s'excusèrent auprès de Lily et Hermione et prirent la direction de leur dortoir pour une discussion qui risquait d'être très animée.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent confortablement dans le divan et Lily soupira profondément, jetant un regard inquiet aux escaliers où avaient disparu les garçons :

« C'est la première fois que je les vois se disputer comme ça ! Ils se sont déjà chamaillés…Surtout James et Sirius…Mais là, ça m'inquiète vraiment ! »

« Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger… » tenta de la rassurer Hermione.

« J'espère, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement à propos de cette carte, il y a quelque chose d'autre… » Elle s'arrêta, ne voulant pas dévoiler à Hermione le peu d'informations que Sirius lui avait confié.

« Je le crois aussi, mais rassures-toi, s'ils sont réellement amis –et je pense qu'ils le sont -, ils surmonteront ça. »

« Tu me semble bien sûre de toi… » répondit Lily avec un regard interrogateur.

Hermione était gênée, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas dire à Lily qu'elle connaissait les raisons de leur dispute, elle ne savait d'ailleurs même pas si Lily connaissait le secret de Remus. Aussi, elle parla de la seule amitié qu'elle connaissait vraiment :

« Hans, Rainer et moi, on a eu des disputes terribles…Certaines enfantines, comme la fois où Rainer ne m'a plus adressé la parole pendant je ne sais plus combien de temps parce qu'il pensait que mon chat avait mangé son rat. Ce qui était, je tiens à le préciser, complètement faux ! » Elle sourit au souvenir de ses chamailleries avec Ron, puis elle continua, plus grave, repensant à la dispute qui avait amené Ron à les quitter pendant leur chasse aux Horcruxes : « D'autres plus sérieuses, plus profondes, mais nous avons toujours réussi à nous retrouver… »

« Tu les aimes vraiment beaucoup…Ils ne te manquent pas trop ? »

« Si, ils me manquent énormément… » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire triste « Mais je sais que je les reverrai…Et puis je vous ai, vous cinq. »

« Enfin tu as surtout Sirius… » lui dit malicieusement la rouquine.

« Sirius ? » demanda Hermione ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Lily sous-entendait.

« Ben oui, Sirius…Vous passez énormément de temps ensemble… » la taquina la Préfète en Chef.

Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de rougir, elle qui était si intelligente restait parfois d'une candeur déconcertante quand cela touchait aux relations humaines.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit. » la détrompa Hermione « On s'entend plutôt bien, c'est tout. C'est pareil avec Remus ou James... »

Lily lui lança un regard pour lui signifier qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot mais ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet.

« En tout cas, je t'envie de te faire des amis aussi facilement…On a l'impression que tu es avec nous à Poudlard depuis toujours…Pour moi, cela a toujours été un peu compliqué… »

« Ah, bon ? Comment ça ? » s'enquit sincèrement Hermione, en oubliant d'avouer à Lily qu'elle aussi avait souvent eu du mal à se faire des amis.

« Quand je suis arrivée ici, je ne connaissais rien au monde de la magie, je n'avais qu'un ami dans cet univers : Severus Snape… » Hermione se força à feindre l'incrédulité pour encourager Lily à poursuivre son récit. « Sev' et moi, on est arrivés ensemble, puis on a été séparés à la Répartition. Nous sommes quand même restés amis, mais au fur et à mesure nous nous sommes éloignés. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Alice, Suzy, Mary et Daisy et lui avec ce crétin de Rosier et avec d'autres idiots que tu n'auras pas le déplaisir de rencontrer car ils ont quitté Poudlard comme Avery et Mulciber…. »

« Tu n'étais pas amie avec les Maraudeurs, alors ? » continua Hermione, feignant toujours l'étonnement.

« Oh ! Non ! Je les détestais à l'époque…Enfin sauf Remus, il a toujours été le plus gentil…Bref, ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des blagues idiotes, surtout aux Serpentards, enfin surtout à Sev'…Je ne les supportais pas ! Puis un jour, juste après un examen des BUSE, ils s'en sont pris à Sev' encore une fois…Et même si nous ne nous voyions presque plus, j'ai pris sa défense, il était mon ami, après tout…. » Elle soupira profondément avant de reprendre, ce récit lui étant apparemment encore pénible : « Et alors que je criai sur James pour avoir suspendu Sev' dans les airs…Sev' m'a traitée de…de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ca m'a mise hors de moi ! J'ai refusé de lui pardonner !»

Hermione prit un air outré. Elle connaissait parfaitement l'incident, Harry lui avait raconté toute l'histoire en détails après l'avoir vue dans la Pensine de Snape. Il n'en restait pas moins que Lily en était encore affectée et qu'elle se devait de réagir. Lily poursuivit ses explications :

« En fait, c'est après ça que mes relations avec les Maraudeurs se sont peu à peu améliorées…Après que Sev' m'ai traitée de tu sais quoi, j'ai dit très clairement à James qu'il n'était qu'un idiot imbus de sa personne et ça l'a fait beaucoup réfléchir…Enfin, il me l'a dit après, évidemment…Et il a commencé à changer, et petit à petit, on s'est rapprochés… »

« Oui, j'imagine… » la taquina Hermione. Lily eût un petit rire avant de poursuivre.

« Ca faisait déjà longtemps que James me poursuivait en me disant que j'étais la femme de sa vie... Mais je ne l'avais jamais considéré que comme un crétin particulièrement lourd avant…Enfin, en sixième année, comme j'ai commencé à me rapprocher progressivement des Maraudeurs, Mary et Daisy n'ont plus voulu m'adresser la parole… Heureusement, j'avais encore Suzy et Alice, mais elles ont fini leurs études l'an dernier… »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire…Tu sais pour moi ça n'a pas été facile…Le fait que je sois née de moldus, meilleure élève de mon école et amie de Hans et Rainer m'a apporté mon lot de mesquineries… » Hermione s'apprêtait à lui raconter comment Malfoy lui avait jeté un Dentesaugmento en quatrième année, mais elle fut interrompue par les Maraudeurs qui revenaient enfin en Salle Commune.

Adapté du chapitre « La colère de Rogue » HP 3

**FIN CHAPITRE 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**Et voilà, j'ai encore oublié de mettre à jour sur ce site ! Pour la peine comme la dernière fois, encore trois chapitres consécutifs ! En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent !^^**

**CHAPITRE 19 Pré au Lard et Mangemorts **

Les quatre garçons s'installèrent confortablement auprès d'Hermione et de Lily et leur expliquèrent qu'ils avaient mis leurs différents à plat – particulièrement Sirius et Remus – et que tout allait, à présent, pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Les jeunes filles préférèrent les croire et constatèrent effectivement, durant les jours qui suivirent, que l'ambiance s'était nettement améliorée au sein de leur petit groupe. A croire que les retenues avec Slughorn où Sirius, Remus et James devaient nettoyer des chaudrons sans utiliser leur baguette et éviscérer des tritons et des crapauds, les mettaient de bonne humeur.

Les explications entre les garçons avaient apparemment tellement porté leurs fruits que les relations entre Sirius et Remus étaient à nouveau au beau fixe, ressoudant les Maraudeurs plus que jamais. Cela rejaillissait évidemment sur les Serpentards qui devaient subir la recrudescence des moqueries des Maraudeurs réunifiés et par conséquent, de fréquents Maléfices de Foloreilles.

Cependant, même si son moral était certainement remonté après sa réconciliation avec Remus et que son sommeil aurait dû s'améliorer, Sirius continuait étrangement à passer ses nuits sur le canapé de la Salle Commune aux côtés d'Hermione. Il avait confié à elle seule à quel point il avait été heureux que Remus soit si prompt à lui pardonner quand il s'était excuser de son comportement de l'année précédente. Sirius était en effet intimement persuadé que cela allait leur coûter leur amitié, mais Remus avait seulement eu besoin de voir qu'il regrettait sincèrement et ils s'étaient immédiatement réconciliés.

Le samedi suivant vît donc enfin arriver l'évènement que toute l'Ecole attendait : la première sortie à Pré–au-Lard. Le temps était assez maussade et les pluies des jours précédents avaient rendu les rues boueuse, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hermione d'être émerveillée : le village était aussi beau à cette époque qu'à la sienne. Elle réalisa qu'il n'avait finalement que peu changé. Il ressemblait toujours à une carte postale où se succédaient petits cottages et boutiques.

Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs exactement les mêmes que celles qu'elle connaissait : Derviche et Bang, Gaichiffon et même le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu, le rendez-vous des amoureux... Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione, à peine arrivés, s'orientèrent vers les Trois Balais pour aller boire une bonne Bièrraubeure, comme en rêvait Peter. Ils passèrent un long moment chez Rosmerta à siroter leurs boissons en discutant de tout et de rien.

Puis ils choisirent de se séparer afin que chacun puisse aller faire ses achats : James, Sirius et Peter chez Zonko pour faire le plein de farces et attrapes, Lily, Hermione et Remus, un peu plus loin, chez Scribenpenne. Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver tous un peu plus tard chez Honeydukes afin de faire le plein de confiseries avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard. La fin de la journée approchait déjà lorsqu'Hermione, Remus et Lily sortirent de la papeterie sorcière afin de se diriger vers leur point de rendez-vous.

Ils avaient donc rejoint Honeydukes et soufflaient dans leurs mains pour se réchauffer quand une explosion retentit, les surprenant tous. Hermione se retourna vivement et vît ses pires cauchemars se matérialiser devant elle : des Mangemorts ! Une dizaine d'entre eux venait de faire exploser une partie de la Cabane Hurlante et se dirigeait rapidement vers les rues commerçantes du paisible village sorcier.

Aussitôt les reflexes qu'Hermione avait acquis grâce à l'entraînement d'Harry et aux nombreuses batailles qu'elle avait menées lui revinrent. Elle cria à tout le monde de se mettre à couvert pendant qu'elle courait en direction des agresseurs, jetant déjà ses premiers sortilèges.

Remus et Lily restèrent un instant pétrifiés, peu sûrs du comportement à adopter, mais sitôt que leur amie eut parcouru la moitié de la distance qui les séparait des Mangemorts, qui avaient pratiquement atteint les Trois Balais maintenant, ils s'élancèrent à sa poursuite pour l'aider.

James, Sirius et Peter, qui avait vu la scène d'un peu plus loin en sortant de chez Zonko lâchèrent instantanément leurs achats pour rejoindre leurs amis.

A cet instant, les Mangemorts étaient regroupés devant les Trois Balais et attaquaient de toutes parts, les gens s'enfuyaient en hurlant, rendant la progression d'Hermione difficile. Elle continuait à leur jeter des Stupefix et des Incarcerem et réussit à en mettre deux à terre avant d'arriver à proximité de leur position.

Les jets de lumière des sortilèges fusaient : certains habitants de Pré-au-Lard et quelques élèves de sixième et septième années se battaient comme ils le pouvaient en protégeant les plus jeunes. Les Maraudeurs et Lily atteignirent Hermione qui s'était mise à couvert derrière le muret enserrant le jardinet d'un cottage afin d'observer les assaillants.

« Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est ce qui te prends ? » S'inquiéta Lily. Mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Il faut que quelqu'un prévienne Poudlard, qu'on nous envoie du renfort ! » ordonna-t-elle. Peter se porta volontaire et partit instantanément chercher des secours.

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire en attendant les renforts ? » demanda James.

« ON FONCE !!! » hurla Sirius en se jetant dans le combat. Il provoqua aussitôt en duel par un sarcasme le premier Mangemort qui passait à sa portée.

Immédiatement, Hermione, Remus, James et Lily le suivirent au cœur de la bataille.

Hermione enchaînait les sortilèges d'Entrave, de Stupéfixion et les Expelliarmus à une vitesse hallucinante, assommant ainsi encore un Mangemort et en désarmant un autre. James et Lily menaient combat ensemble contre deux Mangemorts et Remus semblait dominer celui qu'il avait défié. Soudain, après que Lupin ait jeté un Expelliarmus qu'il réussit à contrer de justesse, le masque du Mangemort tomba. Hermione s'immobilisa : Dolohov ! Des images de ces cauchemars de la Bataille du Département des Mystères lui revinrent par flashs : l'éclair violet, la douleur dans sa poitrine…

Durant les quelques secondes où elle s'était immobilisée, Dolohov avait repris l'avantage sur Remus. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette pour lancer une attaque sur le jeune homme mais Hermione lui jeta un sortilège de mutisme. Elle savait que c'était le seul moyen d'atténuer l'impact du sortilège à l'éclair violet qui était la spécialité du Mangemort. Elle conjura rapidement un bouclier pour protéger Remus mais fût projetée à terre violemment par un autre Mangemort, qui se positionna au dessus d'elle, la tenant en joug.

« Alors vermine, on attaque par derrière ? » Il écarta du bout du pied la cape de la jeune femme, dévoilant ainsi l'écusson aux couleurs de sa Maison et poursuivit : « Foutus Gryffondors ! Vous n'avez aucun honneur ! Ramassis de Sang-de-Bourbe et de Traîtres à leur Sang ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait, la douleur la traversait de part en part, comme une déchirure de tout son être. Heureusement, cela ne dura qu'un instant : les renforts étaient en train d'arriver. Les Professeurs Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall et Prewett jetaient des sortilèges de tous les côtés et les Mangemorts, ne s'attendant probablement pas à voir arriver les secours aussi rapidement, battirent aussitôt en retraite.

Remus resta un instant interdit, avoir assisté à la torture d'Hermione l'avait considérablement choqué. La fuite de Dolohov le fît revenir à lui et il se précipita vers elle. La jeune fille était encore étendue par terre et reprenait son souffle, comme après une longue course. Il la redressa un peu, la serrant contre lui, maculant sa cape de la boue dans laquelle le Mangemort l'avait jetée.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de venir me défendre ? J'allais m'en sortir seul ! »

Elle lui répondit par un faible sourire, les couleurs revenant peu à peu sur son visage, puis lui expliqua :

« Pas contre ce maléfice là. Le seul moyen de l'atténuer c'est un Silencio pour qu'il ne puisse pas le formuler… »

« Mais comment tu- »

« M. Lupin poussez-vous s'il vous plaît, laisser moi examiner Miss Granger ! » l'interrompit Miss Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver près d'eux. Remus s'exécuta et laissa l'infirmière prendre Hermione en charge. Il se releva et contempla le paysage dévasté qui l'entourait. Les quelques villageois qui avaient pris part au combat s'en retournaient chez eux, hébétés. Quelques personnes essayaient d'éteindre l'incendie qui avait était allumé au Trois Balais…Un peu plus loin, Lily et James, assis par terre, avaient l'air plutôt secoués mais en bonne santé. Les Professeurs faisaient rapidement le tour des victimes pour apporter leur aide, Miss Pomfresh étant restée auprès d'Hermione. Soudain il avisa un corps étendu au sol qui lui sembla étrangement familier, il s'en rapprocha doucement. Quand il le reconnut, il hurla :

« SIRIUS ! »

Il se précipita vers son ami, se jetant au sol à ses côtés. Aussitôt qu'il avait entendu Lupin crier, le Professeur Prewett accourût et se pencha sur le corps immobile du jeune Black.

« Calmez-vous M. Lupin, votre ami n'a rien ! Il a simplement été stupéfixé ! » le rassura le Professeur avant de lancer un Enervatum à Sirius et de repartir aider d'autres élèves. Remus reprenait sa respiration, encore tremblant de la peur qu'il avait eue :

« Je suis désolé, Padfoot ! J'ai cru que…J'en ai vu un jeter un Doloris et j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué !

« Hé ça va, Moony ! » répondit son ami en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements. « Regarde ! Même pas une égratignure ! » continua-t-il en prenant la pose. « Comment vont les autres ? »

Remus, à nouveau debout et presque remis totalement de sa frayeur, lui désigna Lily et James d'un signe avant de lui répondre.

« Lily et James n'ont rien, je pense que Peter est resté à Poudlard, vu que je ne l'ai pas vu revenir… » Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre en lui désignant un autre endroit : « Hermione est avec Pomfresh, par là…Elle…C'est à elle qu'ils ont jeté le Doloris. »

En une fraction de seconde, le visage de Sirius devint pâle comme de la neige. Brusquement, il laissa là son ami et partit précipitamment dans la direction qu'il lui avait montrée. Il trouva Hermione très rapidement, pelotonnée dans une couverture, assise sur le petit muret derrière lequel ils s'étaient abrités un peu plus tôt.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut son cœur se réchauffa : il était sain et sauf ! Une partie d'elle-même savait qu'il ne pouvait rien leur arriver puisqu'ils ne devaient pas mourir ce jour là, mais un autre versant de sa personnalité lui disait que sa présence ici risquait de mettre le fragile équilibre du temps en péril et que plus rien n'était acquis. Il continuait à s'approcher d'elle tout doucement, elle lui sourit pour l'inciter à la rejoindre et lui montrer que sa présence n'était pas opportune, au contraire.

Sirius se tint en face d'Hermione et repoussa distraitement une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence de longues minutes avant que Sirius n'ose rompre l'instant, en lui murmurant :

« Comment ça va ? » Il savait que la question était stupide, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner son cerveau correctement.

« Un peu faible…Mais ça ira…Et toi ? »

« J'ai simplement été stupéfixé…Rien de méchant….Tu veux que je t'aide à rentrer à Poudlard ? »

« Miss Pomfresh a dit que…Oh ! Non ! » s'interrompit-elle en voyant arriver Dumbledore à grand pas.

Sirius ne comprit pas pourquoi la jeune fille avait l'air de redouter l'arrivée du pourtant toujours sympathique Directeur de Poudlard.

« Miss Granger, il faut que vous partiez immédiatement, le Directeur du Département de Justice Magique va arriver d'une minute à l'autre… »

« Bartemius Croupton ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle, consciente du risque que cela représentait dans sa position de voyageuse temporelle.

« Pour ce qui est des évènements de ce matin, nous en reparlerons ce soir, si vous le voulez bien. » Dumbledore se retourna ensuite vers Sirius : « M. Black ! Vous, Miss Granger, Miss Evans, M. Lupin et M. Potter devez quitter immédiatement…Et le plus discrètement possible…Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un signe de la tête, avant de repartir pour rejoindre les autres Professeurs. Sirius avait l'air perplexe :

« Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qui se passe… » Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais il l'interrompit bien vite. « Apparemment, on doit vider les lieux, tu peux marcher un peu ? » Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle le pouvait. « Va doucement vers Honeydukes, je vais chercher les autres et je te rejoins. »

A peine quelques instants plus tard, tout le groupe se retrouva à l'intérieur du magasin de confiseries. Sirius expliqua rapidement la demande de Dumbledore et, après un regard de consultation pour obtenir l'assentiment des deux autres Maraudeurs, il fit jurer aux filles de ne rien dévoiler de ce qu'ils allaient leur faire découvrir. Ils prirent donc la direction de la cave pour emprunter le passage secret qui menait derrière la statue de la Sorcière Borgne afin de rejoindre Poudlard et surtout, la sécurité.

**FIN CHAPITRE 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20 Eclaircissements et Conspirations**

A peine de retour au château, ils se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune, Lily et James soutenaient Hermione, que la marche à travers les tunnels du passage secret avait éprouvée. La jeune femme ne souhaita pas se rendre à l'infirmerie, malgré les protestations de ses amis. Tous les élèves ayant été rassemblés dans la Grande Salle durant l'absence du Directeur et dans l'attente de l'arrivée des représentants du Ministère, leur Salle Commune se trouvait donc vide quand ils la rejoignirent.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans un long soupir, Sirius fît de même à côté d'elle. James et Lily se pelotonnèrent ensemble dans un grand fauteuil. Remus attrapa un fauteuil qu'il installa en face d'Hermione et sembla réfléchir un long moment en la fixant. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler :

« Hermione, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques certaines choses… » Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, il expliqua rapidement comment Hermione l'avait protégé de l'attaque qu'il allait recevoir, se trouvant ainsi à la merci d'un autre Mangemort qui en avait profité pour l'insulter et lui lancer un Doloris.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait les évènements, les yeux de James, Lily et Sirius s'agrandissaient de surprise. Remus poursuivit donc :

« Peux-tu me dire comment as-tu su la manière dont il fallait procéder pour contrer ce sort ? »

Durant son trajet pour les ramener depuis Pré-au-Lard, Hermione avait réfléchi à toutes sortes de scenarii possibles pour justifier de ses actes, mais, là, maintenant qu'elle était devant eux, elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle ne voulait pas leur mentir, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité sans altérer le futur…Elle se sentait déchirée entre sa loyauté envers ses nouveaux amis et le rôle qu'elle se devait de garder en ne rien leur dévoilant des évènements à venir. A cet instant, elle eût envie de baisser les bras et de tout leur dire, mais elle n'en fît rien. Elle choisit la solution la plus folle, certainement que les tempéraments emportés d'Harry et Ron avait fini par déteindre un peu sur elle, encore une fois, elle décida de prendre des risques en dévoilant une partie de la vérité. Elle commença à se tordre les doigts nerveusement quand elle prit la parole, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à raconter lui étant encore douloureux :

« Quand il a évité ton Expelliarmus, son masque est tombé et je l'ai reconnu… Le Mangemort qui t'as attaqué s'appelle Dolohov… » Lily, James, Sirius et Remus étaient littéralement pendus à ses lèvres, buvant chacune de ses paroles, dans l'espoir de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui s'était passé. « Le sortilège qu'il t'a lancé…Comment dire, c'est un maléfice qui lui est personnel.... » Elle soupira profondément et ajouta dans un murmure à peinte audible : « Et je sais le contrer parce que je l'ai reçu… » sans y penser, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, là où ce même sortilège avait laissé sa marque.

Ce fût Lily qui la sortit de ses pensées :

« Ce maléfice…C'est lui qui…Enfin…Ta cicatrice ? » lui demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Hermione enleva aussitôt sa main et la posa sur ses genoux, se tordant à nouveau les doigts par anxiété. Elle fixait ses mains afin d'éviter le regard de Lily, mortifiée que son amie eut vu ce qu'elle essayait désespérément de cacher.

« Hé… » lui dit Lily gentiment en attrapant sa main pour l'empêcher de se tordre les doigts. « Ne sois pas gênée…Je…Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié quelque chose dans la Salle de Bains et… » Voyant qu'Hermione n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard, Lily se leva et vint la serrer dans ses bras. « Je suis désolée Hermione, pardon…Bézoard ? »

Hermione répondit avec soulagement :

« Oui, bézoard, s'il te plaît. »

Sirius était perdu, elle lui avait avoué avoir reçu des Doloris, maintenant il découvrait qu'elle avait une cicatrice causée par un sortilège lancé par un Mangemort…Mais qu'avait donc subit cette fille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait vécu ?

Tout à coup, Remus, qui jusque là était plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, se dressa et dans un élan d'une spontanéité qui ne lui était pas habituelle, il vint prendre lui aussi Hermione dans ses bras, se joignant ainsi à Lily. Il s'excusa de l'avoir bousculée avec ses questions et la remercia pour l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Dolohov.

Peu à peu, l'effet de la potion antidouleurs que lui avait donnée Miss Pomfresh à Pré-au-Lard se dissipait et Hermione sentit revenir les dorénavant familiers élancements dans son ventre. Elle essaya de respirer profondément pour les atténuer, mais rien n'y faisait, la brûlure s'intensifiait. Sa respiration s'accélérait, elle n'arrivait plus à la contrôler. Immédiatement Lily et Remus s'en rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et se détachèrent d'elle avec des regards inquiets. Quand il s'aperçût qu'elle était devenue très pâle, Remus il la prit dans ses bras et partit vers l'infirmerie.

Sirius et James, qui étaient perdus dans de sombres pensées après ce que leur avait avoué leur nouvelle amie, se levèrent immédiatement quand ils virent Remus prendre une Hermione à demi consciente dans ses bras et annoncer qu'il l'emmenait tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Lily, James et Sirius ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant et partirent sur les talons de Lupin.

Ils y retrouvèrent Slughorn qui occupait les lieux exceptionnellement, Miss Pomfresh ayant été appelée à Pré-au-Lard. Celui-ci n'étant pas médicomage, il se contenta de donner à Hermione une potion calmante et antidouleurs en attendant le retour de l'infirmière. Aussitôt les potions prises et commençant à agir, la respiration d'Hermione se fît à nouveau normale et elle rassura ses amis d'un faible sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment tous ensembles à l'infirmerie sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose prendre la parole avant que Miss Pomfresh ne revienne enfin. Elle examina rapidement Hermione et lui déclara qu'elle avait besoin de repos mais qu'elle se remettrait, que son malaise devait être dû à des effets secondaires du Doloris. Elle examina ensuite les quatre Gryffondors et comme ils n'avaient rien, elle les chassa de l'infirmerie pour permettre à ceux qui devaient y rester de se reposer.

Peu après que ses amis soit partis, Hermione reçu la visite de Dumbledore. Il ferma les rideaux qui entouraient son lit et jeta quelques sortilèges d'insonorisation avant de lui rapporter ce qui s'était passé.

« Je suis ravi que vous alliez mieux, Miss Granger…N'êtes vous pas trop fatiguée pour que nous parlions ? »

« Merci, Professeur, ça ira…Je…Le Doloris n'a pas duré longtemps grâce à votre arrivée. » Il eût un faible sourire, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher et lui expliqua.

« Après votre départ, j'ai dû jeter des sorts d'Oubliettes à deux ou trois villageois qui vous avaient vu intervenir pour défendre M. Lupin…Mais, rassurez-vous, le Ministère ignore encore votre présence parmi nous. »

« Merci Professeur. Je suis désolée de m'être fait remarquée, mais… »

« Mais vous avez permis d'enrayer une attaque de Mangemorts…C'est à moi de vous remercier, Miss… »

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Professeur…Vous savez ce qu'ils voulaient ? »

« Apparemment, ils essayaient d'atteindre les Trois Balais…Un des membres de l'Ordre doit mener l'enquête… »

« J'en ai reconnu un… »

« On en a identifié trois, dont celui qui vous a jeté le Doloris : Rabastan Lestrange…Il a quitté Poudlard l'année dernière… » se désespéra-t-il.

« Il y avait Dolohov…Et s'il y avait un Lestrange, il y avait l'autre… » l'informa-t-elle.

« Effectivement, les deux Lestrange ont été identifiés, ainsi que Nott…Avec votre identification de Dolohov, nous en connaissons quatre et… »

Il fût interrompu par la brusque ouverture de la porte de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, le Directeur écarta les rideaux pour voir de qui il pouvait s'agir. Hermione reconnut immédiatement celui qui avait fait irruption dans ce lieu de repos car il n'avait quasiment pas changé en 20 ans : Abelforth Dumbledore, le propre frère de Directeur de Poudlard et patron de la Tête de Sanglier, la taverne de Pré-au-Lard. Il s'approcha à grand pas de son frère, ne s'embarrassa de saluer personne et pointa Hermione du doigt :

« Elle est informée ? » demanda-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait parler de ce qui concernait l'Ordre du Phoenix devant la jeune femme. Aussitôt, Abelforth déclara :

« Je n'ai pas pu intervenir pour défendre Pré-au-Lard…Y'en a qui sont venus chez moi pendant l'attaque… Des Mangemorts : j'ai reconnu, Malfoy, Mulciber et Avery, tes anciens élèves. Ils ont parlementé avec certains de tes élèves actuels : Snape, Rosier et Black. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, ils se méfient de moi…Mais ils ont parlé de Détraqueurs, de Poudlard et d'une nouvelle élève…Et Malfoy a pris Black à part et lui a parlé de recherches à faire aboutir»

« Merci Abelforth…Nous en reparlons à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre…. » lui répondit son frère, apparemment inquiet.

Sans plus rien ajouter, Abelforth quitta les lieux. Dès qu'il fût parti, Dumbledore mis Hermione en garde :

« Miss Granger, j'imagine que vous comprenez que votre protection et votre secret devront faire l'objet d'encore plus de précautions…Si Voldemort s'emparait de vos connaissances, cela aurait des conséquences dramatiques, dois je vous le rappeler ? » Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle comprenait. « Aussi, je vous prierai de ne plus vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard, de rester autant que faire ce peut dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et surtout, de demeurer le plus loin possible de MM. Rosier, Snape et Black. »

« Bien Professeur » acquiesça-t-elle. Mais dans son esprit, il en était tout autre…Elle commençait déjà à penser à la manière dont elle pourrait peut-être tirer des informations de Regulus à propos des mystérieuses recherches que Malfoy souhaitant tant voir aboutir.

**FIN CHAPITRE 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21 Bagarre et Dispute **

Le lendemain, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, les journaux s'étaient faits plus que discrets au sujet de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait eu – Merci Merlin – aucun mort ou blessé grave. Les Mangemorts avaient été particulièrement voire très étrangement cléments, ils n'avaient jeté que des maléfices mineurs, ce qui la laissait perplexe… Hermione se doutait bien cependant que le calme apparent de la presse sorcière était dû à une intervention de Croupton lui-même, qui voyait l'ascension des Forces du Mal comme un problème plus politique que public. Le Ministère restait aveugle – comme il le ferait plus tard à l'époque d'Harry – à l'ascension de Voldemort.

Hermione après une bonne et longue nuit de repos grâce à une Potion de Sommeil-sans-rêves, rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à leurs côtés au moment où le Directeur finissait son intervention en interdisant aux élèves d'importuner ceux qui avaient participé à « l'incident » de la veille.

Après avoir salué tout le monde et préparé le désormais traditionnel toast à l'attention de Sirius, elle écouta attentivement James. Il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre, et pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois à la façon dont Lily roula les yeux quand il commença, ses soit-disant hauts faits d'armes, ignorant ainsi les consignes de Dumbledore de ne pas parler des évènements de la veille.

« Je t'assure Andrew, ils étaient au moins 20 ! Enormes ! Mais on a foncé dans la bataille et Lily…Vous auriez dû voir ma Lily, les gars ! Une vraie Gryffondor : attaquant chaque Mangemort qui passait à portée de baguette ! » Il commença à mimer le combat avec fougue, renversant ainsi son jus de citrouille sur l'élève de quatrième année à qui il s'adressait. « Oh! Pardon Andrew! »

Toute la table éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du dit Andrew, qu'un autre élève aida bien vite avec un simple Tergeo. James allait reprendre son récit quand il fût interrompu par l'arrivée de Rosier, encadré de Snape et Black.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, Rosier ? » cracha Sirius.

« T'occupes, renégat ! » l'invectiva son frère

Aussitôt Sirius fût debout, prêt à se battre. Remus s'interposa immédiatement et lança un regard noir aux Serpentards, avant demander sur le ton le plus acide qu'Hermione ne lui ai jamais entendu :

« Vous désirez quelque chose, chers camarades ? »

« Juste savoir si votre chère Sang de Bourbe avait apprécié le Doloris…. » répondit-il avant de faire un sourire mauvais à Hermione.

Ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fît déborder le vase. Remus et Sirius se jetèrent en même temps sur Rosier. James et Peter qui étaient de l'autre côté de la table, passèrent par-dessus celle-ci pour les rejoindre. James en profita pour mettre un énorme coup de poing à Snape (depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il ne pût pas s'en empêcher) et Peter s'attaqua à Regulus qui était celui qui avait le gabarit le plus proche du sien.

Hermione et Lily leur criaient de s'arrêter mais ce n'est que lorsque les Professeurs arrivèrent et lancèrent quelques sorts d'Entrave que la bagarre cessa. Les Directeurs de Maisons emmenèrent rapidement leurs élèves vers leurs Salles Communes respectives puisqu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord : on se bat à la moldue, on se soigne à la moldue, interdiction donc de faire intervenir Miss Pomfresh et ses onguents magiques, les autres punitions étant laissées à la discrétion des Directeurs de Maisons.

Les autres élèves étant restés dans la Grande Salle pour terminer leur petit déjeuner, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls avec Mac Gonagall dans la tour des Gryffondors.

La Professeur de Métamorphose ne cessait d'aller et venir en marmonnant des propos incohérents quand soudain elle s'arrêta. Elle fixa chacun des garçons les uns après les autres puis leva un sourcil avant de demander :

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre part aux conflits…mais une bagarre où même les Serpentards oublient qu'ils sont des sorciers m'interpelle… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Les six Gryffondors échangèrent des regards étonnés, puis gênés, n'osant pas expliquer l'origine du conflit. Ce fût Hermione, puisque première concernée, qui expliqua froidement :

« Professeur, ils sont venus demander si…Si la Sang de Bourbe que je suis - elle continua malgré le hoquet que venait d'avoir son professeur – ressentait encore les effets du Doloris qu'un Mangemort m'a jeté hier à Pré-au-Lard. »

Le Professeur Mac Gonagall était rouge pivoine, une couleur qu'Hermione ne lui avait encore jamais vu atteindre malgré toutes les frasques que le Trio avait fait dans son temps à Poudlard.

« C'est inadmissible ! Utiliser un tel vocabulaire ! Et oser vous parler ainsi ! Des sanctions seront prises ! » Elle se retourna vers James. « Potter ! Cette bagarre aurait dû vous coûter votre titre de Préfet en Chef, mais je m'assurerai auprès du Directeur que ce ne sera pas le cas ! Black, Pettigrew, Lupin…Exceptionnellement, je ne vous donnerai aucune retenue. »

Ils poussèrent un long soupir de soulagement collectif quand Mac Gonagall sortit de la pièce. Pas de sanction ! C'était inouï pour les Maraudeurs. Mais s'ils pensaient s'en tirer comme ça, c'est qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bien Hermione. Elle s'était levée et se tenaient devant eux, les poings sur les hanches et le regard sévère.

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est tout ce que cherchait ces crétins ! »

Les garçons la regardaient, incrédules, ils pensaient être remerciés, voire embrassés dans le cas de James, mais certainement pas sermonnés.

« Elle a raison ! » dit Lily en se levant aussi pour faire face aux Maraudeurs. « James ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu perdre ton poste ! Et au profit de qui ? Rosier était aussi légitime que toi en tant que Préfet en Chef ! Tu veux que je me retrouve à patrouiller avec lui ? Seule dans les couloirs à la nuit tombée ?!» James était en train de réaliser qu'ils avaient été ignoblement manipulés par les Serpentards, mais après tout n'était-ce pas le propre de leur maison ? La fin justifie les moyens...

« Et toi Remus ? Je te croyais plus réfléchi et plus intelligent que ça ! » poursuivit Hermione, très remontée. « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de sauter sur Rosier comme ça ? »

« Mais il t'a traitée de… » Commença Remus mais il n'osa pas finir sa phrase.

« De Sang de Bourbe, Remus ! C'est ce que je suis à ses yeux ! Une Sang de Bourbe ! » rugit Hermione, maintenant hors d'elle.

« Arrêtes !! » vociféra Sirius en se dressant devant elle, la fixant hargneusement.

Tous retenaient leur respiration. Les colères de Sirius étaient célèbres dans tout Poudlard comme étant la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à quelqu'un et d'après le peu qu'ils en avaient vu lorsque les Serdaigles l'avaient contrariée, Hermione pouvait aussi être féroce. Personne n'osait bouger de peur de déclencher quoi que ce soit.

Hermione et Sirius restèrent immobiles, tendus à l'extrême, leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre, pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Lorsque le Portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota et que quelques élèves pénétrèrent la Salle Commune, cela créa une diversion salutaire et Hermione en profita pour tourner rageusement les talons et s'éclipser.

Elle se sentait perdue : l'attaque d'hier, le Doloris, les informations délivrées par Abelforth, elle devait repenser et réfléchir à tout cela. Il y avait un but, un objectif au comportement des Mangemorts et elle se devait de le découvrir. Elle attrapa sa cape et s'excusa rapidement en expliquant à Lily qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et _seule_, insista-t-elle.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le rivage du lac noir, elle remarqua que le calmar géant avait sorti ses tentacules pour tenter de capturer la chaleur de quelques rayons de soleils…Ce qui était plutôt illusoire en cette fin octobre…

Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié cet endroit, ces grandes pelouses parsemées d'arbres et de bosquet et pourtant si proches des falaises qui jouxtaient le château. Peut-être qu'elle aimait tant cet endroit parce que c'était là qu'elle avait reçu son premier baiser…Elle repensa avec nostalgie à Viktor, elle se sentit soudain prise d'un affreux mal du pays. Harry, Ron et Ginny lui manquaient tellement, même ses parents avec qui elle était pourtant en froid depuis qu'elle leur avait rendu leur mémoire après leur retour d'Australie…Sa vie…Tout lui manquait…Elle se savait en transit ici, mais elle commençait à créer trop de liens…Quand allait-elle pouvoir rentrer chez elle ? Quel danger pouvait bien la menacer si elle restait ici ?

Sirius était accoudé à une fenêtre de la tour des Gryffondors et surveillait la petite forme sombre qu'était devenue Hermione au loin, quand James vint se positionner à côté de lui et le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Tu devrais lui dire Padfoot… »

« Quoi ? » répondit Sirius sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

« Qu'elle te plaît… » poursuivit James avec un sourire espiègle.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Prongs ? » lui dit-il en haussant les épaules en signe de dénégation.

« Si tu le dis… » James n'ajouta rien et laissa son ami méditer ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il rejoignit Lily, Peter et Remus au coin du feu, qui parlaient eux aussi de Sirius et Hermione.

« J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient s'entretuer tout à l'heure » gémit Peter

« Ou se sauter dessus et s'embrasser fiévreusement » plaisanta James. Tous le fixèrent incrédules, il s'expliqua : « Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué ? Ils se complètent parfaitement : Hermione est plutôt calme, rationnelle mais avec un caractère bien trempé et Sirius est téméraire, imprudent et emporté…Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! Comme ma Lily et moi » dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie.

Remus sentit un petit pincement de jalousie aux mots de son ami. Il s'était toujours senti assez proche d'Hermione et il commençait à penser qu'il avait un penchant pour elle et que ce pourrait bien être réciproque….Mais il ne devait pas se leurrer, que pouvait-il faire, lui, un loup-garou sans le sou face à Sirius Black ?

« Je suis contente de ne pas à être la seule à avoir remarqué qu'ils formeraient un beau couple ! » ajouta Lily en faisant un baiser sur la joue de James.

« Hé ! Vous n'allez pas jouer les marieurs quand même ?! » protesta Remus, presque malgré lui, réussissant mal à masquer sa jalousie.

Leur conversation fût interrompue par Sirius qui les interpella et leur demanda de le rejoindre à la fenêtre. Ce qu'ils y virent les laissèrent perplexes : Hermione avait quitté la rive du lac et se tenait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Elle se tenait les bras en l'air et faisait de drôles de mouvements comme si elle caressait l'air.

« Mais elle est devenue folle ? » demanda James

« Elle…Elle…Elle les voit ! » bégaya Peter

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Wormtail ? » l'interrogea Remus.

« En cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, on étudie les Sombrals en ce moment…Le Professeur Brûlopot nous a expliqué qu'ils vivaient dans la Forêt, mais qu'ils s'approchaient parfois du Parc ….Elle…Elle les voit ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est les Sombrals ? » demanda Lily qui, en tant que née moldue, ne connaissait que peu de créatures magiques.

« Ce sont des chevaux ailés…Mais on ne peut les voir que si…Que si on a vu la mort. » répondit finalement Peter.

Tous déglutirent péniblement en réalisant l'implication des mots de Peter. Tous sauf Lily, qui savait qui Hermione avait vu mourir, mais qui en avait gardé le secret…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oups ! J'ai encore oublié de mettre à jour sur ce site, donc je vous mets encore trois chapitres d'un seul coup pour m'excuser !**

**Merci bcp à toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à me laisser des reviews, c'est très encourageant !**

**Stéphanie Black : Ce n'est pas Remus mais bien James qui est préfet en chef. Remus était préfet en cinquième année mais dans L'Ecole des Sorciers Hagrid dit à Harry « Tes parents étaient des gens remarquables, même qu'ils étaient préfets en chef… » Donc il n'y a pas d'erreur^^**

**Kriistal : relis attentivement le chapitre 9, c'est là qu'Hermione avoue à Lily qui elle a vu mourir…^^**

**fanfatasy : =) ;-)) et encore plus d'interactions entre nos deux héros pour toi !^^**

**Merci encore à Lily(X2) Etoiledeneige, deedee et plume pour leur encouragements ! **

**CHAPITRE 22 Excuses et…Excuses **

Malgré ses réflexions quant aux motivations de Malfoy et des Mangemorts, Hermione ne parvint à rien. La journée de dimanche lui fût tout de même profitable quant à la façon dont elle pourrait tenter à nouveau d'invoquer le Dies Eudaimon de retour à son époque, puisque après mûres réflexions, elle avait décidé de le relancer dès qu'elle reviendrait auprès des siens.

Perdue profondément dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait manqué le déjeuner pour rester dans le Parc. La journée était ensoleillée, mais octobre étant plutôt froid en Ecosse, Hermione finit par aller se réfugier, transie de froid, dans la chaleureuse cabane d'Hagrid où un grand feu ronronnait. Il l'accueillit avec bonheur et lui proposa du thé et ses fameux biscuits durs comme le roc.

Elle revint vers le Château alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et décida d'aller mettre ses réflexions à profit en fouinant encore un peu dans la Reserve avant d'aller dîner. Elle ne fût pas étonnée d'y trouver à nouveau Regulus, qui était plongé dans des recherches. Elle le salua et installa ses affaires à un pupitre avant d'aller parcourir les rayons pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer ce qu'elle avait raté quand elle avait utilisé le Dies Eudaimon. Elle savait qu'elle devait gagner la confiance du Serpentard afin qu'il lui livre ce que lui avait dit Malfoy, mais pour cela elle devait tout d'abord l'habituer à sa présence.

Elle était en train de consulter un épais grimoire qui parlait de magie temporelle lorsque Regulus l'interrompit, lui montrant une écorchure sur sa pommette :

« J'ai eu de la chance que ce soit le plus petit de la bande qui m'attaque…Tu verrais dans quel état est Rosier… »

Hermione eût un petit sourire narquois en pensant que les poings de Sirius et Remus conjugués ne devaient pas avoir arrangé le visage du Serpentard.

« Je ne le plaindrai pas…Il l'a bien mérité…Même si je ne cautionne pas l'attitude des Maraudeurs. Ils auraient dû être plus intelligents et ne pas répondre à la provocation, Rosier cherchait autre chose... »

« Tu es vraiment sûre que tu n'es pas un peu Serpentard ? » plaisanta-t-il à nouveau, avec un petit sourire en coin. « Pourquoi penses-tu que Rosier n'avait pas simplement envie de se défouler sur des Gryffondors ? »

« En réalité, le choixpeau a réellement hésité pour ma Répartition…Mais avec Serdaigle » lui expliqua-t-elle, en lui rendant son sourire. « J'ai une petite expérience du genre de fourbe malfaisant qu'est Rosier, et il n'y a jamais rien d'aussi simple qu'une envie de se défouler chez des gens comme ça… »

Regulus acquiesça silencieusement et se remit au travail. Hermione tenta de lui proposer son aide mais il refusa, prétextant un travail personnel, d'ordre familial. Ils travaillèrent ainsi encore un long moment avant que l'estomac d'Hermione ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle dit donc au revoir à son étrange camarade et rejoignit ses amis à la table de Gryffondor pour le dîner. Un silence inconfortable accompagna son arrivée près du groupe des Maraudeurs, elle questionna rapidement Remus puis Lily du regard, qui lui répondirent par des sourires gênés, et s'assit à côté de cette dernière, en face de James, Peter et Sirius. Il fallait rompre la glace et Hermione n'était pas du genre à éviter la confrontation, aussi pénible soit elle :

« Pardon de vous avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure…Mais je suis persuadée que vous n'auriez pas du vous battre avec eux…C'est jouer leur jeu. »

« On y a bien réfléchi » avoua James, embarrassé, en frottant son poing encore endolori. « Et on en est arrivé au même point…Mais…Enfin, c'était difficile de ne pas réagir comme nous l'avons fait. »

Elle concéda ce point à James, mais leur répéta encore une fois que Rosier et les autres n'en valaient pas la peine.

Une fois les choses mises à plat, le dîner pris un tour beaucoup plus amical. Seul Sirius ne lui adressa pas la parole de la soirée, ayant apparemment décidé de l'ignorer, malgré les conversations, à propos du banquet d'Halloween prévu le surlendemain et du match de Quidditch qui opposerait Poufsouffle à Serpentard le week-end suivant. Une fois James et Lily partis à une réunion du fameux « Club de Slug », Hermione, épuisée par sa journée à l'extérieur, préféra aller se coucher.

_Elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de l'étage. Elle appela Harry. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle monta à son tour les escaliers étroits et ouvrit la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il avait suivi la vieille dame. Elle fût tout d'abord stupéfiée par la pestilence du lieu mais reprit vite ses esprits quand le serpent frappa. Elle plongea sur le côté en lançant un sortilège qui fût dévié et fracassa les vitres, laissant pénétrer des bourrasques de vent glacé._

_Elle jeta un nouveau maléfice que le serpent reçu de plein fouet. Il se dressa, menaçant. Harry lui cria quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas puis l'attrapa et la tira violemment en arrière, la faisant crier de douleur. Le serpent se dressa à nouveau et elle hurla : Confringo !_

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, comme chaque soir depuis qu'elle était arrivée en 1977. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu éviter cela si elle avait pris de la Potion de Sommeil-sans-rêves tous les soirs, mais elle craignait trop d'en devenir dépendante, comme elle savait que cela pouvait arriver si on en usait fréquemment.

Encore une fois, elle suivit le rituel nocturne qui était devenu le sien : aller se rafraîchir puis descendre en Salle Commune. Sirius y était, comme tous les soirs, mais il ne l'accueillit pas avec un sourire comme il en avait l'habitude. Il ne détourna même pas ses yeux du feu pour la regarder quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ca va, Sirius ? » lui demanda-t-elle, étonnée qu'il soit encore si renfrogné.

« Non ! » aboya-t-il

Elle avala sa salive difficilement, agacée. A cet instant, il lui rappela exactement le Sirius qu'elle avait connu durant l'été qui avait précédé sa 5ème année : grincheux et agressif. Mais elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien et elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner ! Elle garda son calme et lui demanda avec un sourire un peu crispé :

« Et peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Toi ! » lui répondit-il vivement en se tournant vers elle, les yeux étrécis par la colère.

Elle soupira…Ne pouvait-il pas s'expliquer tranquillement comme un adulte au lieu de tempêter comme un enfant de deux ans ?

« Et qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour tu n'ailles pas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle, excédée. Le ton quelque peu condescendant de la voix d'Hermione fini d'agacer le Maraudeur qui explosa :

« Tu nous prends tous pour des idiots ! Tu ME prends pour un idiot ! Tu caches des choses : tu nous parles de tes soi-disant meilleurs amis et de tes parents mais tu ne reçois jamais de courrier ! Tu sais contrer le sortilège d'un Mangemort ! On doit fuir l'arrivée du Ministère ! Tu vois les Sombrals ! Tu ne me dis rien ! Qu'est ce que tu crois à la fin ?!? Que je suis aveugle ? Ou simplement bête ? »

Hermione était sur le fil du rasoir, soit elle fondait en larmes, soit elle explosait elle aussi…Et fondre en larmes n'était décidemment pas son genre !

« Tu te prends pour qui, Sirius Black IIIème du nom ? Tu penses qu'en me criant un peu dessus, tu vas m'impressionner ? » Elle s'était levée pour lui faire face, la respiration accélérée par la colère. Sa prise sur sa baguette magique, dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, s'était inconsciemment resserrée. « Si mes amis et ma famille ne m'écrivent pas c'est qu'ils ne le peuvent pas ! Je ne peux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ! Je ne PEUX pas ! Je n'en ai pas le droit ! » hurla-t-elle. Il la fixait, ahuri. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre les idées en place ou de riposter et cria de plus belle : « As-tu essayé de te mettre à ma place ? Crois-tu qu'il soit agréable pour moi d'avoir été arrachée à mes amis, à tous ceux que j'aime sans savoir quand je pourrais les revoir ? Crois-tu que je peux me réjouir de mon séjour ici en sachant que je pourrais à nouveau en être arrachée du jour au lendemain ? »

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione, rouge de colère, abandonna là un Sirius complètement assommé par sa véhémence et quitta la tour des Gryffondors.

Après s'être assurée que personne ne l'avait suivie, elle se traversa le septième étage pour arriver dans ce couloir où se tenait, outre un grand vase de la taille d'un homme, la fameuse tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet qui tentait d'enseigner la danse aux Trolls (ou plutôt Barnabas le Follet molesté par les Trolls pour avoir essayé de leur apprendre la danse). Elle fît les traditionnels allers et retours devant le mur et accueillit la porte qui apparût avec un sourire ravi. Elle pénétra avec soulagement dans la Salle sur Demande qui selon ses souhaits ressemblait à la chambre qu'elle occupait au premier étage du Numéro 12, Grimmauld Place…Son havre de paix, son asile, son refuge. Elle décida d'y rester toute la nuit, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors et de se retrouver face à Sirius. Il avait été si odieux ! Il aurait mérité qu'elle le gifle ! Mais elle n'était habituellement pas une personne de nature violente et elle se résolut donc à se contenter de ne plus lui adresser la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était qu'un crétin et qu'il s'excuse platement.

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, le silence n'était pas de mise. Les cris de Sirius puis les hurlements d'Hermione avaient réveillé presque tous les rouges et ors, qui étaient descendus en Salle Commune voir ce qui se passait. Il avait fallu un long moment pour que les deux Préfets en Chef fassent revenir le calme dans les rangs et persuadent les élèves de remonter dormir. Ils n'avaient cependant pas réussi à convaincre Mary et Daisy de retourner se coucher, celles-ci s'étant installées de part et d'autre de Sirius sur le canapé, probablement espérant en apprendre plus sur la dispute qui avait eu lieu.

Sirius n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'Hermione était sortie furieuse de la Salle Commune et fixait le sol, se tenant le front des deux mains, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce fût James qui le sortit de ses réflexions en lui chuchotant :

« Hé, Padfoot ! Tu veux bien demander à tes …voisines de nous excuser ? »

Sirius releva la tête, ne comprenant pas à quoi son ami faisait allusion mais dès qu'il avisa la présence des deux septièmes années, il leur demanda sans ménagement de vider les lieux. Elles parurent outrées mais s'exécutèrent néanmoins, ne voulant pas le fâcher plus avant. Lily fronça les sourcils, l'air sévère et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Et surtout : où est Hermione ? »

« J'en sais rien…. » soupira-t-il « Elle est sortie. On a eu…des mots… »

« Des mots ? » le coupa violemment Remus « Tu appelles ça « des mots » !? Vous avez réveillé tous les dortoirs ! Je pense même que vous avez dû réveillez les Serpentards au fin fond de leurs cachots ! Qu'est ce que TU lui as fait ? »

« Je lui ai dit… » commença-t-il à répondre en avalant péniblement sa salive, réalisant qu'il n'avait écouté que sa colère et que ses amis allaient le sermonner. « Vous vous souvenez quand elle était à l'infirmerie et qu'on a parlé d'elle et qu'on se posait toutes ces questions.... » expliqua-t-il en interrogeant ses amis du regard pour vérifier qu'ils voyaient ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Mais avant même qu'il ait fini de s'expliquer, tous avaient compris ce qu'il avait fait. Lily ne le laissa même pas finir.

« Mais enfin ! » se désespéra-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté de lui. « Comment tu as pu être aussi bête ? Aussi insensible ? On a tous compris qu'elle a dû voir ou endurer des choses horribles ! On sait qu'elle a enfoui des choses…Bon sang ! On était tous d'accord sur le fait qu'elle devait être ici pour être sous la protection de Dumbledore ! Tu ne peux pas respecter le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler ? Tu ne peux pas la laisser oublier et essayer d'être heureuse ?»

« Je…Je… » bégaya-t-il, comprenant à quel point il avait été idiot. Il se retourna vers son meilleur ami « James, prêtes moi ta cape, je vais aller chercher Hermione. »

Il attrapa d'un geste vif le morceau de tissu argenté qu'alla aussitôt quérir son ami et s'engouffra dans le passage que dissimulait la Grosse Dame afin d'essayer de retrouver Hermione.

Sirius passa la nuit à errer dans Poudlard et ses environs – il poussa même ses investigations jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard – toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité - sans réussir à retrouver Hermione.

Son inquiétude s'accrût au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait et il en était presque arrivé à penser – l'absence de sommeil n'améliorant en rien ses angoisses – qu'Hermione avait commis quelque geste désespéré par sa faute. Il fît plusieurs passages en Salle Commune pour vérifier qu'elle n'y était pas revenue spontanément mais n'y avait trouvé, à chaque fois, que James, Lily et Peter, somnolant sur le sofa, et Remus, les sourcils froncés et ressassant ses reproches, assis dans un fauteuil et lui jetant des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'il osait pénétrer dans la pièce, le faisant se sentir encore plus coupable, si c'était possible.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi dès qu'Hermione avait dit « Sang de Bourbe » cela l'avait mis hors de lui. Pourtant il avait tant entendu ce mot... Ses parents et son frère étaient si fiers d'être des Sang Purs et ils étaient si haineux, si méprisants, appelant même les Potter « Traître à leur sang » parce qu'ils ne rejetaient pas les sorciers nés-moldus….Pourquoi s'humiliait-elle en utilisant cette insulte ? Et pourquoi en était-il autant affecté ? Quand elle avait prononcé ses mots, il avait eu l'impression qu'elle lui avait craché au visage…Il ne supportait pas qu'elle se soit rabaissée ainsi…Il aurait tellement voulut pouvoir frapper encore plus Rosier ce matin, quand il l'avait insultée…

Mais pourquoi cette colère s'était retournée contre elle ? Il en voulait à Rosier, aux Mangemorts, au Monde Sorcier tout entier pour les discriminations que devaient subir les nés moldus, alors pourquoi avait-il crié sur Hermione ? Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas remercié de s'être battu pour elle ? Non, il n'était pas si orgueilleux…Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison et que Rosier devait avoir quelque chose d'autre derrière la tête…Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi…Mais il savait aussi que Lily avait raison : Hermione avait le droit de se reconstruire et d'oublier….Et il était bien décidé à tout mettre en œuvre pour l'y aider.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il s'était finalement résolu à aller demander l'aide de Dumbledore, son dernier recours. Alors qu'il passait le portrait de la Grosse Dame après une dernière vérification d'un hypothétique retour d'Hermione en Salle Commune et qu'il réfléchissait aux mots de passe qu'il allait proposer à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, il vît arriver la jeune fille, rejoignant enfin la sécurité de la Tour des Gryffondors. Il ne savait pas d'où elle pouvait venir mais elle avait l'air d'aller bien…Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi car elle semblait fatiguée, le visage marqué de larges cernes, mais au moins elle était en bonne santé pensa-t-il, soulagé.

Il poussa un long soupir d'apaisement qui la fît sursauter et instantanément s'immobiliser en brandissant sa baguette, cherchant du regard la provenance du son qui l'avait surprise. Sirius ôta aussitôt la cape d'invisibilité pour se dévoiler. Elle le dévisagea, son visage se crispa un peu. Elle abaissa sa baguette et reprit sa marche vers la Salle Commune. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le dépasser, il lui saisit le bras en douceur et l'attira un peu vers lui, l'obligeant ainsi à se tourner et lui faire face. Elle se laissa faire sans résister même si son visage demeurait fermé.

« Je sais que je l'ai mérité…Que je t'ai brusquée, mais s'il te plaît, ne m'ignore pas… »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer bruyamment. Apparemment, son absence ne l'avait pas réellement calmée et le regard courroucé qu'elle lui adressa le fît grimacer.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du te crier après…Je…Je n'aime pas les secrets et… »

« Parce que tu ne me dissimules rien toi, peut-être ? La Carte du Maraudeur par exemple ou comment tu as fait pour apparaître à l'instant devant mes yeux ? » le coupa-t-elle vivement, rompant ainsi la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

A nouveau il grimaça. Elle était décidemment trop intelligente pour rester aussi près des Maraudeurs et de leurs secrets, c'était à se demander comment elle ignorait encore la lycanthropie de Remus.

« Tu as raison. » concéda-t-il à contrecœur « Chacun d'entre nous à des secrets et je n'aurai pas dû insister et encore moins en te criant dessus...Je te demande pardon, j'ai été stupide » Elle lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle acceptait ses excuses, jubilant intérieurement qu'il ait reconnu avoir été si bête. En retour, il lui fît un énorme sourire et ajouta : « Alors, j'ai décidé que j'allais t'apprendre certaines choses …. »

Le visage d'Hermione prît une expression déconcertée. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Lui apprendre quoi ? Académiquement, elle n'avait besoin d'aucune aide - bon d'accord, il lui fallait bien admettre que James et lui pouvaient avoir des choses à lui apprendre en Métamorphose - et les combats lui étaient devenus si tragiquement familiers qu'elle était un vrai petit soldat par moments…Que pouvait-il bien vouloir lui apprendre ?

Sirius la regarda avec circonspection et coupa court à ses cogitations en annonçant fièrement :

« Je vais t'apprendre l'humour, l'insouciance et la légèreté ! »

Hermione aurait bien éclaté de rire devant l'incongruité des propos de Sirius, s'ils n'avaient pas fait écho à certaines de ses réflexions personnelles. Elle avait réalisé que depuis le fameux Halloween où un Troll avait fait irruption dans les toilettes des filles alors qu'elle s'y était réfugiée pour pleurer à cause de Ron, elle n'avait jamais vécu sans appréhender le lendemain. Elle s'était toujours inquiétée : pour Harry, pour Ron, pour Ginny, pour la destruction des Horcruxes, pour ses parents qu'elle avait dû mettre à l'abri en Australie, pour les Weasley…Pour tout le monde…Jamais plus elle n'avait été insouciante.

Quelque part, dans un coin de sa tête, elle entendit la voix familière de Ron qui disait : « _il nous a aussi volé notre jeunesse, notre innocence, on est différents, et rien de ce qu'on pourra faire ne nous permettra de revenir en arrière… »_ Et si c'était sa chance, son retour en arrière ? Et si pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione Granger n'était pas la responsable, la pondérée, l'organisée ? Elle savait que cette offre ne saurait se représenter. Aussi, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle déclara d'un ton faussement solennel :

« D'accord M. Black, va pour l'humour, l'insouciance et la légèreté, mais à une condition… »

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il, presque craintif.

« J'ai compris que vous prépariez quelque chose de spécial pour Halloween et je veux y être associée. » lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour conclure leur pacte. « Et je veux que Rosier soit particulièrement bien…servi. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

« Foi de Maraudeur, Miss Granger. Avec vous de notre côté, je crois que notre ambition d'être inscrit dans les annales va être dépassée ! On va avoir une page ou deux dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ! » lui dit-il avec un sourire tout aussi machiavélique en lui attrapant la main et la tirant vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui pendant quelques instants et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, son souffle chaud la faisant frissonner : « On n'est plus fâchés ? »

« Non, on n'est plus fâchés… » lui répondit-elle en l'étreignant elle aussi, s'enivrant de sa chaleur.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23 : Blagues et Banquet**

Hermione fût accueillie par de grands soupirs de soulagement et de multiples étreintes à son retour en Salle Commune. Elle expliqua simplement qu'elle avait marché pour se calmer et que par un drôle de hasard, elle n'avait pas croisé Sirius qui l'avait pourtant cherchée toute la nuit.

Après un court conciliabule, durant lequel Sirius expliqua aux autres Maraudeurs qu'il s'était assigné comme mission de faire rire Hermione, il fît part à ses amis de sa volonté d'inclure la jeune femme dans leur plan secret dénommé : « L'Halloween Suprême des Maraudeurs », ce que les autres garçons acceptèrent presque immédiatement, ravie d'avoir l'intelligence de la jeune femme de leur côté.

Une réunion impromptue se tînt entre les Maraudeurs et leur nouvelle complice, dès que Lily quitta la Salle Commune pour aller se doucher. Une fois leur plan de bataille établi et les tâches réparties, ils se séparèrent pour que chacun se prépare afin d'aller en cours.

La tension était palpable au sein de l'école : l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard le samedi, la bagarre qui avait éclaté le lendemain et sur une note plus légère, l'approche du Grand Banquet d'Halloween, avaient rendu tous les élèves particulièrement fébriles. Aussi, peu furent étonnés qu'après un nombre record d'explosions de chaudrons et de collisions en cours de Vol dès le lundi matin, le Directeur décide d'annuler les cours jusqu'au banquet d'Halloween qui devait avoir lieu le mardi soir.

Hermione en fût d'autant plus ravie que les Maraudeurs et elle avaient beaucoup de travail afin de fignoler les farces qui devaient se déclencher durant le banquet. Elle était tellement amusée de participer à leur farce qu'elle en avait même oublié de travailler en vue des ASPIC.

Le jour d'Halloween, elle rejoignit Lily, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus en fin d'après-midi, complètement essoufflée, mais arborant un grand sourire qui laissait présager à ses complices qu'elle avait bien avancé dans son plan secret qui visait Rosier. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que tous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle un peu plus tard. Les Maraudeurs et Hermione parce qu'ils craignaient que leurs tours ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien qu'ils l'escomptaient et Lily parce qu'elle redoutait ce qu'ils avaient préparé car elle n'en savait rien. James lui avait expliqué que c'était pour éviter qu'elle perde son poste de Préfète en Chef si quelque chose tournait mal, risque qu'il avait choisi de prendre mais qu'il se refusait à lui faire courir.

Ils s'assirent donc tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors, admirant la décoration de la Grande Salle en ce jour si particulier : le Plafond Enchanté brillait de mille feux étoilés, les tables des différentes Maisons étaient décorées de citrouilles évidées qui avaient été enchantés pour être illuminées et des chauves-souris voletaient dans toute la salle.

Dumbledore fît son habituel discours d'Halloween et les plats apparurent, mais bizarrement, les Maraudeurs ne touchèrent à aucun des mets…Ils laissèrent leurs camarades profiter du repas et c'est au moment de l'apparition des desserts que James s'éclaircit la gorge et chuchota :

« M. Padfoot, à vous l'honneur »

Aussitôt ces simples mots prononcés, Sirius commença à marmotter des formules étranges, faisant gracieusement évoluer sa baguette sous la table. Quelques instants après qu'il eût fini, une exclamation retentit : une Poufsouffle s'était levée, la main plaquée sur la bouche et pointait d'un doigt tremblotant la table des Professeurs. Aussitôt toute la Salle éclata de rire : les têtes de leurs chers Professeurs avaient été transformées en citrouille illuminées.

Sirius avait vraiment peaufiné son sortilège à l'extrême : chaque citrouille était décorée afin de personnaliser le Professeur à qui elle tenait lieu de tête. Une forme de chat était découpée dans celle du Professeur Mac Gonagall, des étoiles dans celle du Professeur Sinistra, celle du Professeur Slughorn était en forme de chaudron et des fumerolles s'en échappaient. Enfin, celle de Dumbledore était pourvue d'une magnifique barbe argentée…

Seule la tête de citrouille qui se tenait dans le fauteuil du Directeur eût l'air d'apprécier la farce et dodelina, les autres métamorphosés avaient tous déjà saisi leurs baguettes pour se lancer des contre-sorts afin de retrouver leurs visages habituels. Dès qu'ils furent revenus à leur aspect humain, les regards courroucés des Professeurs se braquèrent vers la table des rouges et or et particulièrement vers le groupe des Maraudeurs qui faisaient semblant de manger tout en feignant l'innocence (avec un certain talent, il faut bien le reconnaître).

Soudain, une voix criarde retentit en une longue plainte désespérée :

« EEEEEEEVAAAAAAAAN !! »

Tous les regards se braquèrent en direction du Préfet des Serpentards qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et qui avait pût crier son prénom de la sorte. Lorsque Mimi Geignarde pénétra dans la Grande Salle, un bouquet de fleurs fanées à la main et le visage caché par une voilette de fortune réalisée en papier hygiénique, tous les élèves faillirent s'étouffer de rire. Les Maraudeurs ne purent que s'incliner devant l'idée de génie qui ne pouvait provenir que de leur nouvelle complice et lancèrent des regards admiratifs à Hermione.

Mimi se dirigea directement vers la table des Serpentards et s'arrêta dans les airs face à Rosier.

« Evan ! Tu m'avais promis… » se plaignit-elle de sa voix haut perchée. « Tu devais m'épouser, tu m'as juré ton amour éternel ! »

Rosier était blême, il jetait des regards noirs à tous ceux de sa Maison qui pouffaient, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire, les autres tablées étant, elles, toutes hilares. Il se leva brusquement et insulta copieusement Mimi, qui se mît à geindre de plus belle sous l'assaut de son « amoureux » et il sortit de la Grande Salle en claquant la porte, poursuivit par Mimi qui continuait à se lamenter.

Hermione, entre deux éclats de rire, parvint à articuler :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle jouerait aussi bien la comédie ! Je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait Rosier, mais elle était tellement ravie de m'aider… »

« Tu es machiavélique Hermione ! » lui souffla James, admiratif.

« Phase 1 : terminée. » déclara Sirius. « Moony, tu enclenches la phase 2 ? »

« Avec plaisir, Padfoot » lui répondit son ami et avec un petit mouvement de baguette, il déclencha l'ouverture des nombreuses boîtes qu'ils avaient dissimulées sous la table des Serpentards. Une clameur s'éleva et certains élèves montèrent sur les bancs pour fuir les créatures qui venaient de faire irruption à leurs pieds : plusieurs lutins de Cornouailles, des billywigs, des gnomes, quelques boullus et strangulots et de repoussantes veracrasses s'enfuyaient de leurs lieux de captivité.

Les lutins et les billywigs s'envolèrent en tous sens, tandis que les strangulots s'étaient accrochés aux jambes de certains élèves et essayaient de les garder captifs, les boullus tentaient de grignoter les pieds de ceux qui ne s'étaient pas enfuis assez vite…

C'était la panique la plus totale du côté des Serpentards, les professeurs tentaient de venir au secours des élèves à qui les créatures jouaient des tours, Rusard courait dans tous les sens en hurlant au désordre. Seul Dumbledore riait à gorge déployée du carnage qu'était devenu le traditionnel et somptueux banquet d'Halloween.

Les Maraudeurs et leurs amis, pris à leur propre piège, se débarrassaient l'une après l'autre des créatures qui venaient les importuner. Remus, entre deux Lashlabask, annonça :

« Phase 2 : accomplie….Wormtail ? »

« On devrait peut-être attendre que les…Ouch » Peter fût coupé par un gnome qui venait de lui mordre le pied. « D'accord….Phase 3. » concéda-t-il en faisant tournoyer sa baguette au dessus de sa tête et marmottant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Dès qu'il eût terminé son geste, un cri, comme une sorte de caquètement, leur parvint aux oreilles, s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure que le redoutable Peeves se rapprochait. Il arriva en passant à travers le mur, un grand sac de toile de jute dans les bras

L'arrivée du Poltergeist eu un avantage pour les élèves, qui étaient toujours attaqués par les créatures magiques libérées par Remus : elles eurent peur du fantôme. Les lutins de Cornouailles semblaient particulièrement redouter le terrible esprit frappeur et s'enfuirent très vite, brisant ainsi plusieurs carreaux des vitraux de la Grande Salle. Les billywigs profitèrent des ouvertures pour prendre le large. Les gnomes quant à eux furent projetés manu militari à travers les trous que les lutins avaient laissés par quelques élèves, furieux de s'être fait mordre par ces bestioles.

Peeves vola ainsi un moment au dessus de tous dans le Grande Salle avant d'agiter son sac au dessus des élèves, faisant par là même tomber sur eux une poudre grisâtre, semblable à de la cendre.

«Lily, tu as touché à la nourriture ? Tu as mangé quelque chose ?» s'enquit James.

« Heu…Oui, pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« C'est de la poudre divinatoire ce que vient de répandre Peeves » l'informa Peter. « Ca réagit avec la potion d'imagination qu'on a mis dans les plats et…. »

« Oh ! Je vois des choses » l'interrompit-elle d'ores et déjà à moitié en transe. « Je vois James et moi et…Ooooooh la belle robe blanche !! »

Remus, Sirius, Hermione et Peter éclatèrent de rire devant l'air complètement hallucinée de leur amie et les propos étranges qu'elle tenait. James avait viré au rouge tomate et essayait d'empêcher sa petite amie de continuer de déblatérer.

La Grande Salle était remplie maintenant d'exclamations d'élèves dans un état similaire à celui de Lily et qui s'extasiaient sur toutes les visions pour le moins saugrenues dont ils faisaient état, plutôt bruyamment. Hermione faillit s'étouffer de rire quand elle entendit Snape déclarer qu'il allait prendre la place de Slughorn et mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même enfermer la mort dans un flacon.

Les professeurs eux aussi touchés, mais plus aguerris au contrôle d'eux-mêmes et de ce genre de manifestation, conservaient tant bien que mal un minimum de décence et finalement, à bout de nerfs, le Professeur Mac Gonagall tonna :

« Retournez tous dans vos Salles Communes ! Que les Préfets fassent respecter l'ordre ! Evacuez ! »

Certains élèves moins affectés que d'autres obéirent rapidement aux ordres de la Directrice Adjointe évacuant ainsi la Grande Salle dans un brouhaha digne d'un match de Quidditch. James attrapa le bras d'une Lily encore complètement délirante et demanda l'aide de ses compagnons de manigance pour mener les Gryffondors vers leur tour. Il vérifia rapidement que les élèves des autres Maisons prenaient bien les chemins adéquats vers leurs Salles Communes respectives et mena ses troupes en lieux sûrs.

A peine arrivés à destination, tous furent emportés par le fou rire qu'ils essayaient de calmer depuis le commencement de la soirée. Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà ri comme ça. C'était complètement libérateur !

James ordonna à tous les élèves d'aller se coucher bien qu'il fût encore tôt et dans leur état semi-hallucinatoire, peu discutèrent les ordres de leur Préfet-en-Chef. Il assit Lily sur le canapé, celle-ci continuant à débiter un flot quasi ininterrompu de fadaises et de non sens à propos de leur imminent mariage.

Conscient de ses devoirs de Préfet, malgré le fait d'avoir été l'un des instigateurs du chaos ambiant, James repartit presque immédiatement vers la Grande Salle afin d'assurer ses devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef, Lily en étant totalement incapable.

Hermione, Sirius, Remus et Peter riaient tellement qu'ils avaient des difficultés à rester assis et à se retenir de glisser à même le sol. Le délire continu de Lily sur la beauté de la robe blanche qu'elle allait porter ne les aidait pas à tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme.

Ils riaient encore lorsque James revint, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

« Alors, Prongs, comment ça se passe en bas ? » demanda immédiatement Sirius qui avait réussi à se calmer un peu, entre deux hoquets.

« Mon cher Padfoot » répondit son ami en se laissant tomber sur le canapé entre Hermione et Lily (qui s'était enfin tue). « Cet Halloween est formidable ! Mémorable ! Fabuleux ! » Il soupira d'aise, passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et son autre bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et continua : « Mac Gonagall m'a coincé, elle a essayé de me faire avouer que c'était nous…Elle était en train de me menacer de m'exclure de l'Equipe de Quidditch –il répondit aux regards étonnés de ses amis par un haussement d'épaules – quand Dumbledore est arrivé… »

Ses amis, qui s'étaient peu à peu calmés en écoutant ses paroles, se raidirent, montrant ainsi leur crainte des conséquences de leurs mauvais tours, mais James paraissait heureux de continuer :

« Vous n'allez pas me croire… Alors que Mac Gonagall me menaçait, Dumbledore est arrivé, tout sourire, et m'a dit : « Je ne sais pas qui a organisé tout cela M. Potter, mais je le remercierai volontiers d'avoir égayé cette école et changé l'humeur de ses camarades ! » Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et puis d'un petit mouvement de baguette, hop ! La Grande Salle est redevenue comme d'habitude, plus de Banquet, plus de Veracrasses, plus de fenêtres cassées… »

Ses amis regardaient James, incrédules. Ils s'étaient tous attendus à faire face aux conséquences de leurs blagues, qu'ils avaient estimées à des retenues jusqu'à leur centième anniversaire mais, heureusement pour eux, la réaction de Dumbledore les avait totalement pris à revers…


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24 Reconnaissances et Fragrances**

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. En effet, la majorité des élèves se doutait que les blagues qui avaient interrompu le banquet d'Halloween étaient dues aux quatre farceurs notoires, mais comme personne n'en avait la preuve, aucun n'élève n'osa réagir franchement. Le fait que les Professeurs semblaient déjà avoir oublié l'évènement – les Maraudeurs pouvaient remercier Dumbledore pour cela – ne faisait qu'ajouter à la confusion des élèves.

Les Poufsouffles affichaient un air plutôt amusé et leur lancèrent quelques clins d'œil, tandis que les sérieux Serdaigles leur jetaient des regards franchement réprobateurs, mais cela n'était rien comparé aux murmures conspirateurs que partageaient les Serpentards et aux regards noirs et menaçants qu'ils envoyaient à toute la tablée des Gryffondors, comme si la Maison entière était responsable de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Les quatre garçons décidèrent donc de se faire aussi discrets et calmes que possible (ce qui n'était pas aisé pour eux, vu leurs attitudes habituelles) et s'installèrent sagement à la table de la Maison en faisant mine d'ignorer tous les regards braqués en leur direction (bien que James et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de lever leurs pouces et de sourire, en guise de réponse aux regards amusés de certains camarades).

Le petit déjeuner se passa donc dans une certaine sérénité pour le petit groupe, personne n'osant faire allusion au banquet d'Halloween afin de conserver leur apparente innocence. Ce matin là, c'était Remus qui était assis à côté d'Hermione et qui eu droit à un toast supplémentaire, à son plus grand plaisir et à l'agacement à peine dissimulé de Sirius, qui s'était habitué à être nourri par la jeune fille, et qui dévora rageusement un morceau de bacon par dépit. A peine leur dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille avalée, le petit groupe partit en direction des cachots – sauf Peter qui avait cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques - pour leur traditionnel cours de Potions du lundi matin.

Hermione était à la fois ravie et soulagée que Slughorn suive aussi bien les consignes que Dumbledore avait données afin qu'elle ne soit pas démarquée de ses camarades. En effet, le Maître des Potions lui parlait à peine et ne l'avait pas sollicitée pour faire partie de son Club, lui permettant ainsi de rester relativement anonyme.

Hermione était cependant dépitée de l'impunité dont avaient bénéficié Rosier, Snape et Regulus après la bagarre qui avait eu lieu ce dimanche. Etant donné que Mac Gonagall avait refusé de punir ses Gryffondors, Slughorn avait jugé que les bleus et les plaies étaient des punitions suffisantes pour ses Serpentards (il fallait bien reconnaître que le visage tuméfié de Rosier était assez effrayant) et il ne leur avait pas administré de retenues, au grand agacement des Maraudeurs.

Ce matin là, Slughorn paraissait étrangement particulièrement jovial. Il avait disposé dans le cachot plusieurs chaudrons et demanda aux élèves de s'approcher et de former un demi-cercle autour de lui avant d'annoncer fièrement :

« Aujourd'hui, chers élèves, nous allons travailler la reconnaissance des potions. Maintenant que vous savez plus ou moins correctement en composer, vous vous devez également de savoir les reconnaître grâce à votre vue et votre odorat. » Il saisit l'un des chaudrons et le plaça devant les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés en cercle. « Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ? »

Les mains d'Hermione, Lily et de Snape se levèrent quasi instantanément, ce qui arracha un petit sourire en coin à Slughorn. James, Remus et Sirius, quant à eux, s'écartèrent un peu du groupe, regardant ailleurs et chuchotant, ostensiblement peu intéressés par le cours.

« Miss Evans ? » demanda Slughorn à son élève préférée.

« Odeur d'ellébore, couleur irisée…C'est un philtre de Paix, professeur. »

« Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor ! »

L'interrogation continua ainsi chaudron après chaudron, mais comme Snape, Lily ou Hermione donnaient les bonnes réponses avant même que les autres élèves n'aient eu le temps de réfléchir, le Professeur Slughorn finit par leur demander de ne plus répondre et interrogea les autres élèves pendant un long moment. Les étudiants identifièrent donc, souvent en se trompant plusieurs fois pour chaque chaudron, toutes les potions qu'ils avaient pourtant déjà préparées depuis le début de leurs études comme les potions d'Amnésie, d'Aiguise Méninges ou encore de Ratatinage.

Slughorn attrapa un des trois derniers chaudrons et le posa devant les élèves avec emphase. La potion avait un aspect visqueux et bouillonnait paresseusement dans son chaudron en émettant une fumée noirâtre. Hermione la reconnût immédiatement pour l'avoir préparée elle-même alors qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans... Elle leva aussitôt la main. Voyant les autres élèves apparemment perdus, exceptés Snape et Evans qui, sourcils froncés par la concentration, semblaient être sur le point d'identifier le contenu du chaudron, Slughorn lui donna la parole d'un petit signe de la tête.

« C'est du Polynectar, Professeur. Il permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Slughorn eût l'air étonné de la réponse parfaite d'Hermione, il avait apparemment espéré donner du fil à retordre à ses élèves. Il paraissait presque déçu qu'une élève trouve aussi vite mais attribua tout de même 15 points à Gryffondor. Il décrivit ensuite longuement les propriétés du Polynectar ainsi que sa composition et demanda aux élèves de produire trente centimètres de parchemin sur les ingrédients utilisés et leur utilité pour le prochain cours.

« Les deux chaudrons suivant sont bien évidemment hors programme et je ne m'attends à ce qu'aucun de vous ne les reconnaisse, mais je tenais à vous montrer à quel point les Potions peuvent être un domaine passionnant. Il fît voleter un petit chaudron vers eux et l'installa devant les élèves. A peine le chaudron installé, Snape en reconnu le contenu et ne put s'empêcher de susurrer, d'une voix rongée par l'envie :

« Veritasérum… »

Slughorn avait l'air tout aussi déçu que quand Hermione avait reconnu le Polynectar, apparemment ces deux là étaient en train de briser tous ses effets et ses tentatives pour se donner de l'importance. Il accorda néanmoins 20 points à Serpentard et fît disparaître le Véritaserum d'un geste rapide de sa baguette en bougonnant un peu avant d'attirer le dernier chaudron jusqu'à eux.

Le contenu du dernier chaudron était une potion nacrée d'où s'échappait des vapeurs qui formait de douces spirales.

« M. Snape, Miss Granger, je vous demanderai de laisser vos camarades deviner ce que contient ce dernier chaudron. » ordonna Slughorn.

Quelques instants passèrent, les élèves échangeaient des regards curieux, Lily semblait perdue. Apparemment personne ne parvenait à identifier la potion. Aussi, Slughorn décida de les aider un peu et par là même de rappeler à l'ordre les plus inattentifs de ses élèves :

« M. Lupin, dites moi, que sentez-vous ? »

Remus sursauta et intrigué par la question, prit une grande inspiration au dessus du chaudron et répondit :

« Une odeur de livre neuf, du chocolat et… » Il fronça les sourcils, semblant plonger dans une intense réflexion, puis claironna : « Amortentia ! C'est de l'Amortentia, Professeur. Le plus puissant filtre d'amour ! Il a une odeur unique pour chacun de nous, c'est bien cela ? »

« Bonne déduction, M. Lupin. 10 points pour Gryffondor, car je vous ai aidé….Bien, je laisse à chacun le soin d'identifier les odeurs qui lui viennent et qui lui sont personnelles…Vous pouvez disposer quand vous le souhaiterai. »

La plupart des élèves s'éclipsèrent dès que le Professeur en eût donné la permission apparemment peut intéressés par le filtre d'amour. Mais Hermione en profita pour sentir un peu plus les volutes de la potion. Elle avait déjà senti l'Amortentia au début de sa sixième année, mais n'avait jamais réussi à identifier la troisième odeur qu'elle sentait. Les deux premières étaient claires : de l'herbe fraîchement coupée et du parchemin neuf, mais elle était incapable de reconnaître celle qui venait ensuite, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'avait déjà senti…Impossible d'y mettre le doigt dessus.

« Qu'est ce que tu sens ? » lui demanda innocemment Lily, la faisant sortir subitement de ses pensées.

« Herbe fraîche, parchemin et…Une drôle d'odeur que je n'arrive pas à discerner…Comme un mélange d'odeurs de plumes, d'air frais et de chat… »

Lily fixa son amie, complètement médusée de la description de l'odeur de ce qui devait être la personne qu'elle aimait. Pour ne pas qu'Hermione se sente gênée, elle lui dit :

« Pour moi, c'est un parfum d'encre, de lys… » Elle ajouta en rougissant « Et l'odeur cachée dans le creux du cou de James ».

Hermione lui fît un petit sourire complice et se rapprocha à nouveau du chaudron pour respirer une dernière bouffée d'Amortentia et graver ses fragrances dans son esprit. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la porte où les attendaient James, Sirius et Remus. Lily, curieuse, interpella gentiment James :

« Et pour toi ça sent quoi ? »

« Cire à balai, tarte à la mélasse…et toi ma Lily » lui répondit-il fièrement, en faisant un baiser à sa petite amie. Quidditch, gourmandise et amour…Harry est vraiment le portrait craché de son père de toutes les façons possibles, pensa Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Sirius ne partageait apparemment pas l'humeur légère de ses camarades et semblait être perturbé par quelque chose. James et Remus essayèrent de le dérider un peu tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, puisque l'heure du déjeuner approchait, mais il refusa de révéler à ses amis ce qui semblait le préoccuper, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le repas et le cours de Sortilèges qui le suivit semblèrent passer en éclair pour Hermione qui ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit afin d'identifier quel était ce parfum qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître dans l'Amortentia. Après la classe de Flitwick, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et décida de rendre une visite de courtoisie à Hagrid tant qu'il faisait encore jour et ce, malgré la pluie. Les garçons lui conseillèrent d'être prudente, craignant une vengeance des Serpentards, mais elle pût finalement partir seule, leur promettant de se faire accompagner par le Garde Chasse au retour.

Lily se dirigea rapidement vers la Bibliothèque afin de commencer son devoir de Potions (elle adorait être la chouchou de Slughorn et entendait bien le rester, malgré son échec à reconnaître l'Amortentia ce matin là) et Peter décida de l'y suivre afin de recevoir un peu d'aide pour la rédaction de son devoir de Soins aux Créatures magiques sur les habitudes alimentaires des Sombrals bien que Lily en connaissait encore moins que lui ses créatures.

James et Sirius, qui étaient les moins studieux, bien que bons élèves, préférèrent se rendre en Salle Commune afin de se détendre un peu. James décréta qu'il avait particulièrement besoin de décompresser avant l'entraînement de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu dans la soirée et qui s'annonçait difficile, vue la pluie glacée qui tombait depuis le début de l'après midi. Après réflexions, Remus décida de les suivre afin de continuer la conversation qu'ils avaient entamée le matin même en cours de Potions et qu'ils n'avaient pu finir durant le cours de Sortilèges, ayant été séparés.

Les trois jeunes hommes s'installèrent donc confortablement sur le tapis devant la cheminée, un peu à l'écart des autres Gryffondors qui se trouvaient en Salle Commune et continuèrent à planifier la prochaine pleine lune.

En effet, les garçons pensaient que la destruction partielle de la Cabane Hurlante durant l'attaque qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard allait poser des problèmes. Aussi, James était en train d'échafauder toutes sortes de scenarii afin de pallier l'impossibilité de son ami de se transformer dans son lieu habituel.

Autant Sirius avait été assez imaginatif pour trouver des solutions alternatives durant le cours de Potions, autant il paraissait passablement distrait et n'avait l'air d'écouter James et Remus que d'une oreille. Aussi, le Préfet-en-Chef décida de tester son ami, après avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice à Remus :

« Donc on pourrait enfermer Moony dans notre dortoir… »

« Oui, oui, c'est bien… » répondit Sirius, apparemment dans les nuages.

« Et d'ailleurs, on devrait inviter le calmar géant à se joindre à nous, je suis sûr que ce serait sympa » ajouta Remus.

« Oui, sûrement » lui dit machinalement son ami.

Amusé et agacé à la fois, James lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et le sermonna gentiment :

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Padfoot ? T'es complètement à côté de la plaque depuis le cours de Potions de ce matin ! »

James et Remus assistèrent alors à un spectacle qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis que le Professeur Chourave s'était retrouvée coincée sous le gui à côté de Sirius, lorsqu'ils étaient en première année, et qu'elle avait embrassé la joue de son élève : Sirius Black était en train de rougir ! Un indice supplémentaire pour les autres Maraudeurs qui leur indiquait que quelque chose d'important se tramait. Ils laissèrent le temps au trouble de Sirius de se dissiper et attendirent patiemment que leur ami s'ouvre enfin à eux.

« C'est l'Amortentia » articula finalement Sirius.

« Quoi l'Amortentia ? » le questionna rapidement Remus, puis réfléchissant et comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'assez important pour que cela fasse rougir Sirius, il le pressa, presque inquiet : « Qu'est ce que tu as senti, Padfoot ? »

« L'odeur des sous-bois de la Forêt Interdite, l'huile de moteur pour moto et…et… » Les deux garçons étaient littéralement pendus aux lèvres de leur ami. Ils durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre la fin de la phrase qu'il leur murmura. « Et le parfum des cheveux d'Hermione ».

James et Remus hoquetèrent simultanément, choqués et fixèrent leur ami, bouche bée.


	25. Chapter 25

**Et voilà, j'avais encore oublié de mettre à jour ici ! Désolée !!**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alert ou qui m'ont laissé une review ça fait très plaisir ! Et ça me permet de vérifier que je n'écris pas que pour moi-même !^^**

**J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une très bonne année et qu'elle vous apporter tout ce dont vous pouvez rêver ! **

**Merci particulièrement à Fafantasy qui me suit depuis le tout premier chapitre avec ses petits smileys, à Stephanie Black et ces fines observations et à une nouvelle venue : Atsui-chan (qui a Rei Ayanami en avatar ! J'adore^^) et enfin à Lily X2 ou 3 c'est comme tu préfères mais c'est bien toi Lily-Lily-Lily^^**

**Bonne année !!!**

**CHAPITRE 25 : Déni et Wronski**

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il exultait ! Il avait raison, c'était plus que de l'amitié que Sirius éprouvait pour la jolie brunette, il était amoureux ! Il se délectait par avance de la remarque sarcastique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer pour démontrer sa supériorité intellectuelle et son incroyable maturité émotionnelle, mais un éclat de vulnérabilité qu'il vît rapidement passer dans le regard de Sirius l'en dissuada aussitôt et il masqua son sourire triomphant sous une fausse quinte de toux. Ce que ne remarqua pas James, cependant, c'est la pâleur soudaine qu'avait pris le visage de Remus.

Jusqu'alors, Lupin avait, grâce à son caractère toujours raisonnable et pondéré, préféré écarter les petites pointes de jalousie qu'il pouvait ressentir de temps à autre afin de ne pas considérer la relation amicale qu'entretenaient Sirius et Hermione comme un éventuel obstacle à la tendresse grandissante qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme ; voire comme un frein à l'ébauche de relation qu'il essayait patiemment et doucement de construire avec elle… Mais là, tout devenait douloureusement limpide : Sirius était indéniablement amoureux, la preuve en était faite par ce fichu Amortentia.

Remus avait tout de suite compris qu'il devrait s'incliner….Il ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre ses presque frères, les seuls qui l'avait accepté malgré la malédiction qui l'avait frappé. Il préférait renoncer à ses sentiments et ainsi perdre Hermione au profit de son ami, même s'il devait souffrir de cette décision, plutôt que de devoir choisir entre les Maraudeurs et la jeune femme. Et puis, il lui fallait être réaliste…Hermione l'appréciait, mais elle ignorait qu'il était un loup-garou…Elle le rejetterait sûrement quand elle le découvrirait, comme cela avait toujours été le cas…Lui qui avait toujours porté seul le fardeau de sa lycanthropie, ne pouvait même pas concevoir de renoncer à l'amitié qu'il avait trouvée auprès des Maraudeurs, les seuls amis qu'il ait jamais eu. Alors, sans même que ses amis ne perçoivent ce qui se passait en lui, Remus décida de renoncer à ce bonheur auquel il aurait peut être pu prétendre et de s'effacer, au profit des sentiments de Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Padfoot ? » La voix de James interrompit les sombres pensées de Remus et ce dernier reporta son regard sur Sirius à qui on avait l'air d'avoir annoncé que les ASPIC avaient été avancés au lendemain plutôt que de quelqu'un qui venait de réaliser qu'il était amoureux d'une fille jolie, gentille et _très_ intelligente.

« Allez-y, moquez-vous… » murmura sombrement Sirius.

« Pourquoi se moquerait-on ? » lui demanda sincèrement James. « Et pourquoi ça à l'air de te contrarier que l'Amortentia ait l'odeur d'Hermione pour toi ? »

« Parce qu'Hermione est une amie ! Rien d'autre ! » s'agaça Sirius.

James lança un regard incrédule à Remus et ce fût ce dernier qui corrigea le jeune Black :

« Mais enfin Sirius, c'est de l'Amortentia que tu as senti…C'est comme ça…Tu es amou-

« Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne vais pas croire une potion ! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est peut être simplement parce qu'Hermione passait à côté de moi au moment où j'ai senti la potion que j'ai eu l'impression que c'était elle… » Son visage s'éclaira à cette idée. « Ca doit être autre chose ! Oui c'est ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec Hermione ! Pas vrai, les gars ? » s'enthousiasma Sirius, son regard passant de James à Remus dans l'espoir que ses amis confirment l'explication peu plausible d'un fait qu'il ne voulait apparemment pas admettre.

« Mais Sirius comment peux-tu être aussi borné ? L'Amortentia ne ment pas, c'est une odeur qui t'es personnelle… » s'agaça Remus. « Et puis Hermione n'était même pas à côté de toi quand tu l'as senti, tu étais avec James et moi…Elle, elle parlait avec Lily… »

« Et puis qu'est ce que ça aurait de mal que tu sois amou- » commença à dire James, mais il fût arrêté dans son élan par un regard noir de Sirius, qui n'avait décidemment pas l'air de vouloir entendre ce mot. Aussitôt, le Préfet-en-Chef, changea d'approche. « Enfin que ça sente comme Hermione pour toi, qu'est ce que ça fait ? Je ne comprends pas ! Elle est plutôt jolie et puis assez sympathique…Bon, il faut reconnaître qu'elle a un caractère de feu, d'accord…Et aussi qu'elle a des cheveux pas possibles ! » acheva-t-il dans un sourire taquin.

« C'est mon amie… » lui répondit Sirius, sombrement. Voyant que ses amis ne voyaient toujours pas ce qui le gênait, il soupira et formula à contre cœur ce qui lui pesait tant. « Je n'ai jamais connu de fille avec qui je puisse parler aussi librement, être simplement moi-même » Voyant James lu jeter un regard curieux, il ajouta vite : « Enfin, à part Lily, mais c'est pas pareil, parce que…Parce que c'est _ta_ Lily, James…Lily, c'est devenu comme une petite sœur… » Sirius fît une petite pause, soupira à nouveau et reprit : « Presque toutes les filles qui se sont intéressé à moi jusqu'à présent, c'était finalement à cause de ma famille : la fortune, le prestige des Black, blablabla…Ou par ce que je suis un Maraudeur…Et puis, elles faisaient tout pour me plaire en oubliant leur personnalité, c'est pour ça que ça n'a jamais vraiment duré… »

« Et Hermione est différente… » lui souffla Remus, parlant à la fois des sentiments de son ami et des siens.

« Oui…Elle me tient tête quand elle pense que j'ai tort… » Sirius préféra ignorer les regards amusés qu'échangèrent Remus et James au souvenir de la dernière fois où Hermione avait tenu tête à Sirius et qui avait abouti à la participation de la jeune femme à leur blague d'Halloween. « Elle ne rigole pas à mes blagues quand elle pense qu'elles ne sont pas drôles, elle m'écoute vraiment quand je lui parle, elle… »

« Et tu as peur de perdre son amitié… » se hasarda James, qui était intimement persuadé depuis quelques semaines que Sirius éprouvait une réelle attirance pour la jolie brune.

« Oui. » avoua Sirius dans un murmure, presque malgré lui. Puis, il ajouta en bougonnant : « Bon, d'accord, je crois bien que je ressens un _truc_ pour elle… » Encore une fois, il préféra ignorer les regards désabusés qu'échangèrent Remus et James. « Et de toute manière, elle est tellement pleine de secrets….Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle peut bien penser de moi… » acheva-t-il.

« Mais tu n'as pas imaginé que ce _truc_ pouvait être réciproque ?» le taquina gentiment James.

Au regard plein d'espoir que lui adressa Sirius, non apparemment, il n'avait pas imaginé que cela pouvait être réciproque. James fît alors son sourire le plus machiavélique et se frotta les mains avant de déclarer sur un ton conspirateur.

« Messieurs Moony et Padfoot ! Nous, Maraudeurs, devons concevoir un nouveau plan de guerre ! Si Hermione n'est pas déjà amoureuse de toi – ce dont je doute - , je t'assure qu'elle le sera avant Noël ! Foi de Prongs ! » devant les regards incrédules de ses amis, il ajouta, sûr de lui : « Comment croyez-vous que j'ai finalement réussi à attirer Lily ? Je suis un véritable expert maintenant ! Je vous annonce donc officiellement que l'opération… » Il fît une pause, sembla réfléchir ardemment avant de déclarer : « L'opération « Un baiser pour Padfoot » commence maintenant ! »

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard désespéré : décidemment la manie de James de choisir des titres pour leurs « opérations » ne s'arrangeait pas et ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus étranges, pour ne pas dire ridicules…Néanmoins, ils se rapprochèrent du jeune homme et commencèrent à réfléchir à un moyen de faire se réaliser les espoirs de Sirius.

Le reste de la semaine se passa étrangement très calmement, les Serpentards mijotaient peut être quelque chose pour se venger de la blague d'Halloween mais ils étaient si discrets et rusés que, malgré toutes leurs tentatives d'espionnages, les Maraudeurs ne devinèrent rien de ce qui pouvait se tramer. Ils étaient de toute manière trop occupés à tenter d'échafauder un plan pour qu'Hermione et Sirius se rapprochent… Peter, qui avait été rapidement informé de « l'opération » en cours, proposa bien d'accrocher du gui partout dans la Salle Commune, mais Noël était encore trop loin pour que cela soit justifiable, l'idée avait donc été temporairement repoussée mais demeurait le dernier espoir des Maraudeurs, si tout le reste échouait.

Une pluie froide était tombée toute la semaine et le match de Quidditch du dimanche opposant Poufsouffle à Serpentard promettait de se dérouler dans des conditions désastreuses. Aussi, c'est bien abrités sous leurs capes de laine, imperméabilisées grâce à quelques _Impervius,_ et leurs écharpes étroitement nouées, que les quatre Maraudeurs accompagnés d'Hermione et Lily se rendirent dans les gradins pour encourager les jaunes et noirs.

A peine eurent-ils rejoint les nombreux autres Gryffondors dans la tribune réservée à leur Maison, que les deux équipes firent simultanément leur entrée sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'encouragements. Très vite, le coup de sifflet du Professeur Thornhill, le Professeur de Vol, retentit alors qu'il lâchait les balles, signalant ainsi le début du match. Aussitôt libéré, le vif d'or s'envola, quasi invisible sous la pluie battante.

Des rafales de vents glacées se succédaient masquant complètement le commentaire que tentait de faire Anthony Stevens, un Serdaigle de cinquième année, qui laissa bientôt tomber toute tentative d'explications pour simplement suivre le match avec ses camarades.

Au bout que quelques minutes de jeu, alors qu'aucune équipe n'avait encore réussi à ouvrir le score tant les Poursuiveurs se livraient une bataille acharnée à la fois pour rester sur leurs balais dans le mauvais temps et pour la conquête du Souaffle, le froid et l'humidité commençaient déjà à s'immiscer sous les chaudes capes des spectateurs.

« Je déteste les matchs qui se déroulent dans des conditions pareilles ! J'ai froid ! » se plaignit Lily en se blottissant un peu plus contre James pour tenter de grappiller un peu plus de la chaleur de son petit ami.

« C'est justement ce qui est intéressant » la contredit Remus « Sinon, c'est trop- »

Il fût interrompu par une exclamation de la foule, Regulus Black, l'Attrapeur des Serpentards venait de partir en piqué à toute vitesse vers un point devant la tribune des Serdaigles. L'Attrapeur des Poufsouffles, un septième année du nom d'Ezrah Williamson qui suivait les cours d'Arithmancie avec Hermione, Remus et Lily, surpris par la soudaineté de l'action de son adversaire, se lança à pleine vitesse pour tenter de le rattraper.

Hermione plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir le Vif d'Or, mais ne le vît pas. Aussitôt elle comprit ce qu'essayait de faire Regulus, prise dans l'action, elle se mit debout et cria :

« Non ! Ezrah ! C'est un piège ! Il fait la feinte de Wronski ! Remonte ! Tu vas te faire mal ! »

Elle ne sût pas s'il l'avait entendu où s'il avait juste aperçu le vrai vif d'or, mais à ce moment là, le Poufsouffle, tira de toutes ses forces sur le manche de son balai, changeant immédiatement la trajectoire de sa course pour grimper en chandelle vers les buts de sa propre équipe. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Regulus changea sa trajectoire au dernier moment, exécutant ainsi parfaitement la feinte de Wronski même si sa ruse avait échoué. Williamson revint se poser sur le terrain à peine quelques instants plus tard, un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, le précieux vif d'or battant fébrilement des ailes dans son poing serré.

L'étonnement des spectateurs fût général et à quelques secondes de stupeur succédèrent immédiatement de grands cris de victoire provenant majoritairement des gradins des Poufsouffles qui venaient de l'emporter brillamment ! Le match se concluait par une victoire éclair et écrasante des Poufsouffles : 150 à 10, les Serpentards ayant profité de la diversion créée par leur Attrapeur pour marquer.

James continuait à fixer Hermione, éberlué et lui demanda :

« Tu as reconnu la feinte de Wronski ? »

Sans réfléchir Hermione lui répondit :

« Viktor l'a faite en finale de la Coupe… » elle s'interrompit quand les regards étonnés des quatre autres Gryffondors se tournèrent vers elle en un seul mouvement. Encore une fois elle se sermonna intérieurement de ne pas avoir réfléchi avant de parler.

« La Coupe ? Viktor ? » lui demanda Lily amusée, en se levant et suivant le flot des élèves qui descendait des gradins pour aller se mettre au chaud à l'intérieur du château.

Heureusement, depuis qu'elle était arrivée en 1977, Hermione s'était habituée à modifier ses récits assez rapidement (elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle mentait).

« Quand j'étais en quatrième année » expliqua-t-elle à ses amis alors qu'ils remontaient du terrain de Quidditch vers les portes du Grand Hall. « Mon Ecole a organisé un Tournoi de Quidditch avec d'autres Ecoles de Sorcellerie…Sont venu des représentants de Durmstang et de Beauxbatons…Viktor était l'Attrapeur de Durmstang et il a utilisé la feinte de Wronski en finale…Voilà comment je la connais ! »

« Ce serait bien d'organiser un Tournoi comme celui là ! » s'enthousiasma Peter alors qu'ils passaient les portes. « Qu'est ce que tu en penses, James ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais nous faire gagner ! »

« Mmm » lui répondit distraitement James, sans prêter aucune attention à ce que disait Peter. « Et pourquoi Poudlard n'a pas été invité ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

« C'est un évènement réservé aux Ecoles continentales. » mentit-elle, un peu sur la défensive. « Et puis ce n'est pas la Coupe du Monde, c'est juste quelques matchs de Quidditch et un bal… »

« Un bal ?! » s'étonna Lily. « Oh ! Ca doit être grandiose ! On n'a rien de ce genre ici ! »

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel…Ah ! Les filles et leurs fanfreluches !

« Oui, c'était très agréable. » se remémora Hermione avec nostalgie.

« Et tu y allée avec qui ? » demanda la rouquine, décidemment très curieuse. « Une de tes amis, je suppose…Rainer ou Hans ? »

« Heu…Avec Viktor, en fait. » répondit Hermione en rougissant légèrement. C'est idiot, pensa-t-elle, même après toutes ces années, le souvenir de cette soirée avec Viktor me fait encore rougir.

Seule Hermione entama l'ascension des marches du Grand Escalier, apparemment l'idée qu'elle soit allée au Bal avec ce fameux Viktor semblait avoir quelque peu perturbé les Maraudeurs, mais aussi Lily, qui s'étaient tous arrêtés, provoquant ainsi un léger embouteillage.

**FIN CHAPITRE 25**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26 : Viktor et Kreattur**

James, Remus et Peter fixaient Sirius, qui serrait les dents si fort que ses amis se demandaient s'il n'allait pas se casser la mâchoire, tout en essayant de conserver un sourire qui se voulait détaché. Lily, quant à elle, s'était arrêtée quand elle avait entendu les garçons hoqueter de surprise après qu'Hermione ait mentionné avec qui elle était allée au bal.

Lily fronça les sourcils, agacée de ne pas comprendre la réaction des Maraudeurs. Elle chercha le regard de James qui était resté bloqué sur Sirius et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin, James lui fît comprendre rapidement ce qui l'inquiétait, en laissant glisser ses yeux de Sirius à Hermione puis d'Hermione à Sirius.

Les sourcils de Lily se détendirent aussitôt et un sourire calculateur naquit sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle saisissait ce qui se passait…Ainsi donc, ce cher Sirius en pinçait pour Hermione…Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans son regard et elle termina rapidement de monter les marches afin de rejoindre Hermione qui était en train d'atteindre le premier étage.

Bien décidée à faire tout son possible pour aider au rapprochement de Sirius et Hermione (comme James, Lily était persuadée qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre mais qu'ils étaient trop bornés pour s'en apercevoir), elle reprit sa conversation là où elle l'avait laissée après avoir rapidement signifié aux garçons, d'un geste de la main, de se tenir un peu plus loin derrière elle, espérant avoir une conversation privée au sujet de ce mystérieux Viktor.

« Tu es allée au bal avec un joueur de l'équipe de Durmstang ? » s'étonna Lily.

« Arrête Lily, on dirait Rainer… » lui répondit Hermione, agacée. Devant le regard légitimement étonné de son amie, elle lui expliqua. « Rainer m'a accusée de fraterniser avec l'ennemi quand il s'est rendu compte que j'allais au bal avec Viktor. »

« Pff, quel idiot ! » soupira Lily, mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de taquiner Hermione : « Et tu as fraternisé comment avec ce Viktor ? »Elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre la réponse que grommela Hermione, la rougeur intense qui avait envahi les joues de la jeune femme parlait pour elle. « Ah ! Tant que ça ! » continua-t-elle de la taquiner.

« Mais pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions ? » se rembrunit Hermione qui n'appréciait pas cette petite incursion dans sa vie sentimentale.

« Comme ça… » répondit Lily en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché, puis elle demanda : '« On est amies, non ? » Hermione approuva avec un hochement de tête et un sourire. « Je te raconte presque tout de ma relation avec James et tu ne me parles jamais de tes…de tes amours… » se hasarda la Préfète en Chef.

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. » déclara simplement la brune. « _Inanimatus Apparitus_ » (1) ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la Grosse Dame pour qu'elle les laisse entrer. Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent rapidement la Salle Commune et montèrent échanger leurs vêtements humides dans leur dortoir en faveur de vêtements secs et plus appropriés au farniente en Salle Commune. Après avoir vérifié que Mary et Daisy n'étaient pas là, Lily reprit son feu de question :

« Comment ça il n'y a rien à dire ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un petit ami ?! »

« Je n'ai pas de…Oh ! Tu veux parler de Viktor ?! Ca n'a jamais réellement été…Enfin, ça n'est plus…C'est un ami, c'est tout, nous nous écrivons régulièrement… » répondit-elle, un peu surprise des conclusions qu'avaient tirées Lily. « Enfin quand je pouvais encore lui envoyer des hiboux. » ajouta-t-elle tristement. Lily se sentit aussitôt coupable d'avoir assombri l'humeur de son amie.

« Allé Hermione, maintenant que nous sommes changées et un peu réchauffées, on va rejoindre ces messieurs en Salle Commune et boire un grand chocolat chaud, ça te dit ? »

Lily fût ravie de voir que sa proposition avait ramené un grand sourire sur le visage d'Hermione et elles se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la chaleur accueillante de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Les Maraudeurs les y attendaient, installés confortablement au sol sur quelques coussins. James était adossé au manteau de la cheminée et les autres à des fauteuils ou au canapé. Ils formaient un demi-cercle sur le tapis, devant le feu et étaient en train de rejouer le match de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu. James demandait des conseils tactiques à ses amis pour améliorer les performances de Sarah Winkles, son Attrapeuse qui allait devoir s'opposer à Williamson lors de leur prochain match. Cela semblait l'inquiéter beaucoup au vu de l'excellent niveau de vol dont venait de faire preuve le Poufsouffle.

James n'osa pas parler de l'Attrapeur des Serpentards qui avait pourtant réalisé une exceptionnelle feinte de Wronski. D'une part parce qu'il haïssait les Serpentards et qu'il refusait de reconnaître à haute voix qu'ils pouvaient être de bons joueurs de Quidditch, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il fallait éviter de parler de Regulus devant son frère, d'autant plus que Sirius était déjà assez agacé par cette histoire de bal et le fait qu'Hermione soit apparemment déjà engagée sentimentalement.

Lily vint s'asseoir naturellement entre les jambes de James, son dos contre le torse de son petit ami. Hermione préféra s'installer sagement en tailleur sur un petit coussin, demeuré libre, entre Remus et Sirius.

Lily chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de James dont le visage s'illumina au fur et à mesure du récit de la jeune femme. Dès que Lily eût terminé de lui parler à l'oreille, il tapa dans ses mains et dit :

« Maraudeurs ! Expédition chocolat chaud ! Ces demoiselles ont froid ! Et j'avoue que je mangerai bien un petit truc…Allons voir ce que les elfes voudront bien nous donner ! »

Apparemment les autres garçons devaient eux aussi avoir un petit creux car tous se levèrent précipitamment pour aller chercher quelque nourriture aux cuisines.

Ils revinrent seulement quelques minutes plus tard, avec non seulement un grand pichet de chocolat chaud et des tasses mais aussi les bras chargés de tout un tas de gâteaux et de friandises, dont ils laissèrent une grande partie sur les tables d'études afin de partager avec leurs camarades Gryffondors (2). Sirius semblait de meilleure humeur que lorsqu'il avait quitté la Salle Commune et James fît un rapide clin d'œil à Lily pour lui confirmer qu'il avait partagé avec son ami les renseignements qu'elle lui avait murmurés à l'oreille un peu plus tôt.

Ils se réinstallèrent confortablement devant le feu et entamèrent leur petit goûter impromptu. Hermione avala une gorgée de chocolat chaud brûlant qui lui procura une telle sensation de bien être et de chaleur telle qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de laisser un petit soupir de contentement de s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un beau muffin très appétissant à quelques millimètres de son nez, ce qui la fît sursauter.

« Apparemment, tu en as plus besoin que moi. » la taquina Sirius. « Goûte ça, les elfes de Poudlard sont parmi les meilleurs pâtissiers que je connaisse… »

« Merci » répondit-elle avant de croquer un petit bout de muffin pour effectivement découvrir qu'elle n'en avait jamais mangé de meilleur. Pourquoi n'y avait il jamais eu de muffin banane/chocolat aussi fondant à Poudlard pendant qu'elle y était ? « C'est vraiment délicieux ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Et on en a récupéré des tonnes ! Ces elfes feraient vraiment tout p- »

« N'en profites pas trop, James Charlus Potter ! » le sermonna gentiment Lily. « Hermione a raison, le traitement qu'on inflige aux elfes est proche de l'esclavage et…

« Mais ils aiment servir ! » protesta Peter.

« Mais parce qu'ils ont été conditionnés comme ça ! » protesta Hermione avec véhémence. « Ils ne connaissent rien d'autre ! Ils ne savent même pas ce qu'est la liberté ! »

« Je pense que ceux de Poudlard sont bien traités et heureux. » tempéra Remus pour éviter qu'Hermione ne reparte dans une diatribe à propos des droits des elfes de maison.

« Je suis d'accord avec Moony. » ajouta Sirius. « Leur cuisine me manquera, mais après Poudlard, je préfère me débrouiller seul, je ne veux surtout pas avoir d'elfe de maison… » termina-t-il avec une mine dégoûtée.

« Pourquoi Padfoot ? C'est si bien de ne rien avoir à faire... » lui demanda Peter, naïvement. Hermione lui envoya un regard lourd de colère, qui le stoppa immédiatement dans ses paroles.

« L'elfe de maison de ma famille est totalement…Cinglé. » Expliqua Sirius, plutôt à l'attention de Peter et Lily. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de parler de Kreattur avec Remus, James ou Hermione. « Comme ma famille d'ailleurs… Il adhère totalement aux idées de la famille sur la pureté du sang et ne rêve que d'être décapité afin de figurer auprès de ses ancêtres sur les murs de la demeure familiale… »

Les cinq autres prirent aussitôt des expressions dégoûtées en imaginant (ou en se remémorant pour Hermione) les murs de Grimmauld Place. Ils comprenaient mieux chaque fois que Sirius leur en disait un peu plus sur sa famille, pourquoi ils les avaient quittés depuis plus d'un an. La conversation s'orienta ensuite à nouveau vers le Quidditch et les balais, aussi, peu intéressée par le sujet, Hermione laissa vagabonder ses pensées.

Elle s'étonnait elle-même d'être aussi à l'aise à cette époque. Elle avait été un peu surprise du niveau des cours, mais avait rapidement compris que les programmes scolaires de l'époque étaient très différents. Le niveau en potion était bien inférieur, mais peut être cela tenait-il surtout au Maître de Potions. Slughorn n'était, en effet, pas très exigeant par rapport aux idéaux académiques particulièrement élevés de Snape. Les cours de Métamorphose, cependant, étaient extrêmement enrichissants, probablement grâce aux Maraudeurs, extrêmement doués dans cette matière, qui tiraient le niveau des élèves vers le haut.

Comme souvent lorsqu'elle était confortablement installée devant l'âtre, Hermione commença à s'assoupir. Par habitude, elle laissa naturellement sa tête s'incliner sur le côté jusqu'à s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Sirius, comme elle le faisait toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle était arrivée en 1977.

Tout aussi spontanément, Sirius, tout en continuant d'écouter ses amis qui ne s'étaient encore rendu compte de rien, absorbés dans leur conversation sur les mérites comparés des Comètes et des Brossdurs, passa son bras dans le dos d'Hermione, afin de la soutenir et de la rapprocher de lui. Il s'appuya un peu plus en arrière sur le fauteuil qui lui tenait lieu de dossier et la tête d'Hermione se positionna naturellement sur le haut de son torse.

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard, après que Remus ait cloué le bec de James en lui disant que de toute manière le prochain Nimbus surpasserait tous les balais existants, que les garçons et Lily se retournèrent vers Sirius pour lui demander son arbitrage.

Quand ils avisèrent Hermione apparemment endormie tout contre Sirius, James ne pût empêcher un grand sourire triomphant de se répandre sur son visage. Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il vît le visage de Remus se contracter un instant avant d'afficher un sourire manifestement forcé.

Hermione se sentait si bien dans cette torpeur chaleureuse, appuyée contre Sirius…Elle se sentait protégée, en sécurité comme si tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, Voldemort, les Mangemorts, son voyage dans le temps, n'existaient plus. Dans son état de semi conscience, il lui parvenait des bribes de la conversation que tenait ses amis :

« …comme ça tous les matins. » disait la voix de Lily. Puis elle entendit les garçons chuchoter tous en même temps avant que la voix de James ne les surpasse, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

« C'est pour ça que tu nous a dit devoir retourner en Salle Commune tous les soirs, Padfoot ? »

Aux mouvements qu'elle sentit tout contre elle, Hermione sût que Sirius avait hoché la tête. Il ne veut sans doute pas me réveiller en parlant. Il doit croire que je suis complètement endormie, pensa-t-elle, touchée par sa sollicitude.

Mais pourquoi était-il aussi prévenant avec elle ? Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de lui tenir compagnie tous les soirs, et puis il devait atrocement mal dormir ainsi. Elle arrivait à être installé confortablement parce qu'elle était plutôt petite, mais cela devait être extraordinairement inconfortable pour quelqu'un d'aussi grand que lui. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote de ne jamais avoir pensé à lui dire de rester dormir dans son lit et qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, même si elle savait que cela était faux et qu'elle se doutait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir sans sa présence rassurante. Elle se promit de lui en parler le soir même, après tout, il n'avait pas à se sacrifier pour elle.

« Vous faites vraiment un beau couple… » soupira Peter.

Surprise, Hermione se raidit brusquement et se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, surprenant Sirius et le faisant sursauter. Un couple ? Avec Sirius ? Sirius Black, le parrain de d'Harry ? Peter devait s'être cogné la tête ! Elle secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées et tenta de justifier sa réaction un peu vive :

« Je viens de me souvenir qu'il faut que j'aille à la Bibliothèque ! » Elle se leva rapidement, attrapa son sac de cours qui traînait dans un coin de la Salle Commune et sorti en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch ».

Dix points pour la Maison de celui ou celle qui trouve d'où j'ai tiré ce mot de passe.

Avec ce genre de douceur, il ne faut pas s'étonner que les Maraudeurs eût étés populaires !^^

**FIN CHAPITRE 26**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27 : Opinion et Vengeance**

A l'instant où Hermione eût franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les regards noirs et courroucés de Sirius, James et Lily se tournèrent simultanément vers le pauvre Peter qui déglutit péniblement. Remus, quant à lui, arborait un étrange sourire doux-amer.

James mit une grande tape derrière la tête de Peter et le traita d'idiot d'avoir ruiné toute tentative de rapprochement un tant soit peu subtile. Sirius lui ne disait rien, la réaction d'Hermione lui apparaissait limpide : elle avait préférer fuir…_Le_ fuir. Il n'entendit pas Lily s'approcher de lui et il fût surpris quand elle lui chuchota à l'oreille le distrayant du flot continu de reproches que James adressait à ce pauvre maladroit de Peter.

« Elle ne s'y attendait pas…Mais je crois qu'elle partage tes sentiments, tu sais…. »

Sirius releva un peu la tête et planta son regard empli de cynisme dans les émeraudes de Lily.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Elle est tellement amoureuse de moi qu'elle part en courant… » répondit-il amèrement

« Sirius, tu es aussi désespérant que James sur certains points… » soupira-t-elle, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire moqueur : « Quoique, James, j'ai réussi à l'améliorer… » Elle le fixa d'un air sérieux et entreprit d'éclaircir la situation : « Bref, je vais t'expliquer les choses du point de vue d'une fille… » Sirius avait gardé son air ironique, mais Lily sentit bien qu'elle avait toute son attention. « Hermione est arrivée ici, débarquée brusquement et en ayant subi Merlin seul sait quoi. » Voyant que Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose elle l'interrompit : « Je sais que tu sais ça, laisse moi replacer les choses dans leur contexte. » Sirius referma donc la bouche et elle reprit : « Donc elle arrive, ne connais personne, si ce n'est Dumbledore, chez qui, tu l'auras remarqué, elle passe plus de temps que vous quatre réunis,…Ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! » Sirius eût l'air étonné, apparemment il n'avait pas fais attention à la fréquence des visites d'Hermione chez le Directeur. « Elle est ici pour être protégée et mener ses fameuses recherches qui font que Dumbledore lui a permis l'accès à la Réserve… » Elle rougit un peu avant d'expliquer : « Oui, j'avoue, j'ai regardé quelques un de ses cahiers par-dessus son épaule…C'est comme ça que j'ai vu que c'est le Directeur qui lui a donné l'autorisation pour aller à la Réserve….Et j'ai juste compris que ses recherches avaient à voir avec de la magie ancienne, mais comme je n'y connais rien en Runes Anciennes, je n'ai pas saisi grand-chose à ses notes… » Sirius était complètement effaré que Lily ait mené sa petite enquête sans en parler à qui que ce soit. Son attention s'accrut encore : « Donc elle est à Poudlard dans un but précis et je ne pense pas que s'attacher à quelqu'un soit une des choses qu'elle ait envisagé, ça lui est même peut être interdit…Sauf qu'elle s'est attachée à nous et plus particulièrement à toi - ne fronces pas les sourcils comme ça, je t'assure que c'est vrai ! - J'ai vu comment elle te regarde Sirius, j'ai vu à quel point elle se sent bien avec toi, et seulement avec toi…Je pense qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi, mais qu'elle ne veut pas se l'avouer…Tu comprends ? »

« Mais comment peut on éprouver autant de sentiments contradictoires en même temps sans exploser ? » demanda Sirius, abasourdi. Lily eût un petit rire et lui répondit :

« En étant une fille tout simplement ! » Voyant que Sirius restait planté en Salle Commune à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Lily le houspilla gentiment : « File ! Va la retrouver ! Va lui parler ! » Immédiatement Sirius fût debout et quitta précipitamment la tour des Gryffondors.

Après sa fuite peu digne de la légendaire bravoure Gryffondorienne, Hermione avait instinctivement pris la direction de la Bibliothèque, même si elle n'avait en réalité rien de plus que d'habitude à y faire. Elle avait descendu quelques escaliers pour s'y rendre mais comme ceux-ci semblaient particulièrement capricieux ce jour là, elle devait encore traverser toute la longueur du cinquième étage avant de pouvoir attraper d'autres escaliers et descendre à nouveau, afin d'atteindre la Bibliothèque. Elle passait à proximité de la Salle de Bains des Préfets quand deux bras puissants la saisirent, lui faisant lâcher son sac et l'entrainèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté, où elle aperçu la statue de Grégory le Hautain qui semblait la fixer, indifférent à ce qui se passait. Son agresseur la tenait très fermement, lui faisant mal aux bras et l'empêchant d'atteindre sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

Hermione se reprocha mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à mettre sa baguette dans sa manche comme elle faisait habituellement chaque fois qu'elle sortait de la Salle Commune, mais elle avait été si troublée par ce qu'avait dit Peter qu'elle en avait oublié les règles élémentaires de prudence qu'elle s'était fixées.

Ses réflexions furent brusquement interrompues par son assaillant qui la jeta très violemment contre un des murs de pierre. Le choc la fit grimacer de douleur et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le visage empli de fureur de Rosier n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Tu ne croyais pas t'en sortir comme ça, Sang de Bourbe ? » lui souffla-t-il avant de la jeter à nouveau contre le mur, plus fortement encore, faisant à nouveau rudement cogner son crâne contre la pierre.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » parvint-elle à articuler malgré la douleur qui pulsait à l'arrière de sa tête et l'engourdissement qui semblait la gagner.

« Que tu me montres de quoi tu es capable par toi-même, vermine ! » lui dit-il en la jetant à terre avec force, faisant encore une fois se cogner la tête d'Hermione. A moitié assommée, Hermione tenta de s'emparer de sa baguette, mais Rosier fût plus rapide et la lui fît sauter des mains avec un simple Expelliarmus. Le Préfet des Serpentards eût un petit reniflement méprisant avant d'ajouter : « C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu n'es rien ! A quoi pourrais-tu bien Lui servir ? Sectumse- »

Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer le sortilège quand une voix masculine le héla depuis l'autre bout du couloir :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Hermione entendit le propriétaire de cette voix qui lui semblait familière se rapprocher et comprit que Rosier avait dissimulé sa baguette

« Rien.. » Répondit nonchalamment le jeune Mangemort avec un sourire narquois, fixant froidement son interlocuteur. « Ces idiots de Gryffondors ne savent décidemment pas se tenir debout. »

« Filez d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis ! » aboya le nouvel arrivant en s'accroupissant auprès d'Hermione. Etrangement, Rosier ne demanda pas son reste et partit en direction des cachots.

Hermione était confuse, les chocs violents qu'elle avait reçus à la tête lui avaient brouillé la vision. Elle avait la sensation d'être dans du coton. Elle ne distinguait qu'un visage pâle, couvert de tâches de rousseur.

« Ron ? » demanda-t-elle, groggy.

« Gideon, Miss » la corrigea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet de voir la jeune femme si désorientée. Il lui lança un léger sortilège de soin afin de l'aider à retrouver ses esprits.

« Gideon ? » répéta-t-elle, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. Puis grâce à l'effet de l'enchantement, tout se fît plus clair et elle réalisa soudain en présence de qui elle se trouvait, alors qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir doucement, son esprit devenant progressivement moins embrumé. « Vous êtes le frère du Professeur Prewett ? »

« Son frère jumeau, oui…Miss ? » lui répondit-il, curieux, en l'aidant à s'asseoir et à s'adosser contre le mur.

« Granger. Hermione Granger » lui répondit-elle en lui tendant la main. Il lui serra la main en retour, lui rendit enfin la baguette qu'il avait ramassée un peu plus loin, et avec un sourire ajouta :

« Mon frère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Miss Granger. Un patronus corporel en forme de loutre, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui… » lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. « Mais que faites vous ici, Monsieur Prewett ? » ne pût elle s'empêcher de lui demander.

« Mon frère doit partir quelques temps, je dois prendre la suite de ses cours, je suis donc venu rendre visite au Directeur… » lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire, mais il redevint vite sérieux. « Qui était ce jeune homme avec vous, Miss Granger ? Il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que ses intentions n'étaient pas particulièrement amicales… »

« Je pense que le Professeur Prewett vous en aura parlé…C'est Evan Rosier. »

Le visage de Gideon se fit encore plus dur et Hermione sentit qu'il devait regretter de ne pas être intervenu plus durement à l'encontre du Serpentard.

« Comme j'ai été naïf de croire que vous étiez bel et bien tombée ! » ragea-t-il en se passant la main dans ses courts cheveux roux. « Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« J'allais à la Bibliothèque et il m'a coincée…Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait…Mais s'il vous plaît n'en parlez pas à Dumbledore ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda le futur Professeur remplaçant, en aidant la jeune fille à se mettre debout, totalement ignorant de la gravité de l'incident qui venait de se produire.

« Il est déjà si inquiet pour moi…Et il a déjà tellement à faire avec l'Ordre… »

Les sourcils du sorcier s'élevèrent si haut de l'étonnement d'entendre parler de l'Ordre par une élève, que ça en aurait pu être comique si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi grave.

« Vous êtres au courant pour l'Ordre ? »

Si elle n'avait pas encore été si endolorie, Hermione se serait bien giflée. Faire autant de bourdes ne lui ressemblait pas, elle devait se reprendre !

« Dumbledore m'a interdit d'en parler avec qui que ce soit…Je sais que vous et votre frère en faites partie…Mais les raisons de ma présence à Poudlard ne peuvent pas être divulguées…Vous comprenez ? »

« Je comprends surtout qu'Albus est un sacré cachottier ! » Hermione pensa que si les membres actuels de l'Ordre devinaient ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que leur leader bien-aimé leur cachait, ils en tomberaient de leurs balais ! « Mais, je fais confiance à Albus et donc je me dois de vous faire confiance...Je vous promets que tous vos secrets seront bien gardés avec moi ! Je n'en parlerai même pas à mon frère ! »

Elle le remercia chaleureusement et elle commença à partir, espérant enfin rejoindre la Bibliothèque. Le futur Professeur Prewett était en train de protester et d'insister pour l'accompagner afin de garantir sa sécurité, quand une silhouette, portant négligemment le sac de cours qui avait échappé à Hermione un peu plus tôt, et qui était jusque là restée tapie dans l'ombre, coupa court à leur échange de politesses :

« Je vais l'accompagner, ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur… »

Gideon et Hermione se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la personne qui venait d'apparaître. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, mais ne reconnaissant pas cet élève, il se retourna donc vers la jeune femme qui avait pâli et porté sa main devant sa bouche pour couvrir sa stupeur. Un murmure s'en échappa :

« Sirius…. »


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28 : Questions et Secrets**

Ignorant tout des tensions qui pouvaient exister entre les deux Gryffondors, Gideon adressa un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui lui expliqua simplement qu'il pouvait la laisser seule avec son camarade qui se chargerait de la raccompagner sans problèmes. Après avoir adressé un signe de tête à Sirius et un dernier petit sourire à Hermione, le futur enseignant partit donc vers les escaliers afin rejoindre le bureau du Directeur, pour convenir des modalités de son remplacement.

Un silence pesant et compassé succéda au départ du futur Professeur de DCFM. Ce fût Hermione qui finit par le rompre.

« Tu étais là depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle simplement à Sirius, tout en redoutant sa réponse.

« Suffisamment… » lui répondit-il laconiquement, plus pour temporiser et remettre ses pensées en ordre, que pour agacer la jeune fille.

« Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en croisant les bras, visiblement sur la défensive.

Sirius se savait à un carrefour : soit il n'écoutait que son tempérament et tentait une fois de plus de confronter Hermione à ses secrets et à ses contradictions, et il savait que ça aboutirait indubitablement à un concert de hurlements, soit il suivait les conseils plus qu'avisés de Lily et tentait de dialoguer aussi calmement que possible avec elle. Comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait, il décida d'écouter la voix de la raison.

« On peut aller en parler tranquillement tous les deux dans un endroit plus discret ou tu veux rester ici ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait conciliant.

Surprise de ce comportement assez inhabituel chez le jeune homme, Hermione lui rendit son sourire et accepta de le suivre vers une salle de classe déserte dont il ouvrit rapidement la porte avec un Alohomora informulé. C'était une petite salle de classe toute simple avec seulement quelques pupitres et une estrade sur laquelle trônait un imposant fauteuil de cuir rapiécé et rafistolé derrière ce qui devait être le bureau du Professeur, mais qui ressemblait plus à un tas de planches assemblées à la va-vite.

Un peu suspicieuse, Hermione préféra s'asseoir directement sur un des pupitres, laissant ses jambes pendre et les balançant doucement de droite à gauche comme un métronome. Sirius préféra rester debout et s'adossa au mur le plus proche d'Hermione, les bras croisés non pas dans l'attitude de défi dont il était coutumier, mais plutôt dans l'attente de ce que la jeune fille allait lui révéler. Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à lui parler, il lui demanda, aussi gentiment que possible :

« Pourquoi étais-tu à terre avec le Professeur Prewett à tes côtés ? »

« Ce n'était pas _notre_ Professeur Prewett, c'était son frère jumeau. » lui précisa-t-elle. Sirius sembla surpris, apparemment il n'avait pas fait la différence entre les deux frères Prewett. « Il m'a aidée à me relever parce que… » Elle soupira et le mit en garde : « Avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne _lui_ feras rien du tout. Je réglerai ce problème moi-même… »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu heureux du serment qu'elle souhait qu'il fasse et n'en comprenant pas exactement les tenants et les aboutissants. Il acquiesça néanmoins, surtout dans l'espoir qu'elle poursuive enfin son récit.

« J'allais à la Bibliothèque et Rosier m'est tombé dessus. » Elle vit les poings de Sirius se serrer et sa mâchoire se contracter. Elle sentit le pincement désagréable et malheureusement familier du Dies Eudaimon au creux de son ventre et se félicita intérieurement de lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas agir, certaine que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. « Il m'a attrapée et il m'a jetée contre le mur, puis au sol. Et M. Prewett est arrivé à ce moment là… »

Sirius fulminait. Pourquoi l'avait-il écoutée et s'était engagé à ne rien faire ? Il avait envie de cogner sur Rosier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une pulpe sanguinolente ! Le cocard et les écorchures qui restaient encore sur le visage du Serpentard suite à la bagarre de la semaine précédente n'étaient vraiment rien comparés à ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire à cet instant précis. Au prix d'un grand effort de volonté il se contint et demanda d'une voix qui cachait mal la colère qui persistait encore en lui :

« Qu'est ce que c'est « l'Ordre » ? »

Hermione se doutait bien qu'il risquait d'en venir à cette question et n'arrivait pas à décider de ce qu'il serait préférable de dire Sirius : encore un mensonge parmi tous ceux qu'elle avait du proféré jusqu'alors ou bien simplement la vérité ? Et puis après tout, dans quelques mois Sirius et les autres – y compris Peter, songea-t-elle amèrement – feraient partie de l'Ordre, pourquoi ne pas simplement les informer de son existence…

Voyant la jeune femme hésiter (elle était en train de mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui était chez elle, il l'avait appris, un signe d'intenses réflexions), Sirius décida de se servir d'une des petites habitudes qu'ils avaient acquises au cours de leurs nuits de bavardages, et lui demanda, une lueur de malice dans les yeux :

« Un secret contre un secret ? »

Hermione lui fît un petit sourire et un clin d'œil complice pour lui signifier qu'elle était d'accord. Son sourire s'effaça cependant rapidement et elle prit une longue respiration avant d'entamer ses explications :

« L'Ordre du Phoenix est une organisation secrète…. » Sirius décroisa soudain les bras et s'éloigna du mur, s'approchant ainsi d'Hermione, visiblement surpris par ses propos. « C'est Dumbledore qui l'a fondée…Pour lutter contre Voldemort… »

« Je veux en faire partie ! » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, comme prêt à partir au combat. Hermione ressenti un nouveau pic de douleur, mais elle était devenue maîtresse dans l'art de cacher ces élancements.

« Tu ne peux pas….Dumbledore refuse que les étudiants en fasse partie… » éluda-t-elle

« Mais toi ? » s'enquit-il. Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Je n'en fais pas partie…Je connais son existence, c'est tout…. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas...Si tu n'en fais pas partie, pourquoi sais-tu qu'il existe ?»

Hermione se passa les mains sur le visage et se frotta les tempes comme pour chasser une migraine imminente, puis fixa son regard, presque implorant dans celui de Sirius :

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée…Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… »

Dire que Sirius était frustré du refus d'Hermione de lui donner plus d'information était un doux euphémisme, mais il avait bien retenu la leçon de leur dernière confrontation et espérait qu'à l'usure ou par une inattention de la jeune femme, il obtiendrait quelque chose…Il ne venait pas d'une longue lignée de Serpentard pour rien, il pouvait aussi être capable de ruse et de patience. Il se recula un peu et se positionna en face d'elle.

« Ce que je vais te montrer là, pourrait me valoir de gros ennuis, tu ne répéteras rien, n'est ce-pas ? » lui demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle ne répéterait rien.

Hermione lui assura à nouveau que ses secrets, ceux qu'il lui avait déjà dévoilés ou celui qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, seraient bien gardés. Dès que la jeune femme eût fini sa phrase, Sirius se transforma instantanément en un énorme chien noir au long pelage brillant, semblable à un Sinistros.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius lui révèle sa condition d'Animagus, elle pensait qu'il allait encore lui livrer une quelconque petite cachotterie des Maraudeurs ou une confidence sur sa famille, comme il l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle avait devant elle un de ses plus importants secrets, si ce n'était LE plus important. Il bondissait pour lui monter ce dont il était capable et soudain une vague de souvenirs déferla en elle. Elle revit ce même chien sale, décharné, famélique, caché dans une grotte sur les hauteurs de Pré-au-Lard et obligé de se nourrir de rats afin de survivre. Et encore ce chien qui traînait Ron sous le Saule Cogneur. Et toujours ce chien qui faisait face à un terrible loup-garou pour les protéger elle et ses amis…

Ce fût le coup de grâce, toutes les peurs qu'elle retenait depuis son affrontement avec Rosier, toute la contenance qu'elle avait essayée de se donner, tout se brisa en une inspiration saccadée. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et éclata en de longs sanglots silencieux.

Occupé à faire le tour de la classe en frétillant de la queue pour l'épater, Sirius n'avait pas vu qu'Hermione s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les épaules secouées de spasmes de plus en plus violents. Aussitôt qu'il s'en aperçut, il reprit forme humaine et s'approcha d'elle. Ne sachant trop que faire pour la réconforter, il passa simplement ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et l'attira vers lui. Il lui murmura quelques mots d'apaisement et il l'entendit répondre :

« Pardon, pardon…Je suis désolée… » Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et blotti son visage contre son torse « C'est si dur de tout porter…Je n'en peux plus de devoir tout cacher…Je suis si fatiguée... » Un nouveau sanglot secoua ses épaules et Sirius déposa gentiment un petit baiser sur le haut de sa tête en signe de réconfort. « Je suis désolée…Désolée » continuait-elle à marmonner.

Sirius ne comprenait pas de quoi elle semblait être aussi convaincue qu'elle devait s'excuser. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses deux mains, l'obligeant à relever un peu la tête vers lui et essuya les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues avec ses pouces. Il lui tenait gentiment le visage, ses longs doigts massant doucement la nuque de la jeune femme et lui demanda :

« Mais de quoi veux tu t'excuser, Hermione ? »

« De ce que je ne peux pas changer ! » lui répondit-elle ses larmes continuant à couler, puis elle ajouta dans un murmure à peine audible. « Et quand tu sauras….Toi aussi, tu vas me détester… »

La peine de la jeune femme semblait si profonde et sincère que cela lui fit mal à lui aussi, comme si on lui vrillait le cœur et les entrailles. Ô comme il haïssait la voir pleurer ! Il planta ses deux orbes d'un gris marmoréen dans les yeux d'Hermione et lui dit simplement, son visage à peine à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme :

« Je ne te détesterais jamais, Hermione. »

L'entendre dire ça surpassait toutes les musiques du monde aux oreilles d'Hermione, comme s'il lui donnait l'absolution de ses péchés, comme s'il la libérait du poids de ses secrets. Bercée par les petits cercles que le jeune homme continuait à dessiner sur sa nuque du bout de ses doigts, elle ferma les yeux et inclina son visage dans une de ces paumes pour profiter un peu plus de la douceur de sa main contre sa joue humide.

Elle sentit le souffle de Sirius s'approcher et se mêler au sien, alors qu'il avançait encore un peu plus son visage. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent un instant et alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

***s'enfuit en courant avant de se faire taper par les lecteurs***

**Je sais que cette fin est un peu frustrante, mais n'oubliez pas : plus vous reviewez, plus je pense à mettre à jour ! **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews : fanfantasy, lily X 3 , Stephanie black et Abytille ! !**

**A bientôt !!**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29 : Poufsouffle et Nées de moldus**

Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des Avada Kedavra, ceux de Sirius auraient déjà mis à mort les deux Poufsouffles qui venaient d'interrompre ce moment de grâce. Apparemment, la fête pour célébrer la victoire contre les Serpentards était déjà finie et les Préfets de la maison des vainqueurs avaient entamé leurs traditionnelles patrouilles. Le Poufsouffle, un grand brun à la peau hâlé, toisa Sirius d'un air suffisant qu'un Malfoy n'aurait pas renié avant de les sermonner :

« Dites donc vous deux, on ne vous a jamais dit que les salles de classes étaient interdites aux élèves en dehors des heures de cours ? Filez avant que je ne vous mette une retenue ! »

« Non mais, tu te prends pour qui, espèce de crétin ? » répliqua aussitôt Sirius, plus qu'agacé, en s'avançant vers lui.

« Je suis préfet ! » lui répondit le Poufsouffle en bombant la poitrine pour faire ressortir son insigne, rappelant immédiatement à Hermione le comportement rigide et souvent condescendant de Percy Weasley. « Et si tu ne me parles pas mieux, je vais te la mettre, cette retenue ! » conclut-il avec un air de défi.

Voyant que Sirius allait encore répliquer vertement à l'autre élève et que la jeune Préfète qui accompagnait le presque-Percy n'avait pas l'air de vouloir intervenir (elle était occupée à regarder bouche bée alternativement Hermione et Sirius), Hermione décida, une fois de plus, de temporiser et attrapa la main de Sirius afin de l'entraîner hors de la classe. Elle lui souffla de laisser tomber et l'emmena avec elle dans les couloirs, sous le regard très étonnée de la jeune Poufsouffle qui était maintenant plus que persuadée d'avoir surpris un couple d'amoureux dans un endroit isolé…

Hermione tira Sirius à sa suite dans la succession de couloirs et d'escaliers qu'était Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils revinssent en direction de leur Salle Commune. Se remémorant subitement qu'elle tenait toujours Sirius par la main, Hermione le lâcha brusquement comme si ce contact l'avait brûlée.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime depuis que les Poufsouffles avaient interrompu leur moment d'intimité. Mais qu'avait-elle faillit faire ? Elle était à deux doigts de le laisser l'embrasser. Et elle en avait eu tellement envie ! Merlin ! Mais à quoi avait-elle donc songé ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle lorsque elle rentrerait à son époque ? Que se passerait-il quand le Sirius de _son_ époque reviendrait et qu'il se souviendrait qu'ils avaient presque échangé un baiser ? Il serait horriblement gêné ! Et elle aussi !

Tu es folle ma pauvre Hermione ! Songea-t-elle amèrement. Tu oublies qui est ce garçon, il est intelligent, gentil, séduisant et….Et tu fonds comme une pauvre midinette ! Ressaisis-toi Hermione ! Se sermonna-t-elle mentalement.

Mais une autre voix dans sa conscience – une qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley – lui disait : Mais qui crois-tu tromper ? Toi-même ? Lui ? Dès qu'il n'est pas là, tu le cherche…Même les rares nuits où tu ne fais pas de cauchemars ou celles où tu pourrais te rendormir, tu vas le voir pour être près de lui ! Tu n'es bien qu'auprès de lui ! Tu as besoin de lui ! Parce que tu es amoureuse de lui ! Admets-le !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Protesta la voix de la raison, lui faisant secouer la tête brusquement, comme pour évacuer ces pensées. Je ne peux pas être…

Sirius observait la jeune femme, dubitatif. Apparemment elle devait être en proie à un grand débat intérieur car elle n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des propos inintelligibles et de maugréer. Subitement elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes autour d'elle si fort qu'il faillit se faire gifler par quelques mèches.

Il avait d'abord cru – ou plutôt espéré - qu'elle l'avait entraîné hors de la classe aussi rapidement pour pouvoir reprendre les choses là où elles avaient été interrompues, mais quand elle avait tout à coup lâché sa main et qu'il avait également remarqué qu'elle prenait la direction de la Tour des Gryffondors, il était sûr que la magie de l'instant avait été rompue…Probablement de manière irrémédiable…Remarquant bien l'abîme de doutes dans lequel Hermione avait été plongée par leur _rapprochement_, il décida de rester aussi naturel que possible et de ne pas presser les choses, pour ne pas qu'elle panique et s'enfuit à nouveau.

Il déglutit, afin d'estomper un peu le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et lui demanda de manière aussi détachée que possible :

« Vue l'heure, on ferait mieux d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, tu ne crois pas ? »

Soulagée de voir que Sirius ne faisait pas allusion à ce qui s'était passé – à ce qui avait faillit se passer, se corrigea-t-elle instantanément -, Hermione lui fît un sourire et changea de direction afin de rejoindre leurs amis pour dîner et laissant ainsi ses réflexions à plus tard. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les têtes de plusieurs Poufsouffles se tournèrent vers eux et particulièrement vers Hermione. Certaines avec des regards furieux, d'autres avec des regards clairement curieux et étonnés. Hermione soupira. Décidemment, elle se serait bien passée d'être amie avec des gens qui chacun à leur façon étaient connus…Harry, Ron, ou encore Viktor par le passé, et maintenant les célébrités de Poudlard de l'époque dans laquelle elle avait atterri : Les Maraudeurs…Mais après tout, qu'y pouvait-elle ? Ils étaient ses amis et personne ne changerait rien à cela. Les mauvaises langues pouvaient bien parler, elle n'en avait cure.

Tout en continuant d'avancer, elle vît Rosier lui lancer un regard venimeux et lui faire un sourire qui aurait pût lui donner des frissons dans le dos, si elle n'avait pas déjà affronté bien pire dans le domaine des fous dangereux adeptes de Magie Noire en la personne de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle décida donc de l'ignorer et de se tourner plutôt vers la table des professeurs où elle eût la surprise de voir que les deux Professeurs Prewett étaient assis côte à côte, apparemment en grande discussion avec le Professeur Thornhill.

Celui qu'elle reconnût comme étant Gideon (après avoir passé presque sept années à côtoyer Fred et George, elle connaissait tous les trucs et astuces pour différencier les jumeaux et elle avait bien eût le temps de mémoriser les particularités physiques de chacun), lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son interlocuteur.

Hermione et Sirius atteignirent donc la table des Gryffondors où James et Lily étaient apparemment en train de se quereller :

« …mais je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça, Lily ! »

« Traites moi de _Tu-Sais-Quoi_ tant que tu y es ! » répliqua-t-elle, visiblement très agacée par une remarque que James venait de lui faire.

Hermione s'assit entre Remus et Peter et en face de Lily et James, laissant à Sirius l'amer privilège de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table à côté du couple. James semblait désemparé, aussi Hermione espérant aplanir le conflit, souffla à son voisin :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Remus ? »

« James a fait remarquer à Lily que vous étiez les seules à vous être changées après le match au lieu d'utiliser un sort pour sécher vos vêtements…Il a dit à Lily que les nés moldus avaient une tendance amusante à oublier qu'ils étaient des sorciers… »

« Oh ! » répondit simplement Hermione, ne sachant pas trop quoi ajouter. Elle jeta un regard où se mélangeait déception, agacement mais aussi une pointe d'amusement à James avant de lui dire : « Heureusement que je sais que tu n'adhères pas à toutes ces idées selon lesquels les gens comme Lily et moi ne devrions même pas- »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » protesta immédiatement James en la coupant.

« J'en suis sûre. » lui répondit-elle, conciliante. « Lily, arrêtes de bouder, cela n'avance à rien ! » sermonna-t-elle gentiment son amie. La jeune femme se tourna vers Hermione et fît mine de protester, mais la brune la coupa : « Lily, tu sais que James est fou amoureux de toi – arrêtes de rougir, il n'y a personne à Poudlard qui puisse ignorer ce fait – et que tu sois née de moldus, de sorciers ou de sang-mêlé lui importe peu… » Lily hocha la tête, encore un peu boudeuse et lança un regard en biais à James, qui immédiatement réitéra ses excuses pour avoir été si maladroit. Excuses que Lily s'empressa d'accepter et ils scellèrent leur réconciliation par un spectaculaire baiser sous les soupirs de soulagement de leurs amis qui avaient perdu l'habitude de les voir se quereller.

James remercia chaleureusement Hermione, allant même jusqu'à faire le tour de la table pour déposer un baiser sonore de remerciements sur la joue de la jeune femme, qui ne pût s'empêcher de rougir devant cette démonstration spontanée d'affection. Elle se retourna vers Lily et lui expliqua :

« Tu sais, les jeunes sorciers ont tendance à être élevés en vase clos…Comme si le monde moldu n'était pas vraiment réel. Si un des deux parents n'est pas moldu, comme c'est le cas pour Remus par exemple, ils ne savent pas faire autrement que par la magie… » Elle eût un sourire nostalgique avant d'ajouter : « Je me souviens d'un jour, où Rainer - qui est de Sang-Pur, même s'il s'en fiche - m'a hurlé dessus : « Tu es folle ? Tu es une sorcière ou quoi ? » alors que je cherchais simplement du bois pour faire un feu… » Devant les regards plus qu'étonnés de ses camarades, elle ajouta : « Il faut préciser, à sa décharge, que Hans et lui étaient en train de se faire étouffer par un filet du diable… »

« Un filet du diable ? » couina Peter. « Mais c'est très dangereux ! Comment vous êtes vous retrouvés en danger à ce point ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que les garçons avaient tendance à toujours fourrer leurs nez dans les pires ennuis ? » Ses amis acquiescèrent. « Ca n'en est qu'un exemple…. » lui expliqua Hermione, qui sembla soudain un peu inquiète. Lily tendit la main et la posa sur celle d'Hermione, comprenant immédiatement ce qui préoccupait son amie.

« Je suis sûre que tout va bien pour eux… »

« J'aimerai en être aussi sûre que toi » lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. Songer à l'absence de ses meilleurs amis lui avait coupé l'appétit, aussi Hermione se leva, attrapa son sac et s'apprêta à s'excuser pour rejoindre la Bibliothèque, mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

« Hors de question que tu te ballades dans les couloirs seule, Hermione. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui... »

Elle le fusilla du regard. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle était bien capable de se défendre ! Certes, elle avait commis une imprudence cet après-midi, qui aurait pu lui coûter cher si le Professeur Prewett n'était pas intervenu, mais cela n'autorisait en rien Sirius à se conduire de la sorte.

Remus, Peter, James et Lily échangeaient des regards surpris et observaient l'échange, cherchant à comprendre à quoi Sirius venait de faire allusion. Avant que le jeune homme ait eu le temps d'expliquer à ses amis de quoi il en retournait, le Professeur Prewett vint se tenir à côté d'Hermione.

« Puis-je vous parler en privé, Miss Granger ? »

Tous les élèves qui étaient à portée d'oreille ou qui avait remarqué que le Professeur Prewett se déplaçait parmi les tables se retournèrent vers Hermione. Beaucoup avaient remarqué qu'un nouveau Professeur ou plutôt qu'une copie conforme de leur Professeur de DCFM avait pris part au repas, mais l'étonnement fût général quand il s'adressa aussi directement à la Gryffondor.

« Bien sûr Professeur. Je m'apprêtais à aller à…à retourner en Salle Commune, en fait, mais… » mentit-elle.

« Je vous y accompagne donc. » la coupa-t-il autoritairement en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lily et aux autres Maraudeurs.

Le duo pour le moins inhabituel sortit donc de la Grande Salle sous les regards interloqués de la grande majorité des élèves sauf de certains Serpentards, informés par Rosier des évènements de l'après-midi, et de Sirius qui était occupé à surveiller ce même Rosier.

Ils cheminèrent en silence le long des couloirs de pierre et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame (qui minauda comme Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu faire lorsque le Professeur Prewett lui souhaita le bonsoir) que Gideon prit enfin la parole.

« J'ai tenu mes engagements et je n'ai rien dit à Albus concernant ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'apprenti Mangemort. Mais je vous recommande d'être prudente…Votre camarade avait raison, vous ne devez plus vous promener seule dans Poudlard… »

« Je serais prudente, je vous l'assure… » le rassura-t-elle, quelque peu agacée d'être traitée comme une petite chose fragile alors qu'elle avait tant enduré. Le Professeur s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit, visiblement un peu gêné :

« Mon frère m'a raconté les évènements qui se sont produits la semaine dernière à Pré-au-Lard…Aussi, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je vous dispense des cours de DCFM de la semaine prochaine. »

« Mais… » Protesta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas en quoi l'attaque qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard justifiait qu'elle soit privée d'un de ses cours favoris. Le Professeur, comprenant la frustration de sa future élève, lui expliqua :

« Le programme établi par le Ministère, exige que les septièmes années suivent des cours sur les Impardonnables et... »

« Et j'en connais déjà assez sur le sujet, effectivement » le coupa-t-elle, amèrement. « Néanmoins, je vous remercie de votre délicatesse. Suivre ces cours avec Rosier comme condisciple aurait été au dessus de mes forces. »

« Je vous en prie. C'est naturel de prendre soin de ses élèves…Surtout quand l'élève en question est une alliée de l'Ordre » termina-t-il avec un dernier clin d'œil avant de prendre congé et de rejoindre ses appartements. Peu décidée à attendre Lily et les Maraudeurs, Hermione monta directement dans son dortoir et se coucha. Elle fît semblant de dormir lorsque Lily vint l'y rejoindre un peu plus tard, peu désireuse de répondre aux questions que la Préfète en Chef ne manquerait pas de lui poser sur ce qui s'était passé dans la journée concernant Rosier ou pire : Sirius…


	30. Chapter 30

**Bienvenue dans ce 30****ème**** chapitre de NJH ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pensé à me laisser une review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir surtout que je ne retire rien d'autre de cette histoire que vos retours, donc merci de ne pas oublier de me laisser un petit mot !^^**

** Fanfantasy et Lily X 3 **** Il est interdit de tuer les Préfets de Poufsouffle, même si je suis sûre que Sirius vous en remercierait !**

** Nana **** Non, je t'assure mes chapitres ne deviennent pas plus court, c'est toujours à peu près pareil. **

**Tam, nini, mouldydi **** Voilà la suite !^^**

**Basmoka **** Merci bcp pour cette super review et tes encouragements ! J'avoue que je suis assez déçue du peu de retours que j'ai sur ce site, surtout que sur l'autre site où je publie, j'ai à ce jour plus de 450 reviews au compteur… Mais bon, je continue à publier ici, envers et contre tout !**

**Trêve de bavardages, tout de suite, la suite !**

**CHAPITRE 30 : Sang mêlé et Loup-garou**

_Elle appelait à l'aide depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures…Elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons pour qu'on vienne l'aider, des gargouillis sinistres s'échappaient de la gorge de Bill de temps à autres, accentuant sa peur. _

_Soudain la brume dans laquelle la panique l'avait enveloppée sembla s'éclaircit et elle saisit sa baguette. Il fallait qu'elle arrête le flux de sang qui coulait des nombreuses plaies qui s'étalaient sur le visage, le cou et le torse de Bill. Incapable ne serait-ce que de penser, elle lança rapidement tous les sorts de soins qu'elle connaissait : « Ferula ! Episkey ! Anapneo ! Enervatum ! »._

_Constatant que l'Episkey semblait ralentir l'hémorragie, elle le lança à plusieurs reprises, espérant que cela l'aiderait. Le flot de sang commençait à se tarir mais Hermione se sentait épuisée, au bord de l'évanouissement. L'adrénaline générée par le combat était en train de s'estomper, comme l'avaient fait les effets du Felix Felicis un peu plus tôt, et elle sentait son corps se dérober peu à peu à sa volonté. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer encore un sort de soin quand elle entendit une voix masculine, qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à Charlie, lui crier qu'il arrivait. Les dernières traces de tension qui la maintenaient encore alerte s'estompèrent avec le soulagement de voir arriver ce secours providentiel et elle s'évanouit._

Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Ce rêve là était loin d'être le pire de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire, mais il lui laissait un goût amer : elle aurait pu faire tellement mieux… Si seulement elle avait connu plus de sortilèges de soins, peut être que Bill se serait remis plus rapidement, peut être qu'il n'aurait pas eût autant de cicatrices…Elle en avait souvent parlé avec lui et il lui avait expliqué qu'il lui était tout simplement infiniment reconnaissant d'être encore en vie, car sans l'intervention d'Hermione il serait certainement mort ce soir là.

Même si elle craignait un peu d'affronter à nouveau Sirius en tête à tête après ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi, Hermione, après être allée passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage pour chasser les dernières bribes de ses cauchemars, prit la direction de la Salle Commune. Après être allée se coucher, elle avait réfléchi un long moment à ce baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger et elle avait mis ses idées au clair : quelque attirance qu'elle ait fini par s'admettre ressentir pour Sirius, elle devait en faire abstraction. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de nouer des relations plus intimes encore à cette époque, son amitié avec les Maraudeurs et Lily était déjà un risque en soi...Elle ne pouvait se permettre de jouer plus avec le destin, sinon qu'adviendrait-il d'elle à son retour ?

Elle fût surprise de constater que ce n'était pas la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait qui se trouvait en Salle Commune. En effet, c'était Remus et non Sirius qui s'y trouvait en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il se tenait penché devant l'âtre, son avant-bras appuyé sur le linteau de la cheminée, le front posé dans le creux de son coude et les yeux rivés sur les braises rougeoyantes.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence puis s'assit sur le canapé, à la place qui était la sienne quand elle passait ses soirées avec Sirius. Remus sursauta un peu quand elle toussota et se tourna immédiatement avec un drôle de sourire qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle dans un fauteuil qu'il tira le plus près possible du canapé et lui demanda tout de go :

« Comment sais-tu que ma mère est moldue ? »

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire par là. Les sourcils froncés, elle lui répondit comme on explique à un petit enfant :

« Je ne le savais pas…Tu viens de me le dire… »

Elle vît le jeune homme se tendre et il ajouta :

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu as dit ce soir, à table, qu'un de mes parents est moldu…Comment le sais-tu ? »

Si elle avait pu se transformer en souris et s'enfuir immédiatement, elle l'aurait fait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi sotte ? Elle enchaînait les bourdes. Bientôt elle avouerait à James et Lily que leur fils était un garçon formidable, qu'elle aimait comme un frère. Soupirant, agacée par sa propre bêtise, elle expliqua à Remus.

« Je le sais, c'est tout » Le garçon soupira à son tour, visiblement très irrité de sa réponse. « Je suis désolée de ne rien pouvoir t'expliquer, mais… » Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et posa une main sur celles, jointes devant lui, du jeune homme avant d'ajouter : « Je veux que tu saches que quelque soit ton _statut_, cela ne change rien à l'amitié que je te porte. »

Remus pâlit à la façon de l'entendre accentuer le mot statut. Elle savait ! Il en était sûr ! Elle savait ! Sa stupéfaction se changea rapidement en colère et il souffla, avec un air mauvais :

« C'est Sirius, c'est ça ? Il n'a pas pu s'empêch- »

« Non ! » le coupa-t-elle vivement. « Il ne m'a rien dit ! Il ne sait même pas que je sais ! » Remus la fixa avec un regard dubitatif, aussi elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je l'ai compris par moi-même. » Ca au moins, ça n'était pas un mensonge, railla-t-elle intérieurement. « Là d'où je viens, une des personnes que je respecte le plus, un de mes anciens professeurs, est un loup-gar- »

« Chut ! » la coupa-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux de tous les côtés afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. « Ne le dis pas à voix haute ! Et si quelqu'un t'entendait… » Hermione s'excusa rapidement et Remus lui demanda d'une voix emplie de doutes : « Et tu n'as rien dit ? Tu n'as pas peur de moi, toi non plus ? »

« Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement, en s'approchant encore un peu de lui afin de planter à nouveau son regard dans celui du jeune homme, en gage de sincérité. « La bête n'est là qu'une nuit par mois…Le reste du temps, tu es juste toi : Remus Lupin…Mon ami, Remus Lupin… »

« Oui, ton _ami_ Remus » lui répondit-il dans un souffle sans qu'elle puisse déterminer ce que l'inflexion dans sa voix pouvait bien signifier. « Et ce…ce gars que tu connais…Il était vraiment ton Professeur ? » lui demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire et s'enthousiasma en se remémorant :

« C'est le meilleur Professeur de DCFM que nous ayons eu, il nous a appris énormément de sortilèges de défense…et à connaître toutes sortes de créatures ! C'est même lui qui a appris le Patronus à Hans, qui nous l'a appris ensuite. »

« Et il…enfin je veux dire….Personne n'avait peur de lui ? » bégaya-t-il

Comment ne pas brimer tous les espoirs de Remus ? Comment lui dire qu'il souffrirait pendant encore des années avant de rencontrer celle qui ferait son bonheur, presque malgré lui, en acceptant de l'épouser et lui donnant un fils ? Hermione réfléchit un peu avant de lui dire :

« Je ne te dirai pas qu'il n'a pas dû passer par des moments difficiles…Que certains ne l'ont pas rejeté à cause de sa…condition…Mais je pense qu'il a vraiment connu le bonheur… »

Alors qu'elle était en train de se perdre dans ses souvenirs du Professeur Lupin, elle réalisa que Remus avait les yeux un peu embués. Il semblait très touché de ce qu'elle venait de lui faire entrevoir : que même en étant un loup-garou, il pouvait avoir droit à un peu de bonheur. Elle serra fort sa main dans la sienne, en signe de compassion. Il se tendit tout d'abord, comme s'il voulait fuir ce contact et finalement, il serra la main de la jeune femme en retour et s'autorisa à profiter de la chaleur humaine qu'elle lui donnait, lui qui s'était toujours privé du contact des autres, s'en sentant indigne…

Une petite toux polie interrompit leur échange silencieux. Brutalement ramené à la réalité, Remus se mit debout tout à coup, relâchant la main d'Hermione, fixant le nouveau venu avec un air d'enfant pris la main dans le pot de confiture.

Sirius ne savait pas exactement ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Mille questions traversaient son esprit : Etait-ce cela qu'il avait vu passer dans les yeux de Remus à plus tôt dans l'après-midi, son ami avait des sentiments pour Hermione ? Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Ces sentiments étaient-ils partagés ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas ! Elle n'aurait pas été sur le point de l'embrasser, _lui_, si elle avait été éprise de Remus…

Trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une autre personne qui ne le rejetait pas malgré sa malédiction, Remus rejoignit presque en courant les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, en bas duquel son ami se tenait toujours :

« Sirius ! Hermione a compris pour mon…. »

Saisissant immédiatement la seule chose à laquelle Remus pouvait faire allusion, les yeux incrédules de Sirius firent des allers-retours entre Remus et Hermione, avant de déglutir péniblement et de compléter :

« …pour ton petit problème de fourrure ? »

Remus hocha frénétiquement de la tête.

« Elle a tout compris toute seule…Parce qu'elle connaît quelqu'un comme moi…Et…Et elle s'en fiche ! » expliqua-t-il, enthousiaste. « Elle est fabuleuse ! » acheva-t-il avec un grand sourire en direction la jeune femme, qui lui sourit aussi brillamment en retour.

« Pas la peine de lancer des Alohomora sur des portes ouvertes… » bougonna Sirius en allant rejoindre le canapé et de s'y laisser tomber lourdement.

Remus, sachant ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi (Sirius avait résumé les évènements – à l'exception de leur presque baiser - dès qu'Hermione avait quitté la Grande Salle en compagnie du Professeur Prewett), se sentit rapidement de trop. Il s'excusa donc et regagna le dortoir des garçons, même s'il était loin d'avoir sommeil après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait envie de poser encore mille questions à Hermione sur ce loup-garou qu'elle connaissait, mais il se doutait que ces deux là avaient des choses à régler, à la façon dont Sirius avait éludé certaines questions lors du dîner.

Une fois certain que Remus était hors d'écoute, Sirius se tourna vers Hermione qui faisait mine d'examiner ses doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il soupira. Apparemment, elle devait regretter ce qui s'était passé…Mais il s'était assez restreint jusqu'à maintenant et n'y tenait plus : il fallait qu'il lui dise et qu'il sache où ils en étaient !

« Hermione, à propos de cet après-midi… » Il la vît se tendre immédiatement, comme si elle redoutait ce qu'il allait dire, gardant la tête baissée. « Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. » Elle tourna vers lui ses grands yeux noisette emplis d'étonnement. Il aurait dû s'arrêter, il le savait, et la laisser lui répondre tranquillement, mais il avait atteint le maximum de frustration que sa patience lui permettait de supporter. « J'avais envie de t'embrasser et…Et j'en ai encore envie » lui souffla-t-il, en lui posant sa large paume sur sa joue, ses longs doits caressant sa nuque à la naissance de ses cheveux, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans l'après midi.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, à nouveau bercée par la douce caresse, mais les rouvrit bien vite, reprenant ses esprits. Elle enleva la main du jeune homme de sa joue le plus gentiment qu'elle le put, la reposant délicatement sur le canapé entre eux et lui dit :

« Je suis désolée, c'était une erreur, je n'aurai jamais dû… »

« Je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi… » la coupa-t-il, un peu amer.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ce dont j'ai envie, Sirius. Il ne s'agit pas de ce que j'éprouve. » lui asséna-t-elle en se levant pour s'éloigner de lui. « Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est même pas permis… » continua-t-elle, semblant vouloir se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle lui disait.

Sirius la fixait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Il ne savait pas que l'on pouvait se sentir à la fois si mal et si bien. Elle venait de lui avouer implicitement que l'attirance qu'il éprouvait était réciproque, mais qu'elle se refusait à cela pour des raisons qui lui échappaient. Elle ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de protester et poursuivit :

« Je crois que nous devrions arrêter de nous voir comme ça, la nuit…Ce n'est pas très…approprié…Lily m'a déjà dit que certains élèves jasaient- »

« Je me fous des rumeurs qui grouillent dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! » la coupa Sirius beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Hermione sursauta, surprise de cet emportement, mais continua néanmoins :

« C'était donc le dernier soir où je me permettais de venir ici. » et sans rien ajouter, ni regrets, ni excuses, elle remonta vers le dortoir des filles.

Sirius resta assis un long moment, incapable de bouger, comme stupéfixé par ce que venait de lui dire Hermione. Il venait de se produire ce qu'il avait craint : en essayant de la conquérir, il l'avait perdue… Il n'aurait plus de conversations avec elle au milieu de la nuit, plus de secrets saugrenus ou personnels échangés…

Puis les mots d'Hermione lui revinrent à l'esprit…Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien… Elle l'avait repoussé parce qu'elle n'en n'avait pas le droit ! Et foi de Maraudeur, les règles étaient faites pour être contournées !


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE 31 : Lettres et Vecteurs**

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Lily rejoignit la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour aller y chercher Hermione. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle n'y trouva ni Hermione, ni Sirius mais seulement l'âtre froid et le canapé vide. Elle remonta aussitôt vers son dortoir et ouvrit le baldaquin d'Hermione qui s'avéra tout aussi inoccupé.

Lily remarqua cependant que manquaient l'uniforme et le sac de son amie, elle supposa donc que Sirius et elle devait s'être réveillés et avaient du aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, même s'il était encore assez tôt pour cela. Elle se prépara donc comme à son habitude et retourna en Salle Commune pour y retrouver James. Elle fût surprise de voir ce dernier accompagné de Sirius, Remus et Peter. Lily fronça les sourcils, inquiète. La présence de l'ensemble des Maraudeurs en Salle Commune signifiait qu'Hermione était seule quelque part dans Poudlard, ce qui, après ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Rosier, était assez préoccupant.

« Hermione arrive ? » s'enquit James en faisant un petit baiser à Lily.

« Elle n'était pas dans son lit quand je me suis levée… » Aussitôt, les regards des Maraudeurs se teintèrent d'une certaine appréhension. « J'ai pensé qu'elle était avec toi. » dit-elle finalement en se tournant vers Sirius.

« Apparemment, elle n'a pas vraiment envie de se trouver à proximité de moi en ce moment » maugréa-t-il en réponse, au grand étonnement de ses amis qui ne comprenaient pas sa réaction. Mais il se ressaisit vite et leur dit : « On ferait mieux d'aller la chercher. La connaissant elle est soit à la Bibliothèque, soit déjà dans la Grande Salle… ». Ils se séparèrent donc en deux groupes : Lily et Remus allant à la Bibliothèque, Sirius, James et Peter vers à la Grande Salle.

« On ne se serait pas fait confisqué la Carte du Maraudeur, ce serait allé plus vite. » affirma Peter sans penser à la portée de ce qu'il disait, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de Sirius qui s'en sentait encore coupable, surtout que les Maraudeurs n'arrivaient pas à remettre la main sur leur précieuse Carte.

Comme Sirius l'avait prédit, Hermione était effectivement à la Bibliothèque, installée à une table de travail, perdue au milieu d'un tas d'épais grimoires et de parchemins. Remus et Lily durent l'obliger à abandonner ses travaux afin de venir prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Ils rejoignirent donc les autres Gryffondors à leur table et commencèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Hermione donna son toast surnuméraire à Remus à côté de qui elle s'était naturellement assise puisqu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble. Percevant une certaine tension entre Hermione et Sirius, James demanda, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

« Que te voulais le Professeur Prewett hier soir, Hermione ? »

La jeune femme avala une gorgée de thé pour faire passer le bout de toast qu'elle venait d'avaler avant de lui répondre, un peu gênée :

« Heu…Il m'a exemptée des cours de DCFM de cette semaine. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » lui demanda Lily, formulant la question que tous les autres se posaient.

« Tu comprendras quand vous aurez eu votre premier cours… » répondit laconiquement Hermione.

Lily n'eût pas le temps d'insister car des chouettes arrivaient en direction du petit groupe. Une se posa devant chacun, à l'exception de Peter qui en paraissait assez attristé, mais qui se consola vite en se penchant vers le courrier qu'avait reçu James.

« Ce sont les chouettes du Ministère » les informa James « Je les reconnais ! »

La douleur vrilla à nouveau l'estomac d'Hermione, elle prît une grande inspiration pour la faire passer et se saisit du papier que lui tendait le volatile et dont elle avait déjà deviné le contenu. Chacun attrapa le parchemin que leur chouette leur tendait et l'ouvrit fébrilement. James poussa une exclamation de joie et Lily un petit cri. Sirius parût surpris mais ne dit rien. Remus cependant avait une mine déconfite.

« Ca ne va pas, Remus ? » lui demanda Hermione en se penchant sur son épaule pour voir ce qu'il était écrit sur le parchemin.

« Je suis recalé. » lui déclara-t-il, dépité.

Evidemment, elle le savait. Dumbledore l'avait prévenue que la préparation d'Auror ne lui serait pas ouverte, mais cela lui faisait de la peine pour le jeune homme. Il était rejeté une fois de plus…

« Je ne sais pas si ça te consoleras, mais moi aussi je suis recalée. » lui dit elle en lui tendant son propre parchemin.

Remus en parût étonné mais n'ajouta rien.

« S'ils ne prennent pas Moony, je n'irai pas. » affirma simplement Sirius, en lançant le bout de parchemin dans son assiette, comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet.

« Ne dis pas ça, Padfoot. C'est peut être ta chance ! »

« Ma chance, tu parles ! Tu es aussi bon que moi ! Tu l'as prouvé ! S'ils ne te veulent pas, il n'y a aucune chance que je travaille pour eux ! » confirma-t-il. « En plus, travailler ruinerait mon teint de porcelaine… » ajouta-t-il ironiquement en une parfaite imitation de Malfoy, ce qui réussi à arracher un petit sourire à Remus.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, Remus ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Comment ça ? »

« Si on te donnait le choix…Quel métier voudrais-tu exercer ? »

« Ben je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi… » lui répondit-il en rougissant un peu. « J'ai vraiment apprécié les cours de soutien que je donnais aux premières et deuxièmes années, l'année dernière… »

« Tu voudrais enseigner ? » s'étonna James, ce qui ne fît qu'augmenter la rougeur des joues du jeune homme.

« J'en sais rien…Peut-être… »

« Tu ferais un excellent professeur » l'encouragea Lily. « Tu es toujours si patient avec moi quand tu m'explique certains points quand on fait nos devoirs ensemble… »

« Je vois ça d'ici : Professeur R. J. Lupin ! » ajouta Sirius, sans une once de moquerie.

« Oui bon, c'est pas fait hein…Et puis…Avec mon…petit problème de fourrure…Je ne vois pas qui m'engagerait. »

Un silence ébahi était tombé sur le groupe à l'instant où Remus mentionna sa lycanthropie. James échangeait des regards paniqués avec Peter et Lily et jetait des coups d'œil qu'il voulait discrets à Hermione dans le but de vérifier si elle avait saisit l'allusion, mais celle-ci demeurait impassible. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius et Remus partageaient un petit sourire de connivence. Soudain Remus ajouta, d'un air détaché :

« Au fait, Prongs, j'ai oublié de te dire…Hermione a deviné… » Les yeux de James et Peter faillirent leur sortir de la tête, Lily fît un immense sourire à son amie. « Et évidemment, comme on sait tous qu'elle est fabuleusement intelligente…Elle n'en a strictement rien à faire. » acheva Remus avec un grand sourire, en posant sa main sur celle d'Hermione, reproduisant le geste qu'elle avait eu envers lui la veille.

Hermione fût étonnée du geste de Remus, il n'était pas quelqu'un de contact et la réserve qu'il montrait la plupart du temps ne laissait pas penser qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un capable de gestes d'affection. Les démonstrations spontanées étaient en général l'apanage de James, mais ne voulant pas qu'il se sente rejeté, Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui fît un grand sourire, serrant sa main en retour.

Lily fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard sévère à Remus qui aussitôt enleva sa main de celle d'Hermione et enfourna une grande bouchée d'œufs brouillés dans sa bouche pour donner le change. Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à la Préfète-en-Chef, que cette dernière fît semblant de ne pas remarquer. A peine la dernière bouchée de petit déjeuner avalée, ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Potions du lundi matin.

Ce dernier se passa sans incident notable, si ce n'est le chaudron de Rosier qui explosa malencontreusement, quelques instants à peine après que Sirius en soit passé à proximité.

Hermione avait essayé durant tout le cours de demander à Lily les raisons de son comportement durant le petit déjeuner mais cette dernière avait systématiquement évité le sujet, préférant échanger avec Hermione sur ce qui les avaient toutes les deux amenées à deviner que Remus était un loup-garou. Il en était ressorti que, malgré tout la discrétion dont ils étaient persuadés de faire preuve à propos du « petit problème de fourrure » de leur ami, les Maraudeurs pouvaient être de sacrés balourds. Lily les avaient surpris à de nombreuses reprises avec des livres sur le sujet et leurs absences systématiques à tous les quatre lors des nuits de pleine lune n'avaient fait que la conforter dans son idée. Elle n'avait cependant révélé aux garçons ce qu'elle savait que lorsqu'elle fût en couple avec James, pour éviter qu'ils ne soient obligés de lui mentir.

Le déjeuner se passa plutôt calmement, Hermione s'assis entre James et Lily, toujours dans le but manifeste et remarqué d'éviter d'être à proximité de Sirius qui se renfrognait au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. Elle ne lui avait en effet pas adressé la parole depuis la veille et faisait tout son possible pour se tenir en permanence le plus loin possible de lui et de préférence en utilisant, pas très subtilement il faut l'avouer, un de leurs amis comme paravent.

Tandis que Sirius, James, Lily et Remus se rendaient en cours de DCFM et que Peter prenait la direction de la Tour des Gryffondor afin de faire une sieste, Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers la Bibliothèque. En effet, si elle avait consacré ses recherches matinales à la préparation des ASPIC, il n'était pas question qu'elle stoppe ses travaux sur le Dies Eudaimon. Elle était sûre qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny lui pardonneraient d'avoir disparu si elle réussissait à leur prouver qu'elle obtiendrait le résultat qu'elle avait escompté. Elle pénétra dans la Bibliothèque en pensant avec un peu d'appréhension à ce qui allait se produire quand elle réussirait enfin à revenir en 1998. Qu'avaient fait ses amis durant son absence ? Ils devaient l'avoir cherchée et être fous d'inquiétude…

Elle atteint finalement la Réserve et lorsqu'elle y pénétra elle ne fût pas surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Regulus Black.

« Mais tu n'as donc jamais cours ? » s'amusa-t-elle en s'installant à un pupitre.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question…Tu devrais avoir DCFM avec mes camarades de septième année, non ? »

« Dispensée. » avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Dispensée ?! » s'étonna-t-il. « Encore un truc qui va mettre Rosier hors de lui… » ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

Elle n'osa pas demander à Regulus si Rosier avait mentionné d'une façon ou d'une autre l'incident de la veille. Elle préféra profiter du fait qu'il était en train de travailler au pupitre voisin de celui où elle avait disposé ses affaires pour étudier nonchalamment ses notes.

« Tu veux un peu d'aide avec ça ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant les lignes de calcul arithmantiques qui se succédaient, dont certaines rageusement raturées, sur les parchemins de Regulus.

« Non, non. » éluda-t-il en rassemblant ses notes, dans l'espoir des les lui cacher un peu.

« Pourtant, je sais où tu as fait une erreur sur ton deuxième calcul : tu as pris le vecteur différentiel de Delta au lieu de celui de Thêta. » lui expliqua-t-elle, concrètement.

Regardant ses notes d'un œil nouveau, Regulus dut admettre qu'elle avait raison et qu'en un coup d'œil, elle avait résolu un problème qui le tenait en haleine depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tu es plutôt douée pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. » avoua-t-il, sans même réaliser qu'il l'insultait en lui faisant ce qui devait être un compliment.

Hermione ne s'en offusqua pas, elle avait entendu et endurer bien pire pour que de simples mots puissent encore avoir de l'effet sur elle. Son flegme apparent fût payant puisque Regulus lui exposa spontanément quelques uns de ses calculs. Elle l'aida à résoudre ceux sur lesquels il était bloqué et qu'il voulut bien lui montrer et décida qu'il était temps de tenter sa chance et de commencer à enquêter un peu sur les agissements du plus jeune des Black.

« Mais à quoi peuvent te servir tous ces calculs…C'est complexe ! » l'interrogea-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point la réponse était importante pour elle.

« C'est pour un objet de famille. » répondit-il distraitement, toujours penché sur le dernier calcul qu'Hermione venait de lui indiquer, semblant le vérifier.

« Quel objet ? » se hasarda-t-elle, mais le voyant se tendre elle sût qu'il était encore loin d'être prêt à lui livrer d'autres informations sur ce sujet et ne réitéra pas sa question quand il n'y répondit pas.

Elle le laissa donc à ses calculs, maintenant qu'elle l'avait aiguillé sur la bonne voie et poursuivit ses recherches personnelles. Il ne lui proposa pas de lui rendre la pareille et elle en fût soulagée car elle n'avait pas encore réfléchi au nouveau mensonge qu'elle pouvait inventer pour justifier les recherches qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir faire aboutir.


	32. Chapter 32

**ME revoilà avec le chapitre 32 ! Merci des reviews que vous avez pensé à laisser. Et merci à Hikarii, toute nouvelle lectrice mais qui appris la peine de reviewer au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait !^^ **

**Comme on m'a posé plusieurs fois la question, je me permets un petit apparté : je publie principalement sur un site qui s'appelle Harry Potter fanfiction ou hpfanfiction,org …**

**J'y publie sous le même pseudo, la même histoire et quelques autres ainsi que des traductions. Voilà pub finie, place à l'histoire !^^**

**CHAPITRE 32 : Inquiétude et Evolution**

Après quelques heures passées au sein de la Réserve, Hermione ressenti le besoin de s'aérer un peu, aussi prit elle la direction du Parc. Elle croisa quelques élèves qui tentaient de ne pas mourir de froid, serrés ensemble dans ce coin abrité de la cour qui était leur emplacement habituel à Ron, Harry et elle... A nouveau le souvenir de ses amis lui fît un pincement au cœur, leur absence se faisait décidément de plus en plus lourde.

Encore une fois, ses pas la dirigèrent inconsciemment vers les abords du lac où elle s'installa au pied d'un grand hêtre, en essayant de se tasser au mieux pour tenter de donner le moins de prise possible au vent froid qui soufflait. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder un moment pour tenter de deviner les erreurs qu'elle avait commises. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en 1977, elle avait cherché dans tous les livres de la Bibliothèque, toutes les allusions possibles à la Magie Temporelle et n'avait rien trouvé. Elle avait beaucoup espéré de la Réserve, mais là encore elle n'avait rien obtenu. Aucun des livres qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher ne contenait de réponse, il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'accéder au Black Compendium, son dernier espoir…La réponse _devait_ être dedans…Le demander à Sirius n'était même pas envisageable puisqu'il avait été banni de sa famille, les seules solutions possibles étaient donc soit de se rendre à Grimmauld Place – difficilement imaginable avec les parents de Sirius qui vivaient encore là-bas - ou de persuader Regulus de le lui amener…

Hermione frissonna, se traitant mentalement d'inconsciente d'avoir voulu sortir malgré les frimas du mois de novembre et reprit la direction du Château. Elle était à peine arrivée en vue des grandes portes qui marquaient l'accès au Grand Hall qu'elle aperçut James qui se précipitait vers elle. Il la rejoint en quelques foulées et la sermonna :

« Où est-ce que tu avais disparu ? »

« J'étais dans le Parc. » répondit-elle un peu sèchement, fatiguée de se sentir ainsi surveillée. Mais, James ne sembla pas remarquer la pointe d'agacement dans le ton de la jeune fille et la sermonna :

« Hier, après que tu sois partie avec le Professeur Prewett, Sirius nous a prévenu de ce qui s'était passé avec Rosier. Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, Hermione. Rosier devrait être renvoyé de Poudlard pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! »

« Je ne VEUX pas que Dumbledore en entende parler, c'est compris ?! Et si Sirius avait tenu sa langu-»

« Ne t'en prends pas à Sirius ! » la coupa soudain James, presque violemment. Puis constatant immédiatement qu'il s'était un peu emporté, il s'excusa et lui expliqua : « Il s'inquiète pour toi…On s'inquiète tous…Ce n'est pas normal cette haine que te voue Rosier…. » Il eut un petit reniflement méprisant et poursuivit. « Je veux dire, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se détestent : OK. Les Maraudeurs et toute la clique de Snivelus se détestent : OK…Mais on a tous remarqué les regards que te lance Rosier, Hermione Il te veut vraiment du mal…Pas simplement se venger de la farce d'Halloween…Et nous, on veut juste te protéger et d'autant plus avec ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce que tu es têtue ! » s'exclama-t-il en soupirant. « Tu es pire que Lily par moments ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui apaisa aussitôt les tensions qui étaient en train de naître entre eux.

Transis de froid – surtout Hermione qui était restée assise dehors un long moment -, ils se hâtèrent vers le Grand Hall où ils rencontrèrent Lily et Remus, qui revenaient de la Bibliothèque, où ils avaient pensé trouver Hermione.

Soulagés d'avoir retrouvé leur amie saine et sauve, ces derniers apprirent à Hermione que Rosier avait quitté le cours de DCFM plus vite qu'un Cognard ensorcelé et qu'ils avaient eu peur qu'il ne soit allé s'en prendre à elle, surtout sachant ce qui s'était produit la veille. Cependant, Remus et Lily avaient été rapidement détrompés puisque ils avaient eu l'amer privilège de tomber nez à nez avec Rosier en arrivant à la Bibliothèque.

« Sirius vous attend en Salle Commune. » déclara James en jetant un regard de biais à Lily et Remus.

Ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui se passait et le sens des regards échangés, Hermione s'apprêtait à leur demander de quoi il en retournait quand, soudainement, Lily et Remus s'éloignèrent, les laissant James et elle, seuls au milieu du Grand Hall.

Surprise par ces attitudes pour le moins inhabituelles, elle se retourna vers James qui était en train de lui faire un sourire un peu gêné. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lui parler :

« Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer…»

Hermione hésita un peu, surprise par le comportement étrange de ses amis, mais accepta tout de même de suivre James là où il avait décidé de l'emmener. Elle parcourut derrière lui tout le chemin jusqu'au quatrième étage, où il s'arrêta devant un grand miroir. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil alentour pour vérifier que personne ne les observait et l'entendit murmurer quelque chose au miroir. A sa grande surprise, celui-ci pivota faisant apparaître un trou dans le mur de pierre, assez semblable à celui que cachait le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Après s'être glissée par l'ouverture, chacun lança un Lumos et ils cheminèrent dans un sombre tunnel en pente. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione eût la surprise de déboucher sur une grande cavité, semblable à une caverne. Le plafond y était relativement bas et de l'humidité suintait des murs, mais la température y était étrangement assez douce. Elle entendit James marmonner quelques mots et des torches s'allumèrent de part et d'autre de la salle, lui permettant de la voir dans son intégralité.

Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la nouvelle clarté, Hermione fut ébahie de découvrir que l'espace était d'une taille suffisante pour contenir une quinzaine de personnes et avait même été aménagé : des tapis, des chaises et quatre fauteuils y étaient installés, créant ainsi un espace assez confortable voire même presque agréable. Elle remarqua, dans le coin le plus éloigné de là où ils se tenaient, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lit.

James ouvrit grand les bras, comme un propriétaire qui ferait découvrir son prestigieux domaine et déclara avec un grand sourire :

« Et voici la tanière des Maraudeurs, ma chère ! »

« C'est…C'est surprenant ! C'est donc là que vous disparaissiez tous les quatre ? » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il acquiesça. « Et ça, ça va où ? » s'enquit-elle en désignant un trou dans la roche à l'opposé de l'ouverture par laquelle ils avaient pénétré dans la pièce.

« A la gare de Pré-au-Lard. » lui dit-il simplement, en lui désignant un fauteuil pour qu'elle s'y asseye.

« Et tu m'as amenée ici pour me montrer ça ? » demanda Hermione, dubitative. « Tu aurais pu juste m'en parler, pas me montrer… » ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant.

James sembla un instant embarrassé, passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui lui était familier, ajoutant ainsi à leur désordre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur un des tapis et fît une petite pause, semblant rassembler ses pensées avant de lui parler.

« En fait, je voulais…Je ne sais pas ce que j'espère…Je ne suis pas très fort pour ce genre de truc, mais Lily a refusé de le faire à ma place alors, tu comprends, ça m'oblige un peu…Mais je ne sais pas m'y prendre…Merlin sait qu'avec le temps que j'ai mis à conquérir ma Lily, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait être là ! Mais bon sang, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse et ce n'est pas Remus qui allait le faire, enfin, c'est pas faute de lui avoir demandé, mais il ne voulait absolument pas et-

« STOP ! » le coupa Hermione en levant les mains devant lui. Elle était à la fois amusée et curieuse de ce que James essayait apparemment de lui dire au milieu de ce flot continu de paroles. « Tu veux me parler de quoi, James ? »

« De Sirius… » souffla-t-il.

« Ah. » répondit-elle simplement en croisant les bras, visiblement sur la défensive.

« Ecoute, ça ne me regarde pas, je le sais…Et il ne sait même pas que j'essaye – plutôt piteusement je l'avoue – de te parler de lui, parce que sinon je pense qu'il me noierait au fond du lac noir. » Il sourit au regard ironique que lui envoya Hermione, comprenant qu'elle aussi avait envie de lui faire subir ce funeste destin pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux et prit une inspiration avant de se lancer : « Est-ce que Sirius t'as déjà parlé de comment on était, nous, les Maraudeurs, il y a quelques temps ? »

« Heu…Un peu, oui… » Elle ne voyait décidemment pas où il voulait en venir.

« Honnêtement, on était des crétins, de vrais petits tyrans… » Il répondit par un sourire au regard surpris de la jeune femme. « C'est grâce à Lily que je l'ai compris. On…on embêtait tous ceux qui ne nous plaisaient pas, tous ceux qu'on soupçonnait d'un peu trop aimer Tu-Sais-Qui… » Il semblait un peu gêné de leur comportement passé. « Lily m'a dit qu'elle t'avait raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Snivelus le jour où il l'a traitée de Tu-Sais-Quoi… » Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Quand Lily m'a dit « Tu me fais vomir ! », sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris et puis, j'ai commencé à réfléchir et j'ai réalisé que même si je déteste tout ce qui touche à la Magie Noire, je ne valais pas beaucoup mieux qu'eux, si j'appliquais leurs méthodes… »

« Comment ça leurs méthodes ? » demanda Hermione, à la fois intéressée et surprise de la confession à laquelle était en train de se livrer le jeune homme.

« Nos blagues n'étaient pas aussi amusantes que maintenant…Elles étaient souvent humiliantes. » Il semblait gêné, apparemment peu fier de certaines de leurs actions. « Et puis pendant l'été entre la cinquième et sixième année, Sirius s'est enfui de chez lui et il est venu vivre chez moi…On en a beaucoup parlé et il n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Je crois que Sirius est la seule personne que je connaisse qui déteste encore plus la Magie Noire que moi…Il pensait que tous les moyens étaient bons pour effrayer ces crétins d'apprentis Mangemorts… » Il eut un sourire un peu amer. « Et puis, en sixième année, les hiboux du Ministère ont commencé à venir à Poudlard…Et chaque fois, cela rendait plus concret ce qui se passait au dehors…On a eu un petit peu moins envie de faire des blagues et on a profité de cette salle pour s'entraîner…Aux duels, aux sorts d'attaque et de défense…Et puis, je ne sais pas comment - elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire - Lily a su ce qu'on faisait et a voulu s'entraîner avec nous….Enfin…Lily et moi on a commencé à vraiment parler...Et… » Il haussa un sourcil et fît un sourire coquin qui en disait long sur ce à quoi avaient mené ses conversations avec Lily.

« J'ai compris ! Pas besoin de me faire un dessin ! » le coupa-t-elle en riant.

« Lily m'a fait changer…Enfin, elle m'a fait évoluer…Regarde-moi ! » Il désigna l'insigne qui brillait faiblement à la lueur des torches sur son torse. « Je suis même Préfet en Chef ! Un trouble-fête comme moi qui devient une figure de l'autorité ! Et le pire, c'est que j'adore ça ! J'aime aider les autres… » termina-t-il avec un sourire.

« Je…Je suis contente que tu me dise tout ça, James, ça prouve que tu as confiance en moi. »

« Oui, j'ai confiance en toi…Enfin, je crois… » Elle lui jeta un drôle de regard, un peu blessé, aussi il s'empressa de lui expliquer : « On a tous nos secrets, Hermione, et certains des tiens semblent lourds…Trop lourds. Et le fait que tu ne veuilles par les partager… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire. « Mais je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça juste comme ça…Je… » Il passa à nouveau une main rageuse dans ses cheveux en bataille et lui déclara, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qu'il ait jamais dit : « Tu es la Lily de Sirius, Hermione. » Il vit la jeune femme secouer vivement la tête en signe de négation. « Depuis que tu es là, il est différent…Je sais que c'est grâce à ce que tu lui as dit que Moony et lui se sont finalement réconciliés…Je ne suis pas sûre que sans toi, il lui aurait osé dire à quel point il regrettait ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière…Et puis, il a même reconnu – quand tu n'étais pas dans les parages évidemment – que nous avions eu tort de nous battre avec Rosier l'autre dimanche…Vous avez une relation… » Il sembla gêné un instant, puis lui fit le même petit sourire coquin que tantôt avant de terminer. « Intense… »

Elle ne savait pas bien comment le détromper et elle n'avait pas le cœur de le rabrouer après qu'il lui ait confié autant de lui-même, aussi elle lui répondit, le plus gentiment possible :

« Je ne sais pas ce que Sirius t'a raconté… » Il secouait vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation et apprêtait à protester, mais elle le stoppa d'un petit geste de la main. « Il n'y a rien entre Sirius et moi. Et il n'y aura jamais rien…C'est tout simplement impossible. » Prononcer ses phrases lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, pire encore que celui du regret.

James la fixait étrangement, comme s'il voyait et comprenait quelque chose au-delà des mots qu'Hermione prononçaient.

« Hermione, je ne sais pas qui tu essayes de persuader : toi ou moi… » Ce fût au tour de James de l'interrompre alors qu'elle tentait de protester. « Mais quoi que tu fasses, ne lui tourne pas le dos… Au moins en tant qu'amie…Le fait que tu l'évites comme tu le fais depuis que Peter- »

« J'avoue que ce n'est pas très courageux de ma part. » murmura-t-elle, embarrassée.

« Si tu ne veux rien d'autre de lui, ça ne regarde que toi…Mais reste son amie. » Il lui avait dit ça avec un tel regard suppliant qu'elle se demanda comment Lily n'avait pas craqué avant la sixième année, tellement il pouvait être persuasif.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33 : Impardonnables et Rumeurs**

James n'ajouta plus rien à propos de Sirius et préféra changer de sujet, comprenant qu'Hermione n'avait pas envie de débattre de ce qui se passait – ou ne se passait pas, selon ses dires – entre Sirius et elle. Il lui raconta comment ils avaient découvert cette salle et comment elle servait parfois à Remus de lieu de repos après les pleines lunes qui le laissaient toujours sans forces.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient le chemin en sens inverse, il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient finalement choisi de ne pas poursuivre leurs entraînements car le programme de DCFM de septième année prévoyait beaucoup plus de pratique, aussi ils avaient pensé que cela suffirait à perfectionner ce qu'ils avaient réussi à apprendre.

Par ailleurs, avec les ASPIC, Lily avait craint qu'ils ne puissent consacrer suffisamment de temps aux études. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'elle avait eu raison, car entre les cours, les monceaux de devoirs qui en résultaient, les révisions pour les ASPIC, et pour certains, les devoirs de Préfets en Chef, de Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch et le club de Slug, la dernière année à Poudlard était pour le moins chargée et leurs rares temps libres n'étaient consacrés qu'à une détente durement méritée.

Quand ils arrivèrent au dos du miroir, James tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir et murmura à nouveau quelques mots afin que le cadre pivote et leur permette de regagner les couloirs de leur école.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la Grande Salle où le repas venait à peine d'apparaître. Ignorant volontairement les regards et les murmures que ne manqua pas de provoquer leur arrivée simultanée, ils se dirigèrent vers la table de leur Maison, où les attendaient leurs amis.

A leur approche, Sirius leva à peine les yeux de son assiette, trop immergé qu'il était dans la contemplation des passionnantes formes aléatoires qu'il traçait du bout de sa fourchette dans sa purée. Laissant James aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté entre Remus et Lily et saisissant son courage à deux mains, Hermione s'assit à côté de Sirius, obligeant ainsi Peter à se pousser. Etonné que la jeune femme l'approche alors qu'elle avait été si prompte à l'éviter depuis le matin, Sirius leva vers elle un regard indéchiffrable. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuses et lui murmura, faisant écho aux paroles qu'il avait eu pour clore leur dernière dispute :

« On n'est plus fâchés ? »

Comprenant au regard qu'elle lui adressât qu'elle n'exprimait ses regrets que pour l'avoir soigneusement évité depuis le matin, alors qu'il avait plus ou moins espéré pouvoir lui parler à nouveau de ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille au soir, il lui fît un petit sourire désabusé avant de lui répondre en haussant les épaules :

« C'est pas comme si je pouvais rester fâché contre toi… »

Elle ne sut identifier cette drôle de lueur dans son regard, mais James de l'autre côté de la table ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que lorsque Sirius regardait quelqu'un comme ça, cela signifiait : « Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement. ».

Hermione avait pivoté pour reporter son attention sur Peter qui, enthousiaste, mitraillait Remus, James et Lily de questions :

« Et alors ? C'était comment ? Vous vous êtes entraînés ? Ca doit être impressionnant ! »

« Non, on ne s'est pas entraînés, Wormtail. On peut éviter d'en parler, s'il te plaît ? » répondit rapidement Remus, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Hermione.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda naïvement la brune qui n'avait pas suivit le début de la conversation. Peter se retourna vivement vers elle, apparemment très avide d'informations :

« De vos cours de DCFM. » Du coin de l'œil, elle vit James, Remus et Lily, de l'autre côté de la table, pâlir. « C'est comment les Impardonnables ? Ca doit être absolument impressionnant, j'en suis sûr ! » lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione le fixait, stupéfaite. Comment pouvait-il être enthousiasmé par de tels sortilèges ? Elle ne réalisait même pas que tout son corps s'était brusquement tendu et qu'elle était devenue d'une pâleur fantomatique.

Ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Hermione à une question pourtant à ses yeux anodine, Peter interrogea du regard ses amis et fût réduit au silence par la colère qu'il y lu.

En effet, dès lors que leur Professeur leur avait annoncé l'objet du cours de DCFM, Remus, Sirius, James et Lily avaient compris les raisons de l'absence d'Hermione et avaient convenu qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas évoquer leur apprentissage des effets des Impardonnables devant leur amie. Lily avait été particulièrement ébranlée lorsque le Professeur Prewett leur avait expliqué que le Doloris se nourrissait de la haine de la personne qui l'invoquait et qu'il leur avait sommairement décrit la douleur que l'on pouvait éprouver.

Grâce aux regards courroucés de ses amis, Peter réalisa enfin qu'il avait commis un énorme impair et se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione :

« Je suis désolé, Hermione, je n'avais pas pensé que tu… »

« Tais-toi ! » le coupa-t-elle sèchement, ce qui le fit sursauter, surpris que la jeune femme, plutôt amicale envers lui d'habitude, le rabroue de la sorte.

Hermione ne pouvait en supporter plus. La respiration saccadée, les poings serrés, elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, espérant contenir la rage, l'amertume et la douleur qui étaient en train de la gagner. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son sourire ravi alors qu'il parlait de sortilèges qui avaient coûté la vie à des gens qui lui étaient chers, de sortilèges qu'elle avait elle-même endurés sous la baguette d'une des plus ferventes partisanes de Voldemort.

Surtout pas le sourire de Peter, celui qui allait provoquer la perte de ceux qui se croyaient ses amis. Alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de reprendre une respiration normale, une main vint se poser sur son bras la faisant sursauter faiblement. Elle sentit une mèche de cheveux lui chatouiller la joue et un souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque ce qui, presque malgré elle, la fît frissonner. Puis elle entendit, au creux de son oreille, la voix de Sirius, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure :

« Respire…Calme-toi….Respire…. »

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa voix l'apaisait autant. Déjà la veille, lorsque, à bout de nerfs, elle avait éclaté en sanglots, elle s'était sentie incroyablement réconfortée par ses paroles et la chaleur qui émanait de lui. A cet instant précis, elle n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de se retrouver à nouveau au creux des ses bras, en sécurité, et oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

Elle sentait la main de Sirius aller et venir sur son bras en un geste apaisant et commença à se décrisper sous l'effet de cette caresse. Il continuait à lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes et bientôt elle eu l'impression d'être seule auprès de lui, dans une sorte de cocon protecteur. Elle commençait à se calmer, sa respiration se faisait plus régulière, plus profonde. Elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux et constata, avec soulagement, que Peter n'était plus devant elle, Lily avait pris sa place et la fixait d'un regard empli de compassion.

Cette dernière n'osait pas faire de geste en direction d'Hermione, il irradiait d'elle une telle tension, une telle douleur que Lily en était comme paralysée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer à quel point Sirius avait l'air de rasséréner Hermione, de la soulager. Lily hasarda un petit sourire auquel Hermione répondit faiblement. Puis, comme si elle se rendait à nouveau compte du monde qui l'entourait, Hermione redressa la tête complètement en expirant une dernière fois profondément, elle n'osa cependant pas se tourner vers l'autre côté de la table, elle espérait éviter de croiser Peter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit complètement reprise.

« Je…Je n'ai plus faim…Je vais retourner en Salle Commune. » murmura-t-elle, visiblement toujours ébranlée par les souvenirs qui venaient de refaire surface.

« Je t'accompagne. » répondit Sirius en se levant, sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contestation.

Elle n'eût ni la force ni même l'envie de protester et ils partirent tous deux en direction de la Tour des Gryffondors, ignorant une fois encore les commérages à peine voilés qui parcoururent les tablées des autres Maisons. Ni Sirius ni Hermione n'osèrent prononcer un mot sur le chemin qui les mena vers leur Salle Commune.

Arrivés à destination, elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir, quand Sirius se saisit subitement de sa main. Elle se retourna vivement, surprise et tenta à lui retirer sa main, désireuse de fuir ce contact physique qu'elle pensait qu'il était préférable de s'interdire.

Il sembla hésiter, ouvrant la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose et finalement se ravisant à chaque fois. Il soupira et en un geste qu'il avait déjà eu, bien des semaines auparavant, il porta la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume au creux de sa paume. Elle prit une inspiration saccadée, mobilisant toute sa volonté pour se retenir d'aller de se blottir contre lui. Elle devait se contenir ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à cet élan ! Se répétait-elle comme un mantra.

Lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascula pour laisser entrer un groupe de jeunes élèves, des première ou deuxième années qui avaient apparemment déjà fini de dîner, elle profita de la distraction causée pour ôter sa main de celle de Sirius, lui lancer un rapide bonne nuit et s'enfuir enfin vers son baldaquin. Dépité, Sirius se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant bruyamment.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, ses amis pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle Commune des Gryffondors, la mine sombre. Remus et James s'assirent aux côtés de Sirius sur le canapé, tandis que Peter encore honteux de ce qu'il avait provoqué hésitait à se joindre à eux. Finalement, après moult hésitations, il s'installa sur un des fauteuils, près de la cheminée, espérant visiblement se faire oublier. A peine arrivée, Lily s'excusa afin de rejoindre les dortoirs, expliquant qu'elle allait vérifier comment se portait Hermione.

« Elle t'as dit quelque chose, Padfoot ? » s'enquit James, soucieux.

« Pas un mot. »

« C'est fou, un telle réaction… » soupira Remus. « Elle avait l'air à la fois si blessée et si en colère… »

Ses amis ne purent qu'acquiescer, tous avaient été troublés par ce qu'il s'était passé durant le dîner. Aucun d'eux n'osait ajouter un mot et c'est un silence assourdissant des Maraudeurs qui accueillit Lily quand elle revint de son dortoir. Elle leur adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Elle m'a dit que tout ça l'avait épuisée et qu'elle préférait dormir… » leur apprit-elle. Les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête. « Enfin, jusqu'au prochain cauchemar…Et qu'elle vienne finir de dormir ici… » termina-t-elle avec un regard à Sirius.

« Elle ne viendra plus. » murmura-t-il en réponse.

Les autres le fixèrent ne comprenant pas comment leur ami pouvait avoir l'air aussi catégorique.

« Comment ça « elle ne viendra plus », Padfoot ? C'est pour ça qu'elle était à la Bibliothèque ce matin ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Remus, presque inquiet.

Sirius soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, semblant chercher à organiser ses pensées, avant de répondre amèrement :

« Hier soir elle m'a dit…Que ce n'était pas _approprié_ de passer ses soirées ici avec moi. »

« On ne peut pas vraiment la contredire… » argua doucement Lily.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » lui demanda James, qui ne saisissait apparemment pas ce que Lily voulait sous-entendre. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard désabusé avant de lui dire :

« C'est tout toi, James. Vous êtes tellement centrés sur vos histoires de Maraudeurs que vous ne remarquez qu'à peine ce qui se passe dans Poudlard…. » Les quatre garçons la fixaient, ils ne comprenaient vraisemblablement pas un mot de ce qu'elle leur disait. « Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous, les Maraudeurs, êtes la cible d'attentions et de commérages…Pourtant vous avez bien vu ces Serdaigles qui avaient demandé à Hermione de vous laisser tranquille. » Les garçons haussèrent les épaules, montrant que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour eux. « Hermione fait comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, elle dit qu'il faut être au dessus de ça, mais je vois bien qu'elle en a assez… »

« Et bien, elle a eu raison ! » s'emporta Sirius. « On s'en fout des rumeurs ! »

« Va dire ça à Sandy Applethorne ! » rétorqua Lily, tout aussi agacée.

« Qui ? » demandèrent les Maraudeurs en chœur.

« La Préfète des Poufsouffles. Elle jure partout que hier soir elle a surpris Hermione et Sirius, tous seuls dans une salle de classe et qu'Hermione était en train de supplier Sirius de ne pas l'abandonner ! Et avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui va se dire. »

Lily avait tourné son regard vers Sirius pendant qu'elle disait ça, elle vit les yeux du jeune homme se teinter de fureur. Ne manquant pas la réaction de son meilleur ami, James lui demanda :

« Quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de mentionner à propos d'hier, Padfoot ? »

« Rien. » répondit simplement Sirius. Devant les regards dubitatifs de ses amis, il ajouta : « Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rosier, elle était toute retournée…Et je l'ai simplement consolée…Je vous l'ai déjà dit. » Et sans plus rien ajouter, il se leva brusquement et partit en direction du dortoir des garçons de septième année, laissant là ses amis, plus que perplexes.

Alors qu'il venait de décider d'arrêter complètement d'essayer de rassembler les pièces du puzzle complexe qu'était la relation d'Hermione et Sirius, un sourire machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres de James.

« Maraudeurs ! » appela-t-il solennellement. « Et Lily chérie » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire à sa petite amie. Une fois que les regards curieux des trois autres Gryffondors se furent tournés vers lui, il déclara, une lueur conspiratrice dans les yeux : « Je crois qu'une certaine Préfète a oublié qu'elle devait montrer l'exemple par un comportement irréprochable. » Il laissa planer ses mots quelques instants avant de conclure. « A nous de jouer ! »


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : Tapisserie et Toast**

S'étant interdit de descendre à nouveau en Salle Commune au milieu de la nuit pour profiter de la sérénité du feu – et surtout pour éviter de se retrouver seule en compagnie de Sirius -, Hermione n'avait que peu dormi. Elle n'avait cessé de revivre l'épisode qui s'était déroulé au Manoir Malfoy et s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises avec l'impression d'entendre encore Bellatrix Lestrange l'offrir en pâture à Greyback.

Dès que le soleil qu'elle avait tant attendu se leva, Hermione se dirigea discrètement vers la Salle de Bains pour sa toilette matinale. Elle s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir et regretta amèrement de ne jamais avoir pris le temps de retenir les quelques sortilèges cosmétiques que Parvati avait un jour tenté de lui apprendre : ils auraient pu êtres fort utiles afin d'atténuer les vilains cernes violets qui étaient apparus sous ses yeux.

Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas longtemps de dormir aussi peu et qu'elle finirait par s'endormir en cours – surtout que l'après-midi même, elle avait un cours d'Histoire de la Magie - mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à revenir sur ce qu'elle avait décidé : elle ne devait pas céder à ce sentiment indéfinissable qui l'attirait systématiquement vers Sirius.

Après s'être douchée, Hermione choisit simplement d'enfiler à nouveau sa robe de chambre et regagner son baldaquin, n'ayant aucune envie de descendre en Salle Commune et de risquer d'y croiser Peter, qui avait dû se lever pour aller suivre son cours de Divination du matin. Elle préférait attendre que Lily se réveille à son tour, afin qu'elles puissent aller prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

Hermione avait eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir au comportement qu'elle devait adopter envers Peter après l'incident de la veille et en avait conclu qu'elle devait reprendre le cours des choses comme si rien ne s'était produit. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'influencer la course du destin et si elle modifiait, ne serait-ce que d'un iota, l'amitié que les Maraudeurs portaient à Peter, cela pourrait engendrer des conséquences dont elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'ampleur…Elle savait que personne n'a le droit de changer le cours des choses. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall lui avait raconté les choses horribles qui sont arrivées à des sorciers parce qu'ils avaient cherché à modifier le temps…

Un long moment après qu'Hermione ait regagné son lit, Mary et Daisy se réveillèrent à leur tour, mais elle préféra feindre d'être encore assoupie pour éviter de les croiser. Elle avait bien essayé de lier connaissance quand elle était arrivée, mais les deux Gryffondors l'avaient immédiatement traitée avec dédain, sans qu'elle pût savoir si cela était dû au fait qu'elle s'était présentée comme étant Née de Moldus comme Lily, ou si c'était parce que Les Maraudeurs semblaient l'avoir prise d'emblée sous leur aile.

Que ce soit pour une raison ou pour l'autre, Hermione avait décidé que ces deux filles ne valaient pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à elles et la plupart du temps, les deux paires de filles, pourtant camarades de dortoir, s'ignoraient royalement. Mary et Daisy se préparèrent sans même chercher à rester discrètes pour respecter le sommeil de leurs camarades, ce qui fit pousser un grognement à Lily, qui détestait être réveillée.

Les deux commères parties, Lily se retourna vers Hermione, qui ouvrit les yeux dès que la porte fût fermée et sourit à la Préfète en Chef encore ensommeillée.

« Ca va ? Tu as réussi à dormir ? » demanda Lily, avant de se reprendre elle-même. « Question bête, tu as l'air épuisée… »

Hermione lui répondit par une grimace et mais se leva tout de même de son lit plutôt énergiquement, avant de demander :

« On va déjeuner ? On pourra aller à la Bibliothèque ensuite pour le devoir d'Arithmancie… »

« Mais Hermione ! Le devoir d'Arithmancie est à rendre dans trois semaines ! » protesta Lily en se rendant à son tour dans la Salle de Bains. « Tu ne veux pas te détendre un peu au lieu de prendre autant d'avance ? On aura tout le temps pour le devoir dimanche…Il n'y pas de match de Quidditch ce week-end. »

Hermione haussa simplement les épaules et commença à revêtir son uniforme. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux préparées, elles prirent la direction de la Grande Salle, supposant que les Maraudeurs les y rejoindraient quand ils se seraient décidés à émerger de leur grasse matinée. Un peu après qu'elles eurent franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame et alors qu'elles s'approchaient du portrait d'Albéric le Baveux, Lily fit un signe à Hermione et lui désigna une tapisserie qui représentait des moutons paissant dans une grande prairie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour et avisant qu'elles étaient seules, souleva la tapisserie, dévoilant l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à un tunnel, un air de triomphe sur le visage.

« Celui là, je pense que même les garçons ne le connaissent pas ! C'est un raccourci qui atterri tout près du Grand Escalier. »

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et s'engouffra aussitôt derrière la tapisserie à la suite de son amie. Lily lança un Lumos et les dirigea dans le sombre et étroit passage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve au dos d'une autre tapisserie quasi identique à celle qui leur avait permis d'accéder à ce passage secret. Alors que les deux jeunes filles tendaient l'oreille pour vérifier si elles pouvaient sortir de leur cachette, elles entendirent la conversation d'élèves qui approchaient :

« Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi Warrington pourrait nous être utile… »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Lily et elle articula silencieusement « Snape » à Hermione pour lui signifier à qui appartenait la voix qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Le groupe d'élèves s'arrêta à proximité de la tapisserie qui cachait Hermione et Lily, et un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine d'Hermione quand elle reconnut la voix de la personne qui conversait avec le futur Maître des Potions : Rosier.

« Lucius nous a confié la mission de poursuivre la recherche de nouveaux adeptes des préceptes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et j'entends mener cette tâche à bien ! Warrington sera une excellente recrue ! L'autre vieux fou et son amour des Sang-de-Bourbe vont mener Poudlard à sa perte ! Autant sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être en leur montrant quelle voie suivre. »

Voyant que Lily fulminait et s'apprêtait à sortir de leur cachette pour affronter les Serpentards, Hermione la retint par le bras, lui signifiant d'un signe de tête de continuer à écouter.

« Au moins, ça avancera mieux que ton autre mission…Tu en es où avec la Sang de Bourbe, Rosier ? » demanda Snape sur le ton condescendant qu'Hermione lui avait si souvent entendu employer à son encontre. Elle entendit Rosier émettre un petit reniflement méprisant avant de répondre.

« C'est une faible. Quand je l'ai _rencontrée_ dimanche, elle n'a opposé aucune résistance… » Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. « C'en était presque décevant…Si Prewett n'était pas arrivé, je suis sûr que j'aurai pu en faire ce que je voulais de cette engeance. »

Rosier éclata d'un rire cruel, suivit aussitôt par deux ricanements. Hermione se retint à grand peine de sortir et de leur mettre la même gifle qu'elle avait assenée à Malfoy, il y a cela ce qui lui semblait une éternité. La prise d'Hermione sur le bras de Lily s'était inconsciemment resserrée, presque douloureuse pour son amie.

« N'oublie pas que Lucius a précisé que le Maître la voulait intacte. » protesta une troisième voix, qu'Hermione, reconnut immédiatement comme appartenant à Regulus.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires Black ! Je remplierai ma mission et je ramènerai la traînée de ton Gryffondor de frère à notre Maître. »

Hermione dût encore une fois retenir Lily qui s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge de Rosier pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ce n'est plus mon frère ! » cracha Regulus hargneusement. « Tu sais très bien qu'il ne fait plus partie de la fam- »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Black. Mais ce traître a jeté l'opprobre sur la _Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black_ dont il porte encore le nom. Qui est aussi le tien, je te le rappelle. Tu l'as bien vu hier soir avec sa chère Sang de Bourbe…A lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille et à la toucher devant toute l'école. Il ne vaut pas mieux que Potter qui se pavane avec sa catin ! » Les deux jeunes femmes se tenait l'une à l'autre si fermement qu'elles étaient incapables de dire qui retenait qui. Elles avaient bien conscience qu'elles ne devaient pas réagir afin de ne pas se dévoiler mais elles bouillaient toutes deux d'envie de faire ravaler ses insultes à Rosier. Hermione entendit le sourire mauvais de Rosier, tandis qu'il narguait Regulus. « Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ce dont Lucius t'as parlé. » poursuivit Rosier. « Ca te permettra peut être de revenir dans les bonnes grâces du Maître. »

« Je suis sûr que Regulus va s'en sortir…N'est ce pas ? » demanda Snape sur un ton étrangement doux qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais entendu.

« J'ai résolu les problèmes arithmantiques qui me bloquaient jusqu'alors- » Hermione eut un sourire amer en pensant que c'était elle qui y avait plus que contribué. « -mais je n'arriverai à rien sans la bonne formule… »

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Le Maître t'as fait un immense honneur en t'attribuant une mission alors que tu n'es même pas encore marqué…Dépêches-toi de lui donner ce dont il a besoin. » acheva Rosier en partant.

« Si tu crois que c'est si facile que ça… » murmura rageusement Regulus avant de le suivre.

Une fois certaine que Snape était également parti et que les trois Serpentards étaient suffisamment éloignés, Lily qui avait considérablement pâlit tout au long de l'échange, chuchota à Hermione :

« Je…Je vais les…. » Elle s'arrêta, le temps d'inspirer profondément, certainement pour se calmer et demanda : « Le Maître ? »

« Voldemort. » répondit sombrement la brune.

Stupéfaite, Lily couvrit brusquement sa bouche de ses mains.

« Oh bon sang ! Les garçons avaient raison ! Moi qui leur disais qu'ils exagéraient et qu'aucun adepte de Tu-Sais-Qui ne pouvait être élève à Poudlard…Le propre frère de Sirius, en plus de ça… » Elle soupira. « Il faut tout de suite aller voir Dumbledore ! »

« Il le sait. » dit froidement Hermione.

« Et il ne fait rien ?! » s'exclama Lily, visiblement à la fois inquiète et déçue de l'attitude du Directeur.

Hermione se frotta les temps dans le fol espoir de chasser la migraine qu'elle sentait poindre.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça Lily… » tenta de lui expliquer Hermione. Lily fronçait les sourcils et avait croisé les bras, elle attendait visiblement une explication en bonne et due forme. « Je vais t'expliquer…Mais…Il faut que….Après le petit déjeuner, d'accord ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans une volonté d'apaisement.

Lily avait un caractère fort, parfois emporté, mais elle savait aussi que parfois patience et longueur de temps font mieux que force ni que rage, alors de mauvaise grâce, elle concéda à Hermione de patienter un peu. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent donc enfin de derrière la tapisserie qui leur avait permis d'écouter la conversation des Serpentards sans se faire voir et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Aucune d'elle n'osa prononcer un mot tandis qu'elles déjeunaient. Lily ressassait tout ce qu'elle avait entendu : les insultes, les missions, les informations, tandis qu'Hermione cherchait désespérément ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Lily pour se sortir de là sans trop se dévoiler et surtout sans que Dumbledore n'en soit informé. Elle se félicitait d'avoir eu le réflexe de faire promettre à Sirius de rester tranquille après qu'elle lui ait avoué que le Serpentard l'avait attaquée et elle avait ainsi évité que le Directeur ne soit informé de quoi que ce soit.

Mais elle savait qu'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, Lily n'accepterait pas de se taire. Elle lui devait des explications, il lui restait encore à déterminer exactement ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de lui dire.

La seule chose dont Hermione était sûre c'est que Rosier devait rester à Poudlard. D'après ce que Maugrey lui avait raconté durant l'été qu'elle avait passé à Grimmauld Place, Rosier avait été abattu après une lutte plus qu'acharnée grâce à un unique point faible. Et c'était les frères Prewett qui avait révélé ce talon d'Achille à l'Auror, après l'avoir découvert lorsque le Mangemort était encore étudiant à Poudlard. Elle devait donc faire en sorte que Rosier ne soit pas renvoyé de Poudlard (ce que Dumbledore ne manquerait pas de faire s'il découvrait quelle était sa mission) afin que Fabian et Gideon Prewett puissent découvrir ce qui permettrait de le vaincre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'arrivée de James, Sirius et Remus les distrait enfin de leurs sombres pensées.

« Bien le bonjour à vous, charmantes demoiselles ! » s'exclama James en faisant une révérence exagérée, ce qui les fît toutes deux sourire, presque malgré elles.

James déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et un plus appuyé sur les lèvres de Lily avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa petite amie. Sirius s'assit tranquillement à côté d'Hermione, se contentant de lui faire un sourire et Remus vint se poster de l'autre côté de la jeune femme. Hermione vît James se pencher vers Lily et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, ce à quoi elle répondit laconiquement : « Plus tard. »

Hermione remercia mentalement Lily de tenir sa langue devant les garçons et de ne pas leur déballer tout ce qu'elles avaient entendu. Connaissant les Maraudeurs cela aurait immédiatement tourné au pugilat. Après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, Hermione s'apprêtait à manger le toast qu'elle s'était préparée mais celui-ci manquait à l'appel. Etonnée de la disparition soudaine d'une partie de son petit déjeuner, elle se retourna aussitôt vers Sirius qui la bouche encore pleine et un air d'innocence parfaitement feinte sur le visage, lui répondit :

« Ben quoi, il était bien pour moi, ce toast, non ? » Il finit d'avaler sa bouchée et ajouta sur un ton faussement théâtral : « Ca fait des mois que tu me nourris tous les matins et tu voudrais arrêter, maintenant, alors que l'hiver est à notre porte et menace ma santé si fragile ? »

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, soulagée que leurs relations retrouvent un peu de légèreté et de spontanéité après les évènements des derniers jours et lui faisant oublier un peu toutes les sombres pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis le matin. Décidée à le taquiner un peu, Hermione posa un doigt sur le nez de Sirius et lui murmura tout bas pour que lui seul puisse entendre :

« C'est vrai qu'il faut faire attention à ta santé, tu as la truffe un peu chaude, tu devrais peut être aller voir Pomfresh… »

Elle sursauta quand il éclata de son rire, si insouciant et naturel, semblable à un aboiement, et se laissa emporter par la bonne humeur communicative du jeune homme et rit avec lui de bon cœur.

Ravis de voir les relations de Sirius et Hermione revenir sous de meilleurs auspices, James leur sourit également, Remus arborait un sourire en demi-teinte et leur demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? »

« Oh rien… » lui répondit laconiquement Sirius avec un petit geste nonchalant de la main. « Juste une histoire de toast… »

Remus se renfrogna un peu mais ne dit rien. Puis une fois que leurs rires se furent tus, il demanda tranquillement à Hermione quelques conseils pour le prochain devoir d'Arithmancie.

« Je disais justement à Lily que nous ferions bien d'aller à la Bibliothèque tout suite après le petit déjeuner afin de commencer à travailler. » l'informa Hermione.

« Nous n'irons pas à la Bibliothèque tant que tu ne m'auras pas fourni quelques explications. » déclara soudain la Préfète en Chef, d'un ton sec, plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Les trois Maraudeurs fixèrent Lily, surpris : jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu parler aussi autoritairement à Hermione. Que c'était-il donc passé entre les deux jeunes femmes ?

« Des explications à propos de quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« De rien ! » protesta aussitôt Hermione.

« Tu n'y échapperas pas, Hermione ! J'ai essayé d'être patiente, mais je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour- »

« Non ! » la coupa aussitôt Hermione. « Tu n'en parles surtout pas à Dumbledore. » Elle fixait Lily d'un regard tellement dur et déterminé que James ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer.

Assez impressionnés par la volonté farouche de leur amie, ils hochèrent docilement la tête. Lily, agacée, lui répondit :

« Pour l'incident de dimanche, nous avons juré à Sirius de ne rien dire, car il nous a expliqué que tu lui avait fait promettre de ne pas interférer… Mais tu ne me feras pas oublier ce que j'ai entendu ce matin. C'est trop grave… »

Aussitôt, les garçons se tendirent et fixèrent les deux jeunes femmes, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment ça « ce matin » ? » pressa Sirius en faisant aller ses yeux d'Hermione à Lily qui s'affrontaient du regard.

Sentant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle en dise trop avant d'avoir entendu ce qu'Hermione avait à lui dire et sachant pertinemment que la réaction des Maraudeurs se retournerait contre eux, Lily accéda à la commande muette de son amie et temporisa :

« Plus tard, Sirius…Je… » Mais Lily fut interrompue par Hermione qui lança autoritairement :

« Rejoignez-nous dans dix minutes à l'endroit que tu m'as montré, James. »


	35. Chapter 35

**Alors je ne suis pas très douée (comme vous l'avez déjà certainement remarqué^^) pour laisser des notes d'auteur. **

**Mais je tenais quand même à remercier tous les lecteurs qui pensent à me laisser des reviews, c'est vraiment extrêmement agréable !**

**Que ce soit de la part de ceux qui sont là depuis longtemps comme fanfatasy (=D) ou Lily X3 ou Stephanie Black et tous ceux que j'oublie ou ceux qui sont passés sur l'autre site ou encore ceux qui viennent de découvrir ma fic et qui ont pris la peine de laisser une empreinte au fur et à mesure de leur lecture comme Hikari, Firerox ou Hannigirl… MERCI !!!**

**PS : Comme la question est revenue, je confirme : James était bien préfet en chef lors de la dernière année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, Hagrid le dit à Harry dans le 1****er**** tome (en VO). **

**Chapitre 35 : Garçons et Filles**

Dès que les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la table des Gryffondors, Remus, Sirius et James échangèrent des regards inquiets. Qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien leur cacher pour agir ainsi ? La mention de ce qu'il s'était passé durant le week-end ne faisait que les inquiéter davantage.

Après un court échange, durant lequel James leur expliqua qu'il avait parfaitement compris à quel lieu Hermione avait fait référence, ils décidèrent de prendre leur mal en patience et d'attendre les quelques minutes demandées avant de les rejoindre.

A l'instant même où il eût fini ses saucisses et ses œufs brouillés (qu'il mangea à la vitesse de l'éclair), Remus s'excusa, expliquant que cette attente l'agaçait et qu'il allait marcher un peu. Il les assura qu'il rejoindrait ses deux amis au pied du Grand Escalier au moment convenu, afin qu'ils se rendent où les deux jeunes femmes les attendraient.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda James dès que Remus fût parti. « Je sais bien que la pleine lune est pour la fin de la semaine et que ça le rend toujours nerveux, mais il est vraiment bizarre depuis-

« Depuis qu'on a parlé de l'Amortentia… » le coupa Sirius, désabusé.

« Hein ? » James réfléchit quelques instants avant de poursuivre : « Tu veux dire que Moony est… »

« Jaloux…Ou je ne sais pas trop quoi…Je crois qu'il en pince un peu pour Hermione… » Devant le silence ébahi de son meilleur ami, Sirius soupira profondément et reprit : « Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Prongs. Il fait la grimace chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de moi… Il essaye de le cacher, mais, as-tu vu la tête qu'il a faite quand je plaisantais avec elle ? »

James resta pensif quelques instants. Déjà qu'Hermione était aveugle aux sentiments qu'il était sûr qu'elle éprouvait pour Sirius, il ne manquait plus qu'elle ait un autre prétendant... Soudain il s'exclama :

« Nom de nom, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler avec moi hier ! »

« Comment ça « lui parler avec moi hier » ? » lui demanda aussitôt Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

James se maudit d'avoir réfléchi à voix haute et vérifia que la table entre eux était solide avant de répondre à son meilleur ami.

« Heu…Hier, j'ai emmené Hermione dans notre tanière- »

« QUOI ? » La réaction de Sirius fût si vive que tous les élèves encore présents dans la Grande Salle se retournèrent vers les deux Gryffondors, mais ceux-ci n'en avaient cure, James était trop occupé à réfléchir aux moyens dont il pouvait user pour finir cette conversation indemne et Sirius trop concentré sur ce que James allait lui dire.

« Il fallait que je lui parle sans qu'on nous espionne…Alors je l'ai emmenée là-bas…Elle a adoré d'ailleurs. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle veut qu'on les retrouve là-bas tout à l'heure. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire qui retomba vite devant le regard noir que lui adressa Sirius. « Bref, donc je voulais lui parler…de toi, de vous deux. »

Sirius ne dit rien. James ne pût s'empêcher de grimacer, par expérience il savait que les silences de Sirius étaient souvent annonciateurs de ses pires colères. Ne se laissant pourtant pas démonter, le Préfet en Chef continua.

« J'ai bien vu comment elle semblait t'éviter hier et à quel point ça te contrariait…Alors j'ai voulu lui parler un peu. » Il ignora volontairement le regard meurtrier de Sirius et continua comme si de rien était. « Bref, je lui ai parlé de moi, de Lily, de toi. Et elle m'a dit… » Il soupira, visiblement gêné de rapporter cette conversation à son ami. « Elle m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre vous parce- »

« C'est impossible. » termina Sirius, visiblement agacé, à la place de son meilleur ami.

« Elle te l'avait dit ? » s'étonna James, qui jusqu'alors pensait qu'Hermione n'avait fait qu'éviter Sirius car elle avait été gênée que Peter ait parlé d'eux comme d'un couple.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle ne veut plus passer ses nuits en Salle Commune à mes côtés ? En réalité, elle se fiche des rumeurs et des commérages ! Je ne suis pas dupe ! Elle cherchait juste une excuse pour m'éviter après ce qui s'est passé dimanche. » cracha Sirius avec dédain.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé dimanche, Padfoot ? Ca ne peut pas être seulement à cause de ce qu'a dit Wormtail ! Et ne me parle pas de cette histoire de « Je l'ai consolée », je connais te connais trop bien pour ne pas me douter qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre là dessous… »

Sirius parut embarrassé un instant, mais finit par expliquer à son ami ce qui lui pesait.

« Quand ces deux crétins de préfets de Poufsouffles sont arrivés… » James était littéralement suspendu aux lèvres de son meilleur ami. « J'allais l'embrasser. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, la bouche de James format un « O » parfait, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, témoins de l'intense réflexion qui venait de naître.

« Foutus Poufsouffles ! » lâcha-t-il. « Bon, ça nous fait deux raison de vouloir se venger d'eux ! » Ignorant le regard inquisiteur de Sirius quant à l'éventualité d'une revanche sur les jaunes et noirs, James poursuivit : « Vous vous êtes presque embrassés… » Il tapota son menton avec son index, l'air songeur. « Donc ça prouve ce que je pensais…Elle est dingue de toi. » acheva-t-il en fixant son ami avec un immense sourire.

« C'est ce que Lily et toi n'arrêtez pas de répéter. » soupira Sirius « Mais, je finis par en douter... »

« Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour Moony ? » demanda James après un instant de silence.

« J'en sais rien… J'ai à peine réussi à me faire pardonner et à retrouver son amitié... » soupira à nouveau Sirius en laissant tomber son front contre le bois de la table, visiblement complètement abattu.

Dès qu'elles eurent atteint le Hall, Hermione indiqua rapidement à Lily où elle avait donné rendez-vous à James et la Préfète en Chef, s'y rendait à grandes enjambées rageuses. Elles traversèrent les couloirs de Poudlard sans échanger un mot, toutes deux énervées, après l'échange pour le moins tendu qu'elles avaient eu à la fin du petit déjeuner. Soudain, Lily s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione :

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça, Hermione. » Elle soupira. « J'ai pensé que tu voulais trouver un moyen d'éviter de me parler ou que tu allais encore te défiler… »

« Me défiler ? » répéta Hermione, incrédule.

« Je parle de tout ce que tu gardes secret, Hermione. » Voyant Hermione se rembrunir aussitôt, elle s'empressa d'ajouter. « Et je pense que tu es sincèrement persuadée qu'en faisant ça tu nous protège, mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je suis, ou plutôt, nous sommes - parce que la situation est la même pour les Maraudeurs - concernés par ce qui t'arrive. Ce n'est pas parce qu'à Poudlard nous sommes protégés qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se rend compte de ce qui se passe dehors ! Les gens comme toi et moi, sorciers nés de moldus, sommes en danger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne te forcerai pas à le dire, mais si Rosier est bien un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il en a après toi, tu ne me feras pas croire un seule seconde que ça n'est pas extrêmement dangereux. Tu ne me feras pas non plus croire que ça peut être à cause de ces idiotes de blagues d'Halloween ! Comme tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de te protéger, même si pour cela je dois me fâcher avec toi ! »

Essoufflée par sa diatribe, Lily inspira profondément et ses traits qui étaient crispés depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Grande Salle se détendirent enfin. Elle allait reprendre la direction de la tanière des Maraudeurs quand elle fût stoppée par Hermione, qui se jeta dans ses bras. Trop heureuse que son amie lui pardonne son petit emportement, Lily s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte et c'est finalement réconciliées qu'elles franchirent, grâce à Lily qui en connaissait le mot de passe, le miroir qui leur permis d'accéder à la salle creusée dans la roche où les Maraudeurs les rejoindrait bientôt.

Lily prononça la formule adéquate et la pièce s'éclaira de la lumière vacillante des torches disposées sur les murs. Sans mot dire, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers deux des fauteuils, qui se faisaient face, et s'y installèrent confortablement. Entendant Lily pouffer de rire, Hermione fixa vers son amie, curieuse.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Lily ? »

La Préfète en Chef sourit et lui répondit :

« Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas que chacun des Maraudeurs a son fauteuil personnel…Ils sont un peu territoriaux. » Elle eut un sourire attendri devant les manies de ses amis et expliqua. « Tu t'es assise dans le fauteuil de Sirius, sans même le savoir… »

Hermione rougit mais ne dit rien, elle allait se lever pour aller chercher une chaise, mais Lily la stoppa :

« Je ne disais pas ça pour que tu le libère…Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir. »

Hermione se rassit et allait répliquer quand elles entendirent des chuchotements résonner dans le long corridor qui menait jusqu'à elle. Aussitôt, Hermione se tendit. Le temps que les Maraudeurs prirent pour les rejoindre lui sembla durer à la fois une éternité et une fraction de seconde, cependant, avant qu'ils ne débouchent dans la pièce, elle murmura à son amie :

« Je vais juste leur parler de ce qu'on a entendu. Je crois qu'il est préférable de ne pas répéter les mots doux de Rosier si on veut éviter une autre bagarre. »

Lily fronça les sourcils un instant, puis finalement elle acquiesça, bien consciente que les réactions téméraires et irréfléchies des Maraudeurs n'arrangeraient rien.

Hermione se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes ses genoux, ferma les yeux et frotta ses tempes, la migraine qui la menaçait depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée à écouter Rosier déblatérer était en train de lui tomber dessus. Et elle savait que rien de ce qui allait se passer ne permettrai d'alléger ça. Durant ses quelques instants seule avec Lily au petit déjeuner, elle avait trié le bon grain de l'ivraie et savait ce qu'elle devait leur dire : un savant mélange de demi-vérités et d'explications devrait lui permettre de leur faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait sans pour autant altérer la course des évènements.

Elle laissa le temps aux trois jeunes hommes de s'installer, ne remarquant pas le regard appuyé et le petit signe de tête de James à l'attention de Sirius, lui désignant le fauteuil dans lequel Hermione s'était assise. Elle releva finalement la tête et fixa les trois Maraudeurs, que Lily avait rejoints. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre installés au sol sur le tapis devant elle et ressemblaient à un parterre d'élèves qui attendent que leur institutrice leur raconte une histoire. Sauf que c'était loin d'être un conte de fées qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur conter. Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de prendre enfin la parole, du ton le plus neutre qu'elle le put.

« Ce matin, en allant à la Grande Salle, Lily et moi avons surpris une conversation entre Evan Rosier, Severus Snape et Regulus Black. » Aussitôt l'attention des garçons se fît encore plus pointue, ils s'étaient imperceptiblement tendus. « Ce…Ce que nous avons entendu a confirmé ce que je savais déjà. » Elle soupira avant d'ajouter. « Rosier est un Mangemort. »

Sirius sauta aussitôt sur ses deux pieds, près à aller en découdre avec l'adorateur des Forces du Mal. Il fulminait.

« J'en étais sûr ! Je vous l'avais dit ! » Puis avisant James et Remus qui regardait toujours Hermione, dont le visage semblait particulièrement tendu, il comprit. « C'est pas tout, c'est ça ? »

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête pour lui confirmer qu'elle avait encore des choses à leur dire, incapable de parler tant l'élancement subit du Dies Eudaimon lui avait coupé le souffle. Lily se rapprocha de son amie et lui prit la main pour lui apporter son soutien, et ce fût-elle qui ajouta :

« Je suis désolée, Sirius…Ton frère…Il n'est pas marqué, mais une mission lui a été assignée… »

Sirius, qui s'était rassit, haussa simplement les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fatalité et qu'il avait déjà fait le deuil de ce frère pour lequel il avait, un jour qui paraissait si lointain, éprouvé autre chose que de la haine. Hermione reprit la parole :

« Apparemment sa mission concerne des recherches, nous n'en savons pas plus…Je ne sais pas si Snape a une mission et celle de Rosier… ». Elle inspira profondément, sentant la main de Lily serrer la sienne plus fort encore. « Celle de Rosier, c'est de m'amener à Voldemort. » Elle ne pût rien ajouter d'autre, la douleur la frappa de plein fouet, comme une vague trop forte qui l'aurait submergée. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et malgré sa volonté farouche de résister, elle sombra.

Quand elle reprit conscience, à peine quelques instants plus tard, elle était allongée au sol, la tête sur les genoux de Lily et quatre paires d'yeux inquiets la fixaient. Elle fît un faible sourire et tenta de se redresser, aidée en cela par Lily.

« Désolée, un peu trop d'émotions. » mentit-elle.

« Bon, maintenant que tu es réveillée, on peut aller voir Dumbledore, même si tu m'as dit qu'il savait déjà pour Rosier. Il faut l'informer de sa mission. Il faut vraiment empêcher Rosier de t'atteindre. » affirma Lily.

« Je peux le tuer, ça supprimera la menace. »ajouta Sirius, d'un ton dans lequel aucun de ses amis ne fut capable de savoir s'il y avait de l'ironie sous la colère.

Ayant rapidement recouvré ses esprits, Hermione les détrompa.

« Il ne faut surtout pas en parler avec Dumbledore ! Et encore moins agir contre Rosier ! » Les regards des quatre Gryffondors se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leur aurait déclaré vouloir épouser Peeves, ils n'auraient pas eu une expression différente dans les yeux.

« Mais il n'y a que lui qui pourra te protéger ! » protesta James.

« Pourquoi Voldemort veux que tu viennes à lui ? » trancha Remus, resté silencieux jusqu'alors. « Tu es Née de Moldus. Il ne peut pas te vouloir dans ses rangs. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire ironique. Remus était décidemment le pilier des Maraudeurs, celui qui restait calme et réfléchi en toutes circonstances.

« J'ai des informations qu'il voudrait obtenir…Par tous les moyens. » Elle soupira à nouveau. « Il ne faut pas que Rosier soit renvoyé parce qu'il est sous contrôle ici… » Devant les regards dubitatifs de ses amis, elle expliqua : « Il est moins dangereux ici qu'il ne pourrait l'être dehors. Les Professeurs Prewett sont là, entre autres, pour le surveiller. Lui et tous les aspirants Mangemorts. »

« Mais s'il doit t'amener à Voldemort, pourquoi t'a-t-il attaquée l'autre jour ? » demanda James qui cherchait à comprendre.

« D'après ce qu'il a dit, je pense que c'était pour me tester…Pour savoir si j'étais sur mes gardes, s'il lui serait facile de remplir sa mission… » lui répondit-elle.

« C'est trop dangereux Hermione, il faut que tu en parles avec Dumbledore. » conseilla à nouveau James.

Remus semblait appréhender la situation mieux que ses camarades.

« Dumbledore ne sait pas non plus ce que tu sais, c'est ça ? »

« Et il ne doit pas savoir… » lui répondit Hermione, contente qu'au moins quelqu'un ait l'air de saisir l'ampleur de ce dont elle essayait de parler sans trop pouvoir en dire.

« Ce que tu sais permettrait de faire tomber Tu-Sais-Qui ? » demanda finalement Lily.

« Voldemort. La peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose elle-même. » répondit-elle avec un faible sourire au souvenir de cette phrase qu'elle avait si souvent entendu et répétée. « Non, ça ne le ferai pas tomber. Au contraire, ce que je sais lui permettrais d'être encore plus puissant. »

Lily frissonna, soudain inquiète de s'imaginer Voldemort prendre encore plus de pouvoir au sein du Monde Sorcier. Les trois garçons ne disaient plus rien. Soudain, James sembla sortir de sa rêverie et parla :

« Si ni Tu-S- Voldemort, ni Dumbledore ne doivent apprendre ce que tu sais, tu ne peux pas nous le dire à nous non plus… »

« Evidemment. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Je dois rester la seule à savoir ça. Sinon, les conséquences seraient…Inimaginables. Je prends des risques ne serait-ce qu'en vous avouant que je sais. »

« Ca veut dire que c'est à nous de te protéger. » ajouta Sirius dans un souffle.

Ce n'était pas une question, il avait dit cela comme si c'était la vérité nue. James, Remus et Lily le fixèrent, conscients que ce qu'il venait de dire était inéluctable.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. » protesta Hermione.

« Tu ne peux pas tout faire toute seule, Hermione ! » la coupa Lily. « Je croyais que tu avais compris ce que je t'ai dit en venant ici. Tu crois nous protéger, mais tu ne fais que te mettre en danger ! Et si tu te mets en danger, tu deviens une proie facile pour Rosier ! Et si Rosier t'emmène à Voldemort, que se passera-t-il ? »

« Je mourrais plutôt que de lui livrer ce que je sais ! » répondit farouchement la jeune femme.

« Et qu'est ce qui va empêcher Voldemort de lire dans ton esprit ? » la coupa sèchement Sirius. « Il est connu pour être un excellent Legilimens. Tu es Occlumens, en plus de détenir des secrets aussi dangereux ? »

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Non, elle n'était pas Occlumens. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait résister à des Doloris, elle l'avait déjà fait sous la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mais si Voldemort pénétrait son esprit, il verrait tout : la prophétie qui le mènerait jusqu'à Harry, sa disparition pendant dix ans, sa résurrection au cimetière de Little Hangleton, la Bataille du Département des Mystères, la chasse aux Horcruxes, la baguette de l'Aîné…Il saurait. Et il ne serait plus vaincu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Et tous les sacrifices seraient vains…Fred, Tonks, Colin, Dumbledore, Snape….

Hermione se sentait au bord des larmes, elle ne pouvait plus porter ce poids toute seule, être toujours sur ses gardes, toujours surveiller ses arrières… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son bras en un geste d'apaisement. Elle sentit sa chaleur réconfortante irradier jusqu'à elle et son parfum si doux et déjà si familier : celui de la forêt avant que l'orage n'éclate.

Elle refréna à grand peine son envie de se blottir contre lui, se rappelant que non seulement elle s'était interdit tout contact physique avec lui mais qu'en plus James, Lily et Remus étaient avec eux. Elle prit une longue inspiration saccadée, puis admit péniblement :

« Je crois que j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. »

Elle les entendit tous les quatre soupirer de soulagement et ne put empêcher un fragile sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : Protection et Pleine Lune**

Dès lors qu'elle admit à ses amis et à elle-même que les secrets qu'elle portait avaient des conséquences trop lourdes pour qu'elle puisse les gérer seule, Hermione se sentit comme libérée d'un énorme fardeau.

Elle était soulagée de constater que même s'ils étaient réticents, les Maraudeurs et Lily acceptaient de l'aider sans qu'elle leur révélât aucune autre information quant à ce qui intéressait tant Voldemort. Ils avaient accepté, même si Lily avait tempêté pour signifier son désaccord, de rien dire à Dumbledore. Hermione avait même réussi, par elle ne savait exactement quel miracle, à faire promettre à Remus, James et Sirius, de ne pas s'en prendre directement à Rosier. Il était impératif que le Mangemort ne sache pas qu'il avait été découvert afin de ne pas compliquer la mission des frères Prewett. Finalement, cette discussion, même si elle était loin de lever le voile sur les préoccupations d'Hermione, lui avait permis de se rapprocher encore plus de Lily et des Maraudeurs.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hermione n'eut pas une seule seconde pour penser. Ses amis – même Peter à qui James avait succinctement expliqué la situation – la suivaient dès qu'elle mettait un pied hors de la Tour des Gryffondors. Elle se baladait donc dans les couloirs de Poudlard toujours flanquée d'au moins deux chaperons (le plus fréquemment James et Sirius, Remus étant particulièrement nerveux et fatigué à cause de l'approche de la Pleine Lune et préférant rester au calme dans son baldaquin). Il n'y a que lorsqu'elle avait souhaité se rendre à la Bibliothèque que James et Sirius – toujours atteints de Pinçophobie – avaient consenti à laisser leurs places de gardes du corps à Peter et Lily.

Les garçons lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas s'aventurer seule dans les couloirs, mais Hermione ne put résister à aller fouiner dans la Réserve quand elle se retrouva seule dès le jeudi après-midi. Lily, Remus, James et Sirius étaient en cours de DCFM pour leur deuxième séance sur les Impardonnables et Peter en cours de Divination, aussi Hermione savait qu'elle avait devant elle trois heures au moins pour tenter de faire avancer ses recherches.

Dès que les Maraudeurs et Lily franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle grimpa les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs pour aller emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de James.

Elle atteignit rapidement le palier du dortoir des septièmes années et pénétra sans aucune hésitation dans la chambrée que partageait les Maraudeurs. Ayant déjà eu à visiter les dortoirs de ses camarades dans le cadre de ses devoirs de Préfète durant sa cinquième année, ou la chambre de Ron depuis qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble à Grimmauld Place, Hermione s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'elle découvrit.

Pas de chaussette perchée en haut des baldaquins, pas de tas de vêtements ci et là, pas d'emballages de chocogrenouilles par terre – quoique ça, ce devait être propre seulement à Ron, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique -, pas de magazine de Quidditch ou de tenue d'entraînement pleine de boue, le dortoir était…rangé, ordonné. Hermione réprima sa curiosité et une indéniable envie d'aller fureter et commença à réfléchir à l'endroit où pouvait bien être caché l'objet dont elle avait besoin.

Hermione se doutait que ce qu'elle cherchait devait être à proximité de là où James dormait puisque cela lui appartenait. Aussi, elle devait d'abord déterminer lequel des quatre lit était celui du Préfet en Chef…Le baldaquin le plus proche de la porte fût rapidement identifié comme étant celui de Remus à en juger par les livres qui s'amoncelaient sur son chevet (et le papier d'emballage d'une barre de chocolat Honeydukes qui dépassait un peu du tiroir), le suivant devait être celui de Peter puisque était posé à proximité un petit manuel intitulé « Les créatures magiques oubliées ».

Elle continua d'avancer dans la chambre et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à examiner le troisième baldaquin, son regard fût attiré par un éclat de lumière dorée provenant d'un petit objet qui semblait bouger sous une cloche de verre sur le chevet du dernier lit, celui qui était le plus proche de la salle de bain. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut ce qui avait attiré son œil : un Vif d'Or. Le dernier lit était donc certainement celui de James, elle ouvrit donc sa malle et commença à fouiller à la recherche de sa cape d'invisibilité dont elle avait besoin pour quitter la Tour des Gryffondors.

Après quelques instants embarrassants à tâtonner parmi les effets personnels de James, elle sentit le tissu argenté si particulier au toucher contre ses doigts. Elle s'en saisit et avec un petit sourire victorieux, Hermione se recouvrit de la cape et se dirigea rapidement vers la Bibliothèque.

Sans surprise elle trouva la Réserve inoccupée – elle savait que Regulus était en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques à cette heure là – et commença aussitôt fouiller dans les grimoires qu'elle l'avait vu consulter si souvent.

Au vu des calculs pour lesquels elle l'avait aidé, elle avait cru discerner des éléments relatifs à cacher ou révéler un objet et avait pensé que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec les Horcruxes puisque Voldemort devait avoir complété son horrible dessein et devait être à la recherche des meilleurs moyens de cacher les fragments de son âme.

Mais à son grand étonnement, les livres que Regulus consultait portaient presque tous sur le même sujet : la Pureté des Lignées et du Sang. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien tant intéresser Voldemort là dedans ? Lui, le Sang-mêlé, Héritier de Serpentard qui était persuadé que les Nés de Moldus étaient des voleurs de magie…En quoi pouvait-il être intéressé par la lignée des Black et sa pureté ?

Hermione continua à tourner frénétiquement les pages et soudain le nœud du problème lui apparût : Regulus cherchait, pour une raison qui échappait encore à la jeune femme, à supprimer le droit d'aînesse de son frère.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait parcouru les lourds volumes, Hermione avait réalisé que la lignée se transmettait systématiquement au premier né mais ce fût quand elle atteint le chapitre intitulé « Eradiquer un héritier indigne » qu'elle comprit exactement en quoi consistaient les recherches de Regulus. Le seul moyen que les ouvrages indiquaient pour transférer l'héritage d'une lignée était la mort de l'aîné, le supprimer de l'Arbre Généalogique ou le déshériter ne suffisait pas au regard de la magie ancestrale qui liait les Familles de Sang-Pur. Regulus tentait apparemment de trouver un moyen de prendre la place de son frère dans la lignée. Mais pourquoi ? Et en quoi les complexes calculs arithmantiques pour lesquels elle l'avait aidé avaient-ils un lien ?

Un toussotement de Mme Pince la sortit brusquement de ses réflexions et elle jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge qui trônait non loin de là et qui lui confirma qu'il était grand temps pour elle de s'en retourner vers la Tour des Gryffondors sans quoi son absence se ferait remarquer, ce qui ne manquerait pas de lui poser des problèmes.

Dès qu'elle eut rejoint sa Salle Commune, elle replaça la cape d'invisibilité de James dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs et alla nonchalamment s'installer sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée avec son livre de Métamorphose. Mac Gonagall leur réservait en effet pour le lendemain leur premier cours sur la métamorphose humaine et Hermione tenait à être la plus préparée possible afin de ne pas trop être à la traîne, surtout considérant l'avance des Maraudeurs dans ce domaine.

Mais elle avait présumé de ses forces et à peine installée au chaud, son corps, épuisé par ses nombreuses nuits d'insomnies, céda à la fatigue et elle s'endormit.

Elle émergea un peu plus tard, réveillée par les chuchotements d'une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme appartenant à Lily.

« Non James ! Les cheveux d'accord, mais pas le nez et la queue de cochon ! »

Surprise, Hermione ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et chercha son amie du regard. Elle eût la surprise de découvrir Lily, James et Sirius, leurs fronts réunis au dessus d'un parchemin et qui avaient tout l'air de comploter un quelconque méfait. Il n'était pas rare de surprendre les Maraudeurs en train de conspirer, mais l'idée de voir la Préfète en Chef s'adjoindre à eux laissa Hermione perplexe et un peu inquiète. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Aussitôt les trois maniganceurs sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers elle.

« On t'as réveillée, désolée. » s'excusa Lily avec un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Hermione en se redressant un peu et réajustant le livre de métamorphose qui était resté posé sur ses genoux. « J'ai dû m'assoupir en préparant le cours de demain. Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« De notre prochaine farce. » lui assura simplement James avec un sourire innocent.

« Tu as réussi à te reposer un peu ? Tu as une mine affreuse. » s'inquiéta Lily.

« Merci du compliment. » répondit la brune avec un sourire pour montrer à son amie qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter. « J'ai travaillé un peu et j'ai dû m'endormir – elle jeta un œil à la montre de Lily - il y a peut-être une demi-heure… »

Sirius s'apprêtait apparemment à dire quelque chose mais s'interrompit de lui-même et s'installa plus confortablement sur le cousin qu'il avait déposé sur le tapis sans rien ajouter. Ce fût James qui coupa les interrogations d'Hermione quand à l'attitude de Sirius en l'informant.

« Le Professeur m'a demandé de te confirmer que tu pourrais revenir en cours dès lundi, on en a fini avec… » Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Avec ce qu'on étudiait. »

Hermione hocha simplement la tête et s'en retourna à la lecture de son livre de Métamorphose.

Leur vendredi se passa dans un calme exemplaire malgré la nervosité grandissante de Remus et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que les Maraudeurs partirent passer la nuit auprès de leur ami. Il était rare que le jeune homme se sente aussi fébrile à l'approche de la pleine lune et cela inquiétait ses amis.

Ce soir là comme souvent, Hermione après avoir été réveillée par un de ses innombrables cauchemars, n'arrivait pas à se rendormir ; aussi elle décida d'aller observer les étoiles afin de s'apaiser un peu et de peut-être réussir à retrouver le sommeil. Elle était installée sur cet emplacement qu'elle occupait si souvent sur le rebord de la fenêtre et commença à admirer les étoiles quand, à sa grande surprise, Lily la rejoignît.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lily ? Il est tard… »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus…Je suis toujours un peu inquiète quand ils sont dehors avec…avec cette créature sur laquelle Remus n'a aucun contrôle…Et puis, il était tellement nerveux ces jours-ci… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura Hermione. « Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Il ne leur arrivera rien, peut être quelques égratignures, mais sous leur forme d'Animagus, ils ne peuvent pas être contaminés. »

« Comment as-tu deviné qu'ils étaient Animagi, toi ? Moi, c'est James qui me l'a avoué cet été… » demanda la Préfète en Chef.

« C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit. » avoua Hermione. « J'ai simplement déduit que Peter et James en étaient aussi pour pouvoir l'accompagner. »

« Ils ne sont pas vraiment aussi malins qu'ils le croient, hein ? » se moqua gentiment Lily.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un long moment à profiter du silence et de la clarté du ciel de cette nuit froide de novembre. A l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit, celle qui précédait l'instant où le jour commençait à disperser les ténèbres, le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota, les faisant toutes deux sursauter. Une foule d'hypothèses se mirent à éclore dans leurs esprits fatigués pour justifier ce retour prématuré Maraudeurs… Peut être James, Peter et Sirius avaient finalement décidé de rentrer un peu plus tôt… Peut être le loup s'était-il assoupi et ils avaient préféré le laisser seul…Mais le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter lorsque un Peter complètement à bout de souffle et débraillé pénétra dans leur Salle Commune en portant péniblement et maladroitement le corps inerte d'un énorme chien noir.

Hermione et Lily se précipitèrent immédiatement vers lui, l'aidant à installer l'animal le plus confortablement possible sur le canapé.

« Oh Merlin ! Sirius… » répétait Hermione en passant ses mains dans son pelage à la recherche de blessures. « Lily, cours chercher la fiole violette et le pot vert qui sont dans ma table de chevet. » la jeune femme se précipita immédiatement vers leur dortoir et revint quelques instants plus tard avec ce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé.

Le chien gémit et Hermione tenta de lui parler, espérant qu'il soit encore partiellement conscient.

« Sirius…S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas t'aider comme ça…Il faut que tu te transforme…Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que tu as…Sirius, s'il te plaît… »

L'animal gémit à nouveau et au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Hermione, il redevint le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait. L'apparence de Sirius les fît tous trois hoqueter de stupeur et d'effroi.

Son visage était tuméfié, ses bras avaient été vilainement griffés. Hermione dégagea sa robe de sorcier pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts et à nouveau Lily, Peter et elle ne purent retenir un hoquet. Des bleus se formaient à vu d'œil sur son torse, trois énormes griffures sanglantes barraient son ventre et sa cage thoracique présentait un enfoncement et il ne fallait pas être Médicomage pour deviner qu'il devait avoir quelques côtes cassées.

Une plainte profonde s'échappa de la gorge de Sirius. Hermione attrapa la fiole violette et se pencha pour la porter aux lèvres de Sirius. Elle posa une main sur son front en une caresse apaisante et murmura :

« Ca va aller Sirius, fais moi confiance. Bois ça, c'est une potion qui stoppera ta douleur. »

Apparemment apaisé par la voix de la jeune femme, Sirius but la potion et les traits de son visage se détendirent peu à peu. Hermione se tourna vers Peter :

« Il n'a plus mal, il dort et je vais le soigner comme je peux, mais je ne suis pas Miss Pomfresh… » soupira-t-elle « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Peter ? »

« C'est le loup ! » couina Peter. « Il était incontrôlable ce soir ! Heureusement que Dumbledore a fait réparer et renforcer la Cabane Hurlante ! On n'a même pas pu mettre le nez dehors ! Il était déchaîné ! »

« Et James ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Lily.

« Il est resté là-bas…Il y sera plus utile que moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, il va bien…Le loup…Le loup n'en avait qu'après Padfoot… » Il déglutit péniblement, apparemment toujours perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu. « Quand on l'a rejoint, il a tout de suite commencé à grogner après Padfoot, alors que d'habitude le loup et le chien s'entendent bien…Et là il a grogné, montré les crocs et finalement…Oh bon sang ! » s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les yeux comme pour effacer les images que son récit avait ramenées à sa mémoire. « Il a essayé de le déchiqueter ! Si James n'avait pas été là… ».

Pendant que Peter racontait les évènements de la nuit, Hermione avait enduit les plaies de Sirius du contenu du petit pot vert (de l'essence de dictame, puisque depuis la chasse aux Horcruxes elle en conservait toujours à sa portée) et les entailles avaient déjà commencé à se résorber. Elle lança quelques Episkey sur les quelques plaies de son visage et enfin un dernier sur son torse afin de réparer les côtes visiblement brisées.

Sirius dormait toujours profondément quand les premières lueurs de l'aube pénétrèrent enfin en Salle Commune en même temps que James, tout aussi échevelé et essoufflé que Peter l'avait été. A peine franchi le seuil de la pièce, il chercha ses amis du regard et se précipita vers la cheminée pour trouver Lily et Peter endormis sur deux des fauteuils qui encadraient le canapé sur lequel Sirius, apparemment beaucoup moins blessé que ce qu'il avait craint, était allongé.

James s'installa immédiatement auprès de sa petite amie qui se blottit contre lui, complètement rassurée de le voir revenir avec seulement quelques égratignures. Avant de la laisser se rendormir et de lui-même fermer les yeux en quête de quelque repos, il ne put s'empêcher de lui désigner d'un geste du menton, une étincelle de malice dans le regard, Hermione, assoupie elle aussi, assise par terre sur un coussin, la joue reposant sur le bord du canapé, une main tenant celle de Sirius et l'autre sur le cœur du Maraudeur.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : Conséquences et Conseils**

Leur repos ne fût que de courte durée puisque certains élèves s'étaient levés particulièrement tôt afin de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

En effet, malgré l'attaque qui avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant, le Ministère avait requis que la ballade au village sorcier soit réorganisée. Evidemment, certains élèves avaient été quelque peu apeurés de se rendre à nouveau là-bas mais Dumbledore s'était voulu rassurant et une escorte conséquente était prévue : des Professeurs et des Aurors patrouilleraient dans les rues toute la journée. Dumbledore avait même stipulé qu'il irait lui-même au village dès le matin, ce qui expliquait que la plupart des élèves qui avaient quand même décidé de s'y rendre s'étaient levé tôt afin d'y aller au moment le plus sûr : en même temps que leur Directeur.

Ce fût donc un groupe de garçons de quatrième année qui, en rejoignant la Salle Commune avant d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, eurent la surprise de découvrir un spectacle pour le moins inhabituel : un groupe d'élèves endormis les uns sur les autres devant le feu.

L'un d'entre eux, Batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, reconnaissant immédiatement son Capitaine se permis d'aller le réveiller en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

« James… » chuchota-t-il « James, tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer dans ton lit. »

Le dénommé James ne sembla pas vouloir réagir, mais heureusement pour le Gryffondor, sa petite amie, qui était confortablement installée sur lui, fût, elle, réveillée par le mouvement. Elle s'étira, visiblement un peu endolorie par la position dans la quelle elle avait dormi et se retourna vers l'élève qui avait provoqué son réveil.

« Andrew ? Qu'est-ce que… » son esprit sembla soudain s'éclairer. « Oh bon sang ! Je me suis endormie ! » Elle eût un regard circulaire et avisa tous ses amis encore assoupis. « On s'est tous endormis ! » Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Andrew, puis jeta un œil derrière lui, avisant les autres élèves. « Descendez vite dans la Grande Salle ! On s'est simplement endormis sur nos révisions ! »

Andrew leva un sourcil sceptique. Réviser ? Sans livre ? Avec Black effondré sur le divan torse nu avec Granger à ses côtés ? Il préféra néanmoins ne pas contredire la Préfète en Chef et petite amie de son Capitaine et lui fit un sourire forcé avant de s'enfuir rapidement avec ses amis.

A peine les quatrièmes années sortis de la Salle Commune, Lily bondit sur ses deux pieds et réveilla James puis Peter. Enfin, elle s'approcha d'Hermione et lui secoua doucement l'épaule. La brune marmonna :

« Encore deux minutes, Gin… »

« Gin ? » demanda James à sa petite amie, surpris par ce nom qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu. Lily s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, mais fut coupée dans son élan.

« C'est le surnom de son amie Gretchen, la petite sœur de Rainer… » entendirent-ils Sirius répondre.

Aussitôt James se précipita auprès de son ami, évitant seulement grâce à ses excellents réflexes de tomber sur Hermione qui commençait à bouger.

« Padfoot ! Comment tu te sens ? J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! »

Hermione, maintenant complètement réveillée, releva la tête. Avisant l'endroit où étaient restées ses traîtreuses mains durant son sommeil, elle rougit violemment et les enleva brusquement comme brûlée par le contact de la peau de Sirius.

Ce dernier la fixa quelques secondes, une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers James qui semblait s'inquiéter énormément.

« Ca peut aller. » Il tenta de se redresser seul, mais cela ne fit que lui arracher une grimace. Aussitôt, James l'aida à s'asseoir. « J'ai l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un hippogriffe, mais… » Il regarda ses bras puis son torse qui n'était plus que marqués par quelques plaies plus ou moins profondes, déjà en voie de guérison grâce à l'onguent de dictame qu'Hermione y avait appliqué. « Apparemment je n'ai presque rien. » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu n'as presque rien parce qu'Hermione t'as soigné ! » protesta aussitôt Lily avec véhémence. « Quand Peter t'as amené, tu étais couvert de griffures… » Lily s'adoucit au souvenir de l'état misérable dans lequel il avait été emmené. « On eu tellement peur pour toi ! »

Sirius parût touché et étonné que Lily semblât avoir été si inquiète pour lui. Il regarda un peu mieux autour de lui et réalisa que sa robe de sorcier était tachée de sang, ainsi que le coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait quelques instants plus tôt. Il se retourna vers Hermione et s'apprêtait à la remercier quand elle l'interrompit.

« Tu vas avoir mal pendant quelques jours. J'ai mis de l'essence de dictame sur tes plaies et réparé tes côtes cassées, mais je n'avais pas de Poussos pour aider…Il aurait fallu aller à l'infirmerie mais… » Elle fit un petit geste pour expliquer qu'elle savait très bien que cela était impossible. Il aurait fallu expliquer comment il s'était blessé ainsi et c'était mettre le doigt dans un engrenage qui aurait mis en péril beaucoup trop de secrets.

Comprenant soudain l'ampleur de ce qu'avait fait Hermione, James la serra contre lui dans une étreinte à lui briser les os.

« Merci Hermione ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! »

Il la lâcha soudain quand il réalisa qu'il était presque en train de l'étouffer. Encore un peu étourdie, elle lui répondit néanmoins par grand sourire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'on soit parti Prongs ? » demanda Peter qui n'avait rien osé dire jusqu'alors.

« Il s'est calmé d'un coup. » James regarda nerveusement Sirius. « Comme si ta présence était la seule qui l'énervait. Dès que vous êtes parti, il a poussé un long hurlement et puis il s'est mis en boule au sol et…Et il s'est simplement endormi. J'ai attendu encore jusqu'au lever du jour et je suis parti avant l'arrivée de Pomfresh. »

« C'est la première fois qu'il agit comme ça. » se lamenta Peter. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire s'il recommence ? »

« Il faut en parler à Remus… » tenta Lily.

« Non ! » protestèrent James et Sirius en chœur, l'effort faisant à nouveau grimacer Sirius. James soupira et expliqua : « Tu ne connais pas Remus aussi bien que nous, Lily. Il refusera qu'on l'accompagne à nouveau et… »

« Et le loup recommencera à s'en prendre à lui-même, à se griffer et se mordre, si nous ne sommes pas là pour lui tenir compagnie. » compléta Sirius. Il releva soudain la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione puis de Lily. « Vous ne lui répéterez rien, d'accord ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit immédiatement Hermione, consciente de la culpabilité qu'éprouverait Remus si on lui avouait qu'il avait gravement blessé un de ses meilleurs amis.

Lily fixa son amie, surprise qu'elle accepte aussi vite. Finalement, réalisant elle aussi que la vérité ferait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien, elle accepta de garder le secret.

Lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves de première année investit la Salle Commune afin de se rendre au petit déjeuner, leur rappelant que la vie Poudlardienne continuait malgré tout, ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs, James et Peter aidant un Sirius qui avait beaucoup de difficultés à se déplacer malgré les soins qu'Hermione lui avait prodigués. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient un peu plus tard dans la Grande Salle pour manger tous ensemble avant de rendre visite à Remus.

Lorsque Hermione sortit de sa douche, elle eut la surprise de voir Lily, qui s'était douchée et habillée à une vitesse record, en tailleur sur son lit et qui visiblement avait quelque chose sur le bout de la langue. Mary et Daisy avaient quitté la chambrée depuis longtemps, certainement pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard, les laissant seules. Hermione soupira, elle se doutait de quoi son amie allait vouloir lui parler après la nuit qu'elles avaient passée.

« Je t'écoute Lily. »

Lily sembla embarrassée un instant puis finalement, pris une profonde inspiration.

« J'avais promis de ne pas m'en mêler parce que j'ai détesté toutes ces choses qu'on pouvait me dire sur comment faire ci ou comment je devais dire ça à l'époque où James me courtisait… »

« Mais ? » l'interrompit Hermione, retenant son agacement à grand peine au vu de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Elle avait pensé que Lily lui poserait des questions sur ses connaissances en médicomagie et avait déjà préparé une explication plausible, mais vraisemblablement, la Préfète en Chef avait prit une autre voie.

Lily comprenait que son amie en ait assez de voir qu'on lui parle de sa relation avec Sirius, mais si James n'avait fait que plaider la cause de son ami, Lily, elle, avait d'autres intérêts à cœur.

« J'ai eu tort de te parler des rumeurs qui pourraient de courir… » Elle soupira, visiblement elle avait du mal à formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Il n'y a que _lui_ qui te permette de dormir, Hermione…Toute la semaine tu t'es tenue loin de _lui_ et tu n'as pas dormi…Tu es épuisée, ça ce voit…Et cette nuit, contre lui, tu étais détendue- »

« Et ? » la pressa Hermione, pressée d'en finir.

« Et je ne te dirais pas ce que tu dois faire. » se justifia Lily, sentant son amie sur la défensive. « Mais tu vas finir par tomber malade à force de si peu dormir, et si Sirius peut t'apporter un quelconque sentiment de bien-être qui te permette de dormir, pourquoi t'en prives-tu ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de- » elle se stoppa elle-même. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle venait du futur et qu'elle prenait des risques rien qu'en étant amis avec eux ? Qu'être proche d'eux lui était par moments presque pénible, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas influer sur les évènements tragiques qui allaient survenir ? Que quoi qu'elle éprouvât pour Sirius, cela violerait certainement plusieurs lois temporelles ? Que se laisser aller à presque embrasser quelqu'un qu'elle avait tenté de ramener à la vie devait être plus qu'interdit ?

Tous ces questionnements lui tournaient la tête. Le manque de sommeil, l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie cette nuit en voyant l'état dans lequel était Sirius, l'attachement qu'elle savait ne pas devoir éprouver, tout cela tournait dans sa tête en une litanie obsédante et entêtante. Elle se sentait épuisée, comme drainée de toute volonté et son visage ne reflétait que les tourments qui la dévoraient. Lily lui prît la main en signe d'apaisement.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal Hermione. Ce que tu as vécu et ce que tu garde secret te ronges… » Lily sentit Hermione se tendre immédiatement. « Je ne te demande pas de me révéler quoi que ce soit. J'ai très bien compris que tu ne le pouvais pas. Il faut que tu arrête d'ériger des barrières autour de toi, de te poser toutes ces contraintes et ces interdits…On est là pour t'aider et te protéger. Vis Hermione ! Sans « si », sans « peut-être », sans « est-ce que », sans arrière pensées. Ne t'interdis pas un peu de bonheur…Vis. »

Hermione inspira profondément dans l'espoir de contenir ses émotions et y parvint in extremis. Elle hocha la tête et offrit un fragile sourire à Lily dans l'espoir de lui prouver qu'elle allait mieux. Après quelques instants pris pour se remettre de leurs émotions, les deux jeunes femmes descendirent enfin prendre un petit déjeuner amplement mérité.

James, Sirius et Peter les rejoignirent plus tard et ils mangèrent leurs toasts dans une atmosphère détendue, Lily et Hermione ayant décidé de taquiner Sirius en jouant aux infirmières dévouées et lui donnant la becquée, ce qui ne semblât pas déplaire au jeune homme qui se laissa faire complaisamment.

Ils eurent ensuite toutes les peines du monde à rendre visite à Remus, Miss Pomfresh leur ayant tout d'abord refusé l'accès à l'infirmerie en raison de la trop grande fatigue de leur ami.

Mais après avoir laissé quelques minutes James et Sirius en compagnie de l'infirmière, elle consenti finalement à les laisser rendre un visite, qui devait être brève, à leur camarade.

Remus était effectivement très pâle, il avait l'air plus fatigué et fragile qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu. La potion Tue-loup devait apporter énormément de confort à ses transformations songea Hermione amèrement, en regrettant que Damoclès Belby soit encore à quelques années de cette découverte majeure.

Remus leur fit un faible sourire mais ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'enquérir de sa santé. Il parla d'une voix faible, mais déterminée :

« Ca va. Je suis fatigué, comme toujours, mais ça va. » Ses amis lui sourirent, mais son visage restait sérieux, préoccupé. Il leva soudain les yeux qu'il avait laissé vagabonder sur la couverture qui le couvrait et demanda : « Je pourrais parler à Sirius seul à seul, s'il vous plaît ? »

Tous parurent surpris de la requête de leur ami mais s'exécutèrent néanmoins et James, Lily, Hermione et Peter s'éclipsèrent. Sirius s'assit au pied du lit de son ami, mais ne put retenir une grimace de douleur ce faisant.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Padfoot ? »

Sirius s'apprêtait à protester, même à mentir à Remus s'il le fallait pour ne pas qu'il se sente coupable mais il fut interrompu.

« J'ai quelques souvenirs de ces nuits là, tu sais… » Sirius sembla surpris, mais ne répondit rien. « Je me souviens d'un sentiment de colère…J'ai des images de griffes s'enfonçant dans la chair d'un gros chien noir… » Remus pressa fort ses deux paumes sur ses yeux comme pour effacer les images qui lui revenaient.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration, rien ne servait de mentir à Remus désormais, il le savait. Il ignora volontairement les larmes que Remus tentaient de repousser en serrant fort les paupières et expliqua.

« Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me feras changer d'avis Moony. Je serai à tes côtés pour la prochaine pleine lune. » débuta-t-il fermement. Remus n'osait répondre, de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son émotion, Sirius poursuivit. « Le loup en avait après moi. » Il haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'était pas vraiment important, mais la grimace de douleur qu'il ne put retenir le trahi. « Bref, j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Merlin, Sirius ! Un sale quart d'heure ! J'ai cru t'avoir tué ! Tu as encore mal, je le vois bien ! » protesta Remus, la colère face à la désinvolture de son ami prenant un instant le pas sur la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il passa deux mains rageuses dans ses cheveux châtains déjà parcourus de quelques fils argentés, et soupira bruyamment. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris bon sang ? » Il tirait si fort sur ses cheveux, comme pour se punir, qu'il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait que quand il sentit les mains de Sirius sur les siennes, pour arrêter son geste.

« Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé…Et je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'en parler pour que cela ne se reproduise pas… »

« De quoi tu parles, Padfoot ? »

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait avoir rendu le loup furieux après moi et dont nous avons tous les deux soigneusement évité de parler ? » Il jeta un regard ironique et désabusé à Remus. « J'en ai assez de marcher sur des œufs avec toi Moony, je crois qu'il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair. » assena finalement Sirius, avec un sérieux qui lui était peu commun.

Remus le regarda perplexe et soudain il comprit. Le loup avait senti sa jalousie. C'était de sa faute ! Il avait fait du mal à un de ses amis par pure jalousie. Remus, comprenant enfin à propos de quoi Sirius voulait tirer les choses au clair, murmura, incrédule :

« Tu veux qu'on se batte en duel ? »

L'aboiement de rire de Sirius le fit sursauter, mais finalement, il rit lui-même de sa naïveté.

« Bien sûr que non, on ne va pas se battre ! Il y a bien assez de Serpentards à qui s'attaquer sans que je sois obligé de défier un de mes meilleurs amis. »

Rasséréné, Remus demanda :

« On fait quoi alors ? »

« On parle d'Hermione, Moony. Et on règle ça »


	38. Chapter 38

**Et revoilà NJH !^^ **

**Tout d'abord quelques explications et remerciements : **

**Je ne réponds pas à chaque chapitre au review, non pas parce que je ne les apprécies pas mais parce que le « document uploader » étant un peu lourd, j'ai souvent des upload d'avance et donc pas de possibilité d'ajouter des commentaires de réponse… Donc désolée, n'imaginez pas que je sois snob ou quoi que ce soit, au contraire j'adore les reviews mais je trouve le système de fonctionnement de ffnet un peu trop lourd et ça ne m'accorde pas la souplesse nécessaire pour répondre confortablement…**

**Bref, cela étant dit, quelques réponses : **

**sadael : oui, il est craquant de naïveté le Remus quand il redoute un duel avec son ami, hein ? J'avoue j'ai adoré écrire cette réplique^^ Et pour Regulus, tu en apprendras un peu plus bientôt^^.**

**etoiledeneige : là où ton raisonnement est un peu biaisé, c'est qu'Hermione n'a pas voulu aller dans le passé. Elle s'est plantée et au lieu d'amener Sirius à elle en 1998, c'est elle qui y est partie… d'où sa farouche volonté de ne pas modifier le cours des évènements !**

**Et pour tous les autres (je préfère ne citer personne de peur d'en oublier^^) MERCI !!! Les reviews sont les seules récompenses que j'obtiens de publier cette petite histoire, je ne suis pas JKR et n'en ait pas la prétention, et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire pour mon travail d'auteure amateur… MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Bref, trêve de bavardages : la suite ! A bientôt !^^**

**Chapitre 38 : Torpeur et Capillarité**

Au bénéfice d'une des nombreuses autorisations spéciales que lui avait délivrées Dumbledore, Hermione profita de sa visite à l'infirmerie pour réapprovisionner son stock personnel en potions calmantes, antidouleurs et onguents à base de dictame, celui-ci ayant été fortement mis à mal par les soins qu'elle avait dû apporter à Sirius.

Lorsque Miss Pomfresh s'absenta quelques instants pour aller chercher un flacon d'essence de dictame dans sa réserve, Hermione en profita pour subtiliser le restant d'un flacon de Poussos et pria Merlin et les Fondateurs que l'infirmière ne remarque pas la disparition de sa précieuse potion.

Après ce qui sembla des heures à ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le couloir désert en ce froid samedi matin, Sirius sortit enfin de l'infirmerie, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. A peine les portes franchies, il leur expliqua que Remus se savait responsable de ses blessures, mais qu'il avait refusé de lui avouer l'étendue des dégâts causés et leur fit à nouveau promettre de ne pas en parler avec Remus afin qu'il ne culpabilise pas des plaies que le loup avait infligées à l'animagus.

Malgré l'insistance de James, Sirius refusa de dire quoi que ce soit de plus quant à leur conversation et se mit à bavarder à propos du prochain match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle, qui était prévu à la fin du mois.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent tous de retour dans la chaleur confortable de leur Salle Commune, les Gryffondors s'installèrent devant la cheminée et James et Peter entamèrent une partie d'échecs sorciers. Lily préféra s'abîmer dans la lecture d'un pavé que lui avait recommandé Slughorn et pompeusement intitulé _« Les potions au-delà de la Magie »_ et Hermione, après avoir fait avaler l'équivalent d'une cuillérée de Poussos à Sirius et lui avoir conseillé de dormir un peu, préféra se plonger dans son manuel de Métamorphose, afin de préparer les ASPIC.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le spectacle était tout différent : Peter battait frénétiquement des paupières pour rester éveillé, tandis que James tentait tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur le jeu, mais son regard se perdait fréquemment dans le vague.

Sirius avait scrupuleusement suivit les conseils d'Hermione et était étalé de tout son long sur le canapé et ronflait faiblement. Lily, dont le livre avait glissé à ses pieds, avait également cédé à l'épuisement et seule Hermione, plus habituée au manque de sommeil, semblait indifférente à la torpeur ambiante.

Finalement vaincu par la fatigue, James préféra interrompre la partie d'échecs et s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en murmurant :

« Juste cinq minutes, Wormtail. On reprend dans cinq minutes…. »

Peter, visiblement dépité, ne pût qu'imiter le Préfet en Chef et commença à somnoler lui aussi.

Se furent les premiers élèves à revenir de Pré Au Lard un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner qui les tirèrent de leur sieste impromptue. James ouvrit un œil paresseux destiné à vérifier ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et lorsqu'il avisa les cheveux parsemés de flocons de neige de quelques uns de ses camarades, il bondit hors de son fauteuil et se précipita vers eux :

« Il neige beaucoup ? Ca tient ? Combien de centimètres ? »

Amusés du comportement pour le moins enfantin de leur Préfet en Chef, les jeunes élèves ne purent cependant que le détromper puisque apparemment les quelques flocons qui avaient commencé à tomber ne semblaient pas vouloir s'amonceler sur les terres Poudlardienne.

Visiblement très déçu, James s'en retourna vers ses amis et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Sirius qui avait réussi à s'asseoir sans trop grimacer prouvant que le Poussos avait commencé à faire son effet.

« Mais je voulais qu'il neige, moi. » bouda James.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Prongs, tu l'auras ta neige, c'est juste une question de jours, maintenant… » tenta Sirius pour lui remonter le moral.

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu tant qu'il neige ? » demanda Hermione à James, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait si frustré.

Elle vit les regards des deux Maraudeurs se perdre dans leurs souvenirs et ils poussèrent en chœur un profond soupir nostalgique avant que Sirius ne lui explique :

« La première neige, ici, à Poudlard, a quelque chose de spécial. » Devant le regard sceptique de la jeune femme, il poursuivit : « Nous en avons fait quelque chose de mémorable…Et pour notre dernière année à Poudlard, nous allons même en faire quelque chose de grandiose ! » Une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, il ajouta : « Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus, ça te gâcherai la surprise. »

Hermione se retourna vers Lily, espérant glaner quelques informations auprès de son amie, mais la jeune femme lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien. Aussi, Hermione déclara :

« D'accord pour la surprise, mais attention, si cela implique, un fantôme, des Bombabouses ou n'importe quel autre truc salissant, vous réparerez les dégâts tous seuls ! »

« Des Bombabouses ? Mais pour qui nous prends-tu, Hermione ? Crois-tu que nous ayons si peu d'imagination ? » lui répondit Sirius en feignant l'indignation.

Amusée, Hermione lui répondit par un grand sourire. Soudain, elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main et se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber le livre qu'elle avait laissé sur ses genoux :

« Oh ! J'ai complètement oublié que j'avais promis de passer voir Hagrid aujourd'hui ! » Elle avait déjà saisit sa cape et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame quand deux mains lui saisirent les poignets. James et Sirius venaient en effet de lui saisir chacun un bras afin de l'arrêter dans son élan.

« Tu ne sors pas sans être accompagnée, Hermione. On était d'accord. » lui rappela James, d'une voix autoritaire que Lily avait affectueusement surnommé le ton du « Préfet-Capitaine ».

Hermione fut un instant agacée de se voir rappeler à l'ordre comme une enfant, mais elle savait que c'était pour son bien et que les Maraudeurs étaient protecteurs – voire carrément étouffants, il fallait bien l'admettre - envers elle parce qu'ils l'aimaient bien.

« On ne ferait pas mieux de manger d'abord ? » demanda doucement Peter, en s'étirant une dernière fois.

« Tu as raison Wormtail ! » lança James en se levant. Puis, il fit un clin d'œil à Lily et Sirius et ajouta : « C'est pour maintenant ! »

Hermione fût plus qu'intriguée par la lueur machiavélique qui illuminait le regard de ses amis et se retourna vers Peter, espérant qu'il pourrait peut-être expliquer le comportement de Lily, James et Sirius. Mais Peter, probablement habitué à ne pas être informé de tout ce que planifiaient les deux Maraudeurs, haussa simplement les épaules en signe de dépit et pris la direction du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

La Grande Salle s'emplissait doucement du flot des élèves qui arrivaient pour déjeuner soit en rentrant de Pré-au-Lard, soit en provenance des différentes salles communes. Hermione ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de la gagner peu à peu face à ce que ses amis avaient planifié. Elle se demandait surtout sur quels élèves leurs farces allait s'exercer, étant donné qu'ils avaient promis –avec difficulté, mais ils avaient quand même donné leurs paroles de Maraudeurs - de laisser Rosier tranquille afin de ne pas gêner l'enquête des frères Prewett. La seule chose qui rassura Hermione fut que Lily en soit complice, ce qui laisser supposer que rien de trop dangereux ou subversif ne serait entrepris, la Préfète en Chef étant beaucoup plus respectueuse des règlements que les deux Maraudeurs.

Ils s'installèrent donc tous ensemble et commencèrent à manger tranquillement les mets qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux. Sirius, James et Lily continuaient à se comporter le plus naturellement du monde et Peter semblait déjà avoir oublié ce que James avait laissé entendre et dévorait sa tranche de rôti comme si quelqu'un allait lui voler, Hermione commença donc peu à peu à se détendre.

Soudain plusieurs cris perçants retentirent, faisant se dresser une grande partie des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle, dont Hermione, qui s'était instinctivement levée et dirigée vers la source du heurt. La Gryffondor cependant, replaça vite sa baguette dans sa manche quand elle constata que l'éclat en provenance de la tablée Poufsouffle n'était que le fait d'un petit groupe de filles et n'était certainement pas une menace.

Son regard fut néanmoins attiré par un mouvement étrange dans la sombre chevelure d'une des Poufsouffles qui avait crié et dont ses camarades s'éloignaient peu à peu. Une multitude d'élèves s'approchaient d'elle et la scrutaient sans qu'Hermione ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Mais à mesure que le mouvement de la foule la poussait, malgré elle, vers le point de mire de ses camarades, elle saisit enfin ce qui les intéressait tant.

Les cheveux qu'Hermione avait cru voir bouger étaient en fait une masse grouillante et sifflante de serpents d'un vert sombre qui ondulaient dangereusement, se dressant parfois pour menacer un élève un peu trop curieux qui avait osé s'approcher. Hermione se retourna immédiatement vers James, Sirius et Lily, qui eux aussi avaient été entraînés vers la table des jaunes et noirs et les interrogea du regard. Ils lui répondirent tous par le même sourire qui se voulait innocent mais qui cachait assez mal la satisfaction du méfait accompli.

Dès que l'attroupement avait commencé, le Professeur Chourave, toute jeune directrice de la Maison Poufsouffle, s'était précipitée vers son élève. Elle eut beaucoup de difficultés à l'atteindre et à faire taire les murmures qui parcouraient le regroupement qu'avait provoqué l'avanie dont avait été victime la jeune fille et lui demanda immédiatement :

« Mais que c'est-il passé Miss Applethorne ? »

Lorsque la Poufsouffle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, elle fut interrompue par les serpents qui sifflèrent de plus belle, couvrant sa voix. Hermione, pourtant assez éloignée de la chevelure ensorcelée de sa camarade, entendit distinctement les serpents répéter : « Elle a mentit…C'est un menteuse…Une langue de vipère…. »

Les autres élèves gloussaient à présent de voir la Préfète des Poufsouffles qui était connue dans tout Poudlard pour ses commérages et ses persiflages, se retrouver l'objet d'une telle vengeance. Le Professeur Chourave, visiblement gênée, s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire cesser les chuchotements approbateurs qui parcouraient la foule.

« Bien, je vous emmène personnellement à l'infirmerie. » déclara finalement le Professeur de Botanique avant de se retourner soudainement vers le jeune homme brun et halé qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant le Préfet qui lui avait tant rappelé Percy.

« J'emmène votre homologue à l'infirmerie, Dearborne, veillez à ce que vos camarades ne touchent plus à une seule des denrées qui se trouvent sur la table et faites les rapidement retourner en Salle Commune. Je veillerai à ce qu'une collation soit servie. »

Le Préfet acquiesça et s'empressa de demander de l'aide à un Préfet de Serdaigle qui se tenait non loin de lui afin de mener à bien le rapatriement de ses camarades vers la sécurité des tunnels Poufsouffles.

Aussitôt que le Professeur Chourave et Sandy Applethorne eurent franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, le brouhaha reprit de plus belle et en retournant à sa place Hermione fut surprise d'entendre que la plupart des élèves semblaient trouver que la commère avait été justement punie. Hermione se rassit prestement à sa place à côté de Sirius et lui murmura, en lui passant enfin le toast qu'elle lui avait préparé et s'apprêtait à lui donner quand les cris des Poufsouffles les avaient interrompus :

« C'est cruel, ce que vous lui avez fait. » Puis se tournant vers James, elle ajouta : « Je croyais que vous ne faisiez plus de farces dans le but de rabaisser. »

James ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, mais protesta :

« Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, Hermione et je le pense toujours. Mais elle méritait vraiment qu'on la remette à sa place, même Lily était d'accord là dessus ! Et puis, ce n'est pas très méchant, on a fait pire, il y a deux ans à Bertha Jorkins, ça l'avait calmée quelques temps….Tu sais, ce n'est pas méchant, elle retrouvera ses cheveux dans quelques minutes… »

Hermione soupira, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que pouvait bien avoir fait la Poufsouffle pour s'attirer l'inimitié conjointe des Maraudeurs et de Lily.

« Bon, je veux bien admettre que ce n'est certainement pas ce que vous avez fait de pire, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant Lily, sachant qu'elle serait la première à craquer et lui révéler le pot aux roses.

« Elle ment, elle colporte des rumeurs, elle en invente… » Expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Ce n'est pas très digne d'une Préfète… »

Brusquement, Hermione se rappela dans quelles circonstances elle avait déjà rencontré la Poufsouffle : c'était la Préfète qui les dévisageait pendant que son homologue les menaçait de retenues... Elle comprit alors que cette petite vengeance devait être la conséquence de ragots qui devaient courir sur son compte depuis _l'incident_ avec Sirius. Hermione soupira, elle ne voulait ni se souvenir, ni devoir avouer aux autres ce qui avait failli se passer entre Sirius et elle ce jour là et si elle insistait trop à propos des commérages de la Préfète, c'est très certainement ce qui se passerait…Aussi, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et reprit son repas là où il avait été suspendu...


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 39 : Pause et Talon d'Achille**

Après le déjeuner, Hermione, Lily, James, Sirius et Peter se dirigèrent donc vers la cabane d'Hagrid, qui ne fut que trop heureux d'avoir des visiteurs et s'empressa de leur proposer thé et biscuits.

Le thé délicieux (on ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant des gâteaux car personne en dehors d'Hagrid ne pouvait les croquer) et le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée de la hutte du demi-géant leur permirent de passer un très agréable moment, que Peter s'empressa de mettre à profit en bombardant Hagrid de questions afin d'améliorer son devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Après avoir passé un long moment en sa compagnie, ils quittèrent finalement le garde chasse et regagnèrent en courant leur Salle Commune pour se mettre à l'abri de l'horrible pluie glacée qui avait remplacé les quelques flocons tombés un peu plus tôt.

L'après-midi se déroula exactement comme l'avait fait la matinée : paresseusement. Ils somnolèrent, récupérant des évènements de la nuit, et discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, profitant seulement de l'instant présent et de la joie d'être ensemble. Ils furent tous surpris mais incontestablement ravis, de voir un Remus encore très pâle mais souriant, pénétrer dans la tour des Gryffondors un peu avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Il avait réussi, après un temps infini de tractations et de suppliques, à amadouer Miss Pomfresh qui avait finalement consenti à le laisser aller se reposer auprès de ses amis plutôt que de le garder à l'infirmerie. L'arrivée subite d'un Serdaigle qui semblait être atteint d'Eclabouille ne devait pas y être étrangère, mais Remus préférait penser que sa libération anticipée n'était due qu'à son pouvoir de persuasion.

Les Maraudeurs, Hermione et Lily passèrent également leur dimanche dans leur confortable et chaleureuse Salle Commune, ne la quittant que par obligation de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs repas ou d'aller remplir leurs devoirs dans les cas des deux Préfets en Chef. Ils bavardèrent tous ensemble de longues heures, somnolèrent, jouèrent à la Bataille Explosive ou aux échecs sorciers, et enfin, après bien des menaces, James et Sirius, finirent par suivre les consignes d'Hermione et consentirent à faire leurs devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain, pendant que Peter mettait le dernière main au devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour lequel Hagrid l'avait aidé et que Remus, Lily et Hermione entamaient le complexe devoir d'Arithmancie qui devait être rendu dans deux semaines maintenant.

Le lendemain matin, se furent seulement les pitreries de Sirius et Remus qui, en se battant en duel en utilisant leurs couteaux dans l'espoir de conquérir le traditionnel toast surnuméraire d'Hermione, réussirent à la détourner des dilemmes qui tourbillonnaient en elle.

En effet, depuis l'avant veille où Lily lui avait presque ordonné d'arrêter de se poser autant de questions, Hermione n'avait presque pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil, hantée par ses cauchemars. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Lily n'avait pas raison et que peut-être rester auprès de Sirius pouvait lui apporter un peu de réconfort… Devait-elle écouter celle qui était devenue son amie et se permettre de profiter des bonheurs simples qui étaient à sa portée ?

Finalement, elle sorti de sa rêverie et opta pour la préservation de la paix en préparant un autre toast, ce qui lui permit d'en donner un à chacun des deux garçons. Etonnés de se voir attribuer une tartine chacun, ils échangèrent un étrange sourire en coin et dévorèrent leurs repas.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la classe de DCFM cet après midi là, les élèves furent surpris de constater que la pièce avait été dégagée et qu'en son milieu se tenaient non pas un mais deux Professeur Prewett. Apparemment, Fabian semblait avoir terminé sa mission et avait rejoint son frère pour donner ce cours.

« Bonjour. » commença l'un des Professeur Prewett qu'Hermione identifia immédiatement comme Gideon. « Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour le cours d'aujourd'hui – »

« -qui portera sur la défense contre les maléfices. » poursuivit son frère. « Vous vous battrez non pas les uns contre les autres,- »

« - mais contre nous. » termina Gideon.

Hermione jeta un regard surpris à ses Professeurs et Gideon lui décocha un clin d'œil complice. Un sourire ironique naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle saisit le but caché de cette épreuve. Décidemment, les frères Prewett prenaient leur mission à cœur : comment évaluer mieux les capacités de Rosier au combat qu'en l'affrontant eux-mêmes ?

Aussitôt, les élèves suivirent les consignes que leurs Professeurs leur donnaient et deux rangs se formèrent, chacun aligné en face d'un des frères Prewett. Les étudiants se succédaient les uns aux autres et leurs Professeurs leur lançaient des sortilèges d'attaques classiques et peu dangereux comme des Maléfice d'entrave, Chauve-furie ou du Saucisson. Les élèves, plus ou moins doués dans les exercices difficiles que sont la parade et l'esquive, s'effaçaient rapidement face aux deux implacables Professeurs Prewett.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Rosier d'affronter un des jumeaux, et après un échange de regard entre les deux frères, le Préfet fut invité à se mesurer à Fabian, tandis que Snape se mesurait à Gideon.

Après de longues minutes, Gideon sembla enfin trouver une faille dans la défense de son adversaire et lança une très rapide série de sortilèges informulés à l'encontre de Snape, qui ne parvint pas à bloquer correctement ceux qu'il n'eût pas le temps d'identifier et il s'écroula au sol, victime d'un simple Maléfice de Jambencoton.

Fabian bataillait durement contre Rosier. Le Mangemort avait en effet un excellent niveau et parait aisément tous les maléfices que lui envoyaient le rouquin et Hermione sentit qu'à plusieurs reprises qu'il était à un souffle de riposter, mais il semblait parvenir à se retenir in extremis à chaque fois.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, Hermione eut l'impression que Rosier fléchissait, il grimaçait de plus en plus à chaque Protego ou contre sort qu'il était obligé de formuler, semblant à voir du mal à se déplacer, elle scruta frénétiquement le Serpentard, à la recherche du défaut dans sa cuirasse quand soudain, elle entendit une voix lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Si je ne savais pas que tu le détestes autant, je serais presque jaloux que tu le regardes comme ça. »

Elle se retourna vivement pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec Sirius qui lui fit un petit sourire taquin. Elle reprit aussitôt son observation de Rosier et expliqua au Maraudeur :

« Je cherche son point faible…Ne vois-tu pas la façon dont il grimace ? »

« C'est ce qu'on récolte en pratiquant la Magie Noire. » cracha Sirius amèrement.

« Pardon ? » hoqueta Hermione en se tournant à nouveau vers lui, avec de grands yeux étonnés. Sirius fronça les sourcils un instant comme rebuté par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et lui raconta :

« Il y a deux ans je crois, un peu avant que je ne parte de chez mes parents…Mon frère et moi on ne s'est pas toujours détesté, tu vois… » Il inspira et secoua la tête, semblant vouloir remettre de l'ordre dans ses mots décousus. Hermione lui fit un petit signe de la tête, montrant qu'elle était tout ouïe, même si elle ne voyait pas exactement où il voulait en venir. « Il y a une époque où Regulus me parlait encore…Où il me racontait un peu ce qu'il se passait pour lui, surtout à propos du Quidditch, c'était notre terrain le plus neutre … » expliqua-t-il entre amertume et déception. « Et il m'a dit que Rosier avait dû abandonner l'équipe… » Voyant qu'Hermione ne semblait pas saisir la portée de ce qu'il essayait d'insinuer, il précisa : « Je crois qu'il s'entraînait à la Magie Noire… Mon frère a plus ou moins laissé échapper que certains élèves de sa Maison étaient fascinés par des sortilèges de découpe et des trucs comme ça… » Hermione frémit, se souvenant avec horreur de la façon dont Harry avait appris l'effet du sortilège Sectumsempra que Snape avait griffonné dans son livre de potions de sixième année. « Apparemment, » poursuivit Sirius sans remarquer le trouble d'Hermione. « Un des sortilèges de Rosier a …a _raté_ et Pomfresh n'a pas pu entièrement le guérir…Le scandale a été étouffé et personne ne l'a su, à part quelques Serpentards… Rosier se voyait déjà Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais il ne peut plus pratiquer… Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore l'a nommé Préfet…Pour compenser le fait qu'il ne puisse plus faire partie de l'équipe. »

Hermione était tellement soulagée d'avoir une idée de ce que pouvait être le point faible de Rosier qu'elle était sur le point de serrer Sirius dans ses bras pour le remercier des informations qu'il venait de lui livrer, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par le cri de rage du Serpentard qui venait de se faire finalement désarmer par son Professeur.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, marquant la fin du cours, Hermione demanda à Sirius de rester avec elle pour raconter aux deux frères ce qu'il savait sur la cause de la probable faiblesse de Rosier. Sirius en parût un peu étonné mais s'exécuta néanmoins et réitéra ses explications à Fabian et Gideon – en oubliant consciencieusement de mentionner d'où pouvaient lui venir ces informations - . Les jumeaux Prewett furent extrêmement intéressés par les propos de Sirius et confirmèrent qu'effectivement, il leur avait semblé lors du test qui venait d'avoir lieu que Rosier peinait à s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche après quelques minutes de combat.

_Elle ne sentait plus Harry et Ron à ses côtés, pourtant ils devaient être là ! Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas pu les séparer ! Elle cria les noms de ses amis dans l'espoir qu'ils viennent l'aider… Les flammes chimériques l'encerclaient, leurs gueules ressemblant à des dragons la menaçant, elles se rapprochaient peu à peu, la chaleur devenait palpable, comme un mur autour d'elle, autour d'eux... Mais où étaient Harry et Ron ? Elle les appela, plus fort encore._

_La fumée épaisse et noirâtre qui avait envahi la Salle sur Demande était en train de la faire suffoquer… Harry et Ron devaient l'aider, ils devaient la sortir de là ! Elle hurla pour qu'ils viennent la secourir. Il lui sembla entendre Malfoy crier : « C'est la Sang de Bourbe ! », mais peut-être étaient-ce les figures diaboliques que formaient le Feudeymon qui lui parlaient, juste avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la dévorer. _

Hermione se réveilla à nouveau en sueur, ébranlée de devoir revivre encore une fois un des moments pénibles qui avaient marqué sa courte vie, car même si éveillée, elle savait que Ron l'avait hissée sur un balai pour s'enfuir du brasier qu'était devenu la Salle sur Demande, dans ses rêves, elle ne ressentait que son impuissance face au feu dévorant.

Elle alla, comme toujours lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars passer un peu d'eau sur son visage, puis retourna se coucher dans son lit. Mais comme presque toutes les nuits, elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver le sommeil et ressassait les même questions encore et encore : que faire pour découvrir où elle avait échoué lorsqu'elle avait lancé le Dies Eudaimon ? Quel était le but des recherches de Regulus ? Que faire de plus pour aider l'Ordre à vaincre Rosier ?

Epuisée de ne dormir que par intermittences depuis plus d'une semaine, Hermione se résolut finalement à écouter les conseils de Lily et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune. Espérant et redoutant à la fois que Sirius y serait, ce qui lui permettrait de dormir mais également risquerait de l'obliger à avoir une vraie conversation avec le Maraudeur au sujet de _l'incident_, même si elle pensait lui avoir clairement fait comprendre que ce qui s'était passé était une erreur.

Encore perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione sursauta quand elle avisa Sirius, qui semblait être profondément assoupi, étendu sur le canapé. Elle préféra aller se positionner sur son perchoir habituel, sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'abîma dans la contemplation des astres. Elle entendit un bruissement de tissu en provenance du sofa et s'éclaircit la gorge afin de faire connaître sa présence. Presque aussitôt, la tête de Sirius apparut au dessus du dossier du canapé et un sourire naquit instantanément sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il se leva et vint la rejoindre au bord de la fenêtre, s'appuyant contre le mur à proximité d'Hermione. Il planta ses insondables yeux gris dans ceux d'Hermione et lui demanda sincèrement :

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus descendre ici la nuit ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis… » Répondit-elle en rougissant un peu, gênée de se voir rappeler ses propos. « Les étoiles m'apaisent… » ajouta-t-elle en fixant à nouveau le ciel nocturne.

« Les étoiles ou ceux qui en portent le nom ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger et taquin, mais qui cachait mal que la question posée était plus sérieuse et importante à ses yeux qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle entendit Sirius soupirer lourdement, puis sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur la sienne, elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Viens t'asseoir un peu sur le divan. » dit-il en l'attirant vers la chaleur de la cheminée, il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. « Je suis sûr qu'il te reste quelques secrets embarrassants à me raconter…. » Il sembla réfléchir un instant et ajouta : « D'ailleurs tu n'as jamais fini l'histoire de ton ami Niklaus qui était si mauvais en potions et effrayé par votre Professeur… Tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu me racontes cette histoire d'Epouvantard... »

Soulagée que leur conversation prenne un tour aussi amical, comme avant, Hermione suivit Sirius jusqu'au canapé sur lequel ils s'installèrent confortablement et discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'assoupir l'un contre l'autre, comme cela c'était si souvent produit auparavant.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE 40 : Incursions et Winkles**

Après tous les évènements qui avaient eu lieu depuis le Banquet d'Halloween, les deux semaines qui s'écoulèrent jusqu'au tant attendu match de Quidditch qui opposerait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, parurent paradoxalement calmes mais passer à la vitesse de l'éclair pour Hermione.

L'arrivée de ce match, qui aurait un impact déterminant sur la Coupe de Quidditch, rendait les élèves enthousiastes et avait même réussi à faire oublier à James ses lamentations à propos de la neige qui se refusait à tomber, puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps libre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour entraîner son équipe afin que la victoire ne puisse leur échapper.

En effet, depuis la victoire des Poufsouffles sur les Serpentards, les chances de Gryffondor (qui l'avait emporté sur les Serdaigles durant un affrontement âprement disputé qui avait eu lieu au mois d'octobre) de remporter pour la quatrième année consécutive la Coupe de Quidditch inter maisons semblaient être au beau fixe.

L'omniprésence de James sur le terrain de Quidditch avait eu pour conséquence de faire quasiment disparaître Lily. En effet, comme James se trouvait temporairement happé par son rôle de Capitaine, Lily lui avait proposé de gérer seule les devoirs qui incombaient normalement aux deux Préfets en Chef. A contrecœur, James avait fini par accepter, en conséquence de quoi, la jeune femme passait un temps infini hors de la Tour des Gryffondors afin d'organiser les rondes, arbitrer les conflits et gérer tous les petits problèmes quotidiens des élèves de Poudlard.

Hermione était donc le plus souvent laissée en compagnie de Sirius, Remus et Peter, qui continuaient à se comporter avec elle comme de parfaits gardes du corps en l'accompagnant dans absolument tous ses déplacements.

Le seul problème était la Bibliothèque : Sirius ne pouvait toujours pas y pénétrer sur ordre de Mme Pince et Remus, en tant qu'ancien Préfet, apportait souvent une aide précieuse et bienvenue à Lily durant les périodes d'études d'Hermione, préférant réserver son temps avec elle pour des discussions, plutôt que de seulement étudier à ses côtés. En conséquence, c'était avec Peter pour seule compagnie qu'Hermione se trouvait réduite à faire son travail scolaire, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère, surtout depuis sa _maladresse_ à propos des Impardonnables.

Peter n'ayant pas bénéficié de toutes les explications qu'avait apportées Hermione à Remus, James, Lily et Sirius, il remplissait son devoir de surveillance envers la jeune femme avec un peu moins de zèle que ses amis, aussi Hermione n'eut que peu de difficultés à lui fausser compagnie à plusieurs reprises afin de se faufiler dans la Réserve.

Ainsi, elle réussit à rencontrer à nouveau Regulus, à parler un peu avec lui de ses recherches et finalement, après bien des circonvolutions, le convainquit de la laisser l'aider dans les complexes calculs arithmantiques qu'il tentait de résoudre. Lorsqu'elle parvint à pénétrer dans la Réserve en l'absence de Regulus, elle parcourut à nouveau quelques uns des ouvrages qu'elle l'avait vu consulter sur la préservation de la pureté sanguine et des lignées, mais n'y appris rien d'autre à propos de ce qui semblait tant préoccuper le Serpentard.

Durant le temps qu'elle passa en compagnie des trois Maraudeurs, Hermione fut amusée de voir la complicité qui régnait entre Sirius et Remus. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes, qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors assez précautionneux dans leurs rapports, semblaient complètement réconciliés et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'envoyer de petites piques amicales ou à plaisanter et semblaient apprécier l'esprit vif d'Hermione qui n'hésitait pas à placer elle aussi quelques réparties gentiment moqueuses. Le pauvre Peter était le plus souvent à la traîne, ne saisissant que rarement le second degré des répliques de ses amis.

Le temps qu'elle passait avec eux lui semblait être toujours trop court, elle adorait rester au chaud, confortablement installée sur le canapé de la Salle Commune entre Remus et Sirius, bavardant de tout et de rien ou faisant leurs devoirs ensemble (bien que ce dernier fait soit beaucoup moins fréquent).

Parfois, quand elle laissait son esprit vagabonder dans les méandres de ses réflexions, elle levait les yeux et constatait avec étonnement qu'ils s'étaient tus et qu'ils la fixaient, tous deux arborant un étrange demi-sourire, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose d'elle, mais lorsqu'elle leur demandait en quoi elle pouvait les aider, ils souriaient ou haussaient les épaules et reprenaient simplement leur conversation.

Le fait qu'elle se soit à nouveau autorisée à dormir auprès de Sirius (puisqu'elle avait enfin admit qu'il n'y avait qu'à ses côtés qu'elle y parvenait), permit à Hermione de prendre un peu de recul par rapport au problème Rosier. Elle était consciente qu'avoir trouvé un possible point faible et de l'avoir révélé aux jumeaux Prewett, permettrait d'aller dans le sens de ce qui pour elle s'était déjà produit.… la mort de Rosier et même si cela lui semblait étrange, elle n'en retirait aucune culpabilité.

Ironiquement, elle constata que le Mangemort semblait se tenir à l'écart d'elle depuis qu'elle se trouvait systématiquement accompagnée d'au moins un de ses amis, il était apparemment plus enclin à attaquer sa proie par surprise, plutôt qu'en plein jour et devant témoins.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas sur le terrain de Quidditch ou en cours - ce qui était somme toute assez rare -, James passait son temps à ressasser, auprès des ses amis et sous couvert du secret, ses craintes quant au match à venir. Il affichait devant ses joueurs une confiance immense en leurs capacités, mais en aparté, il avoua qu'il craignait que son Attrapeuse ne soit pas à la hauteur d'Ezrah Williamson et que Gryffondor se fasse tout bonnement écraser. En effet, une défaite ne leur coûterai peut être pas le titre, mais un trop grand écart de point serait fatal, aussi avait-il particulièrement renforcé l'entraînement du trio de Poursuiveurs dont il faisait partie.

Lorsque le dimanche qui devait voir l'affrontement entre les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles arriva enfin, la fébrilité de James et de son équipe était à son comble. Le petit déjeuner fut avalé dans une ambiance de veillée funèbre et presque aucun joueur ne réussit à manger convenablement, tant le stress verrouillait leurs estomacs.

Un froid piquant régnait et le ciel semblait recouvert d'un voile d'un blanc laiteux – idéal pour bien repérer le Vif d'Or, dit James dans une tentative d'encouragement à Sarah Winkles, son Attrapeuse – et c'est donc couvert très chaudement que la grande majorité des élèves de l'école s'installa dans les gradins pour encourager les deux équipes.

Les Serpentards venaient bien entendu huer leurs ennemis de toujours et les Serdaigles étaient naturellement là pour encourager les Poufsouffles, puisque si l'équipe de James perdait, les Bleu et Bronze conservaient une chance pour la Coupe de Quidditch, sous réserve de battre les Poufsouffles puis les Serpentards lors de leurs affrontements à venir.

Le Professeur Thornhill siffla le début du match alors qu'Anthony Stevens, le commentateur, terminait la présentation des équipes. Le Souaffle filait déjà entre les Poursuiveurs Poufsouffles et ce fut grâce à un arrêt miraculeux de Taylor Mac Lachlan, le Gardien des Gryffondors, que le score resta vierge. Il relança aussitôt le Souaffle vers James qui s'empressa de contre-attaquer, évita de justesse un Cognard envoyé vers lui par un des Batteurs de l'équipe adverse et fit une passe spectaculaire à une de ses coéquipières.

Un vent glacé commençait à se lever et Sirius, Hermione, Remus, Lily et Peter se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour essayer de se tenir chaud mais cela s'avéra inutile puisqu'ils se levèrent presque aussitôt d'un même mouvement lorsque l'une des Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor ouvrit le score au bénéfice d'une feinte.

Le match était très disputé, mais force était de constater que les Batteurs de Gryffondor étaient d'un niveau très supérieur à leurs homologues car les Poursuiveurs Poufsouffles étaient souvent interrompus et perdaient le Souaffle afin d'éviter des Cognard très judicieusement dirigés. Les buts se succédèrent et Gryffondor prenait nettement l'avantage quand une clameur s'éleva de la tribune Serdaigle.

Aussitôt, tous les spectateurs, qui venaient à peine de s'asseoir après le dernier but des Rouge et Or, furent à nouveau debout pour suivre Williamson et Winkles se disputer le Vif d'Or.

« On dirait bien que les Attrapeurs ont vu quelque chose ! » annonça Anthony Stevens.

Effectivement, Williamson et Winkles étaient au coude à coude, tendus sur leurs balais dans l'espoir de saisir le Vif, mais celui-ci bifurqua subitement et leur échappa.

« Ah, quel dommage ! » se désola Stevens. « Beau geste de Williamson et très bons réflexes de Winkles qui a rejoint l'autre Attrapeur à une vitesse impressionnante et qui a failli lui chiper le Vif sous le nez ! » Il reporta son regard vers les anneaux dorés des Gryffondors. « Et les Poursuiveurs s'en donnent à cœur joie ! Ooooooooh ! Encore un magnifique arrêt de Mac Lachlan ! Et le Souaffle repart, les Gryffondors contre-attaquent… »

Dans les tribunes des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était électrique, les chants d'encouragement fusaient de tous côtés et lorsque James marqua encore, portant le score à 200 contre 60 en faveur de Gryffondor, l'enthousiasme gagna encore en intensité, malgré le froid qui gelait les spectateurs jusqu'aux os.

Mais leur joie ne fut que de courte durée. En effet, Ezrah Williamson s'était à nouveau élancé à toute vitesse, semblant se diriger vers un point au dessus des buts Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour elle, Sarah Winkles était à l'autre bout du terrain à ce moment là et malgré un demi-tour si rapide qu'elle faillit tomber de son balai, elle ne parvint pas à rejoindre son adversaire et vît, impuissante, le Poufsouffle s'emparer du Vif d'Or, arrachant ainsi la victoire au nez et à la barbe des Gryffondors.

Abattue, l'Attrapeuse vint immédiatement se poser au sol, non loin des buts de son équipe, et descendit de son balai en retenant ses larmes à grand peine. Elle était consciente de l'honneur que lui avait fait James en la choisissant à ce poste, alors qu'elle n'était qu'en troisième année, et elle se sentait coupable et honteuse d'avoir déçu. Ses camarades allaient lui en vouloir. Elle était en train de se diriger vers les vestiaires, les épaules basses et fixant le sol, quand James la héla. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et le regarda se diriger vers elle en courant. Il allait la renvoyer de l'équipe, elle en était sûre, elle le sentait. Avisant sa mine déconfite, James posa gentiment un bras sur ses épaules puis lui dit avec un petit sourire triste :

« Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, on savait que Williamson était très doué… Et puis il a eu de la chance… » Elle renifla. « Tu sais, on a perdu de seulement 10 points, on conserve nos chances et- » James s'interrompit soudain et leva les yeux vers le ciel : des flocons, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, tant il était préoccupé par sa coéquipière, étaient en train de répandre leur aura blanche sur Poudlard. Son petit sourire triste s'effaça aussitôt, remplacé par un immense sourire de joie, comme s'il n'existait rien de plus beau et formidable au monde que la neige. Il lui montra le ciel et lui dit : « Tu vois, la vie est belle… Tu aurais ta revanche sur Williamson demain. » Et avec un clin d'œil, il laissa une Attrapeuse, un tout petit peu moins dépitée, entrer dans ses vestiaires.

Alors que dans les couloirs du château résonnaient les clameurs des Poufsouffles qui fêtaient leur victoire et surtout qui célébraient le talent de leur Capitaine, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était plutôt morose et aucun des élèves présents ne semblait avoir envie de parler aux autres. Avisant ses camarades déprimés, James fit un petit signe à ses compagnons Maraudeurs et ils s'éclipsèrent quelques minutes, avant de revenir les bras chargés de victuailles aussi sucrées qu'appétissantes.

La nourriture eut l'effet escompté et quelques sourires timides commencèrent à naître sur les lèvres de Gryffondors. James frappa dans ses mains et annonça sur un ton très « Préfet-Capitaine » :

« Chers camarades Gryffondors, comme vous le savez tous, cette année, comme chaque année, nous accueillons plusieurs nouveaux élèves – il fit un geste vers les premières années présents puis vers Hermione – aussi, si la neige persiste, comme je le pense et l'espère, nous leur montrerons, demain, notre plus grande, plus belle et plus _secrète_ tradition de Noël ! »

« Mais James » protesta un des Batteurs de l'Equipe de Quidditch. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une tradition de Noël… Et puis d'ailleurs Noël, c'est dans un mois ! »

« Ne sois pas chagrin, Andrew. Nous sommes le 26 novembre, Noël est donc dans _moins_ d'un mois ! Nous nous devons de commencer à célébrer l'esprit de Noël ! » se moqua gentiment Sirius.

« Merci de ton soutien, mon cher Sirius. » le remercia James sur un ton faussement solennel. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers les quelques élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui. « Demain donc, je demanderai à chacun d'entre vous d'aider nos nouveaux amis à s'intégrer au mieux dans cette fabuleuse tradition ! » Il conclut son petit discours avec un sourire machiavélique qui fit frissonner Hermione malgré elle.

« Lily, s'il te plait. » demanda la brune à son amie. « Dis-moi que je ne risque pas ma vie avec ce…. » Elle fit un geste vague de la main. « ce _je-ne-sais-quoi_ qu'ils sont en train d'organiser. »

Lily fit un grand sourire à Hermione avant de lui répondre :

« Non, tu ne risques rien… » Elle sembla y réfléchir un instant et ajouta. « Peut-être un peu de douleur au niveau des oreilles….Mais tu n'auras qu'à rester avec moi et te tenir loin de James au petit déjeuner, d'accord ? »

A la fois amusée et agacée de ne rien savoir, Hermione hocha la tête et se replongea dans le livre qu'elle lisait jusqu'alors.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 41 : Cor et Boule de Neige**

Le lendemain matin, comme elle le faisait à nouveau tous les jours, Lily descendit en Salle Commune pour aller chercher son amie. Dès son arrivée, Sirius s'éclipsa en lui faisant un clin d'œil, expliquant qu'il devait aller apporter son aide à James.

Les deux jeunes femmes se préparèrent tranquillement et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Lily continuant obstinément de refuser de répondre aux interrogations de son amie quant à ce qui se tramait. Arrivées au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione fût étonnée de constater que presque tous les élèves de l'école étaient là en même temps (en dehors des Serpentards qui n'avaient apparemment pas envie de sortir de leurs cachots ce matin là) ce qui était extrêmement rare au petit déjeuner, puisque habituellement chacun allait et venait en fonction de son emploi du temps. Elle réussit à grappiller quelques bribes de conversations qui parlaient de revanche contre Gryffondor ou encore de faire attention à Stevens de Serdaigle qui était particulièrement rapide. Elle grimaça, commençant à craindre vraiment que le cours de Potions ne soit très compromis.

Tous les murmures cessèrent à l'instant précis où James pénétra dans la Grande Salle, pour ne reprendre que de plus belle lorsqu'il s'assit et commença à déjeuner nonchalamment ignorant volontairement tous les regards braqués sur lui.

Hermione jetait des regards curieux à Remus, Sirius, Lily et Peter, espérant que l'un d'entre eux la prenne en pitié et lui explique ce qui allait se passer, mais ils ne lui répondirent que par des sourires amusés ou des clins d'œil. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais se résolu à reprendre son petit déjeuner là où elle l'avait laissé. Pour marquer son désaccord d'être tenue au secret, elle refusa de donner son toast supplémentaire à qui que ce soit et le mangea elle-même alors qu'elle n'avait même plus faim.

Elle était en train d'avaler une gorgée de thé lorsqu'elle vit James saisir un objet dans sa poche et murmurer un charme d'agrandissement qui lui fit recouvrer sa taille originale. Elle eût la surprise de constater que c'était une sorte de cor de chasse et se tourna vers Lily pour tenter encore une fois quelques de glaner quelques informations. La Préfète en Chef s'empressa de porter ses mains à ses oreilles en conseillant à son amie de faire la même chose, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

James lança un Sonorus sur l'instrument, se leva en prenant une grande inspiration et finalement souffla dans le cor, faisant sursauter tous les élèves présents et boucher les oreilles de ceux qui avaient eu la malchance d'être à proximité du Préfet en Chef.

Quand le mugissement assourdissant prit fin, tous les élèves présents se dressèrent et se dirigèrent précipitamment vers les portes, traversèrent le Hall et sortirent dans la Parc.

Lily, qui avait saisit la main d'Hermione pour ne pas la perdre dans le mouvement de foule, la dirigea avec les autres vers l'extérieur et les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent un groupe de Gryffondors qui semblait attendre.

Les quatre Maraudeurs sortirent enfin du bâtiment, James tenant toujours le cor à la main, quand il annonça, avec un grand sourire, en balayant la petite foule du regard :

« Ravi de vous voir aussi nombreux !! Avant de commencer, nous vous rappelons les règles : »

« Pas de magie. » Dit Sirius d'un ton docte.

« Pas d'attaque en surnombre » Poursuivit Remus sur le même ton.

« Pas de lancer en dessous de la ceinture. » Termina Peter.

« Bien maintenant que nous nous rappelons tous des règles des affrontements… Au premier appel, c'est Maison contre Maison… »

L'ambiance commençait à monter et des cris de joie et d'encouragement retentirent.

« Au deuxième appel, c'est chacun pour soi ! »

Les hourras éclatèrent franchement cette fois et Hermione continuait de presser Lily pour qu'elle lui explique enfin de quoi James pouvait bien parler. James fut obligé d'appliquer un Sonorus sur lui-même afin de pouvoir terminer :

« Et le dernier combattant debout sera le CHAMPION DE POUDLARD ! A vos positions! »

La petite foule d'élève était en liesse et tous s'empressèrent de se regrouper par Maison et d'aller se positionner dans ce qui sembla à Hermione être des positions défensives, entre des tas de neige constitués en hâte.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs rejoignirent enfin Lily et Hermione, cette dernière ne semblait toujours pas avoir saisi ce qu'elle devait faire et soudain, avisant Helen Peters, une des Poursuiveuses qui était en train de préparer une pile de boules de neige, elle comprit et s'exclama :

« Une bataille de boule de neige ? (1)» Lily et les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers elle avec un grand sourire. « Tout ça pour une bataille de boules de neige !? »

D'un même mouvement, les quatre Maraudeurs feignirent d'être offensés et James lui expliqua :

« Pas UNE bataille de boules de neige, Hermione : LA grande bataille de boules de neige de Poudlard. »

« Mais, et les cours ?! » protesta vivement la brune.

« C'est la cinquième année que cette bataille à lieu, Hermione, les Professeurs ont l'habitude ! D'ailleurs regarde. » Il désigna d'un geste Dumbledore et quelques Professeurs qui se tenaient debout devant les grandes portes, visiblement déjà amusés par l'évènement qui se préparait et Hermione n'osa plus rien dire.

Il s'appliqua à nouveau un Sonorus et se dressa pour dépasser du petit promontoire neigeux derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés.

« Poufsouffle ! Serdaigle ! Gryffondor ! » Il laissa un instant ses mots en suspens, laissant chacun finir de se préparer, puis s'exclama : « Que le meilleur gagne ! »

Il porta à nouveau le cor à ses lèvres et souffla une longue plainte. En réponse des cris semblables à des cris de guerre s'élevèrent de tous côtés et Hermione assista, médusée, au lancer de la première salve de projectiles. Aussitôt après ces premières munitions, des élèves commencèrent à sortir de leurs retraites et à lancer des attaques vers les positions des autres Maisons.

A peine quelques minutes après que James ait sonné le cor, le Parc de Poudlard ressemblait à un immense capharnaüm où la majorité des élèves s'affrontait en riant à grand renfort de boules de neige. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour être prise par l'ambiance délirante et joyeuse de l'évènement, et elle se surprit à aider Lily à préparer des boules de neige pour ses camarades « tireuses d'élite » (en réalité les deux Poursuiveuses de l'Equipe de Quidditch qui étaient celles qui visaient le mieux parmi les quelques élèves restés à l'abri des positions Gryffondors).

Elle voyait James, Sirius, Remus et même Peter, courir de tous côtés, tomber et se relever en riant alors qu'ils poursuivaient des élèves des autres Maisons les mains emplies de neige. Ils parvenaient à éviter les projectiles car ils avaient une tactique apparemment rodée : deux d'entre eux assaillaient les positions adverses pendant que les deux autres protégeaient leurs arrières en lançant des boules de neige vers les élèves qui semblaient être en position de les menacer.

Hermione constata avec surprise que le « combat » semblait être bien organisé et dès qu'un élève était mis à terre, touché par des projectiles adverses, il allait spontanément rejoindre les Professeurs, qui semblaient toujours aussi amusés de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, depuis leur poste d'observation sur les marches de l'école. Les pauvres premières années, même s'ils avaient été quelque peu protégés par les élèves plus âgés, avaient été parmi les premiers éliminés.

Tout changea cependant en un instant lorsque James souffla à nouveau dans le cor de chasse et que l'opposition des Maisons fût levée. Tous les élèves commencèrent à s'attaquer entre eux en riant et Hermione constata avec surprise que tous quittaient leurs positions retranchées pour ce qui devait être considéré comme le bouquet final. Elle attrapa deux grosses boules de neige et se dirigea elle aussi en courant vers ses camardes. Elle batailla avec eux un moment et réussit à éliminer quelques combattants dont un de ses camarades Gryffondors (à qui elle fit un sourire d'excuse pour tenter de se faire pardonner). Mais elle fut distraite et éclata de rire quand elle surprit Sarah Winkles assise sur le torse d'Ezrah Williamson (heureusement pour lui, elle était plutôt petite et menue, donc ça ne devait pas être trop pénible). L'Attrapeuse, qui riait aux éclats, était en train de consciencieusement étaler une énorme poignée de neige sur le visage de son homologue Poufsouffle. Soudain un des quelques Serdaigles restant, qu'Hermione reconnu rapidement comme étant le commentateur des matchs de Quidditch, surgit de nulle part et écrasa lui-même une énorme boule de neige sur le visage de Winkles, qui en avala la moitié. Surprise, Sarah s'arrêta un instant et constatant que Williamson, sur lequel elle était toujours assise, était secoué d'un rire nerveux, elle éclata à nouveau de rire avant de se relever et de l'aider à faire de même.

Complètement happée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister et toujours en train de rire, Hermione n'avait pas réalisé que Stevens l'avait dans sa ligne de mire et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer elle aussi. Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille et se retrouva plaquée au sol dans la neige fraîche à côté d'un autre élève.

« Stevens allait t'avoir ! » s'excusa Sirius en se redressant et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Avec un sourire malicieux, elle saisit la main tendue et de son autre main, sans que Sirius s'en aperçoive, elle attrapa une grosse poignée de neige. Une fois debout à côté de lui, elle l'agrippa par le col de sa robe de sorcier, l'attira un peu vers elle et ignorant le regard plus que surpris du jeune homme et reproduisit le geste qu'avait eu Winkles quelques instants plus tôt en étalant la poignée de neige sur son visage.

Absolument pas préparé à subir une attaque en règle de la jeune fille qu'il venait de sauver d'une élimination, Sirius resta un instant ébahi alors qu'un sourire diabolique n'apparaissent progressivement sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne lance, sur un ton lourd de menaces :

« Cours, Hermione ! » Il émit un son semblable à un grognement avant de crier : « Si tu veux préserver ta vie : COURS ! »

A peine avait-il commencé à parler que la jeune femme avait commencé à s'éloigner en riant et elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers un endroit un peu éloigné des affrontements, mais Sirius étant plus grand et donc plus rapide qu'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à le semer.

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle venait de dépasser le Saule Cogneur, ayant pris inconsciemment la direction de la Cabane d'Hagrid. A nouveau, il la saisit à la taille, la projetant avec lui dans le manteau neigeux.

Ils dévalèrent en roulant la petite pente qui cheminait depuis le Saule Cogneur jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, riant comme deux enfants insouciants, complètement inconscients du monde qui les entouraient.

Ils se relevèrent, toujours secoués par leurs éclats de rire et Hermione saisit à nouveau deux belles poignées de neige et commença à poursuivre Sirius.

Celui-ci aurait pu s'éloigner rapidement d'Hermione et rejoindre leurs camarades qui continuer à batailler un peu plus loin, hors de leur vue maintenant, mais il était si heureux de la voir si libre, insouciante et joyeuse qu'il aurait continué à courir pendant des heures si cela avait pu continuer à la faire sourire.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour saisir une grosse poignée de neige sur la branche d'un arbre tout proche et se retourna subitement, dans l'espoir de la surprendre et de lui faire manger un peu de neige à son tour. Mais lorsqu'il pivota pour mettre son dessein à exécution, il rencontra brusquement les deux mains d'Hermione qui écrasèrent consciencieusement la neige qu'elles avaient conservées sur les deux joues du Maraudeur.

Complètement surpris de s'être fait prendre une nouvelle fois, Sirius recula un peu et trébucha sur une racine. Il se serait étalé de tout son long si au dernier moment il ne s'était pas retenu à Hermione, enfin s'il n'avait pas essayé de se retenir car la jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir Sirius s'effondrer, dérapa sur le sol neigeux et fut entraînée dans sa chute. Ils heurtèrent le sol un peu lourdement, mais passée la stupeur des premiers instants, ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

Soudain, alors qu'il riait aux éclats avec la jeune femme tombée sur lui, le rire de Sirius se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il réalisa brusquement qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue plus magnifique : ses joues étaient rougies par le froid, lui donnant un air mutin, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et brillaient de larmes de rire, et même ce ridicule petit bonnet de laine que Lily lui avait prêté et qui peinait à contenir la masse de ses boucles brunes était parfait. (2)

Il craint d'avoir brisé l'instant lorsque le rire d'Hermione se tut à son tour et que son sourire s'estompa lentement. Inquiet, il chercha ses yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent soudain, se noyant l'un dans l'autre. Sirius n'osait plus esquisser le moindre geste, osant à peine respirer, il savait ne pas devoir agir et provoquer quoi que ce soit, il en avait fait la promesse, c'était à elle de déc-

Toutes ses pensées furent interrompues par un contact, aussi léger qu'une plume. Hermione venait de chasser une mèche qui jusque là barrait son regard et la main de la jeune femme restait en suspens à côté du visage de Sirius, n'osant plus esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Sirius avala péniblement sa salive, mais ne bougea toujours pas, attendant, espérant un signe qui déclencherait tout…. Tout quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il l'appelait de ses vœux. Il vit passer un kaléidoscope d'émotions dans le regard d'Hermione : doute, envie, incertitude, mélancolie, puis elle ferma les yeux, comme submergée. Il ferma les yeux lui aussi, juste un instant, peu sûr d'être encore capable de résister à l'envie qui le tenaillait alors qu'elle restait là, étendue sur lui au milieu du parc enneigé de Poudlard.

Il sentit à nouveau ce léger contact qui lui fit instantanément rouvrir les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Hermione avait effleuré sa joue, toujours aussi légère qu'une brise et Sirius perdit le contrôle. Sans même que sa conscience ait le temps de protester, les deux mains de Sirius se saisirent du visage d'Hermione et le rapprochèrent du sien, unissant leurs lèvres en un baiser ardent.

Ce n'était pas le premier baiser d'Hermione, mais rien des timides échanges qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Viktor ne l'avait préparé à ça. Leurs lèvres dansaient en un ballet frénétique et urgent et lorsque leurs langues se caressèrent, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit déjà au sol, sans quoi ses genoux se seraient probablement dérobés sous elle.

Une des de mains de Sirius avait relâché son visage et il lui avait enserré la taille, la rapprochant encore plus de lui si c'était possible, tandis que de l'autre il maintenait délicatement son visage proche du sien, lui caressant la joue en un geste qui leur était devenu étrangement familier.

Les doigts d'Hermione s'étaient perdus dans les mèches ébène de Sirius, caressant leur douceur soyeuse et elle les laissa là, même quand elle dut interrompre leur baiser, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

Ils haletaient tous les deux, leurs regards toujours perdus l'un dans l'autre, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire… La neige commençait à percer à travers la cape d'hiver de Sirius et malgré tout l'intérêt qu'il trouvait à être dans cette position, il ne pût retenir un frisson. Un timide sourire commença à naître sur ses lèvres et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et commença à pivoter pour s'ôter de lui et l'aider à se relever. Soudain, une voix retentit :

« Dites donc vous deux ! » Hermione reconnu immédiatement la voix d'Hagrid et se redressa prestement, rougissante. « Ce n'est pas parce que vos camarades batifolent dans la neige que- »

Le demi-géant se stoppa net dans son élan quand il fut suffisamment proche pour reconnaître les deux fautifs et devint aussi rouge que les carreaux de la serviette (qui tenait plutôt de la nappe pour tout être humain normalement proportionné) qu'il tenait encore à la main, semblant avoir été dérangé pendant son petit déjeuner.

Hermione allait tenter de bafouiller une excuse mais fut prise de cours par Sirius qui se redressa prestement, lui attrapa la main, l'attirant à sa suite en direction du lieu où devait encore se tenir leurs camarades et lança par-dessus son épaule à l'attention du garde-chasse :

« Désolés Hagrid, on rejoint les autres immédiatement ! Bon appétit ! »

La grande bataille de neige de Poudlard, la trompette et les affrontements inter-maisons ont été empruntés (évidemment avec l'aimable autorisation de l'auteure) à la fic Bed of Roses de MoonyNZ

Le petit bonnet de laine est un clin d'œil hommage à un drabble intitulé « A warm recollection » de Pelespen pour le « 30 candles challenge » et que je suis en train de traduire…


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 : Victoire et Sourires**

Toujours un peu étourdie par tout ce qui venait de se passer et surtout mortifiée du regard qu'Hagrid lui avait jeté, Hermione suivit docilement Sirius jusqu'en haut de la petite pente qu'ils avaient dévalée un peu plus tôt, en direction du château. Elle faillit glisser à nouveau sur la neige lorsque le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux et constata qu'ils se tenaient non loin des autres élèves mais suffisamment à l'écart pour que personne ne les ait encore remarqués. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sirius s'était stoppé aussi subitement, Hermione lui lança un regard surpris et l'enjoignit à poursuivre leur chemin en tirant doucement sur la main du jeune homme.

Sirius, qui semblait soudain un peu tendu, porta à nouveau la main à la joue d'Hermione, puis il leva un instant entre eux leurs mains qui étaient restées jointes et lui demanda :

« Tu es prête ? »

Hermione fut brusquement rappelée à la réalité, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'impliquait la question de Sirius : s'ils apparaissaient tous deux en se tenant la main, Poudlard entier grouillerait de rumeurs avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire « Quidditch » et tout le monde saurait… Et rien ne permettrait de revenir en arrière… Mais pouvait-elle seulement choisir d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer ? En avait-elle envie ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et soupira, assaillie à nouveau par ses pensées qui s'entrechoquaient. Ses propres doutes et les mots de Lily ne cessaient de se télescoper dans son esprit : _vivre_, ne pas changer le passé, _vivre_, revenir à l'époque à laquelle elle appartenait, _vivre_, échapper à Voldemort, _vivre_, préserver le futur, _vivre,_ être heureuse, _vivre_...

Elle se rapprocha et appuya son front contre le torse de Sirius, serrant un peu plus fort la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et souffla tout bas, si bas qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'entendre s'ils n'avait été si proches, semblant presque honteuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« C'est sûrement très mal et contraire à….à tout. » Les traits de Sirius se crispèrent soudain et son corps se tendit, prêt à subir le rejet qu'il avait à la fois anticipé, provoqué et redouté. « Mais j'ai… J'ai fait… » Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir sans mentir, sans trahir les secrets dont elle était devenue gardienne bien malgré elle… Elle soupira à nouveau. Comment lui dire qu'après avoir lutté depuis l'âge de onze ans contre un sorcier sanguinaire et avide de pouvoir, elle commençait à penser qu'elle avait le droit, elle aussi, à sa part de bonheur, même si celle-ci était faite d'interdit ? Elle releva enfin la tête vers lui, planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit simplement « Je… » Elle inspira profondément et se lança, faisant taire sa conscience qui lui hurlait de s'éloigner de lui. « Je crois que je vais être égoïste pour une fois… » Puis, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius qui écarquilla les yeux, complètement mais agréablement surpris. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais elle le stoppa et ajouta : « Mais je ne suis pas prête pour…ça. » Elle désigna d'un geste la foule des élèves amassés devant les grandes portes et qui ne manquerait pas de remarquer leur arrivée. Sirius hocha simplement la tête et sourit pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait puis, sans se départir de son sourire, il plaça ses mains sagement dans ses poches en signe d'accord tacite.

« Allons rejoindre les autres vaincus alors» conclut-il simplement.

Pendant qu'ils cheminaient pour rejoindre leurs camarades, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se répéter encore et encore ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était persuadé qu'emportée par leurs émotions, elle s'était laissée aller à suivre ses désirs, mais qu'elle allait reprendre ses esprits et lui expliquer que c'était une erreur, comme elle l'avait déjà fait… Il n'avait pas voulu forcer les choses et lui avait laissé le choix et, Merlin, qu'il en était heureux ! Elle avait enfin admit – bon pas très franchement, certes - qu'elle aussi éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Il soupira de contentement, soudain allégé du poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine depuis qu'il s'était admis éprouver quelque chose pour elle.

Une fois positionnés auprès des élèves qui attendaient la désignation du vainqueur, Hermione et Sirius admirèrent les échanges acharnés auxquels se livraient les quelques derniers combattants.

Seuls restaient en lice Lily, James, Dearborne et une autre Poufsouffle, Stevens de Serdaigle et Remus. Aussi brusquement qu'il s'était senti heureux, une vague de culpabilité assailli soudain Sirius dès qu'il aperçut son ami, son presque frère.

Totalement ignorant de ce qui venait de se passer, Remus continuait à batailler contre la jeune Poufsouffle qui venait de le défier et qui semblait extrêmement agile, évitant ses projectiles à la perfection. Remus parvint néanmoins à l'atteindre in extremis mais dès qu'il se retourna pour voir comment s'en sortaient James et Lily, il fut presque instantanément noyé sous une volée de projectiles lancés par Stevens, qui s'était tenu en embuscade jusqu'alors, attendant que Remus élimine leur adversaire commun avant de passer à l'attaque.

Hermione avait assisté amusée à toute la scène et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête dépitée de Remus qui s'ébrouait pour tenter de chasser la neige qui restait accrochée dans ses cheveux. Il rejoignit rapidement ses deux amis, passant sans le savoir devant Peter qui se tenait un peu plus loin et qui papotait tranquillement avec Mary et Daisy à propos de leur cours de Divination.

Sirius lança rapidement un sort de séchage sur Remus (qu'il avait lancé sur Hermione et lui-même quelques instants plus tôt) et écouta son ami bougonner de s'être fait éliminé par : « ce fichu Serdaigle qui est si sournois qu'il aurait dû être à Serpentard. »

Lily, James, Dearborne et Stevens étaient les seuls combattants encore debout. Malgré toute la bonne volonté des deux Préfets-en Chef, le Serdaigle fut le plus rusé et élimina Lily pendant que James devait s'avouer vaincu face au Préfet des Poufsouffles. Mais la ruse de Stevens ne fut pas suffisante face à Dearborne qui combattit ardemment et finit par l'emporter.

Aussitôt Stevens vaincu, James saisit à nouveau le cor et souffla pour signifier la fin de l'évènement. D'une voix forte, il déclara :

« Un grand hourra pour le nouveau champion de Poudlard : ELVENDORK DEARBORNE !! »

Tous les élèves applaudirent, les Poufsouffles lançant des cris de victoire enthousiastes et scandant le nom de leur champion. Mais la célébration fut bientôt interrompue par la voix du Directeur qui s'éleva, faisant aussitôt naître le silence dans les rangs des élèves.

« Jeunes gens, maintenant que vous vous êtes agréablement dépensés, merci de bien vouloir reprendre rapidement le cours normal de vos activités. Vos Professeurs vous attendent… » La lueur malicieuse qui illuminait son regard et qui contredisait quelques peu l'apparente sévérité de son discours fit sourire Hermione, qui ne doutait pas que le Directeur avait certainement apprécié le spectacle.

Les élèves suivirent instantanément la demande de leur Directeur et chacun pris la direction de ses cours, de sa Salle Commune ou de la Grande Salle pour ceux qui n'avaient pas pu finir leur petit déjeuner.

Alors que James, Lily, Hermione, Sirius et Remus s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans le cachot où le Professeur Slughorn les attendait pour donner son cours, Sirius attrapa la manche de la robe de Remus et lui murmura, les sourcils froncés :

« Moony, je peux te parler ? »

Etonné, Remus fit néanmoins signe à ses trois amis de poursuivre leur chemin et se retourna vers Sirius.

« Qu'est ce que.. » Remus s'interrompit, rien qu'au regard étrange, à la fois heureux et préoccupé, qu'arborait son ami, il comprit instantanément ce dont il voulait lui parler. Il fit un geste pour stopper Sirius et ne pût retenir un petit sourire amer avant d'inspirer profondément pour reprendre quelque contenance et poursuivre : « C'est bon, Padfoot, j'ai compris… » Il soupira à nouveau. « En fait, je crois que je l'ai toujours su et que c'est ça qui me rendait jaloux… » Il fixa un point sur le mur au dessus de l'épaule de Sirius pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard, gêné par les paroles qu'il était en train de prononcer. « Elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme elle te regarde toi. »

Sirius déglutit péniblement, évitant lui aussi de croiser le regard de son ami. Les conversations à cœur ouvert n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé et depuis peu il en avait eu beaucoup trop… Et particulièrement avec Remus.

Cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sortir du piège de ce conciliabule qui allait virer aux bavardages émotionnels de fifilles s'ils n'y prenaient pas garde, Sirius fit un sourire maladroit à Remus et finalement lui lança une tape sur l'épaule avant de déclarer, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard :

« Mon cher Moony, il me semble qu'il serait judicieux de trouver une façon subtile et agréable de remercier nos chers amis Serpentards de nous avoir épargné leur présence lors de la bataille de boules de neige… »

Remus soupira une dernière fois, balayant ses désillusions d'un souffle et prit des airs de conspirateurs pour lui murmurer :

« J'ai entendu dire que Rosier avait très envie qu'on teste la solidité de son chaudron… »

Sirius eut un aboiement de rire et les deux garçons pénétrèrent enfin dans la salle de classe, sous le regard courroucé de leur Professeur de Potions qui n'appréciait que modérément d'être interrompu par deux retardataires qui ne s'excusaient même pas.

Le cours de Potions débuta donc enfin dans le calme qui lui était habituel, chacun préparant ses ingrédients. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour interroger Sirius du regard, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci avait eu besoin de parler à Remus en particulier. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lui sourire et de lui faire un clin d'œil, ce à quoi elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel mais en souriant, ne faisant que feindre l'exaspération.

Alors qu'Hermione se concentrait à nouveau sur sa paillasse et surtout sur les scarabées qu'elle devait piler, Lily s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu sais de quoi Sirius voulait parler avec Remus ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant réprimer sa curiosité.

« Sûrement encore d'un de leur mauvais coup… » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander…Tu as apprécié la bataille de boules de neige ? » s'enquit Lily, toujours soucieuse que son amie se sente intégrée au mieux à Poudlard.

« Oui ! Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ça puisse être aussi amusant ! » répondit une Hermione particulièrement enthousiaste. « Et bravo, tu as tenu très longtemps ! Tu aurais pu gagner je suis sûre, mais ce Stevens est vraiment trop rusé ! »

« C'est vrai que le titre de Championne de Poudlard me serait allé comme un gant, mais que veux-tu, on ne gagne pas chaque année ! »

« Tu as déjà remporté cette bataille ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Oui, l'année dernière ! J'ai éliminé les Maraudeurs – ce sont les plus coriaces en général – et après ça a été très facile. » se remémora Lily. « Mais il faut avouer que Stevens était malade et n'avait pas participé, peut être m'aurait-il vaincu l'année dernière aussi. » termina-t-elle avec un sourire, puis, curieuse, elle ajouta « Et toi, qui t'a éliminée ? »

« Sirius. » répondit laconiquement Hermione en se concentrant sur les yeux de triton qu'elle triait pour tenter de ne pas rougir au souvenir de ce qui avait provoqué son retrait des combats.

Avisant immédiatement que son amie s'était subitement tendue et se sentant coupable de l'avoir négligée les semaines précédentes à cause de ses devoirs de Préfète en Chef, Lily se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle et murmura :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Sirius ? »

« Non, non. » nia vivement Hermione avant d'être coupée vers par un éclat du rire si reconnaissable de Sirius et de se retourner vivement vers le pupitre des trois Maraudeurs, celui le plus porche de la sortie comme toujours en cours de Potions.

Il venait probablement de s'esclaffer à une blague de James au vu de la grimace que faisait encore le Préfet en Chef et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire de le voir si joyeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Sirius lui sourit en retour, du même sourire un peu crétin que partage les amoureux.

Evidemment, ces sourires béats et totalement idiots ne passèrent pas inaperçus de leurs amis et James et Lily échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils venaient de capter, avant de se sourire comme deux comploteurs qui avaient finalement obtenu ce à quoi ils avaient œuvré.


	43. Chapter 43

**Coucou ! Une petite note de chapitre jsute pour vous remercier encore de toutes les sympathiques reviews que vous m'avez laissées, ça me fait très plaisir ! **

**Pour ceux que le chapitre 40 a étonné, j'ai choisi de considérer le plus possible d'éléments du canon et des à côté… Or, en interview, JKR elle-même a dit que James était Poursuiveur, donc, j'ai appliqué ça.^^**

**Chapitre 43 : Fumée et Feu **

Le cours de Potions avait beau avoir débuté tout à fait calmement, bien que beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, Hermione sentit rapidement qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Les Serpentards paraissaient bien trop calmes, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant lancé de remarque acerbe quant aux raisons du retard des élèves des autres Maisons ; pourtant, une bataille de boule de neige était une activité bien trop moldue pour ne pas attirer l'antipathie des fiers Sang-Purs de la Maison de Salazar… Quelque chose se tramait, Hermione en était sûre.

Comme pour confirmer les doutes qui étaient en train de naître dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, on frappa à la porte du cachot et un jeune Serpentard pénétra dans la classe à l'invite de son Directeur de Maison. Le jeune élève paraissait singulièrement paniqué et se précipita vers Slughorn, avant de lui chuchoter rapidement à l'oreille une série de mots qu'Hermione ne put discerner, mais qui firent écarquiller les yeux à l'habituellement placide Maître des Potions.

Celui-ci s'excusa précipitamment et confia la surveillance de la classe aux deux Préfets en Chef et au Préfet de sa Maison avant de s'éclipser à la suite de son élève. Mais ces précautions ne semblèrent pas vraiment nécessaires puisque le calme le plus parfait continuait de régner, chaque groupe d'élève continuant à préparer sa potion, seuls les murmures de James, Sirius et Remus – qui devaient encore fomenter une quelconque farce – troublaient le silence.

Un peu inquiète, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à Snape et Rosier. Et si ce dernier agissait comme si de rien était, l'autre paraissait plutôt nerveux. Snape jetait en effet de fréquents regards en direction des Maraudeurs, mais pas ceux qu'il avait habituellement, emplis de haine et d'amertume, il avait dans les yeux une lueur d'impatience qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais vue jusqu'alors. Qu'est-ce que le futur Mangemort pouvait guetter comme ça ?

Hermione reporta momentanément son attention sur la potion que Lily et elle étaient en train de préparer. Elle n'avait pas exactement la nuance voulue, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel étant donné que les deux jeunes femmes avaient un excellent niveau en Potions. A ce stade, la potion aurait due être lilas mais elle tirait plutôt sur le violet foncé. Hermione soupira, pensant qu'elle avait ajouté trop de scarabées pilés pendant un instant d'inattention, mais la couleur était la bonne, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire 5 tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et ajouter 3 yeux de triton et elles en auraient terminé avec cette potion de régénération sanguine.

Alors que Lily finissait d'effectuer les mouvements nécessaires, Hermione ajouta le dernier ingrédient, mais au lieu de faire virer la potion au turquoise, cela la transforma en une bouillie verdâtre d'où se mit instantanément à s'échapper une épaisse et âcre fumée noire qui commença à emplir le cachot. Lorsque Lily, qui avait sa baguette à la main afin de nettoyer la paillasse, passa devant Hermione afin de lancer l'Evanesco qui ferait disparaître ce gâchis incompréhensible, tout explosa.

La déflagration fut telle que les portes du cachot en tremblèrent et plusieurs élèves des tables voisines s'effondrèrent au sol, soufflés. Hermione et Lily, qui se tenaient devant le chaudron lorsqu'il avait explosé, furent violemment projetées toutes deux contre le mur le plus proche et retombèrent au sol, enchevêtrées.

Sonnée, Hermione se redressa doucement et il lui sembla entendre au loin les voix de Sirius, Remus et James qui les appelaient, mais la fumée opaque qui s'était échappée du chaudron avant qu'il n'explose avait plongé la classe dans un brouillard dense et âcre qui brouillait sa vision et sûrement celle des garçons également, ce qui devait les gêner pour les rejoindre.

Ignorant sa propre douleur, Hermione tâtonna pour trouver le visage de Lily, afin de s'assurer de son état, puisqu'elle celle-ci ne répondait pas à ses appels. La fumée commençait à se dissiper un peu, ce qui permit enfin à Hermione de voir plus clairement le corps inerte de Lily. Cette dernière devait avoir eu le réflexe de se protéger de l'explosion en se couvrant de ses bras, car ses deux avant-bras étaient coupés et écorchés et quelques morceaux de l'étain du chaudron y étaient encore plantés. Mais ce furent surtout le filet de sang qui coulait de son nez et le bleu qui se formait à grande vitesse sur sa tempe qui inquiétèrent Hermione. Elle se retourna vivement pour appeler à l'aide lorsque son regard fut attiré par une silhouette qui se tenait non loin d'elle, complètement immobile.

Deux obsidiennes se détachaient dans le tumulte, fixant Hermione sans la voir, concentrées sur le corps inanimé de la Préfète en Chef. Snape se tenait là, abasourdi, fixant Lily avec dans le regard ce qui sembla à Hermione être de la douleur et de l'inquiétude. Puis soudain, aussi vite qu'elle avait lu ces émotions sur le visage de Snape, tout disparut et il recomposa le masque impénétrable qu'elle l'avait toujours vu arborer, alors que James, Sirius et Remus le bousculaient pour atteindre leurs amies.

Aussitôt, James fut aux côtés de Lily, n'osant la toucher de peur de lui faire mal, et cria pour ordonner qu'on aille chercher l'infirmière. Sirius s'était agenouillé près d'Hermione et passait ses mains sur les bras, les jambes et le visage de la jeune femme à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure, elle tenta de protester mais il ne lui en laissait pas le temps, la mitraillant de questions pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Remus quant à lui, voyant ses deux amis en charge de celles qui étaient dorénavant leurs petites amies respectives, alla porter secours à Meg Rice, la Serdaigle qui occupait le bureau placé derrière celui de Lily et Hermione et qui saignait après s'être cogné la tête lors de la chute causée par l'explosion.

Le Professeur Slughorn, qui était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il avait entendu le fracas de l'explosion dans sa salle de classe, arriva enfin auprès de ses élèves, le souffle court d'avoir couru. A peine entré dans ce qui était habituellement son paisible cachot, il dispersa dernières fumerolles d'un mouvement de baguette et tenta d'évaluer la situation.

Au moment où il s'approcha de l'épicentre de l'explosion, Lily sembla reprendre enfin conscience et émit une petite plainte. Aussitôt, James lui prit la main et tenta de la rassurer en lui murmurant que Miss Pomfresh allait arriver et que tout irait bien. Le Professeur Slughorn se précipita vers sa réserve de potions et en extrait une potion anti douleurs qu'il divisa en trois parts égales et qu'il fit administrer à Lily, Hermione et la Serdaigle blessée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Miss Pomfresh arriva enfin, suivie de près par le Directeur qui avait probablement été alerté par un de ses tableaux. Trois civières furent conjurées et les trois élèves les plus grièvement blessées furent immédiatement conduites à l'infirmerie pour recevoir des soins complets, tandis que Miss Pomfresh examinait rapidement chaque élève qui avait été présent lors de l'explosion afin de vérifier la gravité de leurs blessures (heureusement seulement quelques coupures superficielles) et que personne n'avait inhalé trop longtemps ces fumées nocives.

Une fois transportées à l'infirmerie et après avoir été soignées, interrogées, nourries puis à nouveau interrogées par le pauvre Professeur Slughorn qui ne comprenait décidemment pas comment une simple potion de régénération sanguine avait pu générer une telle explosion, il fut convenu que les trois jeunes femmes passeraient la nuit à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance de Miss Pomfresh, afin de parer à toutes complications éventuelles.

Remus, Sirius et James, qui avaient accompagné les brancards jusqu'à l'infirmerie, refusèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle pour partager le repas et attendirent sagement mais fermement (ce qui relevait de l'exploit quand on connaissait réellement les trois garçons) qu'on les autorise à aller visiter leurs amies et camarades.

Lily se sentant particulièrement faible, leur visite ne s'éternisa pas et c'est rassurés – et après un baiser sur le front de chacune des deux Gryffondors et des vœux de prompts rétablissement à l'autre élève – que les trois Maraudeurs retournèrent vers leur Salle Commune en fin d'après-midi, le cours de DCFM ayant été promptement oublié.

Assez secouée par les évènements et épuisée par toutes les potions de soins qu'elle avait dû ingurgiter, Lily s'endormit rapidement. Voyant que Meg semblait prendre le même chemin que Lily vers les bras de Morphée, Hermione décida de s'accorder elle aussi un peu de repos, même si elle savait qu'un cauchemar viendrait inévitablement la réveiller. Elle se laissa bercer par les bruits lointains que faisait Miss Pomfresh dans son office et sombra dans une délicieuse torpeur.

Elle en fut cependant sortie bien malgré elle quelques temps plus tard par des chuchotements. Elle entrouvrit une paupière et se contracta lorsqu'elle réalisa que Snape et Rosier se tenaient non loin d'elle, de chaque côté du lit d'une Meg Rice qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Je vous assure que je ne dirai rien ! » protesta-t-elle vivement à travers ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Severus ? On peut lui faire confiance pour se taire ? » demanda Rosier en se tournant vers son acolyte. Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta : « Tu es sûre qu'elles ne nous entendent pas ? »

Snape soupira bruyamment et se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de déclarer froidement :

« J'ai jeté des sorts pour qu'elles n'entendent que des bourdonnements, ne t'inquiètes pas… » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Meg, la fusillant du regard. « De toutes manières, c'est de ta faute…. Je t'avais dit : quatre pincées de poudre stabilisée de corne d'Eruptif…. Combien en as-tu mis ? »

Meg pleura de plus belle et renifla bruyamment avant de répondre.

« Tout le sachet que tu m'as donné. »

Snape sembla tressaillir et Hermione vit son poing se serrer très fort, comme pour tenter de retenir sa colère.

« Crétine ! Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer ! C'était un explosif puissant ! N'as-tu rien appris depuis sept ans que tu es ici ? »

Meg explosa en sanglots et ce fut Rosier, qui poursuivit sur un ton mielleux, comme pour amadouer la Serdaigle :

« Mon problème, vois-tu, Meg… » Il s'assit au pied du lit de la jeune fille, qui leva immédiatement vers lui ses yeux humides. « C'est que c'est le chaudron de Lupin, Black et Potter que tu étais supposée…Pimenter. » Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de changer nos plans ? »

Meg renifla à nouveau et Hermione dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce que la Serdaigle marmonna :

« Je sais que Severus et toi m'avez expliqué que c'était de petites représailles pour… Pour Halloween. » Hermione serra les draps fort dans ses poings pour se contenir. Une basse vengeance, c'était tout ? Ils avaient provoqué une telle explosion à cause des blagues du banquet d'Halloween ? « Mais quelqu'un m'a dit que Granger avait participé… Alors j'ai pensé que tu préférerais qu'elle paie un peu, Evan. » Le regard que jeta Meg à Rosier suffit à donner à Hermione envie de vomir. La pauvre Serdaigle était complètement amourachée du Serpentard et il ne fallait pas être Trewlaney pour s'apercevoir que Rosier ne ressentait rien d'autre que du dégoût pour elle.

« Comment ça « elle a participé » ? » demanda vivement Snape.

« C'est Mimi Geignarde… Elle m'a dit que… » Elle lança un nouveau regard en quête de l'assentiment de Rosier qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, sa curiosité visiblement attisée. « Enfin elle m'a confié en riant que c'était Granger qui l'avait persuadée de venir dans la Grande Salle et de te déclar- » Mais elle ne poursuivit pas, Rosier venait d'inspirer bruyamment entre ses dents, effrayant Meg qui semblait être à nouveau au bord des larmes.

Brusquement, Rosier se leva et s'approcha du lit d'Hermione, qui tentait toujours de paraître endormie. Celle-ci ne sut pas s'il avait deviné ou non qu'elle ne faisait que feindre le sommeil, mais elle ne put réprimer un frisson quand il chuchota, tout près de son oreille, son souffle faisant voleter quelques cheveux.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Sang de Bourbe. »


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 : Chuchoter et Se Faufiler**

Après s'être assurés une dernière fois du silence de la Serdaigle, les deux Serpentards quittèrent l'infirmerie, au grand soulagement d'Hermione qui craignait que Rosier ne s'en prenne à elle alors qu'elle était désarmée.

En effet, Miss Pomfresh avait rangé sa baguette et celles de Lily et Meg dans son bureau, décrétant impérieusement que : « Les patients n'ont pas besoin de leurs baguettes, et puis cela gênerait la magie des soins ».

Aussitôt la porte close, Meg éclata en sanglots en se lamentant d'avoir perdu _son_ Evan, que sans lui la vie ne rimait plus à rien, ainsi que toute une litanie de borborygmes et de reniflements disgracieux dans laquelle Hermione avait du mal à discerner des paroles cohérentes. Epuisée par toutes les larmes versées, Meg finit par se rendormir, permettant enfin à Hermione de tenter de réfléchir à la scène à laquelle venait d'assister.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Snape lui avait permis d'entendre la conversation de Rosier. Il ne pouvait pas avoir raté un sortilège aussi simple que l'Assurdiato, il avait volontairement permis qu'elle écoutât ce que Rosier et lui disaient à Meg Rice... Mais pourquoi ?

Dès que Meg se mit à ronfler faiblement, Lily se redressa prudemment et se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander tout doucement si elle dormait.

« Non, Lily, je ne dors pas… Ca ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Pas très bien. J'ai très mal au crâne mais… » Lily gémit faiblement, elle devait avoir fait un mouvement qui lui avait été douloureux. « Tu as entendu ce que Sev' et Rosier ont dit à Meg ? » chuchota-t-elle en jetant des coups d'œil pour vérifier que Meg était profondément endormie.

Hermione lança elle aussi un rapide coup d'œil à la Serdaigle qui semblait profondément endormie, avant de répondre à son amie :

« Oui, j'ai entendu… » Devant le regard visiblement préoccupé de Lily, elle essaya une fois encore de temporiser : « Je sais que tu vas encore dire qu'il faut en parler à Dumbledore et je sais qu'il faudra en arriver là un jour, mais il te faut être encore un peu patiente, s'il te plaît. » Elle soupira avant d'ajouter : « Et surtout, il ne faut pas en parler aux Maraudeurs… »

Lily se releva pour répondre, mais le mouvement un peu trop brusque lui fit tourner la tête et elle retomba lourdement sur ses coussins. Hermione fut aussitôt à ses côtés et l'aida à prendre une gorgée de la potion que Pomfresh lui avait prescrite en cas de douleurs. Lily soupira lourdement, visiblement exténuée, et emportée peu à peu par les effets sédatifs de la potion, elle parvint tout de même à marmonner :

« Je sais que tu as des préoccupations plus importantes… Mais promets-moi de faire attention, hein ? » Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle s'assoupit avant d'avoir pu entendre la réponse d'Hermione.

En voyant Lily, si blessée et si faible, Hermione réalisa soudain pourquoi Snape leur avait permis d'entendre la conversation. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il devait espérer que cela bénéficie, qu'elle avait été stupide ne serait-ce que de l'imaginer ! C'était pour Lily ! C'était elle qu'il tentait de mettre en garde. Même alors qu'il devait être rongé d'amertume de la voir amoureuse de James Potter, même si proche de devenir enfin un Mangemort, il essayait de la protéger. L'amour est décidemment quelque chose d'incompréhensible pensa Hermione, non sans une certaine amertume.

Songer à l'amour étrange et pourtant si fort que Snape portait à Lily fit soudain revenir à l'esprit d'Hermione ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius le matin même. Elle ne put s'empêcher de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres qui lui semblaient encore porter l'empreinte de la chaleur du baiser de Sirius. Réalisant soudain qu'elle était restée immobile à côté du lit de son amie durant toutes ses réflexions, Hermione s'ébroua et retourna se coucher, espérant réussir à se reposer un peu et peut être même dormir.

Mais son esprit en avait apparemment décidé autrement et commença à vagabonder, faisant remonter en elle des souvenirs qui lui semblaient avoir appartenu à une autre époque, une autre vie, si lointaine.

Elle admira un instant les reflets iridescents du soleil couchant qui dansaient sur les vitraux de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie et laissa un doux sourire naître lentement sur ses lèvres, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs d'un autre baiser lui revenaient en mémoire.

Après quelques années, elle éprouvait pour la relation qu'elle avait eue avec Viktor la douceur nostalgique qu'on réserve souvent aux amourettes d'été. Elle savait que, contrairement à elle, pour qui cela avait été plus qu'un simple béguin, le jeune homme avait été sincèrement et profondément épris d'elle, puisqu'il s'en était ouvert à elle dans plusieurs des nombreux courriers qu'ils avaient échangés.

Mais finalement, le temps avait doucement fait son œuvre et lui aussi avait tourné la page, avouant même que l'attachement farouche qu'il avait éprouvé avait été exacerbé par le fait qu'Hermione fut la première jeune femme à montrer de l'intérêt pour la personne qu'était Viktor Krum et pas seulement au joueur de Quidditch mondialement connu.

Ils avaient réussi à devenir des amis sincères au fil des lettres, et Hermione avait partagé avec lui des préoccupations qu'elle n'osait avouer à Ginny, Ron ou Harry, de peur de les blesser. Ces correspondances manquaient horriblement à Hermione, mais pas autant que pouvaient lui manquer Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Surtout Harry et Ron. Ginny était son amie, mais elle n'avait pas vécu tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

La chasse aux Horcruxes avait été une rude épreuve dans leurs liens mais finalement, cela leur avait permis à tous de mûrir et leur amitié en était ressortie d'autant renforcée. Leurs relations étaient étrangement devenues à la fois plus intenses et plus apaisées (enfin plus apaisées après qu'Hermione eut failli réduire Ron en pièces lorsqu'il est finalement revenu auprès d'Harry et elle après les avoir abandonnés sur un coup de tête, ivre de l'amertume que le pendentif de Serpentard lui faisait ressentir). C'était comme si les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble les avaient soudés au-delà de ce qu'ils pouvaient exprimer.

Et maintenant qu'elle était là, en 1977, voilà que progressivement les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient devenus si proches d'elle… Et Sirius… Sirius balayait tout ce dont elle avait cru être sûre. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était mal, qu'elle encourait des risques fous, pourtant elle ne pouvait que revenir toujours vers lui, attirée comme par un aimant, malgré elle, malgré tout.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû rester étendue sur lui lorsqu'ils avaient chuté ensemble dans la neige. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à replacer cette mèche de cheveu. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser ses doigts se poser à nouveau sur son visage. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser embrasser et l'embrasser. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle regrettait et que ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était recommencer. Tout lui paraissait simple quand elle était avec lui, elle se sentait vivante, libre et heureuse, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Alors advienne que pourra, au moins elle n'aurait pas le regret de n'avoir pas saisi sa chance, sa parenthèse enchantée, sa bulle de bonheur et ce serait avec Sirius qu'elle partagerait cela, même si cela signifiait faire fi des conséquences de ses actes. Elle avait passé des années à faire passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien, elle avait bien le droit de se montrer un peu égoïste…

La porte de l'infirmerie grinça, la faisant émerger des méandres embrumés de ses pensées. Hermione se pencha un peu pour tenter d'apercevoir qui pouvait bien venir à l'infirmerie après les heures de visite et fut étonnée de voir la porte bouger sans que personne n'en soit à proximité.

Miss Pomfresh, qui devait elle aussi avoir entendu la porte, sortit de son office et fit une ronde pour s'assurer que tout était calme et tranquille dans son infirmerie. Rassérénée de voir toutes ses pensionnaires endormies (pour éviter les questions Hermione avait préféré à nouveau feindre d'être assoupie), l'infirmière retourna vers le laboratoire où elle était en train de reconstituer sa réserve d'onguents qui avait été mise à mal par les nombreuses coupures dont avaient été victimes Lily et dans une moindre mesure Hermione et Meg.

Le sommeil semblait enfin vouloir venir à Hermione quand elle entendit à nouveau un bruit, semblable à un frottement d'étoffe qui la mit en alerte. Les yeux étrécis, elle balaya la pièce du regard et s'apprêtait à appeler Pomfresh quand une voix, qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille, lui murmura :

« Je suis sûr que je te manquais déjà. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise et un timide sourire naquit aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Son sourire devint plus franc quand Sirius se dégagea de dessous la cape d'invisibilité, restant cependant caché de la vue de l'infirmière par le rideau qui avait été légèrement tiré afin de protéger l'intimité des patientes.

Hermione entendit un nouveau bruissement de tissu et la cape glissa encore, révélant James qui lui fit un petit sourire, presque incapable de détacher son regard inquiet de la silhouette pâle de Lily. Hermione tenta de le rassurer :

« Elle dort à cause des potions, mais Miss Pomfresh a assuré qu'elle irait mieux dès demain. Elle ne devrait avoir que de petites cicatrices voire même rien sur les bras et son choc à la tête ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir après une nuit de sommeil. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. »

James passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants encore plus et finalement, faisant toujours bien attention à se tenir hors de portée de vue du bureau de l'infirmière, il osa s'approcher du lit de sa petite amie et lui prit la main. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura des mots qu'Hermione et Sirius eurent la politesse et la discrétion de faire semblant de ne pas entendre. Sirius vint précautionneusement s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione, arborant une expression inquiète que la jeune femme lui avait rarement vue.

« Vous nous avez fichu une sacrée frousse. » La sermonna gentiment Sirius, en prenant une des mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et observant les quelques coupures que les morceaux d'étain avaient provoquées. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous êtes pourtant les meilleures en Potions… »

« C'est Snape le meilleur. » Ne put s'empêcher de le corriger Hermione. Il eût une petite grimace de dégoût lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du Serpentard mais n'ajouta rien, attendant visiblement les explications qu'ils n'avaient pu avoir plus tôt, en raison de la présence de Slughorn et Dumbledore. « On a suivi les instructions du livre de Potions à la lettre, nous n'avons rien fait d'inhabituel. Même le Professeur Slughorn ne comprend pas. » Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge, juste une omission volontaire de l'implication des Serpentards, mais elle n'arrivait quand même pas à croiser son regard, Sirius leva un sourcil sceptique, doutant visiblement de ce qu'elle disait.

« Il y a bien dû y avoir quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé correctement... Un chaudron, ça n'explose pas comme ça ! » Il se reprit de ce petit emportement et tenta de plaisanter un peu. « J'en sais quelque chose, vu le nombre qu'on en a mis à mal... » Mais il ne put rester léger et redevint soudain sérieux, avant de poursuivre : « On a entendu Dumbledore parler d'une enquête qui sera menée... Même lui pense que ce n'est pas un simple accident. » Son regard se fit mauvais et il ajouta : « Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… Rosier ou Snape a dû trafiquer votre chaudron. »

« Laisse Dumbledore mener son enquête Sirius. » Le stoppa-t-elle, sentant bien qu'il allait encore vouloir partir en guerre contre les Serpentards et sachant pertinemment qu'au fond il avait raison de les soupçonner.

Un toussotement poli les interrompit et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers James, qui s'était approché d'eux.

Ayant gagné l'attention de ses amis et espérant secrètement avoir interrompu ce qui ressemblait fort à un début de dispute, James leur fit un clin d'œil et déclara :

« Je ne sers à rien ici …Je préfère la laisser dormir paisiblement. Je remonte en Salle Commune, soyez sages ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Sirius décocha un sourire complice à son ami, avant de lui demander :

« Et la cape ? »

« Je te la laisse, je prétendrais faire une patrouille si je tombe sur un Professeur… Privilège de Préfet en Chef. » Acheva-t-il en montrant le badge sur son torse.

Dès que James fut sorti aussi discrètement que possible de l'infirmerie (et heureusement sans alerter Miss Pomfresh), Sirius agita sa baguette et le rideau qui n'était jusque là qu'à moitié tiré, s'étendit à son maximum les cachant Hermione et lui, non seulement de la vue de l'infirmière mais aussi de Lily et Meg au cas où l'une d'elles viendrait à se réveiller, leur allouant enfin un peu d'intimité, que Sirius mit aussitôt à profit pour continuer les activités entamées dans la matinée, plutôt que pour continuer à se chamailler.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45 : Pénombre et Remontrances**

Encore à moitié perdue dans les brumes de ses rêves, Hermione s'étira doucement et tenta de se retourner, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par un poids qui lui barrait la taille. Elle ouvrit un œil pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait et sursauta légèrement en trouvant le visage endormi de Sirius tout proche du sien. Poursuivant son observation, elle constata que le poids qui gênait ses mouvements n'était autre que le bras droit du jeune homme, qui lui enserrait la taille.

Un instant inquiète de s'être endormie pelotonnée contre Sirius dans un lieu somme toute public, Hermione fut rapidement rassurée par la pénombre qui régnait encore dans la pièce : le soleil devait à peine poindre à l'horizon, il n'y avait donc que peu de risque que Miss Pomfresh vienne à nouveau faire une ronde et ne surprenne Sirius, alors qu'il était plus qu'interdit qu'il soit à l'infirmerie en dehors des heures de visites, endormi sur le lit d'une de ses camarades de surcroît.

Hermione attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux dans l'intention de chatouiller le nez du Maraudeur pour le réveiller, mais à peine eut elle approché la boucle brune du visage de Sirius qu'il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, lui montrant qu'il était tout aussi éveillé qu'elle.

« Je croyais que votre Bellotruc, il lui fallait un baiser pour se réveiller, pas des chatouilles… » murmura-t-il en s'étirant un peu et resserrant son étreinte, rapprochant encore un peu plus Hermione de lui, si cela était possible.

« La Belle au Bois Dormant, Sirius. » le corrigea la jeune femme sans même y penser. « Et tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'une princesse endormie... » le taquina-t-elle avant d'embrasser la moue faussement boudeuse qu'il fit à ces mots. « Tu ferais mieux de partir, le jour se lève. » acheva-t-elle en faisant un petit signe vers les fenêtres où l'on voyait la clarté l'emporter peu à peu sur les ténèbres.

« Mais je suis bien là, moi. » grogna-t-il en faisant mine de se rendormir, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione avait raison et que Miss Pomfresh ne tarderait pas à se réveiller pour venir ausculter ses malades. Finalement, et visiblement à contrecœur, il se redressa et demanda : « Tu crois que vous sortirez aujourd'hui ? ».

« Je pense que je serai libérée ce matin… Après tout, je n'ai eu que quelques coupures, qui sont déjà guéries. » Dit-elle en examinant ses mains où les plaies avaient été les plus nombreuses. « Je n'ai pas perdu conscience comme Lily ou Meg… »

« Il vaut quand même mieux que tu sois restée ici cette nuit…On ne sait jamais. » Marmonna-t-il en ramassant la cape d'invisibilité de James qui avait glissé au sol pendant la nuit.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, un peu agacée de l'attitude surprotectrice de Sirius, mais préféra ne rien dire sachant pertinemment que cela ne changerait rien…

Après un dernier baiser, Sirius se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et se faufila hors de l'infirmerie.

Et effectivement quelques instants plus tard, Miss Pomfresh vint faire sa première ronde, s'étonnant de trouver une Hermione déjà parfaitement éveillée. Après quelques examens pour vérifier que sa patiente allait bien, l'infirmière lui annonça qu'elle pourrait partir dans la matinée pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune.

Meg puis Lily se réveillèrent peu de temps après et une fois les tests qu'elle avait déjà pratiqués sur Hermione effectués sur les deux jeunes femmes, Miss Pomfresh décréta que la Préfète en Chef, même si elle allait beaucoup mieux, avait besoin d'un autre jour auprès d'elle, tandis que la Serdaigle serait libérée le matin même, comme Hermione.

Ne voulant pas laisser Lily seule avant que les visites ne commencent et donc que James puisse être auprès d'elle, Hermione sollicita et obtint rapidement l'autorisation de rester un peu plus longtemps à l'infirmerie. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la Serdaigle, qui préféra s'éclipser dès que possible. En partant, elle adressa un dernier petit sourire aux deux Gryffondors, ce qui provoqua immédiatement l'agacement d'Hermione :

« Quelle hypocrite ! Elle pourrait avoir l'air au moins de regretter ! Et- »

« Hermione ! » admonesta gentiment Lily pour couper l'élan de son amie, sachant que quand elle commençait, elle pouvait râler comme ça pendant une éternité. Aussitôt la brune stoppée et poussée par son insatiable curiosité, la Préfète en Chef choisit de ramener la conversation sur le sujet qu'elle n'avait pu aborder la veille. « Je suis contente pour Sirius et toi. » souffla-t-elle timidement.

La seule réponse d'Hermione fut de marmonner inintelligiblement en rougissant un peu et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, visiblement embarrassée.

Lily, un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, n'ajouta cependant rien sur le sujet, simplement désireuse de faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle était heureuse pour elle. Mais très vite, elle s'orienta aussitôt vers la question qui lui pesait réellement.

« Tu sais, on devrait leur dire la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé hier en Potions. Je pense toujours que nous avons eu raison de ne pas leur répéter ce que Rosier a dit le jour où nous étions dans le passage secret, derrière la tapisserie… » Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer à son amie qu'elle suivait son raisonnement. « Mais pour ce qui s'est passé hier, il faut trouver un moyen de leur expliquer que ce sont eux qui étaient visés et- »

« James et Sirius sont venus hier soir. » la coupa Hermione. Lily écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise. « James était inquiet pour toi, il est resté un moment à tes côtés. Et Sirius m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé. » Lily fronça les sourcils, se demandant visiblement ce qu'Hermione avait bien pu raconter au Maraudeur. « Je lui ai simplement dit que- »

Elle fut soudain interrompue par les portes de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrirent à la volée laissant pénétrer les jumeaux Prewett dont l'un, qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant Fabian, lançait des regards assassins à l'autre. Les nouveaux arrivants vinrent se poster entre les deux jeunes femmes et après s'être très courtoisement excusés auprès de Lily, ils prièrent Hermione de les suivre immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

A peine passée la lourde porte de chêne du bureau directorial et s'être vue offrir un siège ainsi qu'un traditionnel bonbon au citron qu'elle refusa, Hermione comprit au regard préoccupé du Directeur, que la conversation ne s'annonçait pas sous de bons augures

Dumbledore se frotta les tempes un instant avant de parler :

« Horace a découvert les raisons du fâcheux évènement d'hier, Miss Granger. J'imagine que vous voulez connaître ses conclusions ? »

« Vous m'avez faite venir ici pour cela, Professeur ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Disons que le fait qu'Horace ait découvert que votre chaudron a été saboté justifie à lui seul votre venue. Mais les informations que Gideon m'a délivré quand il a su ce qu'il s'était passé me préoccupent encore plus… »Surprise, Hermione se retourna vers Gideon qui soutint son regard et lui dit :

« Je sais ce dont nous étions convenu. Mais je pense que vous n'avez pas été tout à fait honnête avec moi, Hermione. C'est pour cela que j'en ai parlé à Albus, mais ce qu'il s'est passé hier me fait craindre le pire… »

Dumbledore tourna vers elle ses yeux bleus ordinairement si malicieux qui ne reflétaient à ce moment là qu'inquiétude et préoccupation et demanda :

« Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit que Evan Rosier s'en était pris à vous au début du mois ? »

« Je suis navrée de vous avoir caché cela, Professeur. Mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux pas vous expliquer les raisons de mes agissements. Je sais que certaines choses doivent vous sembler étranges, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ma situation requiert de la prudence. » Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Gideon et Fabian échanger des regards curieux, ne saisissant rien des allusions d'Hermione. « Et en sachant ce que je sais, je ne veux pas que Rosier soit sanctionné et encore moi renvoyé ! Il est impératif qu'il continue à croire qu'il agit en toute impunité…. » Voyant Dumbledore froncer les sourcils, visiblement inquiet, elle ajouta : « J'ai déjà fait en sorte de ne plus être aussi vulnérable, grâce à l'aide de mes amis… »

« Vous avez parlé de votre origine avec vos camarades ? » s'inquiéta le Directeur.

« Non ! » le détrompa-t-elle aussitôt. « Lily Evans a entendu Rosier mentionner qu'il… » Elle s'enfonça un peu dans sa chaise, sachant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler devant des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ne manquerait pas d'avoir des conséquences. « Lily et moi avons entendu Rosier dire qu'il a comme mission de m'emmener à Voldemort. »

Mais elle n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle avait redoutée et Dumbledore se contenta de sourire tristement avant de lui dire :

« Je me doutais bien que Voldemort imbriquerait les pièces du puzzle… » Devant le regard inquisiteur que lui lancèrent simultanément Hermione et les jumeaux, il expliqua : « L'arrivée de Miss Granger à Poudlard a crée une sorte de perturbation magique… Et je sais que Voldemort garde en permanence un œil sur Poudlard… Il semble obsédé par ce lieu… Il a dû _sentir_ votre arrivée… »

« Mais il ne sait pas d'où je viens ? Si ? » demanda Hermione soudain anxieuse.

« Je ne pense pas… Je ne l'espère pas… » Dumbledore soupira. « Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous renouveler mes consignes de prudence, Miss Granger. » Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'accord. « Il va falloir trouver un moyen de vous protéger, vos camarades, ne peuvent pas endosser ce rôle. »

« Tu as tort, Albus. » le coupa soudainement Fabian. Le Directeur se retourna vivement vers lui. « Je t'ai déjà dit que ces jeunes gens avaient l'étoffe de membres de l'Ordre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous payer le luxe de ne pas compter sur eux. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas que mes élèves soient mêlés à ça. Je me dois de les protéger- »

« Mais tu ne le peux pas ! » s'emporta Gideon. « Comment veux-tu qu'ils ignorent ce qui se passe ? Ils n'auraient pas remarqué les attentats ? Les disparitions étranges ? Les morts ? » Gideon soupira lourdement et commença à faire les cents pas. « Ouvre les yeux, Albus. Fabian a raison. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux au sein de l'Ordre pour assurer toutes les missions. Tu me fais revenir d'Albanie pour remplacer mon frère. Tu l'envoies chercher ce que voulaient les Mangemorts en attaquant Pré-au-Lard, tu- » Il s'interrompit soudain, réalisant en avoir trop dit devant une personne qui n'était pas « officiellement » membre de l'Ordre. « Si nous devons assurer nous même la protection de Miss Granger – d'ailleurs, il faudra quand même que tu nous expliques pourquoi elle est en danger – nous ne pourrons plus espionner les agissements de Voldemort ! Nous sommes surpassés en nombre, Albus ! » acheva-t-il en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil.

« Ce que veux dire mon cher frère, » poursuivit Fabian en s'approchant du bureau directorial. « C'est que nous ne pouvons pas endosser toutes les missions. »

Dumbledore pinça l'arrête de son nez, visiblement épuisé et sembla réfléchir une éternité avant de finalement se tourner vers Hermione :

« Bien, Miss Granger. Je me dois de vous faire confiance… Après tout vous en savez plus que moi sur les évènements. Mais promettez-moi de ne plus tenter de me cacher ce qu'il se passe dans cette école. » Hermione s'apprêtait à protester mais il la coupa d'un geste de la main. « Mais en retour de cette confiance que je me dois de vous accorder, vous me devez la réciproque, Miss. Et je vous l'assure, quoique cela puisse me coûter, je suivrai vos consignes… » Il soupira lourdement avant de poursuivre : « Il ne faudrait pas perturber encore plus la course des évènements. Mais vous devez toujours garder à l'esprit que vos actes peuvent avoir des conséquences incommensurables, Miss Granger. » Enfin, il se retourna vers Fabian et Gideon. « Je comprends votre position, je sais que nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux au sein de l'Ordre… Mais je ne veux pas que mes élèves courent le moindre danger ! Côtoyer Miss Granger est déjà leur donner suffisamment de responsabilités. » Les jumeaux s'apprêtèrent à protester mais Dumbledore leva une main en signe d'apaisement et ajouta : « Après les ASPIC, je pense que nous pourrons envisager les choses de votre point de vue… »

« Ravi que tu en conviennes enfin ! » s'exclama Gideon, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir de son frère, qui avait le triomphe plus modeste. « Maintenant, pourrais-tu enfin nous expliquer la situation d'Hermione ? »


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46 : Révéler et Cacher**

Plus que ravie qu'il lui demande de les excuser pour poursuivre la conversation avec les jumeaux Prewett entre membres de l'Ordre, Hermione fila du bureau du Directeur aussi vite qu'un Vif d'Or et laissa ses pas la diriger vers la Tour des Gryffondors.

Brusquement, la réalité de sa situation lui était revenue, comme jetée au visage. Dans son esprit, les mots de Dumbledore ne cessaient de résonner lourdement : « vos actes peuvent avoir des conséquences incommensurables ».

Elle savait qu'elle avait été égoïste et n'avait pensé qu'à elle… Mais quoi qu'elle fasse maintenant, un retour en arrière était impossible… Sirius et elle étaient devenus bien plus que des amis et elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, renoncer à cela.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, submergée par le doute. Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux et battit furieusement des paupières pour les éloigner. Plus que tout, elle redoutait la réaction de Dumbledore lorsqu'il découvrirait la seule chose qu'elle lui avait cachée malgré sa promesse de lui révéler ce qui se passait.

Elle eut un soupir épuisé et murmura le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame pour enfin pénétrer dans sa Salle Commune, qu'à son grand étonnement, elle trouva totalement vide. Elle fit rapidement un petit inventaire des septièmes années et réalisa que Peter, Mary et Daisy étaient en cours de Divination et sûrement, James, Sirius et Remus étaient allés rendre visite à Lily à l'infirmerie. N'ayant pas envie de faire face à ses amis dans l'immédiat, Hermione décida d'aller profiter de ce peu de temps libre pour se rendre à la Réserve. Elle alla chercher son sac de cours que les elfes avaient soigneusement remisé dans sa malle et se rendit, baguette au poing en cas de mauvaise rencontre, à la Bibliothèque.

Comme souvent, Regulus s'y trouvait (Hermione le soupçonnait même d'avoir abandonné certaines matières pour avoir plus de temps pour ses recherches), compulsant un des lourds volumes qu'elle l'avait si souvent vu manipuler. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités d'usage et quelques instants à peine plus tard, Regulus lui soumit certains calculs qu'il avait effectués dans le cadre de ses recherches.

Hermione vérifia les calculs, les affina et soudain leva les yeux vers le cadet des Black :

« Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques le but de tout cela. » Il se renfrogna instantanément et tendit une main, comme prêt à lui retirer le parchemin des doigts, aussi elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Les facteurs différentiels de Pi et Mu ne s'emploient pas dans le même but. Si tu veux faire apparaître c'est l'un, si c'est pour dissimuler c'est l'autre. » Ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Donc soit tu m'expliques – au moins un peu – ce que je suis en train de t'aider à faire, soit tu te débrouilles tout seul ! »

Hermione craint un instant que son ultimatum ne se retourne contre elle et que Regulus ne lui demande tout simplement de partir, mais, à son grand étonnement, il sembla peser consciencieusement le pour et contre pendant un moment, avant de se résoudre :

« Révéler. » Elle haussa les sourcils, toujours visiblement dans l'expectative. « J'ai chez moi un livre, dont je sais qu'il regorge d'informations, mais qui refuse même de s'ouvrir... »

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de confirmation, mais ses pensées étaient autres : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce fameux livre ne pouvait pas être le Black's Compendium… Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un moyen de persuader Regulus d'amener ce livre à Poudlard… L'idéal serait qu'il la conduise à la bibliothèque de Grimmauld Place et qu'elle puisse y étudier, mais avec les parents de Sirius qui vivaient encore, cela semblait inimaginable. Aussi, ayant eu de la chance avec son premier coup de poker, Hermione réitéra :

« Je pourrais mieux t'aider si je pouvais voir de quoi il retourne…Il faudrait que je vois ce livre… » Aussitôt, Regulus releva vers elle les yeux qu'il avait à nouveau tournés vers les calculs arithmantiques et fronça les sourcils.

Il se contenta de grommeler quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas, mais elle fut ravie de constater, qu'au moins il ne s'était pas complètement renfermé sur lui-même à cette idée.

Après presque encore une heure de calculs arithmantiques complexes, Hermione se décida à aller rejoindre les Maraudeurs et Lily à l'infirmerie pour bavarder un peu avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

La conversation lui sembla aller bon train dans l'infirmerie quand elle poussa la porte, mais le silence s'abattit dès que les Gryffondors aperçurent la nouvelle arrivée. Hermione leur fit à tous un grand sourire qui s'estompa quand elle croisa le regard inquiet de Lily, qui aussitôt lui demanda :

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore ? Ca a duré extrêmement longtemps…On commençait à s'inquiéter. »

Hermione haussa simplement les épaules et posa son sac sur le lit à proximité de celui de Lily et qui avait été le sien jusqu'à ce matin.

« Ca n'a pas duré si longtemps, je suis allée à la Bibliothèque après. » Elle tendit à Lily un livre traitant des variations et renforcements du Sortilège du Bouclier. « En partant du bureau de Dumbledore, un des jumeaux Prewett m'a suggéré de lire ça pour pallier notre absence d'hier… »

Lily attrapa le tome et la remercia rapidement, mais ne put s'empêcher de poser à nouveau sa question :

« Que te voulais le Directeur, Hermione ? Les Professeurs Prewett avaient l'air…contrariés. »

Hermione s'assit lourdement à côté de son sac et vit immédiatement Remus, Sirius et James s'approcher encore un peu plus d'elle, curieux de ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce et comprenant ce qui la préoccupait, Remus l'informa qu'ils étaient seuls, Miss Pomfresh s'étant absentée pour se rendre aux cachots afin de quérir quelques ingrédients. Hermione soupira lourdement et se décida à leur expliquer de quoi il retournait :

« Dumbledore voulait me voir parce que Slughorn a découvert ce qui s'était passé hier… » Lily sursauta et Hermione remarqua que les trois garçons s'étaient subitement tendus et poursuivit : « Et quand il a appris que quelqu'un avait saboté notre chaudron- »

« On a saboté votre chaudron ?! » s'emporta James, dans un mélange de colère et d'incrédulité.

Hermione sentit immédiatement l'élancement du Dies Eudaimon au creux de son ventre. La douleur la brûlait, lui donnant envie de crier, mais elle se mordit la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang pour s'en empêcher et inspira profondément, tentant désespérément de se contrôler.

Evitant consciencieusement de regarder Sirius pour qu'il ne devinât pas sa douleur, Hermione passa une main tremblante sur son visage pour rassembler ses idées avant de reprendre son récit :

« Oui, saboté James. » affirma-t-elle, sur un ton sans appel. « Quand Slughorn a expliqué que quelque chose avait été ajouté à notre chaudron, apparemment les frères Prewett devaient être présents et Gideon a craint que ce ne soit en lien avec l'incident entre Rosier et moi… Donc il a tout raconté au Directeur. » Elle soupira et toujours en tentant de ne pas trop mentir mais ne pas trop en dire, elle avoua : « J'ai raconté à Dumbledore et aux Prewett, enfin dans les grandes lignes, ce que Lily et moi avons entendu à propos de la mission de Rosier- »

Lily, visiblement très inquiète, la coupa :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en a dit ? Il va l'exclure ? »

« Non. Il faut que Rosier reste, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. » Lily hocha la tête, visiblement peu convaincue mais acceptant néanmoins ce que son amie lui disait. « Dumbledore s'est rendu à mon avis… Il avait deviné que Voldemort s'apercevrait de mon arrivée et qu'il essaierait de m'atteindre… Il m'a fait promettre de ne plus rien lui cacher et je lui ai aussi promis je saurai me montrer prudente… Et que vous m'y aideriez » expliqua-t-elle en les regardant les uns après les autres. Cependant, quand elle croisa le regard de Sirius, elle n'y vit pas la même compréhension que dans les regards de ses amis, mais plutôt une sorte de colère sourde, mais il ne dit rien et d'un signe de tête lui montra qu'il continuerait à la protéger.

« Mais qui a réellement saboté votre chaudron ? » demanda Remus.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Lily, qui semblait lui supplier de dire la vérité.

« Je ne peux pas, Lily. Tu sais ce qu'il va s'en suivre… »

« Tu nous fais aussi peu confiance ? » demanda doucement James. Surprise, Hermione le fixa un moment, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. James eut un petit sourire un peu amer. « C'est Rosier, c'est ça ? Et tu as peur que nous fassions quelque chose d'inconsidéré en représailles ? » Hermione hocha lentement la tête, un peu honteuse. « Depuis quand sais-tu que c'est Rosier ? »

« Hier soir… » Murmura faiblement Hermione, gênée d'admettre ses mensonges. « Il est venu menacer Meg pour qu'elle se taise… C'est elle qui a versé quelque chose dans notre chaudron. » Hermione n'osa pas lever les yeux vers les trois garçons de peur de ne lire la déception dans leurs regards. « Mais Meg a changé les plans de Rosier… C'est vous trois qui étiez visés. »

« Tu m'as menti ? » demanda soudain Sirius d'une voix blanche. Hermione n'osa même pas lever la tête et ne lui offrit pour toute réponse que son silence. « J'en étais sûr. » fut la dernière phrase qu'il prononça avant de sortir rageusement de l'infirmerie.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus et c'est dans un silence lourd que James, Remus et Hermione rejoignirent Peter dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Sirius ne s'y montra pas, pas plus qu'il ne se montra en cours d'Histoire de la Magie ou de Botanique dans l'après-midi. Hermione avait l'estomac noué, sûre qu'il s'était précipité vers une vengeance quelconque envers les Serpentards, mais aucune nouvelle ne vint confirmer ses peurs.

Aussi, au lieu de dîner avec Peter, James, Remus et Lily (que Pomfresh avait finalement relâchée en fin d'après-midi), Hermione s'éclipsa pour aller prendre l'air dans le Parc de Poudlard, elle avait désespérément besoin d'être seule.

Elle eut toutes les difficultés du monde à persuader James et Remus de la laisser faire mais lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Rosier et Snape étaient présents à la table des Serpentards, ils la laissèrent filer, conscient qu'elle ne risquait rien puisque le danger était sous leurs yeux.

Hermione s'emmitoufla du mieux qu'elle le put dans sa cape et laissa ses pas la diriger, vers cet endroit si propice à ses réflexions aux abords du Lac Noir, au pied du grand hêtre. Le froid qui la transperçait ne semblait en rien pouvoir soulager le feu des émotions contraires qui se battaient dans son esprit. Elle s'assit au pied de l'arbre et posa un instant son front sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela soit si compliqué ?

Tout tourbillonnait dans son esprit : ses amis et sa famille qui lui manquaient, le mensonge perpétuel dans lequel elle était obligée de vivre, le doute quant à son départ, si départ il y avait… Après tout, si elle changeait soudain les évènements, comme elle en avait eu si souvent envie, par exemple en informant les Maraudeurs de la traîtrise de Peter, les Potter ne mourraient pas... Et peut-être que les jours heureux de Sirius ne finiraient plus… Penser à Sirius fit soudainement céder un barrage en elle et les larmes qui la menaçaient depuis son entrevue avec Dumbledore s'écoulèrent librement sur ses joues, sans qu'elle cherche ne serait-ce qu'à les essuyer.

Un bruissement tout proche d'elle la fit se dresser brusquement, baguette tendue vers l'arrivant, quel qu'il soit.

« Toujours sur le qui-vive, vous êtes vraiment de la graine de combattante. »

Aussitôt, Hermione abaissa sa baguette et accueillit Gideon d'un sourire triste. Réalisant que les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient bien trop pour que ce ne soit qu'un reflet de la lune, Gideon posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la laissa se réinstaller d'où elle s'était précipitamment levée, puis s'assit à ses côtés et s'adossa lui aussi à l'arbre.

« Voyage dans le temps, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil moqueur. « Décidemment, vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de surprises. »

« Je m'en serais bien passée. » souffla amèrement la Gryffondor. « Je n'ai même pas fait exprès vous savez… » avoua-t-elle, gênée.

Gideon éclata d'un rire franc.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'Albus nous a dit. Mais rassurez-vous, ni Fabian, ni moi ne dirons quoi que ce soit, nous avons fait, devant Dumbledore, un Serment Inviolable… »

« Un Serment Inviolable ? » Hermione était abasourdie que le Directeur ait imposé cela à deux membres de l'Ordre.

« C'est nous qui avons insisté. Si Voldemort essaie de nous faire parler, nous mourrons avant d'avoir pu vous mettre en danger. »

« Mais, vous êtes fous ! » protesta vivement Hermione.

« Hermione, c'est absolument nécessaire ! Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Albus : personne, même lui, même mon frère ou moi ou n'importe qui au sein de l'Ordre, ne peut appréhender les ramifications induites par votre présence ici. Garder votre présence secrète, même du reste de l'Ordre, est capital. Réalisez-vous pleinement l'ampleur des secrets que vous détenez ? »

A nouveau, sans qu'elle puisse les restreindre, les larmes d'Hermione recommencèrent à couler. Evidemment qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire basculer le sort de la première guerre, qu'elle pouvait sauver des vies, y compris celle de la personne à laquelle elle était en train de parler, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec le destin et mettre les évènements en balance. Tout devait se dérouler à nouveau. Parce que Voldemort ne serait vaincu que par Harry, après avoir détruit tous les Horcruxes, dans vingt ans et après la mort d'une multitude d'innocents.

Hermione n'avait même pas réalisé que son corps entier était secoué de sanglots et que son Professeur l'avait pris dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Elle cacha son visage dans les replis de la robe de sorcier de Gideon et se laissa aller à pleurer de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, comme elle ne s'y était pas encore autorisée depuis qu'elle avait été arrachée à son époque. Pleurer pour tous ces gens qu'elle avait appris à aimer et qui ne méritaient pas de mourir, pour Harry qui aurait tant aimé connaître ses parents, pour elle et le poids de secrets qu'elle devait porter.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47 : Gêne et Confiance**

Alors que ses larmes commençaient à peine à se tarir et que sa respiration redevenait normale, la conscience d'Hermione décida de judicieusement lui rappeler qu'elle s'était blottie dans les bras d'un de ses _Professeurs_. Instinctivement, elle eut un mouvement de recul et s'éloigna brusquement de Gideon, gênée de s'être ainsi laissée aller, dans les bras d'un membre du corps enseignant de surcroît.

S'abandonner ainsi et perdre toute contenance n'était pas quelque chose qu'Hermione s'autorisait habituellement et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers son Professeur. Comprenant immédiatement ce qui gênait la jeune femme, Gideon lui fit un sourire complice et la rassura :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aussi, vous avez le droit de craquer… Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour porter un tel poids sur les épaules. » Hermione ne put retenir un petit reniflement cynique. Si seulement il savait ce par quoi je suis passée…pensa-t-elle amèrement. Ignorant volontairement la réaction de la jeune femme, Gideon poursuivit : « Et puis, ce n'était qu'un peu de réconfort… Vous n'avez rien à craindre…D'ailleurs, cela ne pose aucun problème éthique, puisque je ne suis même plus votre Professeur depuis ce soir... » Hermione leva vers lui un regard étonné. « Fabian reprend seul la charge des cours de DCFM. On ne peut pas se permettre que deux membres de l'Ordre soit monopolisés au même endroit. Mais je reviendrai fréquemment… Donc, si vous avez besoin de parler de vous, de votre situation… Vous devez savoir que vous pouvez compter sur Fabian au quotidien. » Il eut un petit sourire espiègle et poursuivit : « Je sais qu'il a toujours l'air d'avoir avalé un manche à balai, mais c'est l'aîné que voulez-vous, il a tendance à se prendre au sérieux… » Hermione sourit à sa plaisanterie et il lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence avant de se relever et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à faire de même.

Ils étaient en train de remonter le petit chemin qui courait vers le Château, lorsque les premiers cris leurs parvinrent. Apparemment, l'absence d'Hermione avait dû être trop longue au goût de ses amis et ils étaient en train de la chercher en hurlant son prénom à tue-tête dans tout le Parc.

Dès que Peter aperçut la jeune femme accompagnée d'un des Professeurs Prewett, il fit jaillir, haut dans le ciel, une gerbe d'étincelles rouges, avant de se précipiter vers eux.

« Ah, Hermione ! On s'inquiétait ! On ne pensait pas que tu partirais aussi longtemps ! »

Hermione, craignant que sa voix ne trahisse les émotions qu'elle peinait encore à contenir, lui fit un faible sourire d'excuse, qu'elle ne put que réitérer lorsque Remus et James les rejoignirent en courant.

James, très essoufflé, ne dit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un regard lourd de reproches qui s'adoucit dès qu'il avisa les yeux rouges et encore gonflés de son amie, preuves manifestes des larmes versées.

« Content que vous l'ayez trouvée, Professeur Prewett. » dit Remus, sincèrement reconnaissant.

« Ce n'est plus Professeur Prewett, c'est simplement Gideon. J'ai cessé mes fonctions. »

Les trois garçons parurent étonnés mais ne dirent rien et ce fut James qui soudainement les rappela tous à la réalité :

« Il faut aller rejoindre Lily en Salle Commune, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre… » Il se tourna vers Hermione et expliqua : « Elle voulait venir nous aider à te chercher, mais elle est encore un peu faible – malgré le fait qu'elle prétende le contraire – et j'ai réussi à la persuader de ne pas venir, en lui promettant que nous la rejoindrions très vite… »

Hermione hocha la tête et commença à monter les quelques marches qui menaient au Hall, soudain elle se retourna et d'une petite voix, demanda :

« Vous reviendrez, Prof- » Elle sourit et se corrigea : « Gideon ? »

Un immense sourit naquit aussitôt sur le visage du rouquin avant qu'il ne déclare gaiement :

« Je me disais bien que j'étais votre jumeau préféré ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois exaspérée et amusée des manières enfantines de celui qui était dorénavant son ancien Professeur. « Je revendrai avant même d'avoir eu le temps de vous manquer. » Il se fit soudain plus sérieux et ajouta, conscient que les Maraudeurs l'écoutaient attentivement. « Vous avez le droit de ne pas être infaillible, Hermione. Et quoi qu'en pense Albus, ces jeunes gens sauront vous épauler, je le sais, je le sens. » Après un dernier regard lourd de sens à chacun des trois jeunes hommes, il s'éloigna, prenant le chemin qui le mènerait aux Portes de Poudlard, en direction de Pré au Lard.

Remus et James se positionnèrent de part et d'autre d'Hermione, laissant Peter trottiner derrière eux, et ils prirent la direction de la Tour des Gryffondors pour rejoindre Lily. James ne put résister à son instinct protecteur envers la jeune femme et passa bientôt un bras consolateur autour de ses épaules.

« Il a raison, tu sais. » lui souffla James. « Tu peux vraiment compter sur nous. » Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la coupa. « C'est à nous de te protéger par l'inverse ! Penser que nous contre-attaquerions Rosier était- »

« Extrêmement judicieux. » le coupa fermement Remus qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation. James leva brusquement la tête et fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu heureux que son ami ait décidé de le contredire. Remus leva les yeux au ciel et clarifia : « Ne sois pas hypocrite, James. Tu sais très bien que si Hermione t'avais avoué hier que leur chaudron a explosé à cause d'une revanche de Serpentard qui _nous_ était destinée- » Il s'interrompit, jetant un regard interrogateur à Hermione pour vérifier qu'il avait bien compris tout ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il reprit : « Tu sais très bien que Sirius et toi vous seriez précipités pour… Pour…Pour je ne préfère même pas imaginer quoi, d'ailleurs ! »

James sembla considérer longtemps les mots de Remus, l'air sombre. Ils avaient presque atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'apprêtaient à lui donner le mot de passe, lorsqu'il parla enfin :

« Je comprends. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me fasse plaisir, mais je comprends. »

Alors qu'il se tournait vers la Grosse Dame pour lui murmurer le mot de passe, James perçut un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard. Il se tourna vivement vers l'intrus, baguette déjà à la main, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quel Serpentard ou même Mangemort pour protéger Hermione. Il sentit Remus et Peter s'approcher de lui, signe évident que ses amis avaient eux aussi perçu le nouvel arrivant. Mais lorsque l'intrus s'approcha d'eux, James relâcha sa garde, reconnaissant immédiatement la démarche de son meilleur ami.

Sirius s'approcha d'eux mais s'arrêta à quelque distance, se tenant immobile, les yeux fixés sur Hermione qui le regardait sans rien dire elle aussi, comme hypnotisée. James se tourna immédiatement vers Remus et Peter et après un petit signe de tête, tous trois s'empressèrent de passer le trou pour rejoindre Lily en Salle Commune, laissant Hermione et Sirius seuls.

Depuis qu'il était sorti en trombe de l'infirmerie, Sirius avait traversé toutes sortes d'émotions. Il avait eu envie de lui hurler après, de lui faire comprendre que le mensonge lui était insupportable, que le fait qu'elle ne lui fasse pas entièrement confiance était une torture pour lui. Un seul regard échangé avec James avait suffit pour que le Préfet en Chef comprenne que son meilleur ami avait besoin de se retrouver seul, complètement seul. C'était tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de se contenir. Un mot, un geste, même d'un ami et il exploserait.

Sirius s'était senti trahi et en colère alors il s'était instinctivement dirigé vers les donjons pour régler son compte à Rosier ou à n'importe quel Serpentard qui aurait le malheur de le regarder de travers. Il approchait de la porte de pierre qui dissimulait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents, quand un éclair de lucidité lui fit désagréablement réaliser qu'il était en train de faire exactement ce qu'Hermione et Lily (puisque au regard que les deux jeunes femmes avaient échangé, il était clair que la Préfète en Chef avait participé au mensonge sur les causes de l'explosion de leur chaudron) avaient redouté qu'il ne fasse : il se précipitait la tête la première dans la bagarre.

Aboutir à cette réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée et il fit un brusque demi-tour, remontant quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller rejoindre un lieu où il savait qu'il aurait la possibilité de réfléchir au calme : la tanière des Maraudeurs.

A peine arrivé dans la grotte secrète, il se jeta sur le lit de fortune qui s'y trouvait et laissa ses pensées dériver pendant des heures, allant jusqu'à parfois s'assoupir. La solution lui apparut clairement après ce qui lui sembla une éternité de réflexions : il devait mettre les choses à plat avec Hermione afin de gagner progressivement la confiance de la jeune femme et lui montrer qu'il était digne qu'elle partageât ses secrets avec lui.

Il resta encore un long moment à ruminer ses pensées, tentant de trouver quels seraient les mots les plus justes pour s'adresser à Hermione, avant de finalement décider de rejoindre ses amis.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la Grosse Dame, il entendit derrière lui des pas et, suivant une impulsion qu'il ne saurait expliquer, il choisit de se cacher dans l'obscurité.

Lorsque depuis son poste d'observation il la vit, qui paraissait si petite et fragile encadrée par James et Remus, tous les mots qu'ils avaient consciencieusement préparés s'envolèrent et il sortit de sa cachette.

Après le départ des trois autres Maraudeurs, Sirius se dirigea doucement vers Hermione, comme on s'approcherait d'un animal effarouché. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, ne sachant plus exactement comment exprimer tout ce qui bouillait en lui.

Sirius était partagé entre une bouffée de colère sourde qui été remontée en lui en la revoyant et une envie irrésistible de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle, si vulnérable et si forte, si sincère et si mystérieuse, si intelligente et si naïve, si douce et si bornée, avait mit son univers sans dessus dessous.

Sirius porta doucement sa main à la joue de la jeune femme, passant son pouce sur les longs cils bruns, y collectant les quelques larmes qui y étaient restées accrochées. Il se demanda – et souhaita presque - s'il avait été la cause de ses larmes. Et lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux et pencha son visage contre sa main pour profiter de la caresse, comme elle l'avait déjà fait si longtemps auparavant, il perdit toute contenance et s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres.

Cela n'avait rien de comparable aux baisers qu'ils avaient déjà partagés, ça n'avait rien de tendre. C'était féroce, vengeur, colérique, presque punitif, comme si leurs frustrations, leurs ressentiments et leurs sentiments se communiquaient par ce baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, s'accrochant l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient cherché à ne faire qu'un, Sirius posa son front contre celui d'Hermione, cherchant à nouveau les mots qui pourraient exprimer le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'assaillait. Mais ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole la première, les yeux encore fermés, elle murmura d'une voix rendue un peu tremblante par l'émotion :

« Je ne _voulais_ pas te mentir… »

Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, Sirius souffla :

« Je sais que tu ne _veux_ pas… » L'admettre avait l'air de lui coûter, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. « Mais je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu le fais quand même. Je hais le mensonge. C'est plus fort que moi. » Hermione prit une longue inspiration saccadée mais ne dit rien, attendant un geste, un mot, n'importe quoi qui lui dise ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant précis. « Je veux qu'on apprenne à se faire confiance, Hermione. »


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48 : Invitation et Mise en garde**

Habituée aux silences boudeurs et souvent injustifiés de Ron, Hermione fut agréablement surprise de constater que James n'avait pas changé d'attitude à son égard et ne semblait pas lui tenir trop rigueur du comportement qu'elle avait eu autour de l'incident qui avait blessé Lily. Elle soupçonnait bien que ce ne soit que grâce à une intervention de Remus, qui avait l'air d'être le seul à appréhender la complexité de la situation, sûrement parce que lui aussi devait mentir malgré lui, afin de protéger sa condition de loup-garou.

Pendant quelque temps, les relations au sein du petit groupe que formaient Lily, Hermione et les Maraudeurs furent un peu plus inconfortables, mais elles reprirent rapidement leur naturel amical.

Du fait du retour à un rythme normal des entraînements de Quidditch (le prochain match ne devant avoir lieu que bien après les vacances de Noël), James était beaucoup plus disponible pour ses amis, mais surtout pour sa petite amie envers qui il se sentait extrêmement redevable d'avoir assuré seule les obligations de leurs deux charges de Préfet en Chef durant la période où il préparait le match contre Poufsouffle avec son équipe.

Les Professeurs, cependant, ne semblaient pas partager l'humeur festive malgré l'approche de Noël, en conséquence de quoi les devoirs, plus complexes les uns que les autres, se succédaient à un rythme effréné, ne laissant aux élèves que peu de temps libre. Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione avaient mis au point un système qui leur permettait de progresser rapidement dans la masse des devoirs. James et Sirius supervisaient les devoirs de Métamorphose, Lily ceux de Potions et de Botanique, Hermione ceux d'Arithmancie et de Sortilèges et Remus ceux de DCFM et d'Histoire de la Magie (Hermione avait été agréablement surprise de découvrir que le jeune homme possédait une mémoire surprenante concernant les dates des révolutions gobelines et des congrégations sorcières). Le pauvre Peter qui ne suivait que Sortilèges, Histoire de la Magie et Métamorphose en commun avec ses amis, pouvait heureusement compter sur eux pour corriger certains aspects de ses devoirs de Divination ou de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, surtout l'orthographe.

Sirius et Hermione passaient encore plus de temps tous les deux, si cela était possible. Ils continuaient à dormir ensemble sur le sofa devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, après des soirées passées à discuter et s'embrasser ou simplement à profiter du silence.

Ils continuaient à apprendre à se connaître, à se faire confiance comme l'avait demandé Sirius. Ils se racontèrent ce que jusqu'à présent ils avaient plus ou moins éludé, par pudeur ou pour se protéger.

Hermione lui raconta comment elle ne s'était jamais sentie adéquate dans le monde moldu, toujours en décalage avec les enfants de son âge et de l'enfance solitaire qui en avait résulté. Elle lui parla de son immense étonnement, partagé par ses parents, mais surtout de son soulagement lorsque une représentante de l'Ecole Sorcière Royale de Bavière était venue lui annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle expliqua tout à Sirius, sa soif de tout connaître et de tout comprendre de ce monde qui était dorénavant le sien, son envie irrépressible de prouver qu'elle pouvait être mieux que ceux qui étaient nés dans des familles sorcières, qu'être née de moldus ne faisait pas d'elle une demi-sorcière, de sa peur maladive de l'échec.

Sirius en retour lui parla de l'aversion qu'il avait, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, toujours eu pour sa famille et leur supposée supériorité sanguine, de ses relations avec son frère qui avaient été son meilleur ami lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qui était devenu un ennemi, complètement aveuglé par les idées de leurs parents. Il lui expliqua comment et pourquoi il s'était enfui, le refuge qu'il avait trouvé auprès des Potter, le soutien que son Oncle Alphard lui avait apporté et la liberté que lui avait conféré l'héritage qui lui avait été légué.

Ils se découvrirent encore un peu plus, partageant au cours de ses soirées des secrets qu'ils n'avaient jusque là gardés que pour eux seuls.

La neige avait étendu un manteau d'une hauteur impressionnante sur Poudlard, faisant ressembler le château à un décor de carte postale moldue, lorsque les invitations pour la traditionnelle fête de Noël du Club de Slug parvinrent à James et Lily, alors qu'ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner avant que Remus, Lily et Hermione ne se rendent en cours d'Arithmancie.

James, Sirius et Peter avaient en effet exceptionnellement décidé ce jeudi là de ne pas faire la grasse matinée et d'accompagner leurs amis dans la Grande Salle. Les apprentis arithmanciens avaient échangé des regards dubitatifs devant l'enthousiasme des trois Maraudeurs, mais n'avaient pas osé faire de commentaire. Lily avait l'air aussi enthousiaste de la fête annoncée au sein du Club de Slug que James paraissait indifférent à l'évènement :

« C'est vrai que c'est déjà bientôt les vacances ! Je suis sûre que ça va être superbe cette fête ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. « L'année dernière, le Professeur Slughorn a essayé de faire venir Stubby Boardman. C'est un de ses anciens élèves préférés… » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton du secret à l'intention d'Hermione.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le fiasco qu'avait été sa participation à la fête de Noël du Club de Slug et cela surtout à cause de son piètre cavalier : Cormac McLaggen. Au souvenir du collant et arrogant Gryffondor, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Sirius qui était assis à ses côtés, grignotant le toast qu'elle venait de lui tendre.

Après avoir baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, (la Pleine Lune, qui s'était déroulée fort heureusement sans aucun incident cette fois, n'était passée que depuis peu de temps), Remus décréta qu'il était temps de se rendre auprès du Professeur Vector et salua ses acolytes avant de se diriger vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Hermione et Lily le suivirent aussitôt, conscientes qu'elles seraient en retard si elles ne se dépêchaient pas. Lily déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de James et un sur la joue de Peter qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Hermione se contenta d'un clin d'œil à l'intention de Sirius, qu'il lui rendit avec un petit sourire suffisant qu'elle trouvait à la fois si agaçant mais tellement charmant, et fit un petit signe de la main aux deux autres Maraudeurs assis de l'autre côté de la large table de bois avant de partir elle aussi.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe où les cours d'Arithmancie avaient lieu, Hermione se remémora soudain qu'elle devait passer à la Bibliothèque pour prendre un ouvrage que lui avait demandé leur Professeur. Lily et Remus lui demandèrent de se dépêcher et l'attendirent devant la porte, surveillant les allers et venues mais ne pénétrant pas dans la pièce afin de pouvoir continuer leur conversation sans subir les remontrances de Mme Pince.

Aussitôt entrée dans la Bibliothèque, Hermione se précipita vers la section Arithmancie où elle savait qu'elle trouverait l'ouvrage demandé par le Professeur Vector. Elle était en train d'examiner le rayon afin d'en repérer le titre quand soudain, un bras passa autour de sa taille, l'attirant en arrière alors qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche.

Prise au dépourvue mais non départie de ses réflexes, Hermione dégaina sa baguette, se retourna vivement et la braqua à la gorge de son assaillant qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu à cause de la relative obscurité du lieu où il l'avait entraînée. Mais il ne bougeait plus, n'esquissant aucun geste ni pour la relâcher, ni pour l'attaquer, comme s'il attendait que les yeux de la jeune femme ne s'habituent à la pénombre.

Dès qu'elle le reconnut, Hermione abaissa sa baguette et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Regulus venait-il de la bousculer de la sorte pour qu'elle se retrouvât pressée avec lui dans cette alcôve ? Dès qu'elle rengaina sa baguette, Regulus relâcha les mains qui la retenaient et lança un regard inquiet autour d'eux, dans la section pourtant déserte.

« Tu pourras remercier Merlin que je sois tombé sur toi par hasard ! » chuchota-t-il nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » s'enquit-elle aussitôt. Conformément à leur accord, Regulus ne lui avait jamais accordé autre chose que des regards méprisants lorsqu'ils avaient été en présence l'un de l'autre, aussi son attitude était la preuve manifeste que quelque chose d'étrange se passait.

« Tu m'as aidé Granger. Je… » Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil angoissé pour vérifier que personne ne les voyait. « Rosier… Il prépare quelque chose de… d'important. Qui te concerne. Slughorn l'a eu à l'œil depuis l'explosion de ton chaudron. » bafouilla-t-il rapidement. Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait, Dumbledore lui avait effectivement raconté que Slughorn en était venu à la conclusion que Rosier au moins, voire peut être même Snape, devaient être impliqués dans ce qui avait blessé son élève favorite. Tout cela uniquement grâce au témoignage du jeune Serpentard qui était venu le chercher durant son cours sur les ordres de son Préfet et sous un prétexte fallacieux. « Pendant les vacances de Noël, ils restent tous les deux à Poudlard. Rosier est sûr qu'il aura sa chance alors. Il l'a dit à Severus devant moi. » Un élève passa au bout du rayonnage, projetant une ombre au sol qui les fit tous les deux sursauter. « Je file. Mais ne reste pas ici pour Noël. » souffla-t-il avant de se glisser vers la section Runes Anciennes.

Hermione était abasourdie. Rosier préparait donc quelque chose, qu'il comptait mettre à exécution durant les vacances de Noël ?

Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse pour tenter de trouver quelle pouvait être la meilleure solution à ce problème. Se taire ? En parler à Dumbledore ? Aux Maraudeurs ? Elle grimaça : Sirius ne lui pardonnerait pas un nouveau mensonge, elle en était sûre, pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient livrés aussi complètement et étaient devenus encore plus proches. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, elle attrapa le premier tome qui se trouva à portée de sa main et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Bibliothèque. Elle fut surprise de constater que Remus était en train de venir la chercher et donc de s'approcher dangereusement de la section d'Arithmancie. Il sourit dès qu'il l'aperçut :

« Tu as pris ton temps, dis donc. On commençait à s'inquiéter. » Il sembla soudain réaliser la tension qui irradiait de la jeune femme et se pencha vers elle en jetant un regard soupçonneux autour d'eux. « Ca ne va pas ? » Elle secoua la tête pour le détromper mais il vit clair à travers sa dénégation. « Il s'est passé quelque chose, Hermione. » affirma-t-il, implacable.

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant. » murmura-t-elle en reprenant son chemin vers la porte de la Bibliothèque qu'ils franchirent ensemble, rejoignant enfin Lily qui commençait franchement à s'impatienter et qui sermonna un peu son amie, inconsciente des tourments de celle-ci.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement le cours d'Arithmancie, en silence. Complètement plongée dans ses réflexions à propos de ce que venait de lui révéler Regulus, Hermione n'entendit même pas les quelques tentatives de conversation de son voisin de table. Alors qu'habituellement, elle adorait échanger avec Williamson, qui était un fin arithmancien, elle resta perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant désespérément quelle serait la meilleure solution pour garantir sa propre sécurité, sans dévoiler pour autant celui qui l'avait informée du fait que Rosier était en train de préparer quelque chose.

Toujours perdue dans ses réflexions à la fin du cours, elle tendit distraitement l'ouvrage qu'elle était allée quérir à la Bibliothèque au Professeur Vector, sans même se préoccuper du fait que ce n'était pas celui qu'il lui avait demandé (ce qui étonna le Professeur qui se demanda ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son élève, habituellement si sérieuse) et se hâta vers la Grande Salle.

En chemin, Remus lui demanda à plusieurs reprises pourquoi elle semblait si soucieuse, et Lily, réalisant qu'il se passait vraisemblablement quelque chose d'inhabituel, commença elle aussi à poser des questions pour comprendre. Les pas d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent soudainement, manquant de peu de se faire percuter par Remus et Lily qui la suivait de près, elle se retourna subitement et déclara :

« Il faut que je vois Dumbledore ! Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça ! » devant les yeux étonnés de ces deux amis, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je vais le voir et je vous rejoins où vous savez. »

Elle commença à faire demi-tour afin de prendre la direction du bureau du Directeur quand elle senti soudain une main attraper son poignet. Remus déclara simplement :

« Lily va aller chercher les autres. » Il se retourna vers la Préfète en Chef qui acquiesça aussitôt. « Et moi je t'accompagne. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule, surtout à cette heure ci, où les couloirs sont presque déserts parce que tous les élèves sont dans la Grande Salle. »


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49 : Tirade et Solution**

Alors que Remus et elle approchaient de l'entrée qui menait au bureau directorial, Hermione eut la surprise de voir le Professeur Dumbledore émerger entre les deux gargouilles. Il tourna vers les deux Gryffondors ses yeux bleus si étincelants et, même s'il devait déjà probablement en connaître la réponse puisqu'il avait convenu avec Hermione qu'elle pouvait venir le trouver au moindre problème, il demanda :

« Tout va bien, Miss Granger ? »

« Pas exactement, Professeur. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. » soupira-t-il avant de la suivre prestement dans les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau, laissant derrière eux un Remus qui commençait à être passablement agacé de ne rien comprendre à ce qui semblait tant préoccuper son amie depuis qu'elle était allée à la Bibliothèque.

Peu sûre de savoir comment aborder le sujet de la mise en garde que lui avait fait Regulus, Hermione se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Elle était restée debout, n'ayant pas voulu s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que pourtant son Directeur lui avait offert : « Ce sera bref. » avait-elle décrété avant de commencer à arpenter le bureau de long en large sous le regard curieux et presque amusé de Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'elle devait formuler ce qu'elle redoutait, aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

Dumbledore la fixait avec un demi-sourire, visiblement dans l'expectative, mais ne voulant pas la presser. Soudain, sous une impulsion dont Hermione seule devait connaître la cause, elle commença à parler rapidement :

« Je sais que ça n'est pas raisonnable, mais j'ai noué contact avec un proche de Rosier, dont je ne peux pas vous dire le nom, vous le comprenez bien. Il m'a avertie que malgré la surveillance du Professeur Slughorn, Rosier avait en tête d'agir durant les vacances de Noël. » Elle inspira bruyamment, seulement pour reprendre encore plus vite « Cette personne m'a conseillé de partir. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que m'éloigner de Poudlard soit la meilleure solution, je devrais rester ici, auprès de vous. Mais, d'un autre côté, peut être serait-il plus simple que je m'éloigne, cela permettrait aux évènements de se tasser un peu. Je ne sais pas. J'ai tourné ça dans ma tête de toutes les façons possibles et je n'arrive pas à trouver la meilleure solution. Alors je me suis dit que le mieux était de vous en parler, Professeur. »

Elle respirait rapidement et une petite rougeur avait envahi ses joues, seuls signes visibles de la tirade qu'elle venait de débiter à une vitesse fabuleuse. Dumbledore sembla réfléchir longuement avant de finalement croiser ses longs doigts, les coudes sur son bureau et poser son menton sur ses mains jointes pour mieux observer la jeune femme qui avait repris ses allers-retours nerveux d'un fauteuil à l'autre.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir, Miss. » dit doucement Dumbledore. Cela parut faire sortir Hermione de ses réflexions, et finalement, elle finit par se laisser convaincre et s'installa sur un siège en face du Directeur. « Bien. » approuva-t-il. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. « Evidemment, j'imagine que vous avez soigneusement sélectionné les informations que vous venez de me donner. » Il ne put retenir un demi sourire lorsqu'elle acquiesça. Il sembla considérer longtemps ses mots avant de finalement déclarer : « Je ne puis vous dire ce que vous devez faire, Miss Granger, mais je me dois aussi de vous informer que je serais retenu à Londres une grande partie des vacances de Noël. » Hermione sursauta, n'ayant même pas envisagé la possibilité de l'absence de Dumbledore. « Notre bien-aimée Ministre de la Magie, Millicent Bagnold, doit présenter au Magenmagot certains candidats qui se présenteront à sa succession. Elle a, en effet, prévu de prendre sa retraite prochainement. » Il eut un petit sourire ironique et ajouta : « Quoique, cela fait déjà quatre ans qu'elle prétend partir bientôt et que nous passons notre temps à auditionner ces pauvres candidats. » Il redevint soudain sérieux. « En tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, je me devrai d'assister à ses sessions, et je ne doute pas un instant que M. Rosier ait été informé, par un moyen ou un autre de mon absence du château durant cette période… J'avoue que j'espérais qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, mais ce que vous venez de me dire change tout. » Il soupira à nouveau avant de poursuivre. « Compte tenu des secrets que vous possédez et du peu de personnes qui savent à quel point votre protection est importante, je pense qu'il sera plus sûr que vous soyez cachée dans un lieu où votre sécurité pourra être assurée. Je suis navré de devoir dire que Poudlard ne pourra hélas pas convenir. La plupart de nos enseignants – y compris Fabian et Gideon Prewett - seront loin du château, et de nombreux élèves, ont choisi de rester cette année, certainement en raison des inquiétudes qui pèsent à l'extérieur de ces murs. Les Professeurs ne seront pas assez nombreux pour que je sois rassuré quant à votre sécurité… »

« Mais où vais-je aller ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione.

« Nous avons encore quelques jours pour y réfléchir, Miss. Le Poudlard Express ne part qu'en fin de semaine prochaine. Je vais moi-même contacter quelques personnes de confiance pour tenter de trouver une solution. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons. » lui répondit-il en se tournant vers les tableaux des anciens directeurs qui aussitôt commencèrent à chuchoter leurs commentaires, prêts à participer au choix du lieu idéal.

Comprenant que rien ne serait malheureusement résolu par ce simple entretien et qu'elle devait tenter de se montrer patiente, Hermione s'excusa et rejoint Remus qui, constatant qu'elle semblait toujours aussi inquiète, posa une main amicale sur son épaule et lui murmura quelques mots de réconfort alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs de Poudlard pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Au bénéfice de la relative obscurité du passage qui menait à la tanière des Maraudeurs, Hermione but quelques gorgées de Potion Anti-douleurs, qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle dorénavant, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que les explications qui allaient venir causeraient inévitablement le réveil des douleurs du Dies Eudaimon et voulait plus que tout éviter de les expliquer ou pire de s'évanouir à nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent dans la grotte, Sirius vint immédiatement la prendre dans ses bras, visiblement lui-même anxieux à propos de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il resta silencieux. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, inhalant profondément cette odeur boisée et masculine si caractéristique de Sirius qu'elle aimait tant et qui la rasséréna immédiatement.

Elle s'éloigna quelque peu de l'étreinte de Sirius dont elle ne croisa le regard inquiet que brièvement et, sa main dans celle du jeune homme, s'approcha des fauteuils où ses amis s'étaient installés, tous semblant attendre patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler.

Le silence était impressionnant. Hermione avait pensé qu'elle serait assaillie de questions dès qu'elle arriverait, mais elle ne faisait face qu'à des visages à la fois curieux et soucieux. Elle déglutit péniblement et s'installa sur le tapis avec Sirius.

La patience de James fut la première à atteindre ses limites et il demanda, un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hermione ? Lily nous a dit que tu n'avais pas été toi-même en Arithmancie et que tu es allée chez Dumbledore… Est-ce que c'est Rosier ? C'est Vol…Voldemort ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et vit James soudain se tendre encore un peu plus. La main de Sirius serra la sienne un peu plus fort, en un geste rassurant. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Hermione se tourna vers lui et murmura :

« Je vais encore devoir vous cacher une ou deux choses. » Un éclat de colère traversa les yeux de Sirius, mais il acquiesça néanmoins, sachant qu'Hermione n'avait pas le choix. Après leur dernière dispute, ils avaient convenu qu'Hermione le préviendrait chaque fois qu'elle devait lui cacher certaines choses et qu'elle éviterait de le faire autant que possible. Elle avait réussi à lui prouver qu'elle était sincère envers lui, envers eux tous, malgré les secrets qu'elle dissimulait. « Je sais que Rosier veut s'attaquer à moi durant les vacances de Noël. » Lily et les Maraudeurs sursautèrent, mais laissèrent néanmoins leur amie poursuivre. « Je suis allée voir Dumbledore pour lui en parler, mais il ne peut pas être là durant les vacan- »

« Les sessions particulières du Magenmagot ! » s'exclama James. Devant les regards étonnés de ses amis, il expliqua : « C'est mon père qui m'en a parlé dans un courrier la semaine dernière. On lui en a parlé parce qu'avant, en tant qu'Auror, lui et ma mère se devaient d'assister à certaines sessions du Magenmagot. C'est pour désigner les candidats qui seront jugés aptes à se présenter à la succession de Bagnold… »

Hermione acquiesça avec un petit sourire et repris son récit.

« Dumbledore ne veut pas que je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances. C'est trop risqué selon lui. Il faut que je trouve un endroit pour me cacher. »

« Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ! » proposa immédiatement Lily.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça à tes parents. » opposa aussitôt Hermione. « Ils ne pourraient même pas se défendre. » Lily hocha la tête, réalisant immédiatement que son amie avait raison. James allait faire la même proposition mais Hermione les stoppa tous en décrétant qu'elle ne risquerait jamais la vie des parents de ses amis pour sa protection et que Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas non plus.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à venir chez moi alors. » déclara Sirius, comme si cela était une évidence. Hermione et les autres le fixèrent les sourcils haussés, visiblement tous pris au dépourvu. « Je suis le seul ici à posséder une maison, grâce à l'héritage de l'Oncle Alphard. Elle était vide depuis plusieurs années et comme je ne l'ai achetée que cet été, je n'y ai même encore jamais vécu. Personne ne sait qu'elle est à moi et personne ne pourra la relier au monde sorcier. Bayswater est un quartier où il n'y a que des moldus… Comment pourrais-tu être mieux cachée ? »

Hermione savait, grâce à leurs longues nuits de causeries, que lorsque Sirius avait fugué de chez ses parents, l'été qui avait précédé sa sixième année, et était allé vivre chez les Potter cela avait fait grand bruit dans la bonne société sorcière, où la famille Black était toujours scrutée à la loupe. Aussi, la maison qu'il avait discrètement acquise en plein cœur de Londres pourrait être un endroit idéal, à l'abri des regards, bien plus qu'aucun autre lieu connu du monde sorcier.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » s'enthousiasma Hermione qui avait imaginé tellement de possibles, dont un où elle se voyait imposer par Dumbledore de rester cachée chez son frère Abelforth à la Tête de Sanglier - ce qui, évidemment, ne l'enchantait guère - qu'elle était proprement ravie de cette proposition pour le moins ingénieuse. Apparemment lui aussi très satisfait de son idée (et surtout de l'engouement que semblait provoquer sa suggestion), Sirius sourit à la jeune femme et s'apprêtait à lui donner un baiser pour sceller leur accord, quand la voix boudeuse de James le coupa dans son élan :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on devient, nous ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi James pouvait bien vouloir parler. Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers Sirius, qui lui expliqua aussitôt :

« En fait, quand il y a quelque temps tu nous as dit que tu allais rester à Poudlard, Remus, Lily, James et Peter, se sont arrangés pour que nous restions tous ici, avec toi, pour passer Noël. » Hermione, très touchée de cette attention, remercia chaleureusement ses amis, retenant à grand peine les larmes d'émotion qui brillaient au coin de ses yeux. Sirius se tourna vers James pour poursuivre : « Mon cher Prongs, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais vous laisser passer Noël sans moi dans ce château ? Notre petite réunion est simplement transférée, on sera tous chez moi pour Noël, au lieu d'être ici. »

« On ne sera pas trop de cinq pour persuader Dumbledore que nous pourrons assurer la sécurité d'Hermione. » conclut Lupin sentencieusement, tout en arborant un immense sourire, témoin de sa joie de partager les fêtes avec ceux qui comptaient tant pour lui.


	50. Chapter 50

**Et un nouveau chapitre !!**

**Merci bcp à tous ceux qui ont reviewé les précédents, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !!**

**Alors pour répondre aux petites questions : **

**Pourquoi je ne laisse pas des notes d'auteur plus souvent ? Parce que je n'y pense pas. XD NJH tient sur un seul doc word que je découpe pour le charger chapitre par chapitre sur ffnet. Donc je dois rajouter les notes sur mes chapitres avant de les charger dans ffnet, ce que je ne pense pas souvent à faire je l'avoue ! XD **

**Mes délais de publication ? J'avoue encore une fois que je suis coupable de ne pas publier régulièrement ici. Je publie tous les samedis au moins sur l'autre site et un peu quand j'y pense ici… Mais je vous rassure, la plupart du temps, il n'y a qu'un chapitre ou deux d'écart ! **

**Voilà, j'arrête là mes bavardages sans queue ni tête et vous remercie encore une fois d'apprécier ma fic (et sans vouloir vous mettre la pression, les reviews, ça fait plaisir… Je ne gagne rien à publier mon histoire et vos retours sont les seules rétributions que je peux espérer :D)**

**Chapitre 50 : Slug Party et Poudlard Express**

Comme l'avait prédit Remus, convaincre Dumbledore ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais heureusement, comme il l'avait promis, Gideon revint leur rendre visite, lors du dernier week-end avant les vacances, et s'avéra être un allié décisif.

En effet, après un échange à huis clos particulièrement houleux où Hermione fit clairement comprendre à son ancien Professeur qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile et qu'elle avait déjà réussi à se cacher, avec succès, de Voldemort durant plusieurs mois, il se rangea finalement aux arguments de la jeune femme, allant même jusqu'à mettre en avant son appartenance à l'Ordre pour appuyer cette proposition auprès de Dumbledore. Mieux encore, il réussit l'exploit de convaincre son frère de faire de même.

Après un long entretien avec les jumeaux Prewett, Dumbledore dut se rendre à l'évidence : aucune solution meilleure à celle de cacher Hermione dans la propriété du jeune Sirius Black ne pourrait être trouvée. Il convoqua donc les Maraudeurs, Hermione et Lily afin de planifier les détails de ce qu'il appelait une « mise en sécurité sous surveillance rapprochée ».

Ils convinrent donc que la jeune femme devrait se rendre le plus discrètement possible à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, puis aller à Londres en compagnie de ses amis grâce au Poudlard Express, l'utilisation de tout autre moyen de transport étant inenvisageable car lui faisant courir le risque d'être repérée par le Ministère.

Arrivés à Kings Cross, ils seraient tous escortés par Fabian (qui grâce à sa charge professorale pourrait justifier de sa présence dans le train et ainsi également assurer la sécurité d'Hermione pendant le voyage) jusqu'à la demeure appartenant à Sirius, au 122, Lancaster Gate.

Trop heureux de se voir accorder de passer Noël ensemble chez Sirius, même si cela supposait se cacher et se faire escorter, les six Gryffondors acceptèrent sans sourciller les conditions drastiques imposées par Dumbledore, y compris les visites de contrôle qui seraient effectuées par des membres de l'Ordre.

La semaine qui suivit étant la dernière avant les vacances, l'ambiance au sein de Poudlard était totalement survoltée. Les Professeurs surchargeaient leurs élèves de devoirs à rendre après la pause hivernale (particulièrement les cinquièmes et septièmes années qui avaient BUSE et ASPIC à passer au printemps), alors que les élèves, très excités par l'arrivée imminente des vacances de Noël, synonymes de fêtes et de cadeaux, n'étaient pas très enclins à écouter les consignes des enseignants.

Un peu préoccupés par leurs fêtes de fin d'année qui s'annonçaient pour le moins _inhabituelles_, les Maraudeurs préférèrent faire comme si de rien n'était et alléger l'atmosphère en passant leur temps à se moquer gentiment de la fébrilité de Lily à l'approche de la fête organisée par le Professeur Slughorn, où la venue de Stubby Boardman était à nouveau annoncée ou bien en ignorant sciemment Hermione qui leur ordonnait fréquemment de veiller à préparer leurs bagages et à ne rien oublier.

Mais quand, le vendredi soir, veille du départ de chacun pour passer ces quelques jours de vacances amplement mérités auprès des siens, Lily descendit les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles dans une magnifique robe de soirée bleu pâle qui lui allait à ravir, toutes les plaisanteries que les Maraudeurs avaient pu imaginer pour la taquiner moururent aussitôt sur leurs lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique, Lily. » déclara fortement Hermione, espérant ainsi faire sortir les garçons de leur torpeur.

« Très jolie. » confirmèrent en chœur Sirius et Remus en hochant la tête.

« Oh, oui. Splendide ! » ajouta Peter. « James et toi serez vraiment le plus beau couple de cette soirée ! »

Lily leur fit un sourire reconnaissant et poursuivit son chemin vers James qui continuait à la regarder les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Amusée, elle bifurqua et se dirigea vers Remus, attrapant une de ses mains avant de lui dire, avec un clin d'œil :

« Puisque mon petit ami a été transformé en poisson, je crois qu'il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi, Remus. »

Sirius éclata aussitôt d'un aboiement de rire, qui eut le mérite de faire sursauter James et de le rappeler à la réalité. Aussitôt, il fut aux côtés de Lily et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille, avant de mettre Remus en garde sur un ton faussement jaloux :

« Bas les pattes, Moony. » Il se retourna vers Lily et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui devait être extrêmement _gentil_ à en juger par la couleur carmin que prirent les joues de la Préfète en Chef, mais aussi celle de Remus qui avait eu l'infortune de se trouver suffisamment près pour entendre sans le vouloir.

Ce n'est que bien longtemps après qu'Hermione et Sirius se soient finalement endormis, entrelacés sur le canapé, comme ils le faisaient tous les soirs, que Lily et James furent de retour dans la Tour des Gryffondors.

Ayant un sommeil plutôt léger, Sirius ouvrit un œil paresseux lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota. Il s'étira un peu, prenant bien garde de ne pas déloger le visage d'Hermione du creux de son cou, où il adorait qu'elle déposât de petits baisers papillon pour le réveiller comme elle le faisait presque tous les matins, et releva la tête pour appréhender ce qui se passait.

Avisant aussitôt que son meilleur ami était réveillé, même seulement partiellement, James se précipita vers lui et s'enthousiasma :

« Tu aurais dû nous voir, Padfoot ! De vrais Serpentards ! On a manipulé ce crétin de Rosier comme des maîtres ! »

Hermione bougea un peu et resserra son étreinte contre Sirius, passant une de ses jambes entre celle du Maraudeur et murmurant quelques petits mots inintelligibles, avant de finalement entrouvrir les yeux et de sursauter en découvrant le visage de James, un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, tout proche du sien. Lily donna une légère tape sur le bras de son petit ami et s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche :

« Bon, maintenant que tu les as réveillés tous les deux, tu vas pouvoir tout leur raconter. Mais ça aurait quand même pu attendre demain… »

James sembla soudain réaliser qu'il avait _vraiment_ réveillé ses deux amis et leur fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de s'expliquer :

« On a dupé Rosier ! » Aussitôt, Hermione et Sirius furent complètement réveillés et se redressèrent pour être plus attentifs à ce que James semblait si impatient de leur dire. « Quand Lily et moi avons finalement compris que Stubby Boardman ne viendrait pas – d'ailleurs je pense qu'il ne viendra plus jamais étant donné que le vieux Slug a déchiré la photo dédicacée dont il était pourtant si fier – on était sur le point de s'éclipser. Et c'est là que Lily a remarqué que Rosier semblait nous suivre. » Il jeta un regard empli de fierté à sa si maline petite amie. « Et nous avons été absolument machiavéliques ! On a fait comme si on n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si proche et que nous étions complètement pris par notre conversation… Et on l'a lancé sur une fausse piste ! » Hermione et Sirius avaient maintenant tous les deux les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas vraiment où James voulait en venir. « Lily m'a répété à quel point elle était déçue qu'Hermione doive rester seule à Poudlard pour les vacances et qu'elle trouvait vraiment triste qu'elle lui ait assuré passer ses vacances à la Bibliothèque. »

« Mais pourquoi vous avez raconté ça ? » lui demanda Hermione sans voir le sourire conspirateur qui naissait sur les lèvres de Sirius.

« Mais vous êtes géniaux ! » s'exclama celui-ci. Il se retourna vers Hermione et entreprit de lui expliquer. « Dumbledore a assuré la sécurité de ton transport en Poudlard Express et entre Kings Cross et chez moi, mais personne n'a pensé à planifier à la façon dont tu allais te rendre à Pré au Lard… » Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, réalisant soudain l'oubli. « Si Rosier te voit te rendre à Pré au Lard, qu'est-ce qui va l'empêcher de prévenir ses amis Mangemorts afin qu'ils te préparent un comité d'accueil à Londres ? »

« Mais il fallait en parler avant ! Dumbledore aurait prévu quelq- »

« C'est là où le génie des Maraudeurs intervient, ma chère Hermione. » l'interrompit James. « Nous avons déjà veillé à créer une diversion… » Il ne répondit pas au regard étonné des deux jeunes femmes et poursuivit. « On s'est arrangé, avec un peu d'aide extérieure, pour que la plupart des élèves soient très distraits demain matin… On pensait que cela te permettrait de t'éclipser discrètement. Mais maintenant que Rosier a eu confirmation que tu restais ici, il n'en sera que moins méfiant ! »

Très fier de ses explications mais épuisé par la soirée qu'il venait de passer, le Préfet en Chef s'excusa bientôt et, après un dernier baiser à Lily, remonta vers son dortoir. Lily s'éclipsa quelques instants plus tard et, malgré les questions d'Hermione auxquelles Sirius, amusé, refusa de répondre, les deux jeunes gens se rendormirent presque immédiatement.

Malgré le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait réussi à glaner, Lily descendit en Salle Commune aux premières lueurs de l'aube afin d'aller chercher Hermione. En effet, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius et Hermione avaient décidé de conserver leur relation secrète aux yeux de tous, Lily continuait de se lever très tôt tous les matins afin de venir chercher son amie, toujours pour lui éviter d'encourir les plus folles rumeurs.

Alors qu'Hermione et Lily leur avait répété à de nombreuses reprises de planifier la préparation de leurs bagages, les garçons se contentèrent de jeter leurs habits (prenant quand même soin de n'emporter uniquement des vêtements moldus puisque la maison de Sirius était située dans un quartier non sorcier) dans leurs malles respectives, peu soucieux de vérifier s'ils oubliaient quoi que ce soit, et surtout pressés de peaufiner leur prochaine farce.

Pendant que Mary et Daisy se préparaient dans la salle de bains, Hermione et Lily prirent le temps de vérifier une dernière fois leurs malles, qu'elles avaient préparé depuis longtemps, avant le départ.

Hermione était en train de répartir les cadeaux de Noël qu'elle avait empaquetés soigneusement durant la semaine, quand Lily ajouta une fiole inconnue à la boîte qui contenait ses réserves de potion anti douleurs et autres onguents.

Intriguée, Hermione se saisit de la petite fiole jaune et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en déchiffrant l'étiquette manuscrite.

« Je la fais moi-même. » souffla Lily. « Elle est infaillible. Il te suffit de la prendre le soir avant de te coucher. Elle agit dès la première prise, contrairement à d'autres. »

« C'est gentil, Lily, mais- »

« Ca ne me regarde pas. » la coupa aussitôt Lily, rougissant elle aussi. « C'est juste pour que tu sois protégée au cas où. Alice m'a appris cette recette l'an dernier, je te la donnerai après les vacances, d'accord ? »

Ce petit instant de gêne passagère fut fort heureusement interrompu par un cri de James émanant de la Salle Commune et qui enjoignait les deux jeunes femmes à les rejoindre très rapidement sous peine de représailles très imagées.

La Grande Salle était bondée, presque tous les élèves étaient présents : ceux qui allaient partir prenant un dernier petit déjeuner avant un long voyage et ceux qui restaient entendant profiter des derniers instants de présence de certains de leurs amis.

Hermione surprit plusieurs échanges de regards étranges entre les Maraudeurs et certains élèves des autres maisons, qu'elle reconnut comme étant tous des joueurs de Quidditch.

Cependant rien de particulier ne se passa, chacun mangeant son petit déjeuner comme il l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre jour. Après s'être assuré qu'Hermione avait fini, James farfouilla dans sa poche et en sorti soudain un Vif d'Or (qu'Hermione était sûre d'avoir vu voler sous la cloche de verre qui décorait son chevet) avant de le laisser négligemment s'échapper.

Aussitôt cela fait, les quatre Maraudeurs se saisirent de leurs baguettes et un coup d'œil circulaire permit à Hermione de réaliser que les élèves qu'elle avait identifiés un peu plus tôt, en avaient fait autant.

Elle s'apprêtait à questionner un des garçons, mais la vague de froid qui jaillit soudain à côté d'elle la stoppa. Elle se retourna vivement vers Sirius et constata avec surprise que le sol autour de lui avait commencé à se couvrir d'une pellicule de givre. Le froid sembla s'intensifier quelques instants et des exclamations surprises se firent entendre.

Balayant la salle du regard, Hermione admira le givre se répandre en de gracieux dessins, formant une fine pellicule de glace, qui s'épaississait à vu d'œil, sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et ne fut pas étonnée de le voir sourire, son regard pétillant de malice et d'amusement.

Hermione entendit les garçons marmotter d'autres formules et de la neige commença à apparaître sur le sol. Enfin, des bonhommes de neige se matérialisèrent spontanément un peu partout, dont un ressemblait étrangement à un morse moustachu qui tenait un chaudron.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à applaudir et rire, quelques étudiants de chaque maison (exceptée Serpentard, comme toujours) se dressèrent et commencèrent à prendre de pleines poignées de neige dans les bonhommes apparus un peu plus tôt. Mais plutôt que de s'attaquer entre eux, ils se tournèrent simultanément vers la table des Serpentards et les bombardèrent consciencieusement.

Alors qu'elle allait éclater de rire devant les mines déconfites des Serpentards (et plus particulièrement celle de Snape qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi étonné), Hermione sentit la main de Sirius se saisir de la sienne, il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

« Toi et moi, on s'éclipse maintenant. »

Etonnée, Hermione suivit docilement Sirius et, couverts par le tumulte ambiant, ils passèrent les portes sans que personne ne les remarque.

Alors que Sirius la guidait dans les couloirs de Poudlard dans une direction qu'elle reconnut rapidement comme étant celle de la tanière des Maraudeurs, Hermione réalisa soudain que les garçons avaient planifié la farce presque uniquement pour lui permettre de rejoindre discrètement Pré au Lard par le passage secret dont l'entrée se trouvait dans leur repaire.

Une fois passés derrière le miroir, ils se dirigèrent vers la grotte secrète, et alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers l'entrée du second passage, Sirius la retint, lui expliquant que leur fabuleux plan avait une seconde partie.

En effet, après quelques instants d'attente, ils entendirent quelqu'un approcher et virent arriver Remus, suivi par trois malles qu'il faisait léviter. Aguerrie par la période de chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione s'empressa de réduire la taille des bagages, sous les regards médusés des deux Maraudeurs qui ne connaissaient pas le sort qu'elle venait de pratiquer, avant de se vêtir de la cape d'invisibilité de James que Remus avait judicieusement amenée avec lui.

Les valises n'étant plus source d'encombrement, ils purent progresser plus facilement à travers les méandres complexes du tunnel qui les menaient vers la gare de Pré au Lard.

Enfin arrivés à l'air libre, Remus sorti le premier pour s'assurer que la voie était libre et que personne ne les aperçoivent sur le quai alors que le train ne partait que bien plus tard.

Les trois Gryffondors se hâtèrent de monter dans le Poudlard Express et, une fois confortablement installés dans un des compartiments les plus reculés du train, celui des Préfets en Chef, tirèrent les rideaux, lancèrent un « Collaporta » et poussèrent un soupir collectif de soulagement.


	51. Chapter 51

**51 : Train et Métro**

Remus, Sirius et Hermione tentèrent comme ils le purent d'adoucir leur attente en papotant, mais sans pouvoir pour autant dissimuler la tension qui les habitait due à l'ignorance de savoir ce qui se passait au château alors qu'eux étaient volontairement coincés dans le Poudlard Express.

Enfin, après ce qui leur sembla avoir été des heures d'attente, quelques petits coups discrets furent frappés à la porte du compartiment. Aussitôt, Remus et Sirius bondirent, faisant instinctivement rempart de leur corps entre le nouvel arrivant et Hermione, même si celle-ci avait rapidement à nouveau glissé la cape d'invisibilité sur elle.

Après quelques échanges – qui devaient se vouloir codés, puisque les mots « intentions » et « mauvaises » parvinrent aux oreilles d'Hermione- Peter pénétra finalement dans le compartiment.

Après leur avoir succinctement expliqué que tout s'était bien passé, et surtout insisté sur le fait que James s'était chargé de prévenir les Professeurs Prewett et Dumbledore, Peter prit la relève de la garde, permettant à Sirius et Remus d'aller se montrer sur le quai de la gare, achevant ainsi d'endormir les éventuelles suspicions de certains - le nom de Regulus ne fut pas mentionné mais le sous-entendu fut lourd–.

Quelque temps après le départ des deux Maraudeurs, Peter et Hermione furent rejoints par James et Lily qui venaient d'achever une petite patrouille de contrôle dans le train, dans le seul but de donner le change. Juste avant le départ pour Londres, Remus et Sirius, ce dernier ayant profité de son excursion hors du train pour acheter quelques friandises, furent de retour.

Enfin, alors que le train s'ébranlait en direction de Londres, James, Lily et Peter entreprirent de raconter à leurs amis ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils se soient faufilés hors de la Grande Salle.

Ils étaient en train de rire aux éclats devant un James particulièrement en verve, qui imitait Warrington, alors qu'il avait reçu une boule de neige en pleine tête, ce qui l'avait aveuglé et fait tituber pour finalement tomber sur Rosier, lorsque de nouveaux coups, plus fermes, furent frappés à la porte du compartiment.

Tous se dressèrent brusquement, prêts à en découdre s'il le fallait, mais furent vite rassurés d'entendre la voix bien connue de leur Professeur de DCFM murmurer le mot de passe que James leur avait expliqué lui avoir donné.

Le voyage fut un des plus agréables qu'Hermione n'ait jamais fait, les plaisanteries fusaient – même l'un peu austère Fabian ne put résister à mimer quelques grands moments de l'attaque qui venait d'avoir lieu contre les Serpentards – et chacun ressentait le soulagement de s'éloigner de l'influence des Détraqueurs qui patrouillaient toujours aux abords de Poudlard. Lily, James et Fabian remplirent leurs devoirs et allèrent de temps à autre faire une patrouille dans les couloirs et constatèrent avec plaisir que personne ne semblait se comporter de manière inhabituelle.

Fabian mentionna bien que le jeune Black avait l'air fatigué et nerveux ces derniers temps, mais pas plus que depuis quelques semaines. Cela fit hausser les épaules de son frère en signe de dédain manifeste, mais inquiéta un peu Hermione, sûre que Regulus devait se ronger les sangs au sujet de ses recherches et de ce livre qu'il voulait tant consulter.

Arrivés à King's Cross, les Maraudeurs et Lily, après avoir revêtu leurs tenues moldues, descendirent sur le quai au vu et au su de tous, démontrant ainsi qu'Hermione était seule à Poudlard, tandis que la jeune femme restait cachée dans leur compartiment en compagnie de Fabian. Enfin, lorsqu'ils se furent assurés que le dernier élève avait quitté les lieux, Hermione descendit du train, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité mais un immense sourire sur le visage, ravie de pouvoir enfin sortir des confinements qui lui avaient été imposés.

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure appartenant à Sirius fut plutôt rapide, et Hermione eut du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant la tête de Fabian lorsque ils descendirent dans les profondeurs du métro de Londres et que la rame qu'ils devaient prendre se stoppa devant eux. Il ne cessait de complimenter l'ingéniosité dont les moldus faisaient preuve pour pallier leur absence de magie et Hermione pensa, amusée, qu'il devait extraordinairement bien s'entendre avec son beau-frère sur ce point là. Lily et Hermione, en tant que nées de moldus, conduisirent leurs amis et leur Professeur à travers les dédales du métro londonien, veillant à ce que personne ne soit laissé en arrière lors du changement à Oxford Circus.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de la station de Lancaster Gate, et après s'être assurés encore une fois qu'ils n'étaient ni suivis ni attendus, Sirius les guida rapidement jusqu'à une maison de ville typiquement londonienne.

Hermione fut immédiatement saisie par l'aspect de cette demeure en complète opposition avec celui de Grimmauld Place, comme si même avait travers le choix de sa maison, Sirius avait voulu marquer sa différence d'avec sa famille.

Le numéro 12, Grimmauld Place conservait un aspect sombre, sinistre et froid, en dépit de tous les travaux d'amélioration que Ginny, Harry, Ron et elle y avaient faits, alors que le 122, Lancaster Gate était un bâtiment à la façade d'une blancheur immaculée où seule une porte d'un rouge sombre se détachait, conférant au bâtiment un air infiniment accueillant.

Ils grimpèrent rapidement la volée de marche jusqu'au perron et Fabian tendit la clef à Sirius. Devant l'étonnement des autres membres du groupe, le Professeur expliqua :

« Une visite de contrôle a été faite avant votre arrivée, nous nous sommes également assurés que vous ne manquerez de rien pendant les quelques jours que vous passerez ici. »

Durant les explications de Fabian, tous avaient pénétré dans la maison et attendaient dans l'entrée que Sirius leur fasse faire le tour du propriétaire – sauf James qui connaissait déjà la maison pour l'avoir visité avec Sirius avant qu'il ne l'achète -, ce qu'il fit avec un plaisir et un zèle à peine dissimulés.

L'intérieur était typiquement londonien. Au rez-de-chaussée, les fenêtres d'un grand salon permettaient d'observer les quelques rares passants de Lancaster Gate. Le salon communiquait à une vaste cuisine lumineuse qui débouchait sur un tout petit jardin à l'arrière de la maison, clôturé par un mur de pierres, recouvert de lierre et de mousse.

Sirius leur expliqua que la maison était répartie sur deux étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée. Au premier se trouvaient deux chambres et une salle de bain. Le second comportait une autre chambre, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et un bureau qui pouvait occasionnellement servir de chambre d'appoint.

Fabian annonça qu'il se chargeait de désigner les quartiers de chacun et, une fois les malles rendues à leurs tailles initiales, il les fit précautionneusement léviter dans les escaliers. Le Professeur Prewett affecta le premier étage aux garçons et le second aux filles, mais n'entendit pas James, qui le fixait d'un air goguenard, murmurer :

« Parce qu'il croit qu'on va faire comme à Poudlard ? » Il se pencha un peu plus vers Lily, et chuchota : « Pas question que je dorme sans toi, ma Lily. », ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir la jeune femme.

Après avoir répartis les garçons et les filles (enfin du moins le croyait-il), Fabian fit, aux six Gryffondors, un sermon qui faillit les endormir sur les responsabilités qui étaient les leurs et la nécessité absolue de respecter les mesures de précaution qui leur avait été données.

Il demanda ensuite à parler à Hermione en privé, et bien que cela agaça manifestement les amis de la jeune femme, ils ne protestèrent pas.

Une fois isolés dans la cuisine, et après avoir appliqués plusieurs sortilèges pour être assurés de ne pas être espionnés, le rouquin perdit un peu du masque de rigueur qu'il s'imposait et déclara en soupirant :

« Cela fait beaucoup de responsabilités sur vos épaules et les leurs…. Je devrai peut être rester avec vous… »

« Je suis sûre que les stratagèmes que nous avons utilisés tromperont Voldemort et que nous sommes en sécurité. Je serai de retour à Poudlard avant même que Rosier n'ait eu le temps de réaliser que j'en étais partie. » Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit avec un sourire : « Et puis, c'est la veille de Noël aujourd'hui, je vous ai déjà assez tenu loin de votre famille. »

« Ma mission est plus importante que la cuisine de ma sœur. » protesta-t-il, mais pas de façon très véhémente.

« Pourtant, même Merlin ne saurait résister à la cuisine de Mrs Weasley. » Ajouta Hermione sans y penser, avant de fixer son Professeur, une main sur la bouche, comme pour retenir les mots qui venaient malencontreusement de lui échapper.

Fabian eut un petit sourire et lui dit :

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Miss Granger. » Puis il murmura : « Mais merci, au moins je peux espérer que Molly survivra à tout ça. »

_Mais pas vous_. Songea péniblement Hermione en refoulant les larmes qui vinrent soudain lui brûler les yeux.

Fabian passa une main sur son visage fatigué et soupira :

« Vous avez raison, je vais aller passer la soirée auprès des miens. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter : « L'un de nous deux reviendra demain, pour vérifier que tout va bien. Mais je m'assurerai que vous ayez un petit morceau du Christmas Pudding de ma sœur. ».

Hermione le remercia chaleureusement et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Par acquit de conscience, elle scella cette dernière et, aidée de Lily, relança quelques sorts de protection, pendant que les Maraudeurs _« répartissaient correctement les malles »_ selon les dires de James. Hermione préféra renforcer autant que possibles les protections de la maison, même si Fabian leur avait expliqué, avant leur arrivé, que Dumbledore lui-même avait veillé à ce que tous les sorts de protection possibles soient appliqués à la demeure.

Après le départ de Fabian, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine afin de trouver quelque chose à grignoter et furent ravis de constater que l'Ordre avait largement anticipé leurs moindres besoins. En effet, tous les placards étaient pleins de nourritures et ils avaient même de quoi préparer un très beau déjeuner de Noël pour le lendemain. (1)

Epuisés, surtout nerveusement, par leur long trajet depuis Poudlard, ils discutèrent un peu devant la flambée qu'ils firent dans la cheminée du salon, puis montèrent finalement se coucher.

Peter et Remus se dirigèrent vers le second étage, mais ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et de jeter un drôle de regard aux deux couples qui se tenaient encore devant la salle de bains. Remus leur souhaita bonne nuit, avant de soupirer lourdement et d'entamer sa montée des escaliers derrière Peter. Ne voulant pas discuter plus avant de la réaction de Remus, James et Lily se faufilèrent rapidement vers la chambre au bout du couloir, celle qui était la plus éloignée de la salle de bains.

Durant un instant de flottement qui fut sûrement un des plus gênants de sa vie, Hermione ne sut trop que faire d'elle-même, puis sentit soudain la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et à nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent, elle se perdit dans les profondeurs grises de ses iris. Elle resta un instant à le contempler, se laissant aller dans la sensation du pouce de Sirius qui dessinait des cercles sur le dos de sa main et lorsque le regard du jeune homme se fit progressivement interrogateur, elle prit une grande inspiration, lui sourit et entra naturellement dans leur chambre, sans avoir lâché sa main.

Hermione s'éveilla tout doucement, presque étonnée d'avoir eu un sommeil si profond. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir aussi bien dormi depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, elle s'étira un peu et senti le poids, désormais familier, du bras de Sirius qui enserrait sa taille.

Elle n'ouvrit pas encore les yeux, préférant laisser ses sens la réveiller doucement. L'odeur de Sirius d'abord, celle de la forêt et du grand air, qui la faisait se sentir si bien, l'ouïe ensuite, le bruit régulier et profond de sa respiration qui la berçait, puis le goût, elle caressa le creux de son cou avec son nez, déposant quelques baisers là où son épaule et son cou se rejoignaient, où sa peau était si douce.

Elle laissa ensuite courir sa main le long du flanc du jeune homme, mais s'arrêta brusquement, sursautant presque hors de son étreinte. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle venait de caresser la peau nue de Sirius et tous les évènements de la veille redevinrent brusquement très clairs dans son esprit jusqu'alors embrumé. Elle n'était pas sur le divan de la Salle Commune de la Tour des Gryffondors, Lily n'allait pas bientôt arriver pour lui dire d'aller se préparer. Elle était chez Sirius, avec Sirius, dans le lit de Sirius et elle avait-

Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par une main qui remontait doucement le long de son dos, caressant sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts, la faisant agréablement frissonner. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux et plongea dans le regard encore un peu endormi du maître de maison. Elle devait avoir un air particulièrement surpris parce que Sirius fronça les sourcils quelques instants avant qu'un fragile sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres :

« N'aies pas l'air apeuré, tu savais déjà quelle tête j'ai au réveil… »

Aussitôt, la gêne qu'éprouvait Hermione après s'être réveillée nue dans les bras Sirius, s'évapora et elle éclata de rire. Etonné mais surtout soulagé de la voir soudain si gaie, alors qu'il avait craint un instant qu'elle regrette ce qu'il s'était passé, Sirius décida de poursuivre sur le chemin de la plaisanterie et menaça de chatouiller Hermione jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive si elle n'arrêtait pas de rire de lui immédiatement, ce qu'évidemment elle ne put faire, puisque ses rires, au contraire, redoublèrent sous les assauts chatouilleux du jeune homme.

En Angleterre, le repas de Noël se situe traditionnellement le 25 décembre pour le déjeuner.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52 : Echarpe et Pull **

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient rendormis depuis longtemps, qu'Hermione et Sirius furent réveillés en sursaut par des coups frappés à leur porte.

« Réveillez-vous là dedans ! Et descendez tout de suite au salon ! C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux !! » leur cria James, apparemment surexcité.

Ils entendirent ensuite quelques éclats de voix, et Hermione reconnut celle de Lily qui reprochait à James son manque de savoir-vivre et de discrétion puis, enfin, les bruits des pas dans les escaliers, signes que l'inopportun avait enfin daigné quitter le palier.

Hermione, encore ensommeillée en dépit du vacarme qu'avait fait James, s'étira un peu et frissonna.

Malgré la chaudière qui ronronnait doucement au sous-sol et la flambée de la veille, la maison, qui était restée trop longtemps inoccupée, se réchauffait difficilement et une sensation de froid humide perdurait. Cherchant un peu de chaleur, elle se pelotonna contre Sirius, et, peu désireuse de s'extraire de leur étreinte assoupie, murmura :

« Je n'ai pas envie de me lever aujourd'hui. On peut rester ici au chaud toute la journée ? »

« J'aimerai bien. » soupira Sirius en la serrant encore un peu plus contre lui. « Mais priver James de ses cadeaux de Noël ? Je crois que c'est impossible. Il va nous harceler jusqu'à ce qu'on les rejoigne… Et crois moi, ça peut être _terrible_. ».

Quelque temps plus tard, qui parurent une éternité à James (que Lily et Remus durent menacer des pires représailles pour qu'il se tienne tranquille), Hermione et Sirius, les bras chargés de cadeaux, firent donc leur entrée dans le salon où leurs amis les attendaient en sirotant leurs breakfasts teas.

« J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas Sirius, mais on a transfiguré deux ou trois trucs qui traînaient. » dit simplement Remus en désignant le joli sapin de Noël et les décorations qu'ils avaient ainsi réussi à recréer.

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Hermione, en déposant ses paquets sur un fauteuil vide, le regard rivé sur les scintillements des décorations.

« C'est très beau ! » s'enthousiasma Sirius, lui aussi émerveillé par tout ce que les quatre Gryffondors avaient réussi à mettre en place pendant qu'il dormait, puis il ajouta, en souriant à ses amis : « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes ici chez vous, vous pouvez prendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes là, on peut avoir les cadeaux ? » les coupa soudain James.

« James ! »le grondèrent aussitôt Lily et Remus d'une même voix, scandalisés par l'attitude puérile du jeune homme.

« Mais je veux donner mes cadeaux, moi. » bouda-t-il, ce qui fit éclater de rire ceux qui l'avaient réprimandé quelques instants auparavant.

« C'est bon, Prongs, tu as gagné, on va les ouvrir ces cadeaux ! » annonça Sirius, amusé, alors que d'un petit mouvement de baguette il faisait léviter à travers la pièce les paquets pour qu'ils forment un joli tas au pied du sapin.

Ils s'installèrent tous par terre, sur le grand tapis persan qui couvrait presque tout le sol du salon, et commencèrent à se répartir les présents.

Des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » fusèrent alors que chacun ouvrait ses paquets, James décidant d'étrenner immédiatement son nouveau Vif d'Or en le laissant voler librement dans la pièce ; ce qui lui valu un regard faussement courroucé de sa petite amie, qui le traita de M'as-tu-vu, mais avec un sourire qui démentait fermement que ce petit défaut l'agaçât encore. Peter reçut pour sa part un très beau Jeu d'Echecs Sorciers et Hermione commença à se sentir un peu gênée de n'avoir que peu de choses à offrir à ses amis, alors qu'elle recevait tant.

En effet, comme elle avait voulu prendre le moins d'argent possible dans la bourse donnée par Dumbledore, elle craignait que ses cadeaux ne paraissent dérisoires, particulièrement à côté de la splendide plume d'Aigle que venaient de lui offrir Lily et les garçons. Elle avait beau savoir, grâce à Sirius, que la tradition au sein du groupe des Maraudeurs était que chacun ne reçoive qu'un unique cadeau, elle avait tenu à faire un geste envers chacun de ses amis.

Finalement, malgré ses craintes, James, Peter, Remus et Lily apprécièrent énormément les gants et bonnets aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'elle avait tricotés elle-même.

« C'était donc ça que tu faisais, enfermée dans ton baldaquin ? » s'exclama Lily, réalisant enfin la raison des cachotteries que lui avait faites Hermione depuis une dizaine de jours.

Hermione acquiesça, puis tendit à Sirius un autre paquet, un peu plus gros que celui des autres. Elle balbutia quelques excuses à propos du fait qu'elle n'avait que peu de moyens, mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait même pas et le lui arracha presque des mains avant de déchirer le papier avec avidité. Il en sorti, curieux, une longue écharpe sur laquelle scintillait quelques broderies. Hermione la lui prit doucement des mains avec un sourire et la déplia devant lui.

« Je l'ai ensorcelée. Quand tu ne la portes pas, c'est juste une écharpe grise… Et quand tu la touches… » Elle guida la main de Sirius jusqu'au lainage qui, à son contact prit une teinte plus foncée, presque noire, et se para à nouveaux de broderies. « Elle devient une nuit étoilée et forme- »

« Canis Major. » souffla Sirius en reconnaissant la forme que venait de prendre les étoiles brodées. Il leva des yeux stupéfaits vers Hermione. « C'est- »

Mais il fut coupé par un petit cri surpris de Lily, et leur attention fut happée par le petit écrin noir qu'elle tenait devant elle, visiblement incrédule. James s'éclaircit la gorge avant de déclarer, les joues un peu rosies :

« Je sais que nous sommes trop jeunes pour nous marier et que nous n'avons même pas encore passés nos ASPIC, mais je voudrais que tu la portes, pour marquer- »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lily s'était déjà jetée dans ses bras et l'embrassait passionnément, faisant taire tout éventuel doute sur ce que lui inspirait son cadeau.

Tentant de faire regagner leur calme à ses amis en détournant leur attention, Remus s'attela à ouvrir le gros paquet qui lui était destiné et eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant une magnifique valise en cuir portant une petite plaque au nom de : « Professeur R.J. Lupin ».

« On sait que tu seras un excellent Professeur, Moony. » lui dit Sirius en souriant. « Maintenant, tu en as même l'équipement complet. »

Alors qu'elle regardait Remus découvrir avec émerveillement sa valise et les multiples compartiments qu'elle semblait contenir, Hermione sentit quelqu'un lui glisser quelque chose dans la main puis la refermer. Portant aussitôt son poing à sa vue, elle constata stupéfaite qu'au creux de sa paume se tenait une petite étoile sur laquelle scintillait une myriade d'éclats brillants. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers Sirius, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Il lui fit un petit sourire incertain et murmura :

« C'est pour mettre à ton bracelet. Je sais que je ne suis pas ton… enfin ton _ami_ depuis aussi longtemps que Hans et Rainer, mais- »

Il s'interrompit, soudain rendu muet par le regard empli de tristesse de la jeune femme et avala péniblement. Elle détestait, il en était sûr. Pire : elle n'en voulait pas.

Hermione était interdite. Il y a seulement quelques secondes, elle était au comble du bonheur, insouciante, entourée de ses amis, à célébrer Noël sans penser aux lendemains ; et soudain tout lui était rappelé : Ron, Harry, Ginny, ses parents, tout ce qui était sa vie en 1998, tout ce qui était sa vie ailleurs qu'aux côtés de Sirius et des Maraudeurs. Elle prit une douloureuse inspiration et releva vers Sirius les yeux qu'elle avait inconsciemment laissé glisser vers ce bracelet qui symbolisait ceux qu'elle avait dû laisser.

Elle se maudit intérieurement de l'avoir certainement blessé par son absence de réaction, mais elle n'arrivait pas à passer au-delà de sa stupeur. Aussi, en un geste qu'il avait eu à de multiples reprises pour apaiser les tensions qui étaient siennes, elle tendit la main vers son visage et posa doucement sa paume contre la joue de Sirius. Elle planta son regard dans les orbes marmoréens du Maraudeur et incapable de parler, essaya de lui communiquer le tourbillon des émotions contradictoires qu'elle ressentait, la joie et la tristesse qui s'affrontaient en elle.

Rapidement, Sirius sembla saisir la réelle cause de la mélancolie d'Hermione, et un soupir saccadé lui échappa alors qu'elle s'inclinait pour poser quelques instants son front au creux du cou de Sirius, comme pour s'y enfouir, lui murmurant un remerciement ému du bout des lèvres, qu'il n'aurait pas saisi si elle n'avait pas été si proche de son oreille.

Ils furent brusquement rappelés à la réalité par Remus qui décréta qu'il était grand temps d'aller préparer le déjeuner. Après que Sirius ait aidé Hermione à ajouter l'étoile à son bracelet et s'être encore une fois tous remerciés pour les cadeaux offerts, les six Gryffondors se dirigèrent enfin vers la cuisine.

Pendant que les garçons sortaient la belle vaisselle des placards et que Lily s'emparait d'une nappe blanche d'une bonnetière, Hermione découvrit avec plaisir que l'aspect un peu rondouillard de Peter n'était pas dû seulement à un manque d'exercice, mais bien à la gourmandise insatiable dont il semblait faire preuve et qui se traduisait par des compétences culinaires peu communes pour un jeune homme de son âge.

Peter lança quelques sorts ménagers dont Hermione n'avait même jamais entendu parler et le repas commença à se préparer de son propre chef. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, la dinde était farcie et déjà en train de rôtir dans le four, et des couteaux ensorcelés épluchaient les légumes avant de les couper au-dessus des cocottes et poêles qui s'agitaient toutes seules sur les feux.

« Tes talents culinaires sont impressionnants, Peter. » le félicita Hermione en regardant les pommes de terres voler vers un économe.

Peter rougit intensément, certainement peu habitué à recevoir des louanges.

« Je… Je vis seul avec ma mère. Alors, j'ai appris à l'aider. » s'excusa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre quand tous sursautèrent en entendant le « pop » caractéristique d'un Transplanage en provenance du salon.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, Remus, James et Sirius se tenaient devant la porte, baguettes dressées. Lily s'était quant à elle instinctivement placée aux côtés d'Hermione et toutes deux avaient également sorti leurs baguettes. Seul Peter, la baguette toujours en main puisque commandant toujours les ustensiles, semblait comme ébahi que quelqu'un ose interrompe ce moment.

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et soulagés, les Gryffondors virent apparaître le visage souriant de Gideon Prewett.

« Et bien, quel accueil ! » plaisanta-t-il en regardant les baguettes encore dressées de Sirius et Remus, qui les abaissèrent aussitôt. « Et Joyeux Noël à vous ! » s'exclama t il en entrant dans la pièce avec un drôle de démarche de côté.

Les étranges pas en crabe de leur ex-Professeur n'échappèrent à personne et tous se penchèrent pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher dans son dos.

Hermione s'inclina un peu plus bas encore et aperçut rapidement une petite main qui s'accrochait fermement à l'épaisse cape de Gideon. Elle s'approcha, curieuse et murmura un bonjour.

Soudain, un petit visage émergea des replis laineux de la cape et deux yeux bleus la fixèrent avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

Hermione déglutit péniblement et observa un instant le petit garçon qui venait d'apparaître sous son nez.

Ses cheveux coupés très court étaient du roux si caractéristique des Weasley, ce que ses grands yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de Ron, ne faisaient que confirmer. Son visage était couvert de taches de rousseurs et il portait un pull tricoté à la main, orné d'un grand C majuscule.

« Ch… Charlie ? » bégaya Hermione.


	53. Chapter 53

**Oups ! Désolée, j'avais oublié de mettre à jour sur ce site ! **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents, c'est très encourageant !**

**Vraiment je suis désolée, mais je déteste tellement l'uploader de document de ffnet, que j'oublie de faire les mises à jour^^ **

**Au cas où, je vous rappelle que je publie principalement sur Harry Potter Fanfiction : http : / / www . hpfanfiction . org / fr / index . php (sans les espaces^^), n'hésitez pas à passer là bas !^^ **

**Chapitre 53 : Dragons et Mission**

Aussitôt les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise et il jeta à son oncle un regard où perçait une note d'inquiétude. Heureusement pour Hermione, Gideon fut prompt à couvrir sa bévue et s'exclama :

« Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit, Charlie ? La meilleure élève que je n'ai jamais connue ! Je lui parle de toi deux ou trois fois et voilà qu'elle te reconnaît ! »

Hermione masqua sa gêne par un petit rire forcé et jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses amis qui semblèrent croire de bon cœur l'explication de Gideon.

« C'est le pull qui m'a donné un petit indice » expliqua-t-elle en désignant le C majuscule du doigt, puis elle releva le regard vers lui et demanda : « Qu'est ce qui vous amène, Profess-Gideon ? »

« Une visite de contrôle comme vous en aurez tous les jours. D'ailleurs, je remarque que vous avez oublié de vérifier que je n'étais pas un intrus sous Polynectar. » nota-t-il, soudain sérieux.

Immédiatement, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione réalisèrent leur négligence et furent piqués au vif. Ils eurent un mouvement quasi simultané pour le mettre en joug, mais James fut le plus rapide à dégainer à nouveau sa baguette et la dressa face à son ancien Professeur.

« Dites moi quelque chose que seul Gideon Prewett pourrait savoir ! » ordonna-t-il sur le ton le plus Préfet-Capitaine qu'aucun de ses amis ne lui ait entendu.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je vous avoue que Fabian dort encore avec son nounours ? » plaisanta Gideon avant d'ajouter : « Le mot de passe pour accéder au compartiment du train était « Animagus ». »

James replaça immédiatement sa baguette dans sa poche et poussa un soupir mal aisé, sans qu'il puisse lui-même déterminer si c'était parce qu'il venait de potentiellement menacer quelqu'un, un de ses anciens Professeurs de surcroît, ou parce qu'ils avaient tous omis une règle élémentaire de prudence.

« Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes au clair là-dessus et que je suis sûr que cela ne se reproduira pas… » Après avoir déposé sur la table le Christmas Pudding qu'il venait de sortir de sous sa cape, il se retourna vers Hermione. « Si nous allions montrer ce joli sapin, que j'ai aperçu en arrivant, à Charlie ? »

Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina aussitôt d'un beau sourire et, malgré les regards réprobateurs de ses amis et particulièrement de Sirius, qui n'appréciaient pas qu'on leur cache des informations aussi ostensiblement, Hermione acquiesça et suivit son ancien Professeur jusqu'au salon.

Avisant un livre de cours que Peter avait manifestement dû laisser tomber sur le tapis, Hermione le ramassa et, ravie de voir ce qu'il contenait, le tendit à Charlie pour l'occuper un peu dès qu'il aurait fini d'admirer le sapin, afin de pouvoir sereinement parler avec son oncle.

« Fabian m'a dit que vous aviez mentionné Molly hier. » murmura Gideon. « Je me doutais que vous reconnaîtriez Charlie… Mais je n'ai pu faire autrement que de l'amener…Il est collant le bougre… Et Molly est épuisée par sa grossesse » Il souffla un peu avant de reprendre : « Vous devriez prendre garde, et être moins spontanée. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous aider à vous rattraper. »

« J'en ai bien conscience. » répondit-elle fermement, contrainte elle aussi à chuchoter. « Mais il m'est difficile de faire abstraction de ce que je sais… Des gens que je connais, que je fréquente… Qui sont comme ma famille… »

Elle soupira lourdement et ne put empêcher son regard de dériver jusqu'à Charlie qui avait rapidement fait le tour du sapin rouge et or et semblait dorénavant être absorbé par les images devant lui étalées. Le petit garçon se tourna vers elle et, avec un grand sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents, lui demanda :

« C'est quoi ça comme dragon, dis ? »

Hermione se pencha pour mieux voir ce qu'il lui désignait et faillit éclater de rire en réalisant que Charlie venait de lui désigner ce qui deviendrait un jour une de ses raisons de vivre.

« C'est un Noir des Hébrides. Ce sont les plus dangereux dragons qui existent. » lui apprit-elle. Charlie sembla réfléchir un long moment puis tourna à nouveau quelques pages avant de lui montrer un autre dragon. « C'est un Opaloeil des Antipodes. Ce sont les plus territoriaux… Ils n'aiment pas partager »

« Ah, comme Bill, alors… Tu en as déjà vu des dragons, toi ? » demanda naïvement Charlie, soudain enthousiaste.

« Oui, ça m'est arrivé. » J'ai même pour ainsi dire donné le biberon à un Norvégien à Crête et volé sur le dos d'un autre pour m'échapper de Gringotts après un cambriolage, songea-t-elle, incrédule de réaliser ce qu'elle avait été amenée à faire.

« Hermione, ne détournez pas la conversation avec l'aide de ce petit chenapan. » la sermonna gentiment Gideon, la faisant sursauter hors de ses pensées. « Vous savez que j'ai raison. Je me suis engagé auprès d'Albus, je me suis porté garant de votre venue ici. Je lui ai promis que vous ne révèleriez rien de plus… »

« Arrêtez de me prendre pour une enfant ! » s'agaça-t-elle, tout en essayant de ne pas élever la voix pour ne pas effrayer Charlie qui était à nouveau complètement abîmé dans la contemplation des différentes espèces de dragon. « Vous savez peut être d'où je viens, mais vous ne savez rien de ce que j'ai vécu ! Oui, je fais des erreurs. Oui, j'en ferai certainement encore. Mais arrêtez de me traiter comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'implique ma… ma condition. »

Gideon sembla étrangement ravi de l'éclat de la jeune femme et ne put empêcher un sourire d'illuminer son visage alors qu'il lui répondait :

« Content de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu votre combativité. » Au regard surpris d'Hermione il répondit : « Depuis que je vous ai avoué connaître votre secret et que vous avez pleuré – il ignora la rougeur qui venait de teinter les joues de la jeune femme qui semblait toujours gênée d'avoir déversé ses émotions dans les bras d'un quasi inconnu – je vous trouvais abattue, presque amorphe, loin de l'élève à qui j'ai donné cours… Alors j'avoue je vous ai un peu provoquée. » acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Hermione ne réussit même pas à être en colère contre lui, il avait tellement raison… C'est vrai que depuis ce soir là, où elle s'était enfin autorisée à craquer, elle s'était laissée porter par ses amis, par Sirius surtout. Même sa fuite secrète de Poudlard avait été organisée par les Maraudeurs, elle n'avait plus osé prendre d'initiative, être à la tête de quelque chose depuis si longtemps…. Elle soupira, Gideon avait encore une fois raison, elle devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, même si dans les circonstances dans lesquelles elle se trouvait la notion de contrôle était toute relative, elle devait reprendre les rênes.

Gideon sembla comprendre que ses propos devaient encore faire leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Hermione, aussi il fit bifurquer leur conversation vers quelque chose de plus concret :

« Les visites de contrôle seront de préférence assurées par mon frère ou moi-même, puisque nous sommes les seuls, en dehors d'Albus, à savoir exactement de quoi il retourne. Il y aura au moins deux visites par jour. Si vous avez le moindre doute quant à votre sécurité- »

« J'envoie un Patronus à Abelforth, je sais. » compléta-t-elle. « Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a répété et fait répéter ces consignes à tant de reprises que je pense ne jamais pouvoir les oublier. »

« Bien. » se contenta-t-il de répondre gravement. « Je dois repartir en mission dès demain, vous verrez donc Fabian, si tout ce passe normalement. » Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « S'il ne peut pas venir, il sera remplacé par un membre de l'Ordre, il faut donc que nous convenions du mot de passe dès maintenant. »

« Dragon ? » proposa Hermione avec un sourire, ce que Gideon accepta avec un clin d'œil complice.

Malgré les protestations de Charlie, qui voulait rester pour « _regarder les jolies images et écouter les histoires de la fille _» et celles d'Hermione qui trouvait que Gideon n'était pas très prudent de transplaner avec un enfant aussi jeune, les deux visiteurs durent vite repartir, avec la promesse d'une nouvelle visite très prochainement.

Effectivement, les jumeaux Prewett ne faillirent pas, et les visites de contrôle se succédèrent tout au long de la semaine à un rythme impressionnant, parfois accompagné de Charlie, qui continuait à réclamer des anecdotes sur les dragons à Hermione. Les deux visites quotidiennes convenues furent presque immédiatement transformées en quatre voire cinq visites journalières, mais Hermione soupçonnait que c'était plutôt parce que les jumeaux appréciaient la compagnie des Maraudeurs plutôt que par nécessité de situation.

Une certaine complicité était en effet née, particulièrement entre Gideon et les garçons - Fabian se devant de garder la réserve demandée à un Professeur -, et il n'était pas rare de voir les quatre Maraudeurs attablés avec l'un des jumeaux voire exceptionnellement les deux, une bièraubeurre à la main, en grande conversation le plus souvent à propos des quelques farces et autres tours insolites réalisés au dépend des Serpentards.

Fabian et Gideon refusèrent obstinément de leur dire quoi que ce soit à propos des missions qui étaient les leurs, mais à plusieurs reprises, ils arrivèrent au 122, Lancaster Gate, portants de vilaines plaies ou des ecchymoses et les quelques connaissances d'Hermione en médicomagie furent souvent mises à profit.

En raison de cela, ses stocks d'onguent s'amenuisèrent dangereusement, ce qui l'inquiéta seulement un temps, puisque Lily utilisa très vite ses talents de future Maîtresse des Potions (aux dires de Slughorn) et commença à préparer tout ce dont Hermione pouvait avoir besoin, y compris la potion antidouleurs qui commençait à lui faire défaut puisqu'elle se voyait obligée de la prendre quasi quotidiennement maintenant, les élancements du Dies Eudaimon se faisant de plus en plus fréquents, particulièrement lors des visites de jumeaux.

Lily en profita pour expliquer à Hermione comment préparer tout ce dont elle avait besoin : du complexe onguent au dictame qu'Hermione n'avait jamais eu le temps d'étudier, jusqu'à la potion contraceptive dont la Préfète en Chef lui avait remis une fiole avant le départ de Poudlard et qu'elle avait alors promis de lui enseigner.

Quelques membres de l'Ordre remplacèrent ponctuellement les frères Prewett, plus particulièrement Emmeline Vance, qu'Hermione reconnut rapidement pour l'avoir croisée à plusieurs reprises l'été où elle avait vécu à Grimmauld Place. Elle appréciait énormément cette sorcière qu'elle savait par ailleurs très douée. Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'Emmeline était la petite amie de Fabian depuis quelques mois, ce qui expliquait aisément qu'elle soit chargée des visites de contrôle en l'absence des jumeaux.

Hermione eut une seule fois la surprise de rencontrer à nouveau Maugrey Fol'œil, qui leur amena directement du Ministère, où il participait à la sécurité de sessions du Magenmagot, de nouvelles consignes, encore plus rigoureuses, émanant de Dumbledore.

Les vacances semblèrent passer en un éclair pour Hermione, dans une insouciance, qui était totalement paradoxale à la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais éprouvée.

Les journées se succédaient, à la fois monotones et palpitantes, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione les passaient à parler, jouer à différents jeux que l'Ordre avait heureusement songé à leur fournir, écouter la RITM en évitant soigneusement toutes les chansons de Célestina Moldubec et privilégiant Stubby Boardman et les Hobegobelins dont Lily était une grande fan, refaire le monde, raconter des anecdotes avec les frères Prewett et plus rarement faire leurs devoirs (presque toujours sous l'impulsion d'Hermione, évidemment).

Sans surprise, le fait qu'ils soient confinés leur pesait parfois et quelques petites chamailleries éclataient. Notamment lorsque Hermione et Lily soupçonnèrent Sirius et Peter d'avoir utilisé leurs formes Animagus pour effectuer quelques escapades à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, elles ne purent le prouver, aussi elles se contentèrent de bouder quelques temps en signe de représailles.

Le courrier ramené de Poudlard par Fabian juste avant le jour de l'an fut accueilli avec des hourras, le contact extérieur leur manquant assez cruellement. Bien que leur cohabitation se passe plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, quelques querelles naissaient parfois quant à l'utilisation de la Salle de Bains ou à propos des corvées, qui lorsqu'elles devaient être assurées par les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient presque toujours à la charge exclusive du pauvre Peter parce qu'il y excellait aux dires de Sirius et James, ce qui ne manquait pas de mettre Hermione et Lily hors d'elles, Remus préférant le plus souvent éviter de prendre part au conflit et continuant d'assumer seul les quelques tâches qui lui avaient été assignées.

Mais ces tensions n'étaient que passagères et les célébrations de la Nouvelle Année furent fastueuses : les deux jeunes femmes revêtirent leurs plus beaux atours, grâce au concours d'Emmeline qui prêta une de ses robes à Hermione, les garçons avaient tous revêtus leurs robes sorcières les plus chics et le dîner fut un délice où chacun profitait de l'instant et se détendait en se disant qu'il restait encore une semaine de vacances, une semaine à profiter les uns des autres, à se reposer, à vivre tout simplement, sans autre contrainte que de rester ensemble sous le toit accueillant et hospitalier du 122, Lancaster Gate.

Leur tranquillité fut quelque peu perturbée par la pleine lune durant la dernière semaine. Mais grâce à Fabian, qui se révéla être un exceptionnel et méticuleux préparateur de Potions, auquel s'adjoignirent Lily et Hermione, Remus put bénéficier de la Goutte du Mort Vivant qui permit à sa transformation de se faire durant son sommeil, la bête restant elle aussi endormie jusqu'à administration de l'antidote. Cette solution se devait cependant d'être exceptionnelle car cette potion était potentiellement létale et sa prise en tant que palliatif aux accès de lycanthropie était normalement interdite.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54 : Routine et Cuisine**

Les habitudes étaient vite nées au 122, Lancaster Gate, et Hermione devait s'avouer qu'elle appréciait grandement la tranquillité amenée par cette routine quotidienne.

Comme elle était toujours la première réveillée, bien avant le lever du soleil, elle aimait prendre son temps et rester au lit, blottie contre Sirius, écoutant sa respiration régulière et le regardant dormir si paisiblement. Elle aimait rester ainsi, à le contempler alors que ses traits étaient parfaitement détendus, à caresser ses lèvres ou son front du bout des doigts, à s'enivrer de cette odeur qui était tellement et complètement Sirius.

Mais, lorsqu'elle s'autorisait à l'observer comme ça, ses pensées finissaient toujours par dériver vers ce que désormais elle se sentait de plus en plus tentée de faire. Elle se surprenait à avoir envie de laisser la vérité éclater, d'intervenir dans le cours du temps, de rester à cette époque, de sauver Lily et James, d'épargner ainsi son enfance misérable à Harry, de préserver Remus d'une vie d'errance et de solitude, peut être même réussir à empêcher Peter de trahir… Et égoïstement, par-dessus tout elle avait envie de sauver Sirius, de le protéger du calvaire d'Azkaban, de l'empêcher de mourir injustement, de rester auprès de lui. Tout cela lui semblait paradoxalement à portée de main, mais aussi tellement impossible car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Ses réflexions stériles aboutissant systématiquement à la même irritante et frustrante impasse d'un dilemme insoluble, Hermione finissait par se lever, toujours le plus discrètement possible afin de laisser Sirius dormir. Elle descendait ensuite dans la cuisine pour boire un thé tout en lisant le journal de la veille qu'un des jumeaux leur amenait chaque jour, ou en découvrant un des nombreux tomes qu'elle avait dénichés au sein de la Bibliothèque qui regorgeait de romans moldus d'aventures dont elle avait appris avec surprise que Sirius était friand.

Ce petit rituel lui permettait de profiter d'un peu de solitude, denrée plutôt rare dans une maison pleine de six jeunes adultes, jusqu'à ce que Lily, l'autre lève-tôt de la maisonnée, la rejoigne. Les garçons daignaient rarement descendre avant que l'odeur du bacon grillé et des toasts soit allée chatouiller leurs narines, la promesse du petit déjeuner les poussant finalement à sortir de leurs chambres.

Malheureusement, le dernier jour des vacances finit par arriver et les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione s'étaient résolus à se rendre à Kings Cross afin de prendre le train qui les ramènerait vers Poudlard. Hermione, réveillée la première comme toujours, décida, comme c'était le dernier jour, de changer ses habitudes et plutôt que descendre à la cuisine, de profiter de la grande et belle baignoire qui semblait lui tendre les bras depuis le début de son séjour au 122, Lancaster Gate et qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'opportunité d'essayer.

Mais apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir rompu avec le train-train quotidien ce matin là et au lieu de réussir à s'extirper du lit en douceur comme chaque matin, elle fut retenue par Sirius, qui l'attira tout contre lui, plaquant le dos d'Hermione contre son torse.

« Reste encore un peu… C'est notre dernier jour tranquille. » murmura-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée au creux de son oreille.

Un agréable frisson parcourut Hermione, la faisant sourire malgré elle, avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de lui dire :

« Justement, je voulais en profiter pour aller prendre un long bain, sans que personne ne puisse me reprocher d'avoir écourté sa grasse matinée, puisque nous devons tous nous lever tôt. »

Aussitôt, les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent en grand et un sourire sournois naquit sur ses lèvres :

« Mais quelle proposition indécente, Miss Granger ! » Son sourire s'élargit encore lorsque le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra. « Un bain tous les deux ? Je suis choqué ! Scandalisé ! Traumatisé ! » Il ponctua chaque exclamation d'un baiser et puis sauta à bas du lit où il attrapa une de ses chemises qu'il tendit à Hermione avant d'enfiler lui-même une tenue un peu plus décente. Il ouvrit la porte, s'effaça quelque peu pour laisser passer une Hermione toujours un peu rouge mais qui riait de bon cœur des manières de son petit ami, tout en continuant de la taquiner :

« Tu me frotteras le d- »

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase, soudain saisit par la vision de Gideon Prewett qui se tenait dans les escaliers, un bras en appui contre le mur pour s'y stabiliser, le visage ensanglanté et vacillant dangereusement.

En un instant, Sirius fut à ses côtés pour le soutenir et Hermione se précipita pour aller chercher ses potions et onguents de soins. Elle revint rapidement et constata que Sirius avait installé Gideon aussi confortablement que possible dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

Hermione commença par éponger le sang du visage de Gideon puis appliqua du dictame sur les quelques éraflures qui marquaient une de ses pommettes. Elle répara son nez brisé avec un Episkey, puis lui demanda :

« Où êtes vous blessé ? »

Gideon, qui clignait des yeux comme pour éclaircir sa vue, se redressa doucement et répondit :

« Seulement au nez, mais il m'a bien sonné le bougre. » Il passa une main sur son visage et toucha prudemment son nez encore un peu endolori. « Tellement fier d'être des sorciers ces foutus Mangemorts, et finalement, ils se battent comme des moldus… » Grommela-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les deux Gryffondors. Il sembla soudain se remémorer de quelque chose et observa quelques instants Hermione qui portait pour seul vêtement une chemise de coton blanc qui ne lui appartenait visiblement pas, puis Sirius, torse nu et les cheveux encore en bataille. Soudain son regard changea et ses yeux bleus virèrent à l'orage. Il secoua la tête pour vérifier que ses étourdissements étaient passés puis se leva avant de déclarer sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas d'être remis en cause : « Je veux vous voir en privé immédiatement, Hermione ! »

Comprenant aussitôt que Gideon avait saisi la véritable nature de sa relation avec Sirius alors qu'elle avait réussi à la cacher aux membres de l'Ordre jusqu'à présent, Hermione se redressa et s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de la cuisine lorsque Sirius se remit prestement debout, visiblement plus qu'agacé. Elle plaqua rapidement une main sur la bouche du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de parler, ce qui lui attira un regard des plus surpris, et lui souffla :

« Ne dis rien… Tu le regretterais… » Elle soupira puis, tout en enlevant doucement sa main, ajouta : « Je vais juste aller parler un peu avec Gideon…D'accord ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. » protesta aussitôt Sirius en la retenant par le bras. « J'en ai assez de vos cachotteries à tous les deux. Quel est le problème ? »

« Je pense que cela ne vous regarde pas, M. Black. » trancha sèchement Gideon.

« Je me contrefous de ce que vous pouvez bien penser. » cracha Sirius en s'approchant de leur ancien Professeur.

« CA SUFFIT ! »

La voix d'Hermione claqua comme un coup de tonnerre, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Rapidement, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et James et Lily, alertés par le bruit, firent irruption dans le salon. Ils se stoppèrent sitôt qu'ils avisèrent la scène devant eux et regardaient Sirius et Gideon se défier du regard, non sans une certaine appréhension, prêts à intervenir si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Gideon fut le premier à retrouver son calme et cessa d'affronter Sirius du regard pour porter son attention sur Hermione.

« Cuisine. Tout de suite. » Sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna des talons et passa la porte menant à la cuisine.

Les yeux de Sirius étaient maintenant rivés à ceux Hermione, comme s'il lui intimait à la fois de lui expliquer et de ne pas suivre Gideon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lily, incrédule.

Hermione soupira lourdement et, détournant le regard de celui empli de colère de Sirius, murmura :

« Bézoard, Lily. » Avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre Gideon.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte, Hermione se sentit abattue, effondrée que les évènements aient pris une telle tournure en quelques minutes. La colère de Sirius, celle de Gideon, tous ces ressentiments dont elle se savait être la cause la drainait. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, décidée à endurer sa sentence : le courroux de Gideon.

Il faisait des allers-retours entre la porte menant à la cour arrière et le four, marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles où Hermione réussit à saisir les mots : « Albus », « conséquences ». Il s'arrêta soudain, jeta des sorts d'impassibilité sur la porte avant de s'accroupir pour que son regard soit au niveau de celui d'Hermione et fixa dans ceux de la jeune femme ses grands yeux bleus, emplis non pas de colère comme elle l'avait craint mais de déception.

« Mais à quoi avez-vous pensé Hermione ? » soupira-t-il.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, les mots semblaient rester bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, elle savait qu'elle risquait trop de choses à travers sa relation avec Sirius, mais-

« Je suis extrêmement déçu, Hermione. » poursuivit Gideon, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. « Je croyais pouvoir vous faire confiance, que vous étiez responsable… Je pensais que vous ne seriez pas si égoïste que de penser à _batifoler_ ainsi sans penser aux conséquences… »

« J'en ai assez ! » protesta-t-elle en se levant, faisant sans le vouloir chuter Gideon sur son postérieur. « J'en ai assez de devoir faire toujours ce qu'il faut, comme il faut ! Je me suis sacrifiée depuis que j'ai onze ans pour… Pour _le plus grand bien_ ! Ne croyez vous pas que je sais que je ne devrais même pas être amie avec eux ? » s'énerva-t-elle en désignant la porte d'un vague geste de la main, comme si elle savait que ses amis étaient rassemblés derrière. « J'ai tout supporté : les insultes, les maléfices, les brimades même le Doloris et je n'ai rien dit ! Je ne me suis jamais plainte ! Parce que je savais que je me battais pour quelque chose de tellement plus important que moi ! » Elle se tut, la respiration encore rapide et les joues rouges de l'éclat qu'elle venait de se permettre.

Gideon, qui s'était promptement remis debout et lui faisait face, sentit sa détermination vaciller peu à peu devant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme sans même qu'elle semblât les remarquer, tant elle était hors d'elle.

« Je suis désolé de ce que vous avez eu à subir Hermione. Mais si vous êtes aussi durement consciente qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter ça… » Il eut un instant d'hésitation avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que vous savez que c'est totalement interdit et dang- »

« Parce que je l'aime ! » hurla rageusement Hermione avant de plaquer violemment la main sur sa bouche, et de fermer les yeux, comme pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire

Le visage de Gideon se figea un instant, visiblement surpris, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme s'il prenait le temps de mesurer l'ampleur de ce que pouvait impliquer les mots d'Hermione.

Un sourire nostalgique naquit doucement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne déclare sur un ton où perçait une mélancolie qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais pu imaginer associer à une personne comme Gideon Prewett.

« On devrait tous avoir la chance de pouvoir être amoureux au moins une fois. » déclara-t-il simplement, avant de s'approcher d'Hermione et d'essuyer d'un geste empli de tendresse les larmes qui maculaient encore ses joues. Il soupira lourdement puis laissa tomber son regard sur le sol, il murmura : « Je crains que cela ne soit complètement irresponsable de ma part, mais je ne dirai rien à Albus. » Hermione leva aussitôt vers lui un regard où la surprise le disputait à la reconnaissance. « Que puis-je vous dire d'autre Hermione ? Je sais déjà que vous avez conscience que vous avez enfreint probablement toutes les règles liées à la Magie Temporelle…. » Il eut un sourire un peu taquin avant d'ajouter : « De toute manière, le mal est déjà fait… Soyez heureuse, le temps que ça durera. » Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés d'un ton tellement amer qu'Hermione se demanda quelles peines avait bien pu vivre Gideon pour réagir ainsi. Il soupira à nouveau et lui dit du ton un peu moqueur qui le caractérisait : « Fabian arrivera vers dix heures pour vous escorter à King's Cross. Le retour se passera exactement comme votre arrivée. Quant à moi, je vais aller lui parler pour aplanir les choses…C'est qu'il a un caractère impossible, le bougre ! »

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire amusé et remercia chaleureusement Gideon avant qu'il ne lève les enchantements de la porte pour rejoindre le salon où les Maraudeurs l'attendaient de pied ferme, Lily le poussant presque hors de son chemin, pour se précipiter auprès d'Hermione.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55 : Aveu et Horcruxe**

Encore éprouvée par sa conversation avec Gideon, Hermione eut du mal à appréhender le sens du flot de paroles que lui débitait une Lily vraisemblablement très agacée :

« …et Sirius a dit à James qu'il était sûr que Gideon et toi lui cachiez quelque chose, qu'il y avait même quelque chose entre vous, si ça se trouvait. Tu me connais, Hermione, je ne l'ai pas laissé raconter ce genre de chose sur toi ! Alors je lui ai dit qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ! Apparemment, ça ne lui a pas plu et il est monté s'enfermer dans votre chambre en claquant la porte tellement fort qu'il a fini par réveiller Peter et Remus qui sont descendus en trombe, et- »

« Stop, s'il te plaît. » gémit Hermione en se frottant les tempes pour tenter de faire partir la migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne. « De toute manière, Gideon est allé parler à Sirius. »

Elle ne put poursuivre sa phrase, la respiration soudainement coupée par une vague de douleur qui lui était devenue terriblement et tristement familière. Elle agrippa le rebord de la table, la serrant si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Son souffle lui manquait déjà et Hermione se maudit d'avoir oublié de prendre une dose de potion antidouleur avant de sortir de sa chambre, mais Sirius l'avait distraite et elle n'avait pas pu respecter ce petit rituel.

Une autre onde de douleur s'abattit sur elle, la vidant de toutes ses forces. Elle s'effondra brusquement par terre, incapable de bouger. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut la voix de Lily qui appelait Remus à l'aide.

Elle revint à elle après ce qu'elle supposa être seulement quelques instants, étendue sur le sol de la cuisine, les yeux inquiets de Lily d'un côté et Remus penché au-dessus d'elle, un bras passé sous elle, certainement dans le but de la transporter vers un endroit plus confortable.

Elle murmura à Lily, qui s'exécuta immédiatement, d'aller prendre sa potion antidouleur et avec l'aide de Remus qui avait laissé son bras derrière elle, elle se redressa doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Hermione ? » lui souffla Remus à l'oreille. « Ca fait déjà deux fois que tu t'évanouies comme ça… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? »

Hermione ne fut jamais autant soulagée de voir débouler Peter et James, qui jusque là faisaient le guet devant la porte de la pièce où Gideon et Sirius étaient en train de se parler, et dont l'arrivée soudaine lui permis d'éviter de répondre aux questions trop pertinentes du très observateur Remus.

« Lily nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien… » s'inquiéta James en s'accroupissant auprès d'elle, en face de Remus et passant un autre bras derrière Hermione pour l'aider à se mettre debout et la guider jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche.

Hermione essayait à la fois de se remettre de ce qu'elle venait de subir et de penser à une explication plausible de ce qui venait de se passer depuis le matin… Son esprit, encore embrumé d'avoir sombré dans l'inconscience ne semblait pouvoir lui être d'aucune aide.

Lily arriva enfin et Hermione lui arracha presque des mains la fiole de potion avant d'en boire avidement une grande gorgée sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

« Bon, maintenant tu vas nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive Hermione, parce que boire des analgésiques comme si c'était du jus de citrouille, ce n'est pas exactement normal. » ordonna Remus d'un ton sans appel.

« Ca te fera quelque chose de plus à expliquer. » lança froidement Sirius depuis le pas de la porte, faisant se retourner tous ses amis. « Gideon m'a dit deux ou trois choses avant de repartir et j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas justifier ça auprès des autres. » Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase sur un ton tellement empli de dédain qu'Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir devant elle l'arrogant aristocrate au Sang-Pur qu'il était supposé être.

Il se tenait devant la porte que James et Peter avaient laissée grande ouverte, les bras croisés sur son torse et les yeux toujours emplis d'une colère sourde qui ne présageait rien de bon. Hermione déglutit péniblement, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle _lui _explique, qu'elle _leur_ explique certaines choses… Mais comment ? Mentir encore et toujours lui pesait tant, elle ferma les yeux un instant, à bout de nerfs.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. » murmura-t-elle, dans un aveu d'impuissance qu'elle ne s'était jusqu'alors pas permis.

« Par ce que tu veux, Hermione. » lui répondit gentiment Remus en posant une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien et en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« C'est tellement compliqué de ne rien pouvoir vous dire… Je voudrais parfois tellement…. »

« Tu n'as qu'à nous dire la vérité _pour une fois_ ! » coupa rageusement Sirius.

Hermione leva immédiatement la tête vers lui et s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Remus fut plus rapide et s'interposa :

« Tu vas tout de suite te calmer Padfoot ! Elle nous en a déjà parlé ! Et on était tous d'accord pour laisser ses secrets à Hermione ! Même toi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi, aussi bien que _nous tous_, qu'elle ne peut pas tout nous dire, alors tu arrêtes tout de suite de te comporter comme ça ! »

Sirius sembla soudain réaliser qu'il était allé trop loin et une légère rougeur envahi ses joues. Il ne dit plus rien et, soupirant bruyamment, se contenta de rejoindre James et Peter qui se tenaient en face d'Hermione de l'autre côté de la table.

« Je vous ai déjà expliqué que l'Ordre lutte contre Voldemort et que c'est pour cela qu'il protège les informations que je détiens. » Remus, se voulant toujours encourageant, hocha la tête, lui enjoignant ainsi de poursuivre. « La vérité c'est que seuls le Professeur Prewett, Gideon, Dumbledore et... Et vous cinq savez que je détiens des informations, et c'est pour cela que Gideon a…. n'a pas apprécié ma… ma _proximité_ avec Sirius... » Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour éviter de croiser leurs regards. « Il pense que je prend trop de risques avec les informations que je possède en étant _proche_ de vous, que cela me rend plus vulnérable… » Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais finalement sembla se raviser et ne dit rien, prenant toujours le soin d'éviter le regard d'Hermione.

« Ca, je peux le comprendre. » intervint James, qui jusque là avait préféré demeurer silencieux, tentant d'appréhender la situation. « Mais quel est le rapport avec le fait que tu te sois évanouies comme ça ? »

Sirius redressa brusquement la tête, fixant ses amis, visiblement très étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, cherchant et trouvant dans leurs regards, la confirmation des propos de James.

« Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer complètement … » répondit Hermione si faiblement qu'ils devaient tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter. « Parce que ces douleurs ont un lien avec les informations que je possède, elles en sont un des symptômes… Certaines émotions fortes autour de moi les provoquent. » Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase en rivant ses yeux aux nœuds qui ornaient le bois de la table, évitant soigneusement de regarder Sirius. S'il comprenait qu'il était la cause indirecte des douleurs d'Hermione, il se sentirait coupable, et il n'y pouvait rien. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais demandé de pratiquer le Dies Eudaimon et encore moins de le rater pour en arriver à ce résultat. Elle ne faisait que payer le prix de ses erreurs.

« Attends… Si je comprends bien, c'est votre… » Lily, qui s'était assise à côté d'Hermione dès le début de la conversation, hésita un moment, peu sûre du mot qu'il serait le plus judicieux d'employer. « _dispute_, qui en est la cause ? » Hermione détesta Lily une fraction de seconde pour poser aussi clairement ce qu'elle aurait préférer que Sirius continuât d'ignorer, aussi elle se contenta de regarder quelques instants Lily dans les yeux, s'abstenant de lui répondre, mais la supplique muette n'en était que plus éloquente. « Oh ! » se contenta de s'étonner Lily, se tournant par réflexe vers Sirius qui semblait si sonné qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait reçu un Cognard dans le ventre.

Le son d'un transplanage les fit soudain sursauter, les ramenant à la réalité, Fabian venait d'arriver pour les conduire à Kings Cross. Il était l'heure de quitter le cocon qu'était devenu le 122, Lancaster Gate et de retourner à Poudlard, affronter le froid, les cours, les devoirs, et surtout pour Hermione retrouver le danger permanent lié au fait de côtoyer Rosier et ses acolytes.

Très en retard, ils préparèrent tous leurs valises en un temps record, sans échanger un mot. Sirius ne daigna même pas jeter un regard vers Hermione alors qu'ils étaient pourtant tous les deux seuls dans la même pièce, leurs nez rivés sur leurs malles respectives. Il se contenta de jeter ses affaires pêle-mêle dans la sienne et s'enfuit de la pièce, ne supportant apparemment pas de rester seul avec Hermione.

Le trajet vers Kings Cross puis celui du Poudlard Express vers le Château se passèrent dans le même calme étrange et inconfortable. Peter tenta bien de faire la conversation avec Hermione à propos des recettes de cuisine qu'il avait fait découvrir à ses amis pendant les vacances, mais Hermione était trop préoccupée pour faire la conversation et le rabroua un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le jeune homme se rembrunit, mais ne dit rien, habitué à être houspillé de la sorte par ceux qui étaient ses meilleurs amis.

Les conversations superficielles se succédèrent durant tous les trajets, que Sirius passa en grande partie à traîner dans les couloirs, utilisant les quelques Bombabouses qu'il avait eu le temps d'acheter sur le quai de la gare pour faire quelques farces aux dépends des Serpentards.

Ce furent Peter et Remus qui firent avec Hermione le chemin de retour jusqu'à la tanière des Maraudeurs et une fois rentrés dans Poudlard, ils rejoignirent aussi vite que possible, et fort heureusement sans croiser personne, la Tour des Gryffondors, où Sirius, James et Lily les retrouvèrent rapidement et leur racontèrent que Rosier se tenait sur le perron du Hall visiblement très tendu.

Se sentant extrêmement lasse après tous les évènements de la journée, Hermione s'excusa rapidement et monta, sans même songer un instant à dîner, rejoindre son baldaquin qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi accueillant.

_La puanteur du corps du Basilic en putréfaction était insupportable. Elle avait l'impression que l'air était poisseux de cette odeur de chair décomposée, mais elle tentait de se concentrer sur la coupe, elle devait la transpercer avec le croc qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle le devait. Ron derrière elle, lui expliquait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle écoute quoi que cette chose lui dise. Elle inspira profondément, ignorant la nausée qui la saisit aussitôt et dressa le crochet au-dessus de l'Horcruxe. _

_« L'inutile Sang de Bourbe s'attaque au plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps ? Quelle ironie ! » Hermione sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la voix sifflante de Voldemort s'adresse à elle aussi directement, comme venue de nulle part. « Lâche ce croc, Sang de Bourbe, et je ne ferais pas de mal à tes parents. Je vois en ton cœur, Hermione… » la cajola-t-il un instant avant de changer de ton. « Je sais où ils sont, et quand je les aurai tués, il ne te restera rien. Surtout pas tes amis, tu ne leur seras plus d'aucune utilité… »_

_« Brise le, Hermione ! » cria Ron, sa voix lui semblant provenir de si loin._

_Elle ajusta sa prise sur le crochet de Basilic et s'apprêtait à frapper. _

_« Le rat de bibliothèque, Miss je sais tout, qui n'a d'amis que parce qu'elle leur est utile… Que deviendras-tu quand tu ne serviras plus à rien ? Quand ils n'auront plus besoin de toi ? »_

_« Tais-toi ! » hurla-t-elle en poignardant violemment la coupe de Poufsouffle. _

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, essoufflée comme après une course effrénée, perturbée par ce cauchemar, le premier qu'elle faisait depuis des semaines. Elle ne savait que faire : rester dans son dortoir ? Descendre en Salle Commune dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Sirius ?

Elle soupira lourdement. Il n'y serait pas, elle en était sûre. Il ne voulait apparemment plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Il l'avait évité toute la journée et lorsqu'ils avaient été en présence, il était resté silencieux, il ne serait pas en Salle Commune...

Résignée, elle soupira, avant de se retourner dans son lit pour attraper le flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêve que Miss Pomfresh lui avait ordonné d'emporter avec elle malgré ses protestations lors de sa visite à l'infirmerie avant qu'elle ne parte en vacances et dont elle n'avait pas eu besoin jusqu'alors. Elle en but une gorgée et se réinstalla contre ses coussins, attendant que le sommeil veuille bien venir à elle.


	56. Chapter 56

**56 : Froid et Cadet**

Après une nuit de sommeil plutôt artificielle mais relativement reposante, Hermione se réveilla pleines de résolutions et avec un autre regard sur les évènements de la veille. Gideon avait raison : elle avait perdu sa combativité, elle s'en était remise aux autres, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. _Et pour en arriver à quel résultat ?_ songea-t-elle en soupirant.

Après s'être douchée, elle prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Elle s'observa quelques instants, laissant un timide sourire naître sur ses lèvres avant de franchement se sourire à elle-même comme pour se prouver qu'elle allait bien.

Après tout, elle était jeune, elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre parce que son petit ami refusait de lui adresser la parole, voire de seulement poser les yeux sur elle. Une pensée insidieuse la pénétra soudain : était-il toujours son petit ami ? Ce silence lourd et pesant qu'il lui imposait, était-ce cela que Sirius considérait comme une rupture ?

Le sourire qu'elle s'était accordé s'affaissa aussitôt et un long soupir saccadé lui échappa, alors qu'elle songeait à l'éventuelle fin de ce qu'elle vivait avec Sirius. La douleur était là depuis la veille, même si elle avait essayé de l'ignorer, de la repousser. Sournoise et insidieuse, à la fois si semblable à un vide et à une brûlure, lui enserrant le cœur comme un étau.

Elle se sentait atrocement partagée. Elle avait envie de régler cette histoire, de secouer Sirius, peut être même de le gifler pour qu'il réagisse et qu'il extériorise cette rancœur qu'il semblait détenir à son égard…. Ou peut être de se blottir au creux de ses bras pour tout oublier, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Elle soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête dans le fol espoir de chasser toutes ses idées contradictoires. Elle s'observa à nouveau dans le miroir et composa un masque serein, elle ne devait pas montrer que tout cela la faisait souffrir, elle devait reprendre sa vie en main.

L'étrange froideur des relations entre Sirius et Hermione fut bien plus complexe à gérer pour Peter, James, Lily et Remus, qui se retrouvaient pris entre la nonchalance apparente d'Hermione, qui faisait manifestement tout pour faire comme si de rien n'était, et un Sirius taciturne, silencieux et ténébreux, qui passait son temps à observer sa petite amie à la dérobée sans pour autant lui adresser la parole.

Durant le petit déjeuner, James voulut bien faire en leur sommant de se parler sur le ton le plus autoritaire qu'il put employer, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut deux regards meurtriers qui le firent instantanément taire et se rasseoir, en maugréant quelque chose à propos d'ânes bornés.

Mais l'attention des six Gryffondors fut bien vite happée par Evan Rosier qui, de l'autre côté de la salle, fixait Hermione d'un regard tellement noir qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se lever, traverser en courant la distance qui les séparait pour finalement venir l'étrangler devant tout le monde, et le fait que Remus ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que les mesures de sécurité n'étaient pas prêtes d'être levées, ne fit que conforter Hermione dans ses inquiétudes.

Le cours de Potions qui suivit se passa pourtant, et presque étrangement, très bien, certainement parce que le Professeur Slughorn surveillait Rosier et Snape de près, tout comme Fabian le fit lors du cours de DCFM de l'après-midi. Hermione supposa que le Professeur Dumbledore devait avoir donné de nouvelles consignes de protection à son égard. Les deux apprentis Mangemorts, se voyant opposer une surveillance professorale des plus intenses, se contentaient donc de regards lourds et menaçants envers elle, mais aussi envers les Maraudeurs, avec qui les hostilités étaient devenues incontestablement ouvertes.

La rentrée après la pause de Noël devait apparemment être considérée comme une étape importante dans la préparation des ASPIC, car le rythme soutenu qui avait été celui des Professeurs avant les vacances ne faiblit pas et s'accrut au contraire, submergeant tous les septièmes années, d'un flot continu de devoirs tous plus longs et complexes les uns que les autres.

Trop heureuse de trouver quelque chose qui l'empêche de penser à sa relation – ou plutôt à sa désormais absence de relation- avec Sirius, Hermione fut plus que ravie de la diversion offerte par cette surcharge de travail, décidant même de faire tous les devoirs supplémentaires et optionnels que leur donnait le Professeur Vector, et qui étaient supposés être réservés à ceux qui voudraient étudier l'Arithmancie après les ASPIC, comme Ezrah Williamson, qui se destinait à la recherche arithmantique.

Toujours affublée d'au moins un Maraudeur-garde du corps en permanence (le plus fréquemment Remus et/ou James, puisque Sirius continuait apparemment à tout faire pour éviter de se trouver seul en sa présence), une longue semaine passa avant qu'Hermione ne puisse retourner à la Réserve, dans l'espoir de s'y trouver seule avec Regulus.

Il y était évidemment, perdu au milieu d'énormes volumes lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ce recoin perdu de la Bibliothèque. Elle fut immédiatement choquée par son aspect : de loin, dans la Grande Salle, il lui avait paru fatigué et amaigri mais le voir de si près lui permit d'entrevoir plus concrètement les stigmates des tourments qu'il devait endurer. Il était considérablement amaigri, très pâle et de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux gris, dont Hermione remarqua pour la première fois la ressemblance avec ceux de son frère.

Se contraignant à feindre le désintérêt pour les recherches de Regulus, Hermione le salua rapidement et commença à disposer ses affaires sur un pupitre un peu distant du sien, espérant et attendant qu'il vienne la solliciter, ce qui se produisit à peine avait-elle sorti parchemins et plume.

« Je l'ai amené. » murmura-t-il, visiblement nerveux. « Il faut que tu m'aides à l'ouvrir. Tu es mon dernier espoir, Granger. »

Hermione avait presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras de le voir si désespéré, et elle faillit bien le faire réellement lorsqu'il sortit des replis de sa robe de sorcier, nul autre que le Black's Compendium.

Elle avala péniblement sa salive et s'efforça de ne pas se précipiter sur le livre qui lui était si familier, pour avoir passé des heures à chercher de le déchiffrer.

« C'est donc cela que tu veux ouvrir. » lui dit elle, en faisant mine d'observer l'objet.

Il lui reprit rapidement le livre des mains et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais malgré les efforts fournis, les pages restaient scellées.

« Tu vois : impossible. » Il soupira lourdement. « Je suis sûr que je trouverai quelques chose là dedans. » Il grimaça un peu, visiblement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui coûtait : « J'ai besoin que tu…. Il n'y a que mon frère qui puisse l'ouvrir. »

« Comment ça ton frère ? » balbutia Hermione, surprise.

Regulus sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis, certainement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de demander l'aide de celle qu'il savait proche de son frère et qui jusque là avait étrangement consenti à l'aider sans savoir ce à quoi elle contribuait, il finit par avouer :

« Le livre ne reconnaît que l'aîné…. Il ne livrera ses secrets à nul autre qu'un Black et ne se montrera qu'à l'héritier de la lignée… »

Hermione était abasourdie. C'était donc cela que cherchait Regulus dans ces livres sur les nobles familles de Sang Pur ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à éliminer Sirius dans un quelconque but vénal ou vengeur comme elle avait fini par le penser, il n'avait cherché qu'à mener à bien sa tâche…

« Mais comment vas-tu faire pour que ton frère ouvre ça ? Et le lise ?! » demanda Hermione, certaine que Sirius refuserait d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec un livre issu de la bibliothèque de la demeure ancestrale des Black, qui avait toute l'apparence d'un grimoire de magie noire de surcroît.

« Il faut que tu m'aides, Granger ! » s'emporta-t-il. « Tu dois persuader mon frère de- »

Hermione leva une main pour l'arrêter, ce qu'il fit instantanément, curieux de la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas impliquer Sirius dans les recherches de Regulus, et encore moins dans les siennes, surtout pas alors qu'il l'ignorait depuis cette maudite conversation dans la cuisine du 122, Lancaster Gate.

Si elle réussissait à consulter le Black's Compendium, elle saurait peut être comment elle avait atterri en 1977 et de là découlaient tous les possibles : rentrer à son époque, réussir à ramener Sirius de derrière le Voile… _Retrouver Sirius ?_

Elle souffla, agacée de se laisser parasiter par des pensées égoïstes plutôt que de réfléchir…Soudain, quelque chose qu'elle avait lu dans un des ouvrages dans lesquels elle avait fouiné, après avoir vu Regulus consulter ceux sur la pureté sanguine, lui revint. Cela parlait de quelque chose comme l'abdication de l'aîné…

Elle se précipita vers l'un des rayonnages de la Réserve, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, et fouilla pendant de longues minutes, cherchant désespérément à reconnaître le titre de ce livre qui pourrait lui apporter un début de solution. Elle préféra continuer d'ignorer Regulus qui la suivait en lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait, apparemment agacé qu'elle ne lui réponde pas quand soudain tout s'éclaira.

Elle saisit à pleines mains un lourd volume relié de cuir rouge et le montra à Regulus :

« Je crois bien que grâce à ça, on va pouvoir faire de toi l'aîné des Blacks. » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire, fière d'elle.

« L'aîné ? » répéta Regulus, incrédule.

« Oui. J'ai lu dans ce livre que si ton aîné te transmettait sa charge volontairement, tu pouvais prendre sa place… »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! »

« Si regarde, c'est ici. » répondit-elle, enthousiaste, en pointant du doigt une page où il était expliqué comment un aîné pouvait renoncer à sa charge.

« Tu lis les runes ? » s'étonna Regulus, ébahi.

Hermione fixa la page quelques instants avant de réaliser pourquoi Regulus n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette possibilité. Il ne lisait pas les runes anciennes, alors qu'elle les avait immédiatement reconnues, puisque c'était les mêmes que sur l'édition originale des Contes de Beedle le Barde que Dumbledore lui avait léguée dans son testament.

« Heu… Oui, je lis les runes. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix un peu hésitante.

« Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle pour une Sang de Bourbe ! C'est vraiment étrange que tu n'aies pas d'ascendance sorcière… Quel gâchis ! »

Hermione dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas protester, et de toute manière, elle savait que Regulus ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il la traînait dans la boue, il en serait d'aucune utilité d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que le Sang Pur ne distinguait pas la valeur des sorciers.

La voix de Remus, qui appelait Hermione depuis le cordon qui séparait la Réserve de la section normale de la Bibliothèque les fit soudain sursauter. Hermione dissimula rapidement l'épais ouvrage dans son sac et rassura Regulus, tout bas pour que Remus ne puisse entendre :

« Je l'emmène pour voir comment nous allons procéder. Rassures-toi, on va y arriver. »

Regulus soupira, visiblement un peu soulagé mais encore anxieux, puis sembla réfléchir avant de lui demander :

« Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi, Granger ? »

« Curiosité intellectuelle. » éluda-t-elle, espérant que cette réponse lui suffirait. « J'aime apprendre, je te rappelle que le Choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à Serdaigle. » ajouta-t-elle avant de rejoindre rapidement Remus qui s'impatientait.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? » lui demanda gentiment Remus dès qu'ils eurent franchi les portes de la Bibliothèque.

« Ca commence à prendre forme… » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de leur Salle Commune.

Depuis que Sirius et elle ne s'adressaient plus la parole, Hermione avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Remus, qui assurait le plus souvent sa protection seul ou en compagnie d'un autre membre du petit groupe, renouant ainsi avec une amitié qu'elle avait quelque peu négligée, elle devait bien se l'avouer.

« Tu as une idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Lily ? Il faudrait qu'on décide de quelque chose, vu qu'il ne reste que deux semaines… » lui demanda-t-il soudain, la tirant de ses pensées.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, elle avait complètement oublié l'anniversaire de Lily, pourtant la jeune femme lui en avait parlé récemment. Elle était si agacée et préoccupé par le silence que continuait de lui imposer Sirius, que parfois elle en oubliait d'écouter ce qu'on lui disait.

« J'avoue que non… Et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, je ne veux pas utiliser celui que Dumbledore m'a donné… »

Remus fronça les sourcils, visiblement curieux du fait que le peu d'argent qu'Hermione possédât lui ait été donné par leur Directeur… Que faisaient donc les parents de son amie ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas subvenir à ses besoins ? Et pourquoi le Directeur lui avait-il remis de l'argent ? Le comité de Poudlard gérait des fonds spéciaux qui pouvaient venir en aide aux élèves les moins fortunés s'ils en faisaient la demande… Il en savait quelque chose. Décidément, l'aura de mystère qui entourait Hermione lui semblait de plus en plus impénétrable, mais il avait promis de l'aider à protéger ses secrets, aussi il poursuivit la conversation qu'il avait initiée :

« Comme ce sera la pleine Lune le surlendemain, Sirius a pensé que- » Il marqua une pause, remarquant comme elle s'était tendue lorsqu'il avait prononcé le prénom de son ami. Lassé de voir les deux Gryffondors se comporter comme des couards lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur relation, il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer : « Tu sais Hermione, tu n'es pas vraiment bonne comédienne. » Elle se tourna vers lui, visiblement surprise. « Tu essaies de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais tant que vous ne tirerez pas les choses au clair, rien ne changera… »

Elle le regardait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu. Elle était si transparente que ça ? Bien sûr Lily ou James avaient essayé de persuader Hermione qu'elle devait avoir une conversation avec Sirius, et elle imaginait qu'ils devaient en avoir fait de même avec lui. Mais elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre et avait au début gentiment, puis un peu plus fermement ensuite (pour ne pas dire brusquement), rabroué les deux Préfets en Chef : ce qu'il se passait – ou plutôt ne se passait pas - entre Sirius et elle ne regardait personne après tout.

Mais que Remus, le si doux et raisonnable Remus lui dise qu'il avait vu à travers le masque qu'elle s'était imposé de porter la troubla et c'est dans un silence presque méditatif qu'ils finirent leur chemin jusqu'à la Grosse Dame.


	57. Chapter 57

**Et encore un petit oubli de mise à jour, désolée !^^**

**Merci bcp pour toutes vos reviews, cela me fait énoooormément plaisir et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours ! A bientôt ! **

**57 : Incantation et Athamé**

Grâce à une lecture attentive du livre qu'elle avait emprunté dans la Réserve – ou plutôt dérobé, bien qu'elle refusât de l'admettre – Hermione réalisa rapidement que pour comprendre comment transférer la charge d'aînesse de Sirius à son frère, il lui faudrait y consacrer des heures et des heures de travail.

Mais pour elle, se jeter à corps perdu dans ses recherches était comme une seconde nature et surtout, ajouté à la masse de travail scolaire qui était celle des septièmes années en vue des ASPIC, cela constituait un moyen bienvenu d'éviter ne serait-ce que de penser à la froideur de Sirius.

Le silence entre eux était en effet devenu si dense et impénétrable, qu'Hermione s'était résolue à demander à Remus et James de systématiquement remplacer Sirius à ses côtés quand elle devait sortir de la Salle Commune, ce qu'étonnamment, ses deux amis acceptèrent après seulement quelques protestations, elle songea amèrement que ce devait être parce que Sirius devait avoir fait la même demande. Elle en était même venue à quitter une pièce lorsque Sirius y pénétrait, plutôt que de voir son visage se fermer lorsqu'il l'apercevait.

Les seuls moments où ils étaient donc encore en présence étaient durant les repas et les cours, où un des Maraudeurs, bien que cela les agaçât notablement, s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop proches l'un de l'autre.

Depuis son retour à Poudlard, les nuits d'Hermione avaient repris leur triste et cauchemardesque monotonie, et elle se faisait parfois l'effet d'être une droguée : forcée d'ingurgiter de la potion antidouleur dans la journée pour pouvoir suivre ses cours malgré les élancements dorénavant quasi-permanents du Dies Eudaimon, et le soir de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves pour pouvoir dormir un tant soit peu. Elle prenait tout de même garde à ne pas utiliser cette dernière trop fréquemment puisqu'elle rendait dépendant, mais les cernes et la fatigue qui commençaient à l'envahir à nouveau l'y obligeaient beaucoup plus fréquemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Lorsque ses recherches aboutirent enfin, Hermione comprit que le rituel nécessaire au transfert de l'héritage de la lignée des Black s'avérerait encore plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Les deux frères devaient en effet échanger leurs sangs tandis qu'un témoin prononcerait une formule qui renverserait leurs charges héréditaires, mais à la condition sine qua non que l'aîné possède la volonté de renoncer à celle-ci.

« Mais c'est impossible ! » protesta Regulus lorsqu'elle lui expliqua le résultat de ses recherches. « Persuader mon frère de me donner sa place ? Echanger mon sang avec lui ? » répéta-t-il, l'amertume de voir son dernier espoir lui échapper perçant dans sa voix.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, depuis qu'il avait amené le Black's Compendium à Poudlard, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : ouvrir le grimoire noir pour pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qui l'avait menée là.

Etre soumise en permanence à la douleur lancinante du Dies Eudaimon et l'ignorance totale à laquelle elle était contrainte quand à son éventuel départ lui étaient de plus en plus intolérables et elle se sentait oppressée, prête à tout pour pouvoir avoir un début de solution.

Soudain sortie de ses pensées par le regard insistant de Regulus, elle l'observa quelques instants. Il la regardait apparemment sans la voir, vraisemblablement perdu dans de complexes réflexions et elle se demanda, avec une certaine appréhension, ce qui allait sortir du cerveau tortueux du Serpentard.

« Rosier n'arrête pas de…. Enfin de dire que mon frère et toi êtes… » Il toussota, visiblement gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Tu pourrais le persuader, tu penses ? »

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi embarrassée, le souvenir des phrases qu'elle avait entendu lorsque Lily et elle étaient cachées derrière la tapisserie, le jour où elle avait appris la teneur de la mission de Rosier, lui revinrent : « _la_ _traînée de ton Gryffondor de frère_ » avait dit Rosier, c'est à cela que devait penser Regulus… Elle soupira avant d'avouer péniblement :

« Ton…Ton frère et moi sommes plutôt… en froid ces temps ci. »

Le Serpentard se contenta de hausser un sourcil mais son visage demeura impassible et il n'ajouta rien sur le sujet, après tout, il n'avait cure des amitiés ou amours de son aîné.

« Ca ne m'aidera en rien. Réconcilie-toi avec lui et persuade-le de me laisser la charge de la lignée. »

« Mais tu te prends pour qui ? ! » s'indigna Hermione. Il sembla réaliser qu'il avait été un peu trop impérieux et rougit un peu avant de s'excuser, Hermione décida une fois de plus qu'il valait mieux ne pas relever l'attitude de Regulus et, se remémorant les longues conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Sirius, elle ajouta : « De toute manière, il… » elle soupira, peu à l'aise d'évoquer devant ce frère avec qui il était en guerre depuis des années, les secrets que Sirius lui avaient confiés « Tu auras certainement la volonté de l'aîné… Il… Il m'a avoué qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais être né Black. » acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le regard que lui adressa Regulus en réponse était un étrange mélange de joie et de peine. Sur son visage se disputaient le soulagement de se voir affirmer qu'il était possible d'effectuer le rituel qui lui permettrait d'avancer vers ce qui lui avait été assigné, mais aussi la douleur de savoir qu'encore une fois ce frère, si différent de lui et qu'il avait tant admiré dans son enfance, l'avait rejeté.

« Donc, nous avons le premier élément. » reprit-il sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. Hermione hocha la tête pour lui confirmer. « Il faut donc que je trouve un moyen d'échanger mon sang avec le sien et que tu prononces la formule. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je… Il faudrait tester cette incantation... Je ne voudrai pas que cela blesse Sirius... Je… » bafouilla Hermione, doutant soudain du rituel sur lequel pourtant elle avait passé des heures. « Tu ne peux pas… Je ne… »

Mais Regulus ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se précipitant hors de la Réserve, il se contenta de lui souffler : « Tiens-toi prête. Et ne laisse pas des paroles obscurcir ton jugement. »

Pourtant, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire, la semaine se termina très sereinement, et après un week-end passé à travailler encore et toujours sur la formule de ce rituel qu'elle savait indispensable, Hermione accueillit le début de la reprise des cours avec un certain soulagement.

Ce lundi fut marqué par la bonne humeur communicative de Lily. En effet, la Préfète en Chef, ravie de devenir majeure dans le monde moldu et ainsi une adulte à part entière dans les deux mondes dont elle faisait partie, ne cessait de sourire.

Elle était si enthousiaste qu'elle montra à Hermione toutes les cartes et attentions qu'elle avait reçues de sa famille, de ses amis moldus ainsi que de ses anciennes camarades de Gryffondor, et allégea considérablement son humeur en racontant à Hermione les déboires de son amie Alice qui avait rencontré un garçon charmant lors de son apprentissage pour devenir Auror.

Les cours de Potions et de DCFM ce jour là se passèrent encore une fois dans un calme quasi surréaliste puisque Rosier ne semblait même plus avoir connaissance de l'existence d'Hermione. Il se contentait la plupart du temps de la dévisager lors des repas mais n'avait fait aucune tentative pour l'approcher ou la menacer depuis leur retour de vacances, soit près d'un mois, ce qu'Hermione commençait à trouver de plus en plus louche.

Après un dîner très joyeux où chacun avait donné ses cadeaux à Lily et qui s'était terminé beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, le petit groupe prit tranquillement la direction de la Tour des Gryffondors.

Arrivés au pied du Grand Escalier, Lily profita des premières marches pour se hisser à la hauteur de Sirius, qui faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue pour le remercier encore du nouveau chaudron qu'il venait de lui offrir, mais surtout pour les ingrédients rares qui l'accompagnaient.

Tous se retournèrent en entendant le frottement de robes sur le sol, qui coupa comme un couteau à travers leurs rires. Aussitôt qu'ils avisèrent qui étaient les deux Serpentards sortants de l'ombre, l'atmosphère devint glaciale.

« Décidément, ce sont de vrais véracrasses ces Gryffondors, toujours à errer dans Poudlard en banc. Ils ne doivent pas être assez intelligents pour se repérer tous seuls dans l'école. » railla Regulus.

Lily soupira : Rosier et Black cherchaient encore la bagarre et à part Remus et Peter qui semblaient garder leur sang froid (enfin, surtout Remus, parce que Peter avait plutôt l'air apeuré si l'on était honnête), les deux autres Maraudeurs étaient sur le point de sauter à la gorge de leurs Némésis. Les poings de James s'ouvraient et se fermaient nerveusement et les muscles de la mâchoire de Sirius roulaient sous sa peau chaque fois qu'il serrait les dents, certainement pour contenir les répliques acerbes par lesquelles il avait envie de répondre.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, nous si. » lança Lily avant de se retourner pour monter les marches.

« Tu as vu ça, Evan ? » demanda Regulus sur un ton acide. « La Sang de Bourbe a des choses à faire… »

James et Sirius, tendus à l'extrême, firent un pas menaçant vers les Serpentards, mais surprenant tout le monde, ce fut la voix de Remus qui retentit :

« Ne prononce pas ce mot ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » répliqua Regulus, un impérieux sourcil arqué en signe visible de défi.

Hermione monta quelques marches, tentant comme Lily d'éloigner les garçons de ce que les Serpentards cherchaient si ostensiblement à obtenir. Elle échangea un regard avec la Préfète en Chef et celle-ci, comprenant aussitôt, demanda une nouvelle fois aux garçons de la suivre, ce que seuls Peter et Remus semblèrent enclin à faire.

« Allez-y ! Suivez les ordres de la Sang de Bourbe ! » se moqua Rosier avec un petit rire méprisant. Puis, se tournant vers Regulus et il ajouta : « Tu as vu le baiser que la rouquine a fait à ton traître de frère tout à l'heure… Ils sont tellement copains le renégat et Potter, qu'ils partagent même leurs Sangs de Bourbe. Elles doivent avoir des connaissances propres à leur engeance, pour fidéliser ainsi leurs clients… »

Avant même qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de se retourner complètement pour en répondre à Rosier, un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de James en direction de Rosier, mais celui-ci évita habilement avant de riposter.

Heureusement pour le Préfet en Chef, Sirius intervint en lançant un Protego, stoppant ainsi le maléfice. Les protagonistes, tendus à l'extrême haletaient. Comme figés, deux Serpentards contre deux Gryffondors se faisaient face, baguettes dressées, au pied du Grand Escalier de Poudlard. Hermione n'avait jamais souhaité aussi fort qu'un Professeur, quel qu'il soit, arrive à l'instant. Mais plutôt qu'un salvateur enseignant, ce fut une nouvelle provocation de Regulus qui répondit à ses vœux :

« Tu n'es même pas capable de respecter les règles d'un duel, renégat ? »

Sirius se tourna vers son frère, le dévisageant avec hargne, et répliqua :

« Tu veux un duel ? Viens donc, cher petit frère, que je t'apprenne ce qu'est un vrai combat. »

« SIRIUS ! JAMES ! » cria Remus, tentant en vain de réfréner ses amis.

« Ne te mêles pas de ça, Moony. » grogna Sirius en s'approchant dangereusement de son frère, baguette toujours dressée.

Sans qu'un quelconque signal n'ait résonné, les duellistes lancèrent leurs sorts, des jets de lumière rebondissant contre des boucliers hâtivement dressés pour aller se fracasser contre les murs, leur arrachant des éclats de pierre.

« Lily ! Peter ! Courez chercher Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall ! » ordonna Remus en lançant un Protego sur un innocent Poufsouffle qui sortait de la Grande Salle et qui aurait été frappé par le ricochet d'un maléfice sans son intervention.

Hermione restait paralysée, assister à un combat dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard faisait remonter en elle les pénibles souvenirs de la Grande Bataille à laquelle elle avait participé et qui avait tant coûté. Le combat entre James et Rosier était en train de virer à l'avantage de ce dernier, qui enchaînait les sortilèges offensifs, mais James était plus agile, aussi il les évitait sans présenter le moindre signe de fatigue.

Sirius et Regulus se battaient presque au corps à corps, se rapprochant de plus en plus, et Hermione sursauta lorsque Regulus écarta soudain sa baguette pour asséner un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son frère.

Le souffle coupé, Sirius tomba à genoux, et Regulus en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans son bras, envoyant rouler sa baguette un peu plus loin. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau Sirius lorsque celui-ci lui saisit la jambe et la souleva, faisant lourdement chuter son agresseur sur le sol de pierre.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que tu te bats, espèce de lâche ? » siffla Sirius entre ses dents en se rapprochant de son frère.

Mais Regulus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se redressa pour lui asséner un nouveau coup de poing, que Sirius tenta d'esquiver mais qui l'atteignit à l'épaule. Sirius répliqua en poussant à nouveau son frère au sol et l'enfourchant pour le frapper au visage. Le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque Regulus tendit les mains pour tenter de repousser son frère : ses manches glissèrent, dévoilant la peau blanche de ses avants bras où la Marque des Ténèbres tranchait singulièrement.

Les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, Sirius semblait hypnotisé par la preuve manifeste de l'appartenance de son frère aux rangs de Voldemort et ne s'aperçut pas que l'autre main de Regulus s'affairait dans ses robes, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive du coin de l'œil un éclat un instant avant de sentir la morsure d'une lame dans son avant bras.

Le sang jaillit de la plaie et instinctivement, Sirius tenta de se relever et de reculer, mais Regulus de ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le faisant chuter lourdement à ses côtés. Le Serpentard appuya aussitôt la lame dans la paume de sa main, et l'appliqua contre la plaie de Sirius, scellant leurs blessures.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait perçu l'éclat de l'athamé dans la main de Regulus, elle était sortie de sa stupeur et avait réalisé, horrifiée, que toute cette bagarre n'était en fait qu'un vaste coup monté pour obtenir le sang de Sirius. Elle entama aussitôt l'incantation qui permettrait de transférer la lignée des Black vers Regulus, car s'il avait planifié cette rixe dans le seul but de procéder au rituel et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne préférerait même pas imaginer à quoi le prochain affrontement pourrait ressembler.

Remus, trop occupé à tenter de canaliser les élèves qui cherchaient à sortir de la Grande Salle pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ne la regardait même pas et personne n'aperçut donc la lueur irisée qui s'échappa de sa baguette pour aller frapper les deux Blacks qui roulaient sur le sol en échangeant des coups.

Le souffle soudain coupé par la magie qui venait de les frapper, Regulus et Sirius se regardèrent un instant, avant que chacun ne porte les mains à sa gorge, tous les deux souffrants d'être pris dans un invisible étau. Ils tentèrent de se relever, leurs respirations sifflantes et difficiles, se fixant, chacun cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre lui avait fait.

Alerté par le vacarme causé par les élèves amassés devant la Grande Salle, le Professeur Slughorn réussit finalement à se frayer un passage dans la foule et lança aussitôt des sorts de désarmement à Rosier et James qui continuaient de s'affronter tandis que Sirius et Regulus s'effondraient au sol simultanément.


	58. Chapter 58

**Pardon ! J'ai encore oublié de mettre à jour sur ce site ! Vraiment désolée, je mettrai le chapitre suivant dès demain pour la peine ! Merci bcp à ceux qui me suivent et surtout un énoooooorme merci à ceux qui me reviewent ! **

**58 : Civières et Mimi**

L'intervention du Maître des Potions stoppa instantanément le brouhaha qui était né dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard, où un nombre impressionnant d'élèves s'était agglutiné pour tenter d'apercevoir les combats qui opposaient deux des populaires Maraudeurs à des Serpentards.

Rapidement, le Professeur Slughorn s'approcha des frères Blacks qui restaient étendus, inconscients, sur le sol de pierre et conjura deux civières.

Après que quelques bruits de cavalcade se soient fait entendre, Minerva McGonagall, suivie d'un Peter Pettigrew soufflant et ahanant, arrivèrent en haut des escaliers.

La Directrice des Gryffondors fut au bas des escaliers en un clin d'œil, alors que Peter s'arrêtait au niveau d'Hermione qui restait figée, une main devant la bouche, comme sonnée, son regard passant sans cesse de Sirius à Regulus. La voyant si visiblement choquée, il fit un signe de tête à Remus pour qu'il les rejoigne immédiatement, ce que le jeune homme s'empressa de faire maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à contrôler ses camarades avides de sensation.

Tandis que Slughorn faisait léviter les civières jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le Professeur McGonagall ordonna à tous les élèves de retourner vers leurs Salles Communes immédiatement, et annonça à James et Rosier qu'elle les conduisait de ce pas dans le bureau du Directeur. A contrecœur, Hermione, Remus et Peter, bientôt rejoints par Lily, qui revenait accompagnée du Professeur Dumbledore, repartirent vers la Tour des Gryffondors.

A peine arrivés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé et Remus raconta rapidement à Peter et Lily ce qu'il s'était passé pendant leur absence, ignorant volontairement les autres élèves amassés dans la Salle Commune et qui n'en perdaient pourtant pas une miette, même s'ils avaient assisté à la majeure partie de la rixe.

Remus tenta bien de demander à Hermione de compléter son récit, puisque contrairement à lui, elle avait pu voir tout ce qui s'était passé, mais la jeune femme, visiblement plongée dans de profondes réflexions et qui griffonnait sur le bout de parchemin qu'elle avait saisit en entrant, refusa de lui répondre, le congédiant d'un geste expéditif de la main.

Au bout de ce qui leur sembla des heures d'attente, James passa le trou du portrait en arborant une mine contrite qui ne présageait rien de bon. A la fois contrariée et inquiète, Lily le serra ses bras avant de le sermonner quant à son comportement irréfléchi, puis finalement lui posa la question que tous avaient sur les lèvres :

« Qu'a dit Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le canapé à ses côtés. James soupira longuement avant de répondre :

« 250 points en moins pour chacun des duellistes. »Tous les Gryffondors qui étaient restés à portée d'oreille hoquetèrent et des murmures de désapprobation se firent entendre, 500 points perdus étaient une punition énorme et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons semblait d'ores et déjà perdue. « Mc Gonagall m'a suspendu de mes fonctions de Préfet en Chef et de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » ajouta James, d'une voix un peu tremblante. Tous les élèves présents semblèrent accuser le coup, et le regard de James quitta enfin le tapis pour se tourner vers ses camarades. « Où est Sirius ? »

« Slughorn les a emmenés son frère et lui à l'infirmerie. » lui expliqua Lily. « Je suis sûre que ça va aller… » le rassura-t-elle. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ca va… J'ai juste une ou deux brûlures à cause de maléfices cuisants qui m'ont frôlé … »

« Et Rosier ? » s'enquit Peter.

« Dumbledore l'a averti qu'il serait expulsé à la prochaine incartade… Et il est consigné dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il n'est plus autorisé à en sortir en dehors de ses cours. Évidemment, on va avoir des retenues et nos parents seront prév- »

Mais James fut interrompu par le portrait qui pivota à nouveau pour laisser Sirius pénétrer dans la Salle Commune. Il était un peu pâle, un important pansement était clairement visible sur son bras, mais il semblait aller mieux que ce qu'Hermione n'avait craint.

Soulagée qu'il aille bien et que le sortilège qu'elle avait pratiqué ne l'ait apparemment pas blessé, Hermione se leva spontanément et alla à sa rencontre. Elle avait eu tellement peur. De s'être trompée dans son incantation, que la volonté de l'aîné soit insuffisante ou d'avoir mal interprété une rune, qu'elle avait déroulé encore et encore les évènements dans son esprit, vérifiant et revérifiant tout ce qu'elle avait communiqué à Regulus pour tenter d'y trouver une erreur… Mais apparemment, il n'y en avait pas, puisque Sirius se tenait là, devant elle. Son soulagement était tel, qu'à cet instant, elle avait envie d'une seule chose : se blottir dans ses bras et oublier tout ce qui avait pu les éloigner.

Sirius, un peu affaibli et encore endolori malgré les bons soins de Miss Pomfresh, avait quitté l'infirmerie rapidement après que son frère et lui se soient réveillés. Il avait subi un sermon de McGonagall avec la promesse de sanctions et de retenues qui lui seraient assignées dans les plus brefs délais, mais finalement, leurs Directeurs de Maison respectifs les avaient laissé, Regulus et lui, regagner leurs Salles Communes, ce qu'ils firent sans même échanger un regard.

Lorsque la Grosse Dame le laissa enfin passer – après avoir protesté d'être ainsi dérangée alors que tous les autres élèves étaient déjà rentrés – Sirius pénétra dans la Salle Commune où de nombreux Gryffondors étaient encore amassés, malgré l'heure, visiblement en attente de potins quant à ce qui s'était passé.

Il remarqua immédiatement Hermione qui s'était levée et semblait venir dans sa direction, il fit un pas vers elle, mais les phrases que lui avait dites Gideon, lui revinrent brusquement à l'esprit : « _Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'apprend, Hermione sera immédiatement et définitivement emmenée loin de Poudlard. _» Et voilà qu'alors qu'elle semblait enfin prête à lui pardonner et à lui adresser la parole alors qu'elle le fuyait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Lancaster Gate, elle venait vers lui devant une assemblée complète de Gryffondor.

Sirius déglutit, et malgré son irrépressible envie de lui ouvrir les bras, de l'embrasser, de l'emmener dans son baldaquin et d'en fermer les rideaux pour n'en ressortir que dans des jours, des semaines ou peut être même jamais, il se détourna, rejoignant James et laissant par là même Hermione seule au milieu de la foule amassée en Salle Commune.

Abasourdie, Hermione regarda Sirius s'éloigner d'elle sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle sentait ses yeux la brûler, mais ne voulait pas pleurer ainsi devant _lui_, devant leurs _amis, _devant tous. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait agi sur une impulsion, et elle se sentait si humiliée qu'il la rejette encore une fois alors qu'elle avait fait un geste vers lui. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir, sous le regard désolé de Sirius, qui ignora volontairement ceux, remplis de colère et d'incompréhension, que ses amis lui adressaient.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle tendait sa tartine supplémentaire à Remus pendant qu'il parlait avec Lily du devoir d'Arithmancie qu'ils avaient tous convenu de préparer ensemble à la Bibliothèque, Hermione scruta la table des Serpentards pour y chercher Regulus. Elle espérait lui faire comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'elle comptait fausser compagnie à ses deux amis pour se rendre à la Réserve où elle espérait le retrouver et ainsi consulter le Black's Compendium, mais la chance ne sembla pas de son côté puisque le jeune Black était étonnamment absent de sa tablée.

Elle le chercha également durant les jours qui suivirent mais ne parvint jamais ne serait-ce qu'à l'apercevoir. De plus, à plusieurs reprises, elle eut l'étrange impression que Sirius la suivait, comme elle s'inquiétait qu'il se doutât de quelque chose, elle utilisa tous les stratagèmes possibles pour éviter le Maraudeur, passant des heures seules dans la Réserve (au grand dam de Remus qui se trouvait obligé de l'accompagner et de passer plus de temps qu'il ne le voulait à la Bibliothèque), espérant toujours que Regulus finirait par s'y rendre.

Lorsque la Pleine Lune arriva, les Maraudeurs partirent comme toujours se joindre à Remus, laissant Hermione et Lily seules en Salle Commune, ce dont cette dernière profita pour tenter une fois de plus de persuader son amie de parler à Sirius, insinuant qu'il voulait s'expliquer, mais la brune s'entêta. Sirius avait été clair lorsqu'il l'avait ostensiblement ignorée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui lorsqu'il était revenu de l'infirmerie, elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas reconnaître le rejet quand elle le voyait !

La Préfète en Chef baissa finalement les bras, préférant aller se coucher et laissant sa camarade seule en Salle Commune, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Hypnotisée, Hermione finit par s'endormir et se furent des toussotements polis qui la réveillèrent bien plus tard, alors que quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans la pénombre de la Salle Commune seulement éclairée par la lueur lunaire.

Elle frissonna et leva lentement les yeux vers l'origine des bruits qui l'avaient réveillée, et sursauta lorsqu'elle avisa Mimi Geignarde assises sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé.

« Mimi ? Tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en portant une main à sa poitrine où son cœur battait la chamade.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas. » lui répondit le fantôme avec un demi-sourire.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu restes le plus souvent dans tes toilettes. » demanda Hermione un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit la lèvre inférieure de Mimi trembloter, lui rappeler qu'elle passait son temps dans les toilettes n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'être amicale avec Mimi.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione. » sanglota-t-elle en lévitant un peu plus haut au-dessus du canapé.

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Depuis que tu m'a persuadée de participer à ta blague d'Halloween… » La lèvre de Mimi tremblota encore plus fort et des larmes argentées commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues translucides. « Les autres fantômes ne veulent plus me parler… Le Baron Sanglant était très en colère… » Elle sanglota encore plus fort et Hermione eut presque envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais le fait que cela s'apparenterait pour elle à passer sous une douche froide la retint.

« Tu veux que je parle à Nick pour qu'il calme le Baron ? » demanda gentiment Hermione dans l'espoir de consoler le fantôme.

« Il a déjà essayé. » hoqueta Mimi entre deux sanglots. « Le Baron s'est calmé un peu, mais récemment il s'est à nouveau mis en colère à propos de ça. Il veut que tu présente tes excuses à tous les fantômes de Poudlard. »

Hermione soupira, il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de soucis en ce moment, elle devait en plus gérer les humeurs de spectres. Mais qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Prompte à assurer les responsabilités de ses actes, même s'ils n'étaient qu'une blague plutôt inoffensive comparée à ce qu'avait fait Rosier, Hermione finit par accepter.

« Bien ! On y va ! » chantonna Mimi en flottant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Comment ça ? Maintenant ? » s'étonna Hermione, sidérée.

« Bien sûr, maintenant. Nous ne dormons pas, nous. » répondit le fantôme visiblement agacée de devoir énoncer l'évidence. Sentant l'hésitation d'Hermione, elle ajouta, sur un ton doucereux qui fit frissonner la Gryffondor malgré elle : « Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, rassures-toi. J'ai vérifié où était Rusard avant de venir ici, comme me l'a demandé le Baron. En plus, il a aussi ordonné à Peeves de veiller à ce que Rusard reste occupé toute la nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui arracha encore un frisson de malaise à Hermione.

Hermione tenta bien de protester mais chaque fois, Mimi se remettait à geindre et sangloter, aussi, assaillie par sa mauvaise conscience, elle finit par céder et accepta de suivre le fantôme à la rencontre des autres spectres afin d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Songeant un instant qu'il n'était pas très raisonnable de se balader dans Poudlard pendant la nuit, seule avec Mimi qui plus est, Hermione resserra sa robe de chambre autour d'elle, saisit sa baguette fermement et finalement, bien qu'à contre cœur, suivit le fantôme.

Elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui maugréa quelque chose à propos de l'indécence de ces jeunes qui la dérangeait n'importe quand et du sommeil réparateur dont elle avait besoin pour conserver sa beauté, et fit de son mieux pour suivre Mimi qui volait rapidement d'un couloir à l'autre, la guidant rapidement vers le Baron et les autres fantômes courroucés.

Alors qu'elle courait presque pour rattraper Mimi qui avait pris une avance telle qu'elle n'était qu'un point argenté au bout du corridor, Hermione vit deux bras puissants sortir de la pénombre d'une alcôve et s'emparer d'elle, tandis que deux autres lui arrachaient sa baguette et lui immobilisaient les mains. Elle tenta de crier, mais une main puissante s'abattit sur sa bouche et la dernière chose dont elle eut conscience avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, fut la voix de Rosier qui lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu croyais vraiment que tu étais la seule à savoir être persuasive avec les fantômes, Sang de Bourbe ? »


	59. Chapter 59

**59 : Rivages et Morsure**

Hermione se sentait secouée, ballotée, comme par le flot d'un torrent. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, une douleur pulsatile lui vrillait les tempes …Pourtant, il lui semblait se souvenir qu'elle avait pris de la Potion antidouleur dans l'après-midi… Brusquement, le brouillard qui recouvrait ses pensées se dissipa : Rosier !

Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était le vert sombre de ce qu'elle reconnut rapidement comme étant la pelouse du parc qui défilait sous elle. Elle tenta alors de tourner la tête pour mieux voir, mais la douleur était telle qu'elle arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts, tant les secousses qu'elle subissait à cause de sa position lui étaient pénibles. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos, lui tordant douloureusement les bras, et un bâillon recouvrait sa bouche, rendant sa respiration laborieuse. Elle entendit Rosier pester, tandis qu'il la réajustait sur son épaule, enfonçant celle-ci un peu plus dans l'estomac d'Hermione :

« Je ferai mieux de la tuer tout de suite cette Sang de Bourbe ! »

« Evan ! » protesta faiblement une voix qu'elle n'arriva pas à replacer. « C'est toi qui m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné qu'on la lui ramène vivante… » Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de reprendre. « Mais… Mais, ça ne me plaît pas de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la Magie ! Je sais que ça nous ferait repérer immédiatement, mais… » poursuivit la voix qui se tut soudain, apparemment pour reprendre un peu son souffle, à en juger par les inspirations bruyantes qu'Hermione entendaient. Au bénéfice d'une accélération de Rosier, Hermione aperçut enfin celui qui avait parlé et reconnut, non sans une certaine surprise, Herbert Warrington, un Serpentard de sixième année qu'elle avait déjà vu converser avec Regulus à plusieurs reprises. « C'est ma mission d'initiation, et je n'ai pas l'intention de- ». Warrington s'interrompit brusquement lorsque le long hurlement d'un loup déchira le silence de la nuit.

_Remus !_ pensa soudain Hermione, tandis que le sang qui lui était monté à la tête rendait chaque effort infiniment douloureux. Elle résista à son corps qui lui urgeait de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience pour éviter la douleur en s'accrochant à une certitude : Moony était dans la Forêt Interdite ! Et s'il y était, Sirius, James et Peter y étaient aussi !

Rassemblant ses maigres forces, elle repoussa autant qu'elle le put son bâillon à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue, réussissant ainsi à l'expulser de sa bouche. Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour le faire glisser un peu plus, ignorant la vague de douleur qui la frappa lorsqu'elle bougea et le liquide chaud qu'elle sentit couler le long de sa tempe.

Alors que l'herbe au sol se faisait plus rare, progressivement remplacée par les galets qui constituaient les rives du Lac Noir, Hermione, en un nouvel effort qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, cria aussi fort et longtemps qu'elle le put :

« SIRIUS ! »

Aussitôt, Rosier la jeta brutalement sur les galets, lui coupant le souffle. Il avança vers elle, le regard lourd de colère et leva la main pour la frapper mais fut interrompu par la voix hésitante de Warrington :

« Je… Je vais chercher la barque. Je me dépêche ! » Puis, visiblement angoissé, il ajouta : « Et si quelqu'un l'avait entendue ? »

Livide de colère, Rosier se pencha pour remettre son bâillon à Hermione, mais cette dernière, revigorée par l'humidité fraîche des abords du lac, ne se laissa pas faire et se débattit, tentant de donner des coups de pied à son assaillant, avant de parvenir à lui mordre la main alors qu'il se saisissait du foulard qui avait glissé autour de sa gorge. Elle en profita pour hurler à nouveau le nom de Sirius, mais fut coupée par une lourde gifle du revers de la main qui envoya sa tête se cogner contre une roche, la laissant sonnée. Rosier en profita pour remettre le bâillon en place, le serrant si fort qu'Hermione pensa un instant qu'il allait l'étouffer.

« Si tu tentes encore quoi que ce soit, je t'étrangle » lui cracha-t-il, illustrant ses propos en serrant dans ses mains la gorge d'Hermione, avant de la relâcher soudainement, au bord de l'inconscience, avec un sourire mauvais.

Maintenant qu'il était sûr que la Sang de Bourbe n'oserait plus bouger, Evan se releva pour voir où Warrington pouvait bien être passé. La barque qu'ils devaient emprunter pour ramener la Sang de Bourbe vers la Gare de Pré au Lard, où les frères Lestrange les attendaient pour emmener la prisonnière au Maître, n'était désillusionnée qu'à quelques mètres de là. Est-ce que ce crétin de Warrington s'était perdu ?

Evan ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi on l'avait obligé à faire équipe avec ce Sang Mêlé de Warrington. Regulus Black était un faible, il en était sûr, mais au moins, c'était un Sang Pur. Il aurait même fait équipe avec Snape s'il avait fallut, mais une fois que celui-ci lui avait mystérieusement conseillé d'agir à la Pleine Lune, il avait disparu, soit disant pour une mission secrète. Tout aurait été mieux que ce fichu Warrington, que le Maître l'avait obligé à recruter… Parfois, Evan trouvait le Maître trop peu regardant…

Agacé que son complice ne revienne pas plus vite, Rosier jeta encore un coup d'œil vers la Sang de Bourbe, qui semblait lutter pour rester consciente et commença à se diriger vers l'endroit d'où Warrington devait arriver.

Au moment où il allait quitter la prisonnière, Warrington revient enfin, tirant derrière lui le canot qui devait leur permettre de rejoindre l'autre berge. Evan retint à grand peine un sarcasme quand aux capacités physiques et intellectuelles du Serpentard et préféra passer sa colère sur la Sang de Bourbe en saisissant une grosse poignée de sa chevelure pour la traîner jusqu'à l'embarcation.

Hermione, encore sonnée par le traitement que lui avait infligé Rosier, essaya de lutter contre sa prise, mais elle n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, son corps ne lui répondait plus, ses pieds traînaient passivement sur les galets, ne cherchant même pas à s'accrocher pour empêcher le Mangemort de l'emmener vers son Maître.

La panique la gagnait, paralysante et insidieuse. Une seule idée revenait en elle, obsédante et impérieuse : elle allait être livrée à Voldemort. Il lirait en elle. Et elle précipiterait tous ceux qu'elle aimait à leur perte. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine mais sa détermination l'emportait peu à peu sur la panique. Jamais. Jamais elle ne permettrait que Voldemort obtienne quoi que ce soit d'elle.

Rassemblant le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, elle prit la décision d'attendre que Rosier se trouve à proximité du lac pour se débattre une dernière fois. Elle était sûre qu'elle réussirait à tomber dans l'eau… Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'un être de l'eau ou une sirène lui viendrait en aide, sinon… Sinon elle préférait même se noyer plutôt que de livrer ses secrets.

Hermione fut sortie brusquement de ses pensées lorsque Rosier s'immobilisa, stoppant ainsi la traction douloureuse sur ses cheveux. Elle tenta de lever la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de cavalcade mais elle n'y parvint pas, ses efforts ne lui arrachèrent qu'un autre gémissement de douleur. Ignorant encore une fois son corps qui lui hurlait de ne plus bouger afin de stopper les élancements qui lui vrillaient le crâne, elle tenta de trouver dans la pénombre ce qui avait bien pu provoquer l'arrêt du Mangemort.

Warrington, qui lui n'avait apparemment rien entendu, fit glisser la barque jusqu'au bord de l'eau, mais comprit dès qu'il se retourna vers son complice que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se rapprocha, sourcils froncés, d'Hermione et Rosier. Son attention fut immédiatement happée par le point que fixait Rosier, à la lisière des bois.

Comme son tortionnaire venait de la lâcher sans même le réaliser, Hermione en profita pour se redresser un peu, se mettant en appui contre un rocher un peu plus gros au bas duquel l'eau froide du lac clapotait paisiblement. Au bénéfice de la relative inattention des deux Serpentards, elle se saisit de la pierre la plus tranchante qu'elle put trouver derrière elle et la frotta fébrilement contre ce qui retenait ses poignets.

Les Serpentards lui barraient la vue, tous deux en position défensive vers ce qui semblait se rapprocher d'eux à toute vitesse. Hermione ne préférait pas penser à ce que cela pouvait être. Un centaure ? Crockdur ? _Lui_ ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain quand elle sentit quelque chose céder et que les mouvements de sa main gauche se firent un tout petit peu plus libres. A nouveau emplie d'espoir, elle appuya la pierre encore plus fort contre ses liens, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait le long de ses bras.

Soudain, alors que toute l'attention de la jeune femme était focalisée sur les liens qui lui meurtrissaient les poignets, un combat éclata : Rosier fut violemment projeté au sol, atterrissant lourdement, non loin d'elle, projetant des galets de tous côtés. Elle releva aussitôt la tête et vit un énorme chien noir, grognant et montrant des crocs acérés, qui se tourna vers Warrington, pâle et bégayant et qui semblait avoir complètement perdu ses moyens.

« Sirius ! » cria-t-elle sans même y penser.

Heureusement, l'appel d'Hermione fut étouffé par son bâillon, ne dévoilant pas ainsi aux deux Serpentards qui était en réalité cette bête si semblable à un Sinistros, mais Rosier sursauta à l'exclamation, reportant aussitôt son attention sur elle.

« C'est toi ma mission. Pas les bêtes enragées. » railla le Serpentard en jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à Warrington, dont la baguette venait de lui être arrachée par l'imposante bête.

Rosier saisit à nouveau Hermione par les cheveux et la traîna vers la barque. La Gryffondor se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, forçant avec l'énergie du désespoir sur les liens de ses poignets pour tenter de se libérer. Alors que Rosier la soulevait de terre pour la hisser dans le canot, les liens cédèrent enfin, et elle saisit aussitôt le bras de son agresseur aussi fort qu'elle le put, y enfonçant ses ongles tout en lançant ses jambes vers l'avant pour tenter de l'atteindre.

Elle réussit à faire lâcher sa prise au Mangemort, mais, déséquilibrée, tomba lourdement au fond de la barque. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur qui fut atténué par ce qui lui couvrait encore la bouche. Elle se débarrassa rapidement du bâillon pour mieux respirer et se mit à chercher frénétiquement un objet qui puisse lui servir pour se défendre, mais l'embarcation était désespérément vide. Rosier, blême de colère, la surplombait depuis le rivage. Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

« Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi. Avad- »

Hermione ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir l'éclair vert la frapper, mais les rouvrit presque aussitôt, surprise d'être éclaboussée. Elle se hissa jusqu'au bord de l'embarcation et ne put retenir un cri de stupeur en découvrant Padfoot, crocs plantés dans la jambe de Rosier, secouant le Mangemort comme s'il était une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Rosier hurlait de douleur et se débattait, tentant vainement de se libérer de l'animal qui était comme possédé.

Hermione aperçut une baguette – certainement celle de Rosier - qui flottait à la surface du lac et s'en saisit rapidement. Elle lança aussitôt un Incarcerem sur le Mangemort, qui continuait à tenter de se défaire de l'animal qui le mordait, et aussitôt Rosier s'immobilisa, enserré de cordages puis commença à sombrer dans les eaux noires du lac. Heureusement, Padfoot, dont les dents acérées étaient toujours plantées dans sa chair, l'empêcha de couler et entreprit de le tracter hors de l'eau.

Hermione détourna bien vite son regard pour chercher Warrington, dont elle aperçut le corps, étendu face contre terre un peu plus loin, et dont les jambes bougeaient faiblement. Elle lança un autre Incarcerem afin qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir et s'apprêter à rejoindre le rivage, mais soudain, submergée par le reflux de la peur qui avait soutenu ses efforts, elle s'écroula dans la petite barque de bois qui aurait dû l'amener vers une mort certaine.

Toute la tension qui lui avait permis de tenir s'effaça brusquement, laissant place seulement à la douleur. Son corps entier lui faisait mal : ses poignets entaillés, ses épaules qui avaient été tordues, sa tête dont un peu de sang coulait encore, ses cheveux sur lesquels Rosier avant tant tiré, à cela s'ajoutaient les élancements du Dies Eudaimon au creux de son ventre, rendant les douleurs presque insupportables, mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'accrocher, elle devait-

Brusquement, elle se sentit entourée de deux bras froids, mouillés et pourtant dans lesquels elle avait rêvé de se retrouver depuis si longtemps. Sans réfléchir aux pourquoi et comment, Hermione se blottit au creux de Sirius, le visage enfoui dans le cou du jeune homme, tandis que son corps était secoué de tremblements. Elle ne savait plus si c'était le froid, la peur rétrospective, ou autre chose qui poussait son corps à réagir ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser, elle n'écoutait que la voix de Sirius qui répétait inlassablement la même phrase.

« J'ai failli te perdre. J'ai failli te perdre. J'ai failli te perdre… » lui disait-il en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme, pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure, qu'elle était réelle. Il s'écarta soudain d'elle et prit son visage en coupe, en ce geste qu'il avait eu si souvent. Hermione préféra baisser la tête et fermer les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard de Sirius. Elle ne savait pas, ne savait plus, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis presque un mois et soudain tout semblait être comme avant… Hermione se sentait perdue, déboussolée, submergée par un flot d'émotions contraires où la peur et le soulagement se mêlaient intimement.

Sirius se pencha à nouveau vers elle, posant son front contre le sien, comme pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de lui parler :

« Je sais que- » Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque un nouveau hurlement de loup, très proche, se fit entendre. Sirius, croisant le regard inquiet d'Hermione, lui expliqua : « Il doit me chercher. On était en train de le reconduire au Saule Cogneur quand je t'ai entendue … »

L'appel de Moony avait permis à Hermione de reprendre ses esprits et de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Préférant pour l'heure ignorer encore tout ce qui la reliait à Sirius, pour se concentrer sur le présent et seulement le présent elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et, encore un peu fébrile mais volontaire, s'approcha précautionneusement des deux Mangemorts étendus sur le sol, côte à côte, en signalant d'un geste de la main à Sirius qu'il devait rester là où il était, après tout, Rosier et Warrington avaient été attaqués par un Sinistros, ils ne devraient pas pouvoir faire le rapprochement avec la présence de Sirius.

Répugnant à utiliser plus avant la baguette de Rosier (avoir été obligée à utiliser celle de Bellatrix Lestrange pendant la Bataille Finale l'avait écœuré à jamais d'utiliser une autre baguette que la sienne), Hermione lança un Accio sur sa baguette et la vit bientôt s'échapper des replis de la cape de Warrington. Elle se saisit également de la baguette de l'apprenti Mangemort, qui était restée au sol depuis sa lutte contre Padfoot puis vérifia que la plaie de la jambe de Rosier ne risquait pas de causer sa mort. Par acquit de conscience, elle jeta un Assurdiato avant de retourner vers Sirius, qui la fixait, l'air perplexe.

« Ils ne seront plus dangereux maintenant. Je vais prévenir le Professeur Prewett… Et Dumbledore. » dit elle en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le roc le plus proche, visiblement épuisée par le simple fait de s'être déplacée jusqu'aux deux Serpentards. Sirius vint immédiatement se porter à ses côtés, et malgré son envie de l'avoir auprès d'elle, Hermione, sachant ce que lui et les Maraudeurs risquaient si Dumbledore les surprenaient à proximité de la Forêt Interdite une nuit de pleine lui, le mit en garde : « Tu devrais partir… C'est trop risqué... Il ne faut pas qu'ils te trouvent là. Il faut que tu le rejoignes… »

« Hors de question ! Je ne te laisse pas avec ces deux- »

Hermione interrompit le flot d'insultes qu'il allait immanquablement proférer en portant à son tour sa main contre la joue du Maraudeur et en posant son pouce sur ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua chez le jeune homme un soupir lourd de charge.

« Plus tard, je te promets, plus tard… » lui souffla-t-elle. « Mais tu dois me faire confiance… » Il leva les yeux vers elle, et ils se perdirent un instant l'un l'autre dans la contemplation de leurs prunelles. Ils avaient appris à tellement se dire ainsi, simplement par leurs regards. Hermione déglutit péniblement mais reprit néanmoins. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se passera s'ils te trouvent ici… Et Remus ne mérite pas ça… »

Sirius sembla comprendre, et visiblement à contrecœur, hocha la tête avant de se transformer à nouveau en son alter ego canin puis de s'en retourner vers la forêt, non sans être passé à proximité des deux Serpentards étendus sur le sol, et de grogner en montrant les dents, si besoin en était de leur prouver qu'un Sinistros veillait sur Hermione.

Aussitôt Sirius hors de vue, Hermione lança un Expecto Patronum et chargea sa loutre d'aller prévenir les représentants de l'Ordre de venir la retrouver immédiatement au bord du lac.


	60. Chapter 60

**On peut remercier TheoD (dommage que tu review non connecté, j'aurai pu te répondre en direct sinon^^) de m'avoir rappelé qu'il y avait aussi ffnet.**

**Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé tomber depuis deux mois, mais j'ai déménagé donc j'ai eu bcp de choses à faire et la nouvelle maison n'a pas encore Internet, donc je fais ce que je peux ^^**

**Bref, encore pardon de cette attente, pas du tout due à un manque d'inspiration puisque j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 69, mais bien à des difficultés techniques. Merci à tout ceux qui se sont quand même accrochés et qui m'ont laissé quand même des reviews, pour tenter de me rappeler à l'ordre, mais poster avant aujourd'hui aurait été difficile. **

**Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla et vous laisse à votre chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^**

**60 : Assommée et Endormie**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Fabian Prewett et au Professeur Dumbledore pour rejoindre Hermione après qu'ils aient été réveillés par la petite loutre argentée qu'elle avait invoquée. Aussitôt arrivés, et passée la surprise première, ils comprirent aisément les évènements dont les rivages silencieux du Lac Noir avaient été le théâtre.

Tandis que Fabian posait son manteau sur les épaules d'Hermione, qui paraissait frigorifiée, le Directeur envoya son Patronus réveiller Miss Pomfresh pour l'informer de l'arrivée imminente de trois blessés. Le Directeur, dont les yeux affichaient une peine et une inquiétude certaines, fit léviter les deux Serpentards et les guida vers le Château, tandis que Fabian soutenait Hermione dont les douleurs à la tête ne faisaient qu'empirer.

Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, l'infirmière fut un instant stupéfaite puis se reprit rapidement, posant mille questions pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais Dumbledore lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus, aussi elle se contenta d'administrer ses soins, grommelant à propos de l'irresponsabilité des élèves.

Elle ne s'occupa que peu de temps de Warrington qui s'était en fait simplement évanoui, lui administrant une potion somnifère avant de l'installer dans un lit à un bout de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh reporta son attention sur les blessures de Rosier qui étaient autrement plus préoccupantes. Elle s'exclama à la vue de la gravité des morsures du Serpentard, et prévint Dumbledore que sa jambe gauche, déjà endommagée quelques années plus tôt, ne pourrait certainement pas recouvrer pleinement ses facultés motrices. Elle le couvrit néanmoins d'onguents divers afin de le soigner au mieux, avant d'examiner Hermione.

Avec un peu d'onguent au dictame, elle fit rapidement disparaître les plaies sur ses poignets, puis lui donna une dose de potion antidouleur avant de lancer un sortilège destiné à réparer les os de son crâne et ce qu'elle annonça être une sérieuse commotion cérébrale, sans jamais cesser de jeter des regards suspicieux au Directeur, comme s'il était fautif du piètre état de ses élèves.

Une fois Hermione soignée, nettoyée, changée et installée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, Miss Pomfresh retourna s'occuper de Rosier pour l'installer au mieux lui aussi, mais elle prévint le Directeur qu'il aurait certainement besoin de soins qu'elle n'était pas en capacité de lui donner : de telles morsures sur une ancienne blessure magique dépassaient de loin ses compétences.

Constatant que Miss Pomfresh restait à proximité des deux Serpentards, et répétant le geste qu'il avait eu quelques mois auparavant, le Directeur tira les rideaux puis veilla par quelques sortilèges à ce que leur discrétion soit préservée.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Hermione ? » demanda aussitôt Fabian qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de la jeune femme. « Comment ont-ils réussit à vous atteindre ? »

Hermione, à qui les soins de Miss Pomfresh semblaient avoir complètement remis les idées en place, s'autorisa à répondre :

« Rosier a utilisé quelque chose dont je suis l'auteur contre moi. » avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Elle jeta un regard d'excuses au Directeur avant de poursuivre. « C'est moi qui ait convaincu Mimi Geignarde de participer à la blague du Banquet d'Halloween. Il a apparemment fait de même en utilisant la fierté du Baron Sanglant, et celui-ci exigeait mes excuses. Et Mimi est venue me chercher… Je… Je n'étais pas sur mes gardes et- »

« Et il vous a assommée. » termina pour elle le Professeur Prewett, d'une voix où perçait à la fois l'agacement qu'elle se soit fait piéger mais également une certaine indulgence car même lui devait reconnaître que le plan de Rosier avait été particulièrement machiavélique.

Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Quand j'ai repris conscience, nous approchions du Lac Noir. J'ai essayé de lutter… Et… » Hermione pesa ses mots un long moment, elle ne voulait pas leur mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas trahir la condition d'animagus de Sirius. Comme souvent depuis qu'elle était arrivée à cette époque, elle se résolut aux demi-vérités : « Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un Sinistros a surgi de la forêt. Et... Et il y a eu un combat, où cette… cette créature a mis Rosier et Warrington hors d'état de nuire. »

« Un Sinistros ? » s'exclama Fabian. « Vous deviez halluciner ma pauvre…Votre plaie à la tête doit être plus grave que nous ne le pensions. » ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Dumbledore pour confirmer qu'il pensait la même chose qui lui. Comme le Directeur ne répondait pas, Fabian sembla s'impatienter et demanda : « On va faire quoi d'eux maintenant Albus ? Je sais bien que tu veux garder un œil sur eux en les conservant à Poudlard, mais ça devient trop dangereux. Et nos rangs sont trop clairsemés pour que nous puissions les surveiller au dehors… »

Dumbledore soupira longuement, preuve d'un désarroi qu'Hermione ne lui avait jamais connu, et, finalement, une lueur de regret dans les yeux, il dit :

« Je veillerai à ce qu'Evan Rosier et Herbert Warrington quittent Poudlard. Ils représentent un trop grand danger pour vous et certainement aussi pour les autres élèves. Malheureusement je ne peux rien révéler des raisons de leur départ, puisque cela reviendrait à expliquer votre présence. » Hermione, qui avait ramené ses mains sur ses genoux, se tordait nerveusement les doigts, gênée de mettre ainsi le respecté Professeur Dumbledore en porte à faux. « Miss Pomfresh pense que les blessures de Monsieur Rosier nécessitent qu'il soit transféré à Sainte Mangouste, et je ne pense pas que sa famille souhaitera qu'il réintègre Poudlard après cela. » Il soupira avant de poursuivre. « Quant à Herbert, je connais personnellement son grand-père et je sais que ce dernier est loin de partager les idées de Voldemort… Je vais essayer de le faire éloigner de l'Angleterre quelques temps, pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il suivra son camarade à Sainte Mangouste, pour que sa famille aille le chercher là-bas. »

Le Professeur Prewett et Hermione ne purent qu'approuver, cela semblait effectivement la meilleure, si ce n'est la seule solution, pour éloigner le danger tout en conservant secrète la présence d'une voyageuse temporelle à Poudlard.

« Fabian, pourrais-tu t'assurer du transfert de ces deux élèves à Sainte Mangouste en l'accompagnant, s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda Dumbledore. Avisant la mine interloquée de son Professeur, il ajouta : « Et je pense qu'il serait souhaitable que ton frère se joigne à toi, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour- » il toussota « -modifier certains de leurs souvenirs… »

Fabian ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la consigne de Dumbledore, et s'excusa pour aller surveiller les deux Serpentards qui étaient toujours cantonnés à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore, semblant peu enclin à croire à l'intervention spontanée d'un Sinistros, pressa Hermione pour connaître tous les détails de l'incident et cette dernière, même si elle lui raconta exactement ce dont elle se souvenait, ne révéla rien qui puisse trahir la condition d'animagus de Sirius ou des Maraudeurs, ou même les escapades qu'ils organisaient en secret lors des nuits de Pleine Lune. Aussi, après lui avoir répété encore une fois d'être prudente et que les gargouilles de son bureau s'ouvriraient toujours pour elle, le Directeur retourna dans ses appartements.

Dès lors que tous les détails du transfert des Serpentards à l'Hôpital pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques eurent été ordonnés, Miss Pomfresh s'éclipsa. Aussi, après le départ de Fabian et des deux Serpentards, Hermione trouva le calme auquel elle aspirait depuis si longtemps pour pouvoir réfléchir en paix.

Elle ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit les évènements de ces derniers jours : ses discussions avec Regulus, l'incantation qui avait dû échanger les charges héréditaires bien qu'elle n'en ait pas encore eu confirmation, la disparition de Regulus depuis lors, la froideur de Sirius, la tentative d'enlèvement, Sirius qui était venu la sauver, la chaleur de Sirius, l'inquiétude qui avait percé dans sa voix…

Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par Miss Pomfresh qui revenait à l'infirmerie, en soutenant Remus, qui paraissait, comme toujours juste après une Pleine Lune, épuisé. Aussitôt, Hermione se leva pour apporter son aide pour installer son ami dans un des lits proches du sien. Remus parut étonné de voir la jeune femme à l'infirmerie mais ne dit rien, attendant probablement d'être seul avec elle pour assouvir sa curiosité ou peut être trop fatigué pour penser aux questions à poser.

Epuisée elle aussi, et avec quelques vertiges résiduels des traumatismes qu'elle avait subis, Hermione retourna bien vite se coucher. Après un petit sourire d'excuse à Remus à qui Miss Pomfresh était en train d'appliquer du dictame pour aider à la cicatrisation des plaies qui marquaient ses bras, elle avala une gorgée de potion de sommeil sans rêves et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et ne put retenir un sourire amusé en entendant les faibles ronflements qui lui parvenaient de l'autre côté des rideaux qui la séparaient de Remus. Elle s'étira un peu et se retourna, faisant craquer les ressorts du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama Sirius, qui s'était assoupi sur une chaise au chevet d'Hermione, en se redressant baguette au poing.

Il aurait presque eu l'air redoutable, si son regard n'avait pas semblé aussi perdu et encore endormi à cet instant précis, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire d'Hermione, avant qu'elle ne le rassure :

« C'est seulement mon lit qui a protesté. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé. »

Aussitôt, et dorénavant pleinement réveillé, Sirius vint s'asseoir sur son lit, lui faisant face. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle lorsque, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il repoussa une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies réveillé. » répondit-il, en laissant sa main doucement retomber sur ses genoux. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis prit une grande inspiration, avant de soudain lever son regard vers elle, plantant ses orbes d'un gris d'orage dans les yeux de la jeune femme. « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione… »

Hermione fut surprise de l'intensité du regard du jeune homme et de la tension qui irradiait de lui. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui fasse quelques reproches, peut-être même à ce qu'il se mure à nouveau dans le silence, mais pas à cette inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, elle se sentait tellement troublée d'être à nouveau si proche de lui, elle ne savait plus que penser de l'attitude Sirius. De ces semaines de froid, de rancœur, de silence, qui semblaient soudain s'être envolées. Elle ne comprenait plus ses réactions : il avait semblé être tellement en colère, ne lui adressant même pas un regard depuis des semaines et soudain… Elle soupira lourdement, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle lui devait la vérité, quoiqu'il en résulte…

« Je sais que tu l'as certainement compris, mais…. Enfin, il faut que je le dise et puis c'est tout. » débuta-t-elle, agacée de se sentir si hésitante. « Rosier et Warrington m'ont capturée… » Elle déglutit péniblement. « Et ils allaient m'emmener à Voldemort. » Elle vit les poings de Sirius se serrer si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches, mais elle poursuivit néanmoins. « Ne… Dumbledore a fait en sorte qu'ils quittent Poudlard. » tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de lui faire serrer les dents encore plus fort à en juger par les muscles de sa mâchoire qui semblaient ne plus vouloir se détendre. « Ils se sont servi de Mimi pour me faire sortir de la Tour. Je… J'ai manqué de prudence… » avoua-t-elle, gênée d'avoir été si insouciante. Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit la main de Sirius se saisir de la sienne, et aussitôt, comme brûlé, le jeune homme la retira. Ses gestes… La mèche de cheveux qu'il avait replacée, sa main sur la sienne… Ces attentions anodines dont il la gratifiait si souvent durant leur séjour à Lancaster Gate… Elle n'avait même pas réalisé jusqu'alors à quel point cela lui manquait. Elle inspira lourdement avant de continuer dans un souffle : « Je... Merci de m'être venu en aide malgré tout. »

Le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de savoir ce qui était contenu dans ce « malgré tout ». Mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il tentait en vain de lui parler et le fait d'avoir cru la perdre lui avait été insupportable, il savait qu'ils devaient tirer les choses au clair, aussi pénible que cela soit pour lui.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux. » murmura-t-il, amer. Hermione s'apprêta à le couper pour le détromper, mais se ravisa, sentant qu'elle ne devait pas l'interrompre. « Mais… Je croyais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Regulus, tu… » Il souffla, visiblement agacé de ne pas réussir à trouver ses mots, passant une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour rassembler ses idées. « A Lancaster Gate, Gideon m'a dit que… que notre _proximité_ te mettait en danger et que si Dumbledore ou n'importe qui d'autre que lui l'apprenait, tu serais immédiatement retirée de Poudlard… » Il soupira à nouveau. « Alors, oui, je t'en ai voulu, de m'avoir caché ça, de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance. » Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, mais il la stoppa d'un geste. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il était pour lui hors de question de s'arrêter. « Je commençais à peine à me faire à l'idée qu'il y a des choses en toi que je ne connais pas et que je ne connaîtrais jamais parce que tu ne _peux_ pas me les révéler… Et voilà que Gideon me démontre qu'en plus de ce que tu ne peux pas me dire, tu ne me fais apparemment pas assez confiance pour… » Il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas que les tremblements de colère de sa voix ne se fassent trop entendre. « Et quand j'arrive dans la cuisine pour que tu t'expliques… J'apprends qu'il y a pire… » Incapable de résister plus longtemps à l'urgence de la toucher, Sirius prit sa main dans la sienne, et dans un murmure ajouta : « C'est à moi que j'en veux... Je me déteste de te faire du mal. J'ai tout fait pour maîtriser ma colère et mes émotions de peur de te blesser encore… Et j'ai vu que tu m'en voulais de la douleur que je t'ai causée… Parce que tu m'évitais… Et quand tu es enfin venue vers moi, après que… Enfin, l'autre jour, la Salle Commune était pleine et pourtant j'avais tellement envie de- »

Les aveux de Sirius furent brusquement interrompus par les lèvres d'Hermione qui s'abattirent sur les siennes, en un baiser au goût de sel des larmes qu'il venait de provoquer.

Sirius fut un instant stupéfait, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits et passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui dans l'espoir que leurs corps se fondent l'un en l'autre, enfin réunis. Il se sentait renaître. Ses doutes, sa colère, ses incertitudes semblaient soudain si dérisoires face aux battements frénétiques de son cœur qui s'emballait de la sentir enfin à nouveau dans ses bras. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait gardée ainsi à jamais, dans ses bras, protégée du monde extérieur qui semblait tout faire pour les séparer. Jamais il ne voulait la lâcher.

A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin au baiser, et un geste si souvent répété, Hermione posa son front contre celui de Sirius et d'une toute petite voix, elle expliqua :

« J'ai été idiote… J'ai cru que _tu_ m'en voulais, que tu ne voulais plus me voir... Parce que tu faisais tout pour m'éviter… »

« Parce que je croyais que _tu_ n'avais plus envie de me voir ! » protesta-t-il, en s'éloignant d'elle, agacé de réaliser à quel point ils avaient tous deux été idiots et bornés. « Sinon pour quelle autre raison ne serais-tu pas venue en Salle Commune la nuit depuis le retour des vacances ? ! »

« Parce que je me suis persuadée que tu n'y serais pas. » avoua-t-elle. « Parce que je préférais laisser ce doute planer plutôt que de m'avouer que… Que c'était fini »

« Comment as-tu pu- » s'indigna-t-il. Soudain, réalisant à quel point les doutes de la jeune femme étaient sincères, il se calma et reposa son front contre le sien. « Jamais. » murmura-t-il si doucement qu'elle crût qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Il inspira, semblant hésiter un instant et finalement, il murmura à nouveau : « Je t'aime, Hermione. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »


	61. Chapter 61

**61 : Recurvite et Tactique**

Le temps sembla un instant se suspendre, alors que le cerveau d'Hermione luttait pour assimiler ce que Sirius venait de dire. Elle n'était pas naïve, elle se doutait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à son égard, comme elle en éprouvait pour lui, mais de l'entendre le lui dire, surtout après tous les troubles qu'ils venaient de traverser, lui semblait irréel.

Elle prit une inspiration saccadée, et détacha doucement son front de celui du jeune homme avant de reproduire le geste qu'il avait eu quelques instants plus tôt et fixer son regard dans celui du Maraudeur. Elle lui fit un sourire peu assuré et d'une voix rendue fragile par l'émotion avoua :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Sirius, qui s'était senti immensément vulnérable durant quelques secondes, ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et s'apprêtait à s'emparer des lèvres d'Hermione pour sceller leur réconciliation, lorsque un cri retentit depuis l'autre côté du rideau qui était supposé les isoler du reste du monde :

« Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama une voix masculine, avant d'être aussitôt sermonné par un « James ! » choral et indigné.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire fataliste, avant d'embrasser enfin Hermione, peu soucieux de leur éventuel public. Un concert de toussotements polis les rappela cependant bien vite à la réalité et, après s'être assuré d'un clin d'œil de la complicité d'Hermione, Sirius se leva pour aller retirer brusquement le rideau qui les cachait à leurs amis.

Ils découvrirent ceux-ci s'affairant autour du lit de Remus : Lily tapotant un coussin avant de le remettre derrière lui et Peter recomptant les fondants du chaudron disposés à son chevet, seul James les regardait fixement, les bras croisés et en arborant un sourire amusé.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites tous là ? » demanda Sirius en se rasseyant auprès d'Hermione, posant négligemment une main sur une de celles de la jeune femme et enchevêtrant leurs doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Ben, on est venu voir Moony. » couina aussitôt Peter en réponse, en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise au pied du lit de Remus. « Et on espérait qu'Hermione nous expliquerait un peu mieux ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, par- »

Peter s'interrompit et se tassa, rendu soudain muet par les regards impérieux de James et Sirius qui avaient pensé annoncer en douceur à Remus et Lily les évènements de la nuit, car ils savaient que le Maraudeur serait prompt à se blâmer ou, pire à leurs yeux, à refuser de quitter à nouveau la Cabane Hurlante.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Remus, qui était devenu soudain d'une pâleur cadavérique. « J'ai fait quelque chose ? » Ignorant les dénégations de ses amis, il fixait Hermione d'un regard où s'affrontaient honte, culpabilité et colère. « Je t'ai fait quelque chose Hermione ? Tu dois me le dire ! » Pressant ses paumes sur yeux, comme pour essayer de faire revenir les images de la nuit, il ajouta : « Je ne me souviens que de la Forêt… Je- »

« Remus. » l'interrompit Hermione, qui s'était levée et était allée le rejoindre afin de poser une main amicale sur son épaule. « Tu ne m'as rien fait. » Elle soupira lourdement, sachant qu'elle ne faisait qu'entamer ses aveux et avoua : « En fait, ta présence dans la Forêt Interdite m'a même sauvé la vie… ».

Elle expliqua tout à ses amis, tout ce qu'elle avait déjà raconté et tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu dire à Sirius : Mimi Geignarde, les Serpentards qui l'avaient assommée et ligotée, Rosier qui l'avait frappée et presque étranglée. Elle sentait la main de Sirius, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée, se crisper fort autour de ses doigts à mesure que la colère le gagnait, mais elle était décidée à dire toute la vérité. Elle leur en cachait assez, elle s'était promis de leur dire la vérité aussi souvent que possible lorsque cela ne bouleversait pas l'avenir. Enfin, lorsqu'elle approcha du récit des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés sur les rivages du lac, c'est un Sirius livide de colère contenue à grand peine qui prit la parole pour conter aux Maraudeurs et à Lily l'affrontement contre Rosier et Warrington.

James, Peter, Lily et Remus écoutaient attentivement, les yeux écarquillés, complètement abasourdis du récit que leur faisaient leurs amis. Sirius avait, en effet, cantonné ses explications à James et Peter au minimum lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Cabane Hurlante à l'aube. Puis, après qu'ils soient rentrés au Château et qu'ils aient tous trois fait acte de présence au petit déjeuner pour que personne ne remarque leur absence, Sirius s'était éclipsé dès que possible à l'infirmerie où il avait passé toute la matinée, ne permettant pas à ses amis de combler leurs lacunes.

« Tu as mordu Rosier, Padfoot ? » s'étonna James avec une mine dégoûtée. Sirius se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête, ne désirant pas vraiment s'étendre sur les sensations de la chair de Rosier dans sa bouche, mais James n'était pas du genre à ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de ses réflexions. « C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de lancer un Tergeo et même un Recurvite sur ta bouche ce matin dès qu'on s'est retransformé ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à enlever le goût du sang de cette ordure de ma bouche. » répondit-il sombrement. Il sentit Hermione, qui était revenue s'asseoir près de lui, caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce, attirant à nouveau son attention vers elle avant de lui chuchoter d'une voix contrite :

« Je suis désolée que tu aies dû en arriver là. »

« Ne t'excuses pas. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire… Et maintenant que je sais ce qu'il t'a fait… J'aurai dû… » soupira-t-il avant de déposer un baiser protecteur sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que quand vous vous réconciliez, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié ! » les taquina James, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de son meilleur ami et fit rougir Hermione.

Soudain, la cloche sonna, les faisant tous sursauter, comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient élèves et qu'ils devaient aller en cours. Mais, bien vite ils réalisèrent que seul le pauvre Peter devait partir puisque comme l'expliqua Hermione à ses amis, les cours de DCFM étaient annulés cet après-midi-là, Fabian Prewett ayant été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste pour escorter ses deux agresseurs.

Elle profita de leur après-midi tranquille pour leur faire part des arrangements qu'avait prévus Dumbledore afin d'écarter Rosier et Warrington de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Lily et les Maraudeurs semblèrent outrés que le Directeur ne fasse rien de plus qu'exiler les deux Serpentards, mais ils admirent finalement que ces mesures étaient les seules possibles pour écarter le danger tout en protégeant les secrets d'Hermione.

Gideon, très inquiet du sort de celle qu'il considérait comme sa protégée, vint rendre visite à Hermione en début de soirée, alors que les Maraudeurs et Lily étaient partis dîner dans la Grande Salle (il fallut tout de même que James, Lily, Peter et même le pauvre Remus, qui pourtant était encore affaibli par la transformation qu'il avait subie, unissent leurs efforts pour faire sortir Sirius de la pièce, mais ils y parvinrent).

Il ne put s'empêcher de féliciter la jeune femme – bien qu'elle maintint fermement la thèse de l'intervention d'un Sinistros - d'avoir mis Rosier hors d'état de nuire. En effet, comme il le lui expliqua, après un premier examen complet à Sainte Mangouste, les Medicomages avaient confirmé le diagnostic de Miss Pomfresh et donc que la morsure qu'il avait subi, conjuguée aux séquelles de sa précédente blessure ne permettrait plus à Rosier de marcher normalement.

Gideon, intimement persuadé que la guerre était imminente, pensait que ces séquelles dissuaderaient le Mangemort de prendre part à celle-ci et se félicitait d'avoir un ennemi de moins.

« Il aime trop les idées de Voldemort pour s'en détourner. » le détrompa Hermione, qui avait eu la douloureuse expérience de réaliser physiquement à quel point la haine de Rosier envers les Nés de Moldus était intense.

Gideon sembla réfléchir un long moment, puis finalement, après avoir rapproché sa chaise et s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il murmura :

« Ca a changé quelque chose par rapport à ce dont vous aviez connaissance ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit Hermione, visiblement inquiète, en soupirant. « Je savais seulement que Rosier avait été victime de quelque chose qui l'avait rendu plus vulnérable, durant ses études à Poudlard. C'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte... » Hermione ne put empêcher un petit sourire amer de se dessiner sur ses lèvres à l'idée que ce soit les évènements de la nuit qui permettraient finalement à Maugrey Fol Œil de le vaincre dans quelques années. « Mais au vu des blessures qu'il a eues, il ne lui aurait de toute manière pas été possible de poursuivre ses études ici. Il doit être soigné… » Elle frotta ses tempes, épuisée et, malgré ce qu'elle prétendait, encore endolorie de coups qu'elle avait reçus, avant de souffler : « J'espère que je n'ai rien changé… Je ne me souviens pas que Maugrey m'ait dit que Rosier avait quitté Poudlard avant la fin de l'année…. Mais Maugrey parlait souvent de l'Ordre et très peu des Mangemorts… » Elle leva soudain vers Gideon un regard angoissé et ajouta : « Vous croyez que j'ai changé quelque chose ? »

Mû par un instinct protecteur irrépressible, Gideon passa gentiment un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et tenta de la réconforter :

« Rassurez-vous, tout ira bien. J'y veillerai personnellement. Même si vous deviez rester à cette époque pour toujours… ». Il sentit la jeune femme se tendre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre : « Et puis, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Rosier n'est pas la seule entorse que vous auriez faite aux règles de la Magie Temporelle… »

Hermione ne savait que répondre, c'était la première fois que Gideon lui parlait de sa relation avec Sirius depuis leur conversation à Lancaster Gate.

Soudain, Gideon sortit de la poche de sa cape une montre à gousset en argent, un peu cabossée, et l'ouvrit, dévoilant à Hermione la photographie d'une jeune femme au doux visage éclairé par deux yeux d'un bleu d'azur et qu'un halo de larges boucles brunes encadrait. Elle souriait, d'un large sourire vivant, libre et insouciant, en faisant signe à ceux qui la regardaient. Gideon resta un instant songeur, avant de parler, d'une voix dans laquelle Hermione percevait la même émotion, la même nostalgie, la même amertume, qui avait émané de lui à Lancaster Gate :

« Je ferai tout pour que Sirius et vous ayez ce qu'elle et moi n'avons pu avoir. » Il referma brusquement la montre et secoua rapidement la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées, avant de lui sourire, visiblement amusé : « Et j'exige que votre premier né s'appelle Gideon ! »

Hermione ne put retenir de lui envoyer une tape amicale sur le bras, et ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, le meilleur moyen de cacher l'angoisse, la peine, l'inquiétude et la mélancolie qui étaient en réalité leurs.

Les semaines qui suivirent semblèrent idylliques à Hermione : Rosier disparu, Snape semblant essayer de se faire oublier, et surtout le bonheur d'être à nouveau auprès de Sirius lui permirent de s'épanouir comme jamais elle n'avait espéré que cela soit possible. Seule l'absence de Regulus, parti de Poudlard avec en guise d'explications d'énigmatiques raisons familiales que même Dumbledore, malgré une enquête de Gideon, ne parvint pas à éclaircir, laissait planer une ombre au-dessus de la jeune femme.

Les entrevues avec le Directeur s'espacèrent donc naturellement, puisque celui-ci, après l'avoir tenue informée des sorts respectifs réservés à Rosier et Warrington, l'un en convalescence dans sa famille, l'autre au Brésil chez une cousine éloignée, ne pouvait que lui répéter les consignes qu'il lui avait déjà données certainement des centaines de fois : être prudente et patiente. Hermione continuait cependant à cacher à Dumbledore la permanence de ses douleurs, et le fait qu'elle prenait de la potion pour les combattre quotidiennement car elle savait que cela l'inquièterait inutilement, surtout considérant le fait qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien y faire.

Hermione avait naturellement recommencé à passer ses nuits auprès de Sirius, le plus souvent sur le canapé de la Salle Commune, comme ils en avaient l'habitude avant les vacances de Noël. Parfois, afin de soulager Lily qui devait toujours veiller à ce que personne ne les découvre ensemble et s'il ne faisait pas trop froid, ils allaient cependant passer la nuit dans la Tanière des Maraudeurs, préférant l'intimité qu'elle leur conférait.

Étonnamment, c'était Sirius qui dorénavant était devenu le plus discret quant à leur relation lorsqu'ils étaient entourés. Il redoublait en effet de prudence car il redoutait que si le Directeur ne le découvre, Hermione ne lui soit enlevée définitivement, comme Gideon le lui avait dit.

L'attitude un peu plus distante de Sirius en public eut pour effet bénéfique de calmer la plupart des rumeurs et des railleries dont Hermione avait été jusque-là la cible, bien qu'elle refusât d'y prêter attention. Elle eut même la surprise de voir une des Serdaigles qui l'avait accostée si brusquement au début de l'année lui faire un sourire lorsqu'elles se croisèrent dans les couloirs, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé jusque-là.

Sirius poussa même la comédie jusqu'à flirter très légèrement avec une sixième année de Poufsouffle à qui il adressa un clin d'œil un jour dans la Grande Salle, mais la volée de canaris qui apparut de nulle part pour se précipiter sur lui seulement quelques instants après qu'il soit sorti du réfectoire pour retourner en Salle Commune, le dissuada de renouveler ce genre d'expérience...

Libérée de la majorité de ses inquiétudes et des pressions, Hermione se sentait revivre et il lui semblait découvrir Poudlard sous un jour nouveau. Même le temps gris de la fin du mois de février, les gentilles moqueries de James quant à son amour immodéré des devoirs ou l'inquiétude de l'approche des ASPIC ne réussirent pas à ternir son humeur et c'est avec un immense sourire que la jeune femme se dirigea, entourée de ses amis, vers le Terrain de Quidditch afin d'aller assister au match qui devait opposer Serpentard à Serdaigle.

James avait absolument tenu à assister au match car, bien que toujours suspendu de ses fonctions de Capitaine, il avait passé la semaine précédente à échafauder toutes sortes d'hypothèses dans le but d'évaluer les chances de Gryffondor de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch malgré leur défaite contre Poufsouffle avant les vacances de Noël.

Après avoir traversé les tribunes pour aller chaleureusement serrer la main d'Ezrah Williamson qui assurait les fonctions de Préfet en Chef depuis sa suspension, James retourna s'asseoir près de ses amis qui s'étaient agglutinés les uns contre les autres dans les tribunes, espérant se tenir chaud. Il sourit en voyant Sirius ajuster à nouveau son écharpe où brillait la constellation dont faisait partie son étoile. « Il est vraiment encore plus atteint que moi avec Lily » pensa James, amusé, avant de s'installer auprès de sa petite amie, lui volant un rapide baiser au passage.

Les Gryffondors encouragèrent vivement les Serdaigles lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée sur le terrain, puisque leur victoire, si elle était suffisamment écrasante, était la seule voie possible à celle de Gryffondor dans la Coupe de Quidditch. Evidemment, se furent par des huées que les rouges et or accueillirent les Serpentards, et Hermione eut presque de la peine pour le jeune Damper, un élève de deuxième année, qui remplaçait Regulus Black au poste d'Attrapeur lorsqu'il trébucha, certainement rendu fébrile par le trac.

Le Professeur Thornhill libéra les balles et siffla le début du match. Aussitôt, les Poursuiveurs se lancèrent à toute vitesse à la poursuite du Souaffle, dans un ballet de tactiques hallucinantes, alors que les deux Attrapeurs s'élevaient rapidement très haut dans le ciel pour scruter le terrain.

James n'en perdait pas une miette, car même si son capitanat avait été transféré à Helen Mac Adams, une des Poursuiveuses, il continuait, à la demande de cette dernière, à participer très activement à l'élaboration des entraînements de l'équipe, puisque le prochain match, le dernier qu'il jouerait, le dernier de l'année pour Gryffondor, les opposerait à Serpentard.

Les Poursuiveurs semblaient rivaliser de vitesse et d'adresse, mais force était de constater que les Batteurs Serdaigles étaient particulièrement doués : ils ne cessaient de déstabiliser leurs adversaires, permettant ainsi aux leurs de conserver la possession du Souaffle très fréquemment.

Sans grande surprise, se furent les bleu et bronze qui ouvrirent le score et rapidement ils menèrent 60 à 0. Mais les Serpentards semblèrent piqués au vif par ce démarrage en trombe de leurs opposants et bien vite ils les rattrapèrent allant même jusqu'à les devancer d'un but. Les Attrapeurs continuaient leurs recherches au-dessus du terrain, accélérant de temps à autre lorsque l'un d'entre eux apercevait un éclat doré dans la grisaille ambiante.

Lorsque James quitta enfin des yeux les Poursuiveurs qui continuaient de voltiger avec grâce, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Mais où est- » réalisant soudain qu'il s'apprêtait à mentionner à voix haute un sujet qui restait délicat, il se pencha vers Sirius, qui était jusqu'alors en grande discussion avec Remus et Hermione sur les sujets de Métamorphose qui allaient certainement leur être soumis au ASPIC, pour lui murmurer : « Ton frère n'est toujours pas revenu ? »

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de répondre d'une voix emplie d'une indifférence que seuls ses amis savaient feinte :

« Il a disparu depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Comment veux-tu que je sache où- »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car une clameur de la foule venait de l'interrompre. Les deux Attrapeurs étaient partis à toute vitesse après le Vif d'Or, au coude à coude, se heurtant et se déstabilisant. Mais très vite, le faible gabarit du Serpentard sembla jouer en sa défaveur et il fut violemment repoussé vers les gradins alors que son homologue Serdaigle accélérait une dernière fois et s'emparait de la précieuse petite balle ailée.

Au milieu des hourras des supporters, James ne put retenir un long cri de joie : Serdaigle venait de faire exactement ce qu'il avait espéré en l'emportant 230 à 100 ! Permettant ainsi à Gryffondor de rester en course s'ils battaient les Serpentards et que les Serdaigles l'emportaient ensuite contre les Poufsouffles. Ivre de joie, presque comme s'il avait lui-même gagné le match, le Maraudeur embrassa passionnément Lily puis attrapa Hermione et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, avant de la reposer au sol et de planter un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

Amusée des manières du jeune homme, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, et c'est dans une bonne humeur communicative qu'ils regagnèrent tous ensemble la chaleur de la Tour des Gryffondors.

Après une courte expédition aux cuisines afin d'aller chercher de quoi se sustenter et se réchauffer, les quatre garçons entamèrent des discussions passionnées à propos du match, comparant les tactiques des Poursuiveurs des deux équipes tandis que Lily et Hermione préféraient, bientôt rejointes par Remus, discuter du devoir d'Arithmancie que leurs avait donné le Professeur Vector et qui leur semblait si complexe, que tous songeaient à demander son aide à Williamson.

James ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter que le premier match que les Gryffondors aient disputé au début de l'année scolaire fut contre Serdaigles, car leurs schémas de passes s'étaient prodigieusement améliorés et la victoire qu'ils avaient obtenue ne lui aurait plus semblé si sûre dorénavant, le match eût-il dû être joué au printemps.


	62. Chapter 62

**62 : Cachet et Retour**

Mais l'humeur si légère et enjouée ne pouvait malheureusement durer éternellement et quelques jours plus tard, alors que les Maraudeurs, Hermione et Lily discutaient avec engouement de l'anniversaire de Remus, qui approchait à grand pas, et de la fête que les garçons voulaient organiser, plusieurs chouettes officielles du Ministère firent leur entrée durant le petit déjeuner, jetant soudain une chape de plomb sur l'agitation qui régnait comme à l'habitude dans la Grande Salle.

La tension était palpable parmi les élèves, car ces courriers, dont les porteurs étaient dorénavant si sinistrement célèbres, n'avaient ramené jusqu'alors que de bien tristes nouvelles. En effet, même s'il y avait eu une certaine accalmie depuis les vacances de Noel, il était indéniable qu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte protégée de Poudlard, les disparitions et les morts semblaient se faire de plus en plus fréquentes, majoritairement dans les familles d'origine moldue, mais aussi dans l'entourage de ceux qui avaient pris manifestement position contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Trois chouettes atterrirent paisiblement devant James, Lily et Sirius, alors que d'autres poursuivaient leurs routes jusqu'aux élèves d'autres maisons. Tous redoutaient manifestement le contenu des parchemins, mais les Gryffondors se détendirent rapidement à la vue des cachets rouges et non pas noirs qui scellaient les plis, annonçant un courrier officiel et non un nouveau malheur.

Avec une certaine nervosité, Lily décacheta son courrier, et aussitôt, James et Sirius, qui l'encadraient, se penchèrent vers elle pour découvrir la teneur de la missive.

« Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié ça ! » s'exclama la Préfète en Chef. Devant les regards curieux de Remus, Peter et Hermione qui, de l'autre côté de la large table de bois ne comprenaient absolument pas de quoi il retournait, elle leur montra le courrier et leur expliqua : « C'est la convocation pour le stage d'Auror. C'est pendant les vacances de Pâques ! »

« Enfin ! » renchérit James. « On va commencer à apprendre à lutter contre les Mages Noirs ! »

« Vous allez surtout leur préparer du thé et faire de la paperasse… » coupa Sirius cyniquement, avant de saisir une plume dans son sac et d'écrire en de grandes lettres épaisses sur sa convocation : « Quand les gnomes de jardins voleront ». « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'acharnent ! Il est hors de question que je travaille pour le Ministère. Ils sont corrompus jusqu'à l'os ! Je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux sont à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui depuis le début. »

« Voldemort. » le corrigea automatiquement Hermione, avant de lui demander : « Mais que comptes-tu faire alors, Sirius ? »

« Combattre. » assena-t-il fermement.

« Et comment mieux combattre qu'en étant Auror ? » le nargua James, mimant une mise en duel avec sa fourchette.

« Tu sais très bien auprès de qui je veux combattre. » répondit Sirius en désignant du regard la table des Professeurs, que Dumbledore présidait. « Le Ministère n'est qu'un théâtre, je préfère me rendre vraiment utile- » Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait et murmura : « -auprès de l'Ordre. »

Hermione baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son assiette, soudain passionnée par ses œufs brouillés, et surtout préférant se tenir à l'écart du débat dans lequel James et Sirius venaient de se lancer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Maraudeurs parlaient de rejoindre la lutte contre Voldemort aux côtés de Dumbledore, c'était d'ailleurs un de leurs sujets favoris de conversation avec les jumeaux, puisque les frères Prewett continuaient à tenter de persuader le Directeur de Poudlard d'intégrer les quatre garçons, ainsi que Lily, à l'Ordre dès maintenant, ce que Dumbledore s'obstinait à refuser.

Et comme à chaque fois que ce sujet revenait, Hermione se retrouva acculée à ses propres interrogations : devait-elle entrer dans la lutte ? Continuer à se cacher ? Cela faisait des mois qu'elle était là maintenant, et elle se surprenait à s'y sentir si bien, tellement à sa place… Et même si elle refusait encore à se l'avouer complètement, elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas plutôt avec les Maraudeurs et Lily, plutôt qu'auprès d'Harry, Ron et Ginny, qu'elle devait être… Mais… Et si, comme Gideon l'avait dit, elle devait rester ici encore longtemps voire pour toujours, qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle ne savait plus où était vraiment sa place, à quelle époque elle appartenait. Tout cela lui semblait de plus en plus nébuleux, plus sombre de jour en jour…

Hermione soupira lourdement, ferma les yeux et massa ses tempes, sentant la migraine poindre. Sans même y penser, elle se saisit de la fiole de potion antidouleur, qu'elle conservait toujours sur elle depuis son malaise dans la cuisine de Lancaster Gate, et en but une petite gorgée, espérant dissiper la douleur qui pulsait sous son crâne en même temps que celle qui lui vrillait le ventre depuis que les chouettes avaient fait leur apparition un peu plus tôt.

A peine eut elle avalé le remède qu'elle sentit la main de Remus se poser sur son bras, elle se tourna aussitôt vers lui, avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle savait que le jeune homme s'inquiétait beaucoup des douleurs qu'elle pouvait ressentir et surtout de l'habitude qu'elle avait de consommer aussi inconsidérément de la potion analgésique, mais à son grand désarroi, elle avait dû constater qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer tant les douleurs étaient intenses et omniprésentes.

Une certaine agitation du côté de l'habituellement si silencieuse tablée des Serpentards détourna aussitôt l'attention du petit groupe et Hermione sentit son cœur se glacer quand elle aperçut celui qui la rappela une fois de plus à la cruelle réalité de ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle avait réussi à oublier durant ces quelques semaines bénies.

Regulus, qui semble-t-il venait à peine de rejoindre sa tablée, finit de saluer quelques camarades alors qu'ils s'en retournaient à leurs petits déjeuners, avant de se pencher vers Snape et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui firent froncer les sourcils du futur Maître des Potions.

Soudain, Snape leva brusquement la tête et chercha quelque chose du regard à travers la Grande Salle avant que ses deux orbes noirs et froids ne se fixent sur Hermione, la faisant par réflexe se saisir de sa baguette dans la manche de ses robes.

Regulus continua un long moment à murmurer à l'oreille de Snape, qui semble-t-il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Hermione. Ses sourcils, froncés au début de la conversation se détendirent peu à peu, avant que l'un d'eux ne s'arque, signe indéniable que quoi qu'ait pu dire Regulus, cela avait suscité une certaine curiosité. Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Snape, elle cherchait désespérément à y lire une information, une indication, n'importe quoi auquel elle pourrait se raccrocher.

« Oui, bon, le duo d'artistes est réuni, on ne va pas se couper l'appétit pour si peu… » bougonna Sirius, détournant ainsi l'attention de ses amis des deux Serpentards.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Lily à James, ignorant ostensiblement la réaction de Sirius.

« Rosier n'est plus là. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de prendre la suite... » Il leva les yeux vers Hermione avant d'ajouter : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, on continue à te protéger. »

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et s'était déjà levée, aussitôt suivie de Remus à qui elle venait de demander discrètement de l'accompagner, puisque lui aussi avait fini de petit-déjeuner.

« Je dois passer chercher quelque chose à la Bibliothèque. Je vous retrouve en Métamorphose. » Et sans ajouter un mot ou un sourire, elle s'empressa de partir, un Remus intrigué sur les talons, laissant là Lily et trois Maraudeurs bouches bée du départ soudain de leurs amis.

Après qu'Hermione lui ait expliqué qu'elle venait d'avoir une excellente idée destinée à faire avancer ses recherches, et l'avoir laissée devant le cordon qui séparait la Réserve du reste de la Bibliothèque, Remus se dirigea vers la section Arithmancie où il devait aller chercher un ouvrage pour leur prochain devoir, pour lequel ils s'étaient finalement résolus à demander de l'aide à Ezrah Williamson, tant il semblait ardu.

Ayant immédiatement compris au regard appuyé qu'elle lui avait lancé en quittant la Grande Salle, que Granger voulait lui parler dès que possible, Regulus se hâta de fausser compagnie à Severus, prétextant une nécessité de passer par leur Salle Commune.

Il avait informé son ami de tous les évènements dont il avait eu connaissance pendant qu'il était chez ses parents et préféra laisser Severus méditer, particulièrement à propos de la disgrâce due à l'échec de la mission de Rosier et se faufila hors du réfectoire pour aller rejoindre la Bibliothèque.

A peine eut-il pénétré dans la Réserve qu'il fut assailli par la Gryffondor, qui semblait particulièrement inquiète.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où étais-tu ? Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ? Tu as réussi à ouvrir le livre ? » s'enquit-elle, visiblement très angoissée.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante. Regulus soupira, elle était décidément plus collante qu'un Strangulot, mais, au fond de lui, il était sûr que la Sang-de-Bourbe pourrait lui venir en aide encore une fois. Il suivit son instinct, comme ce matin-là, lorsqu'il l'avait vu seule dans la section Arithmancie et qu'il l'avait prévenue des plans de Rosier, et commença à lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu depuis leur dernière rencontre.

« Slughorn est venu me chercher à l'Infirmerie après… Enfin après… »

« Que tu te sois battu avec ton frère. » compléta sèchement Hermione, ignorant l'inconfort de Regulus, qui poursuivit néanmoins son récit.

« J'étais chez mes parents… Apparemment, le changement de l'aînesse n'a pas eu de répercussions seulement sur mon frère et moi… » Il soupira, les images que son esprit lui rappelait lui étant particulièrement inconfortables. « Mon père a… » Il serra les dents, cherchant ses mots, mais il n'y avait que peu de façon de dire ces choses-là. « Mon père a toujours eu une santé fragile… Et le rituel que tu as pratiqué l'a considérablement affaibli. Il a failli mourir. »

Hermione, mortifiée, couvrit sa bouche de ses deux mains pour retenir un cri. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ? Elle aurait dû savoir que modifier une lignée aurait certainement des conséquences sur le patriarche de celle-ci… Elle fut sortie de ses pensées culpabilisatrices par Regulus qui d'un mouvement gracieux écarta les pans de sa robe de sorcier pour en sortir l'objet de leur convoitise : le Black's Compendium.

« J'ai réussi à l'ouvrir, mais tout ça n'a servi à rien… Il est presque vierge ! » cracha-t-il avec dédain en tendant le livre à la jeune femme. Hermione s'en saisit vivement et retint tout commentaire qui pourrait agacer le Sang Pur. Aussitôt qu'elle s'en saisit, le livre émit une sorte de vibration et lorsqu'elle tenta de l'ouvrir, il demeura obstinément clos.

« Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir. » soupira-t-elle en rendant le livre à son propriétaire.

Regulus haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris et, sans effort aucun, ouvrit le grimoire, sous le regard étonné d'Hermione.

Un moment d'incompréhension s'ensuivit durant lequel ils s'échangèrent le livre à plusieurs reprises et constatèrent qu'il se scellait dès lors que la jeune femme le touchait, tandis que le Serpentard pouvait toujours en parcourir les pages encore vides à sa guise.

« Bon, je ne peux vraiment pas l'ouvrir. » soupira Hermione. « Tu vas devoir me dire ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit vierge. Je croyais que ce livre devait contenir des réponses, pas des pages blanches ! » reprocha-t-elle, mentant pour tenter d'amener Regulus à lui demander encore une fois son aide.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard mauvais, n'appréciant que très modérément le ton qu'elle venait d'employer, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, même si elle pouvait l'agacer au plus haut point, car elle était la seule personne qui avait (plus ou moins de bonne grâce) accepté de l'aider.

Il y avait bien Severus, mais le pauvre n'était pas bien vu dans les cercles Mangemorts, à cause de sa naissance, et sa cousine Bellatrix lui avait conseillé de ne pas lui confier le secret de leur livre de famille, qui était supposé apporter réponses aux attentes du Maître. Regulus ne put retenir un soupir : Bellatrix. Il avait cru que sa cousine l'aiderait. Il avait passé de longues heures avec elle à Grimmauld Place, tenant compagnie à son père alité et souffrant. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait lui apporter une aide. Mais tout ce que Bella semblait être capable de faire était de chanter les louanges du Maître et de parler de la façon dont elle comptait éradiquer les Sang-de-Bourbe de la surface de la Terre.

Regulus soupira à nouveau, dépité. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait qui l'aidait dans ses recherches, il n'osait imaginer le destin qui serait sien. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette Sang-de-Bourbe que le Maître voulait, cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait causé la disgrâce de Rosier, cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui semblait si proche de son frère, soit la seule personne qui avait la volonté et la capacité de l'aider ?

Abattu et résigné, il soupira une dernière fois avant de répondre aux questions de la Gryffondor :

« J'ai tenté un Revelio, de l'abreuver d'encre, de- »

« Ah ! Je sais ! » s'exclama Hermione vivement en se précipitant vers le rayonnage où était rangé l'épais volume contenant le rituel qu'elle avait invoqué pour transférer la charge d'aînesse de Sirius vers Regulus.

Hermione se mordit la joue, se maudissant d'être une aussi mauvaise comédienne. Elle savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle devait faire croire à Regulus que la solution venait du livre et non pas de ce dont elle avait déjà connaissance. Elle ouvrit le livre, le feuilleta un instant, faisant semblant de chercher une page précise et s'arrêta soudain sur une de celles qui lui avait particulièrement donné du fil à retordre lors de ses recherches antérieures puisque les runes y étaient mêlées à de l'araméen et du cunéiforme.

« Ah, voilà c'est là ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle ne put retenir une petite grimace au son de sa voix qui lui semblait sonner atrocement faux. Mais Regulus ne sembla se rendre compte de rien et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu sais bien que je ne lis pas les runes. » s'agaça-t-il.

« Pardon, j'avais oublié. » mentit-elle. Elle désigna un passage qui s'intitulait « Couper son arbre généalogique » et expliqua : « Ce passage parle d'ouvrages liés à des familles. » Elle désigna le Black's Compendium pour être sûre que Regulus suive la voie qu'elle lui désignait. « Il dit que ces ouvrages sont souvent liés aux devises familiales et à leurs implications. »

« Toujours Pur ? » s'étonna Regulus en haussant les sourcils. « Quel est le rapport avec la pureté du sang des Blacks… » Il ne poursuivit pas, saisissant bien vite l'implication de ce que la jeune femme venait de lui révéler. « Mon sang ? »

Il sembla abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés, puis se saisit rapidement du premier objet qu'il trouva : une plume, avec laquelle il se piqua le doigt avant de laisser couler une goutte de sang sur la première page de l'ouvrage.

Aussitôt la goutte écarlate sembla absorbée par le grimoire et durant un court instant, Hermione et Regulus retinrent leurs respirations.

Hermione se souvenait que lorsque le sang de Ginny avait chu sur la page, il avait fallu quelques instants pour que le texte se révèle progressivement. Mais ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était tout autre.

Le livre semblait vibrer entre les mains de Regulus et là où Hermione avait par le passé vu apparaître des caractères d'imprimeries, ce furent tout d'abord des runes d'un rouge sang qui apparurent, avant de s'estomper progressivement pour laisser place à des lettres désordonnées, qui peu à peu se lièrent les unes aux autres pour commencer à former des mots.


	63. Chapter 63

**63 : Annotation et Compétition**

Dire qu'Hermione était abasourdie eût été un euphémisme tant le texte qui apparut devant ses yeux la laissa sans voix. Les pages du Black Compendium étaient à présent noircies, non seulement des textes qu'elle avait déjà pu y lire la première fois qu'elle était parvenue à les révéler, mais aussi, et c'était ce qui la surprenait le plus, d'une foule d'annotations, rajouts et réécritures divers.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser au livre de Potions d'Harry en sixième année, et à toutes les informations que Snape y avait consignées, qui avaient permis indirectement de sauver la vie de Ron. Elle laissa échapper en un soupir saccadé le souffle qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir retenu et se pencha un peu plus au-dessus l'ouvrage, touchant presque de son front celui de Regulus.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul, presque imperceptible, pour soustraire le livre à la vue de la Gryffondor et ainsi garder pour lui les connaissances immenses qu'il était réputé contenir. Mais, il se sentit retenu par la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait, presque malgré lui, des efforts qu'elle avait faits pour l'aider et surtout du rôle qu'elle avait joué dans l'inversion de la charge d'aînesse. Aussi, il décida, bien qu'à contrecœur, de la laisser consulter à sa guise le fruit de leur labeur commun. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'une Sang de Bourbe pouvait bien connaître à des sortilèges aussi anciens ? Quoiqu'en y repensant, Regulus devait bien admettre que les connaissances de Granger dépassaient certainement les siennes dans certains domaines…

Il tournait les pages avidement, admirant les noms des sortilèges les plus rares et les plus puissants, certains dont il n'avait même jamais entendu parler. Regulus se sentait à cet instant plus fier que jamais d'être l'héritier de cette magie ancestrale et puissante qui ne pouvait appartenir et obéir qu'à des Sang Purs.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Granger s'était tendue subitement, et presque par réflexe, il observa attentivement les noms des sorts qui semblaient l'avoir fait réagir : Dies Eudaimon et Diffamo Secretarium. Il s'en voulut un instant de ne connaître aucun de ces deux enchantements car il était curieux de comprendre ce qui avait semblé surprendre celle qui l'avait jusqu'à présent aidé, selon ses dires uniquement par curiosité. Regulus en avait toujours fortement douté, mais avait préféré l'ignorer tant que la Gryffondor pouvait lui être utile. Aussi, il se promit de rechercher plus tard, et surtout seul, ce que pouvait bien être ces deux sortilèges, mais préféra pour l'heure conserver le silence, se contentant de poursuivre son exploration du grimoire de sa famille.

« Je peux ? » demanda doucement Hermione en avançant sa main vers le livre. Cependant, sitôt qu'elle en approcha les doigts, l'ouvrage commença à vibrer, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent chaque fois qu'il s'était scellé dans ses mains.

Regulus ne put empêcher un sourire empli de fierté de naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisait à quel point le livre ne répondait qu'à son Maître, qu'à l'Héritier de la lignée des Black, qu'à _lui_.

Mais devant le regard courroucé de la jeune femme, il se sentit quelque peu obligé de se dédouaner :

« Tu savais toi-même que le Black's Compendium ne répondrait qu'à moi. C'est pour ça que tu m'as aidé à échanger l'aînesse… »

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! » le rabroua-t-elle, un peu vivement, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil curieux au jeune homme. Il trouvait la Gryffondor décidément très tendue dès lors que cela semblait concerner l'ouvrage secret de ses ancêtres. « Mais tu peux essayer de faire quelque chose, non ? » se radoucit-elle rapidement.

Le visage de Regulus affichait tout le scepticisme qui était sien à cet instant, mais il décida néanmoins de faire comme s'il accédait à la demande de la jeune femme. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, et surtout persuadé que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, Regulus, après avoir demandé à la jeune femme d'écrire son nom complet sur un parchemin et à nouveau piqué son doigt pour tremper sa plume dans quelques gouttes de son sang, écrivit sur une des dernières pages encore vierge du livre : _« Moi, Regulus Arcturus Black, Héritier de la lignée des Black, ordonne au Black's Compendium de s'ouvrir dans les mains d'Hermione Jane Granger, à compter de ce jour, vendredi 5 mars 1978. »_

A sa grande surprise, à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que la page en absorba l'encre si particulière et que le livre se mit à nouveau à vibrer, très violemment cette fois, quelques secondes seulement avant que toutes les formules qui y étaient inscrites ne disparaissent sous une vague d'encre qui en noircit soudain les pages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait faire ! » s'exclama rageusement Regulus, furieux de voir ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de consulter à l'envi disparaître sous ses yeux.

« Je… Je… » bégaya-t-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas plus que lui ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Mais aussi rapidement que tout avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt, les runes rouges réapparurent et les textes recommencèrent à se former. Hermione et Regulus poussèrent un même soupir de soulagement de voir que ce dont ils avaient tant besoin, chacun pour des raisons différentes, ne paraissait finalement pas affecté par ce qui venait de se produire.

A nouveau Hermione tendit la main vers le livre, et à la grande surprise de Regulus, il ne se passa rien et celle-ci put se saisir du grimoire sans aucune difficulté.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Black ? Tu vois bien que tu pouvais y faire quelque chose ! » annonça-t-elle fièrement en feuilletant le livre.

Mais Regulus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, toutes ses pensées dorénavant tournées vers ce qu'allait pouvoir lui procurer ce livre et surtout la façon dont il allait bien pouvoir persuader Granger de l'aider si jamais la réponse à ses attentes se trouvait parmi les quelques sortilèges rédigés en runes qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir.

Regulus savait que trouver ce dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin, était le seul moyen pour lui de réhabiliter sa famille au sein des cercles Sang Pur de Londres et d'Angleterre. Tout reposait sur lui désormais.

En effet, la répartition de Sirius au sein de la Maison Gryffondor avait déjà été un rude coup à la réputation jusque-là sans tâche de la famille Black, mais sa fugue, soutenue par ce vieil original d'Oncle Alphard, avait achevé de les priver, ses parents et lui du prestige normalement dû à leur nom de famille, et c'était une foule de chuchotements qui accueillait Orion et Walburga Black lorsqu'ils apparaissaient au sein de la bonne société depuis lors.

Tous les espoirs de Regulus, l'honneur qu'il espérait restaurer, le rang, l'aura aristocratique qui revenaient aux Black, reposaient dorénavant uniquement sur le Black's Compendium et surtout sur sa capacité à l'exploiter pour satisfaire les désirs du Lord Noir. Si ce que son père lui avait appris était juste, le grimoire ancestral des Black était supposé contenir la solution qui permettrait de l'emporter sur ses concurrents et de s'attirer enfin les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Maître avait en effet instauré une sorte de compétition au sein du cercle très fermé et très envié de Mangemorts issus des plus anciennes familles de Sang Pur qu'il aimait à garder le plus souvent auprès de lui, composé des Lestrange, Nott, Rockwood, Karkaroff, Malfoy, Dolohov et autres Black.

Tous ces jeunes gens, tous issus des plus anciennes familles sorcières, étaient en lice pour se voir attribuer la responsabilité de mystérieux objets dont la sécurité semblait tenir tout particulièrement à cœur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Regulus savait, parce qu'elle en avait été tellement ravie qu'elle s'en était enorgueillie auprès de lui, que sa cousine Bellatrix et son époux Rodolphus, s'étaient d'ores et déjà vus confier un des objets en question. Mais Regulus avait échoué à apprendre les protections que les Lestrange avaient fournies, Bellatrix avait été inflexible, refusant de fournir le moindre indice qui permettrait une éventuelle localisation du bien que Lord Voldemort lui avait confié.

Alors Regulus s'était accroché à son seul espoir : le Black's Compendium, dont son père lui avait dit qu'il contenait un savoir qui pourrait satisfaire à tout, y compris aux exigences du Maître.

Perdu dans les imbroglios et les luttes intestines au sein des rangs des Mangemorts, Regulus n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué Hermione qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, son regard courant à une vitesse vertigineuse sur une des pages du Black's Compendium.

« Oh, Granger ! » l'interpella-t-il en tentant de lui prendre le livre des mains, ce qu'elle esquiva rapidement en se retournant. Peu satisfait de se voir refuser l'accès à sa propriété, Regulus se posta à côté de la jeune femme, qui déchiffrait la page sur laquelle elle avait tiqué un peu plus tôt. « Que sont ces sortilèges ? » insista-t-il, agacé.

Elle leva une main distraite, semblant réclamer quelques instants de silence supplémentaire, ce qui acheva d'énerver Regulus qui ne supportait pas qu'on le congédiât ainsi, encore moins lorsque c'était une personne de basse extraction qui se le permettait. Sans ménagement aucun, il arracha le livre des mains de la jeune femme, la faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise. Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, et Regulus fut un instant abasourdi de constater qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il recomposa son masque de froideur habituelle assez rapidement.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi encore un peu le lire, j'ai presque compris ce- » mais elle s'interrompit, comme pour s'empêcher de se dévoiler plus avant.

Avant que Regulus ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent une voix masculine depuis l'entrée de la Réserve héler Hermione, lui demander si tout allait bien et lui rappeler qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours.

La jeune femme s'empressa de rassurer Remus qui avait dû l'entendre crier quelques instants plus tôt et ne put que se diriger vers la sortie, lançant un regard implorant à Regulus, comme pour lui demander encore de bien vouloir la laisser consulter l'ouvrage.

Pris à nouveau d'une impulsion soudaine qu'il eut été bien en peine de qualifier, Regulus se contenta de soupirer :

« On se retrouve ici dimanche, après le déjeuner. Et tâche de ne pas être en retard. »

Hermione lui fit un large sourire de reconnaissance et hocha rapidement la tête pour lui signifier son accord, même si dimanche lui paraissait beaucoup trop loin, et rejoint enfin Remus qui piaffait d'impatience près de l'entrée de la Bibliothèque.

Voyant arriver une Hermione visiblement perturbée et désappointée, Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Mon idée de génie s'est avéré être une impasse… J'ai parfois l'impression que je recule plus que je n'avance dans mes recherches. » mentit-elle, alors que son esprit assimilait déjà les informations qu'elle venait de découvrir dans le Black's Compendium.

Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant et pourtant Hermione n'écouta rien du cours de Métamorphose qui suivit, obnubilée qu'elle était par ce qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre. Une simple lecture lui avait permis de réaliser qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans sa formule. Ça en était presque pire. Elle avait bien pratiqué le Dies Eudaimon que le Black's Compendium lui avait révélé, sans erreur aucune. Mais en le lisant aujourd'hui, complet et annoté, elle avait réalisé que le livre lui avait apparemment délivré une version tronquée du sortilège et que par conséquent, ses calculs arithmantiques avaient été entièrement faussés par un facteur vectoriel qu'une annotation révélait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir utiliser.

Hermione avait à la fois envie de crier, pleurer, hurler et rire. C'était tellement bête ! Elle avait basé tous son sortilège sur une formule incomplète ! Elle s'en était remise au livre et il l'avait induite en erreur parce que le sang dont elle l'avait abreuvé n'était pas celui de l'Héritier de la lignée des Black !

Elle laissa tomber son front sur ses bras croisés, inspirant profondément pour chasser la frustration, la colère, l'incompréhension et le désarroi qui se livraient une bataille acharnée en elle. Elle inspira à nouveau, fermant les yeux pour ne pas trahir son envie de hurler sa colère et sa frustration. Et surtout ne pas attirer plus avant la curiosité de James, son partenaire de travail pour ce cours, qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards de biais alors qu'il venait à nouveau de réussir à transformer une armoire en gorille, sous le regard approbateur du Professeur Mc Gonagall.

Le cours de Sortilège de l'après-midi ne fut pas plus profitable à Hermione qui n'avait pas décroché un mot à ses amis durant le déjeuner. Elle remercia silencieusement la prévenance de Remus qui avait dû expliquer aux autres la justification qu'elle lui avait donné car elle se trouva épargner ainsi toutes les questions quant à son humeur des plus maussade.

Elle n'écoutait le Professeur Flitwick que d'une oreille très distraite, et, fait rare, elle rata le Charme du Cridurut qu'il leur enseignait ce jour-là, provoquant ainsi un cri assourdissant et permanent dans la Salle de Classe durant de longs et pénibles instants avant que le Professeur ne lance le contre sort.

Lorsque la journée se termina enfin, c'est avec un soulagement immense qu'Hermione accueillit Gideon qui était venu leur rendre une visite pour le week-end.

Soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager le poids de ses secrets, soulagée de pouvoir enfin lui expliquer comment elle était arrivée là et surtout soulagée d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un pour apaiser ses doutes quant à son départ qui lui semblait de plus en plus improbable, surtout que depuis quelques jours, depuis sa réconciliation avec Sirius si elle était honnête, les douleurs du Dies Eudaimon semblaient s'amenuiser et elle n'en avait désormais plus en permanence.

En conséquence, à peine eût-il franchi le portrait de la Grosse Dame, que Gideon se retrouva emporté en sens inverse par une Hermione dont le besoin de parler semblait prêt à déborder.

Amusé du comportement étrange de son amie depuis le début de la journée, James ne pût s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

« A croire qu'elle a mangé du dragon depuis ce matin ! Je plains le pauvre Gideon ! »

Loin d'être aussi amusé que son meilleur ami, Sirius lui murmura d'une voix où perçait un agacement à peine contenu :

« Lui au moins a droit à la vérité ! »

« Sirius- »tempéra Lily, toujours prompte à défendre son amie, mais elle fut interrompue par un long soupir du jeune homme.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Lily. » Il regarda James un instant, avec un demi-sourire, et jeta un œil à Peter que Remus aidait à faire ses devoirs non loin de là, tous deux trop éloignés pour entendre la suite de la conversation. « Je sais ce que vous allez tous les deux me dire… » Il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux, pour les éloigner de ses yeux, mais quelques mèches, qu'il renonça à chasser à nouveau, y retombèrent. « Mais comprenez-moi… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de savoir, de comprendre… Et savoir que Gideon est au courant de tout- »

« Ne t'avise pas de recommencer à insinuer qu'Hermione et Gideon ont une relation in- »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis Lily ! » s'agaça Sirius. « Je… » Il rougit légèrement, gêné de ses erreurs. « En fait… J'en ai parlé avec Gideon, _ce jour-là_, à Lancaster Gate. » James et Lily échangèrent un regard lourd de sens mais n'ajoutèrent rien, curieux de ce dont Sirius allait leur parler puisque jusqu'à présent, il avait obstinément refusé ne serait-ce que d'évoquer cette conversation particulière. Sirius se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise avec les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler. « Bref, j'ai compris que je m'étais fourvoyé. » grommela-t-il.

« Alors de quoi es-tu encore jaloux ? » demanda naïvement James.

« De ce qu'elle partage avec Gideon mais ne peut pas partager avec Sirius…Parce qu'il n'est pas membre de l'Ordre… » répondit Lily à la place de Sirius. Face au silence quelque peu embarrassé du Maraudeur, lui démontrant qu'elle avait vu juste, elle poursuivit son raisonnement : « C'est pour cela que tu veux entrer dans l'Ordre, Sirius ? »

« Non ! » se défendit-il aussitôt fermement, faisant lever les têtes de Remus et Peter et s'excusant aussitôt d'un petit clin d'œil, Sirius reprit plus bas : « Non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux lutter contre Vous-Sav-_Voldemort_. Jusqu'à présent, ça me semblait loin, presque irréel, parce que nous étions à l'abri ici… Mais maintenant tout est plus- »

« -concret. » termina James à sa place, pensif. « Alors pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter cette formation accélérée d'Auror ? »

« James, tu es trop naïf parfois… » soupira Sirius avec un sourire indulgent. « Ce qui intéresse le Ministère, ce n'est pas moi, c'est le nom de Black à épingler dans leurs effectifs… Et puis, je pense vraiment qu'ils sont corrompus jusqu'à l'os et le genre « espion qui lutte de l'intérieur » je ne crois pas que ce soit pour moi. » acheva-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé à tout ça. » avoua James, les sourcils froncés. Il se tourna soudain vers Lily : « Tu crois qu'on devrait annuler ce stage à Pâques ? »

« Non. » répondit aussitôt la jeune femme. « Mais je pense qu'on devra s'en servir pour voir ce que le Ministère a réellement dans le ventre, pour les tester… Et voir par nous même s'ils sont aussi peu fiables que Sirius le dit. Je pensais pouvoir à la fois poursuivre ma formation d'Auror et intégrer l'Ordre, mais Sirius a raison. Ça devient trop dangereux dehors pour s'exposer autant. » Après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, elle ajouta : « Surtout pour les gens comme Hermione et moi, et c'est- »

Mais Lily fut interrompue par un jeune élève qui fit irruption en Salle Commune et qui cria à la cantonade qu'il fallait prévenir à la Préfète en Chef que le Professeur Prewett portait son amie brune à l'infirmerie. En un clin d'œil, les Maraudeurs et Lily furent debout et s'engouffrèrent derrière la Grosse Dame pour se précipiter à l'infirmerie.


	64. Chapter 64

Désolée encore une fois de vous avoir laissez en plan, mais décidemment, ffnet et moi, on ne s'entend pas^^ La preuve, j'ai des soucis de mise en page sur ces chapitres^^ Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture et merci encore à tous ceux qui pensent à reviewer !

**64 : Rassurer et Plaisanter**

Sa conversation avec Gideon ne parvenait malheureusement pas à rasséréner Hermione autant qu'elle l'avait espéré.

En effet, comme elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer tous les détails de ce qu'elle avait découvert, Hermione dû se réfréner dans ce qu'elle exposa à Gideon.

Evidemment, il comprit tout ce qu'elle lui expliqua à propos de la formule tronquée, bien qu'elle ne lui révélât pas comment elle avait réussi à consulter la formule complète, et ne put que se désoler avec elle de l'incertitude qui perdurait quant à son hypothétique retour.

Depuis quelque temps déjà, Gideon semblait de plus en plus douter du retour d'Hermione à son époque originelle, car il pensait qu'elle avait d'une certaine façon modifié trop d'évènements et que cela avait créé une nouvelle réalité, où tout ce qu'elle avait connu se produirait différemment.

- « Mais ce n'est tout simplement pas possible Gideon ! » protesta Hermione. « Le temps ne peut pas permettre que deux Hermione Granger coexistent durablement ! Cela créera des problèmes dont je - dont NOUS ne pouvons même pas imaginer l'ampleur ! »

- « Je ne le sais que trop bien, Hermione ! » protesta-t-il. « Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous avez obligatoirement modifié certains évènements uniquement par votre présence. Et nous ne pouvons pas aller vérifier là d'où vous venez quelles en sont les conséquences. Nous en avons déjà parlé plusieurs fois ! » Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et reprit plus doucement, sur un ton qui se voulait conciliant : « Il n'y a que vous qui ayez la possibilité de répondre. C'est à vous de chercher dans votre mémoire, vous devez bien vous souvenir de quelque chose, un détail insignifiant même, qui prouveraient que tout cela c'est déjà produit et que cela a eu un impact sur le futur que vous connaissez… »

Hermione chercha à nouveau au plus profond de sa mémoire, comme elle l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises, les indices qui lui permettraient de savoir si ce voyage avait déjà eu des conséquences… Mais elle n'arrivait jamais à rien.

Jamais depuis que le Professeur Mc Gonagall était venu chez elle pour lui annoncer qu'elle faisait partie du monde sorcier, elle n'avait surpris quelqu'un mentionner le fait qu'il l'avait déjà rencontrée par le passé.

Or, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à cette époque, elle avait croisé de nombreuses personnes qu'elle rencontrerait à nouveau dans quelques années, quand elle serait plus jeune (1) : Remus, Peter, Maugrey, Emmeline, ou même Charlie… L'absence de réaction de ses Professeurs ou de Dumbledore lui paraissait également assez inexplicable… Il y avait bien l'agacement qu'éprouvait Snape en sa présence, mais il lui avait toujours reproché son comportement de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, donc encore une fois, rien qui prouvât qu'il se souvint avoir partagé une année scolaire avec elle…

Hermione soupira. Et surtout, il y avait Sirius. Sirius qui, quand elle était adolescente, ne l'avait jamais regardée plus de quelques secondes, échangeant à peine quelques paroles indifférentes avec elle, alors qu'il papotait avec Ginny comme s'ils étaient amis depuis le bac à sable. Sirius qui n'avait jamais au grand jamais eu un comportement qui puisse faire penser à Hermione qu'ils se soient déjà ne serait-ce que rencontrés… Sauf…

Elle soupira à nouveau. Non, elle ne pouvait décidemment pas se raccrocher à l'étonnement qu'elle avait lu dans son regard lorsqu'elle lui avait adressé la parole dans la Cabane Hurlante, lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son prénom. Et encore moins penser que la façon dont il avait étreint sa taille lorsqu'ils étaient montés sur le dos de Buck était autre chose qu'une poigne ferme destinée à se maintenir bien en place. Bien sûr, elle l'avait entendu inspirer bruyamment près de son oreille, mais ce n'était pas ses cheveux, c'était l'air libre qu'il avait voulu sentir.

Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées farfelues et se tourna à nouveau vers Gideon.

- « Encore et toujours rien. Je suis navrée, Gideon, je ne me souviens de rien qui puisse me faire penser que tout cela a déjà eu lieu. Je ne comprends pas… »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? » demanda Gideon quelque peu dubitatif, car pour lui c'était la preuve manifeste qu'une nouvelle réalité avait été créée.

- « Le temps est une boucle Gideon, même quand on la vit pour la première fois, tout est supposé s'être déjà prod- » Elle s'interrompit soudain, ses deux mains volant instantanément pour couvrir sa bouche et tenter de retenir le cri de stupeur qui s'échappa tout de même. La cause même de son voyage était la clé ! Depuis le début, elle l'avait sous les yeux et n'avait rien vu ! Le Black's Compendium. !

- « Quoi ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Gideon.

- « Le livre ! » s'exclama Hermione.

- « Comment ça « le livre » ? » répéta Gideon, ne comprenant absolument pas où elle voulait en venir.

Hermione, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, rassembla ses idées comme elle le put et tâcha d'expliquer le fonctionnement du grimoire ancestral de la lignée des Black sans pour autant dévoiler à quelle famille il appartenait et surtout en conservant secrète l'identité de l'Héritier actuel de la lignée qui lui avait permis d'y accéder.

- « Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un a permis que vous ouvriez le livre… » Il sembla hésiter un instant, cherchant les mots les plus appropriés. « Plus tard… en écrivant dans ce livre aujourd'hui ? »

- « Oui. C'est la seule explication au fait que j'ai pu y accéder alors. Je n'aurai même pas dû pouvoir l'ouvrir ! » expliqua Hermione pensivement.

- « Alors, tout cela s'est déjà produit… » souffla Gideon, lui aussi plus qu'abasourdi par ce que venait de lui expliquer la jeune femme.

- « Dans une certaine mesure oui. J'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée des ramifications de ma présence ici. C'est pour cela que je n'aurai même pas dû me cacher à Poudlard. J'aurais dû disparaître quelque part, à l'abri, en attendant que le sortilège ne me renvoie là d'où je viens… »

- « Un peu tard pour ça, vous ne croyez pas ? » demanda Gideon sur un ton où un certain amusement perçait malgré tout.

Mais Hermione ne put en réponse que lever vers lui un regard empli de doutes et de regrets :

- « Je n'aurai pas dû me mêler de tout ça ! C'est une des lois fondamentales de la Magie ! Personne n'a le droit de changer le cours du temps ! »

« Calmez-vous, Hermione... Cela ne sert à rien de regretter ce que vous nous pouvez plus changer. » répondit-il doucement, capturant gentiment les mains de la jeune femme afin de l'empêcher de se tordre les doigts plus avant.

Soudain, il vit le visage d'Hermione se crisper alors qu'elle entourait son ventre de ses deux bras et se recroquevillait.

Inquiet, mais reconnaissant les signes de ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué être les conséquences du sortilège qui l'avait amenée à cette époque, il chercha dans les poches des robes de la jeune femme la fiole qu'elle lui avait dit garder sur elle pour les situations telles que celles-ci.

Après quelques instants à fouiller, Gideon découvrit enfin la fiole, mais constata vite que celle-ci était malheureusement vide. Il étouffa un juron et, remarquant la sueur froide qui perlait sur le front de la jeune femme, il n'hésita plus et la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie aussi le plus vite possible.

En chemin, il héla un jeune Gryffondor qui passait par là, et lui demanda d'aller immédiatement prévenir la Préfète en Chef et ses amis qu'il emmenait Hermione à l'infirmerie d'urgence.

A peine quelques instants après avoir passé les portes de l'infirmerie, Hermione se vit administrer une dose de potion antidouleur et c'est avec soulagement que Gideon constata que son état s'améliorât très rapidement, même si elle demeurait assez pâle.

- « Ça arrive souvent ? » s'enquit aussitôt Gideon.

- « Aussi fort, c'est heureusement assez rare. Et ça ne dure jamais très longtemps… » le rassura Hermione, reprenant peu à peu des couleurs. « Mais, ça n'arrivait presque plus ces temps-ci… J'ai été négligente. J'ai fini ma potion ce matin pour une banale migraine et- »

Mais la jeune femme fut interrompue par les portes de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant pénétrer, sous la colère de Pomfresh qui leur somma de faire immédiatement silence, les Maraudeurs et Lily, particulièrement essoufflés d'avoir couru tout le chemin depuis la Tour des Gryffondors.

Ils se précipitèrent auprès de leur amie, mais celle-ci les rassura immédiatement, leur expliquant que ce n'était presque rien et leur assura qu'elle serait sur pied dans seulement quelques minutes et pourrait ainsi aller dîner avec eux.

S'inquiétant quelque peu pour sa protégée et ne voulant pas la lâcher d'un pouce, Gideon décida de dîner à la table des Gryffondors au lieu de celle des Professeurs, ce qui lui valut un regard curieux de son frère et un autre, plutôt amusé, de Dumbledore. « Ça me rappellera des souvenirs ! » avait justifié Gideon.

Décidé à détendre l'atmosphère qu'il trouvait un peu trop sombre à son goût et surtout à dérider Hermione qui semblait à nouveau porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que son voyage avait d'ores et déjà eu des répercutions, Gideon décida que ce soir, le rire se ferait aux dépens de son cher frère aîné.

- « Regardez Fabian. » chuchota-t-il aux Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione. « Il a son air sévère, comme s'il désapprouvait, mais je suis sûr qu'en réalité il rêve de nous rejoindre. » Les têtes autour de lui se tournèrent pour observer le Professeur de DCFM qui semblait en effet condamner le comportement par trop familier de son jumeau. Gideon eut un petit reniflement faussement méprisant. « Il oublie que de nous deux, c'est lui qui a toujours eu le comportement le moins exemplaire. Pour preuve : il était en retenue plus souvent que moi ! » Six paires d'yeux passablement étonnées se braquèrent aussitôt sur Gideon, qui haussa les épaules, et se dédouana avec un sourire. « Je cours plus vite que lui, que voulez-vous. »

Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione éclatèrent d'un même rire, et enfin, la tension et l'inquiétude qui semblaient ne pas vouloir les quitter depuis le passage d'Hermione à l'infirmerie sembla s'estomper, laissant place à une bonne humeur certaine. Les Maraudeurs et Gideon passèrent la soirée à tenter de rivaliser en énumérant les farces et les tours les plus mémorables qu'ils avaient joués.

- « Et vous mesdemoiselles ? » demanda soudain Gideon, désireux de faire participer plus avant les sages Lily et Hermione à la conversation.

- « Rien de tel… » assura Lily en essuyant des larmes de rire qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux lorsque Gideon avait raconté comment ils avaient piégé, son frère et lui, un certain Dawlish (qui parait-il était maintenant un Auror en train de se faire un nom), qui avait fini en caleçon sur les bords du Lac Noir en plein mois de décembre. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais fomenté de tels plans juste pour faire des blagues… Et puis en tant que Préfète, je tentais plutôt de les arrêter… » Lily partagea un sourire complice avec Remus, puisqu'ils avaient été préfets ensemble en cinquième année, et qu'ils avaient tous deux tenté de canaliser James et Sirius, ce qui s'était révélé rigoureusement impossible. « Et toi Hermione ? » demanda finalement Lily en se tournant vers la brune qui jouait négligemment avec ses petits pois du bout de sa fourchette, sans pour autant en avoir mangé un seul.

- « Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose je l'avoue… Mais comme moi aussi, j'étais Préf- enfin, l'équivalent de Préfète. » se reprit-elle rapidement. « Je tentais plutôt d'empêcher les jumeaux de tester ce qu'ils mettaient au point sur de pauvres premières années. »

- « Les jumeaux ? » s'étonna Gideon qui n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler. «Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais atteint le niveau des fameux et formidables jumeaux Prewett vos jumeaux en question, Hermione. » crâna-t-il avec un sourire.

- « Oh, je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous, Gideon. De ce qu'Hermione nous en a raconté, Frank et Gunther, sont de sacré blagueurs et je paierai cher pour avoir quelques-unes de leurs friandises. » le taquina James en retour.

Gideon fixa Hermione un instant, le regard clairement curieux, mais n'ajouta rien et écouta attentivement les questions que posaient les Maraudeurs sur ces jumeaux qui avaient l'air de les amuser au plus haut point. Gideon dut admettre que ces Frank et Gunther semblaient avoir de la ressource lorsqu'Hermione évoqua ce bonbon qui faisait vomir, ou cet autre, saigner du nez.

Sitôt son dessert avalé, Gideon demanda à Hermione de bien vouloir marcher un peu avec lui et pria Sirius de venir la chercher devant la statue de Tiberius le Scrofuleux exactement quinze minutes plus tard.

A peine sortis de la Grande Salle et après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient loin de toute oreille indiscrète, Gideon choisi de reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient avant que les douleurs d'Hermione ne les interrompent et à nouveau :

- « J'y ai bien réfléchi Hermione, et je ne vois qu'une seule solution : un sortilège d'Amnésie. »

- « Comment ça ? » s'étonna la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi son ancien Professeur pouvait bien lui parler.

- « La seule explication au fait que personne n'ait jamais eu l'air de se souvenir de vous, mais que ce livre dont vous m'avez parlé ait gardé « une trace » de votre présence ici, c'est qu'à un moment où un autre, vous ou quelqu'un d'autre a effacé votre présence de leurs esprits. »

- « Vous devez avoir raison. » articula-t-elle péniblement alors qu'elle songeait déjà à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour effacer sa présence ici. « Ca expliquerai tout… »

Gideon se contenta de hausser les épaules et lui murmura :

- « Oui, mais je ne comprends pas les raisons qui vous auraient poussé à agir ainsi. » Comme il avait aperçu la silhouette de Sirius au bout du couloir, il fit un signe à la jeune femme, lui chuchotant que la nuit portait conseil avant de s'éclipser.

Au lieu de la reconduire vers la chaleur de leur Salle Commune, ce fut en direction de la tanière des Maraudeurs que Sirius emmena Hermione, sans pour autant lui décrocher un mot durant tout le trajet, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

A peine arrivés dans la caverne où la température était encore très fraîche, malgré les quelques beaux rayons de soleil qui avaient fait leur apparition dans la journée comme pour tenter d'annoncer les prémices du printemps, Sirius pria Hermione de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils où l'attendait une couverture dans laquelle elle se pelotonna, jetant un regard curieux à Sirius qui faisait des allers-retours sur le tapis devant elle.

- « Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » finit-elle par lui demander, agacée de le voir faire les cent pas devant elle.

Il s'arrêta soudain et fixa sur elle un regard qu'elle lui avait déjà vu trop de fois et où colère et regrets se mêlaient. Il s'agenouilla soudain devant le fauteuil et, saisissant délicatement le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

- « On a dit plus de malentendus, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

- « Oui. » murmura Hermione en inspirant profondément, s'enivrant de l'odeur boisée de Sirius.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? Comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvée à l'infirmerie ? »

Hermione se redressa doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius en un chaste baiser d'apaisement. Elle fixa ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Sirius et tenta de se justifier du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- « Tu crois que c'est de ta faute ? » lui demanda-t-elle, tout en sachant bien qu'il allait répondre par l'affirmative puisque il l'avait conduite ici à dessein. Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que tout cela n'était dû qu'à un sortilège raté, tronqué par un livre qui ne répondait maintenant qu'à son frère… Elle soupira et posa doucement une main sur la joue de Sirius, caressant nonchalamment la barbe qui commençait à repousser en cette fin de journée, appréciant ce frottement si particulier qui lui picotait agréablement le bout des doigts. « Le fonctionnement de ces douleurs est complexe Sirius, parfois c'est la colère, parfois c'est le stress qui le déclenchent… Ce peuvent être les émotions autour de moi comme mes propres émotions. » mentit-elle. Elle se détesta un instant de lui mentir encore une fois, mais ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, encore ajouter à son fardeau en lui expliquant qu'il était seul responsable, malgré lui, de ces douleurs.

- « Mais alors qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça aujourd'hui ? » insista le jeune homme. « Cette histoire avec tes recherches ? » Hermione acquiesça, après tout, tout était lié, elle ne mentait que par omission, puisque de toute manière, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cette crise aujourd'hui. « Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te contrarier à ce point ? »

- « Je ne suis plus sûre de rentrer chez moi un jour. » avoua-t-elle brusquement, se surprenant elle-même de sa franchise.

- « Comment ça rentrer chez toi ? » répéta Sirius, peu certain de comprendre puisqu'ils avaient jusqu'alors tellement vécu au présent, dans la peur permanente des menaces qui planaient au-dessus de la jeune femme, qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé évoquer l'avenir.

- « Il y a un lien que je ne peux t'expliquer entre les informations que je détiens et le fait que je sois ici. Et mes recherches doivent me permettre de comprendre comment je peux en partir. »

- « Et si tu n'y arrives pas ? Tu vas rester à Poudlard pour toujours ? » demanda-Sirius, avant d'ajouter, plus sombrement : « Et si tu y arrives? »

- « Non, peut-être pas. Je ne crois pas. Je… Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment. » avoua-t-elle en soupirant. « Je suis désolée, je n'y comprends plus rien moi-même. Gideon pense que je ne pourrais pas retourner là d'où je viens… A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé dans les détails… » confessa-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse. « Je crois qu'il faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore. Gideon a déjà promis de veiller sur moi si je dois rester et- »

- « Je veillerai sur toi. » la coupa-t-il brusquement, faisant rapidement taire toute protestation d'un baiser qui réduit Hermione au silence malgré elle Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, la jeune femme s'apprêta à protester, mais elle fut interrompue par le regard marmoréen de Sirius qui reflétait une émotion intense qu'elle ne lui avait que rarement vu. Il prit une rapide inspiration et enfin, avec un haussement d'épaules supposé atténuer l'importance de la chose suggéra : « Viens vivre avec moi après les ASPIC. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione déglutit péniblement. Ce que Sirius venait de suggérer était tout simplement fou. Même si la seule envie qu'elle avait pour le moment était d'accepter et de jeter sa prudence aux orties comme elle devait admettre qu'elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était concerné, elle s'efforça de rester calme et inspira longuement avant de répondre.

- « Bien sûr que je le voudrais Sirius. » Le jeune homme lui décocha un sourire ravi, auquel elle ne put répondre que par un petit sourire d'excuse avant de poursuivre : « Je t'aime, Sirius, mais nous ne sommes pas seuls concernés… Je dois en parler à l'Ordre… Je- »

- « Je m'en doutais, en fait. » avoua-t-il en la coupant gentiment, ne paraissant sincèrement pas surpris de la réponse de la jeune femme. « Mais je veux que tu leur en parles. » Hermione hocha vivement la tête, ravie que pour une fois, Sirius et elle aient été capables d'atteindre un consensus sans en passer par une dispute. « Oh ! J'allais oublier ! » ajouta-t-il d'un air espiègle en se penchant à nouveau vers elle, leurs lèvres séparées seulement de quelques millimètres, leurs souffles se mêlant. « Moi aussi, je t'aime » murmura-t-il avant de s'emparer des lèvres d'Hermione.

(1) Oui, c'est du passé futur. Pour ceux qui connaissent, ça a un côté un peu gandaharien, non ?


	65. Chapter 65

65 : Promettre et Mentir

Ce n'est que plus tard, blottie au creux des bras de Sirius, profitant de la chaleur de son étreinte et écoutant sa respiration régulière, qu'Hermione laissa à nouveau son esprit vagabonder et retourner vers les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Gideon.

Il avait raison : un sortilège d'Amnésie était la seule explication plausible au fait que personne à son époque d'origine n'ait jamais mentionné ce voyage dans le temps qui aurait dû exister dans leurs mémoires. Et pourtant…

Hermione soupira, se redressant sur un coude pour mieux observer le visage endormi de celui qu'elle aimait, laissant sa main courir le long de sa joue, remontant vers sa tempe, balayant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée sur son front.

Elle doutait pourtant, ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents lui ayant appris toutes les difficultés de vivre en ayant subi un sort comme celui-ci… Et le renverser était tout aussi problématique. Elle savait que modifier leurs souvenirs serait les trahir mais en même temps, si elle s'effaçait de leurs mémoires, ils ne souffriraient pas de son départ, puisqu'ils ne l'auraient jamais connue. Même Sirius…

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, sans même qu'Hermione eût réalisé pleurer, et s'écrasa sur celle de Sirius, qui tressaillit légèrement et battit paresseusement des paupières. Lorsqu'il avisa les yeux anormalement brillants de la jeune femme dans la pénombre de la grotte, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, attirant la jeune femme tout contre lui.

- « Rien. » éluda-t-elle, s'essuyant rapidement les yeux du dos de la main. « Un peu le mal du pays, je pense… » Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, Sirius ne sourit pas à cette explication, mais au contraire se rembrunit. Etonnée, Hermione lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- « J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, tu sais. » répondit-il, le visage tendu. « Je ne veux pas que tu repartes. Jamais. »

Hermione sentit le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge durant ses réflexions grossir exponentiellement et soudain de grosses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Sirius, lui murmurant inlassablement qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

Le reste du week-end sembla passer en un éclair pour Hermione, entre la préparation de la fête pour l'anniversaire de Remus le mercredi suivant et surtout de longues conversations avec Gideon à propos des possibles ouverts maintenant qu'ils envisageaient d'employer un sortilège d'Amnésie.

Le dimanche, à peine la dernière bouchée de son déjeuner avalé, Hermione s'excusa et partit presque en courant vers la Bibliothèque, sans pour autant pouvoir fausser compagnie à Gideon qui se joint aussitôt à elle pour s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Mais contrairement aux Maraudeurs qui l'y accompagnaient, Gideon dut abandonner Hermione devant les portes de l'antre de Mrs Pince, lui donnant rendez-vous deux heures plus tard puisqu'il devait aller prendre de nouvelles consignes auprès de Dumbledore. Avant de partir, il prit cependant bien soin d'interdire formellement à la jeune femme de sortir non accompagnée.

Ravie de se voir ainsi temporairement seule, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, Hermione entra dans la Bibliothèque d'un pas léger et, après être allée chercher en section Arithmancie quelques ouvrages pour étudier le nouvel élément à inclure dans ses calculs, se hâta de rejoindre la section interdite où elle espérait que Regulus l'attendrait, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la Grande Salle durant le repas.

Comme Regulus n'était pas là, Hermione commença à rassembler sur un parchemin les quelques éléments qu'elle avait réussi à compulser depuis leur dernière entrevue et à tenter de comprendre comment le facteur vectoriel de Thêta pouvait bien influer sur le calcul qu'elle avait effectué avant de lancer le Dies Eudaimon en 1998.

Malheureusement, ce n'est que bien plus tard et donc peu de temps avant le rendez-vous convenu avec Gideon, que Regulus fit enfin son apparition. Muselant son légitime agacement, Hermione se contenta d'un sourire quelque peu crispé et attendit qu'il veuille bien lui livrer l'objet de ses convoitises.

Etonnement, et abandonnant ainsi toute sa réserve et son maintien habituel, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Passant deux mains sur son visage comme pour y essuyer d'hypothétiques traces de fatigue, il leva un étrange regard vers Hermione et déclara :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu es vraiment, Granger ? »

Redoutant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait, et surtout préférant jouer les idiotes devant pareille question, Hermione ne répondit pas, se préparant à ce qui ne manquerait pas de venir.

- « Partout je croise ton nom. Rosier ne faisait que radoter à ton sujet, crachant son venin à chaque instant… Et maintenant, c'est Severus… »

Hermione qui avait baissé la tête pour fixer un point au sol à l'évocation de Rosier, releva soudainement les yeux. Snape parlait d'elle ?

Voyant Regulus apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- « Qu'est-ce que peut bien me vouloir Snape, nous n'avons jamais échangé plus de trois mots… »

- « Ne fais pas l'idiote. » répondit-il avec un reniflement de dérision. « Je sais très bien ce que Rosier a tenté de faire …. » Hermione sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues, prise en flagrant délit de mensonge. « Comme Rosier est blessé et cde crétin de Warrington exilé par sa famille, c'est sur Severus que retombe le blâme… »

- « Mais pourquoi lui ? Il n'était même pas présent ! » s'étonna Hermione.

- « Soulagé que tu aies décidé d'arrêter de jouer les imbéciles Granger… » se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un petit sourire narquois, ignorant à nouveau la contrition de la Gryffondor. « Parce que c'est Severus qui a conseillé de tenter le coup de préférence une nuit de pleine lune. Soit disant que mon frère et le trio d'imbéciles avec qui il passe son temps seraient occupés par autre chose… »

Hermione était atterrée : Snape avait volontairement aiguillé Rosier de manière à profiter de la Pleine Lune ? Lui avait-il également avoué le secret de Remus ? Il devait avoir pensé, pour une raison ou une autre, que les Maraudeurs seraient moins vigilants, alors que, au contraire, cela avait permis à Hermione d'appeler Sirius à l'aide. Hermione se demandait si la haine si vivace qu'entretenait Snape envers les Maraudeurs ne l'aveuglait pas…

- « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le Maître semble penser que tu peux avoir une valeur pour lui. » avoua Regulus, visiblement abattu. « Et je ne veux pas qu'un impair coûte son rang à Severus au sein des Man- » mais il se coupa aussitôt, conscient d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

- « Je ne comprends pas… Que veux-tu de moi ? » s'agaça Hermione.

- « Je veux que tu… » Il soupira, passant à nouveau les mains sur son visage las, comme pour rassembler ses idées. « Je ne veux pas que Severus échoue… »

- « Tu veux livrer la Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis à Voldemort ? » s'emporta-t-elle, resserrant la prise sur sa baguette qu'elle avait saisie dans sa manche lorsque Rosier avait été mentionné.

- « Tu dis son nom ? » s'étonna Regulus. Son regard se fit soudain songeur. « Tu es vraiment étrange… Tu sembles savoir des choses que personnes ne sait… Et tes connaissances en Magie dépassent largement celles qui devraient être tiennes au vu de ta… ta naissance… Qu'es-tu ? »

Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Elle devait trouver un mensonge plausible pour que Regulus croie que Voldemort la voulait pour cette raison. Mais comment pouvait-elle justifier ses savoirs ?

- « Si je te dis la vérité, tu me laisseras consulter ce livre ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant à la fois de gagner du temps et d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

- « Peut-être. » se contenta de répondre Regulus en soulevant un sourcil narquois.

- « Je veux une promesse. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « Mieux… Je veux un Serment Inviolable. »

- « Tu es folle ? » sursauta Regulus en la fixant les yeux exorbités. « Hors de question que je fasse un Serment Inviolable. » Voyant qu'Hermione semblait inflexible, il temporisa : « Ma parole de Sorcier. » dit-il en tendant la main.

- « Bien. » Après s'être serré les mains et avoir ainsi scellé leur accord, Hermione répéta à haute voix le mensonge qu'elle venait d'échafauder, priant Godric Gryffondor ou tous les fondateurs de pouvoir mentir de manière convaincante au moins durant un court laps de temps : « Voldemort me veut parce que dans mon ancienne école, j'étais très proche d'un des anciens généraux de Grindelwald… »

- « J'avais entendu dire que certains des anciens membres de son armée avaient fait amende honorable pour ne pas se voir condamner à Nurmengard… » répondit Regulus, sa voix dénotant une certaine admiration qui écœura la jeune femme.

- « Mon Professeur de Lutte contre la Magie Noire était Heinrich Holdenried, le second de Grindelwald… Et j'étais sa… sa pupille, sa protégée en quelque sorte. Avant de mourir, il m'a livré certaines… certains secrets de Grindelwald… »

Regulus était bouche bée. Il savait bien que Granger cachait quelque chose, mais de là à imaginer qu'elle pouvait avoir des informations sur l'armée de Grindelwald… Alors ce n'était donc pas ce sort de bonheur qui l'intéressait, mais celui sur la page voisine…

- « Un second de Grindelwald qui livre des secrets à une Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est plutôt ironique, tu en conviendras. » demanda Regulus, sceptique.

- « Qui a dit que j'étais un Sang-de-Bourbe ? » répondit Hermione du tac au tac, espérant que sa tentative d'imitation de la morgue malfoyienne la faisait paraître un tant soit peu crédible. « Je suis cachée ici, Black. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer sous ma vraie identité, tu ne penses pas ? »

Regulus eut un petit sourire narquois pour toute réponse, après tout, cela semblait logique, l'Ecole Sorcière Royale de Bavière était connue pour son affection pour le Sang Pur.

Les attaques décidées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour restaurer la pureté sanguine de l'établissement n'avait fait prouver que, contrairement à Poudlard où ils pullulaient sous l'œil protecteur de Dumbledore, les Sang de Bourbe étaient plutôt rares là bas.

- « Et pourquoi Diffamo Secretarium t'intéresse tant, alors ? » s'étonna-t-il, décidant, de façon fort peu digne du Serpentard qu'il était, de jouer cartes sur table.

Trop heureuse de la diversion qu'il proposait sans même le réaliser, Hermione s'engouffra dans la brèche :

- « Je veux pouvoir enfouir ces secrets tout au fond de moi et que personne ne les connaissent jamais. » déclara-t-elle solennellement, priant tout ce en quoi elle croyait que Regulus continue d'avaler ses couleuvres. (1)

Le Serpentard soupira lourdement, réfléchissant longuement avant de lui répondre.

- « J'ai donné ma promesse et donc ne dirait rien… Et je te laisserai consulter le Black's Compendium. » Hermione le fixait, attendant ce qui ne manquerait pas de venir. « Mais tu dois t'arranger pour que Severus ne soit pas inquiété… Je sais qu'il échouera à te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'a pas la volonté... haineuse de Rosier. » Il soupira, semblant chercher ses mots. « Il ne reste que trois mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. » Entendant la voix de Gideon qui badinait avec Mrs Pince en rejoignant la Réserve, Regulus se tendit subitement et, rassemblant ses affaires à la va-vite avant de se précipiter dans un coin sombre, il ajouta : « Je te retrouverai ici dimanche prochain après le déjeuner. » Voyant qu'Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, il la coupa net : « C'est ça ou rien ! » Comme elle ne répondait pas, il jugea qu'elle lui donnait son accord, et conclut en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction d'où leur parvenait la voix de Gideon : « Et arranges-toi avec tes amis Gryffondors pour que Severus soit retenu le plus loin de toi possible. »

Hermione, ravie que ses mensonges soient parvenus à endormir la vigilance de Regulus et sûre de pouvoir à nouveau consulter la source de tous ses maux, fit un immense sourire à Gideon lorsqu'il la rejoint à son pupitre où s'étalaient encore les calculs arithmantiques qu'elle avait tenté de faire pour s'occuper en attendant l'arrivée de Regulus. Sans un regard en arrière qui aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de Gideon, elle sortit de la section interdite avec lui et ils rejoignirent ensemble les Maraudeurs et Lily, qui s'étaient installés dans le parc, non loin d'un grand saule, à proximité des rives du Lac Noir.

L'après-midi passa lentement, et Hermione oublia bien vite d'évoquer avec Gideon le problème Snape. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée, lorsque Gideon la pria de les accompagner, Fabian et lui, chez le Directeur pour parler de ce qu'elle avait découvert quelques jours auparavant, qu'elle se souvint devoir sortir son futur Maître des Potions d'une situation fort complexe.

Malgré l'insistance des Maraudeurs et de Lily, les jumeaux Prewett refusèrent de les emmener auprès de Dumbledore, leur expliquant encore une fois que leur Directeur ne semblait toujours pas vouloir songer à les intégrer ou même leur parler de l'Ordre, même à demi-mots.

L'entrevue avec le vieux sorcier se passa aussi bien que possible et il se rangea bien vite à l'avis de Gideon : un sortilège d'Amnésie devait avoir été pratiqué pour que personne ne puisse identifier Hermione à son époque d'origine. Mais Dumbledore sembla pourtant très réticent à l'idée d'utiliser pareil stratagème, craignant que, lancé à grande échelle, un tel sortilège n'endommage les capacités intellectuelles des personnes qui le subirait, mais promis cependant à Hermione de faire des recherches à ce sujet.

Hermione évoqua également la situation de Snape, ce à quoi le Directeur répondit avec malice qu'il avait une solution toute trouvée puisque le Serpentard avait, il y avait quelque temps déjà, demandé de faire un approfondissement en Potions, ce qui, Dumbledore s'en assurerait personnellement, ne lui laisserait pas une minute libre pour fomenter des plans pour s'emparer d'Hermione…

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle voulut parler de ce qui l'attendait en dehors de Poudlard après les ASPIC, le visage du Directeur se ferma et il répondit laconiquement que chaque chose se verrait en son temps, qu'il ne servait à rien de précipiter les évènements.

Les semaines suivantes se succédèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse : l'anniversaire de Remus, les cours, les quelques rendez-vous secrets qu'elle arrivait à glaner auprès de Regulus durant lesquels elle pouvait enfin consulter le Black's Compendium, les nuits auprès de Sirius, les après-midi sous le soleil printanier qui peinait à réchauffer les pierres du château de Poudlard, le tant attendu match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor que ces derniers emportèrent haut la main et pour lequel, grâce à la clémence de Dumbledore, James retrouva son capitanat, l'anniversaire de James qui arriva ensuite, les lettres de Gideon qui ne pouvait plus trouver le temps de venir au château, les devoirs, les révisions pour les ASPIC…

Tout cela s'enchaîna et ce ne fut que quand les vacances de Pâques furent là, qu'Hermione put prendre le temps de souffler un peu et de réaliser que presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Regulus et elle avaient ouvert le grimoire ancestral des Black.

Elle était plutôt satisfaite des quelques découvertes qu'elle avait faites, mais ses temps d'études étaient encore trop restreints pour qu'elle puisse réellement comprendre toutes les erreurs commises.

De plus, durant ces courtes heures, Regulus ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur un sortilège qui se trouvait vers la fin Black's Compendium et qui, si Hermione en croyait les annotations et rajouts figurant sur la page qui était étrangement annotée en runes, devait permettre de rendre un récipient perméable à tous les liquides, sauf celui que le lanceur du sort désirait.

Ne voyant pas trop en quoi cela pouvait nuire, Hermione l'aida du mieux qu'elle le put, et le jeune homme sembla ravi de saisir tous les éléments de ce sortilège, qui semblait si complexe à Hermione, pour un effet somme toute mineur…

Ce ne fut que le soir précédant le départ de James et Lily vers Londres pour y suivre leur stage au Département des Aurors que Gideon vint rendre une visite impromptue aux Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione.

Il les rejoint dans leur Salle Commune où les deux couples étaient seuls puisque les autres élèves, y compris Peter et Remus, étaient tous partis dans la journée pour passer leurs vacances en famille. Ce fut avec une joie sans partage que Gideon sortît des poches de sa cape une multitude de photographies sorcières de deux petits bébés roux, qui semblaient identiques, à la tache de rousseur prés.

- « Regardez comme ils sont beaux mes neveux ! » s'exclama-t-il en désignant les bébés qui vagissaient, attendant vraisemblablement d'être nourris. « Celui-là » commença-t-il en désignant le nourrisson qui se tenait à gauche de la photo. « C'est Fred Gideon, et l'autre, » il pointa son doigt vers le second bébé. « C'est George Fabian. » Il fronça les sourcils, puis avec un grand sourire, il ajouta : « Remarquez, c'est peut-être l'inverse ; on ne peut jamais sûr… »

James, Sirius et Lily partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, mais Hermione ne bougeait plus, tenant entre ses doigts une photographie sorcière de la petite famille Weasley qui faisait des signes de la main, tout sourire, irradiant de bonheur malgré les temps si sombres.

Hermione déglutit péniblement, émue au-delà des mots par cette photo si simple et pourtant si touchante. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle passa un doigt sur le visage encore lisse et indemne du petit Bill, sourit tendrement lorsque la bouche de Charlie s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître les deux trous laissés par ses incisives, puis fronça les sourcils devant le visage déjà si sérieux de Percy, et enfin, elle consentit à laisser couler les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'alors devant les visages si sereins, si paisibles et si aimants de Mr et Mrs Weasley, se souvenant douloureusement que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, ils étaient ravagés par le chagrin d'avoir perdu un fils.

Aussitôt son regard se porta vers les innocents nourrissons que Mrs Weasley portaient contre son sein, elle ne put retenir un hoquet qui attira immédiatement l'attention des autres occupants de la pièce. En une fraction de seconde, Sirius était auprès d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras pour l'apaiser alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots qu'elle ne semblait pouvoir maîtriser.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se calmer, elle ne put que s'excuser avec un petit sourire, prétextant un regain de mal du pays à la vue d'une famille si heureuse. Mais Gideon ne fut pas dupe, et lorsque Lily et James s'excusèrent car ils partaient tôt le lendemain, l'ancien Professeur demanda à Sirius de bien vouloir le laisser quelques instants en tête à tête avec Hermione. Etonnement, Sirius ne protesta pas trop et avec un clin d'œil à sa petite amie qui voulait dire « Tu me raconteras, n'est-ce-pas ? » le Maraudeur rejoint son baldaquin paisiblement.

Après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient seuls et surtout que personne ne les espionnait, Gideon se tourna vers la jeune femme, la fixant de ses yeux bleus où le doute le disputait à la crainte, et demanda, d'une voix blanche :

- « Auquel de mes neveux va-t-il arriver quelque chose ? »

(1) Celui-là vous le devez à Charlène^^


	66. Chapter 66

Chapitre 66 : Incertitude et Polynectar

Abasourdie, Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas mentir à Gideon, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, tous les doutes qu'elle lui avait confiés, toutes ses craintes par rapport à l'avenir, à Sirius, à ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle.

Elle avait trouvé en son ancien professeur un ami, un confident même, ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais permis avec Harry ou Ron, car malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis l'âge de onze ans, il demeurait entre eux une certaine pudeur des sentiments, peut-être étaient-ils même trop proches... Alors qu'avec Gideon, certainement à cause de ce qu'il lui avait confié avoir vécu, elle se sentait totalement libre de parole et il savait toujours quoi dire pour lui faire voir les choses du bon côté.

- « Je sais que je ne devrais pas demander. » soupira-t-il. « Mais je vous connais suffisamment Hermione, et je sais ce que ce regard veut dire… » Il s'approcha du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et s'accroupit devant elle, prenant une des mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes… « J'ai vu parfois vos yeux se perdre dans le vague, de cette même façon… Et je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que cela vous coûte de côtoyer ainsi des personnes dont vous connaissez le destin… » Il ne termina pas sa dernière phrase, préférant ne pas évoquer les personnes qu'il avait vu Hermione fixer d'un air empli de tristesse et de regrets.

- « Je suis navrée, je n'aurai pas dû pleurer ainsi. » s'excusa la jeune femme, ignorant Gideon qui secouait la tête pour la déculpabiliser. « Je suis à fleur de peau en ce moment, peut-être est-ce dû l'approche des ASPIC ou au fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il va advenir de moi après… » avoua-t-elle, essuyant sur ses cils les quelques reliques des larmes qu'elle avait versées. « Et… Et j'aimerai tant vous dire la vérité… Mais celle-ci vous blesserait d'autant plus. »

- « Je le sais. Je le comprends… » Il soupira à nouveau, serrant un bref instant plus fortement la main d'Hermione toujours prisonnière des siennes. « Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir demandé et de vous avoir mis dans cette position. » Lorsqu'Hermione tenta de protester, il la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et poursuivit : « Je vais aller voir Albus à nouveau pour qu'il consente enfin à parler de votre avenir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est si buté parfois… Refuser de parler directement de l'Ordre aux garçons et Lily, ne pas vouloir décider de ce qu'il se passera après les ASPIC… »

Avec un haussement d'épaules quelque peu résigné, il s'excusa à nouveau puis s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule avec ses doutes, ses regrets et ses remords.

Par habitude, la jeune femme rejoignit la place qui était la sienne lorsqu'elle était avec Sirius et alla se pelotonner sur le canapé, laissant ses prunelles plonger dans les braises et son esprit vagabonder.

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Sirius descendit en Salle Commune seulement quelques instants plus tard et, passant devant l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles il héla Lily, lui indiquant sur un ton un peu moqueur que son James était enfin seul. Quelques minutes passèrent puis Lily traversa la Salle Commune sans mot dire, se contentant de tirer la langue à Sirius qui la taquinait sur sa promptitude à aller retrouver son aimé.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda Sirius, tentant de maintenir sa légitime curiosité indéniablement teintée d'agacement aussi discrète que possible.

- « Gideon… Gideon pense que je ne pourrais jamais rentrer chez moi. Il veut que je me fasse à cette idée… » mentit-elle, poursuivant sur la lancée de son premier mensonge et utilisant à nouveau l'excuse du mal du pays ravivé par la photo de la famille Weasley.

- « Ah… » se contenta-t-il de répondre, ne sachant pas ce qu'il serait le plus opportun de dire, puisque lui-même était partagé : à la fois réjoui qu'elle restât près de lui, et comprenant sa peine d'être coupée ainsi de tous ceux qui faisaient sa vie d'avant, comme lui se sentirait amputé d'un membre si on lui ôtait l'amitié des Maraudeurs. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, chassant les mèches qui étaient tombées sur ses yeux, dans l'espoir de rassembler ses idées, mais préféra s'en sortir avec humour. « Alors, il va falloir que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour te remonter un peu le moral ! » répondit-il en agitant les sourcils de manière faussement suggestive.

Amusée, Hermione sourit presque malgré elle et lui donna une gentille tape sur l'épaule avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis de se fondre dans son étreinte pour enfin tenter de s'endormir. Content d'avoir pu changer les idées de sa petite amie, même seulement pour un bref instant, Sirius se cala confortablement dans le canapé et laissa ses pensées errer, se laissant bercer par les craquements sporadiques des bûches dans l'âtre et la respiration d'Hermione qui devenait de plus en plus régulière et profonde, signe indéniable qu'elle s'endormait.

Sirius soupira lourdement alors que ses pensées prenaient un chemin si souvent emprunté depuis quelque temps. Jamais il n'avait pensé vivre ce dont James lui rebattait les oreilles depuis qu'il avait eu son premier rendez-vous avec Lily. Et pourtant…

Il avait réalisé avec un certain effarement qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde la garder près de lui pour toujours. Cela lui avait semblé un temps extrêmement étrange qu'à pas tout à fait 18 ans il ait envie de vivre avec la même personne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais Hermione était loin d'être banale et il se demandait même parfois comment il avait fait pour vivre sans elle jusqu'alors. Les sentiments de plénitude et d'apaisement qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec elle étaient sans pareils, et jamais dans sa courte vie il n'avait connu pareille félicité. Bien sûr, il savait au fond de lui que les temps étaient sombres, que la guerre grondait au-delà des murs de Poudlard, et pourtant lorsqu'Hermione était à ses côtés, il se sentait invincible. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas la seule raison de son bonheur, son amitié avec James, Remus, Peter et Lily était inestimable, mais ce qu'il vivait avec Hermione conférait une autre dimension à son existence entière, rendant tout ce qui les entourait dérisoire.

Fixant toujours la danse hypnotique des flammes, Sirius se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil, sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de s'endormir se portant sur la question qui continuait à le hanter : que deviendraient-ils si elle devait rentrer chez elle ?

Après avoir dit au revoir à Lily et James, puis Gideon qui, malgré ses efforts, ne réussit pas à faire ployer Dumbledore et dû partir rejoindre son frère vers une nouvelle mission nébuleuse pour l'Ordre, Hermione et Sirius décidèrent, par un étrange accord tacite, de passer les vacances de Pâques sans jamais plus parler de l'avenir, à profiter seulement du moment présent.

Ils passèrent ainsi les longues journées ensoleillées de cette fin avril dans le Parc, près des rives du Lac Noir ou plus au calme, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, parfois ils étudiaient, bien que Sirius tentât toujours d'en dissuader Hermione, parfois ils parlaient simplement de tout et de rien, ou même restaient silencieux, profitant simplement de la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Seuls dans la Tour des Gryffondors, ils passaient des nuits paisibles dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, profitant pleinement de leur solitude pour vivre hors du temps.

Il ne restait que peu d'élèves dans l'école : quelques Poufsouffles, plusieurs Serdaigles, mais malheureusement pour Hermione, Severus Snape et Regulus Black faisaient partie des Serpentards restants, ne lui permettant pas d'oublier aussi complètement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité la menace qui pesait toujours sur elle.

Elle apprit presque fortuitement par Regulus que Voldemort semblait se lasser d'elle et ne plus lui accorder énormément d'importance, car il paraissait préoccupé par des affaires beaucoup plus importantes qui, selon les rumeurs au sein des rangs Mangemorts, impliquaient le Ministère et plus particulièrement le Département des Mystères où elle savait que Rockwood, qui espionnait le Ministère pour le compte de Voldemort, travaillait.

Malgré tout, au dernier jour des vacances, alors qu'elle était encore en train de travailler à la Bibliothèque avec Sirius – qui l'avait accompagnée uniquement car elle avait promis qu'elle ne le répèterait pas aux autres -, Hermione sentit un regard insistant sur ses épaules et ne fut pas surprise en se retournant de découvrir Snape qui la fixait durement.

Elle songea un instant en parler à Sirius, mais elle savait que ses réactions impulsives, particulièrement lorsque Snape était concerné de près ou de loin, ne ferait que la desservir.

Décidant de prendre le dragon par les naseaux, Hermione s'excusa auprès de Sirius, qui semblait plongé dans un ouvrage dont elle ne prit pas la peine de lire le titre, et se dirigea vers la section d'Arithmancie, qui était le plus souvent déserte, et d'autant plus durant ces vacances.

A peine eût-elle pénétré plus avant dans la section, qu'elle vit au sol une ombre se découper sous le soleil rasant de cette fin de journée. Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, elle continua d'avancer, dépassant l'alcôve où, à cause de l'obscurité qui y régnait, elle ne pouvait distinguer quoique ce soit. Elle se stoppa devant un des imposants rayonnages et fit mine de chercher un ouvrage, observant du coin de l'œil la silhouette qui se découpait sur le sol s'étirer alors que Snape s'approchait d'elle.

Ne pouvant plus feindre de n'avoir rien remarqué, elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa d'un regard empli de curiosité mêlée de tout le dédain qu'elle put y instiller.

- « Arrête de me fixer comme ça, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » cracha-t-il dédaigneusement.

- « Que me veux-tu Snape ? » lui demanda-t-elle pour toute réponse, indifférente à son injure.

- « Tu sais ce que je veux. » siffla-t-il en s'approchant. « Alors tu vas être une bonne petite imbécile de Gryffondor, et tu vas boire ça. » lui dit-il en lui tendant une fiole dans laquelle une fumée noire stagnait au-dessus d'un liquide semblable à de la boue.

- « Du Polynectar ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Tu veux me faire sortir d'ici en me faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

- « Tais-toi, et dépêches-toi de boire. Sinon- »

- « Sinon quoi ? » tonna une voix masculine en provenance de l'alcôve.

Reconnaissant aussitôt la voix qui venait de briser le timbre traînant de Snape, Hermione sentit une vague de soulagement la traverser. Snape se tourna doucement, ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux, et empli de dédain, il demanda :

- « Tiens, Williamson… Que fais-tu donc loin de ton terrier ? Ne devrais-tu pas y retourner ? »

- « Je crois surtout que tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, Snape. » répondit-il fermement, avançant un peu plus vers le Serpentard et montrant ostensiblement son insigne de Préfet en Chef. « Tu vas donc me donner ce flacon immédiatement et tu vas retourner dans les cachots, en attendant que le Professeur Slughorn vienne t'y trouver pour te signifier la punition qu'il décidera de te donner pour ce à quoi je viens d'assister. »

Snape sembla un instant sur le point de répliquer vertement à Williamson, mais, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, il abaissa soudain son bras, puis fit un pas en direction du Poufsouffle. Alors que Williamson tendait la main pour saisir la fiole, Snape la lâcha soudain et elle s'écrasa au sol brutalement, son contenu éclaboussant leurs pieds. Surpris le Poufsouffle focalisa son attention un instant de trop sur la potion répandue, et ne vit pas Snape, vif comme l'éclair, sortir sa baguette et le mettre en joug.

- « Oubl- » commença à prononcer Snape seulement pour être interrompu par un Stupéfix qu'Hermione lui lança soudain et qui le manqua d'un cheveu.

Williamson, reprenant rapidement ses esprits après la stupeur première de se voir menacé en pleine Bibliothèque de Poudlard, le dernier endroit de l'univers où il aurait pensé ses jours en danger si on lui avait demandé, pointa aussi sa baguette sur Snape et lança un Incarcerem que Snape détourna au bénéfice d'un rapide sortilège du Bouclier.

Sachant pertinemment qu'à deux contre un, il n'avait plus aucune chance, Snape agit avec l'énergie du désespoir et chargea son adversaire physiquement le plus faible : Hermione. Courant vers la jeune femme, il la bouscula et elle fut violemment projetée en arrière dans les rayonnages emplis de lourds volumes. Ceux des rayons supérieurs, considérablement secoués par l'impact, s'effondrèrent sur la jeune femme, l'assommant presque et la bloquant au sol, là où elle avait chu sous l'impact.

Williamson fut aux côtés d'Hermione en un instant, posant sa baguette au sol pour utiliser ses deux mains pour écarter au plus vite les lourds volumes qui la compressaient. L'occasion était trop belle pour Severus, qui savait que comme il n'avait pu modifier les souvenirs du Poufsouffle, il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis… Aussi, il était bien décider à ne pas tout rater et au moins achever la mission que le Lord Noir lui avait confiée.

Après être sorti de la section d'Arithmancie, il s'arrangea pour être aperçu de Mrs Pince et, écartant les livres d'un rayonnage mitoyen à la section Arithmancie, il lança un « Diffindo » sur le fond de la bibliothèque afin d'y créer une ouverture.

Apercevant Granger, toujours au sol que Williamson aidait, il pointa sa baguette sur la Gryffondor, et murmura : « Sectumsempra », avant de rapidement lancer un « Reparo » et de reprendre, comme si de rien était, ses recherches feintes, sous l'œil vigilant de la bibliothécaire.

Ayant rapidement retrouvé ses sens, Hermione aidait maintenant Ezrah à repousser les volumes qui la retenait, lorsqu'elle vit un éclat de lumière venir droit en sa direction. Son regard apeuré alerta aussitôt le Poufsouffle, qui, plutôt que de perdre du temps à chercher sa baguette pour tenter de lancer un Protego, repoussa Hermione, l'obligeant à se coucher sur les grimoires, tandis qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'elle, faisant rempart de son corps.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le sortilège le frappa et Hermione sentit aussitôt quelque chose de chaud et humide couler le long de sa joue. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal car Ezrah bougeait avec difficulté, et ne put retenir un cri à la vue des entailles qui semblaient être partout sur le Poufsouffle et dont le bras droit, don les robes étaient imbibées de sang, avait pris une teinte cadavérique.

Hermione cherchait frénétiquement sa baguette sous les lourds volumes pour tenter de soigner Ezrah, lorsque Sirius, alerté par son cri, les rejoignit. Il éructa une bordée de jurons tout en se précipitant aux côtés d'Ezrah, et tenta de faire pression sur les plaies les plus importantes pour en arrêter l'hémorragie, répétant d'une voix incrédule : « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ».

L'inquiétude de Sirius provoqua aussitôt en Hermione une vague de douleurs telles qu'elle n'en avait connu depuis des semaines. Elle se recroquevilla un instant mais tenta de maîtriser l'élancement : c'était sur Ezrah qu'elle devait porter toute son attention, pas sur le Dies Eudaimon. Retrouvant enfin sa baguette sous un énorme grimoire, Hermione, inspirant profondément pour maîtriser la douleur, commença à lancer les quelques sortilèges de soins qu'elle connaissait, mais ceux-ci semblaient sans effet sur les plaies du Poufsouffle.

Mrs Pince arriva quelques instants après Sirius et poussa un cri horrifié devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux d'un élève qui saignait abondamment sur le sol de sa normalement si calme et tranquille Bibliothèque. Elle se retourna immédiatement et ordonna à un Serdaigle, qui, attiré par le tumulte était venu voir ce qu'il se passait, d'aller chercher Miss Pomfresh le plus vite possible.

Heureusement le Serdaigle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et après quelques instants qui semblèrent les plus longs de sa vie à Hermione qui regardait Ezrah qui peinait à respirer, pâlir un peu plus chaque seconde, Miss Pomfresh arriva et commença à prodiguer les premiers soins sur le Préfet en Chef.

Après avoir enfin absorbé une gorgée de potion antidouleur, redoutant ce qui allait se passer lorsque James, Lily, Remus et Peter seraient informés de la situation, Hermione fut longuement interrogée par le Directeur afin de comprendre comment le Préfet en Chef avait pu recevoir un sortilège de Magie Noire.

Seule avec Dumbledore, la jeune femme lui raconta la totalité de son altercation avec Snape, comment Ezrah était intervenu pour venir à son aide, mais surtout ce sortilège qui semblait sorti de nulle part et qui filait droit sur elle et qui l'aurait touchée sans l'intervention d'Ezrah.

Hermione était persuadée que Snape avait lancé le Sectumsempra, mais Dumbledore la détrompa très vite, lui répondant que Mrs Pince, qu'il avait interrogée en premier lieu, lui avait assuré qu'il était sous ses yeux au même moment, cherchant parmi les ouvrages d'une section voisine.

Réduite au silence, la Gryffondor sorti du bureau du Directeur plongée dans ses pensées, seulement pour retrouver Sirius qui l'attendait à côté des gargouilles, le visage fermé. Malgré la prudence qui aurait dû être la leur, Hermione se blottit au creux des bras du jeune homme, cherchant désespérément un réconfort qui ne pouvait être qu'illusoire puisqu'aucun d'eux ne savait avec certitude si Ezrah s'en sortirait.

Après quelques instants passé à se murmurer des petits riens pour tenter de se rassurer, tous deux se dirigèrent dans un silence de plomb vers la Grande Salle où ils savaient que leurs amis les attendaient, ne sachant rien du drame qui venait de se jouer.


	67. Chapter 67

67 : Sectumsempra et Devoirs

La joie des retrouvailles ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, car lorsque Lily, James, Remus et Peter virent arriver Hermione et Sirius, le bras de ce dernier reposant autour des épaules de la jeune femme, ce qui était particulièrement inhabituel vu que le secret de leur relation avait toujours été jalousement préservé jusqu'à présent, ils devinèrent immédiatement que quelque chose devait s'être produit et leur joyeuse conversation à propos de leurs vacances cessa aussitôt.

Ignorant les regards surpris des autres élèves, particulièrement de Sandy Applethorne qui ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer inélégamment « Ah ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! » à sa voisine en désignant le bras de Sirius qui entourait Hermione, les deux Gryffondors, la mine sombre, se hâtèrent de prendre place à côté de leurs amis.

Aussitôt qu'Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, Remus posa une main amie sur son bras, et lui posa la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous :

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione inspira profondément et, fixant son regard sur ses mains dont elle tordait les doigts en signe de nervosité, mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir répéter à nouveau des évènements aussi pénibles, expliqua :

- « On était à la Bibliothèque… Je suis allée chercher un livre d'Arithmancie… » commença-t-elle, sous les regards intenses de ses amis et de Sirius, qui, même s'il avait été présent pour tenter de soigner Williamson, ne savait pas encore comment ce dernier avait été blessé. « Snape est arrivé… Il… Il m'a menacée- » Hermione leva un regard suppliant vers ses amis, tentant de leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient rester calmes. Mais ils semblaient avoir appris de leurs précédentes erreurs et même si Remus, Sirius et James étaient livides de colère, Peter blême d'angoisse, alors que Lily n'arborait qu'un regard où tristesse le disputait à résignation, aucun d'entre eux n'esquissa le moindre mouvement, laissant Hermione poursuivre son récit. « Ezrah Williamson est intervenu pour me défendre, il y a eu une bousculade, beaucoup de livres sont tombés sur moi… Et alors qu'Ezrah m'aidait à me dégager, quelqu'un a lancé un maléfice et il s'est mis devant moi et… » Mais elle ne put continuer, un nœud dans sa gorge s'était formé alors que le souvenir de l'odeur métallique du sang se faisait plus prégnant, qu'elle revivait presque la sensation de le sentir lui filer entre les doigts, et surtout que s'imposait à son esprit le visage incrédule d'Ezrah alors que la vie semblait s'échapper de lui à chaque seconde.

Sirius resserra un peu son étreinte et poursuivit le récit à sa place :

- « Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai raconté des blessures de Rosier en cinquième année ? » Remus et James hochèrent la tête, l'air visiblement très inquiet, alors que Peter et Lily échangeaient des regards perdus, ne voyant vraisemblablement pas du tout de quoi Sirius voulait parler. « Je pense que Williamson l'a protégée d'un de ces maléfices de découpe. Il était… » Il hésita un instant, avalant sa salive péniblement avant d'avouer le plus désagréable. « Lacéré… J'ai entendu Pomfresh dire qu'elle allait appeler ses parents en urgence … »

Lily, horrifiée d'apprendre que le Préfet en chef qu'elle avait appris à connaître et estimer semblait si mal en point pour avoir sauvé la vie de son amie, faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. James, Remus et Peter semblaient atterrés eux aussi, une telle attaque en plein Poudlard avait quelque chose d'irréel, d'impossible.

Brusquement, interrompant le silence stupéfait qui s'était abattu sur le petit groupe, James, les yeux étrécis par la colère, demanda :

- « Un maléfice ? »

- « Je… Je ne sais pas. » bégaya Hermione, visiblement encore émue d'avoir dû se remémorer l'incident. « Ezrah m'aidait à me dégager de ces livres et soudain il y a eu ce jet de lumière qui venait vers moi- »

- « C'est Snape, c'est sûr ! » rugit James, en se redressant, mais il fut heureusement retenu aussitôt par Lily.

- « Non ! »protesta aussitôt Hermione, soulagée pourtant de constater en fixant la table des verts et argents que le futur Maître des Potions en était absent, évitant, pour l'heure, toute confrontation. « Dumbledore conduit une enquête, mais il m'a assuré que Snape était hors de cause concernant le maléfice qui a blessé Ezrah ! Mrs Pince le surveillait à ce moment-là…» leur expliqua-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas que tout cela dégénère.

Les Maraudeurs se renfrognèrent mais ne protestèrent pas, James se contentant de grommeler à propos de Snivellus qui ferait mieux de se faire aussi discret qu'un gobelin s'il tenait à sa vie.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard et leur dîner à peine touché, les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour tenter d'aller prendre des nouvelles du blessé. Miss Pomfresh ne consentit évidemment pas à ce qu'ils se rendent à son chevet car il était toujours inconscient et que ses parents allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Seul le temps permettrait d'évaluer comment le Préfet en Chef supportait les soins qui lui avaient été apportés, les potions de régénération sanguine n'ayant pas encore pleinement produits leurs effets, et à mots-couverts, Miss Pomfresh leur fit comprendre que la nuit serait décisive.

Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione s'en retournèrent donc vers la Tour des Gryffondors, l'estomac noué par la peur de perdre leur ami. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle au coin du feu, dans un silence sépulcral et, incapables d'aller dormir, ils attendirent, sursautant dès que le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrait.

Les personnes qui avaient été présentes à la Bibliothèque durant l'agression commencèrent à rejoindre leurs Salles Communes au fur et à mesure la soirée, après avoir toutes été longuement interrogées par leurs Directeurs de Maisons, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de répandre la nouvelle des blessures d'Ezrah comme une trainée de poudre.

Les élèves semblaient unanimement choqués qu'une telle attaque ait pu avoir lieu en l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais surtout que quelqu'un d'aussi sympathique et populaire qu'Ezrah Williamson ait pu être attaqué de la sorte, car personne en dehors d'Hermione ne savait que c'était pour la protéger qu'Ezrah avait été blessé.

Même lorsque les préfets les enjoignirent d'aller dormir, aucun Gryffondor ne souhaita rejoindre ses baldaquins et tous passèrent donc la soirée puis la nuit, amassés dans leur Salle Commune, somnolant, chuchotant ou jouant distraitement pour faire passer le temps, mais surtout attendant des nouvelles de leur camarade.

Ce fut Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui, aux premières lueurs de l'aube et encore vêtue des robes qu'elle portait la veille – signe indéniable qu'elle aussi avait passé une nuit blanche -, vint annoncer que Williamson semblait montrer tous les signes d'une amélioration notable et que, par conséquent, sa vie n'était plus en danger.

La Salle Commune éclata aussitôt en une clameur impressionnante, scandant le nom du Préfet en Chef durant de longues minutes, avant que, peu à peu, chacun se dirige enfin vers son dortoir pour essayer d'y glaner un peu de sommeil ou se préparer à affronter les cours du matin.

Prenant James en aparté, la Directrice Adjointe profita du tumulte pour lui demander discrètement de reprendre les fonctions de Préfet en Chef jusqu'à ce que Williamson soit en état d'envisager ce qu'il voudrait faire. James, bien que très réticent par respect pour Ezrah, finit par accepter, à la condition sine qua non que la place revienne en priorité au Poufsouffle, s'il le désirait, dès qu'il serait rétabli.

Aussitôt après avoir pris une douche et s'être changée, Hermione s'éclipsa de la Salle Commune sans prévenir personne, et partit en direction de l'Infirmerie. Elle traversa les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, croisant seulement Mimi Geignarde, qui, toujours fâchée qu'Hermione lui ai fait faux bond alors qu'elle l'emmenait s'excuser auprès des fantômes du château, changea aussitôt de direction, le nez en l'air et avec une moue dédaigneuse caractéristique.

Arrivée à l'Infirmerie, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec le Directeur, qui s'entretenait avec deux personnes qu'elle supposa être les parents d'Ezrah. Dumbledore ne sembla pas surpris de voir Hermione débouler à cette heure indue et se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de signifier à Miss Pomfresh que la jeune femme pouvait visiter son camarade.

Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, Ezrah, qui était très pâle mais avait l'air étonnement calme et serein pour quelqu'un qui avait été si violemment attaqué la veille, désigna de la main gauche une chaise à côté de son chevet.

Hermione lui sourit, remarquant alors avec inquiétude que le bras droit d'Ezrah semblait rester complètement immobile et atone.

- - « Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant, se maudissant de poser une question aussi banale, alors qu'elle aurait tant eu à lui dire.

- - « J'ai connu mieux. » répondit-il franchement. « Personne ne peut nous entendre ? » demanda-t-il un instant plus tard. Quand Hermione, étonnée, répondit par la négative, il enchaîna sur un flot de questions qui surprit la Gryffondor : « Pourquoi Snape en avait après toi ? Que contenait cette fiole qu'il a brisée ? C'est lui qui a lancé ce sort vers nous ? »

- - « Vers moi, pas vers nous. » l'interrompit-elle avec un regard d'excuses. « C'était moi qui étais visée, Ezrah, c'est certain. Et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je te suis reconnaissante. » le remercia-t-elle en rougissant un peu, gênée de la solennité du moment. Elle soupira et avoua : « Je ne peux pas te dire ce que Snape me voulait- »

- - « Ca a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui et le fait que tu sois toujours accompagnée d'un des Maraudeurs, non ? » la coupa-t-il, lui prouvant qu'il avait dû entendre et comprendre bien plus de choses qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Incapable de lui mentir après qu'il eût risqué sa vie pour elle, Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, et le pria de ne répéter à personne d'autre qu'à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait entendu Snape lui dire, car si le fait que le Serpentard avait essayé de la forcer à boire une potion parvenait aux oreilles de Maraudeurs, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils réussissent à ne pas réagir comme des idiots.

Ezrah accepta rapidement, car il avait depuis un certain temps comprit qu'Hermione était à Poudlard pour y être protégée d'une menace qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à identifier. Il avait remarqué que tous ceux qui gravitaient autour d'elle la protégeait : ses amis, les frères Prewett, et même Dumbledore lui-même, et la confiance qu'avait Ezrah envers le Directeur de Poudlard l'avait décidé depuis longtemps déjà à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour venir en aide à la Gryffondor.

Connaissant les caractères quelque peu emportés des Maraudeurs – surtout de James et Sirius à qui il avait eu à faire à de multiples reprises lorsqu'il était Préfet, Ezrah n'en accepta que plus facilement de garder secrets les propos de Snape.

Ne sachant trop comment prouver sa gratitude à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui se rangeait aveuglément à ses côtés, Hermione proposa à Ezrah de lui amener ses devoirs tant qu'il serait à l'Infirmerie et de faire son mieux pour l'aider à conserver son excellent niveau scolaire, car c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Le jeune homme s'empressa d'accepter, ravi de se voir proposer l'opportunité de travailler avec un esprit aussi brillant que celui d'Hermione.

Dès le lendemain de « L'incident de la Bibliothèque » comme l'appela pudiquement Dumbledore lorsqu'il annonça officiellement lors du petit déjeuner le rétablissement d'Ezrah, Gideon arriva en trombe à Poudlard, dans une colère noire que quelqu'un ait osé s'en prendre à sa protégée. Il passa à cette occasion de longs moments avec la jeune femme puis avec Sirius, se faisant décrire à de multiples reprises tout ce qui s'était passé à la Bibliothèque ce jour-là.

Grâce à l'intervention de Gideon, Hermione fut soulagée de constater que l'humeur de Sirius, qui se sentait indéniablement coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger Hermione mais aussi Ezrah, s'améliora assez rapidement, leur ancien Professeur lui confiant que lui-même avait laissé Hermione seule à la Bibliothèque car il pensait que c'était un des lieux les plus sûrs de Poudlard.

Mais le retour de Gideon ne fut malheureusement d'aucun secours, car malgré une enquête très approfondie, ni lui, ni Fabian, ni même Dumbledore ne réussirent à trouver qui était à l'origine des blessures de Williamson, car bien que tous les soupçons portassent sur lui, Snape avait un alibi solide grâce au témoignage de Mrs Pince.

A peine quelques jours après son arrivée fracassante, Gideon fut donc forcé de repartir bredouille pour tenter d'accomplir la mission qui lui avait été assignée. Il confia en aparté à Hermione qu'elle avait pour but d'identifier le mystérieux artefact dont les Mangemorts avaient réussi à s'emparer lorsqu'ils avaient attaqué Pré-au-Lard plusieurs mois auparavant.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Hermione, oubliant complètement d'honorer ses rendez-vous avec Regulus et le Black's Compendium, passa presque chaque seconde de son temps libre à l'Infirmerie pour aider au mieux Ezrah, afin qu'il ne rate aucun des cours auxquels il assistait normalement. Le jeune homme devait en effet impérativement avoir des O dans au moins sept matières aux ASPIC, afin de pouvoir se spécialiser en Arithmancie comme il le souhaitait.

L'enquête qui piétinait ne semblait pourtant pas inquiéter Ezrah, tout ce qui semblait l'atteindre était qu'il ne serait certainement pas en état de jouer le match contre Serdaigle, dernier match de l'année et qui déciderait du vainqueur de la Coupe de Quidditch. En effet, les blessures du bras droit du Poufsouffle avaient été si profondes qu'il n'avait retrouvé qu'une faible mobilité malgré les bons soins de Miss Pomfresh et celle-ci craignait même qu'il ne puisse plus jamais retrouver toute ses capacités motrices, jouer au Quidditch semblait donc inimaginable.

Ironiquement, Miss Pomfresh libéra Ezrah, encore Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, le dimanche même où son équipe disputait ce match décisif contre Serdaigle. Il dû y assister des tribunes, entourés de ses amis, mais rendu impuissant par ses blessures, ne put qu'assister à l'écrasante défaite de son équipe, qui, privée de son leader et brillant Attrapeur, semblait désorganisée et un peu perdue.

La victoire était particulièrement amère pour les Gryffondors, car même si elle leur permettait de remporter le Championnat de Quidditch et même de se replacer en seconde position dans la course pour gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à la célébrer.

L'emporter parce que votre adversaire avait été grièvement blessé laissait un goût d'inachevé que les rouge et or semblaient ne pas vouloir ou pouvoir accepter, et c'est sans entrain aucun qu'ils s'en retournèrent vers leur Salle Commune, officiellement pour célébrer leur victoire même si cela ne se traduisit par aucune effusion de joie.

Même James, qui pourtant avait tant espéré gagner le Championnat pour la quatrième année consécutive n'avait pas le cœur à la fête et au lieu de célébrations et de Bieraubeurre coulant à flots, les Gryffondors passèrent l'après match dans un calme totalement inhabituel pour eux.

Préférant laisser les garçons avec le reste de l'équipe à leurs sombres humeurs alors qu'ils restaient assis devant l'âtre désormais éteint, Lily et Hermione travaillaient leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, tout en aidant Peter à apprendre les différences entre les Sombrals et les Abraxans pour ses ASPIC de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- « Toi qui peut les voir, Hermione, ils ressemblent vraiment à ça les Sombrals ? » demanda naïvement Peter en lui montrant une gravure d'un des squelettiques chevaux ailés.

- « Oui, Peter, ils sont exactement comme ça. » lui répondit-elle, en étouffant un bâillement, exaspérée qu'il lui posât encore une fois cette question alors qu'elle tentait de retenir les compromis issus de la Convention Sorcière de 685.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota soudain, et les gloussements pour le moins inhabituels de celle-ci indiquèrent immédiatement à Hermione l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Elle se leva donc aussitôt et alla accueillir Gideon, qui, elle l'espérait, réussirait peut être à dérider Sirius, James et Remus.

Tandis que les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione s'isolaient dans un coin de la Salle Commune avec Gideon pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard depuis sa dernière visite, qui datait de l'agression de Williamson à la Bibliothèque, Hermione laissa son esprit vagabonder vers la façon dont elle allait pouvoir contacter Regulus pour qu'il la laissât à nouveau consulter le Black's Compendium, maintenant qu'Ezrah n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

Elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas avoir apprécié qu'elle l'ignore ainsi subitement, mais sa dette envers Ezrah avait relégué les calculs arithmantiques à corriger au second plan, et elle se sentait si fatiguée ses derniers temps, qu'elle avait l'impression de ne faire que travailler : assister au cours, les dupliquer pour Ezrah, travailler avec lui, puis enfin travailler pour elle… Elle s'était endormie sur ses devoirs plus souvent ces deux dernières semaines qu'elle ne se souvenait l'avoir fait durant toute sa scolarité, y compris l'année impossible où elle avait utilisé un Retourneur de Temps pour suivre plusieurs cours à la fois.

Sombrant progressivement dans cet état proche de l'inconscience où elle n'était ni tout à fait éveillée ni tout à fait endormie, Hermione se laissa bercer par les ronds que dessinait le pouce de Sirius sur le dos de sa main se laissa finalement glisser vers le sommeil.


	68. Chapter 68

68 : Curiosité et Appartements privés

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Hermione constata en entrouvrant paresseusement un œil, que James, Lily, Remus et Peter n'étaient plus autour d'elle et que la luminosité semblait avoir considérablement décru.

Gideon et Sirius étaient plongés dans une intense conversation et semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était réveillée. Alors qu'elle allait leur signaler son réveil, elle fut interrompue par le ton rageur de Sirius :

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne trouvez rien, c'est bien un foutu Mangemort ! J'ai vu sa Marque, bon sang ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise, mais elle les referma aussitôt, cédant à sa curiosité et tentant de les écouter un peu plus avant. De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ?

- « Mais je vous crois ! » répliqua immédiatement Gideon. « Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a été vu à aucune de leurs réunions. Il n'a participé à aucun raid. A aucune attaque contre les Moldus durant toute la période où il était en dehors de Poudlard… Il était peut-être réellement au chevet de votre père… »

Regulus ! C'était donc de Regulus dont il était question ! Hermione se serait bien giflée de sa naïveté d'avoir pu croire qu'après qu'ils se soient battus et qu'il ait vu la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de son frère, Sirius n'allait pas chercher à en savoir plus sur ce que faisait Regulus… Mais pourquoi ni Sirius, ni Gideon ne lui avait parlé de cette enquête ? Pourquoi ces secrets ?

- « Peut-être…. » répondit Sirius, pensif. « Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a délibérément cherché la bagarre… Il sait quoi dire pour me mettre hors de moi… » soupira-t-il. « Il avait une idée derrière la tête. Ce sont peut-être nos parents qui l'ont persuadé de faire quelque chose… Mais quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr d'une chose : mon frère avait l'air aussi étonné que moi de ce qui s'est passé après qu'il m'ait coupé avec cet athamé…. »

- « J'en ai parlé à tous mes contacts sur l'Allée des Embrumes et même dans d'autres écoles de Magie, mais personne ne connait un sort qui pourrait avoir les effets que vous m'avez décrits Sirius. » dit Gideon d'un ton qui supposait qu'il avait déjà répété cela à de multiples reprises à son interlocuteur. « Aucune rumeur parmi les Mangemorts, rien dans les cercles dont font partie vos parents…Rien ne se dit à propos des Blacks… Le dernier ragot qui circule est lié au mariage de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, qui ne serait pas aussi prospère que certains le disent car aucun héritier n'a encore été conçu… »

Sirius soupira lourdement et se rassit un peu plus profondément dans le canapé, secouant sans même y penser la tête d'Hermione qui reposait sur ses genoux, mais la jeune femme continua à feindre d'être profondément endormie.

- « Ça n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, Gideon. J'ai eu l'impression que… que j'étais déchiré en deux… Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, je ne pouvais même pas crier mais si j'avais pu, je m'en serai arraché la gorge… Je n'ai jamais connu une telle douleur… »

Hermione se tendit, se sentant infiniment coupable de ce qu'avait dû endurer Sirius à cause du rituel de transfert d'aînesse, et comprenant maintenant pleinement ce qu'avait voulu dire Regulus lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué que ce que ce sortilège avait provoqué avait presque tué son père.

- « Je n'ai rien Sirius… Aucune information… Comme vous m'avez demandé de garder tout cela secret et je ne peux pas impliquer l'Ordre là-dedans... »

- « Je sais bien. » concéda Sirius en soupirant à nouveau. « Je ne veux surtout pas que l'Ordre soit impliqué dans mes histoires... »

- « A propos de l'Ordre. » rebondit Gideon, d'une voix déterminée. « Je crois que Fabian et moi avons enfin réussi à persuader Albus de- »

- « Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama Sirius en se redressant, secouant la tête de la pauvre Hermione qui se demandait comment elle aurait encore pu encore être endormie si elle ne jouait pas la comédie, vu toutes les secousses qu'elle endurait.

Réalisant certainement qu'il avait quelque peu malmené sa petite amie, Sirius passa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, comme pour la bercer dans son sommeil.

- « Elle a un sommeil de plomb. » s'étonna Gideon, amusé.

- « Elle est épuisée ces temps-ci… Depuis que Williamson a été blessé, elle a passé tout son temps avec lui pour l'aider à travailler, à s'exercer pour retrouver un usage normal de son bras droit, à manger… à presque tout en fait. Enfin, maintenant, elle va pouvoir se reposer un peu, vu qu'il a terminé sa convalescence. » répondit Sirius, avant de réorienter la conversation vers ce qui avait piqué sa curiosité. « Que disiez-vous à propos de Dumbledore ? Quand va-t-il nous permettre d'intégrer l'Ordre ? »

- « Pas avant que vous ayez fini Poudlard je le crains. Mais, je pense qu'il va vous en parler rapidement. Je crois qu'il attend que vous ayez tous atteint la majorité moldue. La majorité sorcière n'a aucune valeur quand il s'agit de certaines missions où nous nous trouvons parfois côte à côte avec… Comme appellent-ils ça ? La Tolisse, je crois... Enfin, les Aurors des Moldus... » Devant les sourcils froncés de Sirius qui manifestement ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, Gideon poursuivit : « Voldemort lance des raids partout, cherchant simplement à tuer le plus de Moldus possible… Depuis quelque temps, ils attaquent même en plein jour, dans des lieux publics… Les Mangemorts se font de plus en plus audacieux. Ça n'a plus rien de cette guerre larvée qui durait depuis plusieurs années… » Il soupira avant d'ajouter : « Lily, James, Remus, Peter et vous devez être vraiment sûrs de ce que vous allez faire. L'Ordre du Phoenix n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut se dédire. C'est vos vies que vous risquerez, tous les jours... Et nous sommes un contre trente. »

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hermione, qu'il pensait profondément endormie, poussa soudain une longue plainte douloureuse qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. Elle se recroquevilla brusquement sur elle-même, visiblement tétanisée. Puis un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle se mit à trembler de tout son être, comme transie de froid.

- « Nom d'une goule ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ! » ragea Gideon en cherchant frénétiquement dans les poches de la jeune femme. Heureusement, il trouva rapidement la potion antidouleur et, aidé par Sirius tant les muscles tétanisés de la jeune femme rendaient l'opération difficile, força l'ouverture de sa mâchoire pour y faire couler un peu de potion.

Malgré l'analgésique qui aurait dû suffire à calmer la crise, le corps d'Hermione continuait à trembler violemment, ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés et ses poings crispés, seuls signes de la douleur qui devait encore parcourir son corps.

Sans plus réfléchir, Sirius la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'Infirmerie, mais aussitôt, Gideon arrêta son geste.

- « Ce n'est pas de Pomfresh dont elle a besoin, c'est de mon frère. » Enlevant la jeune femme, dont le corps était toujours tendu par la douleur des bras de Sirius, il ordonna : « Allez chercher Fabian, il doit être dans la Grande Salle. Je l'amène jusqu'à ses appartements. On se retrouve là-bas. »

Ne comprenant pas en quoi le Professeur de DCFM serait plus apte à aider Hermione que l'infirmière, mais ayant confiance en Gideon, Sirius partit en courant vers la Grande Salle, suivit presque immédiatement par Gideon qui prit la direction des appartements privés de son frère, qui se trouvaient fort heureusement non loin de là.

Alors que Gideon franchissait la lourde tenture qui masquait l'entrée des appartements de son jumeau, le corps d'Hermione se détendit soudain dans ses bras, comme une marionnette dont les fils se seraient brisés. Inquiet, il se hâta de déposer la jeune femme sur la chauffeuse de velours bleu qui trônait dans le bureau de son frère et qu'il savait confortable, avant de tapoter doucement ses joues pour l'enjoindre à reprendre conscience. Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir faiblement, comme éblouis par la luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, Gideon, d'un mouvement rapide de baguette, ferma les épais rideaux, cachant ainsi les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée qui semblaient tant indisposer la jeune femme, et saisit ses mains, les frottant entre les siennes, anxieux de les sentir si froides. Durant un instant qui parut extraordinairement long à l'ancien Professeur, Hermione le fixa sans vraiment le voir, ni le reconnaître, d'un regard vide, comme si son âme s'était tue.

Puis, aussi soudainement que son corps s'était affaissé, le regard d'Hermione s'éclaira à nouveau, et d'une voix qui semblait étrangement normale après ce qu'elle venait de traverser, elle demanda :

- « Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

- « Je vous ai emmenée dans les appartements de Fabian. » lui expliqua aussitôt Gideon. « Vous avez eu une crise- »

- « La Salle Commune ! Je me suis endormie et…. Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain, en se remémorant toute la conversation qu'elle épiait lorsque l'élancement du Dies Eudaimon s'était fait ressentir avec une force qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir connue depuis son arrivée en 1977. Voyant que Gideon allait parler à nouveau, elle l'interrompit encore : « Il ne doit pas savoir ! » Gideon la fixait, ne comprenant visiblement rien à ce qu'elle lui racontait. « Le livre… » L'ancien Professeur hocha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre. « Sirius ne doit pas découvrir pourquoi son frère a fait… Ce qu'il a fait… Parce que ça a un rapport avec le livre… »

- « Vous voulez dire que le livre qui vous a envoyé ici a un lien avec Regulus Black ? » demanda Gideon, incrédule de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Passant une main sur son visage d'un geste las, il ajouta : « Mais qu'avez-vous fait Hermione ? »

- « Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous dire. » s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. « Je n'avais déjà pas le droit de- »

Mais Hermione fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître, derrière un Fabian franchement essoufflé, Sirius, Lily, James et enfin, quelques instants plus tard, Remus et Peter, tous tout aussi hors d'haleine que leur Professeur.

- « Par les caleçons de Merlin ! » s'exclama Fabian en s'approchant d'Hermione, qu'il s'attendait à voir aux portes de la mort, alors qu'elle semblait simplement être confortablement installée dans son étude. « M. Black a déboulé comme un fou dans la Grande Salle ! J'ai bien crû que vous étiez sur le point de mourir ! » expliqua-t-il en faisant une petite circonvolution de sa baguette à côté du visage d'Hermione. Une lueur argentée brilla faiblement au bout de celle-ci, lui faisant froncer les sourcils pour toute réponse. « Bien, pouvez-vous venir avec moi dans mon laboratoire de Potions, s'il-vous-plait ? » demanda-t-il en tendant une main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever.

Bien qu'encore faible, Hermione obtempéra aussitôt et suivit son Professeur de DCFM jusqu'à une pièce adjacente, où trônait une grande armoire emplie de flacons et de jarres contenant toutes sortes de produits. Dans un coin, un chaudron sous lequel un faible feu était allumé, bouillonnait doucement, laissant échapper des fumerolles verdâtres fortes peu engageantes, mais qui ne dégageaient heureusement aucune odeur.

Fabian désigna un tabouret à Hermione pour qu'elle s'y assît, et aussitôt qu'elle le fit, il transfigura une caisse en bois qui trainait dans un coin, en un tabouret similaire et s'assit face à elle.

- « Vous savez que Gideon et moi n'avons que peu de secrets l'un pour l'autre Miss Granger. » Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, la jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer. « Bien, alors vous devez savoir que votre dernière… crise, l'a relativement impressionné. »

- « Mais je lui ai expliqué- »

- « Que ça passait. Je sais, il me l'a dit. Mais vous aviez si mal, ça lui a… » Fabian paraissait gêné, comme incapable de finir la phrase qu'il avait commencée, et regardait Hermione, s'attendant apparemment à ce qu'elle comprenne à demi-mots.

- « Elle… » réalisa soudain Hermione, saisissant enfin ce que Fabian l'enjoignait à comprendre. « Ca lui a fait penser à- »

- « Oui. » trancha brusquement Fabian, apparemment peu désireux de se souvenir lui aussi de la femme qui aurait pu faire le bonheur de son frère si elle ne lui avait été brusquement arrachée. « Et il m'a demandé de vous préparer une potion antidouleurs plus efficace. » expliqua-t-il en tendant à la jeune femme plusieurs flacons d'une potion aux reflets nacrés. « Vous auriez dû m'en parler avant, Miss Granger, je vous aurais évité cela. » regretta-t-il.

- « J'aurai dû… » soupira-t-elle, en faisant rouler entre ses doigts les fioles qu'il venait de lui donner.

Fabian allait répondre à Hermione, lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé en provenance du salon les fit sursauter. Après avoir expliqué à la jeune femme qu'elle devrait boire quatre gouttes de sa potion chaque matin et deux gouttes supplémentaires en cas de crise, il rejoint rapidement la pièce voisine.

Malgré l'interdiction formelle faite aux Professeurs de recevoir des élèves dans leurs appartements privés, James et Remus allèrent rapidement chiper quelques victuailles pour les plus affamés et tous passèrent la soirée ensemble, profitant du fait de se retrouver sans autres élèves, sans le Directeur qui était à Londres pour plusieurs jours pour une autre des sessions spéciales du Magenmagot, à parler librement, retrouvant un peu de la légèreté qu'ils avaient connu durant les vacances de Noël à Lancaster Gate et passant sous silences les inquiétudes de chacun quand à la violence des crises d'Hermione.


	69. Chapter 69

**Je profite de passe par ici pour downloader quelques chapitres pour faire un coucou et remercier ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews : MERCI ! Ca me fit extrêmement plaisir !**

**Je ne suis que peu sur ffnet et je n'y ai publié que très peu de mes textes (tous les autres sont sur www . hpfanfiction . org ) mais ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des mails en provenance d'ici^^ J'y réponds quand je peux, mais sachez que je les lis tous et que tous me font très plaisir ! Bon je ne vous embête pas plus et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ! **

**69 : Fraternité et Anniversaire**

Alors que les Maraudeurs prenaient congé des jumeaux Prewett aussi discrètement que possible pour éviter qu'un préfet ne les repère dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure avancée de la soirée, Gideon retint un instant Hermione, et, après s'être assuré qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait, lui rappela qu'ils devaient impérativement avoir une conversation pour régler certaines choses en suspens.

Hermione acquiesça aussitôt, consciente que ce qu'elle lui avait avoué nécessitait de plus amples informations et lui donna rendez-vous plus tard devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

A peine arrivés en Salle Commune, Remus, Peter, James et Lily partirent bien vite se coucher afin d'être aussi reposés que possible car la journée du lendemain marquerait, ils le savaient tous, la dernière ligne droite vers les ASPIC et donc le début de contrôles et devoirs encore plus ardus.

Alors qu'elle redoutait que Sirius ne lui pose des questions ou pire, ne culpabilise à nouveau des douleurs qu'elle avait subies un peu plus tôt, Hermione fut surprise de le voir simplement s'installer sur le canapé à son emplacement habituel, attendant apparemment que la jeune femme vint l'y rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit sans trop se faire prier. A peine fut-elle cependant installée entre ses bras, qu'il lui murmura :

« Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter, Hermione ? » Surprise et doutant presque de comprendre de quoi il parlait, elle le fixa, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. « Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir comme ça. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. » clarifia-t-il.

« Je n'en sais rien. » soupira-t-elle, en se blottissant contre lui. « C'est de plus en plus rare… Il y avait des périodes où c'était quasi permanent et maintenant c'est de plus en plus rare, mais je ne sais pas si ça va s'arrêter un jour. »

« Quasi permanent ? » répéta Sirius, incrédule.

« Oui, quand nous sommes revenus des vacances de Noël et que- »

« Ah. A ce moment là. » la coupa-t-il sur un ton où perçait encore la colère qu'elle le savait toujours éprouver envers lui-même quant à cette période où ils s'étaient ostensiblement évités. En un geste apaisant, Hermione passa sa main sur la joue de Sirius, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de son cou, le faisant soupirer lourdement. « Que t'en a-dit le Professeur Prewett ? » demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

« Rien. Il ne peut rien en dire, il m'a donné une nouvelle potion antidouleur, qui devrait être plus efficace. Ca ne devrait pas se reproduire. »

« Je l'espère » soupira-t-il en déposant un baiser protecteur sur son front.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans un silence songeur, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous deux se demandant, pour des raisons différentes, si ces douleurs auraient un jour une fin.

Alors que l'heure de son rendez-vous approchait, Hermione s'extirpa des bras d'un Sirius profondément endormi et sortit de la Salle Commune aussi discrètement que possible. Elle rejoignit rapidement le lieu convenu, où Gideon l'attendait impatiemment, visiblement curieux de comprendre pourquoi la jeune femme lui avait fixé un rendez-vous au beau milieu d'un couloir désert.

Après lui avoir fait jurer le secret absolu, Hermione expliqua à Gideon le fonctionnement de la Salle du Demande et lui en ouvrit les portes.

« Nom d'une gargouille ! Mais c'est proprement fabuleux ! » s'extasia Gideon en pénétrant dans la pièce qu'avait invoquée Hermione. « Vous voulez dire que si vous pensez là maintenant, tout de suite, que vous voulez voir les étoiles- » Mais il s'interrompit, effaré de voir une fenêtre s'ouvrir dans le mur, lui laissant tout loisir d'admirer la voie lactée.

« C'est la Salle sur Demande. Elle se plie aux volontés… » expliqua la jeune femme en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils qu'elle avait fait apparaître dans la pièce qu'elle avait souhaitée quasi identique à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Redevenant soudain sérieux, Gideon s'installa face à elle, et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, s'inclinant ainsi vers Hermione avant de déclarer d'une voix ferme :

« Sirius semble persuadé que Regulus s'est livré à une sorte de rituel et l'a provoqué à dessein. »

« Il a raison. » avoua péniblement Hermione, réalisant amèrement à quel point elle avait sous-estimé Sirius. « Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Ca a un lien avec le livre, que Regulus me laisse- me _laissait_ consulter jusqu'à…Jusqu'à ce qui s'est passé avec Ezrah… »

Gideon passa les mains sur son visage comme pour tenter d'en enlever les traces de fatigue. La journée avait été longue. Le voyage depuis Londres pour renforcer la sécurité à Poudlard durant l'absence de Dumbledore, la conversation avec Sirius, la crise d'Hermione et maintenant… Il apprenait que Regulus Black jouait un rôle dans tout ça.

« Vous jouez avec le feu en cachant à Sirius que vous rencontrez son frère, vous le savez ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Hermione soupira. Evidemment, elle avait conscience qu'elle risquait à un moment ou un autre de se retrouver face à ses contradictions. Mais elle faisait de son mieux, aidant Regulus, étudiant pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle leva la tête un instant, et croisant le regard bleu de Gideon qui lui rappelait tant celui de Ron, elle murmura :

« Il y a des conditions pour ouvrir le livre. Si je n'avais pas aidé Regulus dans ce rituel – elle ignora le regard surpris de Gideon qui n'avait même pas pensé qu'elle avait pu y prendre part -, la seule alternative, c'était la mort de Sirius… »

Aussitôt, elle sentit la main de Gideon se saisir de la sienne, lui assurant ainsi son soutien comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'elle lui avouait quelque chose qui lui était pénible.

« Ma pauvre Hermione…. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je vous plains. Savoir, c'est finalement le pire des poisons… » Il fit une légère pression sur la main de la jeune femme et se rassit au fond de son fauteuil. « Mais je pense que vous avez tort sur un point. »

Elle releva vivement la tête.

« Vous auriez dû parler à Sirius du rituel avant. Il aurait certainement fini par s'y soumettre de son plein gré… Vous n'avez pas pris l'ampleur de l'affection qu'il porte à son frère, malgré tout, je pense qu'il l'aurait aidé. » Devant les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme, il eut un sourire mi-amer, mi-amusé, qu'elle n'ait pas réalisé ce qui lui semblait évident. « Sirius n'a même pas dénoncé son frère alors qu'il l'a attaqué avec un athamé. » Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent un peu plus, mais cette fois en signe manifeste qu'elle était en train de réaliser quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors. « Vous savez pourquoi Sirius n'est pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch alors qu'il adore ça ? »

« Non… » répondit pensivement la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il put y avoir une justification à cela autre que manque de volonté du Maraudeur, ou peut être un niveau insuffisant.

« Parce que Regulus a toujours voulu jouer au Quidditch... Sirius me l'a dit un jour, presque par inadvertance. Et je sais que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas voulu s'opposer à son frère, même à travers le sport, il ne s'est même jamais présenté aux essais des équipes, j'ai demandé au Professeur Thornhill. Ainsi, il évite l'affrontement, le protège à sa manière… Alors effectuer un rituel, aussi douloureux soit-il, pour permettre à son frère d'accéder à un livre… Je suis sûr qu'il aurait fini par accepter… »

Hermione n'avait jamais pensé que Sirius pouvait éprouver autre chose que de la haine pour son frère. Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, il lui avait semblé que leur relation n'était faite que d'invectives… Mais cela n'avait certainement pas toujours été le cas, et elle se souvenait que l'autre Sirius, le Sirius qu'elle avait connu durant l'été passé à Grimmauld Place, ne semblait se souvenir de son frère qu'avec une certaine amertume. Mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait aussi bien, il lui était évident que cette amertume était dirigée contre lui, lui qui n'avait pas su protéger son petit frère, et pas contre Regulus comme elle l'avait crû auparavant.

Avalant péniblement sa salive alors qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle avait été naïve voire négligente vis-à-vis des sentiments de Sirius envers son frère, Hermione soupira lourdement. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, peut-être avait-elle eu tort de se liguer avec Regulus, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que Sirius aurait préféré mourir que d'aider son frère à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort.

La Gryffondor porta à nouveau son regard sur Gideon, dont les yeux ne reflétaient que compassion et tendresse. Il serra un peu plus fort les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes, lui murmurant des mots d'apaisement, qu'ils savaient tous deux illusoires, mais n'en étaient pas moins utiles.

« Je vous connais, vous êtes en train de vous faire des reproches… Mais en tant que fille unique, il est normal que certaines choses vous aient échappées… » tempéra-t-il, sachant très bien qu'Hermione était en train de se morigéner intérieurement. « Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne découvre pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Comptez sur moi. » promit Gideon, avant de s'excuser pour aller effectuer une nouvelle patrouille nocturne dans les dédales de Poudlard, raccompagnant par là même Hermione jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors, où elle reprit aussitôt sa place, tout contre Sirius qui dormait toujours du sommeil du juste.

Dès le lendemain matin, Lily et James profitèrent de la présence de Gideon à la table des Gryffondors, qu'il avait à nouveau décidé « _d'honorer de sa présence_ », selon ses propres paroles, pour lui demander son avis quant à la décision qu'ils devaient prendre.

En effet, après un stage pour le moins frustrant au sein du Bureau des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, durant lequel on leur avait fait étudier toutes les procédures et les jurisprudences, Lily et James doutaient de plus en plus que leurs avenirs se trouvent dans cette voie.

« Mais quand je vois Frank, je me dis que ça pourrait me plaire quand même. » dit James pour justifier son hésitation.

« Frank ? Frank Longbottom ? » s'enquit Gideon.

« Vous le connaissez ? » demanda aussitôt Lily, qui avait trouvé le petit ami de son amie Alice absolument charmant et d'un grand professionnalisme.

« Bien sûr. C'est un excellent Auror. Maugrey m'a même confié, sous le couvert du secret, qu'il est le meilleur après lui… » répondit le jumeau avec un clin d'œil à Lily. « Mais je dois dire, que même si Frank a réussi à se faire une place de choix, la vie d'Auror n'est pas toujours comme ça. Il y a beaucoup d'appelés pour peu d'élus… Et tous les Aurors ne traquent pas les mages noirs, il y a des postes, bien moins prestigieux, même si tout aussi utiles… »

« Oui, c'est ce que je disais ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Pas besoin du Ministère pour lutter contre Voldemort. »

« Si j'ai à choisir entre… » Lily jeta un œil alentour pour voir si personne ne les écoutait et murmura : « Entre l'Ordre et le Ministère… Le choix ne se pose pas vraiment. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de choisir… » la détrompa Gideon, avant d'ajouter avec un petit clin d'œil : « Certains arrivent très bien à gérer les deux. »

« Je préfère me consacrer à autre chose. » déclara soudain solennellement James, surprenant tous ses amis. « Depuis le début de cette année, il s'est passé trop de choses pour que je perde mon temps dans une formation d'Auror. Dès les ASPIC passés, je me mettrais à genoux s'il le faut, mais Dumbledore nous intégrera. »

« Il le fera sans que vous ayez besoin de plier les jambes. » tempéra Gideon avec un sourire amusé. « Il y a déjà beaucoup réfléchi et, s'il était conscient de votre valeur avant, après ce que vous avez fait pour Hermione il n'en est que plus certain. Je pense qu'il ne saurait tarder à vous en parler. »

Emplis de l'espoir d'être enfin bientôt intégrés au sein de l'Ordre, les Maraudeurs focalisèrent aussitôt leur énergie, non pas vers leurs études ou le cours de potions qui les attendait dès leur petit déjeuner fini, comme on aurait pu légitimement s'y attendre, mais vers l'organisation de la fête d'anniversaire de Sirius, que ce dernier souhaitait inoubliable.

En effet, même si les cours étaient ponctués de tests et autres mises à l'épreuve plus rudes les unes que les autres en vue des imminents ASPIC, les quatre garçons trouvèrent tout de même le temps d'organiser tout ce dont une bonne fête avait besoin : ravitaillements, qu'il fallait se procurer _discrètement_ à Pré au Lard, négocier auprès des Préfets l'invitation d'élèves non-Gryffondors, et enfin s'assurer que la Salle Commune soit débarrassée de ses encombrantes tables de travail pour y faire un semblant de piste de danse, James ayant réussi l'exploit de faire pénétrer une radio qui leur permettrait d'écouter la RITM.

Lorsque enfin le 21 mai(1) arriva, Hermione ne put qu'admettre que les Maraudeurs savaient faire preuve d'un sens de l'organisation pour le moins surprenant tant tout semblait propice à la fête.

Les plus jeunes élèves furent envoyés sans ménagement dans leurs dortoirs, tandis que tous les sixièmes et septièmes années Gryffondor se rassemblaient dans leur Salle Commune. Bien vite ils furent rejoints par quelques Serdaigles, qu'Hermione reconnut comme appartenant à l'équipe de Quidditch, puis une demi-douzaine de Poufsouffles, dont Ezrah Williamson. Grâce à un arrangement que les garçons semblaient avoir passé avec les elfes, de la nourriture et des boissons semblèrent apparaître de nulle part, et enfin, dès que les premières notes de la dernière chanson de Stubby Boardman et les Hobegobelins se firent entendre, la fête put vraiment commencer.

Hermione passa une grande partie de la soirée assise sur le divan qui avait été repoussé devant l'âtre à discuter avec Ezrah, qui encore trop faible pour se joindre à la foule des danseurs, n'avait d'autre choix que de rester assis.

Hermione ne sut pas par quel miracle aucun Professeur ne fut alerté par leur raffut, mais elle fut bien obligée de constater, lorsque la Salle commença à se vider, en même temps que les premières lueurs de l'aube poignaient à l'orée de la Foret Interdite, que personne ne les avait interrompus – même pas un Gryffondor errant hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu imposé par les Maraudeurs - et que tous les invités semblaient s'être amusés. Elle soupçonnait Gideon et Fabian, qui avaient fait une apparition éclair dans la soirée, d'avoir aidé les Maraudeurs d'une façon ou d'une autre pour qu'aucun Professeur n'ait vent de la fête, mais elle préférait ne pas chercher à comprendre, et simplement profiter de l'anniversaire de Sirius.

Tandis que James et Lily se chargeaient de raccompagner les élèves des autres maisons jusqu'à leurs Salles Communes sous le couvert de leurs charges de Préfets en Chef, Sirius, Peter et Remus s'affairaient de tous côtés afin de rendre à la Salle Commune son aspect originel afin que les plus jeunes, qui allaient certainement bientôt se lever et rejoindre la Salle Commune, ne se doutent de rien.

Après un dernier coup de baguette qui fit disparaitre une tache de Bièraubeurre du tapis, Sirius s'écroula sur le canapé, juste à côté d'Hermione qui venait de s'y asseoir après avoir lancé un « Evanesco » sur les dernières traces de nourriture sur la table qui avait supporté le buffet.

Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux, fatiguée par cette nuit blanche, mais en même temps infiniment heureuse de l'avoir vécue, ne serait-ce que pour le sourire qui avait illuminé le visage de Sirius lorsqu'il avait ouvert le cadeau que ses amis lui avaient fait. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sirius déposa un baiser sur sa joue, comme pour la rappeler à lui et lui murmura :

« Tu sais que je n'ai pas pu te remercier correctement pour ça. » dit-il en désignant la magnifique veste de cuir qu'il avait reçue et qu'il n'avait pas ôtée depuis qu'il l'avait sortie de son paquet.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qui ai pay- » commença à protester Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Sirius qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

« Je me fiche de savoir à qui étaient les Gallions… » lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire. « James m'a avoué que c'était ton idée. Il paraît que tu lui as dit que ça irait parfaitement avec la moto que je cachais dans l'arrière-cour de Lancaster Gate. » Hermione eut un sourire gênée, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû répéter à James ce que Sirius lui avait confié pendant leur séjour à Londres au sujet de cette moto qu'il avait achetée presque en même temps que la maison et qu'il remettait en état depuis, persuadé qu'il réussirait en plus à la faire voler. Voyant le regard d'excuse de sa petite amie, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'allais leur en parler un jour ou l'autre… C'est juste que je voulais leur montrer une fois qu'elle volerait. »

Hermione se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour, mais des bruits de pas dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles se firent entendre et aussitôt ils se séparèrent, préservant encore et toujours le secret de leur relation aux yeux de tous.

Le week-end qui suivit fut un des plus paresseux qu'Hermione ne se soit jamais autorisé, puisque les garçons, Lily et elle n'ouvrirent même pas un livre de cours, et se contentèrent de se reposer dans le parc, non loin du lac, à l'ombre du grand hêtre que les Maraudeurs semblaient tant apprécier.

Laissant à nouveau ses pensées se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait négligé jusque-là, tout d'abord à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Ezrah, puis de l'anniversaire de Sirius qui lui avait pris plus de temps et d'énergie qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, Hermione s'efforça de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Car son but était limpide : elle voulait comprendre. Comprendre ce en quoi elle avait échoué, comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, comprendre les erreurs de calcul qu'elle avait fait, comprendre ce qui l'avait menée là où elle était, et peut-être enfin, comprendre si elle allait repartir de là où elle venait, et à quel moment cela se produirait.

Dans le canon, jamais la date de naissance de Sirius n'est précisée, je l'ai donc arbitrairement fixée au 21 mai 1960.


	70. Chapter 70

**70 : Consulter et ASPIC**

Malheureusement pour Hermione, Regulus semblait lui tenir rigueur de son brusque abandon, et ignorait ostensiblement tous les signes discrets qu'elle lui adressait pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient se rencontrer à nouveau.

Ce n'est que deux semaines après l'anniversaire de Sirius qu'elle réussit enfin à se trouver en même temps que lui à la Bibliothèque, et après l'avoir fixé durement pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures alors qu'il bavardait avec un de ses camarades de Maison, Hermione se leva brusquement, espérant qu'enfin, il consentirait à la rejoindre à la Réserve. La patience de la jeune femme était presque à bout quand soudain Regulus fit irruption dans ce recoin peu fréquenté de la Bibliothèque, visiblement de méchante humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ? » grogna-t-il, à peine le cordon donnant accès à la Réserve passé.

« Qu'est-ce que je te veux ? » s'indigna-t-elle, agacée au plus haut point d'avoir été si longtemps ignorée. « A ton avis ? Je n'ai pas fini ce que j'avais à faire avec ton livre ! J'en ai besoin ! »

Le Serpentard sembla soudain perdre toute contenance et s'approcha rapidement d'elle, tout en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule :

« Pas si fort ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, en attrapant le bras d'Hermione et l'attirant dans un coin reculé. « Severus se doute de quelque chose. Je crois qu'il a fouillé dans- » Il s'interrompit, apparemment peu désireux d'expliquer à la jeune femme comment son camarade semblait avoir découvert quelque chose. « Il a trouvé mes notes. Il a tout lu, et ton écriture est sur certaines pages... » Hermione haussa les sourcils, couvrant sa main de sa bouche par réflexe. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que les quelques calculs qu'elle avait corrigés pourraient mettre Regulus dans une situation compromettante, mais Snape devait connaître son écriture, après tout, ils partageaient plusieurs cours. « Je lui ai dit que c'était l'écriture d'une Serdaigle avec qui je travaille souvent, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait crû… C'est trop dangereux, Granger. Si Severus fait le lien entre ces calculs et toi- »

« Tu crois qu'il en réfèrera à Voldemort ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

« Je ne sais pas… Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps… » Il sembla hésiter un instant avant d'ajouter : « Severus n'est pas particulièrement apprécié parmi les Mangemorts, parce que… parce qu'il est de Sang-Mêlé… » Il était visiblement gêné de parler du statut de sang de son ami, mais Hermione entendit tout de même une certaine fierté dans sa voix lorsque il ajouta : « Je ne pense pas que cela suffirait à inquiéter ma position, surtout maintenant, mais- »

« Tu ne veux pas prendre le risque. Quand je pense que je croyais que c'était parce que je n'étais pas venue à notre dernier rendez-vous. » soupira Hermione, en fixant Regulus, désemparée de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Soudain, se souvenant de leur dernière conversation, elle objecta : « Tu as juré, Black. Je t'ai aidé, je- »

« Et je suis là. » la coupa-t-il, visiblement agacé qu'Hermione le rappelle à l'ordre. « J'ai bien vu les signes que tu me faisais depuis une dizaine de jours, mais j'ai dû attendre que la méfiance de Severus s'endorme un peu... » Il passa une main sous sa cape et en sortit le Black's Compendium. « Je te l'ai amené, mais c'est ta dernière chance, Granger, je ne crois pas pouvoir m'éclipser à nouveau… Severus est trop à cran depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Williamson… » Regulus évita manifestement le regard d'Hermione, fixant sur un point derrière elle, comme s'il craignait d'y voir des reproches. « Je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles. Je suis revenu dans les faveurs du Maître. Il est hors de question que tu mettes ma position en danger. » déclara-t-il soudain sur un ton sans appel. « C'est la dernière fois que je prends le risque de te laisser consulter le Black's Compendium. Sers-t-en à bon escient. » Et sans rien ajouter, il posa le livre devant la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité de la Reserve, s'abîmant dans l'examen des volumes de cuir d'un des rayonnages.

Hermione s'ébroua rapidement pour chasser l'état de stupeur dans lequel sa conversation avec Regulus venait de la laisser et se hâta vers l'ancien grimoire. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle y avait accès, il fallait qu'elle prenne toutes les informations qui pourraient lui être utiles afin de pouvoir terminer ses recherches sans lui, elle n'avait pas le temps de ruminer ce que Regulus venait de lui dire.

Le temps sembla voler, et bien trop vite, Regulus vint lui reprendre le Black's Compendium. Elle remarqua soudain ce qui lui avait échappé jusque là : à quel point Regulus semblait las, fatigué, comme drainé, et elle se demanda ce que le retour dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort devait bien avoir induit... Et pourtant il avait semblé si fier tout à l'heure d'être bien placé parmi les Mangemorts…

Comme cela s'était déjà produit plusieurs mois auparavant, Hermione se sentit emportée par un élan de sympathie envers Regulus, et leva la main, s'apprêtant à la poser sur l'épaule du Serpentard pour le retenir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la Réserve, lui donner une preuve de soutien, un peu de réconfort...

Mais elle suspendit son geste, soudain frappée par l'étrangeté du moment, alors qu'elle se disait que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'elle adressait la parole au frère cadet de Sirius, puisque seule la mort l'attendait, dans un futur qui sembla soudain si proche, trop proche à Hermione.

La dure réalité de sa position de voyageuse temporelle la rattrapa soudainement et Hermione dû s'asseoir, soudain tétanisée par la culpabilité qui l'assaillait, elle qui voyait sous ses yeux, chaque jour, se nouer les fils des destins de ceux qu'elle côtoyait, appréciait, chérissait et aimait.

Hermione avait de plus à plus de difficultés à se retenir de révéler ce qu'elle savait, ce qui pourrait sauver les vies de tant d'innocents… Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle pensait que Gideon avait raison, et qu'elle resterait coincée à cette époque, parce qu'elle avait déjà trop influé sur les évènements et même si ses amis et sa famille lui manquaient terriblement, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de renoncer au bonheur qu'elle avait trouvé à cette époque.

Hermione avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'en parler avec Dumbledore, mais le silence de celui-ci quant à ce qui attendait le jeune femme une fois les ASPIC terminées lui pesait de plus en plus. Hermione avait eu plusieurs entrevues à ce sujet avec lui, et lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué en quoi consistaient ses obligations à Londres, elle avait compris et accepté que cela devait passer avant tout ce qui pouvait bien la préoccuper.

En effet, le Directeur, lui avait avoué qu'il usait de toute son influence pour persuader Millicent Bagnold de renoncer une fois de plus à laisser son poste de Ministre de la Magie, redoutant que son successeur ne soit désigné en la personne de Bartemius Croupton, que Dumbledore trouvait beaucoup trop rigide et véhément pour gérer un conflit tel que celui qui était en train d'émerger. Hermione n'avait pu qu'approuver, sachant très bien les dégâts que pourraient entraîner la rigueur, l'implacabilité et surtout la tolérance de Croupton vis-à-vis de la violence que pouvait employer les Aurors pour parvenir à leur fin. Mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu négligée par le Directeur, comprenant enfin ce qu'Harry lui avait expliqué avoir ressenti durant leur cinquième année.

Quelques jours après son entretien avec Regulus cependant, le titre de la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier mit un peu de baume au cœur à Hermione :

_« Quand Millicent Bagnold jettera-t-elle l'éponge ? »_ titrait le journal, juste au-dessus d'une photo de la vieille dame qui se tenait rigide, entre deux hommes qu'Hermione reconnu sans mal comme étant Cornélius Fudge et Bartemius Croupton. Il sembla à Hermione distinguer la haute silhouette de Dumbledore un peu plus loin,, qui s'éloignait, mais une sorcière s'entêtait à se tenir devant lui, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, comme pour tenter d'apparaître sur la photographie.

L'article qui s'ensuivait était un ramassis de ragots et de rumeurs mettant en doute les capacités intellectuelles de la Ministre de la Magie, mais la nouvelle était bel et bien tombée : Bagnold renonçait à laisser son poste, justifiant que : _« durant des temps de crise, elle se sentirait plus utile à ce poste qu'à planter des bégonias chez elle. »_

Hermione ne put retenir une petite exclamation de joie à la lecture du journal, et aussitôt son regard s'envola vers la Table des Professeurs où elle croisa les yeux bleus du Directeur qui lui fit un discret sourire en retour.

D'un mouvement des yeux, il sembla lui désigner les fenêtres, et Hermione se retourna aussitôt, pour voir une des chouettes de l'école venir vers elle et se poser à côté de son assiette.

Elle chipa une tranche de bacon dans l'assiette de Sirius, qui protesta pour la forme, la remit à l'oiseau comme récompense, et s'empara avidement du petit bout de parchemin attaché à la patte de la chouette.

_Les dragées de Bertie Crochue au goût chocolat son excellente accompagnées d'un thé._

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » demanda Sirius, qui s'était penché par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione pour lire en même temps qu'elle.

« Ca, mon cher Sirius, » répondit-elle sur le ton le plus professoral qu'elle put invoquer. « C'est notre rendez-vous pour la fin d'après-midi. » termina-t-elle avec un sourire à ses amis.

« Notre rendez-vous ? » s'étonna James. « Tu veux dire que tu as réfléchi à ce qu'on t'a demandé et que- »

« Que je pense que vous avez raison et que si nous ne forçons pas un peu la main à Dumbledore… Rien n'aboutira. » l'interrompit-elle.

James étouffa un cri de joie, ravi de voir qu'Hermione s'était finalement rangée à ses arguments – ou plutôt ses suppliques, si l'on était honnête – et qu'elle avait accepté de se rendre à sa prochaine entrevue avec le Directeur accompagnée de tous ses amis, pour qu'enfin ils puissent directement lui exprimer leur désir d'intégrer l'Ordre.

La journée passa bien trop lentement au goût des Maraudeurs, qui piaffaient d'impatience de pouvoir enfin exprimer à Dumbledore leur volonté de lutter. En effet, entre ce qu'ils lisaient dans les journaux et ce dont ils avaient eu vent par les jumeaux Prewett, ils étaient maintenant plus que déterminés à lutter contre Voldemort.

Lorsqu'enfin l'heure du thé arriva, c'est avec une certaine fébrilité que les Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione se retrouvèrent devant les gargouilles menant au bureau directorial. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse à ses amis, Hermione fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir le flacon de potion que Fabian Prewett lui avait confié et en prit les gouttes prescrites, avant de prononcer le mot de passe.

Dumbledore ne parut pas étonné un instant de voir débarquer dans son bureau les six Gryffondors. D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit apparaître de confortables fauteuils et laissa les jeunes gens s'installer avant de parler.

« Miss Granger, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vos amis sont ici ? » demanda calmement le Directeur en joignant ses mains devant lui et y posant son menton.

Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, James, qui contrôlait de plus en plus mal son impatience, dit brusquement :

« Nous l'y avons obligée. Nous voulons entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

Le Directeur leva un sourcil dont Hermione n'aurait su dire s'il était surpris ou amusé mais ne bougea pas. Il resta ainsi un temps qui sembla infiniment long aux six Gryffondors, les regardant intensément l'un après l'autre, avant de finalement soupirer lourdement en se replaçant au fond de son fauteuil.

« Je voulais attendre que vos ASPIC soient passés pour aborder ce sujet… » Il eut un petit rire ironique et ajouta : « Je reconnais bien l'impatience des Gryffondors… »

« Nous avons tous dix-huit ans, maintenant. » expliqua Sirius « Nous sommes majeurs, même chez les Moldus, et ce n'est pas quelques ASPIC, que nous allons tous réussir haut la main, soit dit en passant, qui vont nous détourner de ce que nous voulons faire. »

Dumbledore ne protesta pas, se contentant de hocher la tête alors que les uns après les autres, ils affirmaient leur volonté de lutter contre Voldemort. Après que Peter ait lui aussi exprimé son désir de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre, le Directeur fit signe à Fawkes, qui traversa la pièce pour venir se poser devant lui et lui demanda d'aller signaler à Gideon et Fabian qu'il souhaitait les voir.

Hermione inspira longuement, elle savait que le moment était crucial, Dumbledore était en train de plier, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir les tremblements de ses mains et les avait cachées dans les replis de sa robe, espérant ne pas inquiéter les autres par sa nervosité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades et remarqua qu'eux aussi paraissaient singulièrement tendus, mais aussi très déterminés. Elle avait tant appris à les connaître, qu'elle savait reconnaître tous ces signes d'inquiétude : les muscles de la mâchoire de Sirius qui ne cessaient de se contracter et se décontracter, le pli entre les sourcils de Remus, la façon dont James passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les aplatir puis à nouveau quelques secondes après pour les ébouriffer, le regard de Lily qui restait fixé sur un des étranges appareils qui émettait des fumerolles sur le bureau de Dumbledore et les presque imperceptibles balancements de Peter… Autant de signes qui montraient que ses amis avaient conscience de l'ampleur de ce à quoi il désirait tant adhérer.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, les jumeaux se présentèrent à la porte, et semblèrent quelque peu surpris de trouver dans le bureau du Directeur les élèves qu'ils avaient déjà appris à considérer comme des égaux.

« J'allais repartir, Albus, j'espère qu'on peut aller vite. » avertit Gideon en allant s'asseoir lourdement dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître à côté du Directeur.

« Gid… » le sermonna doucement Fabian, qui semblait ne pas apprécier la nonchalance de son frère, lui était toujours plus rigoureux quant au respect de la bienséance, ce qui était relativement paradoxal, quand on constatait le peu de soin qu'il accordait aux choses matérielles.

Lorsque tous furent installés, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers les jumeaux Prewett, leur annonçant, sur un ton faussement surpris :

« Ces jeunes gens sont venus tout à fait _spontanémen_t me faire part de leur souhait d'intégrer notre organisation. Comme vous m'avez tous deux vanté si souvent les mérites de ces élèves, je me suis dit qu'il n'était que justice que vous soyez présents lorsque nous parlerions de l'Ordre. » Gideon et Fabian semblaient ravi de constater que les six Gryffondors avaient un peu forcé la main de leur bien-aimé et respecté leader, affichant tous deux un large sourire. Dumbledore observa un instant les deux rouquins, puis se tourna à nouveaux vers les Maraudeurs, Hermione et Lily avant de poursuivre « Je ne peux que regretter que vous n'ayez pas voulu m'écouter et attendre que les ASPIC soient passés… Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Soudain, le visage toujours bienveillant et souvent malicieux du Directeur se fit dur lorsqu'il déclara : « En dehors des murs de Poudlard, le chaos règne. »

Aussitôt, tous se tendirent, comme si les mots de Dumbledore avaient fait baisser la température de plusieurs degrés. Hermione cala un peu mieux ses mains qui n'arrivaient pas à cesser de trembler, et constata avec effarement que ses jambes étaient prises de fourmillement désagréables.

« C'est une vraie bataille que nous livrons. Vous n'aurez plus de temps à consacrer à des fariboles comme vous le faites à Poudlard. » ajouta Fabian, en faisant un étrange petit sourire à Sirius, prouvant comme Hermione l'avait craint, que certains Professeurs devaient avoir eu vent de la fête qui avait eu lieu.

« Je sais très bien, parce que je vous côtoie depuis longtemps maintenant, que votre loyauté est du côté de la justice. » déclara Gideon sur un ton solennel qui semblait étrange dans la bouche de quelqu'un qui était si souvent prompt à la plaisanterie. « Mais si, comme je sais que vous le souhaitez, vous vous engagez auprès de l'Ordre, vous devez réaliser que ça en sera fini de la protection que vous confère Poudlard. »

Aux mots de Gideon, Hermione ne put retenir un spasme violent et se mit à trembler de plus en plus violemment. Fabian, qui était le plus proche d'elle posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et se tourner vers lui.

Aussi discrètement qu'il le put pendant que Dumbledore expliquait aux autres le rôle de l'Ordre et les actions qu'il menait, Fabian se saisit de la fiole de la potion qu'il avait préparée pour Hermione et lui en administra les gouttes convenues.

La potion sembla l'apaiser rapidement, permettant à la jeune femme de se redresser un peu dans son fauteuil.

Dumbledore récita un serment et, sous les yeux d'Hermione, Gideon et Fabian Prewett, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew et Sirius Black firent leur entrée au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Le Directeur se tourna vers Hermione pour lui faire prêter serment à son tour, mais transpercée par une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue, la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même, glissant de son fauteuil pour s'écrouler au sol. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers d'insectes courraient sur sa peau, que des aiguilles chauffées à blanc lui perforaient les entrailles.

Sirius fut aussitôt à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à distinguer ce qui l'entourait, mais elle reconnut son odeur, cette odeur si familière qui d'ordinaire l'apaisait tant. Seule la douleur composait son univers à cet instant : pulsatile, cuisante, gagnant en intensité à chaque seconde, elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, chaque inspiration lui donnant l'impression de raviver ce feu qui brûlait en elle.

Et aussi soudainement que la vague l'avait saisie, la douleur reflua, disparaissant complètement. Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, rencontrant le regard empli d'inquiétude de Sirius. Elle s'apprêtait à le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une crise, mais elle réalisa qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu pareil situation…

Cette accalmie dans la douleur, cet œil du cyclone, ce calme avant la tempête… Elle s'en souvenait. Hermione leva aussitôt les yeux vers Dumbledore qui se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire triste et résigné, alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui la tenait contre lui.

Hermione tourna frénétiquement la tête de tous côté. Ça n'était pas possible, pas maintenant. Elle lança un regard perdu à Gideon qui était accroupi à ses côtés. Il avait eu tort. Elle allait partir… repartir vers son époque et laisser ce qui faisait maintenant sa vie. Toujours interdite, elle se retourna vers Sirius. Le regard empli d'angoisse et de larmes qu'elle lui adressa lui fit aussitôt resserrer son étreinte, mais à peine eut-elle prononcé un non qui ressemblait plus à la plainte d'un animal blessé qu'à de vraies paroles, que la douleur reprit.

Plus forte, plus vivace encore. Elle se sentit écrasée, était-ce parce que Sirius la serrait dans ses bras ? Il lui sembla entendre sa voix qui lui disait de s'accrocher, que James était parti chercher Pomfresh, que tout irait bien…Mais alors qu'elle tentait de mobiliser ses maigres forces pour lui répondre, lui dire encore une fois, une dernière fois, qu'elle l'aimait, une vague de douleur l'emporta, la submergea et dans un immense craquement sonore, elle disparut.


	71. Chapter 71

**Pardon pardon, j'avais encore oublié de mettre à jour ici ! **

**Merci bcp à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer et je suis contente que la fin du dernier chapitre ait surpris pas mal d'entre vous, mais la fin est encore loin… Patience^^**

**71 : Pleurer et S'inquiéter**

Hermione était incapable de se mouvoir, incapable ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose de dur, qui sentait la poussière, la cire et l'encaustique. Elle fit doucement bouger ses doigts, comme si elle craignait que les sensations ne s'évanouissent au moindre contact. Elle reconnut du bois, dur et nervuré, du bois qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Ce n'était plus le chaleureux bureau de Dumbledore qui l'entourait. Plus de tentures, de tapis aux tons chatoyants, seulement le plancher de chêne et les murs pâles du salon de Grimmauld Place.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, serrant fort ses paupières dans l'espoir fou de faire disparaître le lieu dans lequel elle était et de se réveiller à Poudlard. Elle voulait fermer les yeux encore un instant, juste un instant pour ne pas avoir à réaliser l'inévitable. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle avait rejoint l'époque à laquelle elle appartenait, qu'elle les avait quittés.

Elle ne put poursuivre sa pensée, un étau lui avait enserré le cœur, broyant sa poitrine et coupant sa respiration. Elle avait mal. Le Dies Eudaimon avait fait son office et les douleurs magiques avaient cessé, remplacées par d'autres souffrances, peut-être même plus horribles.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues et qu'elle posait son front à même le sol, terrassée par la douleur. Elle était revenue à son époque et eux étaient restés en arrière. Elle les avait laissés à une mort certaine… Elle n'avait rien pu faire…. Peter…Snape… Dumbledore… Fabian… James… Lily… Gideon… Et Sirius. Penser à celui qu'elle aimait tant lui coupa le souffle tant la douleur était grande et elle se recroquevilla contre le sol, vaine tentative pour se sentir protégée des tourments qui l'habitaient.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, dans le Salon, à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes, pour être seulement secouée de sanglots secs et douloureux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit la lourde porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée qu'elle pensa à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Qu'allaient-ils croire ? Ils avaient dû mourir d'inquiétude quand elle avait disparu… Elle reconnut la voix de Ginny qui signalait qu'elle était rentrée.

Entendant ensuite la porte de la cuisine, Hermione voulu se lever, appeler son amie, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. À cet instant, elle avait tant envie de se blottir au creux des bras de Sirius qu'elle en avait mal dans tout son être, comme déchirée. Elle resta recroquevillée à même le sol, attendant un hypothétique reflux de la douleur qui enchâssait son cœur.

Ginny n'en revenait pas. On l'avait fait se déranger pour rien. Décidemment, Gwenog commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs à changer sans arrêt le planning des entraînements en fonction de ses humeurs, surtout qu'avec Noël dans trois jours, elle avait mieux à faire que des allers retours à Holyhead.

Prenant une large bouchée du sandwich qu'elle venait de se préparer pour tenter de se remonter le moral, elle ressorti de la cuisine et passa la tête dans la cage d'escalier, étonnée que Hermione ne l'ait pas encore rejoint. Après tout, ce matin au petit déjeuner, elle avait dit qu'elle resterait à la maison. Comme elle avait besoin d'une oreille compatissante pour pouvoir se plaindre de sa Capitaine, Ginny partit à la recherche de son amie qu'elle espérait persuader d'aller faire un peu de shopping dans le Londres moldu pour leurs dernières emplettes de Noel.

Hermione n'était vraisemblablement pas dans la Salle à Manger, aussi la rouquine décida de monter immédiatement au premier étage, où elle était presque sûre de trouver Hermione, soit dans sa chambre, soit dans le Salon.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du Salon, Ginny s'attendait à voir son amie abîmée dans la lecture d'un de ces poussiéreux mais précieux livres, et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise à la vue de ce qu'elle découvrit : Hermione était couchée sur le sol, apparemment inconsciente et des feuilles avaient été éparpillées dans toute la pièce, comme disséminées par une rafale de vent.

Ginny s'empara aussitôt de sa baguette, sur le qui-vive. Elle s'approcha doucement de son amie, s'accroupit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule la tournant doucement vers elle pour aviser de son état. Hermione sursauta violemment, comme si le contact de la main de Ginny l'avait brûlée, mais aussitôt qu'elle avisa que son amie se trouvait près d'elle, elle se jeta dans ses bras, la faisant chuter à la renverse.

Ginny ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Elle avait quitté une Hermione en grande forme ce matin. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Personne d'autre que les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pu pénétrer dans la demeure, puisqu'un autre Fidelitas avait été lancé pour protéger la tranquillité de ses quatre habitants. Et elle était sûre qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre n'aurait pu s'en prendre à Hermione, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Ginny observa son amie, cherchant dans son apparence un quelconque indice afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Hermione soit dans cet état, apparemment incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, marmonnant des propos incohérents et entrecoupés de sanglots.

Hermione ne portait plus les vêtements dans lesquels Ginny l'avait vue le matin même, mais un uniforme de Poudlard, ce qui sembla étrange à la rouquine.

« Il faut que tu te calmes, Hermione. » tenta de tempérer la jeune femme, tenant toujours contre elle son amie qui était secouée de sanglots. « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » lui dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux en un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

Hermione, le visage toujours enfoui contre son amie ne cessait de hoqueter, tentant vainement de parler. Se résolvant à contre cœur à laisser seule une Hermione visiblement sous le choc, Ginny se hâta d'aller chercher dans la salle de bains un peu de Philtre de Paix dans l'espoir d'enfin la calmer et pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Après avoir donné à Hermione une ou deux gorgées de la potion anxiolytique, celle-ci s'apaisa enfin visiblement, sa respiration se faisant progressivement moins heurtée.

« Hermione, il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. » pria Ginny sur le ton le plus calme qu'elle put invoquer, tenant dans ses mains celles de son amie.

Mais Hermione, l'esprit un peu moins focalisé sur sa douleur grâce à l'effet de la potion ne savait plus à quoi faire. Ginny ne semblait s'inquiéter que de ses larmes, n'avait pas mentionné sa disparition... D'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes et les sanglots, elle demanda :

« Quel jour sommes nous, Gin ? »

Son amie la fixa, sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiète, mais lui répondit néanmoins :

« Mardi… Mardi 22 décembre 1998. »

Hermione eut l'impression de suffoquer en attendant la réponse de Ginny. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, ingurgitant encore un peu de Philtre de Paix sous le regard plus que surpris de son amie. Pour elle il s'était écoulé plusieurs mois, alors que pour Harry, Ron et les autres… Elle regarda à travers l'imposant Bow-window du Salon et remarqua que le soleil était encore relativement haut dans le ciel… Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ici ? Quelques heures ? Minutes ? Secondes peut-être…

Sans même une seconde songer aux conséquences désastreuses que cela aurait certainement, Hermione prit une grande inspiration et entama son récit :

« J'ai… J'ai fini mes calculs et la potion et- »

« Tu as essayé de pratiquer le rituel qu'on a trouvé ? Mais tu es folle, Hermione, tu- » Mais Ginny s'interrompit, comprenant qu'il y avait plus et que ses reproches étaient de toute façon inutiles. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai lancé le sort et- » Mais Hermione fut dans l'incapacité de finir sa phrase, c'était comme si un étau venait d'enserrer sa gorge, comme si une main invisible s'était posée pour qu'elle ne puisse plus parler. Elle massa un peu son cou pour tenter de le détendre et voulut reprendre, mais à peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche dans l'espoir de dire à Ginny qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps qu'elle eut l'impression que du plomb venait d'envahir sa bouche et elle fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Etonnée et inquiète, elle fixait Ginny dont le doux regard caramel ne cessait de la scruter, attendant des réponses.

Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de prononcer le moindre mot concernant ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Désemparée, épuisée et drainée, Hermione se laissa encore une fois aller aux larmes et s'effondra à nouveau dans les bras de Ginny, incapable d'exprimer autre chose que sa douleur.

Lorsque enfin les larmes d'Hermione s'apaisèrent et qu'elle la sentit se détendre dans ses bras, visiblement exténuée, Ginny se saisit de sa baguette et lévita son amie jusqu'à sa chambre, espérant qu'elle serait plus à même de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle aurait dormi.

Perturbée d'avoir vu Hermione dans cet état, Ginny redescendit doucement les escaliers de Grimmauld Place. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine, et d'un revers de baguette fit bouillir de l'eau. Elle en versa dans le mug où elle avait placé un sachet de thé, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta violemment et faillit renverser son thé brûlant lorsqu'elle entendit une voix, provenant de l'autre côté de la grande table :

« Je veux bien un thé aussi, s'il te plait. »

Posant son breuvage avant de porter sa main à son cœur pour tenter d'en apaiser les battements, Ginny fit un faible sourire à Harry, qui était assis à table, grignotant quelques biscuits.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? » s'étonna-t-elle en saisissant un autre mug qu'elle remplit d'eau bouillante avant de lui tendre.

« Oui, Ron et George disent que je suis plus une gêne qu'une aide, vu le nombre de personnes qui entrent dans le magasin seulement pour me regarder et n'achètent rien. » avoua-t-il avec une grimace en saisissant un sachet de Earl Grey dans la boîte que Ginny avait posé sur la table à son intention.

Ginny s'assit en face de lui, lui faisant un faible sourire et laissant son regarder dériver vers les volutes que formaient l'écume du thé dans sa tasse.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Harry après un moment de silence.

Ginny soupira, elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de son amie, à qui elle avait juré le secret au sujet de ses recherches, mais elle était bien trop inquiète pour ne pas en informer Harry.

« C'est… C'est Hermione... » soupira-t-elle. Sans surprise, elle vit Harry se tendre aussitôt.

Ginny n'avait jamais su exactement tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'année où Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient devenus les Indésirables n°1, 2 et 3, l'année où ils avaient dû fuir. Bien sûr, ils avaient donné quelques explications… Des artefacts de Magie Noire à détruire, des fragments de l'âme de Voldemort, avaient-ils expliqué à l'Ordre.

Mais elle savait qu'ils cachaient encore certaines choses. Bill lui avait parlé de leur arrivée surprise à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, d'Hermione inconsciente dans les bras de Ron, si pâle que Bill l'avait un instant crue morte, et de l'étrange entretien qu'avaient eu Harry, Ron et Hermione avec Ollivander…

Harry leur avait raconté, honteux, qu'il avait brisé le tabou, et qu'ils avaient été emmenés au Manoir Malfoy avant de s'en échapper grâce à Dobby, qui y avait laissé la vie. Mais personne n'avait osé demander ce qui était arrivé à Hermione alors que tous savaient que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, comme si le silence permettait d'oublier plus vite…

Depuis la Bataille Finale, Ginny avait remarqué que les garçons semblaient encore plus protecteurs, plus proches de leur amie, particulièrement Harry, qui avait souvent une lueur de culpabilité dans le regard quand Hermione lui souriait.

Bien sûr, Ginny aurait pu, aurait dû, selon certaines mauvaises langues, être jalouse de ce rapprochement, mais elle savait. Elle savait qu'Hermione n'éprouvait pour Harry qu'une affection fraternelle, qui était entièrement réciproque. Perdue dans ses pensées, Ginny fut rappelée à la réalité par Harry qui lui demanda ce qui se passait.

« Hermione m'a parlé de ses nouvelles recherches. » Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Harry la coupe déjà, mais il se contenta de la fixer, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire visiblement serrée. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait éluder, Ginny poursuivit : « Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire parce que je lui ai promis le secret. Mais ça a un rapport avec toi… » Les sourcils d'Harry se détendirent soudain, un regard surpris remplaçant son expression sévère. Il s'apprêta parler, mais elle l'interrompit : « Ne m'en demande pas trop, je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle a dû faire quelque chose… Et je l'ai trouvée en larmes. » Harry fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais elle le stoppa d'un geste. « Ça ne sert à rien, je lui ai donné du Philtre de Paix pour qu'elle se repose… Elle dort. »

Evidemment, Harry voulait en savoir plus, il voulait comprendre, savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer, lui dire de ne rien faire pour lui, parce qu'elle avait déjà tant fait, tant subi par sa faute…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, plusieurs heures plus tard, il voulut lui parler, l'interroger, mais la douleur qu'elle semblait porter dans le regard l'en dissuada aussitôt et il préféra suivre les conseils que lui avait délivré Ginny et ne pas la presser, elle lui expliquerait quand elle le voudrait… Il lui apporta un peu de nourriture et lui parla de tout et de rien pour lui changer les idées, Ginny l'avait bien mis en garde : il devait faire comme si elle ne lui avait rien dit, comme s'il pensait Hermione simplement malade.

D'un commun accord, Ginny et Harry décidèrent qu'il était plus raisonnable de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était produit à Ron, qui avait tendance à manquer de tact en général, et particulièrement semblait-il lorsque cela concernait Hermione. La relation des deux jeunes gens en était juste à retrouver l'amitié facile qu'ils avaient connue avant les Horcruxes, Harry ne voulait pas risquer de mettre en péril le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvé.

Après avoir passé ce qui lui sembla une éternité, entre les larmes, un sommeil fuyant et la chaleur que lui offraient ses amis pour l'aider à vaincre son « vilain rhume », Hermione sortit doucement d'un rêve dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, elle fit un mouvement presque instinctif pour se blottir contre Sirius, mais comme un poignard qui lui aurait transpercé le cœur, elle réalisa que Sirius n'était pas, n'était plus, auprès d'elle…

Regardant autour d'elle, elle avisa les murs jaunes de sa chambre à Grimmauld Place, et enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, préférant ne pas se rendre à l'évidence, et croire encore qu'elle allait se réveiller auprès de Sirius, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, ou peut-être même à Lancaster Gate.

Elle se sentait comme engourdie par la douleur, elle n'avait même plus de larmes tant elle était bouleversée. Mais au milieu du capharnaüm qu'étaient ses pensées, un seul repère semblait émerger : Sirius.

Elle devait le ramener. Elle savait qu'il ne se souviendrait pas d'elle, qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu, qu'ils s'étaient aimés… Elle savait qu'elle aurait mal, mais à travers le brouillard de confusion qu'étaient ses sentiments, la seule chose dont elle était sûre c'est qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il méritait de vivre enfin, et qu'elle devait le ramener.

Le temps qu'elle avait passé alitée à tenter de surnager dans le marasme de ses sentiments avait permis à Hermione d'affermir sa détermination et elle avait décidé de reprendre entièrement ses calculs. Elle avait le Black's Compendium, elle savait grâce Regulus comment lui faire livrer l'intégralité de ses secrets. Elle ramènerait Sirius.

Mais la vie de ses amis n'avait pas été perturbée comme la sienne, aussi lorsque l'heure de se rendre au déjeuner de Noël au Terrier où la famille Weasley et certains de leurs amis les attendaient, Hermione voulu refuser, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle devait… Elle voulut s'excuser, prétexter une trop grande fatigue… Mais rien n'y fit, et c'est contrainte et forcée qu'elle s'empara d'une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et cria : « Le Terrier ! »

Hermione essuyait quelques particules de cendres qui s'étaient accrochées à son épaule lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et aperçut Remus. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait là, pourtant c'était une évidence... Il n'avait plus de famille, plus de lieu qu'il pouvait considérer comme un foyer… Plus rien en dehors de Teddy et Andromeda, chez qui il vivait d'après ce que Ginny avait dit à Hermione.

Le flot d'émotions contradictoires que provoqua en elle le fait de simplement revoir Remus fut un instant sur le point de faire défaillir Hermione et elle s'empara brusquement du bras de Ron, qui était à côté d'elle, afin de rester debout. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, se contentant de poser sa main sur celle d'Hermione en signe de soutien. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que c'était le même homme… Et pourtant… C'était lui, c'était son ami Remus, Remus… Avec juste beaucoup plus de cheveux argentés… Il lui semblait à la fois tellement identique et tellement différent du jeune homme avec qui elle passait des heures à parler, à travailler, à s'amuser.

Elle avait tellement envie de se jeter dans ses bras à cet instant, lui qui était le seul lien avec ce qui s'était passé, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Remus ne se souvenait de rien, elle ne ferait que les embarrasser tous les deux…

Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par Bill qui lui saisit la main et l'attirant dans un coin reculé, lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir une conversation avec elle avant de passer à table. Intriguée, Hermione accepta et suivit Bill dans le seul endroit où ils pourraient être seuls tous les deux : sur le pas de la porte.

La voyant grelotter de froid, Bill lui passa son chandail et la rassura :

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps rassure-toi… » Puis avec un sourire désarmant, il annonça : « Ce soir, Fleur et moi avons un évènement particulier à annoncer… »

« C'est fabuleux Bill ! » s'enthousiasma Hermione, comprenant immédiatement à quoi Bill faisait allusion. « Mais pourquoi me le dis-tu avant ta famille ? » demanda Hermione ne comprenant pas pourquoi Bill avait insisté pour lui parler en privé.

« Fleur et moi voudrions que tu acceptes d'être la marraine du bébé… »

« Mais… Mais c'est trop de… Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Ginny ou Gabrielle ? » protesta Hermione, sincèrement touchée.

« Je pense que tu ne vois pas à quel point tu fais partie de la famille… » lui répondit Bill, son regard se fit soudain sombre alors qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il aurait préféré oublié mais que les traces sur son visage ne lui laisseraient jamais oublié. « Je te dois la vie. Sans toi, Greyback m'aurait certainement tué… » Ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur ce passé douloureux, Bill préféra plaisanter : « Comme je ne peux pas te demander en mariage, parce que la bigamie n'est toujours pas légale en Angleterre ou dans le monde sorcier, et que Fleur m'arracherait les yeux, il vaut mieux que tu entres officiellement dans la famille en devenant la marraine du prochain Weasley, non ? »

Touchée au-delà des mots parce que venait de lui dire Bill, Hermione accepta avec joie sa proposition et tous deux rentrèrent bien vite se mettre au chaud près de la cheminée du Terrier et enfin entamer le festin pantagruélique que Mrs Weasley avait mitonné.


	72. Chapter 72

**72 : Sieste et Mare**

A table, Hermione se faufila rapidement entre George et Charlie, préférant éviter la proximité immédiate de Remus. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder la réserve nécessaire et qu'elle serait tentée de lui parler comme à l'ami qu'elle venait de quitter et pas comme à son ancien Professeur.

Chacun semblait avoir envie de ne pas teinter ce Noël de regrets et, malgré le manque évident de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie durant le combat contre Voldemort, le repas se passa bien, principalement grâce au petit Teddy, qui n'avait encore aucun contrôle sur ses dons de Métamorphomage et fit plusieurs fois rire l'assemblée, bien malgré lui.

En effet, ses cheveux, qui étaient le plus souvent turquoises, passèrent soudain au noir de jais tandis que son parrain le nourrissait, ce qui n'amusa pas autant la tablée que lorsqu'ils virèrent soudain au roux éclatant et distinctif des Weasley alors que Molly lui apportait un petit morceau de chocolat pour le récompenser d'avoir fini sa purée de légumes.

Ce fut juste avant le dessert, alors que Remus redescendait du premier étage où il était allé coucher Teddy pour sa sieste dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, que Bill et Fleur annoncèrent à tous la venue au monde d'un nouveau Weasley avant l'été.

Les convives se réjouirent sincèrement du bonheur du couple, même si cette nouvelle vie à éclore rappelait douloureusement à certains qu'ils avaient perdu un être cher.

Alors qu'elle l'avait consciencieusement évité depuis son arrivée au Terrier, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Remus qui était assis à sa gauche, séparé d'elle seulement par George et Andromeda.

A nouveau, elle sentit cet élan, cette impulsion, cette envie de prendre son ami dans ses bras, pour tenter de le consoler, car elle savait que malgré le sourire qu'il arborait, malgré l'image qu'il s'efforçait de donner, il souffrait profondément. Tonks devait tant lui manquer.

Malgré sa douleur, malgré le déchirement qu'elle ressentait, au fond d'elle, Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait se raccrocher au fait de savoir que Sirius n'était pas mort, même s'il l'avait oubliée, tandis que le pauvre Remus savait implacablement que le corps sans vie de Tonks avait rejoint sa dernière demeure des mois auparavant.

Le cours des pensées d'Hermione fut soudain interrompu par Molly qui, après avoir serré Fleur puis Bill dans ses bras, tamponna ses yeux avec son tablier et s'exclama qu'il était temps d'aller chercher le dessert, avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine.

La matriarche revint rapidement, faisant léviter devant elle un énorme Christmas Pudding ainsi que deux larges bols emplis de crème anglaise. La tablée applaudit aussitôt le talent de la cuisinière. Celle-ci rougit sous les bravos et, d'un geste vif de sa baguette, découpa le gâteau et en envoya une part dans l'assiette de chacun.

« Hermione, pourrais-tu me passer la crème anglaise s'il-te-plaît ? » la pria Kingsley qui était assis en face d'elle.

Hermione tendit le bras pour se saisir du récipient qui était devant elle et s'étira pour pouvoir le passer à Kingsley. Le murmure des conversations fut brusquement interrompu par le vacarme des couverts de Remus tombant dans son assiette.

Oublieux des regards sur lui fixés, Remus semblait hypnotisé par le bol de crème anglaise que tenait Hermione.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme pour se sortir des brumes d'un rêve, puis se leva brusquement, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'aller vérifier si Teddy ne s'était pas découvert et quitta la table, ignorant les regards plus qu'étonnés braqués sur lui.

Remus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle l'avait fait ! Il en avait eu la preuve sous les yeux. S'adossant au mur en face de la chambre où Teddy dormait, le loup-garou prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait se calmer. Elle ne lui avait parlé de rien… Il n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à présent… Mais il ne l'avait pas vue depuis… Depuis la Bataille de Poudlard… Non, elle était venue le voir à l'hôpital… Quand cela s'était-il produit ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Comment… Comment allait-elle ? Comment supportait-elle ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Ayant laissé passer quelques minutes pour rassembler ses esprits, et décidé à avoir une longue conversation avec celle qui était dorénavant à la fois une amie de jeunesse et son ancienne élève, Remus, après avoir vérifié que Teddy était profondément assoupi, rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, il fut plus que surpris de constater que parmi ses amis, seule la brune qui occupait ses esprits quelques instants plus tôt manquait à l'appel. Lorsqu'il s'en enquit, Molly l'informa que celle-ci était allée prendre l'air, malgré les protestations de ses amis qui avaient argués que ce n'était pas raisonnable après le rhume qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait dit se sentir légèrement barbouillée par l'abus de bonne cuisine.

Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps avant de parler à Hermione, Remus se saisit de son manteau, s'empara d'un plaid qui trainait sur un fauteuil, et expliqua qu'il allait l'apporter à la jeune femme pour être sûr qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

Remus était sûr de savoir où elle se trouvait… C'était tellement étrange pour lui de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis vingt ans, alors qu'il l'avait vue il y avait seulement quelques mois... Il sortit de la maison par la porte de derrière et traversa le grand jardin sans hésiter, prenant la direction de la petite mare qui devait probablement être gelée à cette période de l'année.

Evidemment, elle était là. Au bord de l'eau, comme chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir… Combien de fois l'avait-il vue aller aux abords du Lac Noir pour se perdre dans ses pensées ?

Il s'approcha en s'assurant de faire suffisamment de bruit pour la prévenir de son arrivée et ainsi ne pas l'effrayer. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il déposa gentiment le plaid sur ses épaules et s'assit à ses côtés, sans rien dire.

Elle le dévisagea avec une expression qu'il ne lui avait vue que dans ses plus anciens souvenirs, un regard où douceur et culpabilité étaient enchevêtrées. N'y tenant plus, Remus demanda, aussi doucement que possible :

« Ca ne va pas, Hermione ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre d'un ton las :

« Ça va aller, Rem-Professeur. Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Remus, Hermione. C'est ce que font les vieux amis. » Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, l'observant toujours attentivement. « Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Je ne- » commença-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre, comprenant visiblement soudain à quoi il semblait faire référence. « Comment ? Tu- » Elle bafouilla plusieurs fois, butant sur les mots qu'elle luttait pour prononcer. Comprenant ce qui l'empêchait de parler, Remus posa une main sur son épaule pour l'interrompre.

« Tu ne peux pas en parler. » Elle écarquilla les yeux, à la fois surprise et curieuse de comprendre enfin ce qui lui arrivait. « C'est un Sortilège de Fidelitas. Le Gardien me l'a livré donc, je peux parler de ce que tu as fait, mais tu ne peux rien dire… » se désola Remus, alors que des larmes de frustrations perlaient aux yeux d'Hermione. « Je suis désolé. J'aimerai tant te libérer. Je ne sais pourquoi mais… Je ne suis pas devenu Gardien du Secret quand… Quand le précédent Gardien est mort… »

Hermione se sentait envahie de tant d'émotions contradictoires. Un Sortilège de Fidelitas ? C'était ça la solution qu'avait trouvé Dumbledore pour éviter de recourir à un Oubliettes collectif ? Mais pourquoi le secret avait-il perduré après la mort du Directeur alors que celui de Grimmauld Place avait été dissous ? A moins que le Gardien ne soit pas Dumbledore… Non, il n'aurait pas…

« Qui était le Gardien de ce Secret ? » chuchota Hermione, les yeux clos, comme pour refuser d'affronter la réalité de ce qu'elle craignait de comprendre.

Remus s'empara doucement de la main la main de la jeune femme et fit glisser ses doigts dans sa manche attirant vers lui son bracelet.

« La même personne qui m'a permis de réaliser ce soir que tu étais devenue la jeune femme que j'ai connu en 1977… » dit-il en faisant glisser entre ses doigts le pendentif en forme d'étoile que Sirius avait offert à Hermione, ce Noël là, à Lancaster Gate.

Se trouver face à quelqu'un qui avait été témoin du bonheur qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius, face à quelqu'un qui venait de lui apprendre que Sirius avait été le porteur, le protecteur, le Gardien de son Secret durant toutes ces années, face à quelqu'un qui venait de lui rappeler à quel point tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était à la fois si proche et si loin rompit le dernier rempart qu'Hermione s'était efforcé de conserver, et elle s'effondra dans les bras de son ami, le corps secoué de brusques sanglots qui lui déchiraient l'âme.

Hermione ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, pleurant à chaudes larmes entre les bras de Remus, mais lorsqu'enfin, elle s'écarta de lui, un peu gênée de s'être ainsi laissée aller, la peine et la douleur avaient laissé place à la crainte et l'angoisse.

Elle brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle soit partie. ? Qu'avait dit Dumbledore ? Comment ses amis, comment Sirius avaient-ils réagi ? Mais elle redoutait les réponses de Remus autant qu'elle les désirait.

Semblant saisir le dilemme de son amie, Remus passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et se lança dans le récit auquel il avait réfléchi depuis le jour fatal où, alors qu'il somnolait dans le Poudlard Express, il avait entendu la voix, plus jeune et pourtant pas moins assurée, de celle qui avait partagé sa septième année.

« Au moment où tu as disparu, nous étions tous devenus des Membres de l'Ordre… Alors, Dumbledore nous a expliqué, que lui, Gideon et Fabian… » Il la jaugea du regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle se souvenait des jumeaux Prewett. Elle hocha vivement la tête, l'enjoignant à continuer. Evidemment qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, comment pouvait-il être aussi bête ? Pour elle, il ne s'était certainement pas écoulé vingt ans… « Qu'ils avaient tous les trois fait un Serment Inviolable, pour protéger ton secret… Et que par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient nous révéler de là où tu étais venue et donc là où tu étais repartie… » Remus soupira lourdement. « Quand je pense à ce qu'Albus nous a dit… A la naïveté qui était la notre alors… » Avisant le regard plus que trouble d'Hermione, il expliqua : « Albus nous a simplement assuré que nous te reverrions… Nous étions tous, tour à tour inquiets, déçus, parfois en colère, mais au fond, nous avions tous l'espoir de te revoir. Même- » A la douleur qu'il vit passer dans le regard de son amie alors qu'il allait évoquer Sirius, Remus sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix que d'éviter de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Hermione n'était pas prête à entendre toute l'histoire… Il lui raconterait plus tard tout ce qui concernait Sirius… Elle ne pouvait pas encore entendre ça, ça lui ferait trop de mal. « Dumbledore nous en avait assuré, alors au fond de nous, nous avions tous l'espoir de te revoir bientôt… Nous avons passé nos ASPIC, pensant toujours te revoir rapidement, peut être même dès que nous sortirions de Poudlard, peut-être après l'été… Mais les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle… Albus nous disait de ne pas perdre espoir… Mais j'avais remarqué, et Lily aussi, que Gideon et Fabian semblaient moins confiants que Dumbledore sur ce point… » Remus soupira à nouveau lourdement, comme si les souvenirs qu'il voyait remonter à sa mémoire lui étaient difficiles. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Albus continuait à entretenir cet espoir… Pourquoi il persistait à ne pas nous détromper quand l'un d'entre nous parlait de ton retour imminent- »

« Il ne voulait pas que vous en sachiez plus que vous n'aviez besoin de savoir…. » le coupa-t-elle, sans pouvoir retenir l'amertume de sa voix. Les Horcruxes, le sacrifice nécessaire d'Harry, le vrai rôle de Snape au sein de l'Ordre… Autant de secrets que le Directeur avait toujours jalousement conservés... « Il a toujours eu tendance à vouloir agir pour le bien des gens _malgré eux_. » Soupira-t-elle avant de faire signe à Remus de poursuivre d'un hochement de tête, ce qu'il fit sans oser l'interroger plus avant sur ce qu'elle venait de dire à propos de l'ancien Directeur.

« Et 1978 s'est achevé… Dans un mélange étrange de bonheur grâce au mariage de James et Lily, et de missions de plus en plus risquées, d'inquiétudes, mais toujours avec cette certitude en nous : Hermione n'allait pas tarder à revenir… » Il passa une main sur son visage las, et poursuivit : « L'année 1979 a été rude pour l'Ordre, rude pour nous, une véritable plongée aux Enfers : Benjy, Caradoc… Puis Gideon et Fabian ont été assassinés. » Remus préféra ignorer les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues d'Hermione, choisissant de poursuivre son récit pour enfin en finir. « Gideon a essayé de nous faire comprendre des choses, à Lily et moi, quand il a vu que nous craignions que tu ne nous reviennes pas aussi vite que ça… Il était lié par le Serment Inviolable, mais il a tenté de nous donner des indices… En parlant du monde Moldu et de Retourneur de Temps… et Lily- » Il s'interrompit, souriant avec affection au souvenir de son amie. « Tu te souviens à quel point Lily pouvait être têtue parfois ? » Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur les joues d'Hermione, mais un faible sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Oui, Lily pouvait être singulièrement obstinée… « Elle s'est mise à remuer toute l'Angleterre moldue, persuadée que tu te cachais ou étais cachée quelque part… A l'abri… » Il soupira longuement, passant à nouveau une main sur son visage fatiguée, avant d'entamer la dernière partie, la plus douloureuse pour lui, celle qui allait certainement aussi faire tant de mal à Hermione. « Et elle t'a retrouvée… Elle a trouvé ton avis de naissance dans un journal. » murmura-t-il, ne s'étonnant pas du brusque sursaut d'Hermione. « Hermione Jean Granger, née le 19 septembre 1979… Elle nous en a tout de suite parlé, à James et moi, mais on ne voulait pas y croire… On pensait à une coïncidence, quelqu'un qui avait appelé son enfant comme toi… Et puis… Et James s'est toujours demandé si tu ne nous avais pas caché ton véritable nom, cela n'aurait été qu'un secret de plus après tout… »

Remus tressaillit, plus que surpris d'entendre la voix d'Hermione, vibrante des larmes et des sanglots qu'elle ne retenait plus, lui souffler :

« La carte du Maraudeur… » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de reprendre contenance et d'essuyer ses joues, mais les larmes semblaient refuser de se tarir. « Mon nom… Mon vrai nom aurait figuré sur la carte du Maraudeur... Je n'ai pas voulu courir le risque… »

Remus ne put retenir un reniflement d'incrédulité. Elle avait dû penser à tant de choses pour les tromper… Il soupira à nouveau, si seulement la vérité n'avait pas été si compliquée…

« Comme James ne voulait pas y croire, et moi non plus, Lily est allée chez tes parents.. » Hermione hoqueta de surprise mais ne l'interrompit pas. « Comprends nous, on ne savait plus démêler le faux du vrai… Alors même pendant la guerre, même si c'était risqué, Lily a voulu en avoir le cœur net et elle est allée rendre visite à tes parents… Elle a parlé un peu avec eux, elle t'a même tenue dans ses bras… » Remus leva les yeux au ciel et réalisa soudain, en voyant le ciel étoilé si troublé, que lui aussi pleurait. Il essuya rapidement ses joues d'un revers de la main et termina : « Elle était certaine que c'était toi, mais elle n'a pas pu, pas voulu y retourner, c'était trop risqué, trop malsain… Et peu de temps après elle a réalisé qu'elle attendait Harry et puis après il y a eu la prophétie, et… »

Hermione était secouée de sanglots, elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Tout cela, tout ce que lui disait Remus lui faisait si mal, elle avait envie de crier. Elle avait su, elle avait toujours su ce qu'il allait advenir de James et Lily, et pourtant, vivre à leurs côtés, être leur amie lui avait si souvent fait oublié leur tragique destin qu'elle avait l'impression de les perdre à cet instant pour la première fois.

Elle s'apprêtait à lever la tête pour poser à Remus la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il prit gentiment le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et lui murmura :

« On devrait s'arrêter là. Tu n'es pas en état de tout entendre… Et ça fait longtemps que nous sommes dehors, je suis étonné que Harry et Ron ne soient pas encore partis à ta recherche… »

Elle lui sourit presque malgré elle. Evidemment, il avait raison. Elle ne supporterait pas de tout entendre ce soir, même si elle en brûlait d'envie, mais si son cœur saignait de ne pas savoir encore comment Sirius avait réagi à sa disparition, elle ne pourrait pas faire face. Pas maintenant. Pas ici, dans le jardin du Terrier avec les Weasley à la fête à quelques mètres d'eux… Essuyant encore une fois les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues, Hermione se leva, aidée par Remus et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le Terrier, pour retrouver leur famille d'adoption.


	73. Chapter 73

**Encore une fois, j'ai oublié la mise à jour sur ffnet : / (je suis un gros boulet) **

**Je ne sais que dire d'autre que merci à toutes les gentilles personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des messages pour me dire qu'elles apprécient ce que j'écris. Ca me touche vraiment énormément. **

**Je suis désolée de ne pas toujours répondre aux reviews, mais je suis toujours ravie de les lire, donc n'hésitez pas !^^ **

**73 : Boxing Day et Whisky Pur Feu**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla de sa nuit entrecoupée de cauchemars plus déterminée que jamais.

Après sa conversation avec Remus, elle avait passé la soirée à se répéter que le fait qu'il ne soit pas devenu Gardien du Secret était la preuve irréfutable qu'elle attendait. Comme la preuve ultime, lui indiquant que Sirius n'était pas mort, qu'elle devait mener à bien la mission qu'elle s'était assignée, et le ramener.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, fixant le plafond blanc fraichement repeint sans vraiment le voir, laissant son esprit vagabonder quelques instants. Remus se souvenait… Sirius était le Gardien de son Secret… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un Fidelitas ? Pourquoi pas un sort d'Oubliettes comme Gideon l'avait dit ? Pourquoi Sirius et pas Dumbledore ? Elle devait revoir Remus pour qu'il finisse de lui expliquer ce qu'il savait.

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour en effacer les dernières traces de sommeil et sortit doucement de son lit, frissonnant lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le plancher froid. Les questions viendraient plus tard. Elle ne pouvait pas hésiter, pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, sur ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Sirius derrière le Voile plus longtemps, elle devait se focaliser uniquement sur une seule chose : faire livrer tous ses secrets au Black's Compendium.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione passa sa robe de chambre et fila tout droit vers la table de travail installée près de la Bibliothèque, dans un coin du Salon. Elle remarqua avec un sourire de gratitude que quelqu'un – certainement Ginny - avait ramassé toutes ses feuilles de notes, car celles-ci formaient une pile bien nette sur le coin du bureau.

Ignorant les calculs qu'elle savait dorénavant faux, Hermione s'empara du grimoire ancestral des Blacks et l'ouvrit. Elle le feuilleta rapidement, seulement pour constater que les sortilèges étaient différents de ceux que Regulus lui avait montrés, ils étaient tous incomplets.

Elle soupira lourdement, soudain épuisée de l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir. Comment faire pour que le livre se dévoile à nouveau ? Regulus avait utilisé son sang, en temps qu'héritier des Black, mais maintenant qu'il était mort… La charge avait dû revenir à Sirius… Qui l'avait léguée à… à Harry ?

Mais Harry n'était pas un Black par le sang… Et il n'est pas Sang Pur, le livre ne le reconnaîtrait jamais comme son Maître… songea-t-elle, tournant dans sa tête toutes les pièces du puzzle pour tenter de les faire s'imbriquer.

Presque inconsciemment, Hermione avait traversé le Salon et s'était approchée de la Tapisserie qui avait été à l'origine de tout. Elle laissa courir ses doigts le long des fils entrelacés, lorsque soudain, elle réalisa qu'il restait des branches de l'arbre encore vives : celle des Lupin et celle des Malfoy.

Teddy était un descendant direct des Black… Mais… Mais, quelqu'un venait avant lui dans l'ordre de succession...Narcissa Malfoy était une Black de naissance, ce qui faisait de Draco Malfoy le dernier descendant de Sang Pur de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison.

« Mais comment je vais faire ça, moi ? » chuchota Hermione à elle-même avec horreur en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de lecture que ses amis lui avait offert pour Noël et qui avait naturellement trouvé sa place dans le Salon.

« Comment tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda la voix ensommeillée de Ron depuis le perron, la faisant sursauter.

Hermione sourit en le voyant : les yeux encore ensommeillés, les cheveux en bataille, sa robe de chambre mal attachée… Il devait certainement descendre pour le petit déjeuner et avait dû l'entendre alors qu'il passait devant la pièce. Comptant sur le fait que Ron ne soit pas encore complètement réveillé vu qu'il était très tôt, Hermione préféra faire comme si de rien était.

« Tu es déjà levé ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant et le rejoignant en haut des escaliers.

« C'est Boxing Day. Et en plus, c'est samedi… Ça va être la cohue au magasin… George et moi, on a convenu de se retrouver là-bas à sept heures. Verity arrivera un peu plus tard, mais il faut marquer les produits en solde et ce genre de truc… » expliqua-t-il, en baillant.

Dans le silence du petit matin, ils rejoignirent la cuisine ensemble. Hermione fit griller quelques toasts, alors que Ron faisait cuire du bacon, tandis que la cafetière glougloutait tranquillement. Les longs mois enfermés dans une tente, alors qu'ils cherchaient les Horcruxes avaient mis en place une multitude d'habitudes dans lesquelles le Trio trouvait quiétude et confort, comme celle de prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble.

Certains qu'Harry ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre, Hermione et Ron allaient s'installer à table lorsqu'un petit tapotement se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la fenêtre, seulement pour y découvrir une chouette, probablement du service des Postes.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ron alla chercher la missive attachée à la patte de l'oiseau, le gratifiant d'un morceau de toast dont celui-ci s'empara avidement avant de s'envoler, sa mission dûment accomplie.

« C'est pour toi. » annonça Ron en tendant un petit rouleau de parchemin à Hermione et se rasseyant face à elle. Il leva un regard curieux vers Hermione, espérant visiblement qu'elle lui dirait de quoi il retournait, mais ne dit rien quand il constata que la jeune femme ne lui donnait aucune explication.

Dès qu'elle avait vu le parchemin, Hermione avait reconnu cette écriture qui n'avait pas changé, qu'elle connaissait si bien, pour avoir partagé tant de séances de travail avec son auteur. Elle déroula avidement le courrier et parcouru les quelques mots qu'il y avait griffonné :

_« Dès que tu te sentiras assez bien pour en parler, fais-moi signe._

_Remus. »_

Hermione soupira lourdement, une nouvelle vague d'émotion s'écrasa sur elle, mais elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas, la laisser l'emporter. Elle devait être forte. Elle ne devait pas montrer à Ron ce qui se passait. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Seules importaient ses recherches, elle devait _le_ ramener. C'était tout ce qui importait dorénavant.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione sursauta et lâcha presque le bout de parchemin qu'elle tenait lorsqu'Harry se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, faisant trembler le banc sur lequel elle était assise.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit-il aussitôt, étonné de la réaction de son amie, puisqu'il pensait qu'elle l'aurait naturellement entendu arriver.

« Oui, oui. » éluda-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas très bien réveillée, c'est tout. »

Harry se servit un café et ne dit rien, mais Hermione remarqua qu'il échangeait des regards éloquents avec Ron. Elle savait qu'ils devaient penser qu'elle avait un comportement étrange, parce que oui, elle devait vraiment avoir un comportement étrange… Merlin ! Qui aurait pu paraître serein après ce qu'elle avait vécu ?

Elle ouvrit un des tiroirs du buffet qui se trouvait derrière elle et saisit une plume et une bouteille d'encre afin d'écrire une rapide réponse à Remus, utilisant pour cela le dos parchemin qu'il avait envoyé. Harry lui demanda si elle comptait toujours venir chez Luna avec Ginny et lui dans l'après-midi, mais elle se contenta d'un « je ne suis pas sûre » et partit, perdue dans ses pensées, sans même avoir touché au petit déjeuner qu'elle avait pourtant préparé.

Décidée à se remettre les idées en place avant d'affronter Remus à qui elle avait demandé de passer en début d'après-midi, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Elle s'immergea bientôt dans l'eau brûlante et, mettant volontairement de côté la douleur qu'elle était en droit d'éprouver, elle focalisa ses pensées vers ce à quoi elle voulait consacrer toute son énergie, ce qu'il lui restait à accomplir : ramener Sirius.

La première étape était de forcer le Black's Compendium à se révéler complètement afin qu'elle puisse au plus vite refaire ses calculs et déterminer la date à laquelle elle devrait relancer le sort. Elle devrait sûrement refaire la potion, mais cela n'était que de petits contre temps, face à l'ampleur de ce qui s'élevait devant elle : elle devait trouver quel sang révèlerait le livre.

Mais comment obtenir le sang d'Harry ? De Teddy ? Et surtout si, comme elle le pensait, leurs sangs ne parvenaient pas à faire se soumettre le grimoire, comment obtiendrait-elle celui de Draco Malfoy ?

Malfoy était indéniablement redevable. Mais pas envers elle. Envers Harry. Après la Bataille, ce ne fut que parce qu'Harry en eût fait la demande que les Malfoy ne furent pas emprisonnés immédiatement comme tous les autres Mangemorts, mais plutôt assignés à résidence jusqu'à leurs procès… La veille, en fin d'après-midi, Hermione avait entendu Kingsley rapidement mentionner le fait que les procès des Mangemorts les plus virulents avaient eu lieu en priorité afin d'être sûr que leur emprisonnement ne soulève pas de polémique. Les Malfoy allaient donc certainement bientôt passer en justice. Peut-être cela pourrait-il être un moyen de pression sur Draco pour qu'il lui donne du sang…

Après un long bain, Hermione passa la matinée dans la Bibliothèque, tentant de trouver un moyen de peut-être parvenir à leurrer le livre ancestral des Black. Mais tout ce qu'elle trouva en cherchant les livres relatifs à la magie basée sur le sang, furent des pamphlets enflammés sur la supériorité des Sang Pur et les raisons pour lesquels il faudrait éradiquer les Moldus.

Soudain, au beau milieu d'un paragraphe prônant la chasse à cour des Moldus, Hermione sut comment elle allait pouvoir justifier tout ce qu'elle faisait : la pureté sanguine.

Voilà tout ce dont il était question depuis toujours. Les idéaux de pouvoir de Voldemort, la guerre, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et tout ce qu'elle vivait encore : le Black's Compendium, qui ne s'était ouvert que partiellement car Ginny était une Black a un degré très éloigné pour ne répondre finalement qu'à l'aîné des Blacks, tout ça n'était finalement que lié au sang.

Armée d'une explication plus que plausible pour solliciter le sang dont elle avait besoin, Hermione attendait de pied ferme Remus dans la cuisine.

Ron était encore au magasin et y serait sûrement jusque tard dans la soirée, et Harry et Ginny étaient allés rendre visite à Luna, comme prévu, Hermione ayant demandé à ses amis de l'excuser auprès de la Serdaigle.

Evidemment, Ginny avait bien essayé de lui demander discrètement des explications, mais Hermione s'était empressée de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre et la rouquine avait rapidement déclaré qu'elle ne payait rien pour attendre et qu'elle finirait par lui dire ce qu'elle cachait.

Alors qu'Hermione feuilletait distraitement un ouvrage sur la conservation du Sang Pur par son incapacité à se mélanger au Sang de Bourbe – une belle idiotie au vu du nombre de sorciers de Sang-Mêlé -, elle entendit le « pop » caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Elle accourut aussitôt vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, à la fois anxieuse, impatiente et ravie de voir Remus.

Le sorcier arborait un regard doux, empli de regrets, et entra à la suite d'Hermione, laissant ses yeux découvrir le Grimmauld Place entièrement rénové dans lequel les quatre amis vivaient.

Hermione s'empressa de lui faire visiter les lieux, d'abord la Salle à Manger du rez-de-chaussée, qui avait été repeinte en beige crème et rehaussée de motifs d'un rouge profond, afin de rappeler l'appartenance Gryffondorienne des occupants des lieux, puis le couloir où toutes les têtes d'elfes de maison avaient finalement étaient enlevées.

Ils partirent ensuite vers les étages, Remus découvrit avec joie le Salon entièrement rénové, lui aussi orné de rappels discrets aux couleurs de Gryffondors, et surtout, attention qui le toucha particulièrement : la Tapisserie ancestrale des Black rénovée et où dorénavant son fils et lui figuraient.

Remus ne put que s'émerveiller du changement, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione avaient transformé – à l'aide de quelques artisans magiques et de beaucoup de gallions – Grimmauld Place en une maison où il faisait dorénavant bon vivre.

Alors qu'ils avaient atteint le troisième étage et qu'Hermione lui faisait visiter la chambre d'amis attenante à celle des Maîtres, Remus fut frappé par un élément auquel il n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'alors : le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du portrait ? » s'étonna-t-il soudainement.

« George. » répondit simplement Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'avoue que j'ai toujours été impressionnée par le niveau de magie qu'il y avait derrière les farces et attrapes des jumeaux. » avoua-t-elle. « Il s'avère qu'un de leur produit a des propriétés voisines du Sort de Glu Perpétuelle qui nous empêchait d'enlever le portrait du mur de l'entrée… Et finalement, George a réussi à le détacher. »

« C'est formidable ! » s'exclama Lupin, étonné mais content de voir que les plus jeunes avaient réussi là où les membres de l'Ordre avaient échoué… « Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? »

« Ron voulait qu'on le brûle, mais Harry n'a pas voulu, parce que c'était quand même la mère de- » Elle ne prononça pas son nom, mais leva les yeux vers les escaliers qui montaient vers le quatrième étage, là où se trouvait encore ce qui avait été _sa_ chambre.

Remus posa doucement la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait… Combien de fois s'était-il surpris à guetter son rire, qui ressemblait tant à un aboiement, après qu'il eût eu un bon mot ? Combien de fois s'était-il retourné, prêt à lui demander son avis, alors que derrière lui seul le vide demeurait ?

Prenant une longue inspiration, Remus souffla :

« Je crois qu'il est tant que je te dise tout. Je… Je voudrais que tu saches que… Que malgré tout, malgré ce que je vais te dire… Je resterai toujours ton ami. »

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant. Elle ne devait pas se laisser gagner par l'émotion de Remus, elle ne devait pas se montrer faible, sinon il n'oserait pas. Elle le connaissait, il chercherait à l'épargner, et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège, c'était la vérité qu'elle voulait. Seulement la vérité, même si elle était brutale, dure et crue.

Sans un mot, ils redescendirent vers le premier étage, et s'installèrent face à face dans les fauteuils du salon. D'un geste, Hermione invoqua des tasses, du thé et des gâteaux, ce n'était que des bonnes manières quelques peu illusoires, mais cela la réconfortait étrangement.

Ils avaient tous deux l'impression d'être suspendu au-dessus du néant, comme si à cet instant précis, leurs univers respectifs se limitaient à l'autre.

Remus, car il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à être le messager de la douleur et Hermione parce qu'elle savait que la vérité qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais connaître allait enfin lui être délivrée.

« Avant de commencer, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre. Ca fait des années que je prépare ça. Que je redoute et espère le moment où tu seras celle que j'ai connue… Et maintenant que j'y suis, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas y arriver. »

Hermione murmura un « oui » du bout des lèvres et l'encouragea en prenant dans sa main celle de Remus et la serrant un peu. Remus eut un bref soupir désabusé, attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dont il se servit et but une longue gorgée avant d'entamer enfin son récit :

« Lorsque tu as disparu, Sirius a crû, comme nous tous, que avais simplement transplané… Mais bien vite, Dumbledore nous a expliqué ce dont je t'ai parlé hier. Que tu avais été ramenée là d'où tu venais et que nous te reverrions plus vite que nous ne le croyions. Et il l'a cru. Nous l'avons cru. Immédiatement. Nous avions tellement confiance en lui en cette époque, nous le vénérions… Quand j'y repense, c'est ce jour-là que j'ai surpris le premier regard échangé entre Gideon et Fabian… Je n'y ai pas prêté attention plus que ça alors, mais avec le recul, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils devaient éprouver des remords de nous induire en erreur et pire de laisser espérer Sirius alors qu'ils savaient…. » Remus gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le liquide ambré qu'il agitait paresseusement. Il refusait de lever les yeux vers Hermione. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il n'aurait pas la force de poursuivre. « Les ASPIC ont débuté la semaine suivante et bien vite, nous nous sommes retrouvés diplômés… Nous avons emménagé à Lancaster Gate tous les quatre… Peter devait rester auprès de sa mère, et James et Lily cherchaient une petite maison où s'installer… Je ne l'ai su qu'après, mais Dumbledore avait plus ou moins laissé sous-entendre à Sirius qu'il ne te reverrait qu'après Poudlard. Je ne pense pas qu'Albus pensait à quoi que ce soit de particulier, mais pour Sirius, c'était clair, il était persuadé que dès que nous serions à Lancaster Gate, tu viendrais nous y rejoindre… C'est pour cela qu'avant la fin de l'année scolaire, il était redevenu le trublion que j'avais toujours connu… Provoquant les Serpentards avec une ferveur toute nouvelle…. Et l'été est passé sans nouvelles de toi… Le mariage de James et Lily approchait, mais Sirius ne voulait plus rien entendre, il ne cessait de demander à Albus pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, où tu étais. Mais Albus continuait à ne rien vouloir dire, disant que pour ta sécurité, il valait mieux que tu restes là où tu étais et que si tes amis étaient attachés à toi, ils devaient accepter. » Remus avala une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu, redoutant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Alors il a commencé à se renfermer, il n'y avait que James qui arrivait à le faire sortir de son mutisme. Il ne supportait pas cette attente… Ne pas savoir si tu allais bien, où tu étais, était insupportable sur lui… Le temps a passé, Lily et James se sont mariés… Je crois que c'est une des rares fois où je l'ai vu sourire… » Remus soupira et se servit une nouvelle dose d'alcool, ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais la situation semblait l'imposer… « Et tout est allé de mal en pis… Sirius était de plus en plus taciturne, l'Ordre se faisait exterminer… Et Regulus est mort. » Une nouvelle gorgée lui brûla la gorge. « Je crois qu'on a failli perdre Sirius ce jour-là… C'était durant les vacances de Pâques… Lily et moi remettions de plus en plus en cause ce que disait Dumbledore à propos de ton retour… Cela faisait presque un an que tu avais disparu et nous n'avions aucun signe de vie, mais nous n'en parlions jamais devant lui, il disparaissait des jours entiers si nous ne faisions même que mentionner ton nom au détour d'une conversation… Lily et moi étions dans la cuisine de leur cottage de Godric's Hollow, parlant encore une fois de notre théorie – que nous pensions fumeuse – d'un Retourneur de Temps, lorsque Sirius et James sont rentrés. Il était allés faire la tournée des pubs – quelque chose qu'ils faisaient un peu trop souvent à mon goût, et que Sirius faisait même seul, à l'occasion… Lily a commencé à dire à James qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Sirius se mettre dans un état pareil, quand en clignement de paupière, Sirius s'est retrouvé au sol, hurlant de douleur, comme si on venait de lui lancer le pire des Doloris… » Remus posa son verre sur la table basse et passa une main sur son visage las. « Ce n'est que le lendemain que nous avons appris la mort du frère de Sirius… On a pensé, mais n'avons jamais vraiment su si cela avait eu un lien avec la mort de son frère. »

Consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas endurer la confession de Remus, Hermione avait heureusement lancé un Assurdiato dès qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de Sirius sans quoi il aurait été interrompu par le son des sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait plus à étouffer.

Penser qu'elle avait fait souffrir Sirius par son absence, penser à la cruauté involontaire de Dumbledore qui leur assurait son retour prochain, au fait qu'elle avait à nouveau provoqué la douleur de Sirius lorsque la charge d'aînesse lui était revenue, lui donnait envie de crier à s'en déchirer les poumons pour faire sortir d'elle tous ces regrets, cette rancœur envers elle-même, cette culpabilité qu'elle ne pouvait, ne pourrait plus supporter.

« Sirius n'a pas été autorisé à aller aux funérailles de Regulus… Sa mère l'en a empêché… Ni à celles de son père qui ont eu lieu quelques jours plus tard... »

Les mains d'Hermione volèrent vers sa bouche pour la couvrir et empêcher un cri d'effroi de s'en échapper. C'était elle ! Tout était de sa faute ! Orion Black avait déjà failli ne pas survivre au premier transfert d'aînesse, le second n'avait fait que le précipiter vers la mort. Une vague de nausée s'empara soudain d'Hermione, horrifiée de ce qu'elle avait provoqué, mais elle réussit à la contenir et continua à écouter Remus. Elle devait savoir.

« J'ai essayé de le retenir, je te l'assure, mais Sirius se détruisait de plus en plus… Il buvait, jouait… Mais il continuait à se battre vaillamment pour l'Ordre, toujours trop téméraire, mais il suivait les consignes au moins… Il ne vivait plus à Lancaster Gate. Il a abandonné la maison quand il a commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même, bien avant que nous sachions enfin la vérité… Quand Lily a trouvé cette coupure de presse et que nous avons compris que tu venais du futur… Nous ne savions pas trop comment lui dire… » Remus but une nouvelle lampée de Whisky et passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement nerveux. « Lorsqu'il a su la vérité, il… C'était comme si plus rien ne le raccrochait à la vie… Il est parti de chez James et Lily en claquant la porte… C'est moi qui l'aie retrouvé… Quatre jours plus tard… Il était encore ivre mort. Il était arrivé Merlin seul sait comment à Lancaster Gate… » Il soupira profondément, amèrement. « Et il est redevenu comme avant. Il refusait de considérer le fait que tu avais fait partie de nos vies. Il partait pendant des jours entiers si nous avions le malheur de vouloir aborder le sujet avec lui… Et puis, il s'est mis à se porter volontaire pour les missions les plus dangereuses, se riant du danger comme si sa vie n'avait plus d'importance… James essayait de le canaliser, mais rien n'y faisait. » Remus eut un sourire nostalgique, son regard se perdant dans le vague alors qu'il évoquait une époque si proche et si lointaine. « Et puis il y a eu Harry. Dès que le ventre de Lily a commencé à s'arrondir, c'était comme s'il avait retrouvé un sens à sa vie, comme si le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à protéger, qui comptait sur lui, le rendait à nouveau utile. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Lily a avoué à Albus qu'elle avait découvert d'où tu venais… Elle travaillait beaucoup avec lui à l'époque et elle s'inquiétait que les Mangemorts ne fasse la même découverte qu'elle. Ils ont fait des recherches longtemps pour trouver le meilleur moyen de protéger ton secret… Et le Fidelitas est apparu largement préférable à un sort d'Oubliettes qui peut être contré par un bon Legilimens, comme Voldemort l'était… Albus nous a tous réunis… Et pour la première fois, Sirius a accepté que nous parlions de toi en sa présence. Parce que c'était pour te protéger je pense. Lorsque Dumbledore a parlé du rôle du Gardien du Secret qu'il voulait endosser, Sirius lui a tenu tête, et il s'en est suivi… Je n'avais jamais vu ni Sirius, ni Albus crier aussi fort… Sirius a tout avoué à Dumbledore… Votre relation… Les secrets que tu nous avais révélés à mots couverts, ceux que tu n'avais révélés qu'à lui seul… Dumbledore a capitulé... Sirius est devenu le Gardien de ton Secret… Après, il y a eu la prophétie, Lily et James obligés de se cacher, et…Et tu connais la suite. »

Enfin arrivé au bout de ce qu'il avait tant redouté de dire, Remus releva enfin la tête pour regarder Hermione. Son visage était ravagé de larmes, et de longs sanglots muets secouaient son corps. Comprenant aussitôt ce qu'elle avait fait pour ne pas l'interrompre, Remus saisit sa baguette et mit fin à l'enchantement, avant de se précipiter aux côtés d'Hermione, la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage au creux de son épaule.

Entrecoupés de lourds sanglots, il l'entendait répéter des mots d'excuses, de regrets, mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien. Il la berça longtemps, tentant d'apaiser son chagrin, sa douleur par sa simple présence, même s'il savait que ce ne pourrait jamais être assez face à ce qu'elle éprouvait.

Alors que la respiration d'Hermione sembla s'apaiser enfin, il murmura :

« Je t'en ai voulu. Quand James et Lily sont morts. Je t'ai détestée. Je savais que tu aurais pu empêcher tout ça. » Il la serra plus fort contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger quand il la sentit se tendre. « Je savais aussi que tu ne le pouvais pas. Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais pensé que tu nous avais menti sans te blesser toi-même en le faisant Hermione, sois en sûre. » Dans un soupir, il ajouta : « Même _lui_ le savait. »


	74. Chapter 74

**74 : Etreinte et Aide**

Remus serrait Hermione dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, tentant de stopper par son étreinte les sanglots qui la secouaient. Il trouvait en lui un tel écho à la douleur qui irradiait d'elle, à la peine qui était sienne, qu'il avait les plus grandes difficultés à ne pas céder à ses émotions, et à lui aussi s'effondrer. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux.

La veille, lui-même bouleversé de retrouver celle qu'il avait connue il y a si longtemps et d'évoquer avec elle leurs amis disparus, il s'était laissé aller à ses émotions, mais il ne pouvait plus se le permettre. Hermione était celle qui avait besoin de soutien, il ne pouvait pas être faible en un pareil instant.

Après la mort de Sirius, puis celle de Dumbledore, Remus avait su avec une effroyable certitude qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir raconter les évènements à l'Hermione qu'il avait connu. Il s'était inquiété de perdre la vie sans avoir accompli cette mission, avait songé à écrire une longue lettre à son amie de jeunesse, et s'en était ouvert à son épouse, qui avait écouté, incrédule, comment son cousin qu'elle n'avait que si brièvement connu, avait un jour été amoureux de l'une des élèves dont elle avait eu un jour la sécurité en charge à Poudlard.

Mais maintenant qu'il était face à la situation qu'il avait à la fois attendu et redouté depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il se sentait presque ridicule. Il avait craint toutes sortes de choses : de ne pas réaliser qu'Hermione était devenue celle qu'il avait connue, qu'elle ne veuille pas l'écouter, de ne pas trouver les mots… Et finalement, ça avait été un détail, si simple et pourtant tellement symbolique et primordial, qui lui avait dévoilé le secret d'Hermione. Mais au fond de lui une question demeurait : depuis quand était-elle celle pour qui il avait eu le béguin dans ce qui lui semblait une autre vie ?

Hermione, Harry et Ron avaient disparu pendant une bonne partie de l'année dernière… Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait été présente à la Bataille de Poudlard, il l'y avait aperçue peu de temps avant que Dolohov ne le blesse grièvement… Mais durant les mois qui avaient suivis, qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle déjà voyagé dans le temps lorsqu'elle était venue lui rendre visite à Sainte Mangouste durant l'été ?

Il avait tant encore à lui dire, et il avait tant de questions à lui poser. Il voulait savoir comment elle avait fait, et surtout pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait un bon de presque vingt ans dans le passé ? Même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle lui livrât les raisons de ce qui s'était produit.

Et alors qu'il lui restait tant encore à dire, il ne s'en sentit soudain plus la force. Ils étaient tous morts… A quoi bon torturer Hermione, se torturer lui-même en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient eu ? Ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir s'ils n'avaient pas été les jouets du destin ?

Perdu dans ses doutes, il passait et repassait une main dans le dos d'Hermione, espérant que cette caresse amicale lui apporte quelque réconfort. Son autre bras entourait gentiment les épaules de la jeune femme, la gardant ainsi au creux de lui, le visage enfoui contre son torse, mouillant son pull de larmes amères.

Peu à peu, il sentit, non sans un certain soulagement, les sanglots s'amenuiser tandis que la respiration d'Hermione se faisait moins heurtée.

Les larmes de la jeune femme semblèrent enfin s'apaiser et Remus inspira avec force, afin de se redonner du courage. Il était venu à elle dans l'intention de tout lui dire, ce serait la trahir que de ne pas le faire. Même si pour cela il devait encore souffrir et faire souffrir. S'il avait cru en la métempsychose, il aurait pensé qu'il devait avoir grandement pêché dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ce que celle-ci lui infligeait.

« Je… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant ses mots pour formuler ce qu'il aurait tant aimé passer sous silence. « Lorsque Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban, » Il sentit Hermione tressaillir, mais elle ne dit rien, ne releva pas le visage, et il en fut soulagé. Il valait mieux qu'elle conservât son visage caché dans les replis de son pull, il ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter son regard. « Il avait refusé de révéler ton Secret à qui que ce soit. Pas même à Dumbledore, alors même que celui-ci l'en avait enjoint à de nombreuses reprises… Il était le seul à pouvoir évoquer l'année que tu avais passé à Poudlard, et je crois qu'il était soulagé que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse parler de toi et de ce que vous aviez eu… » Il eut un petit sourire amer et avoua : « D'une certaine façon, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé, ce jour là, dans le Poudlard Express. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le choc que ça a été pour moi de vous voir, Harry et toi, entrer dans le compartiment dans lequel je me reposais… Je savais que Harry était élève à Poudlard, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que je le verrais si tôt… Et surtout pas accompagnée de toi. » Il secoua la tête, visiblement toujours incrédule. « Jamais nous n'avions imaginé que tu pourrais être à Poudlard en même temps que Harry, encore moins que tu serais son amie. Je crois que c'est parce que nous n'arrivions pas à réaliser que tu sois _réellement_ si jeune… J'ai passé une des années les plus étranges de ma vie… Enseigner à celle qui m'avait aidé à réviser pour mes ASPIC… Tu imagines ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant ainsi à adoucir quelque peu les meurtrissures que ses paroles avaient dû provoquer.

Hermione releva enfin le visage vers celui de Remus, mais ne put s'éloigner de la chaleur de ses bras. Elle avait trop besoin de son soutien en cet instant. Elle lui fit un pâle sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il tentait de faire, mais il restait un sujet qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer jusqu'alors, et Hermione avait trop besoin de savoir pour ne pas poser la question :

« Et lui ? »

Remus, immergé dans les souvenirs doux-amers de son année de professorat à Poudlard, sursauta presque en entendant la voix de la jeune femme, mais il se ressaisit bien vite. Il comprenait si bien sa curiosité, son besoin de savoir, de comprendre aussi il lui répondit franchement :

« Sirius a transmis le secret à Dumbledore. Après qu'il t'ait reconnue… Ce jour-là, dans la Cabane Hurlante. » Hermione ferma les yeux avec force, tentant en vain d'effacer le souvenir du regard empli de surprise que Sirius lui avait adressée, à la façon dont il avait semblé sonder jusqu'à son âme, mais Remus, inconscient de l'intensité de la détresse de son amie, poursuivit : « Il pensait mourir… Les Détraqueurs devaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre… Alors il a livré le secret à Albus. Il voulait que quelqu'un puisse te raconter la vérité lorsque tu… Tu serais celle que nous avons connue… » Remus passa une main sur son visage las, regrettant d'avoir bu ces Whisky Pur Feu qui lui avait tant délié la langue mais aussi embrumé l'esprit. « Il ne me l'a confié que bien plus tard… Peu de temps avant… Avant la Bataille du Département des Mystères. » avoua-t-il dans un souffle, ignorant volontairement le sursaut d'Hermione entre ses bras, à l'évocation de ce jour maudit. « Après que Harry ait vu ce que James et lui avaient fait subir à Snape quand ils étaient jeunes, il a… Je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il avait pris conscience de quelque chose, et il me l'a révélé... » Il soupira lourdement, presque soulagé d'en avoir fini. « Voilà pourquoi je peux en parler. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi je ne suis pas Gardien du Secret, depuis que… depuis que Sirius nous a quitté. »

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux de Remus, Hermione dut encore se faire violence pour ne pas hurler. Ne pas lui crier qu'il n'y comprenait rien, et que Sirius n'était pas mort. Qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être, parce que l'arbre généalogique de son illustre famille ne le mentionnait pas. Parce que la charge de Gardien du Secret ne s'était pas transmise. Et qu'elle allait le ramener, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Même s'il ne devait jamais lui pardonner de n'avoir pas interférer pour sauver James et Lily. Même s'il devait lui en vouloir d'avoir respecté toutes les règles sauf une, et ainsi de l'avoir aimé.

Hermione serrait les poings si forts, que ses ongles meurtrissaient la chair de ses paumes, mais elle n'en n'avait cure. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se retenir de hurler. Tout en elle se confondait : douleur, colère, douleur, regret, douleur, amertume. Tout tourbillonnait si violemment qu'elle devait inspirer profondément pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la nausée.

Après un temps qui sembla infiniment douloureux à Remus, la jeune femme essuya silencieusement les larmes qui avaient inondé ses joues, et lui sourit faiblement, relâchant un soupir heurté. Elle murmura quelques mots de remerciements, mais Remus toute la gratitude qu'elle voulait lui exprimer, même si celle-ci était nimbée de douleur.

Drainée par les évènements qui s'étaient succédé, ses nuits entrecoupées de cauchemars et finalement cette conversation qu'elle avait à la fois ardemment désirée et appréhendée, Hermione pria Remus le plus gentiment possible de bien vouloir l'excuser.

A son grand étonnement, Remus ne protesta que peu, il semblait comprendre son besoin de solitude… Après tout, lui-même n'avait-il pas rejeté à de multiples reprises tous ceux qui l'entouraient pour pouvoir être seul après qu'il eut émergé du coma et qu'on lui eût appris la mort de son épouse ?

A contre cœur, et avec la promesse de la revoir bientôt pour une conversation moins amère, Remus se résolut donc à quitter Grimmauld Place pour s'en retourner vers la demeure des Tonks, puisque Andromeda les hébergeaient son fils et lui, depuis qu'il était sorti de Sainte Mangouste.

A peine entendit-elle la lourde porte de la demeure ancestrale des Blacks se fermer au rez-de-chaussée, que Hermione se laissa à nouveau aller à ses larmes, secouée de sanglots de plus en plus violents.

Brusquement, un sanglot plus brutal encore lui coupa le souffle, et elle se sentit comme terrassée par un flot d'émotions contradictoires, emportée par une vague féroce qui lui provoqua une nausée irrépressible qui la fit se précipiter vers la salle de bains où elle rendit le peu de nourriture que contenait son estomac.

Elle était en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir un peu lorsqu'elle entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte de la petite salle de bains.

« Hermione ? C'est Ron. Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'enquit la voix de son ami depuis le couloir.

Encore un peu pâle et toujours très fatiguée, Hermione tenta néanmoins de faire bonne figure et sorti de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres, espérant qu'elle pourrait rejoindre sa chambre au plus tôt et peut-être enfin dormir.

« Oui, ça va Ron… J'ai sûrement mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas passé… C'est tout. »

« Mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas passé ? » répéta le rouquin, sceptique. « Ce n'est pas plutôt le Whisky Pur Feu que Lupin et toi avez bu ? » Lorsque Hermione pour toute réponse lui adressa un regard curieux, il expliqua : « J'ai croisé Lupin en arrivant, il m'a dit que vous aviez discuté un peu en buvant un thé… Mais ce n'est pas du tout du thé sur la table basse du salon… Vous avez bu de l'alcool ? » Le visage de Ron se teinta soudain d'inquiétude : « Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hermione ? Tu es étrange depuis quelques jours… »

Le moment que Hermione redoutait depuis qu'elle avait entamé ses recherches, et encore plus depuis qu'elle était revenue était arrivé. Elle avait toujours craint que Ron ou Harry ne finissent par se poser des questions sur ses activités, mais elle avait tant espéré s'en sortir sans avoir à leur mentir, simplement en évitant le sujet.

« Remus a bu du whisky, pas moi. » tint-elle à le détromper. « Remus m'aide dans mes recherches et- »

« Quelles recherches ? » l'interrompit-il aussitôt, pressé de comprendre enfin ce qu'elle leur cachait depuis plusieurs mois. « Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas en parler, mais maintenant que tu en as parlé à Lupin, tu peux me le dire… On est amis, non ? »

Hermione inspira profondément. Si elle refusait maintenant, elle savait que cela menacerait gravement l'amitié qui la liait à Ron et qui était encore si fragile. Elle se maudit encore une fois intérieurement. Si seulement, elle ne l'avait pas embrassé ce jour-là ! Jamais cela n'aurait créée cet inconfort entre eux. Ils seraient restés amis et auraient continué d'ignorer ces sentiments latents, plutôt que de s'apercevoir qu'une fois l'adrénaline partie, seule restait la gêne dans cette relation qui était finalement tellement plus fraternelle qu'amoureuse.

« La pureté du sang. » mentit-elle, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Ron en fixant les azurs de ses yeux, elle en était incapable. Comme il n'émit aucun son pour la stopper, elle poursuivit : « Je veux prouver que cette guerre, _ces_ guerres, n'avaient pas de fondement. Que ton sang, n'est pas plus magique que le mien. »

« Mais on s'en f- »

« Pas moi. » le coupa-t-elle brusquement, relevant brusquement le visage vers lui. « Je veux prouver à tous, prouver _irréfutablement_ que la pureté du sang n'est rien. Que cela n'existe pas. »

Ron ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais accordé aucune importance à la naissance des personnes. Il était un Weasley après tout. La plus grande famille de traîtres à leur sang, selon les critères des Pro-Sang-Pur. Il ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait certainement jamais ce que ces recherches représentaient pour Hermione, mais il reconnaissait cette lueur déterminée dans le regard de la jeune femme, et fut sûr qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout pour mener à bien la mission qu'elle s'était fixée.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? » demanda-t-il, chassant d'un sourire désinvolte le regard surpris de son amie.

Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Ron se range aussi rapidement à l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvé. Mais le prétexte de la pureté sanguine ne tiendrait que peu de temps si elle ne mettait pas son scenario à exécution au plus tôt et si elle ne sollicitait pas son aide.

« Je… Je vais avoir besoin d'échantillon de sang… Du tien, de celui d'Harry, de Remus et de Teddy… Et certainement d'autres, mais je verrai plus tard. » Mentit-elle, tout de même soulagée d'avoir trouvé un moyen de se procurer deux des sangs dont elle avait besoin pour tenter de faire révéler le Black's Compendium. « Et il faudrait que je t'emprunte Pigwidgeon, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Utilises le autant que tu veux, il s'ennuie. » lui répliqua aussitôt le rouquin avec un sourire. « Oh et j'allais oublier ! » Ajouta-t-il en farfouillant dans ses poches. « Il y avait un grand-duc qui tapait à la fenêtre de la cuisine, il m'a à moitié dévoré la main, mais j'ai réussi à prendre le paquet et je te l'ai monté. » expliqua-t-il en lui tendant un paquet rectangulaire qui semblait contenir un livre.

« Oh, ça vient de Viktor ! » s'exclama Hermione, surprise, en enlevant prestement le papier qui recouvrait un épais volume auquel Ron ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil par curiosité et qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il en déchiffra le titre : « L'Histoire de Durmstang ».

Hermione se saisit rapidement du parchemin qui accompagnait le livre et le parcourut rapidement, un sourire presque enfantin illuminant progressivement son visage. Elle leva le visage vers Ron et eut un instant d'hésitation : Ron avait toujours été jaloux de Viktor… Mais après tout, cela n'avait plus lieu d'être…

« C'est Sacha, la petite amie de Viktor qui a trouvé ce cadeau pour moi, c'est si gentil de leur part… » expliqua-t-elle à son ami, qui écarquilla les yeux, surement surpris d'apprendre que le bulgare avait trouvé l'amour. « J'espère qu'ils auront apprécié les places de théâtre que je leur ai envoyé… »

Peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet « Krum », Ron se racla la gorge avant de demander, feignant l'inquiétude :

« Pour le sang, fais-moi signe quand tu en auras besoin et je t'en donnerai autant que tu en voudras… Tu vas m'en laisser assez, hein ? »

« Je pense n'avoir besoin que de quelques gouttes… Je te ferai savoir quand j'en aurai besoin… Merci pour tout Ron, tu es un vrai ami » le remercia-t-elle chaleureusement avant de s'éclipser vers sa chambre, son cadeau sous le bras.

A peine la porte refermée, Hermione posa le lourd volume sur son lit et s'empara d'une plume et de rouleaux de parchemins afin d'écrire deux missives plus qu'urgentes : la première, afin d'avertir Remus du faux-fuyant qu'elle avait trouvé pour déguiser leur entrevue et qu'il corrobore sa version si besoin en était la seconde lui fut plus complexe et presque douloureuse à écrire.

Hermione se demanda longtemps comment il était opportun pour elle de solliciter une audience auprès de Draco Malfoy sans avoir l'air suspecte, mais pressée d'enfin s'approprier le sang de celui qui était certainement le dernier héritier des Blacks, elle ne s'embarrassa que peu des convenances et le pria de la recevoir dans les meilleurs délais, espérant qu'il n'oserait pas le lui refuser.


	75. Chapter 75

**75 : Essais et Entrevue**

Deux longues semaines s'écoulèrent avant que Draco Malfoy ne daigne répondre à la requête d'Hermione. Mais comme elle l'avait anticipé lorsqu'elle lui avait écrit, même s'il devait mourir d'envie de lui répondre d'aller au diable, il n'avait pu refuser. Aussi, il lui avait généreusement _« accordé une audience » _en fin de semaine suivante.

Durant ces deux semaines, Hermione avait poursuivi ses recherches avec entêtement : préférant collecter les échantillons de sang de tous ceux dont elle pensait qu'ils pouvaient peut-être détenir un droit sur le Black's Compendium, plutôt que de devoir se résoudre tout de suite à trouver un moyen d'obtenir le sang de Malfoy, car il était certain que l'ancien Serpentard n'allait pas être aisé à convaincre.

Sans surprise, les sangs de Molly et Arthur donnèrent de bons résultats, tout comme ceux de Teddy et Andromeda, puisque tous étaient directement liés à la famille Blacks.

Les formules se révélèrent mais, comme elle l'avait craint, Hermione constata qu'aucune des annotations qu'elle savait devoir y apparaître ne le firent. Le grimoire demeurait tel qu'elle l'avait connu avant d'effectuer son voyage dans le temps, c'est-à-dire empli de formules qu'elle savait dorénavant incomplètes.

Lorsqu'elle y fit couler le sang de Harry, le Black's Compendium eut pourtant une réaction étrange, et, durant un bref instant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'espérer avoir trouvé le maître du livre. Mais malheureusement, après avoir vibré étrangement entre ses mains comme elle l'avait déjà vu faire entre celles de Regulus, le livre redevint inerte, sans que rien n'ai été modifié.

Résignée à devoir attendre le sang de Malfoy, dernier descendant de Sang Pur des Blacks, Hermione préféra se montrer patiente, et passa la semaine qui précéda l'entrevue à astiquer Grimmauld Place de fond en comble pour tenter de s'occuper l'esprit et contrôler ses nerfs qui n'en pouvaient plus de tant d'inaction.

Elle n'avait parlé à aucun de ses amis de son rendez-vous avec Malfoy, craignant leurs réactions. Elle était sûre que, même sous le couvert de ses recherches sur la pureté sanguine, un rendez-vous avec l'ancien Serpentard couterait trop de questions et de conflits et elle avait préféré ne pas mentionner le concours éventuel qu'il pourrait lui apporter.

Hermione profita de cette semaine d'attente forcée pour passer autant de temps que possible avec ses amis, qui lui avaient tant manqué durant son voyage dans le temps. Elle alla voir Ginny à l'entraînement, fit plusieurs visites surprises à Ron et George à la boutique, et commença même à dresser avec Harry le planning de révisions pour leurs ASPIC en candidats libres.

Elle écrivit longuement à Viktor, qui avait été enchanté par « Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté » pour lequel Hermione lui avait offert des places, et ajouta même une lettre spécialement adressée à Sacha, avec qui elle commençait à lier quelques liens d'amitié à travers Viktor.

Elle profita également de ce temps libre pour renouer avec Remus les liens de leur amitié de jeunesse. En effet, maintenant qu'ils avaient évoqué tous les mauvais souvenirs qui les liaient, Remus et Hermione se réapprivoisaient, réapprenaient à se faire connaissance sur de nouvelles bases, et force était de constater que malgré le temps passé, ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien sur une multitude de sujet : la politique ambitieuse de reconstruction du monde sorcier menée par Kingsley, les droits des créatures non-humaines… Ils échangèrent même sur le dernier livre de Bathilda Tourdesac et Hermione confia à Remus quelques pans de la vie de l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard, que les garçons et elle avaient découverts durant l'année des Ténèbres et qui aidèrent le loup-garou à comprendre beaucoup de choses.

Remus parut plus que surpris d'apprendre les errements de son mentor qu'Hermione lui expliqua sans pour autant révéler les idéaux que Dumbledore partagea avec Grindelwald à une certaine époque de sa vie.

Hermione aida aussi Andromeda à s'occuper de Teddy lorsque la Pleine Lune laissa un Remus particulièrement épuisé et meurtri, car il avait dû être attaché au sous-sol du Cottage des Tonks puisque Snape n'était plus là pour lui préparer la Potion Tue-Loup et que ces transformations étaient d'autant plus violentes, le loup s'en prenant à lui-même d'être ainsi enfermé.

Lorsqu'enfin le jour convenu arriva, Hermione armée de toute sa détermination à obliger le Black's Compendium à se révéler et enfin ramener Sirius, sorti sans faire de bruit de Grimmauld Place, s'avança sur le trottoir, et agita sa baguette.

Aussitôt avec un « bang » retentissant, l'imposant Magicobus apparut, et elle se hâta d'y monter pour se rendre dans le Wiltshire.

Lorsqu'à l'heure annoncée, des coups résonnèrent dans l'immensité du manoir déserté, Draco se raidit brusquement sur sa chaise. Comptez sur Granger pour être d'une ponctualité irritante en plus de se permettre de venir le narguer chez lui.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais cela ne pouvait pas être un bon augure. Le Ministère avait mis à sac – enfin « fouillé » selon les termes officiels – toutes les propriétés de la famille, et leurs coffres auprès de Gringotts avaient été mis sous scellées. Qu'est-ce que Granger allait bien pouvoir lui annoncer ? Que leur assignement à résidence était terminé et qu'ils devaient partir pour Azkaban ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était même pas employée du Ministère, elle en pouvait pas être messagère de quelque chose comme ça. Et pourtant, elle était proche de Saint Potter, donc proche du Ministre de la Magie, que ce foutu Magenmagot avait élu dans un quasi plébiscite.

Non, décidemment, Draco redoutait ce que Granger avait à lui dire. Mais bon, ça n'était pas comme si son carnet mondain justifiait qu'il lui fixe une entrevue plus tard ou qu'il repousse celle-ci… Les Malfoy étaient en passe d'être non seulement ruinés par les amendes exorbitantes que le Ministère menaçait de leur infliger, mais ils étaient complètement au ban de la société sorcière. Tant et si bien que sa mère n'en quittait plus sa chambre et que son père passait ses journées, soit dans son bureau, soit dans la Bibliothèque, et dans les deux cas, toujours accompagné de quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu. Draco lui-même n'avait pas osé remettre les pieds à Poudlard, malgré la proposition du nouveau directeur d'intercéder en sa faveur pour un transfert de son assignation à résidence… Quelle importance pourraient avoir des ASPIC si le Magenmagot l'envoyait finalement à Azkaban pour ce qu'il avait fait durant la guerre ?

Soupirant lourdement, Draco se leva et alla accueillir la propriétaire de l'indomptable chevelure qu'il venait de voir apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Granger. » énonça-t-il pour tout salut, de sa si caractéristique voix traînante et froide.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui faire un rapide signe de tête, visiblement tendue à l'extrême et peu à l'aise de poser un pied dans la pièce.

Hermione s'était pourtant préparée. Elle savait qu'aller voir Malfoy, cela signifiait remettre les pieds là-bas. Au Manoir. Elle l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause. Elle y avait longuement réfléchi durant les trois semaines qui avaient précédé cet entretien. Elle savait qu'étant donné que les Malfoy étaient assignés à résidence, elle devrait se rendre chez eux, et pénétrer dans cette demeure honnie.

Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que les souvenirs lui reviennent si brutalement, comme une blessure qui aurait un temps était apaisée mais serait de nouveau à vif.

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant, pour ne plus voir ce salon, si horriblement familier. Ce sol sur lequel elle s'était retrouvée, se tordant de douleur. Hurlant pour tenter de ne pas succomber, pour tenter d'exorciser une partie de ce qui la déchirait de part en part. Ce sol sur lequel elle avait été maintenue par Greyback, alors qu'il lui soufflait dans le cou, juste avant qu'il ne l'agrippe pour l'emmener vers un endroit où il lui aurait fait subir Merlin seul sait quoi si Ron et Harry n'étaient pas arrivés à cet instant-là.

Réouvrant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, gris pâle de celui qui fut jadis son ennemi et qui s'était approché du seuil où elle se tenait toujours, Hermione fit un pas en avant, ses jambes tremblant encore de l'émotion qui s'était emparée d'elle, mais le front haut, déterminée quoi qu'il en coûte à obtenir ce dont elle avait tant besoin.

Sirius était tout ce qui importait dorénavant. Le passé était le passé.

Sans un mot, probablement parce qu'il avait deviné la cause de son trouble, et que lui non plus ne souhaitait pas évoquer plus avant ce dont il avait été le témoin, Draco lui montra un fauteuil, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Il semblait plutôt méfiant et circonspect, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il devait se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Secouant la tête pour chasser toutes pensées parasites et rester concentrée sur le but de sa venue, Hermione se tourna vers le Serpentard, qui s'était assis dans un autre fauteuil, légèrement à sa gauche et lui dit le plus simplement qu'elle le put.

« Je ne suis pas envoyée par le Ministère, si c'est cela qui t'inquiètes. » Voyant le jeune homme visiblement rassuré, même s'il essaya de n'en rien montrer, elle poursuivit : « Je suis ici à titre personnel, et j'aimerai que ce que je vais devoir te demander reste entre nous, si tu le veux bien. » Malfoy haussa un impérieux sourcil, signe indéniable de sa curiosité, mais garda le silence. Décidément, il semblait avoir décidé de ne pas lui rendre les choses aisées. « Je fais des recherches… » amorça-t-elle. « Je veux démontrer scientifiquement qu'aucune hiérarchie sanguine n'a d'existence réelle. Et que la pureté du sang n'est qu'une croyance sans fondements. » dit-elle aussi vite qu'elle le put de peur d'être interrompue.

Draco était consterné. Lorsqu'il avait reçu ce parchemin de Granger, il avait réfléchit à toutes sortes de possibilités : qu'elle lui demande de l'argent, qu'elle cherche à le faire chanter surtout quant à ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle sur Demande, qu'elle vienne le narguer même… Mais elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle était simplement à la recherche de la preuve qu'une des croyances les plus ancrées dans la société sorcière n'était qu'un leurre. Qu'elle avait tout simplement l'intention de fouler au pied tout ce en quoi il croyait. Tout ce à quoi il se raccrochait.

Mais sa demande était étrange. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle du but qu'elle s'était fixé ? En quoi pouvait-elle avoir besoin de lui ?

Démontrer que les Mangemorts étaient sur le même pied d'égalité que les Nés de Moldus ?

Qu'elle aille s'en prendre aux frères Lestrange ou à Dolohov, qui pourrissaient à Azkaban. Ils pourraient lui donner suffisamment de base de recherches… Pourquoi lui ? Elle cherchait à les rabaisser encore lui et toute sa famille ?

Draco devait réfléchir vite. Vite et bien. Il ne pouvait pas renvoyer Granger comme une malpropre, cela se saurait et il aurait à nouveau le Ministère sur le dos et peut être même le Magenmagot… Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre alors que son procès et ceux de ses parents devait avoir lieu au printemps.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Draco demanda soudain :

« Tu veux quoi de moi ? »

Elle sursauta, visiblement étonnée qu'il lui réponde si vite et cessa de tordre ses doigts avec anxiété pour lui répondre, tout aussi franchement :

« Ton sang. »

Draco eut un reniflement méprisant, après tout, cela ne semblait que logique de vouloir un échantillon de ce qui était supposé être la clé de centaines d'années de querelles.

Décidé à la faire souffrir un peu, il lui répondit, de la voix la plus blasée qu'il possédât, comme si ça demande ne lui paraissait pas incongrue, mais à peine une proposition commerciale :

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, elle le dévisageait avec la surprise la plus totale. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la rejette, à ce qu'il lui rit au visage, même à ce qu'il se plie à ses demandes, trop heureux de se faire bien voir par ceux qui avaient le pouvoir, mais cette demande la prenait totalement au dépourvu.

« Rien. » répondit-elle franchement, puisqu'elle n'avait de toute manière rien à lui offrir.

« Dans ce cas-là, je vais devoir décliner ta demande, Granger. » lui répondit-il en se levant, et avançant vers la porte, la guidant ainsi vers la sortie.

Hermione commençait à bouillir. Jusque-là, elle était resté parfaitement diplomate, n'évoquant rien de leur passé commun qui pourrait obliger Malfoy à se soumettre, mais la façon dont il la rejetait était tout bonnement… Soufflant brutalement, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui rapidement. S'il n'était pas prêt à lui donner son sang volontairement, tant pis pour lui, elle le lui prendrait par la force. Draco Malfoy ne serait pas ce qui se dresserait entre elle et le retour de Sirius de derrière ce maudit Voile.

Elle ne s'embarrassa pas de sortir sa baguette, ne voulant pas utiliser à son avantage le fait que les Malfoy se soient vu refuser par le Ministère l'autorisation de posséder des baguettes jusqu'à leur procès.

Levant un doigt menaçant vers le nez pointu de Malfoy, elle siffla rageusement entre ses dents :

« Je pense que tu devrais reconsidérer mon offre, Malfoy. Je suis la seule main tendue vers toi. Ton procès, ceux de tes parents, vont avoir lieu sous peu. Que se passera-t-il si je ne témoigne pas en ta faveur à propos des évènements qui ont eu lieu ici-même ? » Le masque de Malfoy semblait s'être plus que craquelé, et il regardait Hermione, une expression emplie de stupeur peinte sur le visage. « Que se passera-t-il si je persuade Harry de ne pas insister sur le mensonge de ta mère en notre faveur, mais plutôt de rappeler de la façon dont ton père nous a combattu au Département des Mystères ? » La stupeur semblait avoir fait place à une sourde colère sur le visage de Malfoy, mais Hermione ne cilla pas, elle devait obtenir son sang, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. « Que se passera-t-il si nous parlons de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Salle sur Demande ? »

Réduit au silence, Draco luttait pour maîtriser sa colère et ne pas étrangler Granger à mains nues. Du chantage ! Décidément ces Sang-de-Bourbe n'avaient aucun honneur !

Il eut un reniflement dérisoire, ces foutus Gryffondors se gaussaient de leurs valeurs, mais finalement, ils utilisaient tous les moyens pour parvenir à leur fin.

Granger semblait essoufflée. Elle avait viré au rouge pivoine durant sa tirade, et Draco aurait juré que son horrible tignasse s'était dressée comme l'auraient fait les poils d'un chat.

La bouche emplie de l'amer goût de la défaite, Draco articula péniblement :

« Bien. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Tu viendras collecter ce dont tu as besoin la semaine prochaine. Pour l'instant, vas-t-en. »

Hermione voulut protester. Une semaine c'était un délai beaucoup trop long. Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, un bruit de verre brisé lui fit tourner brusquement la tête vers les escaliers qui couraient vers les étages supérieurs.

Saisissant son bras avec force, Malfoy la reconduit vers l'extérieur, la poussant dehors sans ménagement, avant de claquer la porte brutalement.

Soudain, alors qu'une rafale de vent cingla le visage d'Hermione, la faisant frissonner et resserrer les pans de son lourd manteau de laine autour d'elle. Après un instant de doute, comme suspendue au-dessus du néant, une fragile sourire naquit doucement sur ses lèvres.

Elle l'avait. Elle avait le sang de Malfoy. Celui qui devait être l'héritier des Blacks. Le sang qui lui permettrait enfin de ramener Sirius. Même si elle en était venue à le menacer, même si elle avait eu l'impression d'être une autre personne lorsqu'elle avait fait chanté. Tout cela lui semblait dérisoire face à ce qui l'attendait. Face à Sirius.

Sans un dernier regard en arrière vers le Manoir des Malfoy, Hermione traversa le vaste jardin, avant de héler à nouveau le Magicobus et de se rendre au Cottage Tonks, où elle avait promis de passer prendre le thé avec Remus.


	76. Chapter 76

**Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui ont reviewé les précédents chapitres, ça me fait très plaisir, même si je ne réponds pas toujours à tout le monde… Je suis vraiment un boulet avec ffnet, je n'arrive pas à me faire à son système de réponse et encore moins à celui de publication !^^**

**Bref, pour répondre aux différentes questions : **

**Oui, j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, même si je dois parfois espacer un peu mes publications, mais pour ceux que ça inquiète : je publierai jusqu'à la fin (qui est encore très loin, croyez moi XD)**

**Non je ne sais pas encore combien il y a aura de chapitres, bcp c'est sur, combien : aucune idée. **

**Savoir si Sirius va revenir ? Mais quelle impatience !^^ Evidemment je ne dirais rienXD**

**Hermione et Remus ? Ah ben tiens on en reparle dans ce chapitre !**

**Bref, je ne vais pas vous enquiquiner plus avec mon blabla, et vous remercie de suivre cette histoire ! (le chapitre 77 est écrit et uploadé, il devrait arriver dans la semaine, pour les impatients, il est déjà publié sur l'autre site hpfanfiction . org avec bcp d'autres de mes textes !)**

**76 : Andromeda et Rita**

Après le départ du Magicobus qui l'avait déposée devant le cottage des Tonks, Hermione prit un instant pour rassembler ses esprits et surtout relâcher enfin toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée lors de son affrontement avec Malfoy.

Elle inspira profondément l'air vif et ferma les yeux, quelque peu étourdie par l'intense soulagement qu'elle ressentait, à moins que ce soit tout simplement dû à la sensation, proche du mal de mer qui était commune lorsque on utilisait les services du Magicobus.

Elle aurait le sang de Malfoy. C'était une certitude. Et le Black's Compendium allait lui obéir. Et elle ramènerait Sirius.

Elle inspira longuement laissant l'air froid et piquant tenter d'apaiser quelque peu son esprit qui lui hurlait de retourner immédiatement chez Malfoy et de prendre, par la force s'il le fallait, ce dont elle avait tant besoin.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Malfoy était dans une position dont elle n'avait déjà que trop abusé. Elle se résolut à lui écrire dès le lendemain, à la première heure, afin de fixer un rendez-vous pour qu'elle puisse se rendre au Manoir et prélever le sang dont elle avait si cruellement besoin.

Quelque peu rassérénée, Hermione franchissait la barrière qui clôturait le modeste jardin jouxtant le cottage, lorsqu'un fracas métallique la fit violemment sursauter. Aussitôt sur ses gardes, elle sortit sa baguette et s'avança précautionneusement vers ce qui lui semblait être le lieu d'origine du vacarme : la petit cabane de bois située au fond du jardin des Tonks.

Passant devant le jardin potager depuis longtemps à l'abandon de Ted Tonks aussi discrètement que possible, Hermione se campa devant la porte de la guérite et l'ouvrit brusquement d'un Alohomora informulé, comptant sur l'effet de surprise pour prendre l'ascendant sur quoi que ce soit qui puisse s'y trouver.

Aussitôt la porte ouverte, Hermione se retrouva face à Remus, baguette au poing, livide. Avisant que sa frayeur n'était due qu'à Hermione, Lupin abaissa aussitôt sa baguette et porta une main à son cœur, avant d'ajouter, le souffle court, mais visiblement amusé :

« Merlin ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire irruption comme ça ? »

« J'ai cru que… J'ai entendu du bruit et … » Elle secoua la tête, presque amusée de son inquiétude inutile. La maison des Tonks était, comme Grimmauld Place, protégée par une multitude de sorts de protection, qu'elle avait été naïve de croire à un danger !

Laissant son regard vagabonder à l'intérieur de la cabane, Hermione eut un instant l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle découvrit ce sur quoi son ami avait été penché jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'interrompît.

Derrière Remus, elle pouvait voir les chromes encore brillants de ce qui lui avait jadis, il y a si longtemps et pourtant si peu de temps, était montré dans la remise du jardin du 122, Lancaster Gate : la moto de Sirius.

Alors qu'il voyait toutes sortes d'émotions se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme, Remus ne savait trop que dire, il avait espéré aborder le sujet avec elle, lui qu'il avait récupéré auprès d'Arthur ce qu'il restait de la moto de son ami, lui dire qu'il tentait, avec son aide, de restaurer la cylindrée, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle le découvrirait ainsi, aussi brusquement.

Lorsque Remus vit les larmes briller dans les yeux d'Hermione, il s'approcha prestement d'elle et posa une main consolatrice sur son épaule, et murmura :

« J'aurai dû t'en parler… Je… » Il soupira, il ne savait pas trop comment se justifier, il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qui lui avait pris de commencer à réparer cette moto… Il n'avait jamais été très doué en mécanique, et n'avait même jamais été passionné par l'engin… Mais peut-être parce que cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à tous ceux qu'il avait perdus, à la vie qu'il était obligé de mener, au fait qu'il était hébergé chez la mère de feu son épouse, sans aucune perspective d'avenir, alors réparer cette moto était devenu quelque chose d'essentiel. « J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas… »

Hermione leva vers lui des yeux où des larmes dansaient encore, mais un sourire qu'il ne comprenait pas était en train de naître sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout. »

Remus s'apprêtait à prier Hermione de le suivre vers la cuisine pour boire le thé pour lequel il l'avait invitée et ainsi lui changer quelque peu les idées, lorsqu'un petit toussotement se fit entendre.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux brusquement, seulement pour découvrir derrière eux Andromeda Tonks, le regard dur, empli de désapprobation, mais avec un joyeux petit Teddy Lupin aux cheveux turquoise dans les bras.

« J'emmène Teddy en balade, Lupin. » déclara-t-elle sèchement. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ajouta aussi tôt, d'un ton soudain plus doux : « Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

Remus lui fit signe que non, cela ne le gênait pas d'un geste de la tête, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son fils, les regarda, Andromeda et lui, s'éloigner sur le chemin caillouteux qui passait aux abords du cottage et qui rejoignait une petite clairière.

Soupirant lourdement, Remus fit signe à Hermione de le suivre vers la maison, tout en agitant légèrement sa baguette afin de refermer la porte de la cabane qui abritait la moto de Sirius.

Alors que l'eau frissonnait dans la bouilloire, Hermione posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'intervention de la belle-mère de Remus :

« Que se passe-t-il avec Andromeda ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi, elle m'a toujours semblée… plus douce, plus- »

« Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle peut l'être… Mais pas avec moi. » Devant les sourcils froncés d'Hermione qui ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas à quoi il faisait allusion, Remus expliqua : « Andromeda est née Black, ne l'oublie pas. Elle a été éduquée avec leur valeur de pureté. Elle les a rejetées, évidemment. Mais tout cela est ancré en elle. Et elle ne peut pas passer outre le fait que je sois un hybride- »

« Mais tu n'es pas un- » tenta de protester Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue par la main que leva Remus, lui faisant signe de ne pas l'interrompre.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, Hermione, c'est ce que je suis. Un loup-garou. Et Andromeda… Je pense qu'elle n'arrive pas à dépasser ça. A dépasser le fait que Dora m'ait aimé et épousé quand même… Malgré ça. Et surtout qu'elle soit morte à cause de ça. » Hermione le fixait, sourcils froncés, emplie d'incompréhension. Il soupira, encore une des choses que l'Ordre avait préféré garder secret… « Dora a été tuée par Bellatrix… Narcissa Malfoy a avoué aux Aurors que Voldemort lui-même avait poussé Bellatrix à éradiquer le sang qui ternissait l'arbre généalogique des Blacks… Dora était de Sang-Mêlé, mais en plus elle a épousé un loup-garou… Bellatrix était enragée, elle a traqué Dora, l'a- »

Mais Remus ne put finir, parler ainsi de la mort de sa femme, dévoiler sa culpabilité, lui était insoutenable, et un sanglot avait fait trembler sa voix. Inspirant profondément pour tenter de retenir ses émotions, il se leva brusquement pour aller chercher la bouilloire qui commençait à siffler.

Hermione était atterrée. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'alors qui avait tué Tonks, tant de choses étaient restées inconnues quant à ce qui s'était passé durant le Bataille Finale… La réalité lui semblait encore pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Remus devait se sentir tellement coupable !

Elle maudit un instant le destin qui semblait être si prompt à alourdir toujours le fardeau de son ami : sa lycanthropie, les trahisons, la perte de ceux qu'il aimait, la pauvreté, la douleur, la fatigue, et maintenant, le seul amour qu'il eut jamais eu lui avait été brutalement arraché…

Hermione, qui s'était tenue immobile, comme stupéfixée par ce que venait de lui avouer Remus, se leva soudain et se précipita vers son ami. Dans un geste d'une spontanéité infinie, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

Remus, peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection se raidit un instant, avant de finalement se détendre et de passer lui aussi ses bras autour d'Hermione.

« Tu sais, Andromeda fait ce qu'elle peut. » Hermione leva vers lui un regard interloqué, mais il se contenta de relâcher leur étreinte et de se tourner à nouveau vers la théière qu'il préparait lorsque Hermione lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras. « Elle a tant perdu… Elle essaie de passer outre je le sais, mais au fond d'elle, je la révulse… Elle est perdue, elle ne sait plus très bien à quoi se raccrocher… A part Teddy…Et- » Il inspira longuement, laissant les arômes de bergamotes en provenance du Earl Grey lui chatouiller les narines. « Je crois qu'elle pense que toi et moi, sommes plus que des amis. » avoua-t-il, les pommettes rosissant sous l'effet de la gêne.

« Plus que des… » répéta Hermione, incrédule. « Mais... Mais… » bafouilla-t-elle, alors qu'elle sentait ses joues rosir à leur tour.

Remus sourit malgré la gêne et posa deux tasses ainsi que la théière sur la table, à côté d'une assiette de biscuits avant de répondre :

« Pour tous, nous ne sommes pas amis de jeunesse qui viennent de se retrouver… Mais un veuf et une jeune fille dont il a été professeur, qui se rencontrent souvent… »

Hermione regardait Remus, les yeux écarquillés. Merlin ! Elle n'avait jamais songé que son amitié avec Remus puisse être regardée ainsi ! Elle tombait des nues.

« Je te promet de faire attention. Je… Je ne veux pas qu'on s'imagine que- » mais elle s'interrompit, dans l'incapacité de formuler sereinement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Remus se contenta de répondre par un sourire, et préféra changer de sujet. Les difficultés de sa vie privée n'étaient pas quelque chose à propos duquel il avait envie de parler.

Ils papotèrent donc en grignotant des biscuits et savourant un thé, jusqu'au retour d'Andromeda et Teddy. Aussitôt que Mrs Tonks passa la porte, Hermione tenta de la faire se joindre à la conversation, comme pour lui prouver que son amitié avec Remus n'avait rien de romantique, surtout qu'à ce moment-là, ils étaient en train de débattre sur le fonctionnement de la civilisation des sirènes, mais Andromeda se contenta de lui faire un sourire poli et de s'éclipser, laissant Teddy avec eux, à la demande de Remus.

Hermione rentra à Grimmauld Place à l'heure du dîner, mais s'excusa rapidement et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle était épuisée et n'avait pas du tout faim puisqu'elle avait passé la fin de l'après-midi à grignoter des petits gâteaux avec Remus.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla d'une longue nuit de sommeil – grâce à de la potion de sommeil sans rêves, qu'elle prenait de temps à autre pour reposer son esprit des toutes les pensées qui y tourbillonnaient – avec un plan de bataille pour la journée : elle allait écrire à Malfoy, et qu'il réponde ou pas, elle viendrait dès le lendemain prélever le peu de sang dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, perdre du temps.

Sur ces pensées pour le moins déterminées, elle fila sous la douche avant de se diriger vers la cuisine afin de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. A peine le seuil franchi, elle avisa Harry, la mine sombre, penché sur la Gazette du Sorcier.

Préférant éviter les questions, elle se dirigea doucement vers le placard et en sorti, le plus discrètement possible, le paquet de toasts. Le bruissement de l'emballage fit sursauter Harry qui se tourna brusquement vers elle.

Hermione vit passer une myriade d'émotions sur le visage de son ami : de la surprise, de la colère, de la culpabilité, de l'incompréhension… Et finalement, il tourna le journal vers elle, et lui dit en soupirant :

« Je voudrais comprendre. »

Hermione s'approcha aussitôt de la table, et y découvrit ce qui faisait la couverture de la Gazette ce matin-là :

_« Hermione Granger : jusqu'où ira-t-elle pour asseoir sa célébrité ? »_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_C'est avec un grand étonnement que nous avons pu constater hier, que Miss Hermione Granger semblait avoir quelques accointances avec une des plus importantes familles Sang-Pur d'Angleterre, et fervents partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, même s'ils ne sont pas encore passés devant le Magenmagot. _

_En effet, en début d'après-midi, une source dont nous tairons le nom par souci de discrétion, nous a livré la photo ci-dessus et qui ne souffre aucune équivoque. »_

Hermione regarda un instant la photo. C'était elle, sur le perron du Manoir Malfoy, les cheveux volant au vent, mais un sourire content sur le visage qui faisait visiblement s'interroger cette punaise de Skeeter. Elle se vit fermer son manteau sur elle et à nouveau ce sourire de contentement vint fleurir sur son visage avant que l'image ne se répète.

_« Que complote donc encore celle qui a tant fait souffrir notre héros national, Celui-qui-a-survécu, le grand Harry Potter ? _

_Lassée de lui avoir jadis préféré Viktor Krum, voilà qu'il semblerait que Miss Granger, s'acoquine avec celui qui fut l'ennemi, le rival de Potter durant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard : Draco Malfoy. Décidément, rien n'arrête cette ambitieuse mante religieuse dans son ascension vers la célébrité. (lire la suite en page 4). »_

Hermione était complètement partagée. Devait-elle rire de la diatribe de Skeeter qui semblait se venger encore et encore du chantage qu'elle lui avait fait subir jadis ? Devait-elle pleurer de se voir ainsi traînée dans la boue alors qu'elle avait tant sacrifié pour le monde sorcier ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Harry, et fut soulagée de ne voir dans son regard, seulement de la curiosité et un soupçon d'inquiétude. Bien sûr, il devait se demander ce qu'elle avait bien pu aller faire au Manoir Malfoy, mais jamais il ne croirait un traître mot de ce qu'écrivait Skeeter. Hermione en était certaine.

« J'avais besoin d'informations quant à mes recherches. » mentit-elle, en se retournant pour aller faire griller les toasts, et ainsi éviter de croiser le regard de Harry. Comme Ron, elle était incapable de lui mentir, ne serait-ce que par omission, en le regardant dans les yeux. Cela lui était impossible.

« Mais Malfoy ? Pourquoi pas à Poudlard ou ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que Malfoy peut t'apporter ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Harry. Tu dois me faire confiance. »

« Evidemment que je te fais confiance, Hermione. » protesta aussitôt son ami. « C'est de Malfoy dont je me méfie. » expliqua-t-il, agacé que Hermione ait pu douter qu'il lui fît confiance. « Tu ne devrais pas aller chez lui ainsi. Tu devrais au moins être accompagnée. » la pria-t-il, prêt lui-même à escorter Hermione si cela s'avérait nécessaire, bien qu'il eut préféré qu'un Auror ou un membre de l'Ordre s'en chargeât.

Hermione soupira, elle ne voulait pas que cela dégénère en une dispute que tous deux regretteraient, mais elle ne voulait pas céder de terrain. Personne ne devait l'accompagner chez Malfoy, personne ne devait découvrir le vrai sujet de ses recherches, parce qu'on l'empêcherai de poursuivre elle en était certaine. Surtout au vu de ce qui lui était arrivé la première fois qu'elle avait tenté de ramener Sirius. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi c'était ce sang et pas un autre dont elle avait si cruellement besoin.

« Malfoy détient quelque chose dont j'ai besoin. » déclara-t-elle, d'un ton sans appel. « Enormément besoin. Il le sait. Et il ne le donnera qu'à moi seule. Il est hors de question que je demande à qui que ce soit de jouer les gardes du corps. J'aurai ce que je veux… A n'importe quel prix. » annonça-t-elle à un Harry plus que surpris, avant de jeter la Gazette dans la large cheminée qui ornait le mur du fond de la cuisine et de la regarder lentement se racornir avant de prendre feu à son tour.

Le sujet était clos.


	77. Chapter 77

**77 : Etrange et Sang**

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser du silence buté de son amie. Evidemment, l'article de Rita Skeeter était un tissu de mensonges, il le savait. L'idée qu'il puisse en être autrement ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il y avait plus de chance que Hermione tombe amoureuse du calamar géant et aille vivre auprès de lui au fin fond du Lac Noir plutôt que d'approcher Malfoy dans le but de le séduire comme le sous-entendait Skeeter.

Mais les faits étaient là : Hermione s'était rendue au Manoir Malfoy. Dans le plus grand secret. Dans le dos de ses amis. Pourquoi faisait-elle tant de cachotteries au sujet de ses recherches alors que pourtant tous avaient montré, en donnant leur sang, à quel point ils la soutenaient ? Pourquoi Malfoy ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry salua distraitement Ron et Ginny qui venaient de les rejoindre, s'attirant un regard interloqué de sa petite amie, qui semblait toujours pouvoir deviner quand quelque chose le tracassait. Il mangea les œufs brouillés, qu'il avait préparés avant que le journal ne lui soit livré et abandonnés depuis, dans un silence songeur qui ne lui était pas coutumier, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Ginny et Hermione qui parlaient du petit Teddy Lupin, dont elles se disputaient les sourires.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir demandé à Ron de lui emprunter Pig encore une fois - ce qu'il lui accordât bien sûr immédiatement - Hermione s'excusa, leur expliquant qu'elle avait un courrier urgent à envoyer.

Harry attendit que le bruit des pas d'Hermione se soit estompé dans les escaliers, puis déclara brutalement :

« Hermione nous cache quelque chose. ». Faisant presque sursauter les deux Weasley, qui ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ça.

« Comment ça elle nous cache quelque chose ? » répéta Ron, en reposant ses couverts dans son assiette, son attention dorénavant entièrement tournée vers son ami.

Harry entreprit alors de raconter à Ginny et Ron ce qu'il avait lu dans la Gazette, du fiel déversé par Rita Skeeter au fait le plus concret : Hermione était allée au Manoir Malfoy sans leur en parler.

« Elle est étrange depuis Noël. » ajouta Ron, visiblement inquiet. « Elle passe tout son temps ou enfermée dans cette fichue Bibliothèque ou avec Lupin, alors qu'ils n'ont jamais été particulièrement proches jusqu'à présent… Et qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir à cette pourriture de Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il, formulant tout haut ce que chacun se demandait intimement.

Ginny déglutit péniblement, le regard toujours fixé sur Harry et Ron qui n'en finissaient plus d'échanger des suppositions, des plus plausibles aux plus invraisemblables, quant aux raisons du comportement d'Hermione.

Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté était arrivé : ils voulaient savoir ce que Hermione leur cachait. Comme Ron, Ginny avait remarqué que depuis ce jour fatidique où elle l'avait trouvé en larmes et en uniforme, à même le sol du salon, Hermione semblait différente, plus plongée encore dans ces recherches, mais surtout sujette à des accès de mélancolie qu'elle réussissait mal à dissimuler, malgré tous ses efforts pour ce faire.

Mille questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Ginny. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait promis à Hermione de ne rien révéler du fait qu'elle essayait de ramener Sirius, pour ne pas donner de faux espoir à Harry... Mais ces recherches sur la pureté sanguine avaient-elles encore un lien avec ça ? Ou s'était-il passé quelque chose qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ?

Ginny soupira lourdement. Hermione n'avait que peu partagé avec elle quant à ses recherches depuis ce drôle de livre qui avait réagi au sang… Elle se sentait complètement impuissante, démunie, mais elle était résolue : quoique Ron et Harry puissent penser, elle ne dirait rien. Elle l'avait juré à Hermione. Et Ginny ne souffrirait pas de trahir parole donnée.

Armée de toute la détermination qu'elle venait de rassembler, la jeune femme reporta finalement son attention vers Ron et Harry et réalisa soudain qu'ils la fixaient étrangement, comme s'ils attendaient la réponse à une question… Qu'elle devait avoir manquée.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas grimacer de son impair, qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir omis de remarquer, et, sur le ton le plus naturel qu'elle put invoquer, leur répondit :

« Je ne comprends pas plus que vous ce qui lui arrive ces derniers temps. » Avisant les regards dubitatifs des deux garçons, elle insista : « Je vous assure. » Harry et Ron soupirèrent de concert, il semblait que Ginny avait été leur dernier espoir d'avoir plus d'informations. Ne voulant pas laisser les deux maladroits aux prises avec une Hermione dont la sensibilité semblait à fleur de peau depuis quelques semaines, Ginny s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je lui parlerai. » Aussitôt les visages de Ron et Harry s'illuminèrent, visiblement soulagés de voir que Ginny prenait en charge la tâche délicate de questionner Hermione. « Mais il est hors de question que je vous répète quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle va me dire, si elle veut bien me dire quelque chose. » Ils allaient protester quand elle les interrompit d'un geste de la main. « Je vous préviendrai s'il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, mais je ne trahirai pas la confiance d'Hermione. C'est compris ? » asséna-t-elle, d'un ton sans appel.

Alors qu'elle glissait sa missive à l'intention de Malfoy à la patte de Pigwidgeon, Hermione eut la surprise d'entendre quelques coups frappés à la porte pourtant ouverte de la Bibliothèque. Comme si elle avait été fautive, elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement, seulement pour faire face à Ginny, qui, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Oui, Ginny ? » demanda Hermione, en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour laisser partir le hibou qui protestait déjà de ne pouvoir remplir sa mission. Connaissant ses amis sur le bout des doigts, Hermione se doutait que Harry avait dû partager ses interrogations avec les deux Weasley. Toute à ses inquiétudes quant à sa requête auprès de Malfoy, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'élaborer une quelconque idée de réponse, aussi elle espérait que jouer la carte de la naïveté l'aiderait à gagner du temps.

S'avançant dans la pièce, Ginny s'assit dans un des fauteuils les plus proches de la cheminée, et fit signe à Hermione de venir se joindre à elle, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait repousser indéfiniment la séance de questions.

Dès que son amie se fut assise en face d'elle, Ginny, sachant que des circonvolutions ne feraient qu'agacer, opta pour la franchise et déclara :

« Je ne vais pas te mentir : Harry et Ron m'envoient. On est tous très inquiets. » Ginny fut étonnée que le visage d'Hermione restât impassible alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle serait étonnée voire agacée de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais elle fit comme si de rien était elle aussi, et poursuivit : « Harry nous a dit que tu étais allée au Manoir Malfoy, et- »

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois un mot de ce que Rita Skeeter raconte ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Bien sûr que non ! » protesta aussitôt Ginny. « Mais je ne te reconnais plus, Hermione ! D'abord tu me dis que Sirius n'est pas peut-être pas mort, ensuite que tu as une piste sérieuse… Une potion et… et ce livre ! » bafouilla-t-elle en désignant le Black's Compendium qui trônait sur la table de travail d'Hermione. « Et maintenant tu sembles tout abandonner pour te ruer dans ces histoires de supériorité sanguine ! Et tu vas voir Malfoy ! Malfoy, Hermione ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est normal que Harry et Ron s'inquiètent ? Que JE m'inquiète ? » plaida-t-elle, avec un peu plus de véhémence qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : tout dire à Ginny. Tout. Le sortilège raté. Le temps passé auprès de James, Lily, Remus, Peter et Sirius. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Sirius. La déchirure brûlante, que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser, qu'elle ressentait de ne plus l'avoir auprès d'elle. L'espoir fol qui était le sien que de le faire revenir grâce au sang de Malfoy. Tout.

Mais elle avait tant de fois tenté de contourner l'obstacle lors de ses conversations avec Remus, qu'elle ne savait que trop douloureusement quelles étaient les limites du Fidelitas. Prenant une longue inspiration pour calmer la frustration grandissante dont son amie était, comme elle, l'infortunée victime, Hermione souffla :

« Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir… Comme je l'ai dit à Harry, Malfoy a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin, et qu'il ne donnera qu'à moi seule. Et je ferai tout. Tout, pour l'obtenir. » Sa détermination sembla vaciller un instant mais elle se reprit bien vite, et, plantant son regard dans celui de son amie, elle ajouta : « Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais j'ai besoin que tu continues à garder ce secret, Gin. Vraiment besoin. »

Plus qu'étonnée de voir Hermione, habituellement si forte, si sûre d'elle, lui montrer la vulnérabilité qu'elle cachait si souvent, Ginny ne savait trop que dire. Elle se saisit rapidement de la main de son amie et la serra entre les siennes, en signe de soutien.

Alors qu'elle allait à nouveau questionner son amie, Ginny fut interrompue par la porte du rez-de-chaussée sur laquelle on frappa lourdement. Sursautant toutes deux, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent interloquées : aucun visiteur n'était attendu, et seuls les Membres de l'Ordre étaient dans le secret de leur lieu de résidence.

Soudain inquiétées par cette visite impromptue, elles rejoignirent rapidement le rez-de-chaussée, où elles constatèrent que Ron et Harry les avaient précédés puisqu'ils étaient en train d'accueillir un Lupin qui semblait assez agité, tenant le petit Teddy dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Remus ? » l'apostropha aussitôt Hermione en descendant les derniers escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas immédiatement, visiblement gêné. Il préféra tout d'abord laisser Teddy rejoindre les bras de son parrain comme il essayait de le faire depuis que son père et lui avaient passé la porte, avant de répondre.

« Je suis désolé de débarquer ainsi… J'aurai dû vous… » s'excusa-t-il avant de prendre une longue inspiration et de demander : « Vous avez lu la gazette aujourd'hui ? »

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent. Si Remus était venu lui faire la leçon sur Malfoy…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit cependant, Harry avait répondu par l'affirmative, provoquant un lourd soupir de Remus, qui avoua :

« Andromeda et moi nous sommes disputés à propos de ça. »

Harry, Ginny et Ron fixaient Remus avec un étonnement non dissimulé, mais ne dirent rien, n'osant pas briser le silence. Hermione grimaça, contrite de comprendre qu'elle était encore une fois, et bien malgré elle, la source d'un conflit entre Remus et sa belle-mère.

Après un moment de silence des plus inconfortables, seulement interrompu par les babillements de Teddy qui essayait de chiper les lunettes de son parrain, Ginny se racla la gorge et proposa à tous de rejoindre la cuisine pour boire un thé et parler plus au calme.

Remus était quelqu'un d'extrêmement réservé, surtout vis-à-vis des conflits qu'il pouvait connaître, aussi Hermione fut plus qu'étonnée de l'entendre expliquer, sans animosité mais avec des mots qui ne laissait que peu de doutes quant à ses sentiments, ce qu'il s'était passé avec Andromeda.

Ron, Ginny et Harry étaient consternés. Jamais ils ne s'étaient doutés que la cohabitation entre Lupin et sa belle-mère puisse connaître de tels heurts, et encore moins penser que Hermione put être un sujet de discorde.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça ? » demanda Ginny alors que Remus venait de répéter les qualificatifs peu élogieux avec lesquels Mrs Tonks avait décrit Hermione. « Pourquoi tant d'animosité ? »

Remus ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas mettre Hermione en porte-à-faux. Et pourtant, c'était là qu'était la racine du mal. Et à voir la tête que faisait Ron, il devait avoir imaginé ses propres scénarios.

« Parce qu'elle pense que Remus et moi sommes amants. » déclara brutalement Hermione. Après tout, s'il devait y avoir des malentendus à cause d'elle, elle refusait de les cautionner par son silence. « Ce qui est faux. Mais apparemment, il n'est pas envisageable que Remus et moi puissions être simplement amis. » ajouta-t-elle avant de se lever, ignorant volontairement les mines surprises des personnes avec elle attablée, pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre à une chouette qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui déposa devant elle une missive qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt.

_« Granger, ton oiseau est si stupide qu'il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de te répondre._

_Puisque je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de consentir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embarrasses à me prévenir que tu as décidé d'avancer l'entrevue que j'avais fixée. Viens quand tu voudras, fais ce que tu as à faire, et laisse-moi tranquille. _

_D.M. »_

Bon, le ton de la lettre n'était pas exactement amical, ni même très poli, mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle était un peu étonnée que Malfoy semble être totalement résigné, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se questionner sur ce qui se passait dans les méandres de la pensée du Serpentard, elle avait un objectif tellement plus important.

Plus que pressée d'aller recueillir enfin ce sang qui lui permettrait de ramener Sirius, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et alla se vêtir chaudement afin d'aller braver la froideur du Wiltshire, laissant Harry, Ron, Ginny et Remus se dépêtrer des rumeurs et conflits qu'elle avait provoqués bien malgré elle et qui lui semblaient si dérisoires face à ce qu'elle avait à accomplir.

Harry la héla alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, mais elle se contenta de lui signaler qu'elle n'en avait pas pour très longtemps et s'en alla rapidement. Laissant ses amis plus perplexes les uns que les autres devant l'étrangeté de son comportement.

Hermione choisit de prendre à nouveau le Magicobus, bien plus sûr que le Réseau des Cheminées qui était souvent très encombré à cette période de l'année, et fut devant l'imposant portail du Manoir Malfoy avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Frigorifiée par la température extérieure et le vent glacé qui soufflait en de violentes rafales, Hermione se hâta de rejoindre la demeure. Mais avant même qu'elle eut le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Lucius Malfoy, pâle, les yeux injectés de sang, mal rasé, et qui sentait le Whisky Pur Feu si fort que Hermione se demanda comment il tenait encore debout.

Il la fixa longuement, sans vraiment la voir, puis sembla sortir un instant de sa torpeur alcoolisée et lui jeta un regard où le dégoût le disputait à la colère. Enfin, il se retourna brusquement, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, et disparut dans l'obscurité qui régnait dans le Manoir.

Presque timidement, Hermione pénétra dans la vaste entrée avec les bruits de ses pas résonant sur le sol de marbre pour seule compagnie. Elle fut presque soulagée de voir arriver quelques instants plus tard celui qu'elle était venue voir.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués à l'arrière comme elle les avait toujours vus, et des mèches tombaient sur son visage, masquant presque ses yeux. Elle remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'était pas rasé de frais et que ses yeux étaient cernés. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle eut un élan de sympathie pour lui et allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard et n'y lut que du mépris, elle se ravisa aussitôt.

« Je pensais bien que tu accourrais ventre à terre. » railla-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon où ils s'étaient entretenus il y a peu.

Il remonta la manche de sa chemise, dévoilant son avant-bras droit, si pâle, presque translucide et où la peau laissait si facilement deviner les veines qui courraient sous elle.

Hermione ne savait que dire. Le remercier semblait tellement hypocrite après le chantage qu'elle avait exercé sur lui… Elle préféra donc se cantonner au silence, et conjura une fiole de verre.

D'un sortilège de soins qu'elle avait appris au cas où, avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, elle préleva le sang de Draco et le collecta dans le récipient qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Aussitôt qu'il fut rempli, elle stoppa le saignement et soigna la plaie qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Après avoir murmuré un remerciement gêné, auquel seul un regard dédaigneux répondit, Hermione s'excusa et quitta le Manoir Malfoy.

Presque fiévreuse à l'idée d'enfin détenir le sésame qui lui permettrait d'accéder complètement au Black's Compendium, Hermione pressa le pas pour quitter la propriété.

Le voyage de retour vers Grimmauld Place ne lui avait jamais semblé si long, et lorsqu'enfin le Magicobus s'arrêta à proximité du parc qui jouxtait la maison ancestrale des Blacks, elle ne put se retenir de sauter à bas du bus et de courir vers l'imposante demeure.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, claquant derrière elle la porte de la Bibliothèque dans sa précipitation, mais n'oubliant pas d'y apposer un charme d'impassibilité et un Collaporta afin de ne pas être dérangée.

Rendue fébrile par l'émotion, Hermione dut prendre plusieurs longues inspirations avant que ses mains ne cessent de trembler afin d'ouvrir la fiole contenant le sang de Malfoy sans en répandre le contenu sur le sol.

Attirant le livre près d'elle, elle y fit couler quelques gouttes de ce sang, si âprement gagné. Comme elle en avait été témoin dans ce qui lui semblait parfois une autre vie, elle vit le livre absorber le sang et retint sa respiration, attendant les signes annonciateurs.

Mais rien ne vint. Ni les vibrations, ni les runes, ni les annotations n'apparurent. Le Black's Compendium ne se révélait pas.

Le sang de Malfoy, dernier héritier des Black, n'était pas celui de son Maître.


	78. Chapter 78

**Désolée encore pour ce délai un peu long, mais je n'abandonne pas !**

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ou qui m'ont mis en fav, ça fait très plaisir. **

**78 : Incompréhension et Duperie**

Hermione refusait d'y croire. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Elle avait déjà essayé les sangs de tous ceux qui pouvaient être reliés d'une façon ou d'une autre aux Blacks… Celui de Malfoy ne pouvait pas ne pas être le bon !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se frotta les tempes du bout des doigts, les coudes appuyés de part et d'autre du Black's Compendium, s'efforçant ainsi de conserver le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. Il devait y avoir une explication… Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Les sangs de Teddy, d'Andromeda et même de Harry n'avaient provoqué aucune réaction tangible. Celui de Malfoy _ne pouvait pas_ ne pas être le bon.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ou plutôt ne se passait pas… Soudain, une idée si simple qu'elle en aura presque rit lui vint : peut-être n'avait-elle pas assez nourri le livre ?

Précipitamment, elle s'empara à nouveau de la fiole et versa le reste de son contenu sur les pages. Elle attendit encore, tendue et fébrile, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : le Black's Compendium demeurait comme elle connaissait à cette époque, couvert de formules qu'elle savait incomplètes.

Hermione déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux avec force. Ça n'était tout simplement pas possible. Le sang de Malfoy ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir de moyen de ramener Sirius. Il devait y avoir une solution. N'importe quoi.

Dans un mélange de dépit et de rage, elle ferma d'un geste brusque l'épais volume sortant soudainement de sa torpeur le jeune berger qui dormait, appuyé sur un rocher, dans le paysage pastoral accroché au mur.

« Hé ! C'est pas la peine de s'énerver ! » protesta-t-il en se redressant et venant s'accouder au cadre. « Les livres n'y sont pour rien, Mademoiselle. »

Hermione soupira lourdement, levant les yeux au ciel. C'était tout ce qui manquait à cette journée : qu'un tableau lui fasse la morale et lui demande de respecter les livres.

Ignorant volontairement le jeune berger, elle reporta son regard vers le grimoire. Elle devait comprendre pourquoi rien ne se passait. Il devait y avoir une explication à tout cela. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Se retenant encore une fois de céder à sa colère, Hermione reprit ses réflexions à leur point de départ : le Black's Compendium. Tout tournait autour de ce fichu ouvrage, elle devait en comprendre complètement le fonctionnement. Certes Regulus lui avait à demi-mots fait comprendre certaines choses, elle en avait découvert d'autres grâce à ses recherches à Poudlard, mais peut-être lui manquait-il encore certaines informations ?

Comme si elle venait de recevoir une décharge électrique, Hermione releva brusquement la tête, fixant à nouveau le berger qui l'observait, un sourire mi-amusé, mi-arrogant plaqué sur le visage. Le portrait ! Evidemment !

Sans même y accorder un temps de réflexion qui pourtant aurait plus que nécessaire à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre, et s'empara du sac brodé de perles qui l'avait accompagné durant toute la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Remerciant Merlin que le Ministère le lui ait restitué sans trop de questions dans le chaos de l'après-guerre, elle l'ouvrit brutalement, et lança un Accio pour récupérer l'élément indispensable à la mise en place du plan insensé qu'elle venait d'échafauder en seulement quelques secondes.

Elle lança sans ménagement le sac sur son lit, et se retourna vers son armoire pour s'emparer de la baguette magique dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à se séparer, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, comme un souvenir pourtant si douloureux de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Buvant une gorgée de la potion qu'elle venait de retirer des profondeurs de son petit sac, Hermione monta à nouveau les escaliers à toute vitesse pour gagner le grenier, ignorant ses amis qui la hélaient depuis le rez-de-chaussée, ainsi que les pas qui se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers, certainement car ils essayaient de la rattraper. Elle sentait le Polynectar faire son effet : elle se sentait grandir, sa peau se flétrir par endroit et elle voyait une mèche de cheveux foncer, contraste surprenant avec sa peau qui palissait. Avant de pénétrer dans le grenier, elle transfigura rapidement ses vêtements en quelque chose qui siérait à étayer l'histoire qu'elle était en train d'inventer et ouvrit la porte dans un tourbillon de poussière.

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, elle jeta à nouveau les sorts de confinement nécessaires sur la porte, et chercha dans la faible lumière que lui apportait l'unique lucarne de la pièce, ce – où plutôt celle - qu'elle était venue trouver.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver car elle se souvenait de là où Harry et Ron l'avaient déposée.

Dans un coin. Ses rideaux verdâtres et mités encore accrochés aux angles du cadre qui entourait son portrait. Walburga Black. La seule personne qui pouvait lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

A peine Hermione se fut approchée du tableau que l'ancienne maîtresse des lieux sembla s'éveiller. Hermione inspira profondément, décidée à incarner celle qu'elle avait déjà dû être lorsque Ron, Harry et elle avaient pénétré dans Gringotts.

« Ma tante… » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du tableau.

« Bellatrix ? Mais je croyais que- »

« Que j'étais morte ? » Hermione s'efforça d'imiter au mieux le rire de démente de sa tortionnaire. « Ces bâtards galeux aimeraient bien ! » cracha-t-elle dédaigneusement du ton qu'elle avait tant entendu lorsque Bellatrix s'adressait à elle. Elle jeta un regard vers la porte, s'efforçant de paraître aux abois, et souffla : « Mais ils me poursuivent ma tante, ils me traquent… J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Mrs Black s'approcha autant qu'elle le put de sa nièce et l'observa avec circonspection. Elle avait pourtant entendu ses Traîtres à leur sang et la Sang-de-Bourbe parler de Bellatrix au passé… Mais il ne serait pas étonnant que sa nièce se soit fait passer pour morte, elle avait toujours été rusée… Un peu exaltée, certes, mais tellement intelligente. Elle l'examina longuement, laissant son regard courir sur les traits qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas observés depuis si longtemps, et lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la baguette de noyer que sa nièce tenait en son poing serré, Mrs Black parla enfin :

« Que puis-je pour toi, Bellatrix ? »

Hermione retint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement. Visiblement, son apparence avait réussi à convaincre la matriarche. Il ne restait plus qu'à la persuader de lui révéler qui était le Maître du Black's Compendium. Rassemblant tout ce qu'elle connaissait, pour l'avoir tant étudiée, de la généalogie des Blacks, Hermione demanda :

« Avant de mourir, mon oncle, votre époux, m'a parlé de ce livre… Le Black's Compendium » Elle ignora le regard surpris de Mrs Black et poursuivit : « Et j'ai besoin d'accéder à ses pouvoirs. Il est ma seule chance de restaurer notre supériorité, celle des _vrais_ sorciers, celle des Blacks. »

« Je ferai tout pour t'aider à chasser ces Traîtres à leur sang et les Sang-de-Bourbe de ma demeure ! » s'emporta le tableau, avant de se rembrunir aussitôt. « Mais Orion était très secret à propos de ce livre et des pouvoirs qu'il contient… Je sais cependant qu'il n'obéit qu'à l'héritier de la lignée des Blacks- »

Hermione avait du mal à retenir son agacement. Son dernier espoir de comprendre, la clé du retour de Sirius se tenait là devant elle, elle en était sûre.

« Je le sais. » coupa-t-elle un peu sèchement, ce qui fit lever un sourcil impérieux à Mrs Black. « Je vous prie de m'excuser ma tante, mais le temps m'est compté. » s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt, consciente de se tenir sur le fil du rasoir. « Mon oncle m'avait déjà révélé ce que vous venez de me dire… » se justifia-t-elle. « J'ai amené le livre à mon neveu Draco, il est le dernier Black vivant, et- » Hermione sursauta presque en entendant le petit reniflement de mépris qu'émit le tableau lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de Malfoy. « Ma tante ? Que dois-je comprendre ? Draco n'est pas l'héritier ? »

« Il devrait l'être. » répondit Mrs Black sur un ton sans émotion. « Mais il n'est pas un Black ! J'ai entendu les immondices qui vivent dans la demeure de mes ancêtres parler de lui ! Un vrai Black n'aurait jamais tourné le dos à ses convictions ! J'avais jadis espéré qu'il serait un Black, mais force est de constater que c'est un Malfoy ! Il n'a aucun honneur ! Il lècherait les bottes de Moldus si ça pouvait lui épargner la mort ! » vociféra la matriarche, faisant se remémorer à Hermione toutes les insultes dont elle avait abreuvé les membres de l'Ordre durant la période où le 12, Grimmauld Place avait été leur Quartier Général.

« Il devrait l'être, mais il ne l'est pas… » répéta Hermione, réfléchissant à ce qu'impliquait les mots de Mrs Black.

« A se demander s'il a même une once de sang Black. » railla le portrait.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Evidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ! Draco Malfoy était bien l'héritier, mais… Elle se souvenait avoir lu quelque part que…

Se levant brusquement, Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de dire un mot de plus au portrait qui pourtant l'appelait, l'urgeant de la sortir de ce grenier poussiéreux, et s'en alla sans même un regard en arrière, une seule idée en tête : consulter l'Histoire de Durmstang. Elle savait qu'elle avait lu quelque chose dans ce livre qui faisait écho à ce que venait de lui dire la vieille harpie.

A peine avait-elle rejoint l'étage inférieur qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Remus, Ginny, Harry et Ron, qui aussitôt, d'un même geste reflexe, levèrent leurs baguettes vers elle.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle aussitôt en levant les mains et lâchant sa baguette, en signe visible de non-agression. « C'est moi, c'est Hermione ! » s'entendit-elle dire avec la voix de Bellatrix.

« Herm- Hermione ? » bafouilla Remus, visiblement bouleversé.

Hermione se maudit intérieurement de son impulsivité. Elle aurait dû attendre que les effets du Polynectar commencent à se dissiper, ou au moins métamorphoser à nouveau ses vêtements. Elle se tenait là, devant ses amis, ressemblant trait pour trait à leur ennemie, à l'assassin de Tonks. Que devait ressentir le pauvre Remus de voir ainsi devant lui celle qui avait tué son épouse ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ? » s'énerva Ron, en lui lançant un Finite Incantatem afin que ses habits redeviennent ce dans lesquels ils l'avaient vue.

« Je… J'ai fait une avancée dans mes recherches… Mais j'avais besoin de… » tenta de se justifier Hermione. Elle prit une longue inspiration, rassemblant ses esprits, choisissant les informations qu'elle pouvait distiller : « Walburga Black avait des informations, et- »

« Et tu as utilisé le reste du Polynectar pour la duper ? » réalisa soudain Harry, incrédule.

« Oui. » avoua Hermione, contente de sentir les effets de la potion se dissiper, alors que ses vêtements la serraient moins et qu'elle voyait ses cheveux s'éclaircir. Elle savait qu'il serait plus simple de se justifier sous sa vraie apparence, plutôt que changée en Bellatrix Lestrange. « Je suis désolée, j'ai été emportée par mon élan, j'aurai dû vous- »

« Nous avertir que tu te baladais comme ça dans la maison. » compléta Ginny pour son amie, avec une moue où l'inquiétude le disputait à la colère.

« Je suis désolée. » répéta Hermione, le regard dorénavant fixé sur Remus qui paraissait toujours aussi secoué.

Remus qui jusque-là avait gardé le regard fixé sur Hermione, sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur et secoua la tête comme pour chasser quelque fantôme, avant de déclarer :

« Dès que Teddy aura fini sa sieste, je partirai. Je dois régler cette histoire avec Andromeda… » Il passa une main sur son visage las et ajouta dans un murmure : « Merci de ta proposition Harry, je vais y réfléchir. »

Sans rien ajouter, il redescendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd, rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée où son fils dormait paisiblement.

« Je suis vraiment navrée, je- »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Hermione ? » la coupa Ron, dont le haut des oreilles était en train de virer au rouge sous le coup de la colère. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais il coupa net son élan : « Ca ne te ressemble pas de te précipiter comme ça. Tu agis comme si rien n'avait de conséquences ! D'abord cette histoire avec Remus, ensuite Malfoy et ensuite tu cours dans toute la maison métamorphosée en cette… Cette folle ! Mais bon sang, ressaisis-toi ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait qu'elle avait franchi les bornes de ce qu'il était raisonnable de faire. Que ses amis devaient la croire folle. Mais dès qu'elle se disait qu'il fallait ralentir, que sa frénésie lui portait du tort, inquiétait même, une seule pensée s'imposait à elle : Sirius.

Sirius, piégé derrière ce maudit Voile. Que pouvait-il ressentir ? Souffrait-il ? Son temps là-bas était-il compté ?

Tous ces doutes, ajoutés à la douleur cuisante qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir été séparée de lui ne faisait qu'attiser en permanence son besoin de réponse. Alors elle repoussait toujours ses traîtreuses pensées qui lui disaient que ceux qui vivaient avec elle méritaient des explications. Tant pis, que les conséquences soient damnées, elle ferait tout, tout pour ramener Sirius.

Mais Ron ne méritait pas sa colère, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir de lui demander des explications, il avait de l'affection pour elle, il se souciait d'elle, comme Harry, comme Ginny, et certainement comme Remus…

Abattue d'encore une fois se retrouver acculée à mentir à ses amis, Hermione ne put que murmurer, d'une voix rendue tremblante par la peine qu'elle éprouvait :

« Je suis désolée. Je vous assure que bientôt vous comprendrez, mais vous devez me laisser finir ce que j'ai à faire. »

Aussitôt, la colère de Ron sembla s'estomper, ainsi que celle de Ginny. Décidément la guerre semblait avoir appris aux deux plus jeunes Weasley à régner sur leur caractère si souvent emporté et l'abattement si sincère d'Hermione semblait vraiment les préoccuper.

N'ayant plus de mot pour leur dire à quel point elle regrettait de leur avoir infligé ces émotions, Hermione reprit le chemin de sa chambre, après leur avoir assuré qu'elle se sentait simplement lasse et qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Quelques instants seulement après qu'elle ait refermé la porte de sa chambre, quelques coups y furent frappés, faisant sursauter Hermione.

Elle pensa aussitôt que Ginny venait terminer la conversation qui avait été interrompue par l'arrivée de Remus plus tôt dans la matinée, mais eut la surprise de trouver Harry sur le pas de sa porte.

Quelque peu surprise, elle laissa entrer son ami dans la pièce et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui, la chambre ne disposant d'aucun fauteuil.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Vraiment, je- » commença Hermione qui se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pensé que de voir surgir ainsi dans leur propre demeure, leur havre de paix, celle qui avait été une part importante de leur cauchemar durant tant de temps pourrait bouleverser ses amis.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu t'excuses. Tu as agi sans penser aux conséquences. Ce n'est pas ton genre, mais je suis mal placé pour te faire des reproches… » expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Il sembla gêné un instant, avant d'ajouter : « Je suis venu parce que je crois que je sais pourquoi tu agis comme ça, et que je veux qu'on en parle… »

Il savait ? Il avait deviné ? Comment Harry pouvait avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé ? Qu'elle essayait de ramener Sirius auprès d'elle, auprès de lui ?

« C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry, en rougissant un peu, mais le regard déterminé.

« Ron ? » répéta Hermione, ne comprenant pas vers quoi Harry la dirigeait. Puis soudain, tout s'éclaira : Harry pensait que sa relation avortée avec Ron avait dû la plonger dans cette frénésie de recherches, certainement parce qu'il se souvenait à quel point elle s'était immergée dans ses études au moment du fiasco avec Lavande Brown….

« Oui, Ron. Tu sais, le grand roux, qui vit avec nous… » essaya de plaisanter Harry, pour dissimuler sa gêne.

« Oh, Harry, non. Tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Ron… » Hermione inspira profondément. Les mots qu'elle ne pouvait prononcer lui brûler les lèvres : « Je suis amoureuse de ton parrain et j'essaie de le ramener des limbes dans lesquelles il doit être coincé. » Mais évidemment, le Fidelitas ne le permettrait pas. Alors elle dévoila à son ami, ce qu'elle et Ron s'étaient pourtant juré de garder pour eux. « Avec Ron… C'est à la fois plus compliqué et moins compliqué que tu ne le crois… On s'est expliqués, tu sais, lorsqu'il m'a accompagnée en Australie pour aller chercher mes parents… Parce que ce baiser, lors de la Bataille… C'était juste une erreur. »

« Une erreur ? » répéta Harry, visiblement peu convaincu.

« C'était spontané, quelque chose dans l'emportement du moment… Et… » Bon sang, existait-il quelque chose de plus gênant que d'expliquer à son meilleur ami qu'il n'y avait aucune alchimie entre Ron et elle ? songea soudain Hermione, rougissant malgré elle.

« Et après la Bataille… »

« Plus rien. » termina Hermione, soulagée que Harry saisisse ce qu'elle voulait exprimer. « On en a parlé lui et moi. Et même si peut-être quelque chose aurait pu naître entre nous dans d'autres circonstances, on a préféré conserver notre amitié. Même si pour l'instant autant lui que moi avons des difficultés à retrouver nos relations habituelles… Mais je t'assure, mon… Mon intérêt pour mes recherches, n'est pas une façon de fuir ce problème. »

Harry resta pensif un instant, comme s'il digérait toutes les confidences qu'elle venait de lui livrer. Lui qui s'était persuadé – certainement parce que Ron en était lui-même très inquiet – que Hermione se plongeait corps et âme dans ses recherches parce qu'elle était déprimée par le fait que leur relation, si tendue et ambigüe, n'avait abouti à rien de romantique… Voilà qu'elle lui prouvait le contraire.

« J'ai proposé à Remus de venir vivre ici avec Teddy. » déclara-t-il soudainement.

Hermione parut étonnée, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, Grimmauld Place était la propriété de Harry, elle n'avait pas voix au chapitre concernant les personnes qu'il souhaitait y voir vivre. Harry sembla soudain inquiet, aussi Hermione lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je viens juste de penser… » grommela-t-il, plus pour lui-même. Il soupira, avant d'ajouter : « Ça ne va pas arranger les idées que se fait Andromeda… »

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne te le répèterai pas jusqu'à la fin des temps, Harry. Cesse de te soucier autant de ce que les gens peuvent penser. Je suis vraiment navrée que Mrs Tonks croit que Remus et moi… Enfin croit cela, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Tout comme je ne peux pas faire taire Skeeter. Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de pression sur elle, depuis qu'elle est devenue une Animagus légale en profitant de la pagaille qui régnait au Ministère après la guerre… Je n'ai plus aucun moyen de la faire taire… »

« Je sais, mais… » Harry soupira, résigné. Il savait que son amie avait raison. Skeeter était hors de contrôle, et il ne pourrait jamais empêcher les gens de se faire des idées, mais il aurait tant souhaité protéger Hermione. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, c'est parce qu'elle était son amie qu'elle se voyait ainsi publiquement traînée dans la boue…

S'il ne pouvait museler Skeeter, il pouvait au moins tenter de raisonner Andromeda, songea-t-il soudain. Quelque peu soulagé d'avoir eu cette conversation avec Hermione et surtout content de pouvoir rassurer Ron qui se sentait infiniment coupable de peut-être être la cause de l'étrange comportement d'Hermione, Harry s'excusa et laissa la jeune femme se reposer.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'Hermione se laissa lourdement retomber sur son lit. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Se souvenant soudain de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'elle avait rencontré ses amis dans les escaliers, elle s'empara rapidement de l'Histoire de Durmstang et en tourna avidement les pages.

Elle savait qu'elle avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet là-dedans, elle était sûre. Après quelques instants de recherches, elle arriva au chapitre qui l'intéressait tant et le parcourut avidement :

_Chapitre 157 – Durmstang sous l'influence de Grindelwald_

_Grindelwald avait été un élève brillant, s'illustrant dans bien des domaines lors de son apprentissage au sein de la prestigieuse école de Durmstang. Sa conquête de pouvoir se fit donc à travers les élèves mais aussi les enseignants, et il réussit à faire prévaloir ses idées de prépondérance des Sorciers – particulièrement des Sang-Purs – sur les Moldus et les Sorciers d'extraction moldue. _

Le regard d'Hermione volait le long des lignes, elle savait que ce qu'elle cherchait était là, à sa portée, lorsque soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent enfin sur les mots qui avaient fait écho aux propos de Mrs Black :

_« A l'apogée de son pouvoir, Grindelwald avait mis au point un test pour s'assurer de la pureté sanguine de ceux qui souhaitaient recevoir le bénéfice de l'enseignement de Durmstang. Les candidats devaient fournir une once de leur sang, qui était soumis à séparation. Le but du processus de séparation des essences sanguines était de permettre aux dirigeants de l'école de vérifier que le candidat provenait bien d'ancêtres de Sang-Pur sur plusieurs générations. Si une des essences originelles du candidat s'avérait douteuse, il était écarté. »_


	79. Chapter 79

**79 : Piccadilly Line et Marché Noir**

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent autour du livre et elle laissa échapper en un souffle saccadé la respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. C'était comme si son cœur venait enfin de recommencer à battre, comme s'il s'était stoppé lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que le sang de Malfoy ne révélait pas le Black's Compendium, et que tout se mettait à nouveau en place grâce à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle tenait son espoir. Le fil d'Ariane qui la mènerait jusqu'à la solution. Jusqu'à Sirius.

Parler à Walburga Black n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité pour comprendre le grimoire ancestral des Blacks, mais le fiel qu'avait déversé la matriarche sur son petit neveu avait permis à Hermione de se souvenir de ce passage de l'histoire de Durmstang, qui lui était tellement plus utile.

Draco Malfoy était un descendant des Blacks, même si la vieille harpie était trop perdue dans ses illusions de grandeur pour le réaliser. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution : Hermione devait extraire du sang de Draco l'essence sanguine des Blacks afin d'obliger le livre à se révéler enfin.

Hermione soupira profondément. C'était tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle ne savait même pas comment le Concile de Durmstang procédait alors pour séparer les essences sanguines des candidats avant de pouvoir tenter de reproduire la manipulation. Comment faire pour séparer les essences sanguines de Malfoy ? Comment accéder aux informations qui entouraient le Concile alors que tout ce qui touchait Durmstang était si jalousement gardé ?

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber en arrière sur son lit, entrainant avec elle l'Histoire de Durmstang, qui retomba mollement sur son ventre où elle le tint, caressant la couverture de cuir d'un geste absent, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se résoudre à l'unique solution qui s'offrait à elle : demander de l'aide à Viktor, son dernier espoir, son seul lien avec l'infime possibilité de ramener Sirius à elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ménager Viktor, même s'il détestait avec tant d'ardeur tout ce qui se rapportait à Grindelwald et cette maudite époque qui avait vu tant de membres de sa famille périr…

Se redressant dans un soupir, Hermione alla jusqu'à son bureau, où elle prit plume et parchemin, et commença à rédiger la lettre qu'elle adresserait à Viktor. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir à mentir encore et encore, mais elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait justifier ses actes autrement que par ses prétendues recherches sur la pureté sanguine. Le Fidelitas l'empêchait de révéler quoi que ce soit qui touchait au Dies Eudaimon puisqu'il était la cause de son voyage temporel, seule ses recherches restaient une échappatoire valable.

Après une longue lettre pour expliquer au mieux à Viktor ses intentions et surtout le prier ardemment de lui apporter son l'aide, Hermione rédigea une note à l'intention de Malfoy, l'informant sans ambages qu'elle aurait encore besoin de son sang.

La jeune femme se sentait infiniment mal à l'aise d'avoir menacé Draco d'influer sur l'issue de son procès s'il refusait de coopérer, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix… Et même si elle le regrettait, elle se disait qu'elle tenterait de s'excuser, plus tard… Si Malfoy s'abaissait à accepter ses remords…

Ne voulant pas abuser de la générosité de Ron et épuiser Pig, Hermione s'habilla ensuite chaudement avant de transplaner à proximité du Centre de Poste sorcière, qui se trouvait non loin de King's Cross.

Après avoir choisi deux hiboux pour envoyer ses précieux courriers et payé ce qu'elle devait, Hermione s'apprêtait à s'en retourner vers Grimmauld Place, lorsque, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle décida plutôt de flâner dans les rues de Londres, espérant qu'un peu de marche l'aiderait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard empli de haine et de dégout de Remus lorsqu'elle était apparue sous les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle se sentait à la fois triste et coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à son ami et se demandait comment elle pourrait s'excuser auprès de lui.

Penser à Remus lui fit songer aux reproches d'Andromeda, et bien qu'elle veuille protéger Harry et lui montrer qu'elle était au-dessus de tout cela, au fond de son cœur, la vérité était autre…

Hermione était blessée. Blessée qu'Andromeda puisse penser si peu d'elle, imaginer qu'elle ait eu si peu d'affection et de respect pour Tonks que de croire qu'elle puisse entretenir de telles relations avec Remus... Blessée que quelqu'un puisse dire, après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le monde sorcier, même si elle savait que ce n'était que dans le but de la blesser, qu'elle cherchait la célébrité à travers Malfoy.

Hermione soupira et s'engouffra dans la station de métro la plus proche, prise d'une soudaine envie de se rendre à Hyde Park pour pouvoir se mêler aux Moldus, retrouver l'anonymat qui lui faisait tant défaut dans le monde sorcier.

Lorsqu'elle passa les lourdes grilles qui marquaient l'entrée du parc, Hermione se sentit enfin mieux, comme si le tumulte de la ville pareillement à celui de ses pensées, était apaisé par l'ambiance qui régnait ici.

Prenant son temps et savourant le spectacle des canards qui dansaient sur l'eau de la Serpentine, Hermione marcha longtemps, admirant les reflets du soleil qui semblaient jouer au gré des vaguelettes. Frissonnant, elle remonta le col de son épais manteau de laine pour tenter de se protéger du mordant froid de janvier, mais qui semblait étrangement rassérénant face aux pensées qui ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête.

Elle croisa quelques promeneurs, qui semblaient comme elle, chercher uniquement la solitude et continua son chemin, remontant encore le long de la Serpentine, jusqu'aux si jolis jardins de Kensington, où quelques enfants, comme égarés dans ce paysage, jouaient au football.

Ce spectacle si innocent fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux un instant, tournant son visage vers le soleil pour tenter de s'emparer d'un peu de sa chaleur.

Hermione inspirait et expirait profondément, laissant son corps s'imprégner peu à peu du calme qui l'entourait. Apaisée de constater qu'enfin la culpabilité et la déception qui lui dévoraient les entrailles semblaient se taire, laissant place au seul sentiment qui occupait ses pensées depuis qu'elle était revenue à son époque : la détermination. Faire revenir Sirius était tout ce qui importait. Tout le reste devrait attendre.

Penser ainsi à Sirius fit aussitôt sortir Hermione de ses pensées et, comme si elle prenait soudai conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle regarda autour d'elle, réalisant avec stupeur, qu'elle avait presque atteint les jardins italiens et qu'à quelques pas seulement des fontaines se trouvait Lancaster Gate.

Elle ne l'avait même pas réalisé, et pourtant, elle était juste à côté. Juste à côté du seul endroit où Sirius et elle avaient été pleinement heureux… Si insouciants…

Depuis qu'elle était revenue à cette époque, Hermione avait pensé à se rendre à Lancaster Gate, mais avait renoncé, comme retenue par une peur, un doute indéfinissable.

Mais la proximité physique du lui était comme un appel et elle ne put résister, hâtant le pas, préférant marcher plutôt que de transplaner, et traversa Bayswater Road, passant devant « The Swan Pub » - où elle avait soupçonné Sirius et Peter de s'être rendus sous couvert de leur apparence d'Animagus - et accéléra encore lorsqu'elle atteignit le panneau qui indiquait l'entrée de la rue.

Maintenant qu'elle en approchait, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas venir avant. Comment elle n'avait pas eu envie de revoir la seule chose, en dehors de souvenirs de Remus, qui prouvait que ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas un rêve…

Elle passa en courant le long des premières maisons et tourna rapidement à droite, étonnée de constater que Christ Church, que Sirius lui avait expliqué être désaffectée, semblait avoir été transformée, et s'appelait maintenant Spire House. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas, et continua à avancer, cherchant la familière porte rouge sur la façade blanche. Mais alors qu'elle approchait, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : seuls les numéros 120 et 124 se tenaient devant elle. Le 122, Lancaster Gate n'existait pas, n'existait plus, aux yeux de tous.

Essoufflée par sa course folle, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, s'appuyant aux barrières de fer forgé qui ceignaient la maison la plus proche.

Elle avait presque envie de laisser échapper un rire amer face à sa propre naïveté d'avoir pu croire que la maison de Sirius serait comme elle s'en souvenait et pourtant, elle avait aussi envie de pleurer. Simplement pour évacuer la douleur qui brûlait en elle et à laquelle elle tentait de résister encore et toujours.

Prenant une longue inspiration pour apaiser à la fois le rire et les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger et essuyant ses yeux où les larmes avaient perlé malgré elle, Hermione rebroussa chemin, trouvant rapidement un endroit suffisamment isolé pour transplaner et retourna à Grimmauld Place, vers la chaleur et la sécurité, vers ses amis.

Malgré son impatience de voir la réponse de Viktor à sa lettre arriver, Hermione décida de se faire pardonner son comportement irréfléchi en passant à nouveau plus de temps auprès de ses amis. Elle commença par envoyer une longue lettre à Remus, pour lui demander de lui pardonner d'avoir pris l'apparence de Bellatrix alors qu'il était là.

Elle lui demanda également, bien que cela lui coutât, qu'ils ne se voient plus durant un moment. En effet, la Gazette continuait à faire ses choux gras des deux visites en deux jours d'une héroïne de guerre chez les Mangemorts et elle espérait que si elle se faisait discrète durant un temps, les tensions avec Andromeda, mais aussi avec Molly qui avait été assez froide envers Hermione lors du dernier déjeuner dominical au Terrier.

Hermione partagea donc son temps entre les entrainements de Ginny, le magasin de George et Ron où elle aidait Verity à tenir la comptabilité (qui n'était vraiment pas la tasse de thé des deux frères Weasley) et la préparation des ASPIC avec Harry, les examens ayant finalement été fixés en juin, à Poudlard, en même temps que les élèves qui y étaient actuellement en septième année.

Alors que le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin, Hermione eut la surprise, alors qu'elle finissait de débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner après que tous ses amis soient partis vaquer à leurs occupations, de voir arriver un hibou qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme celui de Malfoy. Etonnée de voir qu'il lui adressât un courrier, elle le récupéra prestement et y découvrit avec surprise quelques mots visiblement griffonnés à la hâte.

_« Procès LM avancé au 10 février. Tiens ta parole._

_DM »_

C'était donc ça ! Le procès de son père avait été avancé, et Malfoy craignait que Hermione ne mette ses menaces à exécution et n'aggrave leur sentence en insistant sur certains de ses actes...

Elle s'en savait évidement incapable. Elle ne pourrait pas mentir. Elle ne pourrait pas dire que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu ce jour-là, au Manoir, Lucius Malfoy semblait être autre chose qu'un servile laquais qui craignait les représailles. Mais Draco doutait…

Un souvenir d'une conversation avec Arthur Weasley remonta brusquement à la mémoire d'Hermione.

En tant que Directeur du tout nouveau Service de Protection des Moldus, il avait eu vent et répété que le Manoir avait été fouillé plusieurs fois de fond en combles, mentionnant au passage l'imposante bibliothèque qui s'y trouvait, regorgeant d'ouvrages rares, que même Poudlard ne possédait pas…

Peut-être la Bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy donnerait à Hermione quelques informations sur la séparation des essences sanguines, ce en quoi la Bibliothèque des Blacks s'était révélée totalement inutile.

Ne s'embarrassant pas de prévenir Malfoy de son arrivée, puisque il devait bien se douter qu'elle répondrait d'une façon ou d'une autre à sa lettre, Hermione choisit d'emprunter le réseau de Cheminées, qui lui éviterait certainement de faire à nouveau la première page de la Gazette. Elle se rendit donc dans la Salle à Manger du rez-de-chaussée et jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, avant de s'avancer dans les flammes et d'énoncer clairement :

« Manoir Malfoy »

Alors qu'elle essuyait les quelques cendres qui s'étaient accrochées à ses vêtements, une étrange odeur parvint au nez d'Hermione. Elle releva brusquement la tête, inspirant profondément pour mieux la sentir.

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle aurait reconnu ces odeurs n'importe où… Herbe fraîche, parchemin neuf, et… Et cette drôle d'odeur qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à identifier clairement. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait : quelqu'un préparait de l'Amortentia…

Curieuse et presque inquiète de savoir dans quel but cette potion était en train de bouillir, Hermione s'avança précautionneusement dans le Manoir, étonnée mais soulagée de ne pas avoir été surprise par un des Malfoys ou un elfe de maison à son arrivée.

Elle suivit l'odeur si caractéristique du philtre d'amour et trouva rapidement son origine. Non loin du salon, dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un bureau qu'à un laboratoire de potion, plusieurs chaudrons frémissaient, laissant échapper les volutes nacrés si caractéristiques de l'Amortentia.

Draco Malfoy s'agitait, donnant un tour de cuillère ici, ajoutant un ingrédient là. Il était si absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué Hermione qui se tenait sur e pas de la porte, incrédule.

Elle se racla la gorge poliment pour attirer son attention. Il sursauta visiblement, relevant la tête et lui décochant un regard noir lorsqu'il la reconnut.

« Tu ne t'embarrasse même plus de l'élémentaire politesse de frapper à la porte, maintenant. » cracha-t-il dédaigneusement avant de retourner à ses chaudrons.

Hermione était partagée entre honte et agacement. D'accord, elle était arrivée sans s'annoncer chez Malfoy, mais l'attitude hautaine et fielleuse de Draco commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il aurait mieux fait de faire le dos rond plutôt que de la provoquer ainsi !

Avant de demander son sang à Malfoy, Hermione s'était quelque peu renseignée sur ce à quoi ils faisaient face dorénavant. Elle savait que tous ceux qui autrefois auraient vendu pères et mères pour être vus en compagnie des Malfoys les évitaient maintenant, et l'opprobre ne s'effacerait certainement pas avant plusieurs générations…

Hermione savait aussi que le Ministère avait la main mise sur tous leurs avoirs, sur leurs coffres et leurs possessions, ne leur laissant que le minimum pour assurer leur subsistance en attendant que leurs procès aient lieu et qu'il soit décidé de ce que leur patrimoine deviendrait. Et ce qu'il était en train de faire n'était certainement pas compatible avec le gel que le Magenmagot avait décidé.

Une seule chose importait aux Malfoys, en dehors de leur survie : le pouvoir. Ils l'aimaient et étaient fiers de leur position dans la société sorcière. Une position que leur argent leur conférait… Soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione :

« Tu vends des potions ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Devant le silence buté de Malfoy, elle se souvint soudain avoir lu qu'il leur était interdit de pratiquer la magie jusqu'à leurs procès… Préparer des potions était donc également interdit… C'était donc pour cela que Draco semblait si contrarié… La visite surprise de la jeune femme avait mis en jour une chose qu'il aurait certainement aimé conserver secrète. « Je ne le répèterai pas. » lui assura-t-elle, après tout, elle exerçait déjà sur lui suffisamment de pression sans pour autant ajouter cela.

Il se contenta de lever vers elle un sourcil dubitatif et se remit au travail, comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Tu voulais quoi, Granger ? Encore du sang ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en versant une louche de potion dans une fiole qu'il referma précautionneusement.

« Non… Je… Je voulais te demander si je pouvais accéder à votre Bibliothèque en fait… » Elle ignora le regard visiblement surpris qu'il lui adressa et changea brusquement de sujet, suivant l'idée qui venait de lui venir à l'esprit : « L'Amortentia est une potion extrêmement difficile… Je… » Ces mots lui coutaient cher à dire, mais elle devait l'amadouer pour le mener là où elle le voulait : « Je me souviens que tu étais doué en Potions, mais c'est même au-delà du niveau des ASPIC… »

« Snape me donnait des cours particuliers. Comme à tous les Serpentards. » expliqua-t-il. Devant le regard ahuri de Granger, il ne put retenir un sourire suffisant et ajouta : « Comment crois-tu que nous battions les Gryffondors à chaque cours ? Nous avions des cours supplémentaires chaque semaine. Snape n'aurait pas souffert que des élèves de la Maison qu'il dirigeait soient inférieurs dans sa propre matière à ceux des autres Maisons. »

« Mais… Mais c'est de la triche ! » bredouilla Hermione, incrédule de découvrir que le favoritisme de Snape avait atteint de tels niveaux.

« Appelle-ça comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas pire que les points que Dumbledore vous accordait à St Potter, Weasmoche et toi alors que tout ce que vous faisiez c'était enfreindre les règles. »

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Evidemment, elle savait que Dumbledore avait toujours été un peu trop clément envers eux, mais… Elle soupira, cela ne servait à rien de s'agacer pour de telles futilités, tout cela était le passé, cela ne servait à rien de s'étendre et surtout elle avait plus important à obtenir de Malfoy.

« Est-ce que Snape t'as appris à préparer la Potion Tue-Loup ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, laissant tomber toute idée d'obtenir cette information par la douceur.

« C'est pour Lupin ? » répondit aussitôt Malfoy, tout en glissant doucement les fioles qu'il avait préparées dans des enveloppes épaisses.

« Je suis consciente que ce que tu es en train de faire là, préparer sous mon nez des commandes du philtre d'amour le plus puissant du monde sorcier, est totalement illégal, mais Remus a besoin de Tue-Loup et- »

« Granger qui renonce à ses sacro-saints principes ? » s'étonna Malfoy sur un ton empli d'acide. « Tu vas faire quoi après ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. « Parce que tu as déjà ajouté le chantage et les potions illégales à ton éventail d'interaction avec un supposé Mangemort en attente de procès… C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? » railla-t-il avec véhémence.

« T'associer à mes recherches. »


	80. Chapter 80

**J'ai pris un peu de temps avant de réussir à écrire ce chapitre, parce que, comme certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être su, j'ai été plagiée. **

**Je tenais donc avant ce chapitre à remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé des MP pour me soutenir, ou me signaler ce plagiat ou qui ont envoyé des rapports d'abus. Je ne dirai pas qui m'a plagié et dans quelle mesure, mais je veux que les éventuels plagiaires sachent une chose : c'est du VOL ! Et je ne ferai pas dans la demi-mesure pour lutter contre vous bande de parasites ! **

**Bon, ces vilaines choses dites et ma colère calmée, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère avoir répondu au mieux (désolée pour ceux à qui j'aurai oublié de répondre, ffnet et moi, on est vraiment pas amis -_-') et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre où le plot avance à grands pas !**

**80 : Céder et Témoigner**

Granger était dingue. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ce n'était pas exactement comme si Draco en avait un jour douté, mais tout de même…

Quand on y pensait, elle avait suivi Potter partout depuis des années, dans tous ses mauvais coups… Elle avait même cambriolé Gringotts, s'enfuyant sur le dos d'un dragon… Il savait qu'elle devait manquer sérieusement de sens commun, mais voilà maintenant qu'elle semblait persuadée qu'elle pouvait l'associer à ses … Ses balivernes !

Il résista à l'envie de l'envoyer tout bonnement aller enseigner la danse aux Trolls et s'en retourna vers la préparation de ses commandes. S'il continuait à l'ignorer, elle finirait bien par comprendre qu'elle devait partir… Enfin, il espérait.

Quelques fioles scellées plus tard, il risqua un regard dans la direction de l'importune et constata que, comme il l'avait craint, elle ne bougeait pas, le fixant obstinément, avec ce qui lui semblait de l'espoir dans les yeux… Draco soupira en se retournant vers ses chaudrons : ces Gryffondors étaient décidément des crétins.

Hermione savait que tout se déciderait maintenant. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il lui avait pris, de proposer comme ça à Malfoy de l'aider dans ses recherches… Ou plutôt elle ne le savait que trop bien : elle avait besoin de lui. Besoin de sa Bibliothèque, besoin de la potion Tue-Loup qu'il pouvait préparer pour Remus, besoin de son sang.

Et elle savait aussi, douloureusement, que si le procès de son père avait été avancé, celui de Draco pourrait aussi l'être, et à tout moment elle pourrait se retrouver sans aucun moyen de pression sur lui, sans aucun moyen de ramener Sirius. Elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout, inconsidérément. Elle ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas échouer.

Malfoy semblait avoir repris les taches qui étaient les siennes et faisait comme si elle n'était pas là, mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir entendue. Alors, prenant une grande inspiration et éteignant ainsi les dernières braises de sa fierté, Hermione expliqua :

- « Je ne suis pas naïve. Je sais que tu hais tout ce que je suis. Que tu me méprise du plus profond de ton être… Je sais bien que le but de mes recherches t'est révoltant… Mais je sais aussi l'effet qu'aura sur le Magenmagot le fait que tu m'aides à démontrer que ton Sang Pur n'est pas plus magique que le mien. » A cela, il releva vivement la tête, la fixant durement, mais ne dit rien. Hermione inspira à nouveau profondément avant de poursuivre : « Je n'ai même pas besoin que tu m'aides réellement. Je veux simplement un libre accès à la Bibliothèque du Manoir et je te paierai pour la Tue-Loup que tu feras pour Remus. »

Malfoy semblait fournir un effort herculéen pour se contenir face à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et, après un temps qui sembla infiniment long à Hermione, il répondit d'une voix où perçaient toujours colère et amertume malgré ses efforts pour rester impassible :

- « Libre accès et de la Potion Tue Loup ? »

Hermione essayait de rester calme, elle ne devait pas s'impatienter, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre Malfoy à dos. Elle devait le laisser en venir aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle : il était acculé. Un réprouvé tel qu'il l'était désormais ne pouvait pas dédaigner la main tendue vers lui, fusse-t-elle celle d'une Sang de Bourbe.

- « J'ai besoin de découvrir comment le Concile de Durmstang séparait les essences sanguines. » annonça-t-elle soudain, comme un dernier pont qu'elle tenterait de jeter entre Malfoy et elle. L'ancien Serpentard haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonné que Hermione ait eu accès à ce genre d'information, mais elle poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de l'interroger : « J'ai besoin de séparer les essences sanguines qui composent ton sang- »

- « Et le tien, pour prouver par une seule personne qu'à la fois les Blacks et Malfoys ne valent pas mieux que tes Moldus de parents… » cracha-t-il dédaigneusement, complétant de lui-même le mensonge de la jeune femme, qui se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait avoir deviné.

Draco prit un moment pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Granger irait aussi loin dans ses recherches et découvrirait qu'à une époque le Concile de Durmstang séparait les essences sanguines des candidats, lui-même ne l'avait appris que par hasard, quand il était enfant, alors qu'il espionnait une discussion entre son père et son grand-père…

Elle semblait tellement déterminée, presque désespérée, qu'il en aurait presque eut pitié d'elle. Mais il devait avouer que sa curiosité était piquée : pourquoi, alors que la guerre avait été si indiscutablement gagnée, Granger s'enferrait-elle dans des recherches telles que celles-là ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si nerveuse à leur sujet ?

Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre derrière, peut-être en lien avec Potter, ou avec l'issue de la guerre… Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimerait découvrir ce que la Gryffondor lui cachait.

Il aurait rapidement fait taire sa curiosité, si son esprit ne se bornait pas à lui répéter que s'il voulait que sa famille évite Azkaban comme ils avaient réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant – enfin sauf son père après le fiasco au Département des Mystères – il devait s'associer à elle. Aussi, à contrecœur, il finit par dire les mots qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais prononcer :

- « Bien Granger, fais ce que tu veux. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Malfoy consentait. Encore une fois, elle avait obtenu ce dont elle avait si douloureusement besoin. Elle eut soudain l'impression que son cœur s'emballait, et sans se préoccuper de ce que Draco penserait, elle se laissa choir à même le sol, la respiration soudain saccadée.

Elle n'en revenait pas, tout lui semblait devenir enfin possible, enfin à sa portée. Comme si les chimères dont elle avait tant tenté de s'emparer devenaient soudain tangibles, elle sentait l'espoir s'embraser au creux d'elle et elle ne faisait rien pour le retenir, au contraire elle l'attisait, partant en mille conjectures qui avaient toutes le même but, soudain tellement plus accessible : ramener Sirius.

Lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy s'approcher d'elle précautionneusement, Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle était toujours à terre, ce qui semblait dérouter l'ancien Serpentard. Se morigénant de ne pas mieux garder contrôle de ses émotions, surtout devant Draco, elle se releva rapidement, et sollicita immédiatement de se rendre à la Bibliothèque du Manoir.

S'il fut étonné de sa requête, Malfoy ne le montra pas, et, bien que visiblement réticent, il la conduisit à travers les sombres couloirs du Manoir, vers la Bibliothèque, que Hermione espérait voir contenir les informations dont elle avait tant besoin.

Ce n'est que très tard ce soir-là, que la jeune femme rentra à Grimmauld Place. Epuisée par la journée qu'elle avait passée au milieu des énormes volumes qui composaient la Bibliothèque Malfoy, Hermione préféra prendre le Magicobus pour s'en retourner chez elle, peu confiante en ses capacités de transplanage alors qu'elle était épuisée et étant interdite de retour par le réseau des cheminées qui, en raison de l'assignation à résidence des Malfoys, ne permettait que l'arrivée au Manoir, et seulement pour les personnes qui bénéficiaient d'une autorisation du Ministère.

Epuisée, mais ravie des informations qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà trouvées et qui semblaient indiquer que les Malfoys avaient eu, à une époque concomitante à celle où les essences sanguines étaient séparées, des liens avec le Concile de Durmstang, Hermione se glissa dans l'imposante demeure en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Elle savait que ses amis devaient tous être profondément endormis à cette heure avancée de la nuit, puisqu'elle avait envoyé un Patronus à Ginny dans l'après-midi pour prévenir de son absence au dîner et de son retour certainement tardif.

Dès son petit déjeuner avalé et après avoir refusé encore une fois, le plus poliment qu'elle le put, de répondre aux interrogations, pourtant légitimes, de ses amis, Hermione retourna au Manoir Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'âtre, elle eut la surprise de découvrir Lucius Malfoy, tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée, en train de lire. Il paraissait frais et dispos, à mille lieux de l'apparence qu'il avait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginée.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et la guida en silence jusqu'à la Bibliothèque où il la laissa à ses recherches.

Hermione était plus que perplexe quant à l'attitude du père de Draco, mais elle avait encore tant d'informations à chercher qu'elle balaya tout cela de ses pensées, préférant se consacrer toute entière à ses recherches.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Draco vint dans la Bibliothèque, mais ignora ostensiblement sa présence, ayant apparemment lui-même un travail à accomplir.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à travailler tous deux en silence durant de longs moments et Hermione eut l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard, il y avait si peu de temps et pourtant tant d'années, lorsqu'elle travaillait aux côtés de Regulus dans la Réserve.

Ne pouvant résister à sa curiosité et souhaitant lever un peu le nez du complexe texte qu'elle lisait et qui semblait finalement ne la mener nulle part malgré un titre qui lui avait semblé prometteur (« Lignées de la Pureté Sanguine »), Hermione s'approcha de Draco et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Elle découvrit qu'il semblait faire des recherches quant à des ingrédients de potions et notamment la façon d'optimiser l'extraction du jus de fève sopophorique.

- « Tu obtiendras plus de sève en l'écrasant avec le plat d'une lame en argent. » lui souffla-t-elle, le faisant se tourner vers elle avec un regard surpris.

- « Et comment sais-tu ça, toi ? » lui demanda-t-il, tout le dédain dont il faisait toujours preuve semblait avoir été soudain remplacé par de la surprise sincère, mais bien vite le masque se recomposa et son visage repris l'expression de supériorité qui lui était habituelle

Hermione ne se formalisa pas, et lui expliqua comment Harry avait en sixième année, par une succession de hasards, hérité d'un vieux livre de potions qui avait appartenu à Snape et qui était recouverts d'annotations dont l'une indiquait le meilleur moyen pour obtenir du jus de fève sopophorique.

- « C'est pour ça que Potter était si doué avec Slughorn ! » s'exclama Malfoy, amer.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, oubliant par là même la plus élémentaire retenue, Hermione répondit naturellement :

- « Je lui avais dit que ce livre était étrange, que tous ces conseils, ces sortilèges griffonnés pouvaient être dangereux ! Et puis les essayer comme ça sans chercher d'abord à en comprendre les effets… Mais évidemment, il ne m'a pas écoutée ! Il pensait que j'étais jalouse et c'est seulement quand il t'a blessé qu'il- »

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, mais Draco avait compris. Elle le voyait à son regard. Il venait de comprendre que le Sectumsempra qui avait failli lui coûter la vie un peu plus de deux ans auparavant n'avait été qu'un accident. Un éclat que Hermione ne sut identifier passa dans le regard de Malfoy et il se retourna vivement vers son livre, dédaignant la jeune femme qui s'en retourna discrètement vers ses recherches, se morigénant d'avoir encore une fois agi inconsidérément.

Les journées jusqu'au procès de Lucius Malfoy se déroulèrent avec une lenteur qui dérouta Hermione.

Tous les matins elle se rendait au Manoir, travaillait dans la Bibliothèque, souvent en compagnie de Draco qui perfectionnait son art des potions – et qui la surveillait aussi très probablement si elle en croyait les quelques livres qui se retrouvaient déplacés entre deux séances de travail – elle rentrait ensuite à Grimmauld Place, souvent en transplanant depuis le parc du Manoir Malfoy (le Ministère ayant judicieusement placé de nombreuses barrières anti-transplanage) ou grâce au Magicobus.

Elle déjeunait rapidement avec ses amis, qui parlaient de tout et de rien, ayant totalement et définitivement (et après quelques disputes tonitruantes) abandonné l'idée de la convaincre de ne plus se rendre chez Malfoy, même si cela résultait en un article quotidien dans la Gazette du Sorcier, puis elle repartait vers le Manoir jusqu'au soir.

Ses recherches avançaient enfin de manière satisfaisante. Elle avait réussi à confirmer l'hypothèse selon laquelle les Malfoys avaient eu un lien avec le Concile de Durmstang durant la noire période sous l'égide de Grindelwald et avait réussi à dénicher un compte-rendu d'une séance du Concile où il avait été procédé à la séparation des essences sanguines d'un candidat.

Le processus de séparation des essences sanguines semblait en lui-même rapide, mais la potion qui devait être mélangée au sang afin qu'il se scinde, était infiniment longue et complexe à préparer d'après ce qui était noté dans le document.

Elle avait réussi à glaner quelques éléments quant à la composition de la potion mais rien sur sa préparation.

La veille du procès de Lucius Malfoy, elle eut l'agréable surprise de recevoir enfin la réponse de la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Viktor plusieurs semaines auparavant. Elle fut étonnée de la brièveté de la missive de son ami, qui lui écrivait simplement pour lui dire qu'il avait usé de son influence pour lui avoir un accès à la Bibliothèque de Durmstang et qu'elle était la bienvenue en Bulgarie dès qu'elle le voudrait.

Elle était infiniment reconnaissante à Viktor car elle savait qu'il avait certainement dû rencontrer nombre d'obstacles pour lui permettre d'accéder à Durmstang, dont la localisation était tenue encore plus jalousement gardée que celle de Poudlard et se promit de lui écrire une longue lettre de remerciement en retour.

Le petit mot de Viktor était accompagné d'une longue lettre de Sacha, ce qui étonna grandement Hermione, mais qui fut ravie de constater que la petite amie de avait effectué de nombreux travaux au sujet du sang des sorciers lors de ses études en Médicomagie et qu'elle se proposait de lui apporter son aide.

Le lendemain, le premier procès Malfoy ouvrit ses portes et il se déroula dans un calme qui sembla irréel à Hermione. Quelques Mangemorts témoignèrent à charge, tentant d'alléger leurs peines en entraînant Lucius Malfoy dans leur chute, mais l'ancien Serpentard déjoua tous les pièges et contra tous leurs arguments, réussissant à paraître devant le Magenmagot sous son meilleur jour, et comme une victime des évènements, jamais comme un instigateur.

Hermione, Ron et Harry furent évidemment appelés à témoigner, tout comme Neville, Ginny et Luna, car tous avaient été présents à la Bataille du Département des Mystères. Tous savaient que s'il avait été avide de pouvoir, Lucius Malfoy était surtout un couard qui essayait de sauvegarder le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, aussi aucun d'entre eux ne l'accabla. Cela aurait été vain. Seule la victoire comptait désormais, Voldemort était vaincu, le temps était à la reconstruction du monde sorcier, pas à la vengeance et la vindicte.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la barre, Hermione jeta un rapide regard à Draco, qui siégeait dans le public aux côtés de sa mère flanqués de deux Aurors, comme pour le rassurer avant de commencer à raconter toutes les interactions qu'elle avait eues avec Lucius Malfoy durant les évènements qui avaient précédé la guerre.

Elle ne put confirmer la présence de l'ancien Mangemort au Département des Mystères puisqu'elle était inconsciente lorsque son masque avait chu, et, tenant sa promesse à Draco, elle insista surtout sur la façon dont il avait hésité lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange avait voulu appeler Voldemort, ce jour-là, au Manoir.

Et lorsque elle expliqua comment il lui avait depuis ouvert les portes de sa Bibliothèque personnelle afin qu'elle puisse mener à bien ses recherches, cela fut accueilli par un murmure de surprise du Magenmagot qui arracha un infime sourire en coin à l'accusé.

La sentence rendue fut aussi clémente que l'avaient été les témoignages et seules des amendes – lourdes, mais rien qu'une partie de la fortune des Malfoys ne puisse résoudre – furent prononcées à l'encontre du père de Draco, au grand soulagement de Hermione dont cela représentait le sésame pour poursuivre ses recherches.


	81. Chapter 81

**Bonjour et surtout merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (j'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde, mais je suis sûre que je me suis foirée à un moment ou un autre -_-')**

**Bref, pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, mon rythme de parution s'est beaucoup ralenti, je le sais et j'en suis désolée, mais en aucun cas je n'abandonne cette histoire ! Bon, j'arrête mes blablas et vous laisse avec ce chapitre, qui, je l'espère, vous surprendra. **

**81 : Recherches et Réalisation**

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Grimmauld Place au lendemain de la guerre, Ron s'était surpris à apprécier énormément le confort, la sécurité mais aussi la liberté que lui conféraient la vie active.

Il aimait vivre auprès de ses amis – même s'il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise à l'idée de Ginny et Harry partageant une chambre juste au-dessus de sa tête -, et il aimait vraiment son travail auprès de George au magasin, et il avait réalisé que cette routine qui s'était progressivement installée, tellement nouvelle à ses yeux après ses années à Poudlard jalonnées de drames et de luttes, le rassurait. Le rendait heureux, même.

Mais le procès de Lucius Malfoy semblait avoir mis en péril l'équilibre qui s'était créé depuis que Voldemort était mort, et il régnait autour de Ron une tension qui imprégnait l'atmosphère, partout où il se trouvait.

A Grimmauld Place, où Ginny et Hermione ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis la terrible dispute qui s'était tenue si tôt qu'ils étaient rentrés après avoir témoigné devant le Magenmagot.

Au Terrier, où Molly faisait montre d'une froideur à peine polie envers celle qu'elle avait considérée jusqu'alors comme sa seconde fille.

Même à la boutique, où certains clients se permettaient parfois des insinuations qu'il aurait eues envie de leur faire ravaler…

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait envie de… Il ne savait pas vraiment… Confronter Hermione pour qu'enfin elle lui dise de quoi il retournait ?

Non, il n'oserait pas. Elle n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal. Nerveuse, fatiguée, angoissée, souvent au bord des larmes, et puis soudain, elle devenait joviale, enjouée et chaleureuse. Il n'y comprenait plus rien – non pas qu'il ait toujours eu une grande compréhension du fonctionnement des émotions hermionesques, mais là cela dépassait tout ce dont il se souvenait.

Il avait un temps pensé que le comportement pour le moins étrange de son amie était une sorte de contre coup de la Guerre, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais il savait au fond de lui, comme par instinct, qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus important pour elle que cette histoire de supériorité du sang. Il en était sûr. Mais il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, comment lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait l'aider, parce qu'il était son ami… Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé – ou plutôt ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé – entre eux.

Soupirant et passant une main sur son visage pour en chasser les dernières traces de sommeil, Ron poussa doucement la porte de la cuisine, adressant une prière silencieuse à Merlin pour qu'enfin il puisse déjeuner en paix, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était produit depuis le procès.

Ses espoirs furent rapidement anéantis lorsque ni Harry ni Ginny ne levèrent les yeux de leurs lectures respectives alors qu'il s'asseyait face à eux. Il savait que cela signifiait que la presse était mauvaise, très mauvaise. Il réchauffa d'un geste vif de sa baguette la bouilloire qui se tenait devant lui et prépara son thé, prenant le temps d'en inhaler paisiblement les effluves, espérant profiter encore de quelques secondes de silence.

A peine un instant après que Ron eut retiré le sachet de thé de sa tasse fumante, Harry froissa rageusement la Gazette du Sorcier et la jeta dans la cheminée, n'accordant même pas un regard en arrière au papier qui se racornissait dans l'âtre.

Le survivant ne leva même pas les yeux vers Ron et se contenta de fixer durement sa tasse, comme si la pauvre pièce de porcelaine était responsable de ce que la presse écrivait. Sans surprise, Ginny, quelques secondes plus tard, imita le geste de Harry en jetant son exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo dans l'âtre en poussant un petit cri frustré.

« _Décidément, la presse semble rester loin des flammes de moins en moins longtemps_ » songea Ron en soupirant, résigné devant la colère de sa sœur et son ami.

Conscient qu'il brisait lui-même ce silence dont il aurait pourtant aimé profiter, Ron posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Ils disent quoi cette fois-ci ? »

Levant un regard courroucé vers Ron, Ginny se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, maugréant quelque chose à propos de Rita Skeeter et tous les autres du même acabit à qui elle promettait mille maux.

Penser que leurs interventions au procès de Lucius Malfoy ne soulèveraient pas de polémique eut été naïf, mais personne n'aurait pu envisager la tempête que cela avait soulevé. Tous s'étaient attendu à de l'incompréhension, un peu de colère peut-être, mais certainement pas à la vendetta hargneuse à laquelle Rita Skeeter se livrait, dédaignant les autres pour mieux s'acharner sur Hermione.

Dès le lendemain du procès, la journaliste avait en effet publié un pamphlet dans lequel Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville et Luna apparaissaient comme des pantins que « _la machiavélique Granger_ » avait manipulés afin qu'ils n'accablent pas celui que pourtant tous savaient être un loyal serviteur de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Skeeter n'avait, contrairement à son habitude, même pas enrobé son fiel d'un peu de miel lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le témoignage de Hermione, préférant relayer avec force description les « _clins d'œil complices_ » et les « _œillades amoureuses à peine dissimulées_ » qu'avaient échangé Hermione et le fils de l'accusé, lui-même en attente de son procès pour « _tentative d'assassinat, trafic et collusion criminelle_ » avait-elle rappelé avec insistance.

A la suite de cela, la journaliste s'était évertuée à démontrer à quel point Hermione était avide de pouvoir, de puissance et d'argent, amenant l'opinion publique à penser que la jeune femme avait influencé les témoignages de ses amis par un biais inconnu – Skeeter avait même osé sous-entendre l'utilisation de l'Imperium, ce qui avait mis Harry dans une rage telle qu'il avait failli aller la trouver- , pour obtenir soit une récompense par les Malfoys, soit dans le but de ne pas trop amenuiser les stocks d'or de la famille qui allait certainement devenir la sienne si elle continuer à intriguer ainsi auprès de leur héritier.

Skeeter avait tant et si bien traîné Hermione dans la boue de ses calomnies, que les autres journaux sorciers – excepté Quidditch Magazine évidemment, qui n'avait cure de ce genre de frivolités – reprenaient dorénavant ses propos et questionnait à la fois le rôle de Hermione dans la guerre, qui était « _plus que mystérieux »_ , mais aussi son « _influence manifeste sur Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier_ » et surtout son rapprochement indéniable de la famille Malfoy qui était « _pour le moins déconcertant_ » pour les plus mesurés des chroniqueurs.

« Je ne sais pas qui renseigne Skeeter, mais quand je le retrouverai, je lui ferai payer au centuple ! » siffla rageusement Harry entre ses dents. Levant enfin les yeux vers Ron, il expliqua : « Quelqu'un a dû lui parler du Retourneur de Temps… Elle vient de publier un article où elle explique à quel point Hermione se pense au-dessus des lois et le prouve en s'opposant au Ministère et se rangeant aux côtés de criminels évadés… »

« Mais Sirius était innocent ! » protesta aussitôt Ron. « C'était pour lui sauver la vie ! »

« Evidemment que je le sais ! » répondit aussitôt Harry, visiblement agacé que Ron lui assène des vérités qu'il ne connaissait que trop. « Mais je te rappelle qu'aux yeux de l'opinion publique, l'innocence de Sirius est encore douteuse. Même malgré tout ce que Kingsley a fait : les excuses publiques du Ministère, la publication dans la Gazette de la vérité sur Wormtail, la réhabilitation de sa mémoire… Bon sang, il a même reçu l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume et certains sont encore persuadés qu'il a livré mes parents à Voldemort ! » cracha Harry, amer de constater à quel point les gens étaient enclin à ignorer la vérité.

« Et Sorcière Hebdo de jaser sur la romance du siècle. » soupira Ginny, dépitée.

« La romance du siècle ? » répétèrent Ron et Harry, incrédules.

« Ces andouilles sont persuadés maintenant que Malfoy et Hermione ont une liaison secrète depuis des mois, voire des années… Ils transforment Malfoy en un héros qui aime une Née de Moldus, allant ainsi contre toutes les valeurs de haine dans lesquelles il a grandi, bla bla bla » ironisa-t-elle en imitant le style pompeux de l'article qu'elle avait lu.

« Hermione et Malfoy ? » répéta Ron, dégoûté. « Ces journalistes aiment vraiment trop les histoires insensées… » Il fronça les sourcils un instant, semblant soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. « Et les Malfoys ? Ils en pensent quoi de tout ça ? » s'étonna-t-il soudain.

« Rien. Ils ne sont pas au courant. » déclara Harry. « Le procès de Lucius Malfoy est passé, celui de sa femme approche, mais la mesure d'assignation ne sera levée que lorsqu'ils auront tous les trois été jugés. Je m'en suis assuré auprès de Kingsley. »

« Il faut que tu parles à Hermione, Ginny. » reprit Ron, en revenant à ce qui le préoccupait. « Elle ne peut pas continuer de faire comme si tout cela n'existait pas. Elle- »

Mais Ginny le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai essayé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il est hors de question que je recommence. » Ginny soupira, ne se souvenant que trop amèrement du dernier affrontement qu'elle avait eu avec son amie.

Dès qu'ils étaient revenus à Grimmauld Place après avoir témoigné devant le Magenmagot, Ginny avait tenté de parler à nouveau avec Hermione des conséquences de son attitude, des rumeurs qui ne manqueraient pas de courir. Elle avait aussi évoqué la situation de Remus, qui n'osait plus venir à Grimmauld Place de peur que la paix fragile qu'il avait réussie à réinstaurer avec Andromeda ne s'effondre.

Mais Hermione n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle avait rappelé à Ginny sa promesse de la soutenir et surtout de garder le secret quant à la nature de ses recherches.

La rousse avait alors protesté, suppliant presque son amie de partager le sujet de ses recherches avec Harry et Ron, arguant qu'ils pourraient la soutenir, peut-être même l'aider et surtout qu'ils comprendraient enfin les raisons de son attitude.

Hermione était cependant restée inflexible et avait refusé tout net d'en parler à qui que ce soit, exprimant même ses regrets de s'être confiée à son amie.

Ginny en fut d'abord indignée, et continua vainement d'essayer de persuader Hermione de partager ses secrets, jusqu'au moment où cette dernière avait cédé à la colère et crié qu'elle était prête à tout pour atteindre ce but, dont elle était dorénavant si proche, et que ni Skeeter, ni qui que ce soit ne l'en empêcherait. Hermione alla même jusqu'à dire qu'elle deviendrait amie avec Greyback qui pourrissait dans sa cellule à Azkaban si cela lui assurait d'obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ce furent les mots de trop. Autant Ginny avait été compréhensive jusqu'alors, autant la mention de cette bête ignoble qu'était Greyback lui fut comme une gifle et elle perdit soudain toute retenue, hurlant à Hermione qu'elle n'était qu'une égoïste, qui n'avait que faire des conséquences de ses actes et qui n'était pas capable de se sortir de ses livres.

Evidemment, Ginny avait immédiatement regretté ses paroles, mais Hermione ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'excuser et était allée s'enfermer dans sa chambre de laquelle elle ne sortait plus depuis que pour manger et se rendre à la cheminée qui la conduisait au Manoir Malfoy.

Ron et Harry avaient essayé d'aller lui faire entendre raison, mais Hermione s'était murée dans un silence blessé et ne consentait à adresser la parole aux deux garçons que lorsqu'elle savait que Ginny n'était plus dans la maison.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans les souvenirs de sa terrible dispute avec Hermione, Ginny fut rappelée à la réalité par l'arrivée de l'objet de ses pensées dans la cuisine.

Par habitude, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et constata sans surprise qu'elle était en retard pour son entraînement. Elle se leva précipitamment, et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui saisir l'avant-bras. Elle se retourna aussitôt, surprise de se trouver face Hermione, qui semblait plutôt contrite.

Comprenant aussitôt que son amie en avait elle aussi assez de leurs évitements, Ginny posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et déclara simplement :

« Pardon. Mes mots- »

« -ont dépassé ma pensée. » termina Hermione, regrettant autant que Ginny ce qu'elle avait dit ce jour-là.

Ginny exerça une légère pression sur la main de son amie, en signe de compréhension et s'excusa, non sans gratifier Harry d'un petit baiser en guise d'au revoir.

Visiblement soulagés que les deux jeunes femmes se soient enfin réconciliées, Harry et Ron passèrent un long moment avec Hermione, parlant de tout et de rien – et évitant consciencieusement le sujet épineux qu'était Rita Skeeter - des ASPIC que Harry voulait tant réussir haut la main pour intégrer la formation d'Auror, aux résultats plus que satisfaisants du magasin.

Après un long moment passé avec ses amis, Hermione se dirigea, plus sereine que les jours précédents vers l'âtre, afin de se rendre comme à l'accoutumée au manoir Malfoy.

Depuis son procès, elle n'avait plus croisé Lucius Malfoy et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Le père de Draco avait une façon de la regarder comme si elle était une saleté collée à sa chaussure qui la mettait à la fois mal à l'aise et hors d'elle.

C'était donc Draco qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la cheminée, et qui ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était en retard en guise de salutations matinales.

« Je suis désolée, je parlais avec Harry et Ron et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. » s'excusa-t-elle, même si elle savait qu'il s'en fichait.

Ils cheminèrent ensemble vers la Bibliothèque et se mirent aussitôt au travail.

Hermione avait réussi la veille à dénicher la liste des personnes qui siégeaient au Concile de Durmstang à l'époque où Grindelwald le menait d'une main de fer, et elle espérait, avec l'aide de Viktor, retrouver trace d'eux ou de leurs descendants et peut être enfin quelques pistes quant à la façon dont il fallait élaborer la potion.

Elle était en train de recopier quelques informations sur un parchemin lorsqu'elle entendit Malfoy soupirer lourdement. Cédant encore une fois à sa curiosité, mais cette fois sans chercher aucunement la discrétion, elle s'approcha de Malfoy et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Il semblait compulser un ouvrage complexe sur les interactions entres les ingrédients de potions. Que pouvait-il chercher à produire ? Ou pire, à créer ?

Bien que certaine de se faire rabrouer, Hermione ne put se refréner et demanda :

« Tu cherches quoi ? »

« Quelque chose qui puisse remplacer le grémil. » répondit Malfoy, sans même réfléchir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cet ingrédient était peu courant, mais elle en avait déjà entendu parler, elle en était sûre…. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pour quelle potion elle en avait eu besoin… Elle voulait s'en souvenir, montrer à Malfoy qu'elle n'était pas aussi ignorante qu'il semblait le penser.

« Ne cherche pas, Granger. Je suis sûre que tu n'en n'as jamais eu besoin de grémil pour toi… Avec ta tignasse, ça doit à suffire, comme tue l'amour. »

Hermione ne releva même pas la mesquinerie de Draco, elle venait enfin de se souvenir de la potion où elle avait utilisé des tiges de grémil pilées mais aussi des fleurs entières : la potion contraceptive dont Lily lui avait donné la recette.

Infiniment gênée mais décidée à prouver à Malfoy qu'il la sous estimait, Hermione prit l'air le plus dégagé qu'elle put invoquer et continua la conversation comme si de rien était :

« Pourquoi remplacer le grémil ? C'est un ingrédient contraceptif extrêmement efficace et qui a toujours – »

« - et dont les effets sont annihilés par les composés dérivés du pavot, Granger. » la coupa brusquement Malfoy. « C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de trouver un autre élément aux vertus similaires et qui n'entrera pas en conflit avec les dérivés de pavot. Ma commanditaire est insomniaque et utilise un dérivé de pavot quasi-quotidiennement. » expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé par l'inculture manifeste de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus les sarcasmes de Draco, doucement en son esprit, les conséquences de ce que Draco venait de lui livrer faisaient leur chemin.

Elle avait utilisé du grémil. Dans la potion contraceptive qu'elle prenait quand elle… Elle ne termina pas cette pensée, préférant laisser ses souvenirs douloureux reposer et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle était en train de réaliser : le pavot était un ingrédient somnifère qui se trouvait dans les potions de sommeil sans rêve mais aussi, sous forme dérivée, dans certaines potions analgésiques…

Elle porta inconsciemment une main à sa bouche, étouffant à peine une exclamation de stupeur. Et soudain, tout ce qu'elle avait inconsciemment ignoré lui revint en mémoire, semblant s'emboîter en un inéluctable puzzle : sa fatigue, cette sensation de nausée qui ne cessait d'aller et venir, ses émotions qui semblaient à fleur de peau, et… Bon sang, elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ses règles…

Cherchant désespérément au fond de sa mémoire ce qui pourrait tant la rassurer, Hermione se rendit brutalement à l'évidence.

« Je… Je suis enceinte ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, abasourdie.

Draco, à côté de qui elle se tenait toujours, se retourna vivement, les yeux exorbités, la fixant comme si une nouvelle tête venait de pousser à côté de la première.

« Pardon ? » bafouilla-t-il, totalement incrédule.

Hermione plus que perturbée parce qu'elle se refusait encore à ne serait-ce qu'envisager, le fixait elle aussi, une expression de surprise peinte sur le visage, comme si elle ne pouvait croire elle-même que ces mots venaient de sortir de sa bouche.


	82. Chapter 82

**Je suis très pressée donc je ne ferai pas de long discours, mais merci bcp bcp bcp pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai répondu à toutes, et je suis un peu déçue que certaines, particulièrement fabuleuse aient été laissées par des personnes non loggées, je n'ai pas pu répondre:/**

**Bref, tout de suite, la suite !^^**

**82 : Nippy et Maison**

Draco n'arrivait pas à y croire, et pourtant il était certain d'avoir entendu correctement : Granger venait de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte.

Granger.

Enceinte.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût à l'idée d'une quelconque intimité avec l'ancienne Gryffondor. Qui était donc assez stupide pour se laisser aller à…

S'il n'avait pas eu autant de retenue, Draco se serait frappé le front du plat de la main. : Potter ou Weasley, évidemment ! Comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'un homme normalement constitué puisse avoir envie ne serait-ce que d'approcher Granger ?

Il n'y avait que l'un d'eux pour avoir eu des relations avec elle… Ou peut-être même les deux… Qui savait exactement ce qui se passait dans cette grande maison où cette bavarde de Granger lui avait dit qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble ?

Bien décidé à ne pas manquer une si belle occasion de se moquer de celle qui le faisait chanter depuis des semaines, il lui cracha :

« Weasmoche et St Potter vont être de fabuleux pères, je comprends ton bonheur, Granger. »

Draco s'attendait à ce qu'elle palisse, à ce qu'elle s'énerve, à ce qu'elle hurle même, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse brusquement. Par instinct, il se tendit vers Hermione, mais, malgré ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, il n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de s'effondrer lourdement au sol, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à émerger de cette étrange torpeur dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait dormi trop profondément, trop longtemps. Elle fit un effort et ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle referma aussitôt, éblouie par le rai de lumière qui passait entre les rideaux de l'immense fenêtre qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle se tourna sur le flanc et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, inquiète de savoir où elle se trouvait et surtout comment elle y était arrivée.

Dans la pénombre, elle vit briller deux impressionnants orbes qui la firent sursauter.

« Pardon, Miss. Nippy ne voulait pas faire peur. » couina aussitôt l'elfe de maison qui avait dû être chargée de la veiller.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit aussitôt Hermione d'une voix un peu éraillée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit : « Il ne faudra surtout pas te punir pour cela, d'accord ? »

« Nippy est un mauvais elfe, Miss. Nippy a effrayé l'invitée du jeune Maître. » Hermione tenta de se relever pour rassurer l'elfe, mais aussitôt la tête lui tourna et elle se laissa retomber sur les coussins, étourdie. « Nippy va prévenir le jeune Maître que vous êtes réveillée. Maître Draco a été catégorique. Je dois le prévenir dès que vous êtes réveillée. » déclara fermement l'elfe avant de transplaner avec un « pop » sonore.

Dès l'elfe disparu, Hermione se redressa un peu plus dans le lit où elle avait été installée, tentant de reprendre des forces et de rassembler ses idées. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder, cherchant d'abord à comprendre où elle pouvait bien se trouver. C'était une belle chambre, décorée avec goût dans un camaïeu de bleu mais étonnamment froide et impersonnelle… Certainement l'une des chambres d'amis du Manoir Malfoy.

Elle continua à observer la pièce et croisa son propre regard dans le miroir de l'imposante armoire qui se tenait à côté de la fenêtre dont la lumière l'avait, à son réveil, éblouie. Aussitôt, tous ses souvenirs revinrent brusquement à Hermione et sa main vola vers son ventre, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était réel.

Elle s'était trompée. Elle n'avait pas pris en considération les interactions entre les ingrédients des potions qu'elle prenait et elle était enceinte… Ou pas….

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, peut-être qu'elle s'était emballée. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis qu'elle était revenue à son époque, mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être dû au choc du voyage, au stress de ses recherches, à…

Mais ses traîtreuses pensées ne cessaient de faire remonter à elle les souvenirs des étreintes qu'elle avait partagées avec Sirius. Tout convergeait vers cette hypothèse : sa fatigue, son humeur instable, et par-dessus tout, cela expliquait parfaitement pourquoi le sang de Malfoy n'avait pas révélé le Black's Compendium… L'héritier direct des Blacks grandissait en son sein. Le sang de Draco, même si elle parvenait à en scinder les essences, ne pourrait révéler le grimoire.

Hermione soupira lourdement et passa une main tremblante sur son visage, tentant de garder son calme et surtout d'ordonner ses pensées.

Avant toute chose, elle devait confirmer ses doutes. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas, se perdre en conjectures. Elle devait être certaine d'être réellement enceinte. Et ce n'était pas en restant assise dans un des lits confortables du Manoir Malfoy qu'elle allait asseoir ses certitudes.

Doucement, prenant le temps de s'assurer qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas à nouveau, Hermione s'assit au bord du lit et glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures.

Inspirant profondément, elle se leva précautionneusement, mais sursauta aussitôt lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec force, découvrant un Draco Malfoy qui la fixait avec un regard étrange.

« Nippy a dit que tu devrais rester allongée, Granger. » conseilla-t-il. Il était tellement étonnant qu'il semblât se préoccuper d'elle, que Hermione fut tentée de lui demander s'il se sentait bien, mais s'en retint, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le provoquer.

Peut-être pour faire plaisir à son hôte, ou parce qu'elle était étonnée qu'il se soit adressé à elle départi de sa morgue habituelle, et certainement parce que sa tête lui tournait à nouveau, Hermione se laissa choir dans le fauteuil le plus proche d'elle, avant de lever un regard déterminé vers Malfoy.

« Je ne vais pas rester allongée ici, Malfoy. Je dois rentrer chez moi. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, Granger. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, toute considération d'ores et déjà envolée. « J'imagine que tu vas courir dans les bras du père et que vous allez vous marier au plus vite… Enfin si Potter et Weasley ont une once d'honneur, c'est ce que celui qui a causé ça fera. » cracha Malfoy.

Oh Merlin ! Harry et Ron ! Elle les avait presque oubliés depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ici ! Ils ne comprendraient rien ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien leur dire ? Qu'elle attendait l'enfant d'un homme qu'ils pensaient mort depuis plus de deux ans ?

Hermione soupira lourdement réalisant que ce dilemme ne se poserait même pas… Comme tout ce qui touchait à son séjour en 1977, elle ne pourrait certainement pas en parler, le Fidelitas l'en empêcherait. Pour vérifier son hypothèse elle essaya de lancer à Malfoy qu'elle portait peut-être en elle un membre de sa famille, mais sa gorge aussitôt se bloqua, l'empêchant de révéler quoique ce soit.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber entre ses mains, épuisée. Elle ferma les yeux fortement, pour retenir les larmes amères qui lui brûlaient les paupières. Elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant, ne devait pas pleurer. Surtout pas devant Malfoy.

Prenant une longue inspiration saccadée, elle leva ses yeux rougis vers Malfoy qui la regardait avec… Pitié ? L'éclat d'émotion fut fugace dans le regard de l'ancien Serpentard et aussitôt le dédain mêlé d'incrédulité qu'il lui adressait depuis qu'il pensait la savoir enceinte, refit surface :

« Ne me dis pas qu'en plus tu ne sais pas qui est le père de ça ? » railla-t-il en désignant son ventre encore plat d'un geste de la main. Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de finir d'attacher correctement ses chaussures avant de se lever, mais Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir envie de la laisser tranquille, il semblait soudain nerveux : « Ecoute Granger. On a fait un marché, et tu me dois d'être là à mon procès la semaine prochaine. Quoique tu décides. » Hermione fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, enjoignant par là même Draco à être plus clair. « Ton… Ta situation n'est pas acceptable. Et c'est ta réputation qui donne de la valeur à ton témoignage. » Il soupira rageusement avant de cracher : « Je n'échapperai à Azkaban que si Granger l'amie de Potter témoigne en ma faveur. Pas la Marie couche toi là qui ne sait même pas qui l'a engrossée. » Hermione fut debout en un instant et lança sa main avec force vers le visage de Malfoy s'apprêtant à lui rappeler à quel point elle pouvait avoir un bon crochet du droit, mais la guerre semblait avoir aiguisé les réflexes de son adversaire et il s'empara du poignet la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. « Fais-toi épouser Granger ou débarrasse-t-en. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Je ne sais pas si chez les Moldus – il cracha ce mot comme si c'était la pire des insultes – il est normal d'avoir des bâtards, mais chez les sorciers, aucun enfant ne naît hors des liens du mariage. »

Hermione était abasourdie. Les mots brutaux et cruels de Draco l'avaient choquée au point qu'elle était incapable de bouger. Elle ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il relâcha sa main et qu'il sortit de la pièce.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta, perdue dans ses pensées, se répétant les horribles paroles de Draco. Il avait raison pourtant, elle ne le savait que trop douloureusement : la société sorcière était extrêmement conservatrice, les parents célibataires n'existaient pas et surtout pas à son âge…

Ereintée, Hermione sortit sans bruit du Manoir Malfoy, peu désireuse de rencontrer quelque occupant de la demeure. Elle traversa le parc, et alors qu'elle allait transplaner elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Molly ? Elle la battait froid depuis le procès de Lucius, même si elle ne doutait pas du bon cœur de la matriarche, elle ne réagirait certainement pas sereinement à la nouvelle… Ginny ? Remus ? Non, impossible de leur imposer cela.

Soudain, ses pensées semblèrent s'éclaircir et l'idée la plus naturelle du monde lui vint, sa baguette serrée fort en son poing, elle transplana.

Dans un craquement sonore, elle se matérialisa sur le perron de la demeure qui avait été la sienne pendant si longtemps et frappa doucement à la porte, espérant que quelqu'un serait là et lui répondrait.

Quelques instants - qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité - plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, même si elle n'osa bouger. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être reçue chaleureusement.

« Hermione ? » s'étonna Mrs Granger. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » demanda-t-elle en s'effaçant, faisant signe à sa fille d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. « Tu es affreusement pâle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? »

L'inquiétude de sa mère, l'affection que ses mots véhiculaient eurent raison de la volonté que Hermione s'était forgée de rester forte et elle s'effondra en larmes, dans les bras de sa mère, en lui murmurant ses regrets amers.

Lorsque Mr Granger rentra de sa dure et longue journée de travail au cabinet dentaire qu'il tentait de remettre sur pied après une longue période d'absence, il s'attendait à tout, sauf au spectacle de trouver sa femme assise sur le canapé et leur fille endormie, blottie contre elle comme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Devant le regard plus que surpris de son mari, Elizabeth Granger souffla :

« Elle ne va pas bien du tout, Cillian. » Aussitôt son mari fut à ses côtés, observant Hermione attentivement comme s'il pouvait déterminer ce qui n'allait pas rien qu'en la regardant. « Assieds-toi, prend un verre, et je t'expliquerai. »

Cillian Granger se sentit soudain très inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais pour que sa femme lui conseille de prendre un remontant, cela signifiait que l'heure était grave. Pourvu que Hermione n'ait rien de… Non, il refusait de prendre cette voie-là.

Alors, pendant que Hermione dormait profondément, nimbée de l'odeur si familière et rassurante de sa mère, celle-ci raconta comment sa fille avait fait apparition sur leur perron, en pleurs. Comment elle avait enfin raconté la guerre de laquelle elle les avait protégés, ce qu'elle avait subit, le froid, la faim, l'angoisse, la torture et la mort de ceux qui lui étaient proches, comment elle avait souffert que ses propres parents s'éloignent d'elle et ne comprennent pas qu'elle avait voulu les protéger.

« Elle pense vraiment qu'on ne voulait plus la voir ? » s'étonna fortement Mr Granger, seulement pour se voir admonester par sa femme qui ne voulait pas qu'il réveille leur fille. « Mais- » commença-t-il à objecter, mais elle l'interrompit aussitôt :

-« Elle n'a pas vu que nous avions besoin de temps pour reprendre nos marques, que pour nous, rien ne s'était passé… Et elle n'a pas compris que nous avions l'impression d'être de trop dans son monde, de… de la gêner… Je crois qu'elle a cru que nous avions honte d'elle… » expliqua Mrs Granger,, au bord des larmes que tant de malentendus se soient installés au sein de sa famille.

Peiné et abattu, Cillian laissa sa main courir sur la chevelure de sa fille, la caressant en un geste qui l'avait toujours apaisée quand elle était petite.

« Il y a autre chose, Cillian. » murmura Elizabeth, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à son épouse qui d'une toute petite voix lui demanda : « Pourrais-tu te rendre à la pharmacie pour acheter des tests de grossesse s'il te plaît ? »

Mr Granger déglutit bruyamment. Il était passé de l'inquiétude la plus intense, au soulagement de se dire qu'il allait enfin retrouver sa fille, pour revenir vers l'angoisse. Il fixa un instant sa femme, incrédule. Comme pour demander confirmation, il reporta son regard vers Hermione avant de regarder à nouveau sa femme. Est-ce qu'elle lui disait bien ce qu'il craignait de comprendre ? Elizabeth se contenta d'un petit signe de tête et aussitôt Cillian pâlit. Hermione ? Enceinte ? Ca n'était pas….

Comme si son corps agissait plus vite que sa conscience, il se leva brusquement, s'empara de son portefeuille et sorti sans bruit pour se rendre à la pharmacie la plus proche.


	83. Chapter 83

**83 : Test et Improviste**

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à illuminer une pièce qu'elle connaissait bien et qui pourtant lui paraissait dorénavant étrangère : sa chambre d'enfant, telle qu'elle l'avait laissée avant de partir détruire les Horcruxes.

Elle inspira longuement et passa une main sur son visage, déjà lasse de ce qu'elle savait devoir affronter. Elle se sentait perdue comme jamais, inquiète et angoissée, mais au milieu du chaos de ses émotions, un repère s'élevait : ses parents.

Hermione n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle avait transplané chez eux, car depuis qu'elle leur avait rendu la mémoire, leurs relations n'étaient plus ce qu'elles avaient pu être, comme ternies. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était laissée aller et avait enfin avoué tout ce qui lui pesait depuis si longtemps, les larmes, les regrets et les mots de sa mère lui avaient fait voir les évènements sous un autre jour et elle regrettait aujourd'hui d'avoir été aussi secrète à leur retour d'Australie.

Soupirant, Hermione se tourna vers son chevet pour s'emparer du verre d'eau que son père y laissait toujours, mais heurta un petit paquet rectangulaire, qu'elle reconnut sans pour autant jamais en avoir eu besoin : un test de grossesse auquel un petit mot était attaché :

_« Nous avons dû aller au cabinet. Nous rentrons dès que possible. Tu dois t'en servir le matin, c'est plus fiable. Quel que soit le résultat, nous serons là pour toi._

_Papa »_

Aussitôt les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Hermione et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir, savoir ses parents si prêts à la soutenir quoi qu'il advienne la touchait éperdument. D'une main tremblante, elle sorti le petit bâtonnet de plastique de son emballage, se saisit de la notice et se rendit à la salle de bains. Elle ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus, rester dans l'incertitude et elle voulait l'affronter que seule.

Après une matinée de travail qui leur avait paru sans fin, Elizabeth et Cillian Granger rentrèrent chez eux aussi vite qu'ils le purent. L'arrivée plus qu'inattendue de leur fille la veille n'avaient pas pour autant fait disparaître leurs obligations professionnelles et ils n'avaient pu faire autrement que de la laisser seule une grande partie la matinée, à leur grand regret.

Ils ne savaient trop quoi penser, espérer que Hermione dorme encore et qu'ils puissent être à ses côtés lorsqu'elle ferait le test ? Espérer que le test soit négatif ? Qu'elle n'ait pas osé le faire sans eux ?

Fébrilement, Elizabeth poussa la porte de la maison qu'elle partageait avec son mari depuis 25 ans et tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre quelque son rassurant… Mais seul un froid silence les accueillit.

Sans bruit, ils parcoururent la maison, cherchant un signe que la soirée de la veille n'avait pas été un rêve et que Hermione était bien là, de retour auprès d'eux. Après avoir parcouru rapidement le rez-de-chaussée, ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage, où Elizabeth prit naturellement la direction de la chambre de Hermione et son époux celle de la salle de bains.

Alors qu'il entendait sa femme ouvrir la porte de la chambre, Cillian poussa celle de la salle de bains et eût aussitôt l'impression que son torse venait d'être enserré dans un é fille, son unique fille, était roulée en boule à même le sol de longs sanglots silencieux et de violents tremblements secouant tout son corps.

Aussitôt, il se précipita à ses côtés en hélant Elizabeth, et prit Hermione dans ses bras, la redressant du carrelage glacé sur lequel elle devait être blottie depuis longtemps à en juger par la froideur de sa peau. Alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de sa fille, la serrant fort contre lui, rapidement imité par sa femme qui se joignit à leur étreinte, Cillian aperçut du coin de l'œil, posée un peu plus loin, la cause de la détresse de celle-ci : un simple test de grossesse, mais dont les deux traits bleus, venaient de sceller le destin de sa famille. Il allait être grand-père.

Lorsqu'enfin Hermione sembla retrouver un peu son calme, Elizabeth suggéra qu'ils quittent le sol inconfortable de la salle de bains pour aller boire un thé ensemble à la cuisine, ce que Hermione accepta aussitôt d'un hochement de tête. Elle savait qu'elle devait à ses parents la conversation qui ne manquerait pas de se tenir.

Une fois tous installés devant leur thé, ce fut le père de Hermione qui posa les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis la veille :

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu en as parlé avec… Avec le père ? Tu… Tu veux le garder, au moins ? » la dernière question avait été posée dans un souffle comme s'il n'osait pas formuler cette possibilité que tous pourtant connaissaient, mais qui semblait encore tellement loin, comme irréelle.

Comme une réponse instinctive, les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son ventre, en un geste de protection. Elle venait à peine de se voir confirmer qu'elle était enceinte, et déjà cela soulevait tant de questions… Même si au fond d'elle, Hermione en connaissait les réponses.

« Je ne veux pas en parler à… au père. » Voyant la réaction surprise de ses parents, elle ajouta rapidement : « Et je suis désolée, mais je ne vous dirai pas qui il est. Vous ne le connaissez pas de toute manière. » Cillian et Elizabeth parurent quelque peu étonnés à cette information, mais n'ajoutèrent rien. « Je veux le garder. Je sais que je suis jeune, mais- »

« Nous nous en occuperons pour toi quand tu auras besoin de temps pour ton travail ou tes études. » la coupa gentiment sa mère, posant une main chaleureuse sur celles de sa fille, réunies sur son ventre encore plat.

Hermione ne savait que dire. Elle se sentait tellement entourée, aimée à cet instant, qu'elle ne put retenir les larmes de gratitudes qui coulèrent sur ses joues et elle ne put que murmurer un remerciement étranglé à sa mère qui elle aussi pleurait.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge de son père qui ramena la jeune femme à la réalité, et à l'angoisse de ce qui allait se passer. Sa mère avait toujours été la plus prompte à lui pardonner ses incartades – non pas qu'elle en ait fait beaucoup, elle avait toujours été une enfant plutôt sage et raisonnable – mais elle redoutait la réaction de son père, même s'il l'avait assurée de son soutien sur la petite note qu'il lui avait laissé le matin même.

Il semblait gêné, incapable de croiser le regard de sa fille. Hermione se sentait si mal de l'avoir déçu, jamais il n'avait dû imaginer, même dans ses pires cauchemars que sa fille se retrouverait seule, enceinte, à peine âgée de 19 ans, et pourtant…

« Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je ne suis pas surpris. » dit-il soudain en relavant enfin le visage et plantant son regard sombre dans celui de sa fille. « Mais je pensais ce que je t'ai écrit ce matin. Quoique tu décides, ta mère et moi, nous te soutenons. » Il déglutit péniblement, et poursuivit : « Tu as décidé de garder cet enfant, alors nous serons avec toi. Nous t'aiderons à l'éduquer. Mais je souhaiterai quand même que... » Hermione se tendit, redoutant ce que son père allait dire, mais il ne remarqua rien, et continua : « Je ne veux pas que cet enfant grandisse dans le secret et le mensonge. Tu devras parler de lui à son père- » Il leva une main pour faire taire à sa femme et sa fille qui avaient déjà ouvert la bouche pour protester. « Si j'avais mis – même par accident - une fille enceinte, je souhaiterai qu'on me le dise. S'il ne veut pas entendre parler de ce bébé, ce sera son choix, pas le tien… D'accord ? »

Hermione fixait Cillian sans vraiment le voir, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ? Qu'elle n'avait même pas la possibilité de parler de ce bébé à son père parce qu'un sort l'en empêchait et qu'il était enfermé dans elle ne savait trop quel néant ?

Elle expira lourdement et, pour la première fois de sa vie, se résolut à mentir sciemment à ses parents :

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et… Et je lui dirai… » souffla-t-elle avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de thé qui ne parvint pas à atténuer le goût amer que le mensonge avait laissé dans sa bouche.

Leurs thés à peine finis, Cillian et Elizabeth prirent aussitôt la situation en charge, faisant déjà de leur mieux pour soutenir leur fille. Grâce à un collègue généraliste, ils obtinrent pour Hermione un rendez-vous très rapidement chez un obstétricien et insistèrent pour l'y accompagner, malgré ses réticences.

Mais lorsque quelques heures plus tard, allongée sur une table d'examen, elle entendit le cœur de son enfant battre, Hermione fut infiniment reconnaissante à ses parents d'être présents et de ne pas assister seule à cet instant qui la laissa sans voix. C'était à la fois angoissant, exaltant, magique et effrayant : une vie grandissait en elle, une vie que Sirius et elle avaient créé.

Après l'avoir examinée, le spécialiste lui expliqua longuement ce à quoi elle devrait s'attendre tout au long de sa grossesse et calcula la date prévue de son accouchement aux alentours de la fin du mois d'août. L'obstétricien lui prescrit une quantité astronomique de vitamines prénatales, car il la jugea assez faible et surtout trop mince.

En effet, obnubilée par ses recherches, Hermione en avait souvent négligé son alimentation et avait maigri récemment, au point de retomber au faible poids qu'elle faisait après la Bataille de Poudlard.

Enfin il lui ordonna du repos, beaucoup de repos, loin du stress de Londres ou de quoique ce soit qui la rendait si nerveuse, sa tension artérielle étant relativement élevée, ce qui n'était pas préoccupant à ce stade de la grossesse, mais qui devait être pris en considération.

En sortant du cabinet médical, toujours un peu déboussolée, Hermione se laissa guider par ses parents dans un parc attenant où ils s'assirent tous les trois sur un banc, afin de rassembler quelque peu leurs émotions.

« Tu reviens avec nous à la maison ? » hasarda doucement sa mère.

Hermione ne savait que faire. Elle avait quitté le Manoir Malfoy pour le moins abruptement et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Draco pouvait penser, surtout avec son procès qui s'approchait dangereusement. Allait-il parler de sa grossesse ?

Et surtout, il y avait Ron, Harry et Ginny… Elle avait bien envoyé son Patronus la veille les prévenir qu'elle dormirait chez ses parents, mais elle les connaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'imaginer qu'ils se faisaient un sang d'encre. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir la réalité en restant cachée chez ses parents plus longtemps.

Inconsciemment, à la pensée de tout ce qu'il lui faudrait encore affronter, Hermione se tendit et sa respiration s'accéléra, ce qu'évidemment ses parents remarquèrent aussitôt.

« Hermione ? » souffla son père en posant une main sur celles de sa fille, pour la faire sortir de ses pensées visiblement peu plaisantes. La jeune femme sursauta d'être rappelée à la réalité et fit un léger sourire d'excuses à son père, qui fronça les sourcils, inquiet. « Tu es trop nerveuse. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en frottant les mains de sa fille entre les siennes, comme pour les réchauffer même si cela était inutile considérant le temps exceptionnellement clément de ce mois de février.

Hermione soupira. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle voyait bien que ses parents étaient inquiets, mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Sa grossesse. Sirius. La promesse faite à Malfoy de témoigner en sa faveur. Le Black's Compendium. Soudain le doute envahit Hermione. Et si l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas reconnu comme l'héritier ? Malfoy avait été clair : pas d'enfant hors mariage chez les Sangs Purs. Le livre reconnaitrait-il un enfant non légitime comme héritier ? Un enfant de Sang mêlé qui plus est ?

Avant de perdre toute contenance et d'inquiéter plus ses parents qu'elle avait déjà fortement éprouvés, Hermione s'excusa, leur expliquant qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires avant de venir passer quelques jours chez eux pour prendre un peu de recul, ce qui sembla aussitôt les soulager.

Arrivée à Grimmauld Place, Hermione laissa ses pas la guider vers ce qui était devenu son sanctuaire : la Bibliothèque, où elle laissa éclater sa peine, son angoisse et son amertume en de longs sanglots déchirants.

Lorsque, longtemps après, les larmes se tarirent enfin, et qu'elle retrouva un tant soit peu son calme, Hermione rassembla toutes ses notes d'un enchantement et se saisit du Black's Compendium avant de se diriger vers sa chambre afin d'aller y chercher les quelques vêtements dont elle aurait besoin.

Au moment où elle fermait son petit sac en perles, Hermione fut à la fois surprise et soulagée d'entendre le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser une note à ses amis pour leur dire qu'elle partait quelques jours chez ses parents, elle préférait pouvoir le dire à l'un d'eux de vive voix… En espérant que qui que ce soit, il ne pose pas trop de questions… Elle ne savait plus comment expliquer son attitude... Ses recherches ne pouvaient pas tout excuser. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à annoncer sa grossesse. Elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir seule avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner vers la porte de sa chambre pour savoir qui s'y tenait. Elle aurait reconnu ses pas dans les escaliers entre mille : Harry.

« Hey, tu fais ta valise ? » questionna-t-il, ne cherchant même pas à masquer l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je vais passer quelques jours chez mes parents. » lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle souhaitait rassurant.

Harry parut étonné, mais s'effaça néanmoins pour la laisser passer, la suivant dans les escaliers.

« Tu t'es réconciliée avec eux ? » demanda-t-il un peu naïvement une fois arrivés devant la porte.

Hermione leva brusquement la tête, surprise. Elle avait tout fait pour que personne ne sache que ses parents et elle étaient en froid depuis la guerre, elle ne savait que trop que Harry se blâmerait de ça et elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter ses soucis personnels à ceux du jeune homme. Il se sentait déjà tellement coupable de toutes les vies gâchées durant la guerre.

« Réconciliée ? Nous n'étions sommes pas- »

« Ne me mens pas, Hermione ! » la coupa-t-il vivement. Il réajusta ses lunettes d'un geste nerveux avant de poursuivre plus calmement : « Je sais que tu penses faire ça pour me protéger, mais je ne suis pas stupide… » Il ajouta avec un demi-sourire : « Et Ron ne sait pas mentir… » Au regard étonné que lui lança aussitôt Hermione, il expliqua : « A votre retour d'Australie, j'ai bien senti que tu ne voulais me dire quelque chose… Et je l'ai questionné jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que… Enfin, que- »

« Que mes parents et moi étions… En froid. » acheva-t-elle, à la fois un peu déçue que Ron n'ait pas su garder sa langue et soulagée que tout cela soit derrière elle dorénavant. « Tout va bien maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je suis content que ça aille mieux... Je voulais aller leur parler, mais Ginny m'en a dissuadé… » avoua-t-il un peu gêné.

« Et elle a bien fait. » l'admonesta gentiment Hermione. « Je sais que tu te sens toujours responsable de tout Harry. » Il allait ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour protester, mais elle le stoppa d'un geste. « Mais il faut que tu réalises que tu n'es pas responsable des soucis des autres. Ce… Ce qui s'est passé avec mes parents… » hésita-t-elle, gênée de devoir reparler de cela. « C'est le fait que je sois une sorcière, que je vive dans un monde dont ils ne peuvent rien comprendre même avec toute leur bonne volonté, qui nous a éloignés… Pas toi, pas la guerre, pas tout le reste. Nous avons perdu au fur et à mesure ce qui nous liait, et- »

Hermione s'interrompit, étourdie. Aussitôt, Harry fut à ses côtés, plantant son regard vert si intense dans les yeux de son amie.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Oui, oui. » mentit-elle, la tête lui tournant encore. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour savoir que son corps se rappelait à elle plutôt soudainement.

Harry lui tenait toujours le bras et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher, comme s'il avait quelque chose sur le bout de la langue mais qu'il n'osait pas le dire. Il soupira, laissant sa main glisser le long du bras de son amie, avant de lui dire, sur un ton faussement désinvolte :

« Amuse-toi bien avec tes parents. Vous avez du temps à rattraper. » Dans un élan d'affection qui ne lui était pas familier, Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Hermione qui en resta pétrifiée. « Fais attention à toi. Tu te surmènes. » Et sans plus rien ajouter, il repartit vers les étages.

Plus que touchée mais aussi surprise du geste de son ami, Hermione passa sans un mot la porte du numéro 12, Grimmauld Place, et transplana aussitôt chez ses parents. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, mais se ravisa, elle était chez elle après tout, non ?

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et allait rejoindre sa chambre lorsque des voix en provenance du salon lui parvinrent. Elle reconnut aussitôt celle de sa mère qui proposait à quelqu'un de rester pour le dîner. Etonnée, Hermione posa son petit sac de perles dans un recoin de l'escalier, caché derrière un vase, et se dirigea vers le salon.

Elle s'avança, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien avoir rendu visite à ses parents, mais aussi un peu gênée d'avoir, par son intrusion la veille, certainement chamboulé la vie de ses parents.

Son père, dos à elle, lui masquait les invités, et elle n'aperçut que la chevelure blonde d'une jeune femme. Aussi elle s'avança un peu plus, et reconnaissant soudain l'un des visiteurs, s'exclama :

« Viktor ! »


	84. Chapter 84

**84 : Sacha et Portoloin**

Viktor ne savait pas trop comment Sacha avait réussi à le traîner chez les Granger. Jamais il ne se serait permis de venir à l'improviste de lui-même. Se présenter ainsi, sans être annoncé, au domicile de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas… C'était simplement inconcevable. Lui qui était habituellement un modèle de respect des bonnes manières s'était laissé manipuler comme un gamin.

Il y avait d'abord eu ce symposium médical moldu à Londres, dont il ne comprenait même pas le thème, mais auquel pourtant elle l'avait supplié de l'accompagner – ce qu'elle avait facilement obtenu, il devait bien l'avouer. Vu qu'il n'avait pas encore pu reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch, et par conséquent, qu'il passait des journées relativement oisives, Viktor n'avait été que trop heureux de quitter un peu la Bulgarie et de ses changer les idées.

Pendant que Sacha assistait à des conférences dont il ne comprenait même pas les thèmes, Viktor avait visité Londres, ses musées, ses parcs, ses monuments… Tentant de se changer les idées par de longues ballades le long des quais de la Tamise et pourtant sans jamais vraiment y parvenir. Sa dernière lettre à Hermione ne cessait de lui en mémoire, ne lui laissant pas de répit, surtout pas dans ces endroits qui lui rappelait tant l'amie qu'il croyait avoir eue.

Et finalement, le surprenant encore, voilà que Sacha l'avait entraîné dans une visite inopinée aux seules personnes qui étaient liées à Hermione et dont il possédait l'adresse : ses parents.

Viktor avait beau être singulièrement mal à l'aise et aussi, il devait bien l'admettre, un peu plus qu'agacé de s'être ainsi laissé manipuler par Sacha, au fond de lui, il ne lui en était pas moins reconnaissant de le pousser ainsi à faire face à son ressentiment envers Hermione.

En effet, lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de Hermione lui demandant d'intervenir auprès du Concile de Durmstang, Viktor avait vu rouge. Il avait eu l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, sur lui, sur sa famille et ce que celle-ci avait subi sous le joug de Grindelwald n'avait été que de vaines paroles et que Hermione n'était son amie que parce qu'il pouvait lui être utile. Comme tant d'autres avant elle.

Sacha ne lui avait rien dit. Le laissant broyer du noir seul pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lui parler. Et elle avait compris ses ressentiments, l'avait écouté, patiente et compréhensive, comme toujours. Viktor se demandait d'ailleurs souvent ce qu'il avait fait pour être ainsi béni d'une fiancée qui le comprenait à ce point.

Par la suite, elle n'avait plus fait référence à leur conversation, mais elle avait agi, il le réalisait maintenant, sans rien lui dire. Quelques temps plus tard, elle lui avait mentionné ces conférences à Londres. Quand il y repensait, Viktor avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel de sa propre naïveté. Il était évident que Sacha allait le pousser à parler à Hermione et à tirer les choses au clair…

Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Granger, Hermione était absente. Mrs Granger les garda aussitôt pour le thé en leur expliquant que sa fille ne tarderait pas à revenir, et leur proposa même de se joindre à eux pour le dîner. Viktor s'apprêtait à refuser poliment l'invitation, ne voulant pas abuser de la générosité des parents de son amie, lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

La première chose qu'il vit se fut ses yeux. Toujours aussi grands et expressifs, entourés des cils les plus longs qu'il ait jamais vu. C'était ses yeux qui lui avaient fait remarquer la jeune fille, il y avait de cela si longtemps. Ses yeux si vivants, qui couraient le long des pages des livres de la Bibliothèque dans laquelle il essayait désespérément de se cacher de ses groupies.

Mais ce n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ce n'étaient même plus ceux de la jeune femme qu'il avait vue l'année précédente au mariage de Fleur Delacour. Quelque chose en elle s'était éteint. Il n'aurait pas pu dire quoi. Mais son regard avait changé. Plus dur, déterminé, mais aussi désespéré.

Ses yeux étaient cernés. Elle avait l'air à bout de forces, comme si seuls ses nerfs la tenaient debout. Elle était mince. Trop mince. Et pâle comme un fantôme.

La voyant chanceler sous le coup de la surprise de le voir ainsi dans le salon de ses parents, Viktor ignora toute son habituelle retenue et, n'écoutant que son instinct, se précipita vers elle. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et la guida jusqu'au sofa sur lequel elle s'assit sans mot dire.

Aussitôt les Granger et Sacha se précipitèrent vers eux, mais Hermione les rassura d'un signe de la main avant de parler d'une voix assurée :

« Ce n'est rien. J'ai simplement été surprise. » Elle se tourna vers Viktor qui était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. « Je suis ravie de te voir Viktor. Je... Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. »

Viktor continuait à l'observer, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Un discret raclement de gorge le rappela à la réalité et il déclara simplement :

« Herrr-moi-neû, » Il grimaça d'écorcher encore ainsi son prénom, mais l'intéressée, bien qu'encore un peu pâle, lui sourit, compréhensive. « Je te présente Sacha, ma fiancée. »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques politesses et bien vite, pressés à la fois par Hermione et Elizabeth, Viktor et Sacha furent retenus pour le dîner sans contestation possible.

La soirée passa ainsi agréablement, autour de conversations légères, Sacha parlant avec passion de son métier, échangeant avec les Granger et Hermione sur les techniques médicales moldues et sorcières. Hermione et Sacha découvrirent, en plus des points communs qu'elles se connaissaient par leurs échanges de lettres, qu'elles envisageaient de façon similaire la complémentarité qui pouvait exister entre les deux médecines.

Viktor, aussi peu bavard qu'à l'accoutumé, observait Hermione attentivement. Il avait remarqué que le repas semblait lui avoir donné quelques forces, mais elle paraissait toujours extrêmement fatiguée. Et surtout, elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de sa dernière lettre, aucune allusion. Il pensait qu'elle serait peut-être un peu froide ou gênée, qu'elle voudrait s'expliquer, se justifier, s'excuser même, mais elle avait fait comme si rien de cela n'avait existé, et cela l'irritait encore plus.

Après le dîner, alors que Hermione les raccompagnait à la porte, leur faisant promettre de lui rendre à nouveau visite avant de retourner en Bulgarie, Sacha s'éclipsa quelques instants – officiellement pour remercier encore une fois les Granger, en vérité simplement laisser les deux amis seuls quelques instants -, Viktor saisit aussitôt cette opportunité pour tirer les choses au clair.

« Je suis fâché contre toi, Herrrmioneû. » La jeune femme leva aussitôt vers lui des yeux étonnés, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait, le repas s'était déroulé très sereinement, de quoi Viktor parlait-il ? « Ta derrrnière lettrrre. » dit-il simplement.

Aussitôt, Hermione comprit de quoi il retournait.

« Je suis navrée. Je sais que c'est un grand service que je t'ai demandé… Mais… Mais j'ai besoin de consulter les archives du Concile pour mes recherches, c'est très important. » lui répondit-elle, sur un ton où les regrets le disputaient à la détermination.

« Tellement important que tu m'as rrrecontacté seulement pour ça... »

Hermione était abasourdie. Elle pensait que Viktor serait un peu froissé de devoir utiliser son influence pour lui rendre service, parce qu'elle savait qu'il détestait cela. Mais de là à croire qu'elle n'était amie avec lui que dans ce but... Elle était outrée.

Se redressant soudain de toute sa hauteur, elle le fusilla du regard avant de siffler rageusement entre ses dents.

« Si tu crois que je suis amie avec toi depuis toutes ses années pour autre chose que ce que tu es, je crois bien que tu ne me connais pas du tout, Viktor. Que tu puisses penser cela,- »

Mais Hermione s'interrompit brusquement, sa tête lui tournait violemment, elle avait soudain l'impression qu'elle allait tomber. Elle se retint au meuble le plus proche, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Viktor lâcha un juron en bulgare et fut à ses côtés en un instant, l'aidant à rester debout. Appelés par Viktor, Elizabeth, Sacha et Cillian se précipitèrent vers Hermione et, n'écoutant pas les protestations de la jeune femme, laissèrent Viktor la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, où Sacha insista pour lancer un rapide sortilège de diagnostic, juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Après que Viktor et les parents de Hermione furent sortis de la pièce, Sacha s'assit sur le rebord du lit et lança l'enchantement médical. Hermione eut l'agréable sensation qu'une douce onde de chaleur se répandait en elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermés, elle croisa le regard azur de Sacha où la surprise, mais aussi l'inquiétude étaient manifestes. Hermione passa une main lasse sur son visage, avant de la poser sur son ventre, en un message muet vers la Médicomage.

« Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es enceinte ? » demanda Sacha dans son anglais parfait que lui enviait tant son fiancé.

« Ce matin. » soupira Hermione. « Tu vas le dire à- »

« Les Médicomages sont soumis au secret professionnel comme les médecins moldus, Hermione. » l'interrompit-elle avec un sourire. « Je ne le dirai à personne. Mais tu devrais en parler. Et surtout tu dois prendre soin de toi. Tu es trop faible. Est-ce que tu as pris des potions prénatales au moins ? »

« Je suis allée chez l'obstétricien cet après-midi avec mes parents. Il m'a donné des compléments moldus, des vitamines… »

« Qui sont très bien, mais beaucoup moins rapides à agir que les potions sorcières. » lui expliqua la blonde. S'emparant de sa baguette, elle transplana dans un bruyant craquement, seulement pour revenir quelques instants après avec une fiole qu'elle remit à Hermione. « Ce n'est pas une potion prénatale, mais juste une potion de Reconstitution, ça te permettra de te sentir mieux rapidement. Je n'avais rien de plus adapté dans ma trousse de voyage. » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Tu as besoin de te reposer. Beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que tu aies réalisé à quel point tu es épuisée. Tu mets la vie de ton bébé en danger. » termina-t-elle sur un ton grave.

« En danger ? » répéta Hermione, qui avait bien compris qu'elle devait se reposer mais pas les conséquences que pouvaient avoir son épuisement.

« Tu ne te nourris pas assez. Tu ne dors pas assez. Ton corps est à bout. Rien de tout ça n'est bon en temps normal, ça l'est encore moins pendant une grossesse. Sauf si on ne veut pas la mener à terme… »

« Non, Sacha, non. » la détrompa aussitôt Hermione avec véhémence. « Je… Je veux garder ce bébé… Je… Je suis juste… C'est trop pour moi tout ça. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. » soupira Hermione, se retenant à grand peine de pleurer à nouveau.

Sacha posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Elle ne savait trop que faire d'autre. Elle ne connaissait finalement que peu Hermione, et même si elle l'appréciait sincèrement, elle n'était pas encore des amies, la réconforter n'était pas de son ressort.

« Je sais que tes recherches te tiennent à cœur Hermione et crois moi je les soutiens, mais ne pourrais-tu pas les suspendre ? Au moins le temps de prendre un peu de repos ? » demanda Sacha.

« J'en ai fini avec Malfoy, ça c'est sûr. » réfléchit-elle à voix haute, balayant d'un revers de la main les interrogations de Sacha qui ne savait absolument pas de qui elle pouvait bien parler. « Mais.. » _Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tout ce que j'ai fait serve à quelque chose parce que le bébé que je porte est de sang mêlé et conçu hors mariage.._. Pensa-t-elle amèrement. « Je ne sais pas… J'ai prévu de passer quelques jours chez mes parents pour faire le point… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. » admit-elle dans un soupir.

« Viens en Bulgarie avec Viktor et moi. » lui proposa Sacha avec un immense sourire. Devant le regard plus que surpris de Hermione, elle expliqua : « Tu pourras travailler à tes recherches puisque tu pourras aller à Durmstang. Mais avant tu te reposeras, et surtout je serai là pour te surveiller et empêcher que tu ne t'épuises. Je veillerai à ce que ta grossesse se passe bien. Et surtout je veillerai à ce que tu te reposes, et je suis sûre que Viktor sera ravi. »

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. » répondit Hermione avec une petite grimace. « Et puis je ne peux pas me permettre de venir chez vous comme ça. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Même s'il boude un peu à cause de ce qui pour moi n'est qu'un malentendu, je sais que ton amitié a beaucoup manqué à Viktor. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait déjà compris à travers les lettres qu'elles avaient échangées que Sacha était une femme avenante et généreuse, mais la main qu'elle tendait à Hermione en ces instants si pénibles, lui paraissait presque divine.

Emue aux larmes, Hermione ne put qu'accepter la proposition de la Médicomage, trop soulagée que de se voir offrir la possibilité de s'éloigner du chaos qu'était sa vie en Angleterre.

Après une accolade un peu maladroite mais chaleureuse, les deux jeunes femmes expliquèrent leur projet aux parents de Hermione et à Viktor. Ce dernier sembla surpris de la tournure des évènements mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'un long regard à sa fiancée qui signifiait clairement « On en reparlera plus tard ».

Les quelques jours qui la séparaient encore du procès de Malfoy passèrent en un éclair pour Hermione. Sur les consignes de Sacha, elle prit différentes potions et dormi beaucoup, afin de reprendre quelques forces. Viktor, qui semblait sincèrement contrit d'avoir cru que l'amitié de Hermione avait pu être intéressée, passait avec elle les rares moments où elle ne dormait pas.

Sans lui en avoir expliqué la cause, Sacha lui avait appris qu'elle avait invité Hermione à repartir en Bulgarie lorsque le symposium toucherait à sa fin. Pressée par Viktor, Hermione avait finalement accepté, mais seulement pour quelques jours et surtout après le procès de Draco Malfoy auquel elle était tenue de témoigner avait-elle insisté.

Viktor n'en avait pas bien saisi la raison, Malfoy n'avait jamais été qu'un sale gamin pétri de préjugés à ses yeux, et il ne comprenait pas que son amie se sente obligée de lui apporter son témoignage, mais il obtempéra.

Ils se rendirent à plusieurs reprises à Grimmauld Place, où Viktor, bien que restant évasif sur les raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas encore de retour au sein de son équipe des Vautours de Vratsa, donna moult conseils à Ginny sur le Quidditch professionnel.

Harry et Ron l'accueillirent avec grand plaisir, surtout que Viktor semblait avoir réussi là où eux avaient échoué : détourner enfin Hermione de ses recherches. Et force était de constater que le bulgare devait avoir un effet positif sur elle car elle semblait plus reposée, plus sereine et son appétit qui les avait tant inquiétés semblait être revenu.

La veille du procès de Malfoy, Viktor, Sacha, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se permirent même d'aller dîner tous ensemble dans un petit restaurant discret dans le Londres moldu, où ils passèrent une agréable soirée, à parler de Quidditch, échanger des anecdotes sur leurs écoles respectives, enfin insouciants, comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Hermione profita que chacun fut détendu pour annoncer à ses amis qu'elle partait passer quelques temps en Bulgarie avec Viktor et Sacha. S'ils furent quelques instants surpris, ses amis n'en furent pas moins ravis puisque ils avaient tous constaté à quel point la venue des deux bulgares semblait avoir fait du bien à Hermione. Et au fond d'eux, ils étaient également ravis que Hermione quitte un peu Londres et le cirque médiatique qui se déchainait autour de sa supposée romance avec Draco Malfoy.

Le procès de Malfoy se déroula sous l'œil scrutateur et critique de toute la presse sorcière qui était pour le moins partagée. Certains journaux faisaient de Malfoy un apprenti Mangemort zélé qui avait réussi à tromper le Ministère mais qui ne rêvait que d'être le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tandis que les autres en faisaient un héros romantique déchiré entre l'appartenance de sa famille aux légions de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et son amour pour une Née de Moldus.

Le témoignage de Harry semble surprendre le Magenmagot. Sa certitude que Draco aurait été incapable de tuer Dumbledore. La promesse que Dumbledore avait arraché à Snape de mettre fin à ses jours pour que l'âme de Draco restât pure. L'hésitation de Malfoy à le reconnaître alors que Bellatrix Lestrange l'en pressait. Tout cela sembla peser lourdement sur l'esprit des juges.

Ron se contenta d'appuyer les dires de Harry. Il évoqua rapidement le fait que Malfoy avait tenté de les bloquer lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, mais que tout cela était un effort pathétique de sauver sa peau et celle de ses parents des griffes de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'enfin ce fut au tour de Hermione de témoigner, l'assistance semblait trépigner d'impatience.

La jeune femme garda obstinément les yeux fixés sur le Président Sorcier et raconta. Comment Draco n'avait jamais été sympathique envers elle, comment il était pétri de préjugés envers les Nés de Moldus. Comment il n'était finalement qu'un pauvre gamin perdu dans une guerre qui le dépassait.

Et puis, elle raconta comment il l'aidait finalement dans ses recherches qui visaient à démontrer que la supériorité du sang n'avait aucune réalité. Comment il lui avait, à plusieurs reprises, fourni de son propre sang. Comment il travaillait avec elle dans la Bibliothèque Manoir Malfoy. Elle éluda bien évidemment le fait qu'il n'avait jamais accompli aucune de ses actions de son propre fait et qu'il y avait été contraint et forcé, mais jamais ne menti.

En retournant s'asseoir auprès des autres témoins, Hermione risqua un regard vers Malfoy. Il semblait fixer son ventre, qui commençait à se voir dorénavant et qu'elle avait caché sous un ample gilet. Il releva soudain le regard vers elle, et Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, cherchant pourquoi dans les yeux gris de son ennemi d'enfance, elle voyait maintenant un reflet des sentiments contraires qui l'habitaient.

Sans trop de surprise, la sentence à l'encontre du fils fut presque aussi clémente que celle du père et même si la fortune légendaire des Malfoy allait s'amenuisant, la menace d'Azkaban avait définitivement été écartée. Seule Narcissa Malfoy attendait encore d'être jugée, mais le mensonge qu'elle avait proféré au bénéfice de Harry assurerait à lui seul la clémence du Magenmagot.

Soulagée d'avoir tenu sa promesse, Hermione, armée seulement de son petit sac de perles, prit fermement en main la vieille poêle à frire fournie par le Ministère et quitta Londres, l'Angleterre et les siens, pour la Bulgarie. Espérant que son voyage lui permettrait enfin d'éclaircir son esprit et de trouver un moyen pour que son enfant soit le Maître du Black's Compendium, quoiqu'il advienne.


	85. Chapter 85

**Et bien non je n'ai pas disparu XD Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais j'ai eu des soucis avec mon compte ffnet qui refusait de fonctionner et d'uploader les chapitres:/ **

**Bref, j'arrête de parler de mes déconvenues. Merci bcp bcp bcp à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un mot pour me dire que mon histoire leur plaisait. J'espère avoir répondu à tt le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai du mal à suivre avec ffnet. Harry potter fanfiction . org est quand même bcp plus simple à manier pour moi^^ **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira… Le reste ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai profité que l'uploadeur fonctionne pour uploader jusqu'au chapitre 90 ^^**

**85 : Vratsa et Vidin**

A leur arrivée en Bulgarie, Hermione fut immédiatement saisie par la beauté du paysage qui l'entourait. La ville de Vratsa était entourée de pics rocheux et de montagnes qui lui donnaient un aspect sauvage. Les reliefs presque intimidants qui surplombaient la ville étaient considérablement adoucis par la rivière qui coulait en son centre et dont elle entendait la rumeur paisible.

Hermione resserra les pans du lourd manteau que Viktor lui avait vivement conseillé de porter et inspira profondément l'air vif, tellement plus froid et pur que l'air londonien.

La voix amusée de Viktor lui parvint, la rappelant bien vite à la réalité. Un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage, Hermione se retourna vers ses amis, qui lui faisaient signe depuis le perron de ce qui devait être leur maison à seulement quelques pas de là où le Portoloin les avait fait atterrir.

La demeure de Viktor et Sacha était splendide. Sobre mais élégante, grande mais pas immense, décorée avec goût et simplicité. Seul un bureau au rez-de-chaussée, dont les murs étaient recouverts de vitrines contenant des souvenirs liés au Quidditch, rappelait que l'un des occupants des lieux était bel et bien un joueur de Quidditch de très haut niveau.

Après une rapide visite du rez-de-chaussée, où, outre le bureau de Viktor, se trouvaient la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger, Sacha insista pour que Hermione aille se reposer, ce à quoi cette dernière, se sentant particulièrement lasse, ne protesta pas, et la guida jusqu'au au premier étage.

Après lui avoir désigné la chambre que Viktor et elle partageaient, ainsi que le bureau où on pouvait la trouver quand elle n'était pas de garde à l'hôpital à Sofia, Sacha emmena Hermione jusqu'à la chambre qui serait la sienne durant son séjour.

La chambre, décorée sobrement de meubles de bois clair, était peinte d'une teinte vert d'eau apaisante et Hermione se sentit aussitôt comme chez elle. Elle déposa son petit sac en perles sur la table de chevet, et l'ouvrit, fourrageant parmi les nombreux objets qu'elle y avait entreposés pour en sortir son nécessaire de toilettes et ses vêtements afin de les ranger.

« Tu devrais en parler à Viktor. » murmura Sacha en fermant la porte. Hermione se retourna brusquement. C'était la première fois que Sacha se permettait de sortir de son rôle de Médicomage et lui donnait un conseil. « Tu ne peux pas tout le temps faire comme si cela n'existait pas. Tu es enceinte. Et ça commence à se voir. Et Viktor sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il s'inquiète. Il me l'a dit. » insista-t-elle en désignant le ventre de Hermione qui s'était indubitablement arrondi depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa grossesse.

Hermione savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher sa condition indéfiniment, mais son ventre était encore loin d'être proéminent, et elle voulait réfléchir calmement avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Et Viktor… Il n'en avait pas les valeurs emplies de préjugés, mais il était un Sang Pur, comment allait-il réagir s'il savait qu'elle était enceinte sans être mariée ?

Hermione soupira lourdement. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher la vérité, et surtout pas à Viktor qui avait toujours été si honnête, si généreux envers elle, allant même jusqu'à l'accueillir chez lui.

« Tu as raison je lui dois la vérité… » concéda-t-elle. Décidant brusquement que le plus tôt serait le mieux, Hermione se leva et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, sous le regard plus que surpris de Sacha. Elle trouva Viktor dans la cuisine où il était en train de grignoter quelques biscuits. Il parut étonné de la voir là puisque elle avait convenu d'aller se reposer, mais se contenta de lui proposer un biscuit ou quelque chose à boire, ce qu'elle refusa d'un geste de la main. Elle prit une longue inspiration, et dit :

« J'attends un bébé. »

Hermione s'attendait à ce que Viktor soit surpris, peut être en colère contre elle, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec ce qu'il était en train de manger. Aussitôt, Hermione se précipita pour aller taper sur son dos, rapidement rejointe par Sacha qui lui donna un peu d'eau pour l'apaiser.

Sitôt son souffle repris, Viktor se tourna vers Hermione :

« Que… Comment ? Qu'est-ce que… » Mais il n'arrivait pas à terminer une phrase cohérente. Il secoua la tête, laissant échapper à nouveau le même juron que Hermione lui avait entendu dire lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés chez ses parents. Il se tourna soudain vers Sacha et lui parla vivement en bulgare, ignorant ostensiblement Hermione. Après une conversation assez animée, Viktor se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Lâchant un seul mot, comme une condamnation à mort : « Qui ? »

Hermione déglutit péniblement. Elle savait bien que cette question, plus que légitime, allait lui être posée encore et encore. Sacha avait jusque-là été d'une discrétion toute professionnelle et ne lui avait rien demandé à propos du père de son enfant, mais Viktor n'était pas Médicomage et surtout, il était visiblement hors de lui.

« Herrrmioneû, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez les Moldus. » expliqua Viktor, en inspirant longuement pour conserver son calme. « Mais pour un sorcier, un bébé, sans mariage, c'est… » Il semblait gêné, cherchant visiblement les mots qui seraient le moins à même de blesser son amie.

« Ca ne se fait pas. » compléta Hermione. « Je le sais. i_On_ /ime l'a déjà dit. » rétorqua-t-elle plus amèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Tu dois me dirrreû qui est rrresponsableû. » répondit Viktor, dont l'agacement rendait l'accent plus marqué « Je le trrrouverrrai et je lui ferrrai comprrrendrrre ! » aboya-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table, comme pour donner un avant-goût de ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour i_« faire comprendre »_. /i

Sacha posa une main sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement et se tourna vers Hermione, une question visible dans les yeux, même si sa retenue l'empêchait de la formuler.

« Je… » Commença Hermione avec hésitation. Elle avait forgé sa décision depuis le moment où elle avait réalisé qu'elle était enceinte et que son père lui avait posé cette même question et pourtant, cela lui semblait si dur de laisser ses amis dans l'ombre, même si le Dies Eudaimon ne lui en laissait pas le choix. « Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question Viktor. » Les sourcils de son ami se haussèrent sous l'effet de la surprise avant d'aussitôt se froncer à nouveau sous celui de la colère. « Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ou en Sacha… C'est que je ne pe… » Sa voix se brisa de l'effort de retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger. Elle inspira longuement, la respiration heurtée d'émotions contenues.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse compléter sa phrase, elle sentit la main de Sacha se poser sur la sienne et la serrer en signe de réconfort.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. » lui souffla la Médicomage. « Tu devrais aller te reposer, le bébé et toi en avez besoin. » conseilla-t-elle.

Avec un dernier regard d'excuse à Viktor qui semblait toujours furieux même s'il tentait de le masquer, Hermione s'éclipsa pour prendre le repos dont elle avait tant besoin, espérant que ses amis accepteraient ses piètres justifications.

A peine eut-elle atteint le bas des escaliers, elle entendit des éclats de voix, mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas puisque Sacha et Viktor parlaient dans leur langue natale. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour dire qu'elle ne pouvait rester chez eux si elle était un motif de dispute, lorsque la conversation s'apaisa brusquement, ne lui laissant plus entendre que leurs voix assourdies.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla d'une longue sieste, Sacha expliqua à Hermione que Viktor était parti voler, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était contrarié. La jeune femme n'osa pas s'enquérir plus avant de ce qui avait été échangé et fut surprise à son retour de voir Viktor s'excuser de son emportement.

De la manière toujours un peu maladroite qui était la sienne, il l'assura de son soutien, lui rappelant qu'elle était la bienvenue chez eux aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait, faisant verser à Hermione de nombreuses larmes de gratitude.

Les jours semblèrent filer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Hermione, obligée par Sacha, qui pouvait être très convaincante quand elle le voulait, avait commencé un traitement à base de Philtre de Paix et ainsi prit beaucoup de repos. Elle s'était alimentée en quantités suffisantes et régulièrement, lui permettant d'acquérir une énergie toute nouvelle qu'elle mit aussitôt à profit pour se plonger dans ses recherches.

En effet, en en parlant avec Sacha, Hermione avait rapidement compris que, contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, elle allait devoir attendre la naissance du bébé qu'elle portait pour pouvoir utiliser son sang.

Sacha lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des échanges placentaires entre mère et enfant et Hermione en avait vite déduit que la composition du sang du bébé serait durant sa grossesse trop proche de la sienne pour qu'il ait une quelconque action sur le Black's Compendium.

Ce constat l'avait étrangement à la fois soulagée et angoissée. Soulagée parce qu'elle craignait qu'un prélèvement sanguin in utero puisse comporter des risques pour ce bébé qu'elle commençait à peine à réaliser porter. Mais aussi inquiète et triste, car cela signifiait attendre encore avant d'avoir la chance de peut-être parvenir à ramener Sirius.

Bien vite, Hermione céda aux demandes de Viktor et Sacha et se résolut à rester chez eux plus que les quelques jours initialement prévus. Elle envoyait des lettres quasi-quotidiennement à ses parents qui n'étaient que trop heureux de la voir enfin prendre du repos, même s'ils étaient un peu inquiets de la savoir si loin.

Elle écrivait aussi à Ginny, Harry et Ron, leur envoyant des lettres enjouées, leur racontant la beauté sauvage de la Bulgarie. Ses amis lui répondaient et s'ils étaient inquiets ils devaient s'efforcer de ne pas le montrer car leurs lettres lui racontaient seulement leurs quotidiens, entre les journées à l'entraînement, la boutique ou des demandes de conseils sur les révisions pour les ASPIC de la part de Harry.

Hermione n'avait cependant pas réussi à leur avouer sa grossesse. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à leur apprendre par lettre, elle voulait leur annoncer de vive voix, même si elle savait que vu comment son ventre s'était arrondi en peu de temps grâce aux bons soins de ses hôtes, elle n'aurait pu cacher son état à quiconque.

Décidée à rester chez ses amis au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé une solution fiable pour révéler le grimoire ancestral des Black, Hermione se plongea dans ses recherches sur les essences sanguines, aidée en cela par Sacha dont les connaissances médicales permettaient à Hermione de compléter nombre de ses hypothèses.

En effet, même si le Black's Compendium avait refusé de se dévoiler lorsqu'elle y avait versé le sang de Malfoy et donc qu'il obéirait certainement à son enfant à naître, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter qu'un enfant de sang-mêlé et né hors mariage qui plus est, puisse être reconnu par le livre regorgeant des secrets héréditaires de la famille dont la devise était « Toujours Pur ».

Alors elle avait cherché, fouillant tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Durmstang – où elle s'était rendue à plusieurs reprises, toujours accompagnée de Sacha - pour trouver un moyen de duper le livre, ou de rendre le sang de l'enfant aussi pur que celui des Black, mais rien n'y faisait.

La seule issue qu'il lui restait, c'était de réussir à séparer les essences sanguines de son enfant et que le livre reconnaisse la part pure, celle qui provenait de Sirius, comme étant celle de l'héritier des Blacks. Et depuis qu'elle avait réussi – grâce à Sacha – à dénicher dans un des vieux manuscrits poussiéreux de la Bibliothèque de Durmstang le processus qui lui permettrait de séparer les essences sanguines de n'importe quel sang, Hermione n'avait que cet espoir auquel se raccrocher.

Grace à Viktor et Sacha, Hermione se sentait enfin apaisée. Elle passait de longs moments avec eux, parlant de tout et de rien, laissant enfin son esprit s'éloigner de ses préoccupations, de ses pensées qui la ramenaient toujours à Sirius.

Au cours d'une de leurs conversations, Hermione apprit que Viktor avait été en contact avec Charlie et Remus pour le compte de l'Ordre depuis la fin de sa septième année. Apparemment, la fuite de Karkaroff lui avait fait comprendre que le retour de Voldemort était tristement réel, et aussitôt, il était allé trouver Dumbledore pour se porter volontaire.

Viktor était donc rapidement devenu l'informateur de l'Ordre concertant la Bulgarie, ses vélanes et ses vampires. Il avait exercé ses missions en liaison avec Charlie et parfois Remus (qui assurait lui l'espionnage au sein des troupes de loups-garous) jusqu'à peu de temps avant la Bataille Finale où il fut grièvement blessé par une horde de vampires qui cherchait à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort et à qui il avait tenté de barrer la route.

Il reprit les entraînements de Quidditch seulement quelques jours après l'arrivée de Hermione en Bulgarie et semblait infiniment plus heureux depuis qu'il pouvait voler à nouveau. Sacha se moquait même gentiment de lui, en disant qu'elle en avait assez de le voir bouder à la maison.

Aux premiers jours du mois de mai, c'est un Viktor plus qu'enthousiaste qui s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner, claironnant fièrement qu'il avait une surprise pour Hermione.

En effet, comme Sacha n'avait pas de garde ce week-end là et que lui-même n'avait exceptionnellement pas de match de Quidditch à disputer, Viktor avait demandé à ses parents de lui prêter leur maison de vacances de Vidin, ville fortifiée du nord-ouest de la Bulgarie, dont il avait souvent parlé à Hermione dans leurs lettres.

Plus que ravie de se voir proposer une échappatoire à ses journées qui étaient parfois un peu mornes, entre repos, ballades dans Vratsa et lecture, Hermione finit son petit déjeuner en un éclair.

Arrivés à Vidin, Viktor et Sacha se firent un plaisir de faire faire le tour de la ville à leur amie qui ne cessait de s'extasier sur la beauté des jardins, des fontaines et surtout des imposants bâtiments de pierre.

En début d'après-midi, après un déjeuner dans un charmant restaurant sur les bords du Danube – que Hermione insista pour payer afin de remercier ses hôtes – ils se rendirent tous trois à la maison des Krum, située non loin de Bindtsi Square.

Si la demeure de Sacha et Viktor paraissait déjà imposante à Hermione, ce n'était rien comparé au manoir qui se tenait devant elle lorsqu'elle descendit de l'attelage qui les avait amenés depuis le restaurant.

La maison des parents de Viktor était immense. Une façade d'un blanc immaculé, qui s'élevait sur plusieurs étages, un jardin spacieux et fleuri abondamment par le renouveau du printemps. C'était une vision enchanteresse.

Un immense sourire sur le visage de voir son amie visiblement s'émerveiller de ce qu'elle découvrait, Viktor guida Hermione vers la maison et puis jusqu'à la chambre où elle allait rester, sachant très bien que Hermione avait besoin de faire une sieste après un tel voyage.

Hermione, épuisée, ne protesta même pas. Comme à son habitude, avant de s'endormir, elle se récita la formule qu'elle avait apprise par cœur, ainsi que la composition de la potion qui combinées, lui permettraient de séparer les essences sanguines du bébé.

Hermione s'éveilla paisiblement, s'étirant paresseusement tel un chat. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même d'apprécier autant de dormir. Elle qui avait eu toujours eu un sommeil très léger puis plus que troublé depuis la fin de la guerre – i_sauf durant la période où elle avait dormi entre les bras de Sirius, pensa-t-elle amèrement_ /i- , avait constaté qu'elle parvenait à dormir très profondément, même en pleine journée depuis que Sacha l'avait persuadée de boire quelques gouttes de Philtre de Paix tous les jours pour apaiser son stress.

Elle entendit la voix de Viktor depuis le rez-de-chaussée et sourit. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue sans lui et Sacha. Ils l'avaient tant aidée, guidée, soutenue… Entre les soins et la compassion de Sacha et l'attention constante de Viktor… Hermione se souvint avec émotion du regard émerveillé que celui-ci lui avait adressé le jour où, dans un élan de spontanéité, elle avait placé sa main sur son ventre arrondi alors que le bébé bougeait.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Une voix masculine venait de répondre à Viktor. Mais pas en bulgare. En anglais. Qui était là ?

Aussitôt, retrouvant les réflexes acquis par des années à être sur le qui-vive, Hermione fut debout, baguette au poing et s'avança dans le couloir, sans faire de bruit. Depuis sa position en haut des escaliers, Hermione les observait sans qu'ils puissent la voir, reconnaissant aussitôt leur visiteur.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, je suis désolée. » disait Sacha.

« Sacha, je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça à l'improviste, mais mon frère, ma sœur et Harry me submergent de lettres depuis des semaines en me demandant de venir voir comment va Hermione. Ils ne croient pas un mot de ce qu'elle met dans ses lettres. Et j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Je vous demande juste de me laisser la voir. Je ne resterai pas, je- »

« Charrrrlie. » le coupa brusquement Viktor. « Je t'ai dit que ça n'était pas possible. Je sais que tu ne comprrrends pas, mais tu as confiance en moi, non ? »

« Evidemment, Viktor, ce n'est pas la question. » répondit aussitôt Charlie, agacé.

Viktor et Sacha la protégeait encore. Ils la cachaient. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait encore avoué à personne sa grossesse et tentaient de préserver ce secret.

Et Hermione voyait bien que Charlie ne comprenait pas. Comment aurait-il pu se douter de quoique ce soit d'ailleurs ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione s'avança dans les escaliers et déclara simplement :

« Je suis là, Charlie. »

Sacha et Viktor se retournèrent aussitôt vers elle, surpris.


	86. Chapter 86

**86 : Charlie et Coquillages**

A peine Hermione avait-elle quitté l'Angleterre, que Charlie reçut la première lettre de sa sœur lui demandant d'aller discrètement s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Il ne la prit pas au sérieux, pensant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien – comme souvent - et puis il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que d'aller faire une visite surprise à Vratsa pour s'assurer que l'amie de ses cadets allait bien.

Mais les lettres n'avaient pas cessé d'arriver. Toujours de Ginny, qui lui disait s'inquiéter pour son amie malgré les nouvelles plutôt rassurantes qu'elle envoyait. Il savait qu'en tant que joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch, Ginny avait beaucoup d'obligations et donc peu de temps libre, mais de là à l'envoyer comme un coursier, c'était tout de même abuser. Et puis pour ce qu'il en savait, Hermione était une fille largement capable de se débrouiller toute seule et pas du genre à mentir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle insistait autant.

Lorsque les lettres passèrent de suppliantes à menaçantes, Charlie dû se rendre à l'évidence : il allait être obligé de faire quelque chose. Non pas qu'il ait peur de sa sœur – quoiqu'il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait le plus vicieux Chauves-Furies qu'il ait jamais rencontré – mais parce Bill lui avait aussi mentionné dans une de ses lettres que Hermione lu avait semblé étrange avant de partir.

Plutôt que de se précipiter chez Viktor, il écrivit au bulgare, lui demandant simplement comment allait Hermione car ceux qu'elle avait laissés en Angleterre semblaient inquiets.

La réponse de Viktor ne tarda pas, expliquant à Charlie que Hermione allait très bien, qu'elle avait simplement besoin de repos. Viktor s'étonna de la lettre de Charlie puisque Hermione donnait des nouvelles régulièrement à ses amis, mais resta relativement laconique sur les raisons du séjour prolongé de la jeune femme chez lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attiser la curiosité de Charlie qui, le connaissant bien depuis qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant la guerre, sentait que Viktor lui cachait quelque chose. Il écrivit aussitôt à Ginny pour la rassurer, et surtout qu'elle le laisse enfin tranquille.

Après quelques échanges de lettres dans lesquelles Viktor ne répondait jamais directement aux questions que Charlie lui posait, le dresseur de dragons se résigna donc à faire ce que sa sœur lui avait demandé dès sa première lettre : faire une visite de voisinage en Bulgarie.

L'arrivée du Patronus de Bill lui annonçant la naissance de sa filleule, lui donna l'occasion parfaite. Aussitôt, Charlie transplana vers Vratsa où un voisin lui expliqua que les Krum et leur amie étaient partis en villégiature. Il transplana donc à nouveau, connaissant parfaitement la demeure familiale des Krum à Vidin, puisqu'il s'y était rendu pour rencontrer Viktor à plusieurs reprises durant les heures les plus sombres de la guerre.

A son arrivée, il s'attendait à de la surprise, un peu de gêne peut-être, mais certainement pas à la froideur avec laquelle Viktor et Sacha l'accueillirent.

Viktor n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très avenant, mais il suffisait de le connaitre un peu pour comprendre que sa rudesse n'était qu'une façade et Sacha avait été si chaleureuse chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue, qu'il n'en revenait pas de se voir presque interdit d'entrer.

Mais la froideur de ceux qu'il avait considéré jusque-là comme des amis ne fit que renforcer les certitudes de Charlie : il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'inhabituel avec Hermione, et il regretta sincèrement de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt aux demandes incessantes de Ginny. Quoiqu'il se passe, l'attitude de Sacha et Viktor ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Il était à deux doigts de perdre son calme devant l'obstination de Viktor lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Hermione l'avertir de sa présence. Aussitôt il leva les yeux vers elle en souriant, soulagé qu'elle soit là, et visiblement en bonne santé puisqu'elle parlait et se mouvait. Sa sœur s'était apparemment inquiétée pour rien…

Son sourire cependant se figea instantanément lorsqu'il avisa le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas imposant, mais en rien il ne pouvait être pris pour autre chose que ce qu'il était : le ventre d'une femme enceinte.

Déglutissant bruyamment, les yeux écarquillés, Charlie regarda Hermione descendre précautionneusement les escaliers qui l'amenaient jusqu'à lui, sous les regards à la fois surpris et préoccupés de Viktor et Sacha.

C'était donc cela que les bulgares avaient cherché à lui cacher : Hermione attendait un enfant.

Par réflexe, Charlie porta sa main à sa nuque, comme si gratter la base de son crâne pouvait lui permettre de se remettre les idées en place. Comment Hermione, qui n'était encore qu'une gamine, pouvait-elle être enceinte ?

Charlie secoua la tête. Evidemment, qu'il savait comment cela était arrivé, il n'était pas stupide… Mais qui ? Harry ? Non, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny et sa relation avec Hermione était celle d'un frère et d'une sœur pour ce qu'il en savait…

Ron ? Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Leur histoire avait été finie avant même de commencer d'après ce que lui en avait écrit Ginny l'été dernier… Et puis, si son petit frère – ou n'importe lequel de ses frères d'ailleurs - avait fait _ça,_ Hermione aurait déjà la bague au doigt et serait en train de se faire dorloter par Molly au Terrier. Les Weasley ne roulaient peut être pas sur l'or, mais ils avaient des valeurs.

Charlie avait beau remuer ses méninges, il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui pouvait bien avoir eu ce genre de relations avec Hermione…

Soupirant, il jeta un regard empli de questions à Viktor qui se contenta de lui faire « non » de la tête, avant de clore leur échange par un regard particulièrement noir.

Pas vraiment impressionné par le bulgare, Charlie reporta son attention vers Hermione qui se tenait à présent devant lui, un fragile sourire sur les lèvres, attendant vraisemblablement qu'il dise quelque chose…

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Hermione et lui n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, il l'avait toujours vue comme une espèce de petite cousine, de l'âge de ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs, mais il devait bien avouer que celle qui se tenait devant lui était à mille lieux de celle dont il se souvenait.

« Ah, enfin je te trouve ! » s'exclama-t-il, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son hésitation. « Bill m'en aurait voulu si je n'avais pas pu t'annoncer la nouvelle ! » Hermione se contenta de le fixer, visiblement surprise, certainement parce qu'il n'avait pas mentionné son état. « Notre filleule est née ! Elle s'appelle Victoire. J'ai oublié les détails, mais Fleur et elle vont bien. »

Le visage de Hermione s'illumina aussitôt d'un magnifique sourire.

« Mais Victoire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Bill m'avait dit que Fleur et lui pensaient utiliser un prénom français dans ses lettres, mais dans ses lettres il avait parlé de Violette ou Constance, Victoire n'a jamais été évoqué… »

« Parce qu'elle est née hier. » Voyant à son regard que la jeune femme ne comprenait visiblement pas à quoi il faisait allusion. « Le 2 mai. »

Aussitôt, les mains de Hermione volèrent pour couvrir sa bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Son séjour en Bulgarie lui avait fait complètement perdre la notion du temps. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé que déjà, un an avait passé depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Depuis que tant de vies avaient été brisées, depuis que celui que la presse appelait encore « Le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps » avait été vaincu.

Soudain accablée de souvenirs, Hermione se laissa choir sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle avait oublié. Tout simplement. Elle ne s'était pas recueillie, n'avait même pas eu une pensée pour ceux qui avaient péri ce jour-là. Même pas un mot pour Mr et Mrs Weasley, ou pour Remus, qui avaient perdu une part d'eux-mêmes dans cette bataille.

Voyant du coin de l'œil que Charlie semblait perdre patience, Sacha s'agenouilla auprès de Hermione, lui parlant tout bas, faisant signe aux deux hommes d'aller parler ailleurs tandis qu'elle s'occupait de la jeune femme.

Plus qu'agacé de ne rien comprendre à ce qui semblait se passer, Charlie s'empara autoritairement du bras de Viktor et le traîna vers la cuisine, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » demanda-t-il rageusement si tôt la porte de la cuisine franchie. « D'abord Hermione est enceinte et personne à part vous deux n'a l'air de le savoir. Et surtout elle a l'air complètement… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable de qualifier à quelle point elle lui paraissait étrangère à elle-même. « Vous lui avez fait quoi ? »

« Parrrrce queû tu crrrois que je pourrrais avoirrr quoi queû ce soit à voirrr avec ça ? » s'indigna Viktor en se dressant face à Charlie, le fusillant du regard. Le bulgare n'avait visiblement pas apprécié de se faire bousculer ainsi.

« Et tu voudrais que je pense quoi ? » lui rétorqua Charlie, avec véhémence.

« Ecoute Charrrlie, » dit Viktor sur un ton qui se voulait conciliant. « Ce que je vais te dirrre, c'est Sacha qui l'a découverrrt lorrrsqu'elle a examiné Herrrmioneû. Elle n'avait pas le drrroit d'en parrrler, mais… Tu dois me prrromettrrre de ne rrrien rrrépeter. » Charlie opina aussitôt, visiblement plus qu'impatient. « Lorrrsque je suis venu voirrr Herrrmioneû en Angleterrrre, en févrrrier, nous avons dîné chez ses parrrents, et elle a eu un malaise. » Charlie haussa un sourcil, curieux, mais n'interrompit pas son hôte. « Alorrrs Sacha, a lancé un sorrrt pour voirrr ce qui n'allait pas. Et elle a découverrrt des trrraces d'une magie particulière sur Herrrmioneû. » Viktor pris une longue inspiration, serrant le bord du comptoir pour contenir sa colère. « Sacha pense que Herrmioneû ne sait pas elle-même qui est le pèrrre du bébé parrrce que ce souvenirrr a été effacé de sa mémoirrreû. »

« Effacé de sa mémoire ? » répéta Charlie, abasourdi, en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un après avoir… Un viol ? Hermione avait été… Pour quelle autre raison un homme s'effacerait-il de la mémoire d'une femme ? Soudain, Charlie comprit tout. La fuite de Hermione à la découverte de sa grossesse. Pourquoi Sacha et Viktor étaient aussi protecteurs de la jeune femme. Il l'aurait été au moins autant à leurs places. « Mais… Mais pourquoi elle a gardé ce bébé ? » s'étonna-t-il, une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé. « Sacha doit bien connaître des moyens pour… »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-êtrrre sa rrreligion. Sacha m'a dit que pourrr cerrrtains Moldus ne pas garrrder un enfant c'est trrrès mal… Je n'ai pas osé en parrrler avec elle. Ce n'est pas mon rrrôle.» avoua Viktor. « Sa grrrossesse ne se passe pas trrrès bien. Sacha lui a donné un trrraitement imporrrtant pour l'apaiser. »

Charlie hocha la tête, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir remémoré à la jeune femme des souvenirs douloureux qui l'avaient éprouvée.

« Tu comptes la garder cachée ici jusqu'à quand ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Elle sait qu'elle est la bienvenue autant qu'elle le souhaite. Mais on essaie de lui faire comprrrendrrre qu'elle ne peut pas rrrester cachée pour toujours. Et fuirrr, ça n'est pas comme ça qu'elle est. » soupira Viktor. « Ses parents savent et aimerrraient qu'elle rrrentrrre, mais elle a peurrr de la rrréaction de ta famille. »

« Ma famille, j'en fais mon affaire. » répondit Charlie en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'arrivée de Charlie avait ravivé de nombreux souvenirs en Hermione. Tout ce qu'elle avait occulté en vivant auprès de Sacha et Viktor, tout ce qu'elle avait consciemment ou inconsciemment enfoui en elle, lui était revenu brusquement, douloureusement. Elle avait eu un instant l'impression de perdre pied, mais bien vite ce brusque retour à la réalité avait fait renaître sa détermination. Le confort de l'anonymat que lui conférait la Bulgarie ne ferait pas disparaître ses problèmes, elle ne le savait que trop.

Maintenant que ses recherches était complètes, plus rien ne justifiait son séjour prolongé : elle avait trouvé tout ce dont elle avait besoin grâce à Sacha et Durmstang, il ne lui restait plus qu'à commencer à préparer le processus de séparation des essences sanguines et attendre la naissance du bébé. Encore quatre mois, quatre longs mois et elle pourrait ramener Sirius...

Dès qu'il eut l'accord de Hermione, Charlie envoya un hibou à son frère pour le prévenir que les parrain et marraine de sa fille allaient lui rendre une visite imminente et commanda un Portoloin afin de rentrer en Angleterre dès que possible.

Durant les quelques jours qui s'écoulèrent avant son départ, Sacha expliqua à Hermione dans les moindres détails la posologie du Philtre de Paix qu'elle devait prendre tous les jours afin d'empêcher un accouchement prématuré. Le bébé était encore loin d'être suffisamment fort pour venir au monde et Hermione devait désormais appendre à veiller sur elle-même.

Sacha s'assura aussi qu'un autre Médicomage prendrait le relais, et confia à Hermione les coordonnées du Dr Williamson, qu'elle avait rencontré quelques années auparavant lors de son internat et en qui elle avait toute confiance pour assurer le suivi de cette grossesse.

Lorsque l'heure du départ arriva, et après maintes étreintes larmoyantes avec ses deux amis bulgares, Hermione posa la main sur la casserole rouillée que lui tendait Charlie et qui les ramènerait chez eux.

Juste au moment où elle sentait la familière traction s'exercer derrière son nombril, Hermione entendit Charlie lui dire pour la rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. Bill sait, je lui ai dit. »

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à Charlie qu'elle se retrouva les deux pieds dans le sable humide, une grande rafale de vent faisant voler ses cheveux en tous sens. Elle ouvrit les yeux, inspirant longuement l'air iodé du bord de mer, étourdie par le fracas de vagues qui s'écrasaient au pied de la falaise. Elle se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Bill l'appeler depuis le perron de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, à seulement quelques mètres de là.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû, mais elle se sentait soulagée que Charlie ait pris les devants et ait parlé à Bill de sa grossesse, elle avait l'impression que cela lui avait enlevé un poids considérable des épaules.

Aidée de Charlie, Hermione s'avança sur le sol sablonneux, jetant sans y penser un regard en l'air pour suivre le vol alangui d'un oiseau solitaire, un albatros peut être.

Malgré l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'être de retour en Angleterre, elle félicita chaudement Bill tandis que Charlie le taquinait sur son sourire niais de jeune papa. Sans mentionner la grossesse pourtant plus que visible de Hermione, Bill les conduisit à l'étage dans leur chambre, où Fleur se reposait.

Elle paraissait indéniablement fatiguée mais heureuse et leur fit le sourire le plus rayonnant que Hermione ne lui ait jamais vu, avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, et de les inviter à s'approcher d'un geste de la main.

Hermione traversa la pièce lumineuse sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha vers le petit lit, retenant sa respiration comme si le petit être qu'elle avait sous les yeux était un mirage qui risquait de disparaître si elle prenait le temps ne serait-ce que de battre des paupières. La petite Victoire semblait plongée dans un demi-sommeil, les yeux entrouverts, les poings serrés de part et d'autre de son visage aux traits si fins, presque fragiles.

Brusquement, ce fut comme si Hermione y voyait clair, comme si la lumière s'était faite dans son esprit, embrumé depuis si longtemps : elle allait donner la vie à un autre être humain. Inconsciemment, elle porta la main sur son ventre rebondi et le caressa en un geste qui lui avait jusque-là été si peu fréquent et qui lui semblait pourtant si naturel. Elle portait en elle une vie, pas seulement le sésame qui ferait revenir Sirius, mais bel et bien une personne à part entière, qui aurait son caractère, ses rêves, ses peurs… Quelqu'un.

Un peu perdue de ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, Hermione leva les yeux vers Fleur et rencontra le regard étonné de la française. Fleur n'avait visiblement pas été informée de son état. Elle eut cependant la délicatesse de masquer sa surprise et lui parla comme si de rien était.

Après avoir parlé longuement avec les jeunes parents et s'être extasiés devant la beauté de leur filleule, Charlie et Hermione redescendirent au salon. Ils étaient tous trois en train de boire le thé que Bill venait de leur préparer lorsque des flammes vertes naquirent dans la cheminée jusque-là éteinte. Hermione se tendit perceptiblement, et fut étonnée de sentir aussitôt la main d'un des deux frères ses poser sur son épaule, elle n'aurait su dire lequel puisque son regard inquiet était rivé sur l'âtre.

Enfin une silhouette se distingua parmi les flammes, Hermione la reconnut aussitôt : Ginny. La main qui avait été jusqu'à présent posée sur son épaule glissa doucement le long de son bras, jusqu'à sa main, la serrant en signe de réconfort.

Lâchant la main de Hermione, Charlie s'avança vers la cheminée regardant avec un certain amusement sa petite sœur essuyer consciencieusement les particules de suie qui s'étaient collées à sa tenue de Quidditch. Elle leva la tête et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres aussitôt qu'elle aperçut Charlie. Avec une vitesse qui faisait sa force sur les terrains de Quidditch, Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son frère, l'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière pour éviter de tomber.

Après avoir serré son frère dans ses bras, Ginny laissa son regard courir dans la pièce et rencontra les yeux de celle qu'elle était venue voir : Hermione.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser dériver son regard vers le ventre de son amie, comme pour s'apporter à elle-même la preuve que ce que lui avait dit Bill était vrai. Et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Même après que Bill l'ait informée que Hermione était enceinte, Ginny avait refusé de le croire.

Parce que Hermione lui aurait dit. Elle était son amie. Ou elle l'aurait deviné, elle se serait rendue compte que quelque chose n'allait pas… Mais là, devant ce ventre rond, la vérité était irréfutable. Hermione était enceinte et n'avait rien dit. Ginny était partagée. Elle en voulait à Hermione de ne rien lui avoir dit, mais surtout elle se sentait coupable. Elle avait vu que Hermione allait mal, elle savait qu'elle avait pris des risques inconsidérés. Et plutôt que d'être compatissante, elle s'était heurtée à son amie. Souvent. Trop souvent.

Alors Hermione n'avait pas pu se confier à elle, et… Au fond d'elle-même, Ginny était sûre de savoir qui était le père de cet enfant. Elle avait tant fait pour empêcher Hermione d'aller chez Malfoy parce que Skeeter… Et elle était passée à côté de la souffrance de son amie. Est-ce que Hermione, étourdie de solitude, s'était jetée dans les bras de Malfoy ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait contrainte ?

Ginny ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes de culpabilité brûler ses paupières. Bill avait été catégorique : Hermione avait besoin de soutien et d'amitié, pas de pitié, pas de regrets et surtout pas de stress. Inspirant profondément, Ginny s'approcha de son amie qui se leva, comme par réflexe. Face à face, les deux jeunes femmes se toisaient, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence :

« Tu m'as manqué, Gin. » dit-elle simplement.

Ginny soupira lourdement, jugulant ses émotions, et sourit largement à Hermione, lui répondant aussi naturellement que possible qu'elle était ravie qu'elle rentre parce que les garçons commençaient à être insupportables, ce qui acheva de briser la tension.

Rapidement, Ginny monta rendre une visite à Fleur et au bébé, pour voir à nouveau sa nièce qu'elle trouvait si parfaite, avant de revenir s'installer avec Hermione et ses frères au rez-de-chaussée et pour parler un peu.

« Tu rentres à Grimmauld avec moi, Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus neutre qu'elle put invoquer après avoir sagement écouté Hermione vanter les beautés de la Bulgarie.

« Je pense que je vais aller chez mes parents. » avoua Hermione. « Je ne sais pas si… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais tous comprirent que les réactions de Ron et Harry l'inquiétaient au plus haut point.

« Je n'en ai pas parlé aux garçons. » avoua Ginny. « Je ne savais pas comment tu voulais le dire. Et puis, on a eu pas mal de bouleversements à Grimmauld ces derniers temps, et- »

« De bouleversements ? » répéta Hermione, soudain inquiète.

Aussitôt, Ginny posa une main sur celle de son amie, en un geste rassurant et lança un regard empli de reproches à Bill. Quoi qu'elle ait à dire à Hermione, elle pensait visiblement que son frère aîné aurait dû aborder le sujet avant qu'elle n'arrive.

« Remus et Teddy vivent avec nous depuis quelques semaines. » Devant le regard plus que surpris de Hermione, Ginny expliqua : « Tu te souviens que avant ton départ, la situation était _tendue_, entre Remus et Andromeda ? » Hermione hocha la tête. Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Elle en avait été la principale cause. « Disons que cela ne s'est pas arrangé. Comme Remus ne trouve toujours pas de travail et que Andromeda pense que sa condition l'empêche de subvenir correctement aux besoins de Teddy, elle a demandé à en être nommée tutrice légale. » Hermione sursauta en attendant la main de Charlie s'abattre sur la table. Visiblement lui non plus n'avait pas été informé de ce qui s'était passé. Hermione surprit un échange de regard entre les deux frères qui voulait clairement dire que Bill aurait quelques explications à donner à son cadet plus tard. Ginny reprit : « En tant que parrain, Harry a été très impliqué… »

« Mais il ne m'a rien dit… » protesta Hermione faiblement.

« Il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes et puis, ta présence n'aurait pas vraiment- »

« -amélioré la situation de Remus. » termina Hermione amèrement. Comprenant enfin pourquoi Remus n'avait pas répondu aux quelques lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées au début de son séjour en Bulgarie. Elle avait pensé qu'il lui en voulait encore de l'incident qui avait eu lieu à Grimmauld le jour où elle avait bu le Polynectar, même si elle s'en était excusée, mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginé que son ami traversait une telle épreuve.

Ginny acquiesça aux propos de Hermione et poursuivit :

« Il y a eu une audience auprès du Département de Justice Magique et finalement, grâce à l'influence de Harry, Andromeda a été déboutée, mais depuis ses relations avec Remus sont… glaciales. » Ginny replaça distraitement une mèche de cheveu, et termina sur une note plus gaie : « Bref, ils vivent avec nous maintenant. Ils partagent l'étage de Ron. »


	87. Chapter 87

**87 : Ultimatum et Meurtre**

Ron se tenait immobile, écoutant le bruit des pas de Hermione à l'étage. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda Harry qui avait l'air aussi abasourdi que lui.

Déjà la veille au soir, quand Ginny était rentrée de la Chaumière aux Coquillages et leur avait annoncé que Hermione était rentrée en Angleterre, il avait trouvé bizarre que celle-ci préfère aller passer la nuit chez ses parents plutôt que de rentrer chez elle, ici, à Grimmauld Place, mais il n'avait rien dit.

Après tout, si Hermione avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec ses parents après avoir passé plus de trois mois en Bulgarie, elle avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait pas eu plus envie de voir ses amis.

Mais quand, au petit déjeuner, Ginny avait insisté pour que Harry et lui se débrouillent pour rentrer pour le repas de midi car elle devait leur parler, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tiquer. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'en rentrant chez lui après une longue matinée de travail à la boutique, il puisse être accueilli par la vision de Hermione, assise à la table de la cuisine, la main posée sur son ventre, papotant comme si de rien était avec sa sœur qui était, elle, en train de préparer à manger. La main de Hermione sur son ventre. Son ventre rebondi. Comme celui d'une femme enceinte. Ça n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Il était resté interdit longtemps, sans oser bouger, sur le pas de la porte. Hermione le fixant elle aussi, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Même Ginny n'osait bouger, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait déclencher une tempête.

Ce fut Harry, qui était arrivé sans qu'il le réalisa et lui demanda d'avancer car l'odeur du repas lui donnait faim, qui l'avait fait émerger brusquement de sa stupeur.

Ron savait qu'il avait un caractère souvent emporté et qu'il avait tendance à parler avant d'avoir réfléchi. Mais qui n'aurait pas eu une réaction en voyant sa meilleure amie arborer un ventre qui trahissait certainement plusieurs mois de grossesse alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé ?

Pour une fois cependant, avant même que Ron ne puisse prononcer un mot, ce fut Harry qui retrouva la parole, balbutiant maladroitement pour tenter d'obtenir des explications, des réponses, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Connaissant Hermione depuis de nombreuses années, Ron n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle cacherait quoi que ce soit à Harry et lui. Evidemment, elle avait toujours gardé pour elle certaines choses, notamment ce qui était lié à sa féminité, comme eux gardaient pour eux leurs histoires de garçons, mais leur cacher ça, c'était… Il n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Ron lança un regard blessé à sa sœur. Depuis quand savait-elle ? Depuis quand aidait-elle Hermione à cacher… Et pourquoi Hermione s'était-elle cachée ?

Ignorant les questions bredouillées de Harry, Hermione s'était levée et était partie dans une sorte de plaidoyer, comme si elle n'avait que trop redouté cet instant.

Elle leur expliqua qu'elle était désolée de ne pas leur avoir avoué avant qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle s'était sentie dépassée par les évènements, que ce n'était évidemment pas prévu. Et qu'elle n'avait pas su quoi faire, alors elle avait fui. Fui chez Sacha et Viktor pour essayer de faire face à tout cela, pour essayer de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Mais qu'elle était revenue maintenant et qu'elle ne fuirait plus.

Harry et lui essayèrent de poser des questions, d'intervenir, mais elle y fut sourde. Elle tenait apparemment à dire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, sans souffrir d'interruption.

Elle continua ainsi durant un temps qui lui sembla extrêmement long, réitérant maintes fois ses excuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine, plus déterminée que jamais en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient l'accepter ainsi, avec son bébé, son bébé à elle et à elle seule, ou ne pas l'accepter et elle repartirait chez ses parents, promettant de ne plus jamais les embêter.

Avant même que Harry ou Ron ne puisse rassembler leurs esprits suffisamment pour dire quoique ce soit, elle avait tourné les talons et était partie à toute vitesse, reniflant bruyamment. Elle avait monté les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre à en faire trembler la maison. Visiblement, elle avait interprété les silences hébétés de ses amis comme un rejet.

Durant la tirade de Hermione, Ginny avait patiemment attendu, espérant une réaction positive de Harry et Ron. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu que cela se passe comme ça. Elle avait prévu de parler à Ron et Harry avant que Hermione ne soit là, mais celle-ci était arrivée en avance et Ginny était en train d'essayer de la persuader d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin avant le repas lorsque Ron avait fait irruption dans la cuisine. C'était bien sa veine que son frère soit pile à l'heure le seul jour où elle aurait souhaité qu'il ait un peu de retard.

En entendant claquer la porte à l'étage, Ginny ne put retenir un soupir. Tout c'était déroulé comme dans ses pires cauchemars. Et maintenant c'était à elle de réparer les dégâts, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait faire quelque chose.

Elle regarda Harry et Ron qui la fixaient, arborant tous les deux un air où la surprise semblait le disputer à la colère. Elle jeta rapidement un sortilège de stase sur les casseroles pour que le déjeuner ne brûle pas et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta sur le perron pour se tourner vers les deux jeunes hommes et leur dit, le plus calmement qu'elle le put, malgré son stress :

« Je ne le sais que depuis hier, je suis désolée d'avoir dû vous le cacher, mais ce n'était pas à moi de vous le dire et… Et je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça. » Elle vit Harry fermer les yeux et passer une main sur son visage, cherchant visiblement à réaliser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ron passait et repassait la main sur le bas de son visage, caressant les quelques poils de barbe qui avaient échappés à son rasage matinal, mais Ginny savait qu'il répétait ce geste seulement pour canaliser ses émotions, pour ne pas exploser. La culpabilité laissant peu à peu place à un doute insidieux qu'elle ne s'était jusqu'alors par permis de formuler, Ginny demanda, soudain inquiète : « J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a songé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à mettre Hermione à la porte parce qu'elle est enceinte ? » Cette question fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Harry et Ron qui parurent outrés de ce que Ginny osait suggérer. Ils se levèrent brusquement, comme pour accompagner Ginny à l'étage, mais celle-ci les arrêta d'un geste et leur dit, du ton de l'apaisement : « Je suis désolée d'avoir pensé ça, mais… Je… Je monte la voir. Vous, vous devez vous calmer et vous reprendre avant de la voir. Je vais lui parler… Tout ça, c'est mauvais pour elle, et pour le bébé. » Ignorant les sourcils froncés de son frère et de son petit ami, elle ajouta avec un dernier regard d'excuse : « Moi aussi j'ai été choquée, et je suis désolée, ça n'aurait pas dû- »

Mais Harry la coupa, semblant enfin réaliser pleinement tout ce qui lui avait été dit et murmura dans un sifflement de colère à peine contenue, la question que Ginny avait tant redoutée :

« Qui est le père ? »

« Tu l'as compris autant que moi Harry. » soupira-t-elle pour toute réponse en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Comment ça « tu l'as compris » ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais Harry ? » le questionna aussitôt Ron en se tournant vers lui, refusant obstinément de comprendre ce que sous entendait l'échange entre sa sœur et son ami.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, se laissant retomber lourdement sur l'un des larges bancs de bois qui occupait la cuisine de Grimmauld Place. Il posa les coudes sur la table, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, marmonnant que ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Jamais. A bout de nerfs, Ron rugit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Malfoy, Ron ! C'est Malfoy, le père ! » explosa soudain Harry en se relevant brusquement pour aller parcourir la pièce de long en large d'un pas rageur. « Tu n'as pas compris ? Avec qui Hermione a-t-elle passé le plus clair de son temps avant de partir en Bulgarie ? »

Ron était livide. De rage ou de surprise, Harry n'aurait su le dire.

« Non, mais elle n'aurait pas… Elle ne peut pas être amour- » bégaya-t-il en protestant.

« Mais qui te parle d'amour Ron ? Elle avait besoin de quelque chose qu'il était le seul à posséder ! Elle me l'a dit ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait prête à tout pour l'obtenir ! Tu m'entends ? _Prête à tout !_ Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser faire ça ? » tempêta Harry en ne cessant d'aller et venir.

Ron semblait abasourdi, comme pétrifié par la vérité. Brusquement, la voix de Remus, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver, s'éleva, les faisant tous deux sursauter :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Harry se figea. Un pénible silence s'étira, sous le regard inquisiteur de Remus qui devait vraisemblablement penser qu'il avait interrompu une dispute, ce qui était relativement inhabituel, mais après tout, la vie en commun supposait aussi quelques accrochages.

Harry doutait : que fallait-il dire à Remus ? Et que faudrait-il dire aux autres ? A la famille Weasley, à leurs amis, aux anciens membres de l'Ordre, à ceux de l'A.D. ?

« Vous êtes déjà rentré de votre entretien ? » demanda-t-il, changeant volontairement et maladroitement de sujet.

« Heu… Oui. » répondit Remus, visiblement surpris de la tournure de la conversation. « Ils veulent me revoir. » dit-il avec un sourire teinté de soulagement. « J'irai récupérer Teddy chez Molly après sa sieste, comme convenu. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton toujours précautionneux, son regard passant de Harry et Ron. Après un autre moment de silence tout aussi pénible que le premier, la patience de Remus atteint ses limites : « Bon, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous disputiez à propos de quoi ? »

Ron qui s'était tenu aussi immobile qu'une statue depuis la révélation de Harry, cracha brusquement :

« Fais ce que tu veux, Harry. Moi je vais aller tuer Malfoy. »

En trois grands pas, il avait traversé la cuisine et sa main se trouvait déjà dans le pot de Poudre de Cheminette lorsque Remus lui saisit le poignet, le forçant à stopper son geste.

« Ecoute Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais tu es visiblement hors de toi et- »

« Et vous le seriez aussi si votre meilleure amie s'était retrouvée enceinte par sa faute. Alors lâchez-moi ! » cria Ron.

« Quoi ! » aboya Remus en lâchant brusquement le bras de Ron.

« Hermione est enceinte. » cracha Ron, ivre de colère. « C'est cet espèce bâtard de Malfoy a… Elle a… Et il a… Et… »

Ron n'arrivait même plus à parler, aveuglé par les sentiments violents qu'il éprouvait. Il avait envie de tordre le cou à Malfoy. Comment avait-il osé salir Hermione ? Comment avait-il osé profiter d'elle ainsi ?

« Ron. » l'interpella Harry qui s'était à nouveau assis, comme drainé. « Elle a été claire. Cet enfant est le sien. A elle seule. Tu as entendu ? » Ron hocha la tête, les yeux obstinément fermés, visiblement de mauvaise grâce. Il ne cessait d'ouvrir et fermer ses poings, comme s'il brûlait d'envie de s'en servir. « Comme Hermione est partie en Bulgarie pendant longtemps, Malfoy ne se doute certainement de rien. Et c'est mieux comme ça. » annonça Harry sur un ton fataliste qui ne plut pas du tout à son ami.

« Si vous me laissez le tuer, il n'en saura jamais rien. » le coupa Ron, gravement.

Harry fixa Ron un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il plaisantait ou non, mais au moins il semblait avoir renoncé à l'idée d'aller immédiatement tuer Malfoy. Puis son regard se porta sur Lupin, qui paraissait toujours refuser de croire ce qu'on venait de lui dire, le regard perdu, l'air presque nauséeux.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment les réactions de Ron et Lupin. Evidemment que c'était choquant. Hermione était enceinte. De Malfoy.

Elle n'avait pas 20 ans et attendait un enfant qui avait été conçu loin de la moindre idée d'amour. C'était triste, sordide même. Mais ça ne servait à rien de revenir là-dessus, c'était à Hermione qu'il fallait penser. Si elle avait décidé de garder cet enfant, c'était vers elle qu'il fallait se tourner. Harry, bien qu'ébranlé, savait que Hermione élèverait cet enfant avec tout l'amour dont elle serait capable, entourée de ses amis. Que Malfoy aille au diable.

Son oncle, sa tante et Dudley formaient peut-être une famille plus « normale » que celle qui allait entourer cette enfant, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Harry de passer 10 années à dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier, tyrannisé et brimé comme un elfe de maison. Au moins, le bébé de Hermione serait choyé, entouré, il y veillerait. Il s'en fit le serment à cet instant.

Alors que Lupin s'apprêtait à parler, un cri strident retentit depuis l'étage. Reconnaissant aussitôt la voix de Ginny, Harry se précipita, Ron et Remus sur les talons. Arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Hermione, ils découvrirent avec stupeur Ginny qui tenait une Hermione d'une pâleur extrême entre ses bras, lui tapotant les joues pour tenter de lui faire regagner conscience.

« Je ne comprends pas. » gémit Ginny, pétrie d'angoisse. « Ça allait mieux. Je lui ai dit que vous aviez été surpris et qu'elle allait rester vivre avec nous et- »

« Plus tard, Ginny. » la coupa gentiment Remus en la repoussant doucement pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras. « Je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste tout de suite. Par la Cheminée. Vous m'y rejoignez en transplanant. » ordonna-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

A une vitesse surprenante pour un homme souvent si fatigué, Remus rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, et se rua dans l'âtre, Hermione toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Dès qu'il posa un pied à Sainte Mangouste, elle fut emmenée par les médicomages que Ron, Harry et Ginny avaient alertés à leur arrivée par transplanage.

Ron faisait les cent pas, allant et venant devant la porte de la salle où Hermione était examinée. Ginny, réconfortée par Harry, ne cessait de répéter qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien, Hermione lui parlait, et soudain elle était devenu pâle comme un fantôme avant de s'évanouir brusquement. Arrachant une exclamation à Harry et Remus une Médicomage, qui avait été appelée un peu plus tôt, probablement en renforts par l'équipe qui avait pris Hermione en charge, sorti de la pièce, sourcils froncés, le regard rivé sur l'épais dossier qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

N'y tenant plus, Remus intervint :

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

La Médicomage leva enfin les yeux et recula, visiblement surprise de voir Lupin devant elle. Elle balaya le groupe du regard, visiblement plus qu'étonnée, et ne put retenir un sourire, étrangement nostalgique en regardant Harry. Elle se racla un peu la gorge, pour reprendre quelque contenance, et expliqua :

« Elle ira bien. Je suis le Médicomage Williamson. Je ne sais pas si votre amie vous l'avait dit, mais c'est moi que le Médicomage Gorlanova a chargée de suivre cette grossesse. C'est pour cela que j'ai été appelée. » Se tournant vers Harry et Remus, elle ajouta avec le même sourire étrange qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt : « Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. C'était simplement une brusque chute de tension.»

« On peut la voir ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas tout de suite, je lui ai donné une potion pour la faire dormir un peu, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait eu que peu de sommeil la nuit dernière. Il s'est passé un évènement particulier qui l'aurait angoissée ? » s'inquiéta la Médicomage.

« Nous avons eu une dispute idiote. Un malentendu. » mentit Ginny. Il fallait qu'elle protège son amie. Bill avait été clair : moins nombreux seraient ceux qui connaissaient l'état de Hermione, le plus longtemps la presse se tiendrait à l'écart.

Harry, Ron et Remus semblèrent se tendre à ses propos, mais n'ajoutèrent rien, au grand soulagement de Ginny.

« Je dois vous laisser, j'étais avec une patiente quand j'ai été appelée. Votre amie devra rester ici cette nuit, nous la surveillerons, mais elle pourrait regagner son domicile dès demain. Au revoir. » Elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, avant de se raviser et de revenir vers eux. D'une voix visiblement ému sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, elle ajouta : « Je suis sûre qu'on vous l'a déjà dit des centaines de fois… Mais vous êtes tout le portrait de votre père, M. Potter. Sauf vos yeux, ce sont ceux- »

« De ma mère. » termina Harry machinalement, en observant attentivement la Médicomage. « Vous les connaissiez ? » demanda-t-il naïvement.

« Un peu. Votre père était mon Capitaine au Quidditch lors de sa dernière an- »

« Sarah ! » s'exclama brusquement Remus. « Sarah Winkles ! »

Elle se retourna vers Remus en souriant.

« C'est Williamson depuis presque 15 ans maintenant. » dit-elle en montrant l'alliance qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Apercevant sa montre, elle s'excusa aussitôt et partit en courant dans le couloir de Sainte Mangouste pour rejoindre sa patiente.


	88. Chapter 88

**88 : Dora et Gazette **

Après le départ quelque peu précipité du Médicomage Williamson, un autre soignant vint expliquer à Harry, Ginny, Ron et Remus que l'état de Hermione, bien que ne donnant aucune crainte quant à sa vie ou à celle de son bébé, l'obligeait à rester hospitalisée durant 24 à 48 heures afin de s'assurer que sa tension se stabilisât et qu'elle prenne le repos qui paraissait tant lui manquer.

Harry ne souffrit pas de se voir refuser d'aller voir son amie, et après moultes recommandations, ils furent autorisés à pénétrer quelques instants dans la chambre de leur amie encore endormie, seulement pour s'assurer de leurs propres yeux qu'elle allait bien. Enfin quelque peu rassurés à défaut de s'être expliqués avec Hermione, les quatre colocataires se résolurent à rentrer à Grimmauld Place, non sans avoir répété aux personnels de Sainte Mangouste qu'ils tenaient à être prévenus à l'instant même où Hermione ouvrirait l'œil.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'accueil – seul endroit à Sainte Mangouste où le transplanage était autorisé – Remus leur rappela qu'il devait aller chercher Teddy, et qu'il les rejoindrait donc un peu plus tard.

Remus n'aimait pas mentir, et il était d'ailleurs persuadé que Harry avait dû lire sur son visage qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait pas garder plus longtemps la façade neutre qu'il avait composée lorsque Ron lui avait avoué ce qui le mettait en colère.

Trop d'idées, de doutes, de sentiments le submergeaient. Le retour de Hermione de Bulgarie. Sa grossesse. Son malaise.

Alors il était venu dans le seul endroit où il savait qu'il trouverait la paix. Où il pourrait dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'à _elle _qu'il avait toujours pu vraiment parler.

Remus poussa la petite grille en fer forgé qui émit un crissement désagréable et laissa ses pas le guider le long de ce chemin qu'il avait emprunté à tant de reprises depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il ne regarda même pas les mots gravés dans la pierre, il les connaissait douloureusement par cœur.

« Salut Dora, » souffla-t-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, s'adossant à la pierre tombale de sa défunte épouse. « J'ai laissé passer trop de temps depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu te parler, je suis désolé… » s'excusa-t-il. « Mais tu sais, avec ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère – je sais ce que tu vas me dire, au fond d'elle, elle doit croire bien faire… Et je ne la priverai pas de Teddy, ne t'inquiète pas, je respecterai la promesse que je t'ai faite – et puis mon déménagement à Grimmauld, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi… Tout est très compliqué. Et puis mes recherches d'emploi et puis- » Il soupira lourdement, fermant les yeux et laissant sa tête aller en arrière jusqu'à l'appuyer sur la pierre froide. « Et puis Hermione est rentrée… Et bon sang, Dora, j'aurai tellement besoin de toi ! » Il prit une longue inspiration avant d'avouer ce qui lui pesait tant. « Elle est enceinte. Tu te rends comptes ? Enceinte de Malfoy ! Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu ? Je croyais qu'elle aimait Sirius. Je croyais que- » Il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a été pour elle ? A peine des souvenirs ? Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu nous oublier, l'oublier _lui_ comme ça ? Elle a passé presque un an avec nous, et… Et tu vas me dire que je raconte des conneries. Et tu auras raison. Hermione n'est pas comme ça. Hermione a aimé Sirius. Réellement. Mais il est mort. Et puis ça fait peut-être plus d'un an qu'elle est revenue, j'en sais rien… » soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses mèches grises. « Un instant, j'ai imaginé que c'était l'enfant de Sirius qu'elle attendait mais… Mais je sais que je me berce d'illusions. Elle est allée de l'avant, voilà tout… Mais avec Draco Malfoy ? Malfoy… Tu comprends toi ? » demanda-t-il, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. « Ils se détestaient autant que je sache… Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ? » Il tourna et retourna les évènements dans son esprit. Ses conversations avec Hermione, sa dispute avec Andromeda, sa venue à Grimmauld, Hermione sous les traits de Bellatrix… Et le silence qu'il s'était imposé et qu'il lui avait imposé par la suite… Malgré ses excuses… Alors qu'elle devait se sentir tellement perdue, tellement seule après qu'il lui ait conté tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis le jour maudit où elle avait disparu d'entre les bras de Sirius… « Je crois que c'est de ma faute… » murmura-t-il. « Quand je lui ai raconté toute la vérité sur ce qui c'était passé après son départ… Elle était effondrée, et moi… Et moi au lieu d'être là pour elle…. J'ai… Elle a dû se sentir tellement seule ! Tellement… Désemparée ! Oh Dora, qu'est-ce que je peux être égoïste parfois… » Avec un petit rire amer, il ajouta : « Non pas que je t'apprenne quoi que ce soit… Tu es certainement celle qui en a le plus souffert… Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : que je suis revenu finalement, et que tout a été pardonné. Mais si tu m'as pardonné, moi je ne peux pas. Je t'ai laissée. Laissée alors que tu étais enceinte et… Et je ne referai pas la même erreur. Hermione a besoin de moi. Et je dois être là pour elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Une rafale d'un vent étonnamment chaud lui caressa le visage, et un instant il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait senti le parfum doux et sucré qui entourait toujours son épouse. Il ne put retenir un sourire à la fois nostalgique et douloureux.

« Tu me manques, Dora. » murmura-t-il, comme une prière. « Tu me manques tellement. » Un étrange sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait de temps plus heureux : « Tu sais, je me souviens encore de la tête que tu as fait la première fois que je t'ai parlé de Hermione. Il faut dire que tu m'as pris au dépourvu ! Mets-toi à ma place, on venait de faire l'amour ensemble pour la première fois et toi tu me demandes à brûle-pourpoint comment s'appelait mon premier amour. Si tu avais vu ta tête quand j'ai répondu « Hermione ». Tu as dû me prendre pour un vieux pervers ! » rit-il à travers les larmes qui embuaient dorénavant ses yeux. « Et tu m'as écouté, tes yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure que je te racontais comment Hermione, la petite Hermione que tu voyais si souvent à Poudlard pendant tes rondes, avait été mon premier coup de cœur, mon amie, l'amour de Sirius, presque 20 ans auparavant…. » Les larmes coulaient dorénavant librement sur ses joues, comme à chaque fois qu'il visitait la tombe de sa femme. « Je t'aime, Dora. » dit-il enfin, en déposant un baiser sur la pierre froide, avant d'essuyer hâtivement ses yeux et de secouer un peu la tête pour regagner ses esprits. « Bon, la prochaine fois, les nouvelles seront meilleures, je te le promets. Et puis je t'amènerai Teddy. Tu verras, il a encore grandi. Je suis sûr qu'il est sur le point de marcher, mais il n'ose pas se lancer…. » Il se releva, chassant les quelques herbes folles qui étaient restées collées à son pantalon et s'éloigna un peu, avant de de saluer la pierre froide et immobile d'une geste de la main avant de transplaner jusqu'au Terrier où son fils l'attendait.

Quand il arriva au Terrier, Molly était en train de donner son goûter à Teddy qui recracha toute sa cuillérée de compoter lorsqu'il cria de joie en voyant son père arriver.

Souriant à son fils dont les cheveux venaient de passer du roux Weasley qu'il arborait si souvent au contact de la matriarche à son bleu turquoise habituel, Remus d'un rapide mouvement de baguette enleva toutes traces de compote du visage de Molly avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

« Merci, Remus. Teddy a été adorable ! Un vrai petit ange ! » dit-elle en débarrassant la table. « Je pensais que tu devais venir le chercher avant la sieste alors je t'ai un peu attendu, mais ne te voyant pas arriver j'ai fini par le coucher. »

« Je suis navré Molly, j'aurai dû te prévenir, mais- » Mais quoi ? _Mais j'ai dû emmener Hermione, qui au fait est enceinte sans être mariée, à Sainte Mangouste_ ? Non Remus ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça à Molly. Molly était adorable, toujours prompte à prendre soin des autres, mais elle était pétrie des valeurs de la société sorcière qui paraissaient si obsolètes aux Nés de Moldus. Il n'y avait de toute manière que Arthur pour lui faire entendre raison sur ce genre de sujet… Oui, c'est ça, il parlerait à Arthur de la grossesse de Hermione, il était toujours de bon conseil. Pour l'heure, il devait protéger ce secret. « J'ai perdu la notion du temps. En tout cas, mon entretien s'est bien passé, ils veulent me revoir… Tu pourras ga- »

« Garder Teddy la prochaine fois ? » compléta Molly avec un sourire ravi. « Ce sera avec plaisir Remus. C'est vraiment un ange. Et puis Fleur m'a demandé si je pourrais trouver du temps pour prendre soin de Victoire de temps à autre, je pense qu'ils s'entendront à merveille ! » expliqua-t-elle en rassemblant les affaires de Teddy. Tendant le sac à langer et les jouets de l'enfant à son père, elle reprit le petit garçon dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser sur la joue en guise d'au-revoir, ce à quoi Teddy répondit par un mot, pas encore très reconnaissable, mais qui devait certainement être son équivalent personnel à « Au revoir ».

Remerciant encore Molly de l'aide si précieuse qu'elle lui apportait, Remus regagna Grimmauld Place, Teddy tenu fermement entre ses bras, en utilisant le réseau des Cheminées. Leur arrivée dans le Salon de la demeure ancestrale des Blacks permit d'aussitôt chasser les idées noires de Ron, Harry et Ginny, qui n'avaient osé échanger un mot depuis leur retour de Sainte Mangouste.

Les sourires et les balbutiements de Teddy semblèrent alléger peu à peu l'atmosphère pesante et morose qui régnait sur le groupe, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent prévenus du réveil de Hermione et purent aller lui rendre visite qu'enfin tous se sentirent soulagés.

A peine arrivés dans la chambre de leur amie, Ron et Harry ne surent plus que dire, mais avec l'aide de Ginny et de Remus, ils parvinrent à expliquer à Hermione, que malgré leur surprise, leur déception qu'elle leur ait caché la vérité, ils restaient ses amis, ses presque frères et la soutiendraient. Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes, de soulagement d'avoir enfin avoué ce qui lui pesait tant, de regret de ne pas leur avoir dit immédiatement qu'elle était enceinte, mais surtout de bonheur de retrouver enfin ceux qui étaient devenus sa famille.

Malheureusement, ils furent obligés de suivre les consignes des Medicomages qui veillaient sur Hermione et leur visite fut de courte durée. Après une dernière étreinte, comme pour s'assurer de leur réconciliation, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Remus et Teddy s'éclipsèrent, laissant Hermione se reposer.

Après le dîner, Harry, qui aimait énormément s'occuper de son filleul, alla coucher Teddy et rejoignit Ginny, Ron et Remus au salon où ils passèrent leur soirée, à convenir d'arrangement pour épauler Hermione au mieux.

Evidemment, Malfoy fut évoqué, mais bien vite, tous furent d'accord pour que la paternité de l'enfant de Hermione reste secrète. Elle avait été plus que claire : ce bébé était à elle, rien qu'à elle. A eux de faire en sorte que personne ne connaisse la vérité.

Evidemment, avec tout le boucan qu'avait fait Rita Skeeter autour du procès des Malfoy, ce ne serait pas évident, et ce fût Ginny qui soudain, souffla l'idée auquel chacun avait pensé sans pour autant oser la formuler :

« Il faut que l'un d'entre vous se fasse passer pour le père. » dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Ron faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de thé qu'il était en train d'avaler, Harry la regardait, les yeux écarquillés et Remus semblait stupéfixé. Elle regarda tour à tour Harry puis Ron. « Si on veut que la presse ne s'en prenne pas à Hermione, il- »

« Je le ferai. » déclara brusquement Ron, le visage plus grave que Ginny ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Il faut plutôt mettre Skeeter hors d'état de nuire. » siffla Harry entre ses dents, les poings contractés, faisant ressortir sur sa main gauche les cicatrices du traitement que lui avait imposé Dolorès Ombrage : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ».

« Mais même si Skeeter se tait, Harry, Hermione va être... Bannie de notre société. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point la société sorcière a une vision archaïque de ce genre de choses… Pourquoi crois-tu que la plupart des sorciers ne savent même pas ce qu'est le concubinage ? J'ai déjà été étonné que Molly et Arthur laissent Ginny vivre avec toi… » expliqua patiemment Remus. « Tous les sorciers ne sont pas comme les Weasley, pour la plupart, en dehors des liens du mariage, rien n'existe et si- »

« Et si personne n'épouse Hermione et ne reconnaît cet enfant… » compléta Ron, ne préférant pas finir sa phrase.

Malheureusement dès le lendemain matin, tous les plans qu'ils avaient échafaudés durant la soirée s'évanouirent en fumée dès le petit déjeuner, à la vue de la Gazette du Sorcier dont la première page portait une immense photo de Hermione, endormie dans son lit d'hôpital, un main posée sur son ventre rebondi :

_**L'héroïne déchue : Hermione Granger fille-mère !**_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_Nous avons appris hier, par une source qui a souhaité garder l'anonymat, que Hermione Granger, amie intime du grand Harry Potter, attendait, selon l'expression consacrée, un heureux évènement. _

_Apparemment hospitalisée pour quelques soucis mineurs de santé, Hermione Granger, visiblement enceinte de plusieurs mois, n'était pas autorisée à recevoir de la visite. Nous avons cependant réussi, pour le plus grand plaisir de nos lecteurs, nous en sommes sûrs, à obtenir une photo (voir plus haut). _

_Considérant que Miss Granger n'a jamais été connue pour sa stabilité sentimentale et qu'elle s'est faite inscrire à Sainte Mangouste sous son nom de jeune fille, il ne reste plus qu'à nos avisés lecteurs de deviner le nom du père de l'enfant qu'elle porte : Harry Potter ou Ron Weasley avec lesquels elle vit depuis plusieurs mois (dans un lieu qui reste inconnu de tous) ? Viktor Krum avec qui elle a été vue à la fin de l'hiver avant de disparaître mystérieusement pendant de longues semaines ? _

_Mais votre humble serviteur a une opinion toute autre… Il ne faut en effet, pas avoir eu O à tous ses ASPICS pour deviner que le rapprochement entre Miss Granger et Monsieur Draco Malfoy et dont nous nous sommes fait écho, a fini par porter ses fruits…_

_Nous nous sommes immédiatement rendus au Manoir Malfoy, espérant recueillir le témoignage du jeune Malfoy et son sentiment sur sa paternité à venir, mais celui-ci s'est contenté de hurler que : « Jamais Ô grand jamais il n'avait approché Granger et qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce bâtard. » avant de nous menacer des pires maléfices._

_Qui a dit que seule la vérité fâchait ? _


	89. Chapter 89

**89 : Question et Détermination**

Ce furent les premières lueurs de l'aube qui réveillèrent progressivement Hermione. Elle se sentait tellement reposée qu'elle préféra rester un instant suspendue entre rêve et réalité, dans la torpeur et le bien-être de cette nuit tellement apaisante. Elle se sentait délassée, rassérénée, mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis… Depuis Sirius.

Elle soupira lourdement alors que la triste réalité lui revenait inexorablement en mémoire et ouvrit doucement les yeux, presque éblouie par la blancheur immaculée qui l'entourait. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se souvenir da là elle était et pourquoi elle y était. Elle était à Sainte Mangouste à cause d'un malaise.

Heureusement, la Médicomage Williamson, qui suivait son dossier – à la demande de Sacha -, l'avait examinée la veille et lui avait assuré que le bébé allait bien, et qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence à son malaise.

Hermione, aidée en cela par les potions administrées, avait donc passé une nuit calme et apaisante. A tel point, qu'elle se surprenait à presque avoir envie de rester un peu plus dans le cocon protecteur qu'était Sainte Mangouste.

En effet, même si sa conversation la veille avec Harry, Ginny, Ron et Remus l'avait rassurée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter son retour à Grimmauld Place. Tant de questions allaient lui être posées.

La veille, certainement plus inquiétés par sa santé que par l'identité du père de son enfant, ils n'avaient rien dit, mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas durer.

Durant son séjour en Bulgarie, apaisée par les potions que lui administrait Sacha, elle avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'elle dirait à ses amis et avait planifié tout ce qu'elle devrait leur dire, mais l'arrivée surprise de Harry et Ron alors qu'elle parlait avec Ginny l'avait complètement prise au dépourvu, et elle avait paniqué, oubliant une grande partie de ce qu'il aurait été approprié de dire.

Prendre la décision de ne rien dire sur l'identité du père de son enfant, avait été difficile, mais finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Le Fidelitas l'empêchait de révéler qu'elle avait aimé Sirius, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Elle avait bien pensé à trouver un moyen pour le faire deviner à Remus, le seul qui pourrait alors révéler la vérité, mais elle s'était ravisée. Remus avait déjà tant souffert, elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de son espoir de ramener Sirius à eux, le Dies Eudaimon était trop incertain, trop aléatoire…

Si sa théorie était fausse et que son enfant n'était pas le nouveau maître du Black's Compendium, alors tout serait perdu et jamais Sirius ne lui reviendrait... Et quand bien même le livre se révèlerait complètement, rien ne lui assurait qu'elle serait capable de faire correctement les calculs nécessaires au sortilège… Et si elle parvenait à le lancer correctement, rien ne lui assurait qu'il réussirait, comme elle le pensait depuis toujours, à ramener Sirius de derrière le Voile…

Remus avait déjà tant perdu, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire subir cette attente, cet espoir qui serait peut-être vain … Il avait perdu ses amis, James, Lily, Peter – même s'il s'était perdu lui-même depuis cet horrible jour où il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort- Sirius, Tonks, et à cause d'elle, il avait même failli se voir enlever son fils.

Non elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'éprouver ainsi. Elle se débrouillerait seule. Elle porterait seule le poids de ses choix et de ses erreurs si jamais elle échouait à nouveau.

De légers coups frappés à sa porte firent brusquement sortir Hermione de ses pensées. Elle pria son visiteur, bien matinal s'il en fut, d'entrer et elle eut la surprise de voir arriver les Médicomage Williamson, la mine visiblement préoccupée.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, la veille après son malaise, Hermione avait cru être victime d'une hallucination lorsqu'elle avait vu la jeune Attrapeuse des Gryffondors à ses côtés, murmurant des sortilèges qu'elle reconnut comme étant de diagnostic. Elle l'avait fixée intensément, un long moment, incrédule, avant de réaliser que c'était bien Sarah Winkles qui se tenait à côté d'elle, même si plus de vingt ans étaient passés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue.

Si Sarah avait reconnu son nom ou son visage, elle n'en avait montré aucun signe, et s'était comporté envers Hermione parfaitement professionnellement, lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé et quels remèdes elle lui avait prescrits. Mais Hermione sentait que les préoccupations de la Médicomage étaient tout autres à cet instant, elle l'observa, visiblement tendue, alors qu'elle tirait une chaise à côté du lit de Hermione et s'y asseyait, afin que leurs regards soient au même niveau.

« Miss Granger, je vous présente mes excuses et celles de l'hôpital. » Hermione aussitôt se tendit, posant par réflexe une main protectrice sur son ventre. Ils avaient fait une erreur ? Le bébé n'allait pas bien ? Comprenant aussitôt ce qui inquiétait sa patiente, la Médicomage la détrompa : « Rassurez-vous votre bébé et vous allez très bien. Il y a eu… Une indiscrétion. » Sarah inspira, visiblement agacée, avant de poursuivre. « Un des membres du personnel de l'étage a… a pris des photos de vous et a enfreint toutes les règles liées à la confidentialité des patients et- » Voyant sa patiente soudain pâlir, elle agita sa baguette et lui fit boire une nouvelle gorgée de potion calmante. « Le coupable a déjà été trouvé et renvoyé immédiatement, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu empêcher la publication de l'article. »

Hermione était au bord des larmes. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner qui avait rédigé un article sur elle et sur son état. Rita Skeeter. Elle s'était régalée à rouler Hermione dans la fange dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, c'était certain. Mais ce n'était pas Skeeter qui l'inquiétait, elle pouvait déverser autant de fiel qu'elle le voulait, jamais Hermione ne lui donnerait la satisfaction de s'abaisser à lui répondre. Non, sa véritable inquiétude résidait dans les réactions de ceux qui allaient découvrir dans la Gazette qu'elle était enceinte.

Qu'allaient penser Mr et Mrs Weasley ? Le Professeur Mc Gonagall ? Tous ses anciens camarades ? Les Membres de l'Ordre ?

Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose oppressait sa gorge, comme si un étau l'empêchait soudain de respirer, sa vision devenait trouble. Elle entendait sa respiration sifflante et difficile, les sons lui parvenaient dans un brouillard et soudain, tout devint noir.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta inconsciente, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la Médicomage avait quitté sa chambre, et à sa place, se tenait Ron, qui fixait un point au loin, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Redoutant la réaction de son ami qu'elle savait impétueux, Hermione se tourna vers lui, un sourire peu certain sur les lèvres. Avait-il lui la Gazette ? Lui en voulait-il ?

Ron sursauta lorsqu'elle bougea et un rire nerveux lui échappa. Un silence gêné s'étira avant qu'il ne l'interrompe :

« Ta Médicomage m'a dit que tu avais eu un léger malaise après qu'elle t'ait parlé de l'article dans la Gazette. » commença-t-il. Encouragé par le hochement de tête de Hermione qui lui confirma les dires de Sarah, il poursuivit. « Ginny et Harry doivent aller à la Chaumière aux Coquillages puis au Terrier… Ma mère… Comment dire ça poliment ? N'a pas exactement bien pris les choses. Heureusement que Charlie était là, vu qu'il a l'habitude des créatures dangereuses. » plaisanta-t-il avant de redevenir soudain sérieux. « Bref, ils s'occupent de calmer ma mère… Hier soir, on a eu une longue conversation Harry, Ginny, Remus et moi et… Et on a compris que tu ne voulais pas parler de... Enfin du… » Il semblait atrocement gêné, désignant d'un geste vague de la main le ventre rebondi de Hermione.

« De ce qui a mené à ma grossesse ? » compléta-t-elle pour lui. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, mais elle était tellement contente qu'il fasse un pas dans sa direction qu'elle était prête à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider.

« Oui. » répondit-il en déglutissant bruyamment, visiblement nerveux. « Hermione, Harry nous a bien expliqué que chez les Moldus ça n'était pas aussi… Aussi mal-vu que chez les sorciers, mais… » Il prit une longue inspiration avant de dire, d'un ton calme et ferme. « Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Hermione était abasourdie. Pétrifiée. Mais qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Ron ? Puis soudain elle comprit : Ron lui proposait de se faire passer pour le père de son enfant pour éviter l'opprobre de la société sorcière ! Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle qui pensait qu'il lui en voudrait, que peut-être il allait se mettre en colère…. Et il lui offrait là la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'elle eût pu recevoir.

Pleurant à chaudes larmes et maudissant en même temps ses hormones qui la rendaient si sensible, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui et le serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant des remerciements. Lorsqu'enfin elle se calma, elle le remercia encore une fois et lui expliqua que bien qu'elle comprenne et apprécie son geste, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Ron protesta évidemment, son désir de protéger son amie était évident, mais Hermione ne céda pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sacrifie la vie qui s'ouvrait devant lui, elle ne le permettrait pas.

Ron tempêta, non pas parce qu'elle le rejetait lui, mais parce qu'ainsi elle les condamnait, elle et son enfant à naître, à être pointé du doigt, à une vie presque pire que celle d'un loup-garou !

Mais Hermione campa sur ses positions : jamais elle ne ferait subir à un autre les conséquences de ses actes. Et surtout pas à Ron, il était hors de question que son ami se sacrifie pour elle. Ron finit heureusement par capituler, non sans menacer Hermione de lui lancer Ginny aux trousses pour la persuader de faire ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

Après quelques derniers examens pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, le Médicomage Williamson permit à Hermione de sortir de l'hôpital et aussitôt, accompagnée par Ron, elle se rendit chez ses parents, les rassurer sur son état de santé, car même si ses amis les avait prévenu la veille qu'elle allait bien, elle voulut les en assurer elle-même.

Elle en profita pour rassembler quelques affaires et expliquer à ses parents qu'elle avait expliqué la _situation_ à ses amis et qu'elle retournait vivre à Grimmauld Place.

Evidemment, Cillian et Elizabeth furent quelque peu réticent à voir déjà s'échapper leur fille qu'ils venaient à peine de retrouver après son long séjour en Bulgarie, mais ils savaient qu'elle était adulte, et avait surtout besoin d'être proche de ce monde sorcier qui était le sien, même s'ils peinaient à le comprendre.

Avec la promesse de revenir voir ses parents bientôt, Hermione s'en retourna donc vers le numéro 12, Grimmauld Place.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, ils furent assaillis par des cris stridents en provenance de la cuisine.

« Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Tu vas m'obéir et tu vas rentrer au Terrier immédiatement ! » hurla une voix que Hermione reconnu aussitôt comme celle de Molly.

« Il n'en est pas question ! » répliqua Ginny tout aussi férocement.

« Molly, calmes-toi ! » protesta Arthur, d'un ton que ni Hermione ni Ron ne l'avait souvent entendu employer.

Sentant que la situation n'allait certainement pas s'arranger de sitôt et que cela ne pouvait rien apporter de bon à Hermione dans son état, Ron lança un Sortilège d'impassibilité sur la porte et la guida jusqu'à l'étage où sa chambre avait été tenue prête.

Le dîner se fit dans une ambiance qui n'avait rien à envier à une veillée mortuaire. Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de masquer sa déception quant à la réaction de sa mère. En effet, malgré Charlie qui avait transplané vers le Terrier dès qu'il avait vu la une de la Gazette pour tenter d'apaiser sa mère, celle-ci avait éclaté dans une colère dont aucun de ses enfants ne la pensait capable.

Charlie avait fait tout son possible pour tenter de lui expliquer que la société moldue était bien plus tolérante que la sorcière et que la situation de Hermione n'était pas exceptionnelle, mais Molly ne voulait rien entendre. Elle avait été élevée au sein d'une famille de Sang-Purs et n'avait toléré qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés que sa fille quitte la maison familiale pour aller s'installer avec son petit ami. Et puis, il y avait la présence de Ron à leurs côtés qui l'avait rassurée.

Mais ce qu'avait fait Hermione était inconcevable pour elle. Non seulement elle avait fait un enfant hors mariage, ce qui en soit suffisait pour choquer Molly au plus profond de son être, mais surtout, elle avait fait un enfant avec un ancien Mangemort. Un de ceux qui avaient participé à cette horrible et si injuste guerre. Qui avait arraché tant de vie. Qui avait volé la vie de son Fred. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas passer outre.

Prise d'une rage indicible lorsque Ginny et Harry étaient arrivés main dans la main, comme pour lui rappeler que sa propre fille, son unique fille, défiait les codes de la société, elle avait ordonné à Ginny d'aller sur le champ chercher toutes ses affaires à Grimmauld Place car il était hors de question qu'elle passe une minute de plus dans ce lieu de perdition.

Evidemment, Ginny s'était elle aussi emportée et les deux femmes avaient hurlé jusqu'à ce que Molly, à bout de nerfs, transplane à Grimmauld Place pour aller elle-même empaqueter les affaires où elles avaient continué leur dispute jusqu'à l'arrivée de Arthur, qui heureusement réussit, là où Charlie avait échoué, et calma finalement Molly, la forçant à rentrer avec lui au Terrier, laissant derrière lui une Ginny plus que secouée.

Ron, Harry et Remus passèrent donc la soirée à tenter de divertir les deux jeunes femmes, Ginny pour éviter qu'elle ne sombre dans la morosité, et Hermione pour éviter que la culpabilité et l'inquiétude liées à la réaction de Mrs Weasley ne provoque un nouveau malaise.

Les jours passèrent et l'ambiance dans la maison s'améliora progressivement. Hermione passait beaucoup de temps avec Remus et Teddy, parlant de tout et de rien, renouant leur amitié qui avait été tant mise à mal par les évènements récents. Ron était très occupé au magasin, mais faisait tout son possible pour passer lui aussi du temps avec Hermione, lui racontant des anecdotes hilarantes sur les produits que George et lui tentaient de créer. Il savait qu'il ne remplacerait jamais Fred, mais il s'était surpris à s'épanouir dans ce commerce.

Harry, bien que toujours très pris par ses obligations « héros du monde sorcier » même plus d'un an après la bataille, faisait lui aussi tout pour veiller le plus possible sur Hermione, allant même jusqu'à l'accompagner à ses rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste.

Il était celui qui avait eu le moins de difficultés à accepter la grossesse solitaire de Hermione et s'était investi auprès d'elle. Harry ferait un père formidable un jour, Hermione en était certaine. Le voir ainsi auprès d'elle, ou le voir agir avec Teddy était à la fois une bénédiction et un crève-cœur pour Hermione. Elle aurait tellement eu envie de ne pas être seule pour affronter cela. D'avoir Sirius auprès d'elle.

Les articles dans la Gazette cessèrent un temps. Hermione soupçonna Harry d'être intervenu directement ou via Kingsley, mais il ne voulut rien dire. Ils reprirent néanmoins, mais aucun de ses amis ne lui en dit rien, elle trouvait simplement des pages de sa Gazette matinale avec des pans entiers manquants, signe indéniable que ses amis veillaient sur elle.

Les semaines passèrent paresseusement, tous semblaient veiller au bien-être et au repos de Hermione. Trop heureuse de voir ses amis si compréhensifs, elle tentait de faire bonne figure, prenant ses potions avec régularité, se reposant fréquemment, et s'alimentant plus que généreusement.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. Lorsqu'elle prétextait aller se reposer dans sa chambre dans la journée, c'était uniquement pour peaufiner ses recherches sur la séparation des essences sanguines. Elle voulait pouvoir agir rapidement, et pour cela il faudrait que tout soit prêt dès la naissance du bébé.

Alors, dans le plus grand secret, la nuit, elle se glissait sans bruit jusqu'au grenier, où bouillait la potion qui lui permettrait de détacher son sang de celui des Black.

Pas une fois pendant qu'elle faisait ses recherches elle ne se laissa aller. Elle s'était fixé un but unique : ramener Sirius. Quand elle se sentait trop loin, trop fatiguée, comme si son but devenait inatteignable, elle posait les mains sur son ventre arrondi et se souvenait de ce qu'ils avaient partagé…

Il n'y avait que ça pour la faire tenir, malgré la fatigue des heures passées debout devant ses tubes à essai, malgré les résultats qui semblaient varier sans cesse, malgré les nuits à pleurer seule, écrasée par la solitude, le remord et l'angoisse. Epuisée de lutter tout le jour pour se comporter comme il le fallait et non pas comme son cœur lui criait de le faire.

Sirius lui manquait dans sa chair, dans son être, comme une douleur permanente et insidieuse et pourtant, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, celles juste avant l'aube, elle ne pouvait empêcher le doute, tel un poison de s'immiscer en elle…. Qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Pour elle, seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés et pour lui… Il a vécu des années sans elle, perdu celui qui était comme son frère, traversé l'enfer d'Azkaban, s'en était échappé, avait fui le ministère, était resté caché contre son gré dans cette maison et finalement il avait disparu en combattant… Comme il l'aurait souhaité peut-être…

Alors elle doutait d'elle-même et de ce qu'elle avait entrepris… Avait-elle le droit de le ramener ainsi ? Et s'il était mieux là où il était ? Et…

Mais toujours, lorsque le jour se levait, les ténèbres et les doutes nocturnes se dissipaient et sa volonté revenait, plus forte que jamais. Alors à nouveau, elle se plongeait dans ses recherches et ses calculs dans l'unique but de ramener Sirius Black parmi les vivants.


	90. Chapter 90

**90 : Jardin et Eaux**

Le temps passait mais rien ne semblait s'arranger au sein du clan Weasley. Harry avait espéré que Molly se calmerait rapidement et que tout reviendrait à la normale en quelques jours, car après tout, Charlie, Bill et Mr Weasley avaient groupé leurs forces pour faire entendre raison à la matriarche… Mais Harry s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence : le caractère parfois emporté de Ron et Ginny ne leur venait décidément pas de leur père.

Si les relations de Molly et Ginny s'étaient progressivement détendues et étaient devenues cordiales à défaut de chaleureuses, Molly refusait d'entendre même prononcer le prénom de Hermione.

Harry fit bien quelques tentatives de réconciliation, mais entre Hermione qui était quasiment consignée à Grimmauld pour éviter la presse et surtout se reposer et Molly qui refusait de remettre un pied dans la maison des Blacks, la tâche n'était pas simple. Tant et si bien, que préoccupé par ces tensions et surtout la grossesse à risques de Hermione, Harry faillit en oublier de passer ses ASPICS.

Heureusement, avec l'aide de Hermione, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire pour s'occuper, il travailla d'arrache-pied, et impressionna les jurés lors des examens.

Quelques semaines plus tard, tous deux reçurent leurs résultats, des O et des E pour Hermione et des E et des A pour Harry, sauf en DCFM évidemment, où il obtint un O sans peine.

Harry fut tout à sa joie de pouvoir d'intégrer l'Académie des Aurors dès la rentrée et emmena ses amis dîner dans un restaurant discret dans le Londres moldu pour fêter sa réussite et celle de Hermione. Enfin, il deviendrait Auror s'il ne cédait pas avant aux sirènes des offres d'emplois qui lui arrivaient par dizaines chaque semaine, les bons résultats aux ASPICS de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu avaient en effet fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier et un nombre impressionnant de sociétés semblaient avoir envie d'embaucher Harry.

Hermione cependant ne reçut aucune proposition d'embauche, ce qu'aucun de ses amis ne commenta. Tous savaient que son ventre, plus que proéminent dorénavant, en était la cause mais personne n'osait le mentionner. A quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Hermione avait fait son choix et demeurait inflexible, malgré Lupin, Ginny et même Harry qui tous avaient cherché à la convaincre d'épouser Ron pour son bien et celui de son enfant.

Lorsque Juillet arriva enfin, une idée saugrenue germa dans l'esprit de Harry : réunir tous ses amis sous le prétexte de fêter son anniversaire, mais en fait dans l'unique but de fédérer le soutien à Hermione. Il en parla à Ginny qui fut plus qu'enthousiaste et l'aida aussitôt à échafauder son plan.

Ainsi le 31juillet, le grand jardin du Terrier, que Arthur avait bien volontiers mis à la disposition de Harry, fut envahi de tables, chaises, lampions, nourritures et boissons diverses et variées afin de célébrer les 19 ans, non pas du « Sauveur du Monde Sorcier », mais de Harry Potter.

Beaucoup d'anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore avaient répondu présent : Neville, accompagné de sa petite amie Hannah, Luna évidemment qui en plus d'être membre de l'AD était une amie proche de Ginny, mais aussi Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati qui complétaient les rangs des Gryffondor. Michael, Terry, Anthony et Padma de Serdaigle ainsi que Susan, Justin et Ernie de Poufsouffle semblaient ravis d'avoir été invités. Harry avait un instant craint que la grossesse de Hermione ne provoque des tensions, mais tous semblait faire comme si de rien était et il soupçonnait fortement Ron ou Ginny d'avoir mis en garde les invités à leurs arrivées.

Harry avait évidemment invité tous les Weasley et fut ravi de constater qu'ils étaient tous là, même s'il aurait pu jurer que de la fumée sortait des oreilles de Molly tellement elle paraissait contrariée, mais que pouvait-elle faire sinon venir à un fête qui se tenait dans son propre jardin ?

Hermione se tenait dans un coin tranquille, un peu à l'écart des autres invités, assise confortablement dans une chaise, à l'ombre d'un arbre séculaire, caressant doucement son ventre en sirotant un verre de limonade lorsqu'elle vit arriver Charlie. Elle avait l'impression que les invités s'étaient donné le mot et que tour à tour chacun venait lui faire la conversation.

Elle avait craint que ses anciens camarades ne l'ostracisent, mais tous étaient venus la voir, lui demandant comment elle allait, si elle connaissait le sexe du bébé, si elle avait des idées de prénoms, comme si sa grossesse était finalement la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Luna avait même parlé un moment au bébé, lui disant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un maman aussi intelligente et qu'il serait entouré d'amour. Evidemment, cela avait résulté en une crise de larmes de la part de Hermione, qui semblait avoir encore plus de mal que d'habitude à maîtriser ses émotions depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

Charlie était en train de lui parler de la Roumanie et lui donnait des nouvelles de l'Opaloeil des Antipodes que la Réserve avait recueilli après que Ron, Harry et elle l'ait fait évader de Gringotts – ou plutôt se soient évadés grâce à lui -, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la voix stridente de Molly :

« Charles Septimus Weasley ! Viens immédiatement ! » Charlie grimaça aussitôt : il ne supportait pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom complet. Il se retourna et fit signe à sa mère qu'il arrivait, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille. « Charlie ! » s'offusqua sa mère.

Voyant sa mère arriver à grands pas et préférant éviter un esclandre, Charlie se leva et se hâta vers elle, tentant de l'éloigner de Hermione.

« Je te défends de l'approcher ! » siffla Molly entre ses dents.

« Tu ne me défends rien du tout, maman. » répliqua aussitôt Charlie. « Ecoute, » tempéra-t-il, voyant sa mère se décomposer devant sa rebuffade. « Je sais que tu n'approuves pas certaines choses, mais- »

« Elle a... Avec un Mangemort, Charlie ! Un Mangemort ! »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! » protesta Charlie, parfois il haïssait ne pas pouvoir révéler ce que lui avait confié Viktor. Mais c'était le secret de Hermione, pas le sien et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à avouer à tous que cet enfant était le fruit d'un viol.

Hermione qui avait vite compris qu'elle était l'objet de la dispute qui était en train d'éclater se leva aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle n'avait que trop évité la confrontation avec Molly, ce serait maintenant ou jamais. Elle s'avança, rapidement rejointe par Harry qui devait avoir gardé un œil sur elle tout l'après-midi, pensa-t-elle attendrie, et qui se porta à sa hauteur, lui tendant la main pour assurer ses pas dans l'herbe irrégulière.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur de Charlie et Molly, ils entendirent cette dernière cracher :

« Elle a fait ses choix ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'un de mes fils puisse être soupçonné d'être le père de ce batard ! »

Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation de stupeur. Elle savait que Molly n'approuvait pas son choix de mener seule cette grossesse mais le dégoût et le dédain avec lequel elle venait de parler lui firent l'effet d'un poignard qu'on aurait planté dans son cœur. Elle tituba sous l'effet du choc, aussitôt retenue par Harry et Charlie qui se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Elle demeurait pourtant stupéfaite, fixant Molly qui avait l'air aussi surprise qu'elle, les yeux toutes deux écarquillés, comme si le fiel que venait de cracher la matriarche les surprenait autant l'une que l'autre.

Ce fut une étrange sensation qui sortit Hermione de sa stupeur. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de s'uriner dessus, mais… Elle se pencha, alarmée, et constata que le long de ses jambes, coulait un liquide clair qui ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute : elle était en train de perdre les eaux.

Non, non, non, non, non. C'était tout ce que Hermione était capable de répéter. C'était trop tôt. Le bébé n'était pas prêt, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas accoucher maintenant.

Elle lança un regard paniqué à Harry mais lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle ne vit dans les iris verts de son ami que l'écho de la peur qui était la sienne.

Reprenant soudain ses esprits et repoussant Mrs Weasley qui semblait pourtant vouloir venir en aide à Hermione, Harry demanda à Charlie d'aller prévenir tout le monde. Il se saisit du premier objet qu'il trouva : une serviette en papier et, pointant sa baguette dessus, en fit un Portoloin. Il tint fermement Hermione à ses côtés et bientôt, la jeune femme ressenti la familière sensation de tension derrière son nombril. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient à Ste Mangouste et Harry appelait pour qu'on leur vînt en aide.

Ce qui sembla à Harry des heures plus tard, Hermione, qui avait eu une violente contraction peu de temps après leur arrivée à l'hôpital, était amenée et installée dans une salle de délivrance, une Maginurse s'affairant à ses côtés.

« Bien, Mrs… Miss Granger. » expliqua la Maginurse en feuilletant le dossier d'Hermione. « La Médicomage Williamson a été prévenue de votre admission et ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Rassurez-vous, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Cet enfant semblait pressé de venir au monde, il est indéniablement en avance, mais nous avons déjà eu des naissances encore plus prématurées. Tout devrait bien se passer. » Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, clouée à son lit par la vague de douleur provoquée par une nouvelle contraction. « Je suis navrée, » s'excusa la Maginurse lorsque la contraction laissa un peu de répit à Hermione. « Mais votre dossier indique qu'il ne faut rien vous donner sans l'avis de votre Médicomage, même pas une potion apaisante… »

Hermione sourit faiblement. Sarah lui avait déjà expliqué tout cela. Les potions, particulièrement le Philtre de Paix, qu'elle prenait depuis le début de sa grossesse ne souffraient pas certaines interactions. Et Sarah ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Ni pour Hermione, ni pour le bébé.

Harry semblait hésiter entre colère et compréhension. Il avait accompagné Hermione à presque tous ses rendez-vous, et connaissait les préconisations de la Médicomage, mais c'était une chose que de se l'entendre de dire dans un bureau calme et tranquille et de devoir le voir mis en pratique alors que Hermione, pâle et fatiguée, semblait souffrir le martyr.

Voir Hermione ainsi faisait se remémorer à Harry les souffrances qu'elle avait enduré au Manoir Malfoy et il n'était pas certain qu'il arriverait à le supporter. Le cours de ses pensées fut rapidement interrompu par de petits coups frappés à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre pour laisser rentrer Ron et Ginny qui semblaient tout aussi anxieux que lui.

Immédiatement, ils vinrent se placer aux côtés de Hermione, lui prenant la main durant une autre contraction qui la laissa particulièrement essoufflée. Leur inquiétude croissait de seconde en seconde, devant la pâleur d'Hermione et la fréquence des douleurs qui semblaient lui coûter le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait.

Heureusement, la Médicomage Williamson arriva rapidement et prit la situation en main. Elle expliqua à Ron, Harry et Ginny, que vu l'état de santé de Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas à la fois lui donner des palliatifs pour sa douleur et les potions et soins nécessaires à ce qu'elle puisse aller au bout de cette naissance.

Hermione, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir résister au sommeil entre deux grimaces dues aux contractions, ne réagit même pas et se contenta de docilement absorber la potion revitalisante que lui donna Sarah et qu'elle avait fait préparer spécialement pour elle.

La potion fit rapidement effet et Hermione parut soudain plus éveillée, même si elle était d'une pâleur fantomatique. Les contractions étaient relativement fréquentes, environ toutes les cinq minutes maintenant, ce qui n'étonna pas Sarah, qui expliqua à Hermione que lorsque c'était la rupture de la poche des eaux qui déclenchait le travail, celui-ci était souvent plus rapide puisque le travail dit « lent » avait déjà eu lieu avant sans même que la future maman ne le réalise.

Hermione grogna pour toute réponse, une nouvelle contraction s'emparant de son corps. Voyant que les choses s'accéléraient, Sarah pria ensuite les deux Weasley et Harry de sortir durant les examens qu'elle allait pratiquer sur Hermione, puis elle allait la préparer pour la naissance.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir, les trois amis furent assaillis par une foule d'inquiets qui avaient eux aussi quitté la fête d'anniversaire (de toute manière quelle fête d'anniversaire pouvait bien encore se tenir en l'absence du principal intéressé ?) et qui les mitraillèrent de questions.

Levant les mains pour les faire taire, Harry prit un instant pour vérifier que nul journaliste ne se tenait parmi la petite troupe assemblée puis prit la parole.

- « Hermione est… Epuisée. Sa Médicomage fait tout la rendre plus forte pour que la naissance se passe bien. Apparemment le bébé devrait aller bien, même s'il est en avance, et… »

Mais Harry ne put poursuivre et se contenta de soupirer, passant une main lasse sur son visage. A quel moment tout avait-il dérapé ? Il avait été si heureux cet après-midi de fêter son anniversaire avec tous ses amis… Et maintenant il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait…

Sentant les tourments de Harry et connaissant ce regard un peu perdu qu'elle lui avait déjà trop vu, Ginny glissa sa main dans la sienne et se contenta de lancer :

- « Ceux qui se soucient vraiment de Hermione peuvent rester, mais ça ne sert à rien d'attendre dans ce couloir. Allez prendre un thé ou quelque chose à manger. Et si un seul d'entre vous adresse ne serait-ce qu'un mot à un journaliste ou pire à Rita Skeeter, mon Chauve-Furie semblera une douce punition par rapport à ce que je laisserai Harry et Ron vous faire, c'est bien clair ? »

Quelques sourires amusés répondirent aux propos de Ginny, car ceux qui étaient là n'étaient que ceux qui avaient déjà soutenu Hermione malgré tout : malgré la presse, malgré la rumeur, malgré l'opprobre que sa condition de mère célibataire jetait sur elle. Mais ils obtempérèrent : Neville passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hannah, donnant une tape dans le dos de Seamus puis de Dean et leur proposa un café, en attendant, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Charlie souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de Ginny, qui aussitôt les répéta à Harry, puis s'éclipsa, emmenant Luna, George et Bill dans son sillage.

Le couloir, déserté de la famille recomposée d'Hermione semblait immense et vide et Harry se sentit soudain petit et impuissant devant ce qui allait se passer. Il s'inquiétait tant pour Hermione. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Hermione avait été son roc, le seul élément fiable de son univers, résolvant l'énigme des potions de Snape pour lui permettre d'accéder à la Pierre Philosophale, découvrant que c'était un Basilic qui avait pétrifié Miss Teigne, Colin Crivey, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et Justin Finch-Fletchey, l'aidant à sauver Sirius et Buck grâce à son Retourneur de Temps, le croyant sans sourciller quand il lui avait dit ne pas avoir mis son nom sur la coupe de feu, fondant l'Armée de Dumbledore et surtout restant à ses côtés durant toute la chasse des Horcruxes, même lorsque tout semblait perdu, même après avoir été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange… Harry sentit soudain la main de Ginny caresser tendrement sa joue et fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées.

« Ca va aller, Harry. Je suis sûre que ça va aller. »

Comme pour la contredire, Ron, qui faisait les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre du couloir depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la chambre de Hermione, en grommelant des propos assez inintelligibles dont parfois des mots comme : fouine malfaisante ou manteau de fourrure s'échappaient, s'arrêta soudain, fixant un point derrière eux, les sourcils froncés.

Molly Weasley, entourée des parents d'Hermione venait de faire irruption dans le couloir. Sous le regard empli de reproches de ses enfants et de celui qu'elle considérait comme un septième fils, elle ne put se retenir de rougir, mais avança courageusement pour affronter ses fautes.

Harry ne disait rien, mais ses poings se contractaient sur ses côtés, signe incontestable de sa frustration. Ron se tenait à présent à côté de lui, fixant sa mère de ses grands yeux bleus où colère le disputait à déception. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, contractant sa mâchoire comme pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

Harry soupira et tourna le dos à celle qui avait toujours été comme une mère pour lui, se rapprochant de la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Mrs Weasley eut un geste pour tenter de le retenir, mais soupira, visiblement peinée.

« Je suis allée chercher Mr et Mrs Granger. Je- » Mais le regard dur et empli de chagrin de Ginny la rendit muette. « Je suis tellement désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle écoutait, je- »

- « Tais-toi. » Souffla Ron, d'un ton sans haine mais pourtant si froid. « Ne dis plus un mot. Tu lui présenteras tes excuses toi-même… Plus tard, si- »

- « Ron, ça va aller. » le coupa Ginny, têtue.

- « Comment ça « si » ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Mrs Granger. « Sa tension pose problème ? »

- « Sa Médicomage fait tout son possible pour que tout se passe bien, mais… »

- « Mais c'est une naissance à risques, nous savons, oui. » déclara Mr Granger, tentant de maitriser son inquiétude en en appelant à ses connaissances médicales.

Mrs Weasley allait poser une question lorsqu'ils entendirent une plainte en provenance de la chambre de Hermione et aussitôt tous se précipitèrent, sur les talons de Harry.

La Médicomage Williamson était en train de lancer un sortilège, faisant briller un halo bleuté autour d'Hermione.

- « Respirez profondément, Hermione, je sais que ça fait mal, mais ce sortilège aidera votre bébé. Il agit comme un décontractant musculaire, cela facilitera son passage. »

Hermione, encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était seulement quelques instants auparavant, hocha la tête, et gémit à nouveau lorsque le halo bleuté s'intensifia. Lorsqu'enfin la Médicomage eut terminé l'enchantement, Hermione poussa un long soupir saccadé de souffrance à peine contenue.

Ignorant à nouveau les consignes de la Médicomage qui l'avait pourtant prié de rester à l'extérieur, Harry se glissa dans la chambre et prit la main de Hermione avant de lui murmurer.

- « Tes parents sont là. Et Ginny m'a dit que Charlie se chargeait de prévenir Viktor. » Hermione lui fit un sourire, mais elle était d'ores et déjà si épuisée que cela se traduisit à peine par un étirement de ses lèvres. Plus qu'inquiet de voir son amie dans cet état semi-conscient, Harry releva la tête vers la Médicomage et déclara d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction : « Je reste auprès d'elle. »

La Médicomage sembla hésiter un instant mais hocha finalement la tête avant de répondre :

« Cela prendra encore quelques heures, veillez à ce qu'elle se repose le plus possible. » Mr et Mrs Granger vinrent lui parler quelques instants, lui disant à quel point ils étaient fiers d'elle et de ce qu'elle a accompli, à quel point ils étaient ravis de devenir grands-parents, faisant couler sur les joues de la jeune femme des torrents de larmes.

Hermione sommeillait tant bien que mal entre deux contractions, mais elles étaient si fréquentes qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de repos. Les minutes semblaient filer si doucement que Harry pensa un moment que quelqu'un avait utilisé un Retourneur de Temps. Après un énième examen, la Medicomage annonça :

- « C'est pour maintenant. »

Contraints et forcés, Ginny et Ron quittèrent donc la pièce, échangeant un regard avec Harry à la fois pour l'encourager et pour lui dire de ne pas faillir.

Inspirant pour se donner du courage, Harry observa un moment Hermione. Elle était encore plus pâle si cela était possible, de la sueur avait mouillé ses cheveux qui s'étaient collés un peu partout sur son visage, sa respiration est saccadée. Elle ne parvenait même plus à retenir ses gémissements, le visage crispé de douleur.

Se sentant soudain désespérément inutile, Harry ne savait plus que faire, heureusement, la Médicomage le préssentit et lui donna aussitôt comme consigne de passer un bras autour des épaules de Hermione pour la soutenir quand elle pousserait.

Sarah lança un nouveau sortilège sur Hermione, lui expliquant que cela permettait que la gravité s'exerce malgré sa position allongée, puis elle prit sa place entre les jambes écartées de Hermione.

Harry faisait tout son possible pour rester concentré alors que Hermione lui broyait les doigts en gémissant qu'elle avait trop mal, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Il lui essuyait le front entre deux poussées, l'encourageant à continuer, à suivre les directives de la Médicomage, faisant de son mieux pour soutenir le dos de Hermione, l'aidant comme il le pouvait, prenant part autant que possible à cette naissance.

Après ce qui lui sembla à Harry être des heures, il vit la Médicomage tendre à la Maginurse un tout petit bébé, tout rose, couvert d'une substance blanchâtre, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard. Le bébé ne pleurait pas, se contentant d'émettre un son semblable à un miaulement. Il est petit, bouffi, pas très propre, et pourtant, c'est la plus belle chose qu'Harry n'ait jamais vue de sa vie.


	91. Chapter 91

***passe timidement la tête par la porte* Désolée, j'ai encore totalement oublier d'updater sur ce site. J'espère que les quelques lecteurs qui me suivent n'en auront pas perdu patience… **

**Merci bcp à tous de vos reviews, je ne suis pas très douée pour y répondre (j'en oublie tjs la moitié:/) mais sachez qu'elles me font très très très plaisir ! **

**Pour les curieux, la suite de cette histoire est sur l'autre site surlequel je publie bcp plus et plus souvent : hpfanfiction . org. J'y ai déjà retrouvé certains d'entre vous, et j'en suis ravie !**

**91 : Lion et Equations**

Dès que Hermione eut accouché, tout se passa à une vitesse vertigineuse : une Maginurse lui fit avaler plusieurs potions les unes après les autres tandis, que la Médicomage emmenait le bébé un peu plus loin, vers une table d'examen.

Harry était comme pétrifié, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête : il avait à la fois envie d'aller voir le bébé au plus vite, mais aussi de rester auprès de son amie pour veiller sur elle. Ce fut la main de Hermione, tirant sur la sienne, qui le sortit brusquement de son hébétude.

Incapable jusque-là de quitter le bébé des yeux, il se retourna aussitôt vers elle, craignant qu'elle ne se sente mal. Elle était toujours très pâle, mais les potions qu'on lui avait administrées semblaient l'avoir tout de même quelque peu revigorée.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Je ne l'entends pas pleurer, je… » s'enquit-elle, plus inquiète du bébé que de sa propre santé.

La Médicomage l'entendit et ce fut elle qui lui répondit avant même que Harry n'ouvre la bouche :

- « Il va très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione. Je finis de m'occuper de lui et je vous l'amène. »

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, Sarah se tourna vers Harry et Hermione, tenant entre ses bras, bien emmitouflé dans une sorte de drap épais dont dépassaient seulement son visage et ses deux petits poings serrés, le bébé que Hermione venait de mettre au monde. Sarah s'approcha avec un sourire visiblement soulagé et le déposa sur la poitrine de Hermione contre laquelle il se nicha immédiatement en émettant des petits bruits de succion.

- « Il commence déjà à avoir faim, mais surtout ne lui donnez pas le sein. Les potions que vous venez de prendre lui seraient néfastes. » Hermione hocha vivement la tête. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le moindre risque. Satisfaite, la Médicomage poursuivit ses explications : « Il est né en avance, mais il n'a eu besoin d'aucun fortifiant ou sortilège. En revanche, il reste quelques soins à vous faire Hermione, mais cela peut attendre... Nous allons tous sortir quelques instants, pour vous laisser le temps de faire connaissance avec votre fils… Et quand nous reviendrons, Harry pourra même l'emmener à votre famille qui, j'en suis sûre, doit piaffer d'impatience dans le couloir. » termina-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué. L'accouchement de Hermione semblait l'avoir elle aussi vidé de toute énergie.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, abîmée dans la contemplation de son fils.

_Son fils. _

Elle avait un fils.

Ca semblait tellement irréel. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle le regardait, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un sentiment si fort et si nouveau qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, pourtant sans l'avoir encore jamais éprouvé : de l'amour maternel.

Elle resta ainsi, d'infinies minutes, à laisser ses doigts glisser le long des traits qu'elle apprenait à connaître. La joue rebondie d'abord, le sourcil sombre, le nez, si petit, si rond, la bouche, fine courbe rosée qui déjà se tendait pour téter… Elle découvrait et pourtant elle avait l'impression de déjà connaître par cœur les moindres courbes du visage de son fils. Elle laissa courir un instant son doigt dans les boucles brunes, si semblables aux siennes, qui ornaient la tête du nourrisson avant d'à nouveau caresser ses joues, si tendres et si douces. Il bailla et ouvrit doucement ses yeux voilés, d'un bleu si sombre qu'ils en semblaient presque noirs; arrachant un soupir énamouré à sa mère.

Quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte, faisant émerger Hermione de sa contemplation. Elle pria son visiteur d'entrer et un instant plus tard, elle vit le visage rayonnant de Harry apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, et il vint se poster tout près d'elle, observant lui aussi, dans un silence empreint d'émotions, le nouveau-né si paisiblement étendu dans les bras de sa mère.

- « Tout le monde est tellement soulagé que tu ailles bien. » murmura-t-il quelques instants plus tard. « La Médicomage a expliqué un tas de choses à tes parents… Tu devrais apparemment rester une semaine ici pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus de problème avec ta tension, mais maintenant que tu as accouché, elle a dit que tu pourrais prendre des potions plus efficaces, comme celles qu'on t'a données tout de suite après la naissance… » Il soupira, visiblement rasséréné. Il s'était tellement inquiété pour Hermione qu'il avait eu peine à croire qu'elle allait pouvoir guérir aussi rapidement. Mais force était de constater qu'il avait dû mésestimer la médecine sorcière. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser les soucis qu'il avait pu avoir, il ajouta : « Je connais pas mal de personnes, à commencer par moi, qui rêvent de savoir comment tu vas appeler ce petit bonhomme… »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Durant ses longues nuits solitaires, alors qu'elle préparait la potion qui lui permettrait de séparer les essences sanguines, Hermione avait longuement réfléchi au prénom qu'elle donnerait à ce bébé, sans jamais parvenir à trouver un prénom qui lui convienne.

Comme Sirius lui avait confié que la tradition de nommer les enfants d'après des étoiles ou des constellations était la seule chose qu'il appréciait dans sa famille, elle avait cherché dans ses livres d'astronomie, mais rien ne lui avait semblé approprié. Tout lui semblait trop solennel, trop lourd à porter pour un enfant.

- « Je ne sais pas vraiment. » répondit-elle distraitement en posant doucement sa main sur le ventre du bébé, la regardant s'abaisser et se relever au rythme de ses respirations profondes.

Emu de la voir ainsi perdue dans la contemplation de son fils, Harry continua à lui résumer les explications que Sarah avaient fournies à tous ceux amassés dans le couloir.

- « La Médicomage a aussi dit que pour un bébé né en avance, c'est très rare de ne pas avoir besoin de soins et potions fortifiantes. Elle dit qu'il est fort comme un lion, ça a fait rire tes parents, ils avaient l'air tellement soulagés- »

Hermione redressa soudainement la tête, surprenant Harry en le fixant avec un air qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien, et qui signifiait qu'elle venait d'avoir une de ses idées brillantes.

- « Leo. Il s'appelle Leo. » déclara-t-elle soudain.

- « Leo ? » répéta doucement Harry, surpris. Regardant le bébé de près, il se surprit à penser qu'avec le halo de boucles brunes qui entouraient son crâne, tel une crinière, c'était simplement parfait.

- « Leo Gideon Granger. » lui répondit Hermione, l'air plus que décidé. « Et je voudrais que tu sois son parrain, s'il-te-plaît. »

Harry parut étonné, comme il l'était toujours lorsqu'il recevait une preuve de son importance dans la vie des autres, mais accepta avec joie. Il plaisanta même avec Hermione, lui disant qu'elle l'avait fait exprès pour être sûre qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier l'anniversaire de son filleul puisqu'il était le même que le sien.

Peu de temps après, comme convenu, Sarah revint. Elle était sans doute allée se rafraîchir car elle avait l'air beaucoup moins fatiguée que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce.

- « Harry, vous pouvez emmener le bébé rencontrer sa famille. » Elle s'assura de l'accord de Hermione d'un regard et poursuivit : « Hermione a encore quelques soins à subir et après elle sera amenée dans sa chambre. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous y rendre si vous le souhaitez. Ça vous convient ? »

Ne comprenant pas trop de quoi il retournait mais faisant confiance à la Médicomage Williamson, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête avant de prendre délicatement le petit Leo des bras de sa mère et de l'emmener avec lui. Fier comme seul aurait pu normalement l'être un père en de telles circonstances, Harry passa la porte et fut accueilli par les exclamations émues de leurs amis.

Le séjour de Hermione à Sainte Mangouste lui parut à la fois durer trop peu de temps et s'éterniser.

En effet, toutes les potions médicinales qu'on lui avait données lui avaient rapidement permis de retrouver de l'énergie, mais elle s'était vite retrouvée avec la sensation de tourner en rond entre les visites, pourtant nombreuses, qu'elle recevait.

Hermione avait réalisé avec bonheur que Leo était un bébé facile qui ne pleurait que peu et qui se nourrissait très bien. Aussi, elle avait donc beaucoup de temps pour elle-même, et inlassablement, son esprit vagabondait vers ce qui dorénavant était devenu concret : elle allait pouvoir séparer les essences sanguines de son fils afin de révéler le Black's Compendium.

Durant son séjour à la maternité, Hermione fut surprise de constater à quel point ses amis faisaient corps autour d'elle et de son fils. Non seulement Harry, Ron et Ginny, qui lui faisaient montre d'un soutien indéfectible, mais aussi Remus ou Viktor et Sacha qui avaient pris le premier Portoloin depuis Vratsa dès que Patronus de Charlie les avait prévenus. Elle était touchée de leur sollicitude, mais au fond, elle ne comprenait pas trop.

Elle savait qu'être fille-mère était quelque chose de mal vu voire honteux dans le monde sorcier, mais tous la traitaient comme une victime, ils se montraient compatissants et elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer.

Elle pensa rapidement que Skeeter devait encore avoir fait des siennes et que c'était de cela que ses amis tentaient de la protéger. Aussi, elle avait, en cachette, mis la main sur plusieurs exemplaires de la Gazette, mais n'avait trouvé que des articles sans intérêt sur le prochain évènement mondain à venir ou le dernier Nimbus sorti. Il avait bien été mentionné un jour que Malfoy s'était fait molesté par deux inconnus, mais avec son passé, ça ne semblait malheureusement pas à un fait exceptionnel. D'aucuns devaient en vouloir aux Malfoy de leur rôle pendant la guerre et avaient cherché vengeance.

Hermione était étonnée que Skeeter ne s'en donne pas à cœur joie. Après tout, la naissance de son fils aurait dû être l'apothéose de la vengeance de la journaliste, mais rien n'était paru semblait-il. Pas même un entrefilet pour annoncer la naissance de Leo Granger. Rien.

Hermione soupçonnait bien Harry d'avoir usé de son influence, mais il restait étonnamment muet sur le sujet, tout comme Ron et lui le restaient quant aux égratignures qui avaient orné leurs poings le lendemain de la naissance de Leo.

Mais Hermione ne voulait plus penser à cela, c'était vers l'avenir qu'elle voulait se tourner. Vers Leo, et vers Sirius dont le retour vers elle, _vers eux_, semblait enfin de plus en plus concret.

Dès son retour à Grimmauld Place, Hermione se laissa emporter par une routine plutôt confortable : elle prenait soin de Leo toute la journée, ainsi que de Teddy quand Remus travaillait, ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps de refaire la potion de séparation des essences sanguines. En effet, faute de surveillance, celle-ci avait pris une couleur noire, signe irréfutable d'échec, durant le séjour de Hermione à Sainte Mangouste.

Alors patiemment, obstinément, Hermione s'était remise en quête de tous les ingrédients et avait recommencé à préparer la potion nécessaire à la séparation des essences sanguines. Dès que Leo dormait à poings fermés, prenant garde à ne se faire remarquer par aucun de ses colocataires, elle se glissait jusqu'au grenier pour surveiller sa potion, bien décidée à ne pas la laisser perdre cette fois. Elle ne reproduirait plus l'erreur de laisser sa potion seule, même pour quelques heures, comme elle l'avait initialement cru en se rendant au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de Harry.

L'automne était presque là lorsqu'enfin tout fut prêt et que Hermione pu, d'un geste hésitant, prélever un peu du sang de son fils. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Remus étaient tous au travail et Molly était venue chercher Teddy pour l'emmener chez Andromeda. Hermione était donc parfaitement seule avec son fils, une occurrence suffisamment rare dont elle savait qu'elle devait profiter.

Nerveusement mais en essayant de rester la plus concentrée possible, elle effectua le rituel. Calmement, elle mélangea la potion avec le sang de son fils, plaçant ensuite le liquide dans un récipient d'argent parfaitement plane, comme il l'était écrit dans les ouvrages qu'elle avait trouvés lors de son séjour en Bulgarie.

Puis, elle prononça la formule et eut la surprise de voir sous ses yeux le sang se diviser. D'un côté, se rassemblait un sang d'un rouge vermillon et de l'autre ce qu'il restait coagulait et noircissait. Cela démontrait à Hermione que la potion fonctionnait bien : le sang d'origine moldue avait été tout simplement annihilé, comme le mentionnait l'Histoire de Durmstang.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Leo qui dormait, oublieux de ce qui se tramait, bien au chaud dans son berceau, Hermione s'empara d'un geste fébrile du grimoire ancestral des Black et l'ouvrit.

C'était l'instant de vérité. Elle tenait là le seul espoir de ramener Sirius et elle ne le savait que trop. D'une main tremblante, elle inclina la fiole qui contenait le sang pur et laissa choir une goutte écarlate sur les pages vierges.

Durant un instant qui sembla s'étirer jusqu'à l'infini, rien ne se produisit. Hermione retenait son souffle.

Soudain, elle sentit le livrer vibrer, et Hermione sentit l'impatience la gagner encore plus. Tout se passait exactement comme ce jour-là, dans la Réserve avec Regulus. Elle ne put retenir une petite exclamation de joie lorsque des runes, du même rouge que le sang qu'elle venait de répandre, apparurent, avant de s'estomper progressivement pour laisser place à des lettres désordonnées, qui peu à peu se lièrent les unes aux autres pour former des mots.

Tout y était, exactement comme dans son souvenir. Les annotations, les rajouts, les réécritures : tout. Ca y était. Elle avait la clef pour ramener Sirius. Et plus rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. A grand peine, elle se retint de laisser éclater sa joie : elle ne devait pas réveiller Leo. Mais elle ne put retenir les larmes de soulagement qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

Enfin, était le mot qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Enfin elle allait retrouver Sirius. Enfin.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, Hermione s'empara de plumes et de parchemins et se mit au travail, faisant de son mieux pour se souvenir des calculs qu'elle avait déjà faits en 1977. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Qui sait ce qui se produirait si à nouveau le sort échouait ?

Alors elle posa ses équations arithmantiques, celles qui lui permettraient enfin de déterminer quand et comment le Dies Eudaimon devait être lancé pour ramener Sirius.

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent. Hermione donnait le change à ses amis, passant officiellement ses journées à s'occuper de son fils et occasionnellement de Teddy, mais dès qu'elle avait un instant de libre, c'était à ses équations qu'elle se consacrait.

Dès sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste, elle avait songé à trouver un travail pour participer aux frais courants de la vie en commun, mais Harry avait refusé tout net. Après tout, comme elle était le plus souvent à la maison, c'était souvent elle qui s'occupait de tout ce qui concernait les sorts ménagers, et considérant tout ce qu'elle avait fait au moment de la réhabilitation de la maison, il n'était que justice qu'il l'hébergeât avait-il décrété en refusant son argent.

Mais Hermione ne souhaitait pas vivre ainsi aux crochets de son ami. Alors, même en sachant qu'elle se heurterait certainement aux préjugés de la société sorcière surtout aussi peu de temps après la naissance de son fils, Hermione sollicita un entretien avec Kingsley.

Conscient des qualités de la jeune femme, mais ne pouvant pas se permettre que son embauche soit publique, Kingsley lui proposa alors un marché aussi simple qu'astucieux : il lui confierait certains dossiers, qu'elle devrait analyser et annoter avant de les lui rendre.

La paie n'était pas mirobolante, mais le travail était plus qu'intéressant. L'avantage premier cependant qu'y avait trouvé Hermione était qu'elle pouvait sans souci travailler depuis Grimmauld Place.

Elle était ravie de ce nouveau travail qui la faisait enfin se sentir utile. A mille lieux du désespoir qui était sien devant les calculs et les équations issus du Black's Compendium qui lui semblaient tout simplement insolubles.


	92. Chapter 92

**92 : Blocage et Archéologie**

Hermione n'y arrivait pas et cela la désespérait. Les premiers calculs avaient été rapidement résolus grâce aux souvenirs de ceux qu'elle avait faits en 1977. Mais les nouvelles équations qui en avaient découlé lui échappaient complètement.

Elle avait même découvert à sa grande surprise une annotation qui ajoutait un vecteur différentiel dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Jamais elle n'avait pu porter ses recherches aussi loin lorsqu'elle travaillait à côté de Regulus et elle se retrouvait dorénavant complètement seule face à ce qui lui paraissait un mur impénétrable.

Evidemment, elle avait sollicité le Professeur Vector, qui l'avait aiguillée pour quelques calculs mais avait malheureusement été dans l'impossibilité d'identifier ce vecteur et lui avait conseillé de voir soit un archéo-arithmancien, soit un chercheur en arithmancie.

Hermione avait aussitôt pris attache auprès de différents bureaux spécialisés, mais la somme d'argent qu'on lui demandait ne serait-ce que pour entamer des recherches était tout simplement hors de ses moyens et elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas faire appel à Harry.

Hermione était perdue. Elle avait bataillé tant et tellement pour faire revenir Sirius et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait bloquée à seulement quelques équations de son but. Elle hésitait entre rage et désespoir, mais au fond, sa volonté farouche demeurait intacte.

Elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Pas maintenant.

Alors, s'armant de toute sa détermination, elle décida de consacrer encore plus de temps à ses calculs, et pas seulement les maigres heures qu'elle pouvait voler deci delà pendant que Leo dormait et que ses amis étaient absents.

Le retour de Sirius lui semblait si tangible, si proche, que chaque jour qui passait sans qu'elle avançât dans ses recherches lui semblait torture.

Et surtout, il y avait Leo qui tous les jours lui rappelait douloureusement l'absence de Sirius.

Si le nourrisson qu'il avait été avait tenu d'elle presque tous ses traits, il n'en était rien quelques mois plus tard. Il avait tant changé en si peu de temps : ses yeux, qui à la naissance étaient d'un bleu si sombre que tous avaient pensé qu'ils seraient marron foncé comme ceux de Hermione s'étaient peu à peu éclaircis pour se fixer sur le gris tempête, si semblable à celui de son père.

Son visage avait quelque peu perdu de son arrondi, marquant un peu plus ses pommettes, lui conférant les traits si distinctifs des Black que Sirius haïssait tant. Seuls ses cheveux étaient restés bruns et bouclés comme ceux de sa mère. Hermione avait cependant eu le plaisir de constater qu'ils paraissaient plus fins que les siens, et espérait, dans un accès de superficialité qui lui était peu commun, que son fils échappe à la tignasse des Granger.

Hermione s'épanouissait dans son rôle de mère comme elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Evidemment, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée avoir un enfant si jeune, mais finalement, elle avait découvert que s'occuper de Leo, le nourrir, le baigner, jouer avec lui, l'emplissait d'un bonheur simple qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver, elle qui se repaissait habituellement de calme et de lecture.

Lorsque le froid avait commencé doucement à s'emparer de Londres et s'infiltrer dans Grimmauld Place, Hermione avait aussitôt procédé à quelques aménagements dans la Bibliothèque. Elle avait installé dans un coin de la pièce un épais tapis, ainsi que nombreux jouets et même des couvertures pour que Teddy et Leo puissent s'amuser. Elle avait également métamorphosé deux des imposants fauteuils de la pièce en lits à barreaux pour que les enfants puissent aussi dormir nimbés de la chaleur du feu qui ronronnait dans l'âtre.

Et puis surtout, même si elle ne se l'avouait pas vraiment, Hermione avait fait ces aménagements pour tenter de grappiller quelques instants de plus à consacrer à ses recherches. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, surveillant les deux enfants du coin de l'œil, elle s'installait à la table, disposait devant elle ses feuilles de notes relatives aux équations arithmantiques à résoudre, et se remettait à sa tâche, plus déterminée que jamais.

Elle s'immergeait tant et tellement dans ses recherches qu'elle finissait par perdre conscience de ce qui l'entourait et un jour, ce fut seulement lorsque la porte du rez-de-chaussée claqua lourdement qu'elle réalisa que non seulement les deux garçons s'étaient paisiblement endormis sans même qu'elle le remarque, mais aussi qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de masquer ses travaux alors que des pas résonnaient dans les escaliers.

Elle eut à peine le temps de disposer quelques parchemins vierges par-dessus ceux qu'elle avait noircis d'encre, avant que le visage de Remus n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aussitôt, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de lui indiquer d'un geste leurs deux fils, endormis sagement sur leur tapis de jeu.

Dans un soupir épuisé, Remus se laissa choir sur la chaise située face à Hermione. Fermant les yeux pour passer une main lasse sur son visage, il massa ensuite doucement ses tempes. La journée semblait avoir été vraiment très longue pour lui.

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux et avisant les quelques écritures qu'il pouvait apercevoir, Remus fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris puisque Hermione lui avait dit la veille avoir seulement fini de traiter un dossier capital pour le Ministre, et chuchota :

« Encore un travail pour Kingsley ? »

« Non, ce sont des recherches personnelles. » tenta d'éluder Hermione. Mais Remus ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et tendit le bras pour s'emparer d'une feuille. « Ce sont toujours les mêmes recherches, Remus. » mentit-elle en tentant d'éloigner ses calculs des mains de son ami.

« Encore tes recherches sur le sang pur ? » s'étonna-t-il, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas lever la voix afin de ne pas réveiller les enfants. « Je croyais que tu avais enfin abandonné ces histoires. » conclut-il sur un ton étrange que Hermione ne sut déchiffrer, laissant son regard dériver vers Leo, comme si ce dernier avait un lien avec l'objet de ses inquiétudes.

Hermione avait un temps pensé utiliser le travail qu'elle faisait pour Kingsley comme excuse à ses recherches, mais elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais corroboré son mensonge, alors finalement, ignorant l'attitude pour le moins étrange de Remus, elle se cacha à nouveau derrière ce qui lui avait tant servit jusqu'à présent.

« Oui, ce sont encore mes recherches sur la pureté sanguine. » avoua-t-elle en espérant assouvir toute la curiosité de Remus.

Remus soupira lourdement avant de tendre la main et de s'emparer d'un parchemin particulièrement raturé et de demander :

« Et tu peux m'expliquer ce que l'intégration multivectorielle différentielle vient faire dans tes recherches ? »

Hermione eut soudain envie de se gifler. Evidemment que contrairement à Ginny, Harry ou Ron qui n'avaient jamais étudié l'arithmancie, Remus allait comprendre ses notes. Bon sang ! Elle avait oublié à quel point il était bon élève dans cette matière alors même qu'elle avait préparé tant de devoirs avec lui !

Tentant de garder son calme malgré l'angoisse d'être percée à jour, Hermione répondit du mieux qu'elle le put :

« Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment, et je pense que je ne le saurai jamais. » Devant le regard surpris de Remus, elle étoffa son mensonge : « J'ai trouvé ces équations dans un livre et elles sont censées m'apporter la réponse que je cherche, me faire comprendre ce qui différencie intrinsèquement le sang pur d'un autre sang sorcier… Mais elles sont bien trop complexes pour moi… »

« Trop complexes pour toi ? » répéta Remus, incrédule. « Mais enfin, tu es une des meilleures arithmanciennes que je connaisse ! »

Finalement soulagée que Remus croie le scenario qu'elle venait de lui présenter, elle dévoila ses notes, allant même jusqu'à lui parler de ce vecteur qui lui était inconnu et des conseils que lui avait donné le Professeur Vector.

Lorsqu'elle lui expliqua qu'elle se retrouvait bloquée parce qu'incapable de payer un cabinet spécialisé, Remus la coupa aussitôt :

« Mais tu connais un des meilleurs chercheurs en arithmancie actuel et tu n'y as même pas pensé ? » Devant le regard empli d'incompréhension de son amie, il ajouta : « Ezrah. Ezrah Williamson. Il publie régulièrement des articles dans « Arithmancie au quotidien »… Je sais que tu es y abonnée… Hermione, je pensais que tu avais remarqué son nom. »

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques instants, Hermione eut envie de se gifler devant sa stupidité. Elle avait travaillé avec Ezrah. Il lui avait parlé de son ambition de devenir chercheur en arithmancie, elle avait dû lire son nom à de multiples reprises… Et elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il s'agissait de son camarade d'études.

« Mais il doit faire partie d'un de ses cabinets qui demandent de l'argent… Je ne pourrai jamais le payer à la hauteur de ses compétences… » se désola Hermione, ses espoirs semblant s'envoler.

« Je pense que tu devrais déjà prendre contact avec lui. Ou parles-en à sa femme, elle te dira ce qu'il en est. »

« Sa femme ? » répéta Hermione, étonnée, en fixant Remus pour qu'il lui explique de qui il pouvait bien parler.

Réalisant que Teddy était en train de se réveiller de sa sieste, Remus se leva pour aller le chercher et avec un sourire complice expliqua :

« Sarah Williamson, ta Médicomage. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra mieux que quiconque le but de tes recherches. » D'humeur visiblement soudain taquine, il ajouta, tandis qu'il prenait son fils dans ses bras : « Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu perds la mémoire, Hermione. » Voyant Hermione qui semblait soudain piaffer d'impatience, il assura : « Vas-y tout de suite si tu veux, je surveillerai les garçons. »

Après quelques hésitations face à l'état de fatigue de Remus que leurs enfants n'allaient certainement pas contribuer à améliorer, Hermione transplana vers Sainte Mangouste.

Evidemment, comme elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous, la sorcière d'accueil tenta de l'envoyer sur les roses, mais heureusement, une des Maginurses qui travaillait auprès de Sarah passa à ce moment-là. Aussi, utilisant une vieille ruse, Hermione en profita pour la saluer comme si elle était une connaissance, et lui emboîta le pas. Si la Maginurse en fut étonnée, elle ne le montra pas et laissa Hermione la suivre vers la Maternité.

Hermione patienta ce qui lui sembla des heures dans le couloir avant que Sarah n'émerge d'une des salles d'accouchement. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers la Médicomage et lui proposa de boire un thé en sa compagnie dans la petite cafétéria de l'hôpital.

La proposition de Hermione sembla plus que surprendre Sarah, mais elle accepta néanmoins, visiblement à la fois poussée par la curiosité et un réel besoin de décompresser un peu.

Dès qu'elles furent installées, Hermione s'excusa de son comportement plus qu'inhabituel et lui exposa sa requête. Sarah paru tout d'abord agacée d'être ainsi sollicitée, mais dès que celle-ci lui exposa l'objet de ses recherches, elle s'exclama :

« Vous voulez prouver scientifiquement que les Sang Pur ne sont pas plus magiques que les Nés de Moldus ? »

« C'est le but de mes recherches, en effet. » mentit Hermione.

Sarah demeura pensive un long instant. Comme si elle jaugeait ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Vous savez que je suis Née de Moldus ? » demanda-t-elle pensivement.

« Oui, je le savais. » répondit Hermione, se demandant où Sarah voulait en venir.

« Alors vous savez que j'ai dû faire face à des préjugés toute ma vie, comme vous, pour prouver que je n'étais pas moins sorcière que certains. » Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne savait que trop douloureusement ce que c'était que de se voir reprocher sa naissance. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes venue me voir. Vous pensez que je pourrai persuader mon mari mieux que quiconque, c'est bien ça ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est Remus qui m'a conseillé de vous en parler. Il m'a dit que vous comprendriez. Je crois qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi. » conclut-elle avec un sourire.

Leurs thés finis, Sarah pria Hermione de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau où elle utilisa la cheminée pour contacter son mari immédiatement. Après un bref échange, elle se redressa et se tourna vers Hermione :

« Il vous attend demain à 10h à son étude. » Elle s'empara d'un bout de papier, griffonna rapidement quelques mots avant de la tendre à Hermione. « Voilà l'adresse. Et surtout soyez à l'heure : Ezrah ne supporte pas les retardataires. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle aurait l'aide d'Ezrah. Après des semaines à s'épuiser sur ces calculs, à se ronger les sangs de ne pas y arriver, voilà qu'enfin, un espoir naissait.

Mais alors qu'elle remerciait chaleureusement Sarah, les remords envahirent brusquement Hermione. Elle s'en voulait de mentir à tous. Sarah avait toujours été si gentille et généreuse envers elle, et la seule façon dont elle la remerciait c'était en lui mentant. Remus l'avait soutenue depuis toujours. Il avait même risqué de perdre la garde de Teddy par sa faute, et elle lui mentait à lui aussi.

Elle se dégoutait.

Elle retourna à Grimmauld Place le cœur à la fois lourd et empli d'espoir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, où Remus était en train de donner sa compote à Leo - ou plutôt Remus essayant d'éviter les projectiles que recrachait Leo - qu'à nouveau la résolution de Hermione fut assez forte pour porter ses mensonges.

Elle devait ramener Sirius et mentir n'était finalement qu'un faible prix à payer face à ça. Tant pis, si le jour où la vérité serait dévoilée elle devait faire face à la déception, la colère ou l'incompréhension de ses amis. Cela signifiera qu'elle sera parvenue à sortir Sirius des limbes qui l'emprisonnait, et l'opprobre n'était rien comparé à ce vers quoi elle tendait.

A nouveau résolue et surtout soulagée d'avoir l'aide de Ezrah, Hermione pénétra dans la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres, pour aider Remus qui venait de recevoir l'équivalent d'une cuillérée de compote de pommes en plein visage.

Hermione dormit mal cette nuit-là, anxieuse de son rendez-vous avec Ezrah le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué son entretien avec le chercheur en arithmancie lors du dîner, Harry et Ron avaient aussitôt exprimé leur désaccord qu'elle poursuive ses recherches sur la pureté sanguine, mais après un débat pour le moins véhément, ils s'étaient à nouveau inclinés, obtenant tout de même de Hermione la promesse qu'elle ne voit plus Malfoy.

Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi ses amis semblaient tenir autant à cette promesse, mais étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus besoin ni du sang de Malfoy, ni de la Bibliothèque de sa famille, elle leur céda bien volontiers.

Comme si elle mourrait d'envie d'aider son amie, Ginny proposa immédiatement de garder Teddy et Leo pour que Hermione puisse être libre de se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Ravie de l'opportunité qu'elle lui offrait, elle accepta même que Ginny emmène les deux enfants au Terrier.

En effet, depuis l'anniversaire de Harry et l'incident qui avait causé la naissance prématurée de Leo, Hermione avait conservé une certaine distance envers Molly et s'était montré réticente chaque fois qu'elle avait été invitée au Terrier, trouvant souvent des prétextes plus ou moins fallacieux pour ne pas s'y rendre.

Molly avait fait amende honorable en tricotant des monceaux de layette pour Leo, mais elle ne s'était jamais directement excusée auprès de Hermione, ce qui l'avait blessée bien plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

Mais la perspective de résoudre enfin les équations qui lui permettraient de ramener Sirius rendit Hermione plus amène et elle n'exprima aucune réserve à ce que son fils se rende au Terrier.

Hermione fut incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit au petit déjeuner et lorsqu'enfin l'horloge indiqua 9h59, elle énonça fébrilement l'adresse en jetant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre de la cuisine.

L'étude d'Ezrah plu immédiatement à Hermione. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs chaudes et d'épais tapis couvraient partiellement un plancher de chêne clair. Elle laissa son regard un instant dériver sur les imposantes bibliothèques qui couvraient tous les murs sans exception. Toutes regorgeant de livres, certains avec des titres dans des langues que Hermione ne savait même pas lire. Soudain son regard se posa sur l'homme qui se tenait debout devant l'une de ses bibliothèques les plus éloignées d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là.

Hermione reconnut aussitôt Ezrah. Durant un instant, elle eut l'impression que ses souvenirs et la réalité se superposaient. Elle revit Ezrah dans son uniforme de Poudlard, avec sa cravate de la Maison Poufsouffle, son badge de préfet-en-chef brillant sur son torse alors qu'ils travaillaient tous deux sous les coups d'œil suspicieux de Mrs Pince. Et soudain, une autre vision, cauchemardesque celle-ci, s'empara de l'esprit de Hermione : Ezrah inconscient, couvert de sang, le bras droit déchiqueté par un sort qui ne lui était pas destiné.

Fermant les yeux avec force, Hermione inspira longuement, rassemblant ses esprits. Tout cela était derrière elle maintenant, à des années pour Ezrah, c'était à cette pensée qu'il fallait qu'elle s'accroche, pas à des souvenirs douloureux. Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Ezrah qui lui dit, sans pour autant se tourner vers elle :

« Je finis de ranger ces volumes et je suis à vous Miss Granger. Sarah m'a parlé de vos recherches, je suis impatient de voir ça. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle quelques instants plus tard et se rapprocha, Hermione vit passer un étrange éclat dans le regard d'Ezrah. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle eut l'impression qu'il l'avait reconnue, qu'il avait vu qu'elle était la même Hermione qu'il avait connu 20 ans auparavant, mais son regard sembla se voiler et il la fixa à nouveau, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, comme si son nom ne lui était pas familier, comme si rien n'avait existé.

Après quelques politesses échangées, il montra à Hermione une large table de travail sur laquelle elle installa ses notes, ses copies des formules du Black's Compendium et les quelques calculs qu'elle avait déjà fait.

Visiblement étonné des éléments fournis, Ezrah demeura silencieux longtemps, parcourant rapidement les notes de Hermione, allant parfois vers l'une ou l'autre de ses bibliothèques pour y chercher un livre qu'il consultait rapidement ou amenait à la table de travail. Il alla chercher des parchemins et expliqua :

« Sarah a bien fait de vous envoyer vers moi. C'est de l'arithmancie d'un niveau que j'ai rarement vu. C'est à la fois complexe et ancien. Le livre dans lequel vous avez trouvé ces équations date de quelle époque ? »

« Il n'est pas vraiment daté, mais je crois avoir reconnu des encres du XIème siècle. » répondit-elle, amusée que Ezrah posât une question qui l'avait elle-même intriguée quand elle avait découvert le livre plus d'un an auparavant.

« Ah oui » répondit-il distraitement. « Ca explique pourquoi epsilon est écrit ainsi. »

Ezrah travailla longtemps, griffonnant des équations qu'il semblait résoudre, au plus grand plaisir de Hermione qui sentait l'impatience la gagnait alors que la solution semblait approcher.

Soudain elle vit Ezrah se tendre visiblement, serrant sa plume si fort dans sa main que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il se retourna brusquement vers Hermione, et demanda d'une voix dure que Hermione ne lui avait encore jamais entendue :

« Il est hors de question que je vous aide. Allez-vous-en. » Hermione était atterrée, elle tenta de protester, bégayant sous le coup de l'émotion, et ne put que répéter qu'elle ne comprenait pas, lorsqu'il la coupa : « Ca ! » dit-il rageusement en pointant du doigt le vecteur que Hermione n'était pas parvenue à identifier. « Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et je sais très bien ce qu'elle représente ! Et ça n'est certainement pas quoique ce soit en rapport avec la pureté sanguine ! »

« Je ne… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » protesta Hermione, impressionnée de la colère sourde qui irradiait de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu si calme et si enjoué.

« C'est à la fois alpha et oméga. Le signe des nécromanciens. Il est hors de question que je vous aide pour ça. » asséna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.


	93. Chapter 93

**93 : Legilimens et Simplicité**

Hermione eut l'impression que tout son sang venait brusquement de quitter son corps. Les paroles d'Ezrah résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit. _« Le signe des nécromanciens. »_

Ca n'était tout simplement pas possible. Le Dies Eudaimon ne pouvait pas être un sortilège de nécromancie. C'était inconcevable.

Evidemment, Hermione avait toujours su que le Black's Compendium était un grimoire destiné à la magie noire. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait convaincue que la magie pouvait changer selon l'usage qu'on en faisait. Et c'était toujours vers le bien que Hermione avait tendu, quoique ça lui en ait couté. Le Dies Eudaimon ne pouvait pas être totalement maléfique.

Mais surtout, au fond d'elle, Hermione était certaine que Sirius n'était pas mort. Elle en avait la conviction. Elle se raccrochait à ce qu'elle avait vu sur la Tapisserie Ancestrale des Black. C'en était à ses yeux la preuve. Ezrah devait se tromper, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Hermione réalisa que Ezrah la fixait. Toute trace de colère semblait l'avoir abandonné pour laisser place à une curiosité non dissimulée. Alors que Hermione s'apprêtait à parler, il l'interrompit :

« Vous ne saviez vraiment pas à quoi vous aviez à faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » avoua-t-elle humblement en secouant la tête. « Et pour être franche, je pense que vous vous trompez. » Ezrah sembla plus que surpris, mais ne protesta pas, se contentant de lui faire un geste de la main pour l'enjoindre à poursuivre. « Ce sortilège n'est pas un moyen de créer des Inferi ou je ne sais quoi. C'est un sortilège de… de vie. »

Hermione grimaça, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment d'arguments pour convaincre Ezrah, et ça n'était certainement pas des formulations aussi grandiloquentes qui allaient l'aider.

« Un sortilège de vie ? » répéta-t-il, sur un ton indéniablement railleur. « Ecoutez Miss Granger, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu berner ma femme avec vos belles histoires, mais je peux vous assure que ça ne se passera pas comme ça avec moi. » Ce fut au tour de Hermione de le regarder avec surprise. Avec une grimace amère, il expliqua « Les quelques calculs que j'ai résolu vont tous dans la même direction. Et je peux vous assurer que cela n'a rien à voir avec la pureté sanguine comme vous l'avez dit à Sarah. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais ça n'est certainement pas ce que vous prétendez faire. »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Evidemment que Ezrah allait deviner le réel but de ses recherches et ne pas être dupe de ses mensonges ! Comment avait-elle pu se précipiter ainsi dans la gueule du loup ? Elle se maudissait d'avoir été aussi inconséquente.

Comment allait-elle faire pour persuader Ezrah de l'aider ? Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire la vérité. Lui faire comprendre le réel but de son entreprise. Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux alors qu'elle réalisait qu'encore une fois, le Fidelitas bloquerait dans sa gorge les mots qu'elle aurait tant voulu prononcer.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas en rester là. Ezrah représentait sa dernière chance, elle n'en était que trop consciente. Aussi, s'armant de tout son courage, Hermione prit une longue inspiration avant de parler.

« J'admets vous avoir caché la vérité. Et avoir menti à Sarah sur le réel objet de mes recherches. Croyez-moi, j'en ai honte. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. » Son regard qu'elle avait jusque-là gardé baissé, signe indéniable de sa gêne, se leva brusquement vers Ezrah et se planta dans celui de l'arithmancien. « Me croirez-vous M. Williamson, si je vous dis qu'un sortilège complexe et ancien m'empêche de dire la vérité ? Me croirez-vous si je vous dis que j'ai besoin de résoudre ses calculs pour réparer une immense injustice ? »

« Sur parole certainement pas. » répondit-il aussitôt. Il sembla réfléchir une éternité avant de poursuivre : « Les formules que vous avez amenées sont trop anciennes et complexes pour en pas avoir attisé mon intérêt. » Il sembla hésiter puis ajouta : « Je veux bien vous laisser une chance, mais ce sera la seule et unique : je veux lire votre esprit. Je déciderai alors de ce qu'il convient de faire de vous. »

Hermione inspirait et expirait le plus calmement possible, se raccrochant à son propre souffle pour ne pas montrer le moindre signe de la peur qui venait de s'emparer d'elle. Contrairement à Harry, elle n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de la Légilimencie et elle la redoutait. Elle savait à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux, elle avait tant vu Harry souffrir des incursions de Voldemort, qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. L'infime espoir que Ezrah l'aide résidait dans sa réponse.

Résignée, Hermione hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord. Tout se passa ensuite très vite : Ezrah l'invita poliment mais froidement à s'asseoir, s'empara de sa baguette et lança le sort qui lui permettrait de s'immiscer dans les méandres du cerveau de Hermione.

Aussitôt, Hermione eut l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon. Elle n'était que spectatrice des images qu'elle sentait Ezrah amener à la surface de ses pensées. C'était une sensation étrange, ni douloureuse à proprement parlé, ni pour autant agréable, une sensation d'engourdissement plutôt.

Elle aperçut des bribes de son enfance, mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas. Il y eu Poudlard, mais les images ne faisaient que défiler sous ses yeux à une vitesse folle. Ezrah cherchait manifestement quelque chose, autre chose. Il s'attarda sur les évènements du Manoir Malfoy et Hermione fit de son mieux pour boucher ses oreilles et ne pas entendre ses propres cris qui résonnaient dans ses souvenirs. Puis tout s'accéléra jusqu'à la Bataille Finale à laquelle étrangement Ezrah ne sembla accorder aucun intérêt.

Enfin, après ce qui sembla une éternité à Hermione, il atteint les souvenirs plus récents, s'arrêtant enfin lorsque les journées passées à rénover puis étudier la Tapisserie de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black firent surface.

Il suivi le fil des pensées de la Hermione d'alors, obligeant la Hermione actuelle à revivre sa découverte de l'absence de date de mort de Sirius sur la Tapisserie de famille, sa conversation matinale avec Ginny, le secret qu'elle préférait garder pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à Harry, les premiers calculs qu'elle avait faits, la potion qu'elle avait préparée, jusqu'à l'instant où elle avait lancé le sortilège et où soudain tout devint flou.

Douloureusement, elle sentit Ezrah tenter de s'accrocher à ces souvenirs, à les explorer plus avant, mais le brouillard ne fit que s'épaissir et fut bientôt remplacé par un mur impénétrable. Brusquement, Hermione sentit le lien créé par la Légilimencie se briser.

Péniblement, essoufflée comme si elle avait couru un marathon, Hermione ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir Ezrah, à genoux, visiblement éprouvé. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains et semblait avoir de grandes difficultés à reprendre sa respiration.

Bien que peu assurée et faible, Hermione se précipita à ses côtés pour tenter de l'aider, mais il lui assura qu'il irait mieux dans quelques instants.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, encore un peu haletant, Ezrah déclara laborieusement :

« Au moins, je sais que vous ne mentiez pas sur tout. Il y a effectivement un sort puissant qui bloque certains de vos souvenirs. Il faut l'étudier plus avant, mais- »

« Non, ça n'a pas d'importance. » le coupa aussitôt Hermione, certaine que Sirius la libèrerait de la prison du Fidelitas dès son retour.

Ezrah eu l'air surpris de l'apparente désinvolture de Hermione quant au sortilège présent dans sa mémoire, mais ce qu'il avait découvert dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme était si capital qu'il eut tôt fait de changer de sujet :

« Je crois que je sais ce que vous essayez réellement de faire. Et j'avoue que ça correspond mieux à ce que j'ai compris à travers les équations que vous m'avez montrées… » Il alla à sa table de travail chercher un des feuilles sur lesquelles il avait jeté des calculs, et montrant une équation qui sembla particulièrement sibylline à Hermione, il expliqua « Elles ont pour but de ramener ce qui a été perdu… Je croyais que vous vouliez tromper la mort, mais il ne l'est pas… » réfléchit-il à voix haute. Hermione n'osait pas l'interrompre, se contentant de hocher frénétiquement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il était sur la bonne voie. « J'avoue qu'après la Bataille de Poudlard quand il y a eu toutes ses proclamations officielles, je n'arrivais pas à y croire…. »

« Croire à quoi ? » demanda Hermione, ne comprenant pas le tour que venait de prendre la conversation.

« A l'innocence de Sirius Black. » répondit Ezrah avec un sourire amer. « Quand je pense que durant toutes ces années, je l'ai haï pour avoir trahi James et Lily Potter. » Il leva les yeux et avisant le regard étrange de la jeune femme, il crut nécessaire d'expliquer : « J'étais à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux, voyez-vous… Nous n'étions pas vraiment amis, nous… Nous nous connaissions, nous respections... » termina-t-il pensivement.

Hermione se mordait la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de tenter de dire à Ezrah qu'elle savait tout ça, et que si le Fidelitas n'obscurcissait pas sa mémoire, lui aussi serait capable de se souvenir qu'elle était présente durant sa septième année. Mais elle ne pouvait parler, elle ne le savait que trop.

Ezrah sembla soudain revenir à la réalité, émergeant de souvenirs doux amers de temps révolus et affirma avec force :

« Je reste convaincu que ce que nous allons faire est bien trop proche de la Nécromancie pour être légal, mais… » Il prit une longue inspiration et ajouta : « Mais je vais vous aider à faire revenir Sirius. Je lui dois bien ça. »

Lorsqu'il rentra du travail ce jour-là, Remus s'attendait à trouver comme presque tous les jours, Hermione et leurs fils, installés tranquillement au chaud dans la Bibliothèque, en train de lire une histoire ou de faire la sieste. Mais au lieu de ça, il fut accueilli par des pleurs intenses en provenance de la cuisine, vers laquelle il se dirigea aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit non pas Hermione comme il le pensait, mais la pauvre Ginny qui berçait tant bien que mal Leo qui hurlait, tout en caressant de sa main libre le dos de Teddy qui pleurait dans son giron et semblait inconsolable.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la porte, Ginny se retourna aussitôt et parut infiniment soulagée de voir Remus.

« Merlin, Remus ! Heureusement que tu es rentré ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Leo était en train de s'endormir dans mes bras après son biberon quand Teddy a fait tomber son assiette. » expliqua-t-elle alors que Remus s'accroupissait pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. L'embrasse familière de son père sembla aussitôt calmer le garçon dont les sanglots s'espacèrent peu à peu. « Le bruit a réveillé Leo en sursaut, il s'est mis à pleurer et Teddy aussi ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour les arrêter ! »

Alors que Ginny, dorénavant libérée de Teddy reportait son attention sur Leo pour l'apaiser, Remus murmura quelques mots de réconfort à son fils, lui répétant qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès et que tout allait bien.

Bientôt, les larmes des deux enfants se tarirent et le silence régna enfin à nouveau dans la cuisine.

« Merci Remus. » chuchota Ginny en ajustant doucement Leo dans ses bras pour mieux le bercer. « Je ne sais pas comment fait Hermione toute la journée. » avoua-t-elle dans un soupir. Comprenant que ses propos pouvaient être mal perçus, elle ajouta aussitôt : « Ils sont adorables hein, mais deux enfants en bas âge, ça doit être épuisant ! Je pense qu'on devrait lui permettre plus souvent de sortir, la remplacer… »

« Je ne sais pas, Ginny. » répondit-il en donnant son dessert à Teddy. « Je pense que tu as raison, ce ne doit pas être facile pour Hermione de rester enfermée avec son fils et le mien presque tous les jours, mais… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que la situation est loin d'être réglée avec Skeeter et si jamais elle tombait sur Hermione et Leo… »

« Je croyais que Kingsley et Harry l'avait fait taire ? »

« On ne musèle pas comme ça une femme comme Rita Skeeter. Je suis certain qu'à la première occasion, elle recommencera à traîner Hermione dans la boue… » Remus soupira et, se détournant un instant de Teddy qui engloutissait sa crème au chocolat comme un bienheureux, laissa son doigt courir sur la joue de Leo dont les yeux papillonnaient alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas se rendormir. « J'aurai aimé qu'il ressemble un peu plus aux Granger. Il a hérité des cheveux de Cillian, mais… »

« Il a les yeux gris de Malfoy, je sais. Ma mère me l'a encore dit ce matin. » soupira Ginny. « Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Je ne sais même pas si elle se comprend elle-même... Elle en veut à Hermione pour… Enfin tu sais. » éluda Ginny, gênée. « Mais d'un autre côté, elle se sent coupable de ce qui s'est passé à la naissance de Leo, et surtout, elle sait bien qu'on ne peut pas en vouloir à un enfant pour ce que sont ses parents… Enfin pour ce qu'est son père, dans le cas de Leo… »

« Cette situation n'est facile pour personne, Ginny. Et encore moins pour Hermione. » conclut Remus d'un air sombre. Il essuya le visage de Teddy, puis le reprit sur ses genoux. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants et expliqua : « J'en ai parlé avec Minerva. Elle pense que le meilleur moyen de faire taire tout ce qui peut se dire, c'est de cacher la vérité et de trouver un moyen de modifier définitivement l'apparence de Leo, pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie plus normale…Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Hermione, mais j- »

Remus s'interrompit aussitôt lorsque le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée devint vert. Bien lui en prit, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, une Hermione particulièrement heureuse en sortit.

« Il va m'aider ! » annonça-t-elle gaiement en rejoignant ses amis. « Il a accepté ! »

Après avoir partagé sa joie avec ses amis, la plus grande difficulté à laquelle dû faire face Hermione fut de s'organiser pour pouvoir poursuivre ses recherches auprès de Ezrah.

Elle savait que Remus comptait sur elle pour garder Teddy pendant qu'il travaillait et évidemment il y avait aussi Leo. Mais elle fut agréablement surprise – et plus qu'étonnée, il fallait l'avouer – lorsque ses amis semblèrent s'être donné le mot pour lui faciliter la vie. Ginny se libérera de certains de ses entraînements comme par enchantement, Ron et George avaient engagés un nouveau vendeur et avaient décidé de passer une partie de leur temps libre avec leurs « neveux honoraires » comme ils se plaisaient à appeler Leo et Teddy et même Harry était parvenu à libérer du temps pour ses filleuls.

Hermione se doutait bien qu'ils devaient s'être passé le mot pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais elle était trop près du but pour s'arrêter sur des détails aussi insignifiants.

Et à nouveau, oubliant presque tout ce qui l'entourait, elle se jeta à corps perdu dans ses recherches. Alors qu'elle travaillait avec Ezrah elle réalisa à quel point elle n'aurait jamais pu parvenir seule à résoudre la toile complexe que semblaient former les équations. Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse folle, elle ne réalisa qu'à peine que Noel était passé, marquant un an depuis son voyage dans le passé.

Aux premiers jours de février, alors qu'ils se battaient depuis ce qui leur semblait des siècles avec une des dernières équations, Ezrah trouva brusquement le sens d'un des vecteurs qui les bloquaient. Fort de cette avancée aussi surprenante que bienvenue, ils passèrent les jours suivants à résoudre les dernières équations et parvinrent enfin à déterminer la date à laquelle le sort devait être lancé.

Alors que Ezrah résolvait les derniers calculs, Hermione vit se dessiner devant elle la réponse et se figea.

Elle avait à la fois envie de rire de l'ironie de la simplicité de la solution, de la cruauté du destin de voir les éléments réunis pour faire revenir Sirius parmi les siens ce jour-là.

Mais au-delà de ça, elle avait envie de laisser aller ses larmes. Pleurer du soulagement de voir ses attentes se concrétiser enfin, de savoir que le retour de Sirius était si tangible si proche.

« Je suis quand même perplexe. » dit Ezrah, ramenant brusquement Hermione à la réalité. « Je ne comprends pas en quoi le 21 mai serait la bonne date pour lancer ce sort, ce n'est rien de notable… Ni un solstice, ni rien de particulier au niveau du calendrier des morts, je- »

« C'est l'anniversaire de Sirius. » le coupa Hermione d'une voix tremblotante même si elle essayait de rester la plus neutre possible.

« Merlin ! Vous avez raison ! Je ne l'avais pas réalisé ! C'était tellement… »

« Simple. » compléta Hermione, le cœur gonflé d'espoir.


	94. Chapter 94

**94 : Patience et longueur de temps**

Durant les quelques mois qui devaient s'écouler jusqu'à la date fatidique du 21 mai, Hermione décida de tout faire pour ne pas se laisser gagner par l'impatience ou l'angoisse. Elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et reprit le cours de sa vie, se repaissant de ce que son quotidien lui offrait : Leo qui changeait si vite, balbutiant déjà ce qui ressemblait à ses premiers mots ou les mimiques de Teddy qui essayait de maîtriser ses dons de Métamorphage…

De plus, Ezrah, impressionné par les talents dont elle avait fait preuve lors de leurs recherches, avait proposé à Hermione un poste d'assistante au sein de son cabinet. Elle en avait été ravie : elle savait l'honneur qui lui était fait d'intégrer un cabinet ayant une réputation exceptionnelle.

Elle se rendait donc à l'étude d'Ezrah une ou deux fois par semaine pour y faire des recherches auprès de lui, ou plus simplement pour aller y chercher les dossiers sur lesquels elle se penchait à Grimmauld Place. Hermione était d'autant plus ravie que non seulement le travail était passionnant, mais surtout les quelques revenus que cela lui procurait - ajoutés à ceux générés par les travaux qu'elle effectuait pour Kingsley - lui permirent de participer un peu plus aux dépenses de la maisonnée, ce qui la soulagea infiniment.

Vivre aux crochets de Harry comme elle l'avait plus ou moins fait depuis la fin de la guerre la mettait infiniment mal à l'aise. Même si jamais son ami ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche, trop heureux qu'il était de partager la fortune dont il ne savait que faire avec ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour lui.

Hermione profita de ce temps libre inopiné pour aller passer quelques jours avec Teddy et Leo chez Sacha et Viktor qui les avaient invités à plusieurs reprises. Les deux enfants furent ravis. Il faut dire que Viktor les avait atrocement gâtés. Il ne semblait pas capable de résister à leurs petits yeux suppliants, ce que les deux petits démons ne savaient que trop bien. Les enfants se prirent d'affection pour l'Attrapeur au point de l'appeler « Dyadya » qui signifie oncle en bulgare.

Lorsque le mois d'avril arriva, Hermione avait depuis longtemps dressé son plan de bataille et, suivant le planning qu'elle avait arrêté, se mit en quête des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour à nouveau préparer la potion qui lui permettrait de lancer le Dies Eudaimon. Elle répugnait toujours autant à se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais ne savait qu'il n'y avait que là qu'elle trouverait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Gardant toujours sa légitime impatience sous contrôle, elle rassembla patiemment tous les éléments nécessaires et commença à préparer la potion pour qu'elle soit prête au 21 mai. Peu doué en la matière, Ezrah la laissa bien volontiers faire, mais il la questionnait tout de même régulièrement pour contrôler l'avancée de la potion, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne tentait pas de lancer le sort sans lui.

En effet, après qu'ils avaient résolu les équations, Ezrah avait annoncé sans ambages à Hermione qu'il était hors de question qu'elle lance le sortilège qui devrait ramener Sirius Black de derrière le Voile sans lui. Evidemment, elle avait protesté véhément mais lorsqu'il avait menacée de l'empêcher de procéder au rituel puisqu'il en connaissait la date, elle avait fini par céder.

Une fois que les premiers bouillons se formèrent, signe indéniable de l'avancée de la potion, le temps sembla à la fois s'écouler plus vite et plus doucement pour Hermione. Elle avait l'impression que les minutes s'égrenaient avec une lenteur douloureuse alors que les journées semblaient filer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Le 21 mai ne fut là que trop vite. Hermione, qui avait pris depuis longtemps ses dispositions pour que la maison soit vide ce jour-là, alla chercher Ezrah à son étude et le ramena à Grimmauld, certaine qu'elle pouvait lui confier le secret de l'existence de la résidence sans crainte.

Reproduisant ce qu'elle avait fait dans ce qui lui semblait presque une autre vie, Hermione versa quelques gouttes de potion sur le portrait de Sirius sur la tapisserie de La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black et partagea le restant avec Ezrah. Ils le burent d'un trait, grimaçant tous deux de l'horrible goût de cette mixture.

Elle avait longuement tenté de persuader Ezrah de renoncer à prendre part à ce rituel, mais il était au moins aussi borné qu'elle. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques, mais semblait n'en avoir cure.

Respirant tous deux profondément pour chasser les nausées causées par la potion, ils entamèrent l'incantation. Comme ils l'avaient répétée à de nombreuses reprises sous l'impulsion de Ezrah, leurs gestes et invocations étaient parfaitement synchrones.

Lorsqu'enfin le dernier mot fut prononcé, ils échangèrent un regard, à la fois empli de trépidation et d'angoisse, tous deux plus qu'anxieux.

Hermione s'était attendue à ressentir à nouveau les vagues de douleur qu'elle avait connues la première fois, mais rien ne vint. Elle fixait Ezrah, stupéfaite du calme qui régnait. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, elle le vit s'effondrer sur le plancher, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Elle se précipita aussitôt vers lui, se maudissant de s'être laissée convaincre. Il n'aurait pas dû lancer ce sort avec elle !

Alors qu'elle s'accroupissait à ses côtés, elle sentit la tête lui tourner, et soudain tout devint noir.

Remus n'avait pas compris pourquoi Hermione avait tant insisté pour que ce soit lui qui emmène Leo et Teddy au parc alors qu'elle restait à la maison. Mais alors qu'ils rentraient tous trois vers Grimmauld Place, il se dit qu'elle avait bien eu raison. Le mois de mai, particulièrement clément, semblait avoir l'effet d'un excitant puissant sur les deux garçons.

Teddy n'avait pas cessé de faire des tours de toboggan en poussant de grands cris enthousiastes. Tandis que Leo, qui ne marchait pas encore seul du haut de ses presque 10 mois, ne cessait de réclamer qu'on lui tienne les mains pour qu'il puisse aller et venir à sa guise et sur ses deux pieds, d'un bout à l'autre de l'aire de jeux.

Remus se sentait vidé de toute énergie et comprenait dorénavant que trop le besoin de repos et de solitude que devait éprouver Hermione.

Lorsqu'enfin ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans la demeure ancestrale des Black, Remus fut saisi du silence qui y régnait. Il haussa les épaules, Hermione devait être en train d'étudier pour Ezrah ou Kingsley, pensa-t-il en entraînant leurs fils vers la cuisine où un goûter devait certainement les attendre. Hermione avait toujours ce genre d'attention.

Surpris, et presque déçu, Remus constata que rien ne les attendait dans la cuisine. Il saisit une boite de biscuits, une bouteille de jus de fruits et quelques gobelets pour nourrir les deux enfants. Mais alors qu'il dressait la table, il se demanda si Hermione, plongée dans son arithmancie, n'avait tout simplement pas une fois de plus oublié l'heure.

Aussi, prit-il Leo dans ses bras ainsi que la main de Teddy, et entraîna les deux garçons vers l'étage dans le but de faire une surprise à Hermione.

Mais il ne trouva personne dans la Bibliothèque, et commença à faire le tour de la maison en appelant son amie. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de partir sans laisser un mot pour signaler où elle s'était rendue, elle devait bien être quelque part, certainement plongée dans un livre au point d'en oublier ce qui l'entourait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du salon, il fut accueilli par un spectacle qui lui fit froid dans le dos : Hermione et un homme, qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant Ezrah Williamson, gisaient sur le sol, visiblement inconscients.

Pour protéger Teddy et Leo, Remus se hâta d'aller les déposer dans le coin aménagé à leur intention dans la Bibliothèque et retourna le plus rapidement possible au salon.

Il se précipita auprès de Hermione et Ezrah et constata avec soulagement qu'ils respiraient tous deux, faiblement mais sans heurts apparents. Il tenta aussitôt de les réveiller, mais sans succès. Réfléchissant aussi vite que possible, Remus envoya un Patronus vers la boutique où il savait qu'il trouverait Ron à cette heure-là, puis un autre vers le Terrier pour demander à Molly de venir chercher les enfants.

Il délaissa un instant les deux inconscients pour aller s'assurer que les enfants jouaient tranquillement et, alors qu'il retournait vers le Salon, il entendit deux craquements distinctifs.

« Molly ! Ron ! A l'étage ! Dépêchez-vous ! » héla Remus. Il entendit aussitôt mère et fils se précipiter dans l'escalier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier, Remus leur expliqua rapidement qu'il venait de rentrer, seulement pour découvrir les deux arithmanciens évanouis sur le sol du salon. Il pria Molly de garder les enfants et aussitôt, Ron sur les talons, retourna vers Hermione et Ezrah.

Plutôt que de prendre le risque de transplaner avec une personne dont ils ne connaissaient pas la cause de l'état, Remus et Ron transportèrent Ezrah et Hermione à la cuisine d'où ils se rendirent immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste grâce à la cheminée.

A peine arrivés, une équipe médicale prit en charge les deux inconscients et finalement, drainés par cette décharge d'adrénaline, Ron et Remus se laissèrent choir sur un des bancs de la salle d'attente de l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste.

Entre les allers retours incessants des personnels qui semblaient courir de partout sans pour autant jamais leur donner de nouvelles de Hermione ou Ezrah, Ron ne cessait d'interroger Remus, ne comprenant rien de ce qui avait pu se passer. L'arithmancie n'était normalement pas un domaine risqué, mais tous deux constatèrent rapidement et non sans amertume, à quel point Hermione taisait les travaux qu'elle pouvait faire pour Ezrah. Avaient-ils découvert quelque chose qui les avaient plongés dans cette sorte de coma ? Avaient-ils été agressés d'une quelconque façon ?

Alors qu'ils échafaudaient une de leurs nombreuses hypothèses sur ce qui avait bien pu causer l'incident, Ron et Remus eurent la surprise de voir débarquer un Harry qui avait l'air particulièrement dérouté.

Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers lui :

« Comment as-tu su que nous étions là ? » s'étonna Ron en le guidant vers le banc où Remus et lui étaient assis quelques instants auparavant.

« Su quoi ? » demanda Harry, tout en cherchant visiblement quelqu'un du regard. « C'est Kingsley qui m'a dit que je devais venir ici d'urgence. »

« Kingsley ? » répéta Remus en se tournant vers Ron et échanger un regard surpris avec lui. « Comment Kingsley aurait su que nous avons amené Hermione et Ezrah ici ? »

« Comment ça Hermione ? » s'étonna Harry.

Avant que Remus ou Ron ait pu cependant expliquer quoi que ce soit, Kingsley fit son apparition. Il attira aussitôt Harry, Ron et Remus à sa suite dans une pièce à l'abri des curieux et des badauds et, avec une urgence dans la voix que Remus ne lui avait plus entendue depuis les plus sombres heures de la guerre, il déclara :

« Content que tu te sois fait accompagner Harry. » Il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de le détromper, et poursuivit : « Le message que je t'ai fait parvenir au Ministère est vrai, Harry : Sirius est sorti de derrière le Voile. Il est vivant. »

Le sol sembla se dérober sous les pieds de Remus et sans le bras que Ron passa autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, il se serait certainement effondré. Il tentait de comprendre pleinement ce que venait de dire Kingsley alors que Ron l'aidait à s'asseoir.

Sirius ? Vivant ? C'était impossible, c'était irréel…

Remus tentait de calmer sa respiration rendue erratique par l'émotion. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il leva à nouveau le visage vers Harry qui paraissait être plongé dans un état de choc qu'il réalisa que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues.

« Comment Kings ? » balbutia Remus, la voix rendue incertaine par l'émotion.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je sais seulement que les Langues de Plomb l'ont trouvé étendu sur le sol devant le Voile. Crois-moi, ça m'a fait un choc à moi aussi. » expliqua Kingsley en passant une main sur son crâne chauve, comme soudain à nouveau ébahi par l'immensité de la nouvelle dont il était le messager. Reprenant son ton le plus professionnel, il ajouta : « Je l'ai à peine entr'aperçu, mais il avait l'air exactement comme il était la nuit où… »

« La nuit où il est mort. » compléta Harry d'une voix blanche.

Doux. Chaud. Et puis il y avait des odeurs de potions, de médecine. Avait-il été blessé ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était Bellatrix qui lui lançait un sort et lui qui tombait. Le Voile !

Sirius ouvrit soudain les yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Il balaya la pièce du regard et aussitôt avisa Harry qui somnolait, assis au bout de son lit sur une chaise qui semblait très inconfortable.

Harry. Il avait l'air d'avoir changé… Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?

Sirius essaya d'appeler son filleul mais seul un son étranglé s'échappa de la gorge, comme une plainte. En une fraction de seconde, Harry fut à ses côtés, les yeux brillants, répétant son prénom comme une litanie, une prière, comme s'il était incapable de croire que c'était bien son parrain qui se tenait devant lui.

Harry se redressa seulement pour héler un guérisseur et très vite une équipe soignante vint s'occuper du patient dorénavant conscient. Un Médicomage lui fit ingurgiter toutes sortes de potions tandis qu'une Maginurse remettait de l'onguent sur la large plaie qui ornait son torse.

Sirius se sentit rapidement beaucoup mieux et fut bientôt capable de parler, posant aussitôt la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? »

Le visage d'Harry changea du tout au tout en une fraction de seconde. Passant de la joie la plus immense de voir son parrain revenir vers lui à un l'abattement profond. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta le visage d'une main lasse avant de fixer son parrain et d'entamer les longues explications :

« Tu… Tu es tombé derrière le Voile, Sirius. » Sirius agrippa les draps si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. « Ca fait quatre ans qu'on te croyait mort… » Faisant un effort qui lui était presque surhumain, Sirius tendit le bras et posa sa main sur celle de Harry, dans le vain espoir de le réconforter un peu. Quatre ans. Quatre qu'il avait laissé seul celui qu'il avait juré de protéger… Harry expira lourdement avant d'entamer son récit. « Lors de ma sixième année, avec Dumbledore nous avons commencé à comprendre comment Voldemort avait fait pour revenir… Tu sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe ? »

Sirius hocha sombrement la tête, être né et avoir été élevé dans une famille pour qui la Magie Noire était un art lui avait malheureusement conféré certaines connaissances.

« Voldemort a fait un Horcruxe ? » demanda-t-il voyant que son filleul peinait à poursuivre.

« Sept. » murmura Harry, Sirius sursauta. La fabrication d'un seul Horcruxe était déjà un danger pour l'âme initiale… Mais sept… Voldemort allait être impossible à tuer… « L'année suivante, il a pris le pouvoir sur le Ministère, alors Hermione, Ron et moi, nous sommes enfuis pour chercher et détruire les Horcruxes… Tu te souviens d'Hermione et Ron ? » Sirius eut un petit sourire et se contenta de hocher la tête pour ne pas interrompre Harry. « On s'est caché, on a fini par les retrouver, on les a détruit… Mais je ne vais pas t'épuiser avec ça, je te raconterai tout ça un autre jour… » Il soupira et avec un faible sourire, le premier que Sirius lui voyait depuis qu'il avait repris conscience. « Mais le plus important, c'est que c'est fini… Voldemort est mort, Sirius. »

Un foule d'émotions traversa Sirius : le soulagement d'abord de réaliser que tout était derrière lui, l'angoisse ensuite d'imaginer ce qu'Harry avait dû traverser sans lui. Mais aussitôt revint la colère envers lui-même de ne pas avoir été là. Harry avait affronté Voldemort, l'avait vaincu. C'était impensable.

Mais la mine sombre de Harry fit aussitôt naître l'inquiétude. Car pour avoir connu la première guerre, Sirius ne savait que trop que la victoire devait avoir eu un prix en vies humaines. Au fond de lui cependant, une faible lueur d'espoir brillait, lui disant que ceux qu'il aimait avaient été épargnés.

Alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour lui dire autre chose, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement à la volée, laissant apparaître celui dont Sirius redoutait la disparition plus que toute autre : Remus. Il avait l'air fatigué, on aurait cru qu'il avait pris dix ans au lieu de quatre depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus : les fils argentés s'étaient faits plus nombreux dans ses cheveux et les coins de ses yeux semblaient plus marqués, mais c'était lui, sans aucun doute possible. Remus se précipita au chevet de Sirius et l'étreignit, le serrant contre lui à lui broyer les os, étreinte que Sirius s'efforça de rendre malgré les protestations de son corps endolori.

De pleurs d'enfant se firent soudain entendre dans le couloir, faisant sursauter les trois sorciers. Semblant soudain reprendre conscience de la réalité, Remus se tourna vers Harry avec un regard désolé :

« Ginny vient d'amener Leo la voir… Je crois que tu es le seul qui pourra le calmer. »

Harry s'excusa aussitôt et après un dernier coup d'œil, comme pour s'assurer que son parrain était bien réel, il sortit de la pièce, laissant les seuls deux Maraudeurs. Sirius tourna vers Remus un regard plus que surpris :

« Harry m'a dit que j'avais disparu quatre ans… Il… Il est devenu père ? »

Remus déglutit péniblement. Expliquer à Sirius qui était Leo était son rôle, lui seul savait ce que cela impliquait, et c'est justement ça qui lui rendait la tache encore plus ardue.

« Leo est le filleul de Harry. » Remus soupira et entama ce qu'il savait qui allait être une des plus difficiles conversations de sa vie. « Elle l'a fait, tu sais. » Sirius leva vers lui un regard empli de questions. « Je ne sais pas quand, j'étais à l'hôpital un long moment après… après la dernière bataille. »

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Plus tard Sirius… Pour l'instant, je dois te mettre en garde. Il faut continuer à garder le silence. » Sirius hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension mais faisant visiblement confiance à son meilleur ami. Les mots les plus difficiles que Remus Lupin n'eut jamais à prononcer franchirent sa bouche en un murmure. « Leo est le fils d'Hermione. »

Sirius était abasourdi parce que venait de lui dire Remus. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui broyer le cœur. Il avait l'impression que Hermione venait de fouler ses souvenirs au pied. De cracher sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec le plus abject des mépris.

Et dire que lui s'était raccroché à ça, raccroché à elle pour ne pas devenir fou à Azkaban, pour ne jamais oublier qu'il était innocent et que Peter devait payer…

Et elle… Elle avait voyagé dans le temps, était soi-disant tombée amoureuse de lui, lui avait fait des serments d'amour éternel et à peine rentrée vers son époque, arrachée à lui, elle s'était mariée et faite engrosser dans la foulée ?

Il se vomissait. Quel idiot il avait été de croire ce qu'elle lui disait ! Elle avait passé tous ces mois ensemble à lui mentir, comment avait-il pu croire une seule minute qu'elle avait pu être honnête à propos de ses sentiments ?

Et lui qui avait attendu, presque espéré durant toutes ses années à Azkaban, qui avait souffert de voir en une gamine maigrichonne avec des incisives un peu trop grandes l'ébauche de la femme qu'il allait aimer plus que la vie elle-même. Quel naïf !

Depuis qu'on lui avait dit que Sirius s'était échappé de derrière le Voile, Remus avait imaginé ce moment mille fois, il s'attendait à de la colère, à de la rage même, à des larmes peut-être, mais au lieu de ça, Sirius éclata de rire.

Mais pas de cet aboiement de rire qui lui était propre, non, à cet instant-là, Remus comprit pourquoi les Tireurs d'Elite de Baguette avaient été si nombreux lors de l'arrestation de Sirius lorsque Peter avait tué ces 13 Moldus : Sirius riait comme un dément, comme un possédé.

S'armant de toute sa détermination et certain d'être rejeté, Remus vint placer une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami mais celui-ci la chassa d'un geste impatient, continuant à rire, le visage désormais pressé contre ses paumes.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Remus, Sirius releva la tête vers son ami lui demanda, presque calmement :

« Elle s'est finalement mariée avec Ron ? »

Remus eut un sourire désabusé et amer. Il se souvenait de la jalousie latente de Sirius lorsque Ron et Hermione avaient passé l'été à Grimmauld et qu'il avait attribué leurs incessantes querelles à du désir maladroit d'adolescents emplis d'hormones. Il aurait presque préféré que ce fusse le cas… Au moins, avec Ron, Hermione aurait eu une chance d'être heureuse…

« Non, Ron et elle sont amis, c'est tout. » Sirius fronça les sourcils. Dans les bras de qui s'était-elle jetée ? « Elle n'est pas mariée… Elle… C'est complexe…. » Remus soupira, il allait donner le coup de grâce à son meilleur ami et détesta un instant Hermione pour cela. « Leo est l'enfant naturel de Draco Malfoy. » murmura-t-il.


	95. Chapter 95

**95 : Lien et Réalité**

Harry sortit de la chambre de son parrain dans un état second. Malgré les cris et les pleurs de Leo, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de son hébétude. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

Cela faisait une semaine que Sirius était revenu, il lui avait parlé et lui avait raconté les grandes lignes de ce qui s'était déroulé depuis qu'il avait disparu derrière le Voile. Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas toujours pas à se mettre dans la tête que c'était bel et bien Sirius. Il restait persuadé que le destin lui jouait une sorte de farce ou qu'il était victime d'un quelconque enchantement et que, d'un instant à l'autre, on allait lui annoncer que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Mais Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de rêver et le sorti rapidement de sa torpeur en mettant Leo dans ses bras pour qu'il l'apaise.

« Je n'arrive pas à le calmer, il est dans cet état depuis qu'il a vu Hermione. » expliqua Ginny en frottant le dos de Leo en un geste qu'elle voulait apaisant mais qui sembla n'être d'aucun effet. « Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… »

« On ne pouvait pas lui mentir indéfiniment. Ca fait une semaine que Hermione est dans le coma, ce n'est pas sain pour lui de penser qu'elle est partie sans lui. » répondit Harry, retenant mal son agacement. Expliquer ou non à Leo l'état d'Hermione avait été un sujet de discorde permanent à Grimmauld Place depuis son admission à Sainte Mangouste, mais finalement, Ginny avait obtempéré. « Chut, » souffla Harry à son filleul pour le calmer. « Ca va aller, maman est très fatiguée mais elle va aller mieux, je ferai tout pour ça, promis. » Peu à peu, la voix de Harry sembla bercer l'enfant et les pleurs se calmèrent avant de finir par cesser.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, il vit Sarah arriver vers lui à grandes enjambées. Sans même lui laisser le temps de la saluer, elle le mitrailla de questions :

« On m'a dit que Sirius s'était réveillé, c'est vrai ? Il sait quelque chose ? Il sait pourquoi Ezrah et Hermione sont dans le coma ? Il sait comment les réveiller ? Il sait ce qu'ils ont- »

Les questions de Sarah furent brusquement interrompues par un éclat de rire provenant de la chambre de Sirius. Tous sursautèrent, surpris d'entendre ce rire étrange, presque lugubre, et se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Mais Harry préféra profiter de cette interruption et s'empressa d'expliquer le peu qu'il savait à la Médicomage, espérant qu'elle y verrait un quelconque moyen de ranimer Hermione et Ezrah :

« Sirius s'est juste réveillé comme ça, Sarah. Il ne m'a rien dit de spécial, c'est d'ailleurs plus moi qui lui ai parlé de ce qui s'était passé depuis… Depuis sa disparition. » Harry déglutit péniblement, il lui était encore difficile d'évoquer ce qui s'était déroulé lors de la Bataille du Département des Mystères. « Tu n'as pas vu le Médicomage qui l'a soigné ? »

« Si. » soupira Sarah. « Il n'a rien eu à me dire… J'espérais que Sirius t'aurait confié quelque chose, que… Je ne sais pas. » conclut-elle, visiblement abattue.

« Aucun signe d'amélioration pour Ezrah et Hermione ? » demanda Harry, même s'il en connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

« Rien. Sacha est auprès d'eux, mais elle non plus ne comprend pas ce qui se passe… »

Harry soupira lourdement, incapable de cacher sa déception. Ils avaient tant espéré de la visite de la Médicomage bulgare, elle qui avait veillé sur Hermione une grande partie de sa grossesse aurait sûrement su comment les sortir de ce coma… Mais il semblait que le destin jouait cruellement avec Harry. C'était donc cela le prix à payer ? Perdre Hermione et Ezrah pour retrouver Sirius ?

Voyant la colère le disputer à l'abattement sur le visage du jeune homme, Sarah posa une main consolatrice sur celles de Harry, jointes dans le dos du petit Leo qui s'était finalement assoupi dans ses bras.

« Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver un moyen de les réveiller. Ezrah m'avait dit ce qu'il projetait de faire et ramener Sirius du Voile lui semblait vraiment à portée de main. Crois-moi Harry, s'il avait pensé un instant qu'il mettait sa vie ou celle d'Hermione en danger, il n'aurait jamais participé ou même autorisé ce rituel. Jamais. »

« Je sais, Sarah. Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais- »

Ginny inspira profondément. C'était le moment où jamais, elle le savait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione était dans le coma, une semaine qu'elle savait que son amie avait procédé à une sorte de rituel pour tenter de ramener Sirius, une semaine qu'elle se demandait comment avouer à Harry ce qu'elle savait depuis si longtemps.

« Hermione avait abandonné cette idée, j'en étais certaine. » lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

« Comment ça ? »

Ginny déglutit péniblement, elle avait conscience que Harry n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce qu'elle pensait avoir appartenu au passé.

« Il y a… plus d'un an, vers l'anniversaire de Hermione, tu sais, celui où Ron et toi lui avaient offert ce bracelet… » Harry fit un signe de tête pour lui confirmer qu'il voyait à quel évènement elle référait et l'enjoindre à poursuivre. « Hermione m'a dit qu'elle pensait que Sirius n'était pas vraiment mort, et qu'elle voulait essayer de le faire revenir, pour toi, pour que tu aies une famille… Mais elle ne voulait pas m'en dire plus, ni t'en parler, elle ne voulait pas te décevoir, elle… Je pensais qu'elle avait fini par… Je ne sais pas, découvrir qu'il était réellement mort, ou qu'il était coincé derrière le Voile… Qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour lui… Elle était tellement plongée dans ses recherches sur la pureté sanguine… »

« La pureté sanguine ? » répéta Sarah. « Mais c'était un prétexte. » Devant les regards éberlués de Harry et Ginny, elle expliqua : « C'est ce dont elle s'est servi pour me persuader de l'introduire auprès d'Ezrah, mais… Mais il m'a dit que dès qu'il avait vu les calculs et les équations, il avait su que ce n'était pas du tout ce sur quoi elle travaillait. »

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qu'il vit, fixant Sarah puis Ginny comme s'il ne les avait jamais vues. Il n'en revenait pas. Hermione lui avait caché tant de choses, elle avait menti, pourquoi ?

Depuis tout ce temps, depuis plus d'un an, Hermione cherchait en secret à faire revenir son parrain. Pour lui. Elle avait… Elle avait subi le chantage de Malfoy pour ça. Elle avait… Il serra Leo plus près de lui. La vie de cet enfant était sa responsabilité. A un point qu'il n'avait pas conçu. Il était né parce qu'Hermione s'était sacrifiée pour lui permettre de revoir la seule famille qu'il avait. Harry pressa une main sur ses yeux pour tenter d'en faire partir l'amère brûlure des larmes.

« Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Sarah et Ginny.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ginny s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser une main sur sa cuisse, pour lui signifier sa présence, mais il était trop hébété ne serait-ce que pour bouger.

Les pensées de Harry furent soudain interrompues par la voix préoccupée de Sarah :

« Il doit se passer quelque chose. » souffla-t-elle en regardant dans la direction des portes du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Aussitôt, Harry se leva et avisa Viktor qui courrait vers eux. A peine les avait-il les rejoint, que le bulgare déclara :

« Sacha a trrrouvé quelque chose. Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite ! »

Calant au mieux Leo entre ses bras pour se déplacer sans trop le secouer, Harry suivit Viktor vers l'étage où Hermione et Ezrah étaient hospitalisés. Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, il fut étonné de découvrir Sacha, debout, les yeux fermés, tenant dans les siennes les mains jointes de Hermione et Ezrah. La Médicomage marmonnait quelque chose dont Harry ne comprenait pas un traître mot, mais il ne l'aurait pas interrompue pour tout l'or du monde.

Harry eut l'impression de voir émaner des deux inconscients une lumière. Aussi ténue qu'un volute de fumée, l'éclat doré s'éleva avant de doucement s'étirer vers la porte et de s'évaporer.

Dans un silence absolu, Sacha relâcha les mains de Hermione et Ezrah et se tourna vers Harry, Ginny, Sarah et Viktor.

« C'est de la magie très ancienne. » Sacha cherchait ses mots. Elle avait manifestement compris quelque chose, mais peinait à l'expliquer. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais ce que tu m'as dit est bien vrai Sarah. Le lien entre ce Sirius Black, Hermione et ton mari est bien réel. Ca ressemble à un rituel dont j'ai trouvé mention pendant que je travaillais dans les archives de Durmstang… Cela crée un lien entre les personnes qui le pratiquent. Celui dont j'ai compris des bribes à Durmstang visait à l'asservissement, mais là, c'est différent. C'est un partage. »

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama soudain Sarah en s'empressant d'aller chercher ses notes qu'elle avait laissées au chevet de son mari. « J'ai relu les notes d'Ezrah et je suis loin de son niveau en Arithmancie, mais je crois que j'ai saisi. »

« Saisi quoi ? » lui demanda Harry, frustré de ne pas comprendre de quoi les deux Médicomages parlaient.

« Ezrah et Hermione ont donné je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer… Leur énergie ? Leur force vitale ? Je ne saurais pas expliquer Harry parce que c'est quelque chose que je déduis plus que je ne comprends. » lui répondit Sarah sans quitter Sacha des yeux, comme pour que sa consœur confirme ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais alors ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont jamais se réveiller ? » s'enquit Harry, alarmé.

« Non. » le coupa aussitôt Sacha « Le sort que je lançais quand vous êtes arrivés m'a permis de confirmer que le lien unissait bien Sirius, Hermione et Ezrah. Cette force qui a été prise à Hermione et Ezrah leur sera rendue au fur et à mesure que celui qui en a bénéficié n'en a plus besoin. »

« Ca explique pourquoi Sirius s'est réveillé en aussi bonne forme. Son Médicomage m'a dit qu'il était faible, mais peu comparé à ce qu'il devait avoir traversé. » ajouta Sarah, qui reprenait espoir au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait que l'état de son époux s'améliorerait bientôt.

« Par contre, le lien est trop distendu, ça perturbe le retour des énergies. » les informa Sacha. « Il faut que tous les trois soient rapprochés physiquement. »

« Je vais immédiatement faire transférer Sirius dans cette chambre. » déclara Sarah, puis posant la main sur l'épaule de Harry, elle ajouta. « Ils se réveilleront bientôt, très bientôt, grâce à Sacha. J'en suis certaine. »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, un peu hébété, mais tellement heureux de l'immense pas en avant qui avait été fait.

Hermione avait la sensation d'émerger des profondeurs d'un océan de lassitude. Elle sentait le sommeil et la fatigue s'abattre par vagues sur elle. Des élancements traversaient tous ses membres. Le sang battait à ses tempes, provoquant un mal de tête lancinant et pulsatile. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, de lever une de ses mains, mais elle n'en eût pas la force, même émettre un son. Seuls le noir et le silence l'entouraient. Elle ne chercha plus à lutter et sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Elle ne sût combien de fois elle émergea pour replonger, parfois elle percevait la lumière sur ses paupières closes, parfois il faisait noir, il lui avait semblé entendre une voix, peut-être même quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, elle n'en était pas sûre. Chaque fois, elle arrivait à rester un peu plus longtemps consciente, à être un peu plus alerte, mais jamais elle n'arrivait à bouger. Etait-elle paralysée par un quelconque sortilège ? Elle se sentait si faible et vulnérable durant ces quelques instants de conscience avant de sombrer à nouveau vers le néant.

Parfois, seul le silence accueillait ses brefs instants de conscience. Très progressivement, ses moments d'éveil se rapprochèrent et elle réussit même à entrouvrir les yeux à plusieurs reprises mais fut éblouie par la blancheur du lieu avant de replonger vers les profondeurs de son épuisement.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à s'agripper à nouveau la réalité, elle devina que le jour devait être bien avancé grâce aux lumières orangées du soleil couchant qui lui parvenaient entre ses paupières mi-closes.

Elle entendit quelques bruissements et tenta de ne pas se rendormir en se raccrochant à cette voix.

« … pourras sortir bientôt. » Hermione se concentrait. Elle avait le sentiment de connaître cette voix, mais tout semblait lui échapper. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Padfoot ? »

Hermione eût tout à coup l'impression que son corps entier était fait de métal en fusion. La voix qu'elle peinait à reconnaître, c'était certainement Remus et il avait dit Padfoot ! Sirius ! Elle avait ramené Sirius ! Elle avait réussi ! Il était enfin auprès d'elle ! Auprès d'eux !

Elle sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux mais ne pût ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement pour les essuyer, elle était encore incapable de bouger. Elle essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur afin d'entendre sa voix. Il lui avait tant manqué…Elle entendit quelqu'un soupirer et son cœur failli s'arrêter lorsqu'elle reconnut cette voix qui lui était si familière, ce timbre chaud et un peu rauque qui était tellement Sirius :

« Je suis content de sortir enfin d'ici. Tu sais à quel point je déteste être enfermé ! » Hermione essaya à nouveau de parler ou d'émettre un son pour attirer leur attention mais rien ne se produisit. Elle était incapable de parler, de bouger, de quoi que ce soit. « Dès que je sors, je file sur le Chemin de Traverse manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme avec Harry. Après je me trouve un appartement et je vais profiter de ma liberté. Peut-être voyager un peu, courir le monde… »

Elle entendit Remus soupirer, un des longs soupirs saccadés qu'il poussait quand il était en désaccord avec quelqu'un.

« Mais… Et pour _elle,_ Padfoot ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

Le cœur d'Hermione se remit à battre la chamade. Sirius ne pouvait pas avoir oublié tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Ils s'étaient aimés sincèrement, il n'avait pas pu oublier ça, il n'avait pas pu l'oublier, _elle_.

« Quoi « elle » ? » l'entendit-elle répondre hargneusement. « Oh pitié Remus ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là ! Il s'est passé vingt ans, nom d'un hippogriffe ! Dont douze que j'ai passés à Azkaban et un peu moins de quatre piégé derrière ce Voile. J'ai du temps à rattraper ! » Il eut un reniflement méprisant. « Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait reprendre les choses là où elle les avait laissées ? Tu lis trop de romans à l'eau de rose, mon vieux. Elle a sa vie, non ? J'ai la mienne à reconstruire et pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce genre de choses. J'entends bien profiter de ma nouvelle liberté ! Merci à Kingsley d'avoir fait publier tous ces articles à propos de mon innocence et de mon vrai rôle au sein de l'Ordre »

Si elle avait pu émettre un son, ce serait un long hurlement qu'aurait poussé Hermione. Un hurlement de colère. De colère envers elle qui avait été si naïve et stupide croire qu'elle allait retrouver _son_ Sirius. Elle avait toujours su qu'il ne serait plus tout à fait le même, mais alors que si pour elle il ne s'était passé qu'un an et quelques mois, pour lui c'était vingt années de solitude qu'il avait traversées. Une solitude qui l'avait marqué, changé au plus profond de son être.

Un hurlement de rage envers lui qui ne semblait pas même lui adresser un regard alors qu'ils avaient tant partagé, qu'elle avait tout fait pour le ramener et qu'elle y avait réussi.

Un hurlement de douleur. D'avoir perdu celui qu'elle aimait. De n'être que le passé pour lui. Un passé qu'il voudrait sûrement oublier. Pour se reconstruire. Et on ne construit rien sur les ruines de ce qui a été.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les essuyer, incapable de bouger.

La conversation qu'elle n'avait même plus la force d'écouter entre les deux Maraudeurs fut interrompue par de petits coups secs frappés contre une porte. Sirius pria le visiteur d'entrer et Hermione entendit les gonds grincer alors qu'elle s'ouvrait. Une chaleur l'envahit quand elle reconnut la voix du nouvel arrivant alors qu'il saluait Remus puis Sirius. _Lui_ viendrait la voir, _lui_ verrait qu'elle était réveillée, _lui_ la consolerait, _lui_ l'aiderait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle entendit le bruit des anneaux d'un rideau qui glisse sur une tringle et soudain un bruit de verre brisé.

« Kurva ! » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant à son chevet. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient inondé ses joues et tint le visage d'Hermione entre ses deux mains, plantant son regard brun dans les orbes chocolatées de la jeune femme. « Herrrmioneuh ? »

Elle ne parvint pas à bouger ou à sourire alors elle fit du mieux qu'elle put pour exprimer qu'elle était là, qu'elle était réveillée et consciente. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Elle vit un immense sourire se répandre sur le visage de Viktor avant qu'il ne se retourne rapidement, sans pour autant lâcher son visage.

« Rrremus ! Appelle Sacha ! Herrmioneuh est rrréveillée ! »

Remus sembla hésiter un instant infiniment long avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Le regard de Viktor se plongea à nouveau dans celui d'Hermione et il lui murmura :

« J'ai crrru que je t'avais perrrrdue, Mila. Ca fait trrrrop longtemps que tu dormais… » Voyant un voile d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il ajouta : « Plus tarrrd. Je te dirrais tout plus tarrrd. Mais ne t'inquièteuh pas. Leo est bien. Il est avec Harrrrry. »

Soulagée que son fils soit en sécurité et protégé, Hermione sentit une nouvelle vague de fatigue la submerger au moment où Sacha entrait enfin dans la pièce, un immense sourire de soulagement plaqué sur le visage.


	96. Chapter 96

***passe la tête par la porte en espérant ne pas recevoir de tomates***

**Je suis navrée. Enfin, quand je disais que j'étais pas douée avec ffnet, vous en avez eu la preuve, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mon compte, mais j'ai réussi à supprimer non seulement la réception de MP mais aussi les envois de mail de notification de review. Donc du coup, j'ai encore totalement zappé de venir faire les mises à jour ici -_-'**

**Bref, merci bcp à Martha qui est allée me rappeler sur l'autre site (harry potter fanfiction . org) que je publiais ici aussi. **

**Un grand merci à tout celles et ceux qui m'ont reviewée (je vais tenter de rattraper mon retard dans les réponses désolée encore :?) et je vous rassure sur deux points qui reviennent dans les commentaires : non, je n'abandonne pas et oui, il ne reste plus bcp de chapitres, mais je garde mon suspens pour le nombre :D **

**Avec toutes mes excuses encore une fois. **

**96 : Carcan et Colère**

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla à nouveau, Hermione ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Viktor lui avait parlé. Elle entendait quelques bruissements, au loin, mais pas une voix, pas même un murmure. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, comme emprisonnée dans un carcan. Bien qu'angoissée, elle se résolut à rester le plus calme possible et attendre patiemment qu'on remarque qu'elle était à nouveau consciente. Viktor lui avait assuré que tout allait bien, il n'y avait aucune raison de douter. Céder à la panique ne l'aiderait en rien.

Elle avait l'étrange sentiment d'avoir été frappée par un cyclone. Depuis le jour où elle avait pour la première fois lancé le Dies Eudaimon, sa vie qui n'avait été que tempête. Elle avait remué ciel et terre, agi au-delà du raisonnable, consacré tout son temps et son énergie à ramener Sirius et maintenant qu'elle y était parvenue, elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui restait que dégâts à constater et amertume à laquelle elle tentait de ne pas céder.

Hermione avait envie de secouer Sirius, de lui crier dessus, de lui hurler qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer ainsi à lui. Pas après toutes ces années. Pas après toutes ces souffrances.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir non loin d'elle, à la fois soulagée qu'on vînt la voir et que le fil de ses douloureuses pensées soit interrompu. Se sentant un peu moins faible que lors de son précédent réveil, elle parvint même à esquisser un sourire lorsque Sacha pénétra dans son champ de vision.

Offrant en retour à Hermione un sourire rassurant, la Médicomage se mit aussitôt au travail et, tout en lui administrant potions et sortilèges destinés à lui permettre de regagner de l'énergie, elle expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle et Ezrah avaient lancé le sortilège. Sacha n'éluda rien : le coma dans lequel Ezrah et elle avaient été plongés, l'incompréhension et l'impuissance des Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, le réveil de Sirius, la théorie que Sarah et elle avaient bâtie sur les échanges d'énergie, le réveil d'Ezrah, deux jours avant celui d'Hermione, et enfin l'inquiétude grandissante qu'elle ne se réveille pas alors que Ezrah reprenait rapidement des forces.

Sacha décrivit comment, au lieu de traiter Ezrah et Hermione durant leurs comas, elle avait concentré ses efforts sur Sirius et avait fait son possible pour qu'il retrouve les forces qui étaient siennes, libérant ainsi celles qui lui avaient été transférées permettant aux deux inconscients de voir leurs énergies leur revenir progressivement.

Sacha apprit également à Hermione que Sirius avait été renvoyé chez lui peu de temps après qu'elle ait repris conscience, mais qu'il lui avait laissé une carte de remerciements. Elle la lut aussitôt à la jeune femme, inconsciente de la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait en réalité.

La carte était d'une banalité tellement affligeante qu'Hermione fut reconnaissante à son corps d'être trop épuisé pour rire ou hurler, devant l'ironie de l'instant. Les mots impersonnels que Sirius avait alignés, certainement sur consigne de Remus ou de Harry ou pour ne pas paraître ingrat devant eux, lui faisaient mal, peut-être encore plus que les propos qu'elle lui avait entendu tenir.

Interprétant les larmes qui coulèrent soudain sur les joues d'Hermione comme des manifestations d'une douleur physique, Sacha lui administra immédiatement une potion sédative lui assurant qu'à son réveil tout irait mieux et qu'elle pourrait certainement enfin parler.

Interdite de visites sur ordre de Sacha afin d'éviter tout transfert parasite d'énergie qui pouvait avoir encore lieu considérant son état de faiblesse, Hermione se retrouvait confinée avec ses pensées durant ses périodes d'éveil. Totalement immobile, elle tentait de penser à la façon dont elle allait reprendre sa vie quand elle sortirait de Sainte Mangouste, mais elle finissait toujours par en revenir aux paroles de Sirius. A cette vie qu'il voulait recommencer à vivre pleinement. Loin d'elle. Sans elle.

Et pourtant, alors que la colère l'avait tout d'abord dominée, elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à lui en vouloir. Elle n'était que trop consciente de la plaie béante que laissait en elle le désir de Sirius de se reconstruire loin d'elle, mais qui était-elle pour juger de ce que Sirius avait vécu ? Comment pourrait-elle se permettre de lui en vouloir alors qu'elle-même avait été une des causes de ses souffrances ?

Elle l'avait laissé derrière elle, abandonné. Evidemment c'était malgré elle, mais cela n'empêchait en rien la souffrance. Il avait combattu… Et perdu.

James et Lily étaient morts, Peter perdu dans les rangs de Voldemort, et Sirius trahi. Enfermé. Emprisonné pour le meurtre de ceux qui étaient sa seule famille. Il avait perdu douze années de sa vie dans une prison hantée par les créatures les plus viles du monde sorcier, à voir ses pires souvenirs, ses peurs les plus profondes revenir à lui. Evidemment, Hermione n'avait pas été naïve et n'avait jamais pensé retrouver le jeune homme qu'elle avait quitté, mais… Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il serait si prompt à oublier jusqu'à son existence. Elle avait toujours gardé au fond d'elle l'espoir qu'ils se retrouveraient et arriveraient à vaincre les années d'absence et la douleur… Que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils seraient à nouveau réunis… Mais il était clair que Sirius ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés et cette petite note de remerciements qu'il avait laissée étaient plus clairs que n'importe quelle conversation qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Leur histoire n'avait pas existé à ses yeux. Elle n'était que _« l'amie de Harry »_ comme il l'avait écrit sur le bristol que Sacha lui avait lu.

Hermione se sentait perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle réalisait qu'elle avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Elle devrait vivre avec ses sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'ils veuillent bien s'estomper. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu appartenait au passé, elle en avait fait l'amer constat. Elle avait tout fait pour le ramener auprès d'elle, auprès d'eux, pour qu'il soit heureux, et si cela devait lui apporter le bonheur, elle était prête à renoncer à Sirius.

C'était maintenant à elle de tenter de ramasser les pots cassés, et de renouer avec lui un semblant de relation. Ne serait-ce que pour Leo qui méritait de connaître son père ou pour Sirius à qui elle se devait de révéler qu'il avait un fils.

Après d'interminables journées à être gavée de potions dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, Hermione retrouva suffisamment d'énergie pour pouvoir se tenir assise seule. Après un dernier examen pour s'assurer de sa santé, Sacha l'autorisa enfin à recevoir des visites.

Ce fut Harry, accompagné de Leo, qui fut le premier à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Après avoir déposé Leo dans les bras de sa mère, Harry rendu muet par l'émotion se joignit bientôt à leur étreinte.

Il les serrait fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'Hermione disparaisse soudain d'entre ses bras. Harry était reconnaissant au-delà des mots envers Hermione et Ezrah. Mais il était aussi indéniablement en colère. En colère de toutes les cachotteries, les mensonges qu'elle avait proférés. En colère d'avoir failli perdre sa meilleure amie, encore une fois. Il avait pensé au pire pendant quelques terribles instants l'année précédente, à la naissance de Leo, et voilà qu'à peine rétablie, elle s'était délibérément mise en danger.

Evidemment, il était plus que ravi d'avoir à nouveau son parrain auprès de lui et savoir qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour lui, pour lui rendre sa seule famille, l'émouvait à un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer, mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait ignorer la colère qui grondait. Il lui en voulait d'avoir pris un tel risque.

Ils restèrent ainsi une éternité, et ce fut seulement lorsque Leo, impatient comme tous les jeunes enfants, commença à se plaindre d'être coincé entre sa mère et son parrain, qu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Prenant une longue inspiration heurtée par l'émotion, Harry releva le visage vers Hermione. Il pensait lire dans les yeux de son amie la fierté de ce qu'elle avait accompli, le soulagement, la joie même, peut-être une pointe d'ennui d'être enfermée dans cette chambre, mais pas une telle douleur. Les yeux d'Hermione reflétaient une peine immense dont il ne connaissait pas la raison. Surpris, Harry s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il en était quand elle prit la parole :

« Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir caché des choses, Harry » commença-t-elle d'un ton qui laissa penser à Harry qu'elle avait longtemps préparé ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. « Et tu en as le droit. J'ai menti. A toi, à Remus, à Ron, à tout le monde. Et j'en suis désolée. Crois le ou non, mais j'en ai honte. Je… » Elle inspira longuement et caressa les cheveux de Leo qui avait posé la tête contre son sein, se repaissant d'elle comme seule un enfant était capable de le faire. « J'ai perdu pied. J'approchais tant du but, j'étais si proche, je le voulais tant que- »

« Ne t'excuses plus, Hermione. » la coupa soudain Harry, la voix tremblant d'émotion. « Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est derrière nous, maintenant. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus avant de les aplatir à nouveau, arrachant un sourire à Hermione à la vue de ce geste si familier. « Sirius est vivant. Tu vas bien. Ezrah aussi. Et c'est déjà tellement… » Il soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de poser cette question à son amie, mais il avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net : « Est-ce que tu as conscience que tu aurais pu en mourir ? » Il vit Hermione hausser les sourcils avant de les froncer, ne comprenant visiblement pas à quoi il faisait allusion. « Ce rituel que vous avez fait, Ezrah et toi, il aurait pu te coûter la vie, Sacha et Sarah en sont persuadées. »

Aussitôt, comme une réaction instinctive et quasi-animale, Hermione serra Leo tout contre elle. Elle secoua la tête vivement et Harry soupira aussitôt visiblement soulagé.

« Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas pensé que… A aucun moment je n'ai pensé que les conséquences seraient celles-ci… Mon Dieu, Harry, comment peux-tu penser que j'aurai… » bafouilla-t-elle, plus que troublée.

« Chut… » l'apaisa aussitôt Harry en posant les deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Etrangement rassuré par la réaction de son ami, Harry ajouta d'un ton plus léger : « Je crois que Ron et moi avons vraiment eu trop grande influence sur toi. Je ne pense pas que tu étais une telle tête-brûlée avant de nous connaître… »

Après une dernière étreinte amicale, Harry sortit de la chambre de son amie pour la laisser profiter de Leo en tête à tête. Il se sentait enfin soulagé. Savoir qu'Hermione ignorait totalement l'immensité des risques qu'elle avait pris lui avait enlevé un poids immense des épaules. Ezrah le lui avait pourtant assuré quelques jours auparavant, mais il avait eu besoin de le lire sur le visage d'Hermione et de lui entendre dire pour en être totalement certain.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris de voir Remus, assis en face de la porte, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Harry se remémorant soudain que Remus avait dû aller voir Sarah pour soigner la vilaine toux qu'il avait attrapée lors de la dernière Pleine Lune, s'approcha doucement, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il ne put s'empêcher de partager aussitôt son soulagement :

« Elle m'a confirmé ce que Ezrah m'a dit. Elle ne savait pas que c'était aussi risqué… » Devant le regard perplexe de Remus, Harry expliqua : « Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai cru que peut-être elle avait essayé de… » Mais Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, il était incapable de dire à voix haute ce qu'il avait tant craint.

Remus soupira lourdement, non pas de soulagement comme Harry l'avait fait, mais de frustration. Lui savait. Il savait qu'Hermione avait voulu ramener Sirius à la vie, sans penser à elle, sans penser aux conséquences, sans penser qu'elle aurait pu en mourir. Parce qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être parce qu'ils s'aimaient encore. Il ne savait plus, n'avait pas envie de savoir.

A cet instant, il aurait aimé avoir été frappé par un Oubliettes et ne plus se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et de tout ce qui à présent les séparaient. Ne plus se souvenir qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

Remus se sentait trahi. Il avait été là pour Hermione quand elle était revenue à son époque, il l'avait soutenue autant qu'il le pouvait, avait essuyé ses larmes, lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait et pourtant en retour, elle lui avait menti.

Evidemment, il savait que le Fidelitas l'empêchait de parler librement de son séjour dans le passé, mais elle l'avait délibérément tenu à l'écart de ses recherches et de leur réel objet.

Il avait cherché à remonter le fil des éléments, espérant que cela l'aiderait à comprendre, mais rien n'y faisait. Ginny avait dit qu'Hermione lui avait parlé de ses doutes quant à la mort de Sirius le jour de son dix-neuvième anniversaire, il y avait donc presque deux ans… Remus en avait donc déduit qu'elle avait fait son voyage dans le temps soit après la Bataille de Poudlard soit pendant l'année où elle s'était enfuie avec Harry et Ron… Il était certain qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé que Sirius n'était pas mort si elle ne l'avait pas aimé…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Remus n'avait même pas remarqué que Harry s'était à nouveau absenté pour aller chercher Leo dans la chambre de sa mère et s'était mis à lui parler.

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais là. » répéta Harry, visiblement conscient que Remus ne l'avait pas écouté la première fois. « Elle a dit qu'elle voudrait bien te voir si tu le veux bien. »

Remus soupira à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Hermione. Il avait envie lui dire d'aller au diable, elle et ses mensonges, mais il savait que c'était seulement la colère qui parlait et qu'au moins, au nom de leur amitié, il lui devait une visite. Affaibli par les effets secondaires des potions que lui avait administrées Sarah, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour s'y appuyer et se leva, plus déterminé que jamais. Il en avait assez. Hermione lui avait menti, l'avait volontairement laissé dans le noir, l'avait trahi. C'en était fini.

Plus déterminé que jamais il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Le regard droit, il s'avança rapidement vers elle. Ce fut une plainte, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure qui lui fit enfin tourner la tête vers Hermione. Elle avait gémi son prénom, comme un animal blessé. Et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, toutes ses résolutions, toute sa colère, tous ses ressentiments s'envolèrent en fumée. En trois pas, il fut à ses côtés et la prit doucement dans ses bras, la laissant y déverser toutes ses larmes.


	97. Chapter 97

**97 : Réticence et Mécanique**

Les deux mains posées sur la barrière qui ceignait le jardin du Cottage Tonks, Remus inspira profondément, cherchant désespérément à rassembler ses esprits. Il avait envie d'être ailleurs, et pourtant, c'était là qu'il devait être, il ne le savait que trop. Plus tard, il blâmerait sans doute son foutu sens du devoir gryffondorien pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais même s'il était nerveusement épuisé, il n'avait pas le droit de reculer. Il fallait qu'il fasse ce qui était juste. Pour Hermione.

Il lui semblait porter encore en lui, jusque chez Andromeda, la douleur des sanglots d'Hermione. Elle avait longuement pleuré entre ses bras avant de pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot, avant de pouvoir lui parler de ce qui lui faisait si mal. Et lorsqu'enfin ses larmes s'étaient taries, ils avaient parlé, faisant enfin éclater cette vérité si élusive. Tant bien que mal, à travers les interruptions causées par le Fidelitas qui emprisonnait toujours les propos de la jeune femme, Remus avait compris.

De nombreuses pièces du puzzle avaient semblé s'imbriquer sous ses yeux. L'attitude d'Hermione, son obstination quant à ses recherches, sa conversation sous Polynectar avec le portrait de la matriarche Black, son travail avec Ezrah, ses mensonges qui ne servaient qu'à couvrir ce dont elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler… Tant de détails revinrent en mémoire à Remus. Tant de choses qui prenaient enfin sens…Même son rapprochement de Malfoy. Pour des informations, pour une clé qui permettrait de ramener Sirius comprit-il. Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point Hermione avait douté de parvenir à le ramener, à quel point elle avait été seule, à quel point elle avait souffert, à quel point elle s'était compromise, reniée, dans le seul but le ramener d'entre les morts.

Frustré que son amie soit sans cesse interrompue dans ses explications par le Fidelitas, qu'elle ne puisse encore lui dévoiler tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Remus était pourtant infiniment soulagé de constater qu'elle _essayait_ de lui dire toute la vérité. Il avait l'étrange impression que par cette simple conversation, leur amitié se renouait enfin, telle qu'ils l'avaient connue dans le passé.

Et même s'il ignorait encore comment et pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée en 1977, s'il ignorait la cause de son départ si soudain, si elle n'avait pas mentionné le chantage de Malfoy qui avait abouti à la naissance de Leo et dont Harry lui avait parlé, Remus lui pardonna aussitôt. Sans même y penser à deux fois. Il s'en voulait trop de ne rien avoir remarqué. Et comment blâmer Hermione d'avoir voulu garder pour elle l'ampleur et le danger de la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée ?

Mais renouer avec Hermione, l'absoudre de ses fautes, voulait aussi dire perdre Sirius. Car Remus ne savait que trop la rancœur qu'éprouvait Sirius envers la jeune femme. Remus était persuadé que Sirius éprouvait encore quelque chose envers Hermione et que c'était pour cela que sa colère était si vive. Peut-être seulement la nostalgie de cet amour de jeunesse, peut-être l'espoir de vivre encore quelque chose malgré les années passées, peut-être simplement l'envie d'être aimé après tant d'années de souffrance… Remus n'en savait rien, il n'était même pas certain que Sirius soit pleinement conscient des sentiments qui alimentaient et attisaient le brasier de sa fureur envers Hermione.

Cependant Sirius refusait d'en parler. Il avait rejeté toutes les explications que Remus avait tenté de lui donner sur la nature des relations entre Hermione et Draco. Remus espérait pourtant lui faire entendre raison. Car après tout, ça n'était pas pour des recherches sur la pureté sanguine qu'Hermione s'était donnée à Malfoy, c'était pour Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était, comme s'il n'en était pas le responsable, comme si ce sacrifice n'avait pas été fait pour lui. Hermione méritait bien autre chose que cette haine.

Sirius était obstiné, Remus ne le savait que trop. Il refusait même qu'on prononce le nom d'Hermione en sa présence, rappelant à Remus les heures les plus sombres que leur amitié avait traversée. Il avait comme effacé Hermione de sa vie. Encore une fois, comme à l'époque maudite où Lily avait découvert son avis de naissance dans le journal.

Depuis sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste, Sirius avait choisi d'aller vivre chez Andromeda, expliquant qu'après y avoir vécu cloîtré pendant un an, il ne serait plus capable de remettre les pieds à Grimmauld Place. Harry avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que la demeure avait radicalement changé et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'endroit sombre et sinistre qu'elle avait été quelques années auparavant, mais rien n'y fit. Le Terrier était hors de question, malgré l'invitation d'Arthur. Sirius et Molly avaient des rapports bien trop conflictuels pour pouvoir cohabiter sous le même toit. Le calme Cottage des Tonks semblait un choix parfait. Aussi, malgré les tensions qui régnaient entre Andromeda et lui, Remus soutint le choix de Sirius, passant au-delà de ses réticences pour lui rendre visite fréquemment.

Inspirant profondément, Remus entra dans la propriété et se dirigea vers la porte à laquelle il frappa. Rapidement, Andromeda vint lui ouvrir, son visage se fermant aussitôt lorsqu'elle reconnut son gendre. Elle resta cependant polie et indiqua d'une voix neutre à Remus que Sirius se trouvait dans la remise. La remerciant du même ton, Remus se hâta de traverser le jardin, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire en attendant Sirius étouffer une bordée de jurons alors qu'il le rejoignait.

« Un problème, Padfoot ? » demanda-t-il en découvrant Sirius, les doigts plein de cambouis, à genoux à côté de sa moto.

Sirius sursauta et se tournant vers son ami, expliqua :

« Je sais que Hagrid a fait de son mieux pour en prendre soin, mais la vidange à l'huile de castor, les explosifs dans les pots d'échappement et le reste de ses petites « améliorations » ne lui ont pas vraiment fait du bien… » Tendant une clé à pipe à Remus, il ajouta : « Aide moi plutôt à enlever la selle, elle a besoin d'être remplacée, elle aussi… »

Naturellement, Remus alla se placer de l'autre côté de la moto, et s'accroupit pour aider son ami. Profitant de l'humeur visiblement moins sombre qu'à l'accoutumée de Sirius, il aborda ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur :

« Hermione a pu enfin recevoir des visites aujourd'hui. » Il vit Sirius aussitôt se tendre, mais il ne protesta pas, aussi Remus continua. « J'ai parlé avec elle. »

Sirius lâcha un long soupir et releva la tête, croisant le regard de Remus et d'un ton de colère contenue que Remus ne connaissait que trop bien, déclara :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien, Moony. Je m'en fous. Tu peux me passer une clé de douze, s'il-te-plait ? » termina-t-il en pointant du doigt la caisse à outils qui se trouvait juste à côté de Remus.

La nonchalance apparente de son ami fut la goutte de trop pour Remus qui avait eu une journée plus qu'éprouvante nerveusement.

« Tu t'en fous ? Tu t'en fous ! » répéta-t-il, en se levant. Par réflexe, Sirius fit de même et ils se toisèrent un instant avant que l'indignation ne submerge à nouveau Remus. « Bon sang, Sirius, j'en ai marre de toi et de ta vision étriquée du monde ! J'en ai assez de ton incapacité à pardonner à qui que ce soit ! Regarde ce que ça a donné avec Snape ! » Il vit les mâchoires de Sirius se contracter, mais à nouveau, ce dernier resta silencieux. La vérité sur le rôle de Snape avait été un camouflet pour Sirius qui avait toujours été persuadé que le Professeur de Potions les trahirait un jour ou l'autre, malgré ce qu'en disait Dumbledore. « Hermione a… A risqué sa vie pour toi ! Elle fait des erreurs, certes, mais c'était pour toi ! Est-ce que tu réalises ce qu'elle a sacrifié ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tout ça, c'était pour te ramener ? »

« Et bien elle n'avait qu'à me laisser où j'étais ! » aboya Sirius, les poings serrés, fusillant Remus du regard. « Je n'ai rien demandé. Et revenir dans ce monde, comme un lâche, sans avoir combattu, sans avoir rien fait, tout ça parce que Sainte Hermione s'est sentie coupable de m'avoir laissé derrière elle ou parce qu'elle a baisé avec le fils Malfoy, crois-moi, mon pauvre Remus, je m'en serai bien passé ! »

« Tu ne peux pas penser ça. » murmura Remus, horrifié d'entendre son ami dire, à mots à peine voilé, qu'il aurait préféré être mort. Comment pouvait-il être aussi désinvolte sur un tel sujet alors même qu'il vivait avec sa cousine qui avait perdu mari et fille ? Remus avait l'impression que Sirius venait de cracher sur la tombe de sa défunte épouse.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir, Moony. » soupira Sirius en se rasseyant auprès de sa moto.

« Oui, je crois qu'il vaut mieux. » répondit Remus, hébété. « J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître, de ne plus savoir qui tu es… » lâcha-t-il, empli de regrets et d'amertume, avant de tourner les talons et de transplaner sitôt sorti.

Lorsqu'il entendit le « pop » distinctif du transplanage, Sirius lâcha brusquement les outils dont il s'était emparé pour montrer à Remus que la discussion était close et prit son visage entre ses mains, ignorant le cambouis qui maculait ses doigts.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Quatre années depuis sa chute derrière le Voile. Une année entre les murs de Grimmauld Place. Douze années à Azkaban. Il n'était plus capable de vivre. Il avait failli à son rôle de parrain, il avait failli à son engagement à l'Ordre, il n'était qu'échec.

Andromeda faisait de son mieux pour l'aider à reprendre pied dans la société sorcière, mais malgré toutes ses fanfaronnades sur le fait de profiter de sa liberté et de voyager, Sirius savait que rien n'allait. Il n'avait plus sa place, si tant est qu'il en eut jamais eu une, dans ce monde qui avait tant changé, tant évolué. Sans lui.

On lui avait raconté la guerre, les combats, la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus, les Raffleurs, les Horcruxes, tout. Il avait pleuré et portait toujours le deuil de ceux qu'il avait connus et côtoyés et qui avaient donné leur vie : Dumbledore, Emmeline, Fred, Tonks et toutes les autres victimes des combats.

Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bien trop longs, selon Andromeda, Sirius soupira. Rien ne servait d'aller dans cette direction. Il se faisait du mal, il ne le savait que trop. Ressasser encore et toujours ce qui avait été, ce qui avait failli être et ce qui aurait pu être ne servait à rien qu'à jeter encore du sel sur les blessures qu'il s'était lui-même infligées. Ou qu'Hermione avait pris soin de lui infliger.

Brusquement, Sirius se redressa et se dirigea vers l'un des meubles qui reposait dans la remise, sous des couches de poussière qu'on aurait dit pluriséculaires. Il en ouvrit un des tiroirs et s'empara de la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il y avait caché. D'un geste trop souvent répété, il en tourna le bouchon, et sans même réfléchir, porta le goulot à sa bouche. Il avala rapidement trois longues gorgées, se repaissant de la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge, écho de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de son âme.

Trois nouvelles gorgées et l'engourdissement viendrait et puis plus tard, l'oubli. Enfin.

Toujours sous le choc du fiel déversé par Sirius, Remus transplana au Terrier pour aller y chercher Teddy. Il n'en revenait pas. Il savait que Sirius ne se sentait pas à sa place depuis sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel mal-être. Et tel qu'il connaissait son ami, il avait dû reprendre les mauvaises habitudes qui étaient siennes à l'époque de Grimmauld Place… Résolu à aider Sirius dusse-t-il le faire en dépit de tout, Remus s'engagea sur le petit chemin de terre qui menait au Terrier. Bientôt, il entendit des cris et des applaudissements qui provenaient du verger.

Il s'y rendit aussitôt, seulement pour y découvrir Molly qui montrait les cerises qui mûrissaient doucement au soleil de juin à Teddy. Elle sourit dès qu'elle avisa Remus et désigna son père à Teddy, dont les cheveux passèrent aussitôt du roux flamboyant qu'il adoptait si souvent en compagnie de Molly au bleu turquoise qui le rendait si reconnaissable.

L'enfant se précipita vers son père, parlant et babillant à la fois, visiblement au comble de la joie de s'être vu offrir par Molly de superbes boucles d'oreilles sous la forme de deux paires de cerises encore vertes posées sur ses oreilles.

« J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais il a tout de même réussi à manger une cerise. Elles sont encore loin d'être mûres, j'espère que ça ne le rendra pas malade… » expliqua Molly alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous trois la maison. « En tout cas, c'est un véritable ange. C'est vraiment un plaisir de le garder. Fleur est passée avec Victoire dans l'après-midi, ils ont joué ensemble. » poursuivit Molly en pénétrant dans la maison et faisant signe à Remus de s'asseoir.

Il refusa tout d'abord poliment, mais son traitreux estomac se mit à grogner lorsqu'elle sortit une assiette de biscuits, l'obligeant à admettre sa défaite. Remus s'assit donc, prit un petit gâteau, le tendit à Teddy qui s'en empara goulûment. Il attrapa ensuite un second biscuit puis dont il grignota un coin, en attendant que Molly, qui s'était éloignée pour faire bouillir de l'eau, ne revint.

« Papa, parti Leo ? » demanda soudain Teddy, la bouche pleine de biscuit.

« Il a réclamé Leo presque tout l'après-midi. » expliqua Molly en servant leurs deux tasses de thé fumant. « J'ai eu beau lui expliquer qu'il était allé rendre visite à sa maman, il n'a pas cessé de me le demander… »

« Leo est allé voir Hermione, Teddy. » répondit Remus, pour confirmer à l'enfant les propos de Molly. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera à la maison avec Harry quand nous rentrerons. Et Hermione rentrera aussi bientôt à la maison. Tu voudras prendre ton bain avec Leo ? »

Teddy hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Les bains des deux garçons tenaient souvent plus de la bataille d'éclaboussures que du lavage, mais les entendre rire aux éclats valait bien les quelques sortilèges nécessaires ensuite pour rendre la salle de bain à nouveau utilisable.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Molly. « Hermione rentre bientôt à Grimmauld Place ? » Lorsque Remus le lui confirma, elle ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement. « On pourrait peut-être organiser une petite fête, pour célébrer le retour de Sirius et la bonne santé de Hermione et de M. Williamson, qu'en penses-tu ? » hasarda-t-elle.

Remus ne put retenir un sourire attendri, il savait les efforts que faisait la matriarche Weasley pour tenter de renouer sa relation avec Hermione, mais une fête était certainement bien la dernière chose dont Sirius aurait envie …

« Je ne suis pas certain que… » commença Remus, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce serait la meilleure solution, il en était certain. « Et pourquoi pas plutôt organiser une fête pour les anniversaires de Harry et Leo ? Toute la famille étendue réunie ? Ce serait parfait, tu ne crois pas, Molly ? »

Et ce serait surtout enfin l'occasion d'obliger Sirius à être en présence d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas venir à l'anniversaire de son filleul, pensa Remus avec un machiavélisme qui lui était pour le moins inhabituel.


	98. Chapter 98

**98 : Sortie et Esclandre**

Hermione avait bien conscience que rien n'était gagné, que rien ne serait simple, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir rassérénée. La visite de Remus et le pardon qu'il lui avait accordé avaient ôté tout le poids de ses épaules. Le simple fait d'avoir enfin parlé de ce qu'elle avait vécu, même à mots coupés par le Fidelitas, avait été cathartique.

Après leur longue conversation, elle fut intimement persuadée que Remus irait trouver Sirius pour tenter de le persuader de lever le Fidelitas, car il avait été presque plus frustré qu'elle des interruptions subies, mais elle n'avait que peu d'espoir. Sirius était borné et déterminé à tourner la page, il refuserait certainement de donner la moindre possibilité à Hermione de lui remémorer ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

Elle savait que l'absence et le silence que lui imposaient Sirius n'était qu'une démonstration de sa colère. Il lui en voulait, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer. Elle-même portait encore la douleur cuisante de la culpabilité de n'avoir rien changé. Elle savait, avait toujours su, qu'elle aurait pu sauver James, Lily, Fabian, Gideon et tous les autres, qu'elle aurait pu en finir avec Voldemort avant même que la prophétie qui allait précipiter les évènements ne soit prononcée, mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à prendre le risque.

En son for intérieur, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, que le cours du temps ne doit jamais être changé, aussi coûteux et douloureux que cela puisse être, et Sirius devrait l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser à ses émotions. Ni elle aux siennes. Elle ne devait penser qu'à Leo, lui seul importait.

Aussi, pour son fils, Hermione tenta de renouer contact avec Sirius. Elle lui envoya de multiples parchemins, lui demandant simplement un moment pour parler, mais ils lui revinrent tous sans même avoir été ouverts.

Inconscient de tout ce qui s'était joué et des sentiments que son amie éprouvait, ce fut Harry qui parla longuement de Sirius à Hermione. Il lui expliqua qu'il soupçonnait son parrain de ne pas avoir pris avec autant de flegme qu'il voulait le faire croire les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant son absence. La mort de personnes qu'il connaissait, son absence quand Harry aurait tant eu besoin de lui, semblaient pousser Sirius vers un mutisme qui inquiétait son filleul et dont il semblait être le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir.

Il avoua même à Hermione qu'il pensait que Sirius avait repris certaines de ses mauvaises habitudes, mais était incapable de le prouver.

Pour y voir plus clair, Hermione tenta d'aborder le sujet avec Remus, mais celui-ci se montra pour le moins évasif, arguant qu'elle devait simplement laisser le temps à Sirius de reprendre ses marques dans ce monde qui avait tant changé en son absence. Elle sentait que Remus lui cachait certaines choses, et la tension qui semblait l'habiter chaque fois qu'elle évoquait Sirius n'en était qu'un autre révélateur. Cependant, leur amitié, fragilisée par tant d'années passées et de mensonges proférés, ne lui permettait pas encore de le questionner plus avant. A contrecœur, Hermione dut se résigner à attendre que Sirius fasse un pas en sa direction.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité faite de potions et d'onguents, Hermione fut enfin autorisée à sortir de Sainte Mangouste. Presque aussitôt rentrée à Grimmauld Place, elle se rendit à l'improviste au Cottage Tonks, bien décidée à forcer ainsi le destin pour enfin parler à Sirius.

Cependant, Andromeda refusa à la jeune femme d'entrer chez elle. Elle prit le temps de remercier Hermione de ce qu'elle avait fait pour ramener Sirius, mais elle n'en demeura pas moins inflexible : Sirius refusait de recevoir qui que ce soit en dehors de son filleul.

Hermione fut atterrée d'apprendre que même Remus était désormais _persona non grata_ auprès de Sirius et c'est en larmes qu'elle regagna Grimmauld Place. Frustrée et en colère devant l'obstination de Sirius, elle eut brusquement envie de tout envoyer au diable, d'emmener son fils à l'autre bout du monde et de reconstruire sa vie ailleurs. Loin de Londres, loin de Grimmauld, loin de la magie, loin de Sirius.

Heureusement, une fois encore, Remus fut là pour elle, lui rappelant qu'elle devrait se montrer patiente. Il lui assura que Sirius sortirait bientôt de son isolement. Il y serait de toute manière forcé lorsque les anniversaires de Leo et Harry seraient célébrés. Car si Sirius pouvait faire l'autruche et fuir la réalité des suppliques d'Hermione, il ne pourrait pas ne pas se rendre à cette fête. Harry était trop important à ses yeux.

Résignée, Hermione prit à nouveau son courage à deux mains et s'arma de patience. Il ne lui restait que quelques semaines avant les anniversaires de son fils et de Harry, il valait mieux laisser les choses s'apaiser. Elle décida donc de laisser Sirius tranquille quelques temps et cessa de lui envoyer des lettres pour se changer les idées, elle focalisa toute son énergie sur son travail auprès d'Ezrah.

Bientôt, les jours de juillet semblèrent défiler à une vitesse folle entre le cabinet d'arithmancie, les premiers pas de Leo, qui grandissait presque à vue d'œil, Teddy qui devenait de plus en plus malicieux et les moments passés au Terrier, où Molly l'invitait régulièrement à prendre le thé sous prétexte de parler des préparatifs de la fête.

Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que Molly se montrait aussi conciliante parce qu'elle se sentait fautive de la froideur qui perdurait dans leurs relations depuis presque un an. Les propos de la matriarche l'avait profondément blessée, mais Hermione s'était finalement résolue à lui pardonner complètement.

Molly avait souvent eu des jugements hâtifs et une certaine tendance à parler sous le coup de la colère, et Hermione était lasse de tous ces conflits, de tous ces malentendus et ces rancœurs. Elle voulait qu'enfin les tourments s'apaisent. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'Andromeda et Remus cessent cette politesse froide qui constituait leur seul moyen de communication, et surtout elle ne voulait plus être obligée de devoir mentir à tous à cause du Fidelitas. Elle avait envie de hurler la vérité. Enfin raconter à Harry les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ses parents, parler à Ron et Ginny de leurs oncles si attachants, et surtout pouvoir dire à Sirius qu'il était _père_. Mais pour cela, elle devait le voir et le convaincre de lui parler, de lever le secret qui l'emprisonnait.

Bien que peu disponible à cause de son travail qui lui prenait le plus clair de son temps, Hermione aida Molly au mieux. Mais entre la matriarche qui clamait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un traiteur car elle pouvait cuisiner un splendide buffet seule, et Harry qui refusait qu'elle payât ne serait-ce qu'une Noise pour l'organisation de l'anniversaire de _son _filleul, Hermione n'avait finalement que rarement son mot à dire. Après une énième tentative afin de persuader Harry de la laisser participer aux dépenses, Hermione baissa les bras et se résolut à laisser les commandes à d'autres, croisant les doigts pour que la fête se déroule sans anicroche.

Lorsqu'enfin le 31 juillet arriva, Hermione, comme tous les autres invités, découvrit les merveilles qui avaient été concoctées dans le plus grand secret : le jardin de Grimmauld Place avait été entièrement aménagé pour faire place à la fête. Des guirlandes, des petits drapeaux et des lampions avaient été accrochés d'arbre en arbre, comme autant de préludes à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Des tables, des bancs et des chaises avaient été installés un peu partout, et surtout une table immense trônait au cœur du jardin, chargée de victuailles toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

Nerveusement, Hermione chercha Sirius du regard parmi les invités déjà présents, mais réalisa bien vite qu'il n'était pas encore là. Elle masqua au mieux son impatience et alla saluer Neville et Hannah. Elle papota ensuite avec George qu'elle ne voyait que peu tant Ron et lui étaient accaparés par leur travail à la boutique, puis alla accueillir Charlie, Viktor et Sacha qui avaient fait Portoloin commun pour l'occasion.

Après avoir serré chaleureusement un à un ses amis dans ses bras, Hermione les enjoignit à aller boire un verre de limonade faite maison pour se rafraîchir, car il régnait dans le jardin de Grimmauld Place, une chaleur inhabituelle pour Londres en cette période de l'année.

Comme l'après-midi s'écoulait paisiblement, Hermione sentait la nervosité quitter peu à peu son corps. Etrangement, plus le temps passait, moins elle appréhendait l'arrivée de Sirius. Elle se sentait bien, rassurée, ainsi entourée de ses amis, de ceux qui les aimaient, Leo et elle. Elle en arrivait à se dire que même si Sirius ne désirait pas assurer son rôle de père, Leo ne manquerait ni d'amour, ni de figures paternelles.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione sursauta quand sa baguette se mit à vibrer, lui attirant des regards étonnés de Sarah, Ezrah et de ses parents avec lesquels elle parlait à ce moment-là. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait lancé un enchantement sur Leo et Teddy afin que sa baguette vibre lorsque l'un d'eux se réveillerait et s'excusa aussitôt.

L'enchantement fit montre d'une efficacité redoutable puisque Hermione retrouva son fils debout, accroché aux barreaux de son lit, l'appelant impatiemment. Sans surprise tant les deux garçons étaient proches, Teddy qui devait avoir entendu les appels de Leo arriva presque aussitôt.

« Teddy… » le gronda gentiment Hermione. « Tu t'es encore échappé de ton lit ? » L'enfant se contenta de la regarder de ses grands yeux sombres, si semblables à ceux de sa mère à cet instant. Elle prit Leo dans ses bras, tendit une main à Teddy et guida les deux garçons vers la salle de bains. Chemin faisant, elle fit la leçon au garçonnet : « Tu sais ce que ton papa a dit sur le fait de sortir seul de ton lit- »

« Tu ne dois pas passer par-dessus les barreaux, tu pourrais te faire mal. » compléta Remus en les rejoignant, les surprenant tous les trois. Quand il aperçut son père, Teddy se précipita dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force. « J'allais te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas dehors à célébrer avec tout le monde, mais je crois comprendre que ces deux-là viennent seulement de se réveiller de la sieste, c'est ça ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête pour le lui confirmer et posa Léo sur la table à langer.

« Mais la fête ne pouvait pas commencer sans toi. Hors de question d'entamer l'énorme gâteau que Molly a préparé avant que tu ne sois revenu du travail. » poursuivit-elle en faisant disparaître les souillures de la couche de son fils d'un Evanesco. « Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu songes à investir dans un nouveau lit pour Teddy… » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers pour rejoindre les invités.

« Oui, je pense. » Il caressa les cheveux turquoise de son fils qui descendait les escaliers avec précaution, visiblement fier d'être aussi autonome, et soupira : « Le temps passe tellement vite. J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, c'était un nourrisson. »

« Je te comprends. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Leo a déjà un an… » répondit Hermione alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le jardin.

Ce furent des « oh » et des « ah » enthousiastes qui les accueillirent. Dans un tourbillon de visages et d'accolades, Hermione salua Percy et sa petite amie, Bill, Fleur et leur petite Victoire qui ne fut que trop ravie de se jeter dans les bras de sa marraine avant d'aller faire de même dans ceux de son parrain qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Hermione aperçut également Dean, Luna et Seamus et plusieurs autres anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Une foule de nouvelles personnes semblait être arrivée durant la courte absence de la jeune femme.

Bientôt, Molly alluma les bougies installées sur le superbe gâteau qu'elle avait confectionné pour l'occasion. Leo et Harry les soufflèrent ensemble, avec l'aide de Teddy, sous les applaudissements des invités.

En ce qui sembla une fraction de seconde à Hermione, les cadeaux furent donnés, leurs emballages déchirés avec une avidité toute enfantine tandis que des cris de joie résonnaient. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de son fils dont les yeux gris semblaient briller de mille feux sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Sans réelle surprise, Hermione constata que Leo avait été gâté au-delà du raisonnable. Si à un autre moment, elle aurait certainement protesté parce qu'elle pensait que le gâter autant n'était pas sensé, aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Le bonheur qu'elle lisait sur son visage, sur celui de Harry qui s'épanouissait tant dans son rôle de parrain, balayait les réticences qu'elle aurait eu en temps normal devant un tel étalage de cadeaux.

Elle se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son fils, Teddy et leur parrain qui faisaient l'inventaire des jouets reçus, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur la dernière invention de George et Ron : une baguette magique pour enfants qui émettait des étincelles inoffensives et de petits nuages de fumée colorée lorsqu'on l'agitait.

Mais les enfants étant ce qu'ils sont, Leo et Teddy, rapidement rejoints par Victoire, commencèrent à vagabonder dans le jardin, fausses baguettes à la main, vivant vraisemblablement des aventures que les adultes ne pouvaient comprendre. Habitués aux facéties de leurs fils, Hermione et Remus les suivirent à distance, s'assurant qu'ils ne se mettaient pas en danger, tout en parlant du dernier succès professionnel d'Hermione : la publication d'un article rédigé de sa main dans _Arithmancy Today_.

Afin de fuir la chaleur écrasante, Remus, Hermione et leurs fils s'installèrent bientôt sur un des bancs installés sous les arbres, afin de profiter de la fraîcheur. Alors qu'Hermione racontait à Remus à quel point son travail auprès d'Ezrah était intellectuellement stimulant, des éclats de voix en provenance du buffet les firent aussitôt se retourner.

Les mains d'Hermione se mirent soudain à trembler et elle en craignit presque de lâcher Leo tant son corps semblait brusquement se dérober. Son cœur battait la chamade et l'air semblait avoir quitté ses poumons. C'était Sirius. Là, devant elle, à seulement quelques pas.

Elle savait qu'il n'était plus le souvenir du jeune homme qu'elle avait aimé, pas plus qu'il n'était l'adulte amer qu'elle avait côtoyé, et pourtant de le voir là, en chair et en os, enfin tangible, lui faisait soudain espérer tous les possibles. Ce fut la main de Remus sur son épaule et qui la sortit brusquement de sa torpeur.

Réalisant qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, elle avisa la scène dans son ensemble : Sirius et Andromeda, non loin de la table chargée de victuailles, étaient en train de se quereller sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés des quelques invités qui se trouvaient à proximité. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Sirius et sa cousine s'entendaient pourtant bien… Elle avait encore le cuisant souvenir de la manière dont Andromeda lui avait refusé l'accès au Cottage Tonks pour le lui prouver.

Avec un soupir entre résignation et agacement, Remus confia Teddy à Hermione et se dirigea vers le buffet d'un pas rapide et décidé. Soudain incertaine mais désireuse d'approcher enfin Sirius, Hermione s'avança, se mêlant discrètement à la foule des invités qui tentaient tant bien que mal, par politesse, d'ignorer les éclats de voix.

« … Et je pense que tu as déjà bien assez bu ! » siffla Andromeda entre ses dents.

« Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, Andy ! C'est l'anniversaire de mon filleul et je fêterai ça comme je l'entends ! » protesta Sirius en retour, en chancelant, visible démenti de sa sobriété. « Alors, maintenant, soit gentille, et laisse-moi passer. » conclut-il en poussant doucement mais fermement Andromeda de son chemin.

« Andromeda a raison, et tu le sais très bien ! » tonna Remus en se plantant devant Sirius.

« Ah te voilà toi ! » railla Sirius en lançant un regard dédaigneux à Remus. « Tu vas encore venir me faire la morale ? Tu es mal placé pour te permettre de me dire quoi que ce soit, alors dégage ! » Remus se contenta d'un regard à Andromeda, et ignorant ostensiblement Sirius, lui demanda ce que Sirius avait bu. Mais celui-ci ne supportait visiblement pas d'être ignoré : « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire les quantités de Pur Feu que j'ai bu ou que je vais boire ? Ma présence te gêne ? Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas été le premier à l'avoir, c'est ça ? »

« Rien de ce que tu dis n'as de sens, Sirius. » répondit Remus en secouant la tête.

« Rien n'a de sens ? Tu te fous de moi ? » rugit Sirius en s'approchant de Remus, leurs visages séparés de seulement quelques centimètres. Harry qui s'était jusqu'alors tenu non loin d'Andromeda s'interposa immédiatement entre les deux hommes et du coin de l'œil, Hermione aperçut certains des invités sortir leurs baguettes, prêts à intervenir. Tous les regards étaient dorénavant tournés vers l'esclandre qui avait éclaté. « Tu me crois aveugle ? Elle t'a toujours plu ! Mais c'est moi qui l'ai eue à l'époque ! Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu tous les deux ? A jouer à la petite famille idéale avec vos deux mômes ! Tu en rêvais depuis des années, hein ? » Remus pâlissait visiblement sous les assauts verbaux de Sirius, mais conservait le silence. Hâtivement, Hermione demanda à Luna qui se tenait non loin de là et en qui elle savait pouvoir avoir toute confiance d'emmener à l'intérieur Leo et Teddy. Une fois les enfants hors de sa vue, Hermione s'avança doucement parmi les invités, s'approchant de Sirius autant qu'elle le pouvait sans qu'il ne la voit, certaine qu'il s'emporterait encore plus s'il l'apercevait. Elle grimaça en sentant l'odeur d'alcool émanait de Sirius. Elle se demanda combien de verres il avait bu avant qu'Andromeda n'intervienne. Malheureusement, tout à son ire, Sirius sembla considérer le silence de Remus comme un quelconque aveu, et poursuivit sans relâche : « Tu me dégoûtes, Moony. Que tu récupères ce dont je ne veux plus, c'était déjà tomber bien bas. Mais la pauvre Tonks ne méritait pas ça… Est-ce que tu as attendu qu'elle soit morte et enterrée au moins avant de la faire co- »

Mais Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase. Ignorant Harry qui tenta de le retenir, Remus frappa violemment Sirius, le faisant tomber au sol lourdement. Harry se précipita aux côtés de son parrain qui s'était déjà redressé sur un coude, essuyant d'un revers de la main le sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

« C'est la vérité qui te gêne, Remus ? » railla Sirius, sous les protestations d'Andromeda qui lui intimait de se taire.

« Va te faire foutre Sirius ! » cria soudain Remus, hors de lui. « Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Un égoïste arrogant et ingrat ! Et si tu prononces encore une fois le nom de _ma_ femme, je te tue ! Tu es tellement rongé de jalousie et d'amertume que tu salis tout ! Hermione est mon amie ! Le béguin que j'avais pour elle quand j'avais dix-sept ans est oublié depuis longtemps ! J'aime Dora et je l'aimerai certainement toujours ! » Ivre de colère, Remus ne réalisait pas la portée de ses paroles et poursuivait sans relâche : « Tu me répugnes de salir Hermione comme ça après ce qu'elle a fait pour toi. Tu disais que tu l'aimais et tu la traînes dans la boue ! Tu me ferais presque pitié si tu ne me dégoûtais pas autant. »

Muet, Sirius restait au sol, comme paralysé par les mots de Remus. Presque un à un, Hermione sentit les regards des gens qui l'entourait se tourner vers elle, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce que Remus venait de dire.

Harry, toujours agenouillé aux côtés de son parrain fixait intensément Hermione, attendant visiblement un signe, quoique ce soit qui pourrait lui permettre de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Des milliers de question lui traversaient l'esprit : comment Remus pouvait-il avoir eu le béguin pour Hermione dans sa jeunesse alors qu'il l'avait rencontrée en devenant son professeur ? Sirius avait dit aimer Hermione ?

« Sirius ? » balbutia-t-il d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Mais son parrain ne semblait pas l'entendre, le regard rivé sur Hermione qui s'approchait d'eux. Visiblement nerveuse et inquiète, mais déterminée, la jeune femme s'accroupit et, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius, déclara d'une voix rendue incertaine sous le coup de l'émotion :

« Déteste-moi si tu en as besoin, mais libère-moi du secret, Sirius. Je t'en prie. »

Sirius ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas la regarder, il le savait. S'il la regardait, tout lui reviendrait : la colère, l'absence, le manque, les mensonges. Et puis, quel intérêt de la libérer du Fidelitas maintenant ? Elle avait refait sa vie avec Remus, Andy en était certaine. _Mais c'était faux. Remus et elle étaient amis_. Elle avait eu un enfant avec Malfoy, elle l'avait oublié. _Mais elle l'avait ramené d'entre les morts. _Pour se faire pardonner, c'était tout, parce qu'elle se sentait coupable. Il sentit soudain la main d'Hermione sur sa joue, légère comme une plume. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. _Mais elle se tenait là, devant lui, aussi belle qu'alors._ Et dans le regard d'Hermione, il ne vit ni dédain, ni déception comme dans ceux de Remus, seulement de l'amour.

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas faire face à sa défaite, Sirius souffla :

« Hermione Granger a fait sa septième année à Poudlard en 1977. »


	99. Chapter 99

**Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que cette mise à jour a mis un temps infini à arriver et je ne peux que vous remercier de votre patience et de votre soutien ! Merci à tous les reviewers qui m'ont laissé un mor d'encouragement ou un compliment, ça a été précieux pour moi cet été car j'ai eu qlq soucis de santé qui m'ont pas mal éloignée de l'écriture. Je n'ai pas répondu à tous malheureusement (moi et mes incompréhensions notoires sur le mode de fonctionnement de ffnet) mais je tenais à vous dire que chacun d'entre vous m'a vraiment apporté bcp ! Bon trêve de blablas ! Je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! **

**99 : Transplanage et Véritaserum**

La voix de Sirius s'était élevée, à peine plus audible qu'un murmure, et pourtant, dans le silence de cathédrale qui régnait, ses mots avaient résonné comme un coup de tonnerre. Des hoquets de surprise et des exclamations incrédules se firent entendre, mais Hermione n'en n'avait cure.

Son regard était rivé sur Sirius. Il avait le visage de celui qui vient de tout perdre, comme si la libérer du Fidelitas avait scellé son destin de quelque funeste manière. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se jouait en lui durant ces instants, mais elle savait que si elle ne se jetait pas à l'eau immédiatement, elle n'en aurait certainement plus jamais l'opportunité. Surveillant Sirius du coin de l'œil pour être sûre qu'il ne s'en aille pas, elle se releva avant de se tourner partiellement vers Remus, balbutiant maladroitement :

- « Je… J'ai besoin que... » Remus avait aussitôt fait un pas vers elle, voulant visiblement l'aider de son mieux. « Je dois parler à Sirius. J'ai… Dis aux autres ce que tu veux, ce que tu peux… Il faut que je parte. Je... Je suis désolée. »

Sans ajouter un mot à l'attention de ses amis dont elle savait pourtant que les lèvres brûlaient de question bien légitimes, Hermione marcha vers Sirius qui s'était relevé et semblait s'apprêter à partir, d'un pas décidé, s'empara de son bras et transplana.

A peine arrivé à destination, Sirius se dégagea avec force de la main d'Hermione et tâtonna ses poches, ses manches, visiblement à la recherche de sa baguette. Au bout de quelques instants de recherches visiblement infructueuses, il releva le visage vers Hermione sifflant :

- « Rends-la-moi tout de suite ! »

Il luttait manifestement pour contenir sa fureur et Hermione se sentit infiniment soulagée qu'il eût oublié sa baguette en quelque endroit que ce fut.

- « Je ne t'ai pas pris ta baguette, Sirius. » répondit-elle le plus calmement possible. « Tu as dû la laisser à Grimmauld Place ou chez Andromeda… » ajouta-t-elle, espérant qu'il se souviendrait de l'endroit où il l'avait laissée et cesserait de l'en tenir pour responsable.

Mais visiblement, Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il faisait les cent pas, marmonnant dans sa barbe des choses incompréhensibles mais qu'Hermione devinait ne pas être des compliments envers elle. Elle savait bien que transplaner ainsi avec lui, au milieu de nulle part, ne ferait qu'alimenter la colère que Sirius éprouvait, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle aurait voulu s'isoler avec lui quelque part dans Grimmauld Place, ou même le suivre chez Andromeda s'il avait fallu mais la dispute entre Sirius et Remus en avait décidé autrement. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et elle avait transplané vers cet endroit vers lequel elle s'était déjà tournée par le passé : la forêt de Dean. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, elle devait tout lui dire. Pour elle-même, pour lui, mais surtout pour Leo.

Sirius fulminait. Comment osait-elle ? Il avait envie de l'étrangler, de l'agonir d'insultes, de… De la serrer dans ses bras. Non. Il ne devait pas aller dans cette voie.

Durant des semaines, il avait essayé de trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle, pour ne pas se rendre à cet anniversaire. Mais comment expliquer à Harry qu'il ne viendrait pas fêter ses vingt ans parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir Hermione ? Qu'il ne voulait pas se voir rappeler encore et encore que celle qu'il avait aimée l'avait oublié dans les bras d'un autre ? Il ne pouvait pas.

Il tentait désespérément de faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais existé, comme si l'Hermione qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse n'était pas celle qui était comme une sœur pour son filleul, comme si celle qu'il avait aimée était morte ; disparue. De laisser au passé ce qui lui appartenait… Mais tout le Whisky-Pur-Feu du monde sorcier ne semblait pouvoir effacer ces souvenirs.

A contrecœur, et après quelques verres de courage liquide, il avait laissé Andromeda le traîner jusqu'à la cheminée et l'emmener jusqu'à la maison honnie de son enfance. Il s'était pris à son propre piège, il ne le savait que trop. Il avait dû se résoudre à la torture d'être en sa présence. Mais ce serait la seule chose qu'il tolèrerait. Il était hors de question qu'il lui parle, qu'il la laisse s'approcher ou même le regarder. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Jamais.

Il savait qu'il était pathétique et il se haïssait pour ça. Il avait tenté de donner le change, de sourire à Harry qui était venu les accueillir dans le salon, mais lorsqu'en avançant vers la cuisine pour se rendre dehors, il avait entendu sa voix et celle de Remus, il s'était tendu, prêt à faire demi-tour. Désapprouvant visiblement la proximité de son gendre et d'Hermione, Andromeda avait saisi Sirius par le coude, l'empêchant sans le savoir de s'enfuir, et l'avait entraîné à sa suite dans le jardin.

Pour Sirius qui passait la plupart de ses journées soit dans la grange du Cottage Tonks, soit dans sa chambre dans l'ignorance bienheureuse propre à l'ivresse, la luminosité y avait été aveuglante. Aussi, il s'était hâté d'aller se réfugier à l'ombre d'un des grands arbres du jardin, préférant passer inaperçu.

Il évita soigneusement toutes les personnes qui tentèrent d'attirer son attention pour lui parler et se contenta de faire comme si les regards et les murmures n'existaient pas. Il ne savait que trop ce qu'on disait de lui : moitié fou, moitié martyr.

Kingsley avait beau avoir usé de son influence pour laver son nom et faire publier dans la Gazette les excuses publiques du Ministère et du Magenmagot concernant son emprisonnement à tort, chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé en présence de sorciers, Sirius avait été la cible de regards emplis d'un mélange de crainte et de pitié. Comme s'ils étaient incapables de décider s'il était un tueur sanguinaire ou un pauvre hère qui avait perdu la raison. Et finalement, il leur avait certainement donné raison en s'en prenant ainsi à Remus, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance…

Hermione ne savait pas à quoi pensait Sirius, mais après quelques instants à le regarder ruminer sa rage, elle fut certaine qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre une hypothétique accalmie dans son ire. Elle s'empara discrètement de sa baguette et lui lança un Sobrietus informulé afin de dissiper tous les effets de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. L'effet fut immédiat, il se retourna vers elle, les yeux brûlants de colère. Durant une fraction de seconde elle hésita à le stupéfixer. Avalant péniblement sa salive, elle dit d'une voix rendue fébrile par l'émotion :

- « Sirius, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. »

- « Tais-toi ! » cracha-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire dos, comme si le simple fait de la regarder le dégoûtait. « Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre ! Tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça ? Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Il fit quelques pas, comme pour s'en aller et elle s'apprêtait à le retenir par n'importe quel moyen, dusse-t-elle utiliser un sortilège.

- « Sirius, je t'en prie, je- »

Il se retourna brusquement, comme piqué au vif par ses mots.

- « Est-ce que parfois tu penses à autre chose qu'à toi ? Tu voulais que je te libère du Fidelitas, c'est fait. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! » rugit-il, les poings si serrés que ses jointures en devinrent blanches.

Le sang d'Hermione bouillait d'envie de hurler sur Sirius, de lui crier d'arrêter de se comporter comme un âne bâté, d'être aussi borné. Et pourtant, elle savait que sa rage n'était que la preuve des souffrances qu'elle lui avait imposées. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller elle aussi à la colère. Elle devait rester calme. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant à lui faire comprendre et tant à se faire pardonner.

- « Crois-moi, ce n'est pas qu'à moi que je pense… » Sirius eut un soupir agacé et s'éloigna à nouveau d'elle. Elle ne savait plus vraiment par où commencer, tout ce qu'elle avait préparé semblait lui échapper. Alors elle évoqua le plus récent point de discorde : « Remus et moi sommes amis, tu sais, rien d'autre… »

- « Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu peux bien t'envoyer en l'air avec qui tu veux ! Ça m'est égal ! Ça fait vingt ans que tu es sortie de ma vie ! Vingt ans sans toi, Hermione ! Tu crois que je suis resté là, à t'attendre ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas connu d'autres femmes que toi ? »

Il eut un reniflement moqueur et Hermione s'efforça encore une fois de conserver son calme, de faire taire la douleur que les mots de Sirius faisaient naître en elle. Il avait mal, elle ne le savait que trop et il essayait de la blesser elle, pour se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

- « Je te dis ça parce que je t'aime, Sirius. »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre, certainement pour la faire taire, pour lui faire du mal. Mais les railleries précédentes de Sirius eurent raison de sa patience et elle céda à une impulsion, lui lançant un sort de mutisme pour qu'enfin il se taise.

Il écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris qu'elle ait osé s'en prendre ainsi à lui, et s'approcha rapidement d'elle, la main tendue, indubitablement pour s'emparer de la baguette de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui lança un Levicorpus, le pendant en l'air par la cheville.

Durant ce répit bien précaire, Hermione métamorphosa un caillou et une branche en deux fauteuils. Elle fit léviter Sirius dans un des fauteuils tandis qu'il s'agitait comme un beau diable, essayant de toutes ses forces de se libérer.

Elle fit ensuite apparaître des cordes, qu'elle ensorcela pour qu'elles se détachent dès que Sirius n'aurait plus la volonté de s'échapper. Elle s'assit en face de lui et après une longue inspiration, elle entama son récit.

- « J'ai répété ce moment dans ma tête tant et tant de fois que je devrais savoir par cœur ce que je vais te dire. Et pourtant, je ne sais plus… » Avoua-t-elle, ignorant les soubresauts de Sirius qui luttaient contre les cordes qui le retenait. « J'ai tellement de choses à t'avouer… J'ai commencé par me douter que tu n'étais pas mort, en septembre 1998, en restaurant la Tapisserie Familiale des Black… Alors, j'ai entamé des recherches, j'ai trouvé un livre dans la Bibliothèque de Grimmauld Place… Je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur les détails, mais je voulais que Harry retrouve son parrain, alors, j'ai… J'ai certainement un peu précipité les choses et j'ai lancé un sortilège qui était censé te ramener… » Hermione prit une inspiration saccadée, elle avait encore tant de choses à raconter et l'émotion s'était déjà emparée d'elle, l'en empêchant presque. « Je me suis trompée. J'y viendrai plus tard… Mais au lieu de t'emmener à moi pour te faire revenir de derrière le Voile, le sortilège m'a emmenée à toi. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée à Poudlard… » Elle n'entendait plus rien, Sirius avait visiblement cessé de lutter contre ses liens, sa curiosité l'avait peut être emporté sur sa colère. « J'ai vu souvent Dumbledore, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, quand et si je repartirais, mais je… Je n'étais pas maîtresse de ça. C'était toi. Parce que c'était vers toi que j'étais allée… Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de te rappeler tout ce qui s'est passé à ces moments-là… Même si pour moi c'est tellement proche… Je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai continué mes recherches alors. Pour comprendre où étaient mes erreurs. Et.. Et c'est ton frère qui m'a aidée. » Elle entendit Sirius tressaillir mais n'osa pas lever les yeux. Elle continuait à fixer ses mains, comme si elles détenaient la clé de ses souvenirs. « C'était finalement un échange de bon procédés. Il avait besoin de mes compétences en arithmancie et moi je voulais ce livre qui était dans la Bibliothèque de Grimmauld Place. Je l'ai aidé et il a apporté le Black's Compendium à Poudlard. Et… Ce livre est particulier Sirius, il- »

Elle s'interrompit, Sirius essayait visiblement d'attirer son attention. Elle releva la tête, pensant faire face à sa rage, mais elle ne vit sur le visage de Sirius qu'un mélange de douleur et d'incrédulité. Les cordes qui le retenaient s'étaient visiblement détendues mais l'entravaient encore et il faisait des gestes désespérés pour signaler sa bouche. Hermione hésita un instant et finalement annula le sort de Mutisme duquel elle l'avait frappé, s'attendant au pire.

- « Je connais le Black's Compendium. » se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton sombre. « J'ai peut-être été désavoué par ma famille, mais mon père avait fait mon « éducation d'aîné des Black » avant cela. Et je comprends mieux certaines choses. Le soir où Reg et moi nous sommes battus et où il m'a blessé avec ce poignard, c'était pour avoir du sang pour le livre, c'est bien ça ? »

- « C'était pour échanger l'aînesse de la famille Black. » le détrompa Hermione. « Il… Je crois que quelque part, Regulus voulait te protéger de ce qu'il faisait. Il était devenu l'aîné et quand… Quand il est mort, tu as retrouvé ces pouvoirs. » Elle s'attendait à ce que Sirius réagisse, à ce qu'il lui crie à nouveau dessus, mais il semblait complètement incapable de s'emporter encore. Il fixait un point à l'horizon, le regard perdu, presque éteint, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, alors qu'il n'était qu'un évadé d'Azkaban. « Une fois qu'il a été en possession des pouvoirs du livre, Regulus lui a imposé de se révéler à moi. C'est en partie grâce à cela que j'ai pu te ramener une fois… Une fois rentrée à mon époque. » Elle avala péniblement sa salive. Elle allait en arriver à la partie la plus dure pour elle de son récit. « Mon temps dans le passé était lié à tes jours heureux. Chaque fois que tu t'inquiétais de l'avenir, que tu réalisais les dangers qui vous guettaient tous à la sortie de Poudlard, je ressentais les prémisses… Les douleurs du sortilège qui m'avait fait venir et qui me ferait repartir. Et puis… Le jour où tu es entré dans l'Ordre, ça a tout déclenché, et je me suis retrouvé en 1998, quelques instants seulement s'étaient déroulés, alors que pour moi il s'était passé des mois... »

- « Ça n'explique toujours pas comment tu m'as ramené. » déclara Sirius, d'un ton froid, presque clinique.

Hermione sursauta en entendant dans sa voix ni colère, ni fiel tant cela lui était inattendu.

- « Tu as raison. » convint-elle en se résolvant à la tempête qui allait sans doute bientôt éclater. « Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai aussitôt repris mes recherches, j'avais accès au livre, mais pas à toutes les informations, donc j'ai cherché qui avait les pouvoirs de l'aîné de Blacks. J'ai testé Harry, en tant que ton héritier, mais ça s'est avéré négatif. J'ai testé Teddy et j'ai dû aller jusqu'à tester Malfoy. » Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, à cet instant les cordes qui s'étaient pourtant assouplies autour des poignets de Sirius se resserrèrent, elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais il gardait la mâchoire serrée, les yeux fuyants. « Malfoy n'était pas non plus le maître du livre… » Hermione posa son visage entre ses mains. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la suite des évènements. « Malfoy n'était pas le maître parce que… Parce que ton héritier direct l'était. Et qu'il était dans mon ventre. » Elle releva le visage vers Sirius qui s'était brusquement tendu. « Je suis désolée, Sirius. Je t'assure que je ne le savais pas quand… Quand j'étais avec toi. Je- »

Mais au lieu de cris, de reproches, de larmes ou de quoi que ce soit auquel Hermione ait pu s'attendre, Sirius éclata brusquement de rire. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, et le fixait, incrédule.

- « Tu es machiavélique, Hermione. » dit soudain Sirius d'un ton faussement révérencieux. « Tu m'emmènes ici, de force, sans ma baguette. Tu me fais la grande tirade des remords, et moi pauvre idiot, j'ai failli y croire. Je commençais presque à plaindre tes souffrances… Et voilà que tu essaies de me coller la paternité de ton bâtard sur le dos ! » Sans même une seconde réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione, révulsée d'horreur devant les mots que Sirius venait de prononcer, se dressa et le gifla. « Tu as raison, fait l'indignée maintenant. Mais tu ne trompes personne. Et surtout pas moi. Tout le monde sait que ton môme est le bâtard de Malfoy. »

Comme drainée de toute force par la véhémence des propos de Sirius, Hermione se laisser glisser au sol, cachant son visage entre ses mains tandis qu'elle se laissait aller aux larmes qu'elle avait réussi à contenir jusqu'alors.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que Sirius venait de dire. Et pourtant, cela éclairait d'un jour nouveau tant de détails et de coïncidences auxquelles elle n'avait pas prêté attention alors. Les comportements de Ron, Ginny et Harry, les réflexions de Mrs Weasley à Charlie, le regard parfois fuyant de Remus… Elle en avait la nausée tant toutes les pièces d'un puzzle de faux-semblants semblaient s'emboîter parfaitement. Elle se sentait totalement désemparée.

Mais son désarroi ne dura qu'un instant et bientôt sa résolution renaquit de ses cendres, plus forte encore qu'elle ne l'avait été à son arrivée à la forêt de Dean. Si Sirius ne la croyait pas, elle lui prouverait irréfutablement que Leo était sien.

Avec un dernier regard à Sirius qui ne lui répondit que par le sourire dédaigneux qu'il réservait habituellement à Snape, elle transplana au Manoir Malfoy. Telle une furie, elle se précipita vers le laboratoire clandestin de Draco. Elle l'immobilisa Malfoy d'un Stupefix, s'empara d'une fiole et fit le tour des chaudrons ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle aperçut le liquide incolore et inodore, qu'elle était certaine d'y trouver et dont elle avait tant besoin. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Malfoy elle transplana à nouveau vers Sirius.

- « Tu es devenue folle, Granger ? » s'indigna Malfoy en se relevant brusquement dès qu'elle leva le sortilège qui l'immobilisait. Avisant Sirius qui était toujours ligoté à un fauteuil, Draco pâlit visiblement et se tourna vers Hermione, la fixant, les yeux écarquillés. « Elle est vraiment devenue dingue… » marmonna-t-il.

- « Je ne suis pas folle, Malfoy. Je veux la vérité. » Elle lui tendit la fiole de Veritasérum et, pointant sur lui sa baguette en une menace implicite, lui ordonna d'en forcer quelques gouttes dans la gorge de Sirius. Malfoy s'exécuta avec difficultés tant Sirius lutta mais y parvint. Dès que la potion fit son effet, Hermione ajouta : « Je suis navrée d'en arriver là, Sirius, mais c'est toi qui m'y a obligée. » Voulant faire la preuve irréfutable de ce qu'elle allait dire, elle lui expliqua. « C'est du Veritaserum, rien d'autre. Et maintenant, je dois de te prouver qu'il est efficace… » Elle réfléchit à une question à poser à Sirius, à laquelle il souhaiterait se soustraire, et aussitôt, elle sut. « Est-ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle savait qu'elle tentait le diable, mais les réactions de Sirius à son égard avaient été trop violentes pour que leur histoire appartienne complètement au passé. Elle le savait. Ou tout du moins elle espérait le connaître encore assez pour pouvoir comprendre ses réactions.

Sirius luttait visiblement contre les effets de la potion, il tentait de garder la bouche close, mais le Veritasérum fut plus fort :

- « Nnn..oui. » finit-il par cracher avec une moue dégoûtée.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'un étau enserrait sa poitrine à cet instant, tant elle se sentait à la fois heureuse et inquiète. Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt, elle avait encore une chose à prouver.

Toujours armée de sa baguette, elle obligea Malfoy à boire du Veritasérum à son tour et lui demanda sans détour s'il reconnaissait avoir eu des relations intimes avec elle, ce qu'il nia avec véhémence. Sans attendre un instant de plus, Hermione transplana à nouveau vers le Manoir Malfoy, laissant Draco devant la porte et se hâta de rejoindre enfin Sirius.

Elle s'assit face à lui, le regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux et avala une longue gorgée de la potion qu'elle avait laissée à ses pieds avant de déclarer :

- « J'ai obtenu le sang de Malfoy en faisant un marché avec lui. J'ai allégé mon témoignage à charge, j'ai même menti en disant qu'il avait semblé vouloir empêcher Bellatrix de me torturer… Mais je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. » Elle planta son regard dans celui de Sirius, qui la regardait toujours avec un certain dédain, but une nouvelle gorgée de potion et ajouta dans un murmure. « Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour qu'avec toi, Sirius. Leo est ton fils. »

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa brusquement et Hermione vit ses yeux soudain s'embuer de larmes alors qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de la vérité. Les cordes qui le retenaient jusqu'alors s'affaissèrent soudain, s'écrasant au sol en un bruit mat. Il baissa le visage, écrasant ses paumes sur son visage, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa chevelure, répétant inlassablement des mots qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Il resta ainsi durant ce qu'il sembla des heures à Hermione, prostré dans un silence seulement entrecoupé de marmonnements inintelligibles, alors qu'elle-même s'efforçait de retenir ses sanglots.


End file.
